Lágrimas
by Sams Brok
Summary: Y así, bajo la sombra de una mentira y el sacrificio de un corazón, Tokio de Cristal nació de entre sus ruinas ocultando tras de sí mucho odio, dolor y lágrimas… Final y Epílogo.
1. Prologo

(Capítulo Editado)

**Disclaimer.-**

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella. Por favor sean flexibles y amables conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo para que otros lean y juzguen; sólo a unos cuantos les he mostrado mi forma de escribir (y hasta donde sé no lo hago del todo mal), pero también es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, así que tratare de meterme en los personajes y no interferir su personalidad ;)

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**-Prólogo-**

-"¡Serena!...Llegaras tarde de nuevo…."- la voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos. Se escuchaba molesta y cansada a la vez.

Una rubia saltó de la cama, observó el reloj de tocador con forma de un gracioso conejito, salió disparada de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño alcanzando a lloriquear un tanto infantil:

-"Mamá, ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano?..."-

Mamá Ikuko sonrió resignada escaleras abajo y susurró -"Serena Tsukino, nunca cambiaras…"

Serena Tsukino, era una linda chica que ya estudiaba el último año de preparatoria, con 18 años de edad. A pesar del tiempo seguía siendo la misma chiquilla alegre, ingenua, despistada, confiada, y amigable con todo mundo, y por supuesto, "algo" irresponsable a opinión de sus amigas que, a pesar de lo que le dijeran o reemprendieran (sobre todo Rei), la querían, y no la preferían de otra forma.

Unos minutos después Serena salía de la ducha y rápidamente se puso el uniforme, se peinó con los ya clásicos chonguitos que prácticamente la distinguían, se maquilló levemente, se miró al espejo sintiéndose conforme y se apresuró a bajar a la cocina; saludó a sus padres, que ya estaban acostumbrados a la rutina de su hija, tomó un pan tostado y el pequeño paquete con su desayuno que su madre le ofreció.

Salió corriendo de casa, para encontrarse en la entrada con sus muy queridas amigas: Amy, Lita y Mina que la observaban algo impacientes. Amy se apresuró a hablar primero:

-"¡Buen día Serena!" – Sonriendo resignada –"Vamos retrasadas..."

-"Relájate Amy, son sólo unos minutos"- intervino Mina muy confiada con su habitual sonrisa-"ni siquiera tenemos que correr…"-

-"Lo siento chicas…"- dijo una apenada Serena.

Lita sólo sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de las chicas.

-"No me gusta retrasarlas, Amy."- Mencionó Serena mientras comenzaba a morder lentamente su tostada.- "no es necesario que pasen por mí todos los días".

-"No te preocupes Serena"-contestó muy alegre Mina. Lita y Amy sonrieron abiertamente.-"Además, sino pasamos por ti, eres capaz de ni siquiera alcanzar a llegar..."

Serena sólo sonrió ante el gesto de sus amigas. Ella sabía que esa no era la razón real del actual comportamiento de las chicas. De un tiempo para acá se comportaban un tanto sobreprotectoras con ella. En realidad fue casi desde lo de Galaxia, pero se había intensificado en las últimas fechas. La razón era que sabían que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir lo predicho por Setsuna: un enemigo, una catástrofe, el congelamiento de la Tierra, y por supuesto, la fundación de la hasta ahora utopía "Tokio de Cristal". Esto último no representaba una preocupación para ellas, el problema eran las dos primeras situaciones, ya que, después de lo sucedido con Galaxia, Serena había perdido la facultad de transformarse, lo cual la ponía en desventaja.

Por tal razón, últimamente sus amigas se habían vuelto sus guardaespaldas, no la dejaban sola. Ni siquiera para dormir, porque estaba casi segura, que noches atrás había alcanzado a ver por su ventana y muy sutilmente, la silueta de Haruka.

Era, claramente para ella, una situación exasperante, aun así no deseaba llevarles la contraria.

Al menos las tenía con ella, eran sus amigas, sus confidentes; se divertía tanto que deseaba que nunca cambiaran, que siempre estuvieran con ella, a su lado, disfrutando de la vida, de su juventud, que cumplieran sus sueños y anhelos.

Pero sabía que no siempre seria así, por ella y por un destino que nunca pidieron, estaban atadas a **ella** y a un futuro imperio al que deberán dedicarse en cuerpo y alma. No hablaba de esto con las chicas, al menos lo menos posible. La descorazonaba saber que ellas parecían estar entregadas a su destino haciendo a un lado sus deseos terrenales:

Mina había deseado tanto ser una gran artista: actriz, modelo, cantante; Lita deseaba ser una Chef profesional y viajar por el mundo; Reí tenía un hermoso sueño de ser compositora y cantante; Amy soñaba con poder ser una gran Doctora y dedicarse a sus pacientes como su madre.

Pero nada podría ser realmente así, si no estaban equivocadas, en cualquier momento ocurrirían los hechos que generarían la creación de _Tokio de Cristal_ en el futuro, y ellas se harían responsables de la protección de ese imperio.

_Responsables_. Esa era la palabra clave en todo esto. Sólo bastaba recordar cómo tiempo atrás Amy había renunciado a irse a estudiar lejos, a una prestigiosa escuela que sería elemental para su carrera como futura doctora, pero no se fue, renunció, por **ella, **por sus amigas, por su gran sentido de _responsabilidad_.

Serena sentía nacer un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero, era necesario, estaba escrito, por el bien de la Tierra, del Sistema Solar, y hasta de sus seres queridos, Tokio de Cristal debía nacer, y hasta, egoístamente, por Darién, por Rini y por ella. Porque Tokio de Cristal también significaba la consumación de su amor por Darién, su hija, su felicidad y su reino. Tal y como debió ser en el pasado.

Darién, su amor, su ilusión, su sueño, su vida. Su corazón latía tan hermosamente tan sólo con mencionar o escuchar su nombre. Él era todo para ella. Lo amaba tanto y lo necesitaba tanto. Era tan dichosa de tenerlo a su lado. Él la amaba y la cuidaba, quizá no solía demostrar sus sentimientos en su totalidad, y más cuando estaban en público, pero la amaba y ella podía sentirlo. Al menos estando con él, no tenía que estar ´resguardada ´por sus compañeras, o, al menos eso quería pensar.

Después de lo de Galaxia él decidió quedarse junto a ella. Ahora tenía una pasantía como doctor en un prestigioso hospital. Se sentía tan feliz por él. Tal vez no lo veía tan seguido como ella quisiera, pero aun así se sentía tan orgullosa. Su relación iba como viento en popa, eran felices, y Serena no veía la hora en poder convertirse en su esposa.

Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y un exquisito hueco en el estomago la embargó mientras aún caminaba junto a sus amigas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Amy, quien alcanzó a notar también una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Serena. No pudo evitar preguntar, llamando la atención del resto de ellas:

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?"- notándose algo preocupada, tocó ligeramente la frente de la chica.

Cuando Serena notó las tres miradas sobre ella y con los recuerdos de lo que estaba pensando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

-"N-no…yo-yo estoy bien…"-murmuró bajando el rostro.

Mina dejo ver una sonrisa picara y palmeó ligeramente la espalda de Serena diciendo con total confianza:

-"¡Vamos Amy! ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Está pensando en Darién! ¡Qué romántico!"- dijo casi chillando.

Lita sólo se dedicó a reír dulcemente a una Serena un tanto abochornada.

Después de un rato y de tener que lidiar con los comentarios y sugerencias de una alegre Mina llegaron a su destino.

…

En una cafetería, ubicada en una linda y elegante plaza, una pareja se encontraba disfrutando de un ligero desayuno. Una hermosa joven de cabellos verde aguamarina, acompañada de la que parecía ser un rubio y atractivo joven, que en realidad se trataba de otra chica.

Haruka y Michiru, dos singulares chicas que en realidad eran dos poderosas Sailor Scouts, mantenían la mirada perdida, ambas en diferente punto. Tranquilas, serenas, en un agradable silencio.

Hasta que Michiru habló con un tono de diversión:

-"¡Un millón por tus pensamientos!"- observó a Haruka dulcemente.

Haruka sonrió -"No tienes un millón…"

-"No especifiqué de que."- contestó Michiru sonriendo pícaramente.

Haruka devolvió la sonrisa. Después su rostro volvió a quedar serio, alzó el rostro al techo y cerró los ojos, susurrando:

-"No puedo evitar estar preocupada…"

-"Y cansada"- añadió Michiru cariñosamente.- "Deberías permitirme ayudarte en esas… ´rutinas ´nocturnas que has acostumbrado".

-"No es necesario," -Haruka fijó su mirada en las pupilas de su compañera para después desviar la mirada una vez más- "además, Plut lo toma a la ligera puesto que de una u otra forma conocemos el desenlace de todo esto, y tú no has notado nada raro en tu espejo…"

-"Sin embargo, no dejas de preocuparte".

-"Sabemos que será pronto,"- Haruka frunció ligeramente el ceño- "sabes que no me gusta dejar nada a la suerte."

Michiru sonrió con dulzura, y de la misma forma comentó:

-"Es lindo…ver el cariño que le has tomado".

La ternura en el rostro de Haruka no se hizo esperar. Era cierto, no le avergonzaba aceptarlo, le había tomado mucho cariño a esa ´niña´.

-"Imposible no hacerlo..."- añadió Haruka. –"Quiero protegerla y evitarle siquiera el menor sufrimiento… Después de conocer el enorme valor que tiene, eso me da ánimos para luchar por ella."

Michiru la observó, admirada de la determinación de su compañera. Conocía los sentimientos de su amiga, pero era raro que ella los expresara tan abiertamente.

Haruka notó la mirada de Michiru y con un tono divertido comentó:

-"¿Celosa?".

- "Nunca de nuestra princesa"- contestó con dulzura. En realidad, no se extrañaba de compartir los mismos sentimientos.

…

Horas después, en el Templo Hikagua una atractiva jovencita de cabellos azabaches se encontraba meditando frente a una enorme llama. Con el entrecejo fruncido murmuraba algunas palabras ininteligibles, mientras que la llama parecía bailar arduamente para ella.

De pronto, la flama aumentó desproporcionalmente de tamaño, como un flash que duro un par de segundos lanzando a una sorprendida Rei al suelo, para después apagarse de la misma forma en que vino.

Rei frunció el ceño con el rostro agotado. Esto era nuevo, desde hace unas semanas que hacia la misma 'exploración' y no había sucedido esto. Comenzó con ese tipo de rutinas porque empezó a sentir algo extraño, una predicción, pero hasta ahora tenía resultados. Había visto algo, en esos dos segundos alcanzó a ver un par de sombras en el fuego.

Era confuso. No estaba segura si se trataba de enemigos. Una de ellas era una sombra oscura, tal vez un hombre, pero el tono era casi sutil a comparación de la segunda sombra que era muy negra, una mujer, aunque su silueta se le hizo muy familiar, demasiado. El primero inspiraba mucho resentimiento y la segunda, tanto dolor.

Rei no pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta, ese sentimiento la descorazonaba. Pero era imposible. Serena nunca debía de sufrir de esa forma, nadie merecía sufrir así. La segunda sombra _no debía_ pertenecer a ella.

Rei Hino ni mucho menos Sailor Mars permitirían que algo pudiera lastimarla de esa forma. La protegería como diera lugar, porque no sólo era su princesa, ni la salvación para la Tierra...también era su amiga, la mejor.

…

Darien Chiba se encontraba en uno de los amplios pasillos del Hospital tomando un vaso de agua en uno de los breves descansos que le autorizaban.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la cristalina agua. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado. Ansioso.

Estaba planeando como pedirle a Serena que fuera su esposa. Así es, estaba decidido. Además de que era una excelente forma de terminar con la extraña tensión de las últimas semanas, tal vez así las demás chicas se relajarían un poco y Serena olvidaría las preocupaciones.

Sonrió. Intentaba imaginar la reacción de la chica, era tan linda. La amaba, no tenía dudas, y de sólo imaginar el hermoso futuro que les esperaba… su hija… no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Era consciente de que no era muy expresivo con ella, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero lo intentaba y sabía que ella sentía su amor. Una vez que la desposara dedicaría su vida a demostrarle su amor y hacerla feliz.

No dejaba de preocuparle, por supuesto, el hecho de que algo grande e inevitable se acercaba pero, tal y como Setsuna había predicho, debían dejar ser y hacer, ya que conocían el resultado (algo que no debió pasar). Aunque Haruka prefería ser prevenida y no dejar nada a la suerte, lo cual le agradecía. Serena era su mayor tesoro.

* * *

^^Por favor no olviden los reviews, será un consuelo para mi saber que responden a la historia, ya sea para criticar, comentar, saludar, sugerir o reafirmar algo, pero envíenlos xfa, de esa forma sabré si debo seguir, cambiar, abandonar o darle un nuevo curso al método de escritura.

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos dias estare editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~


	2. Amigo

(Capítulo Editado)

**Disclaimer.-**

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por **

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo I**

"**Amigo"**

Era una linda, soleada y tranquila tarde después de clases.

Serena se encontraba con Lita en el Center Crown tomando un helado. Habían estado platicando mil y un cosas: sobre chicos en los que Lita encontraba parecidos con su ´superior', sobre el colegio, sobre como poder vencer el quinto nivel del nuevo videojuego de Sailor V…en fin, de mil cosas.

-"Jajajajaja"- reía Serena- "¡pero Lita, eso no es posible!"

-"Jajajaja… ¡lo sé!"-afirmaba Lita mientras observaba su reloj por tercera vez en diez minutos.

-"Lita…"-suspiró Serena-"deberías adelantarte a tu curso de cocina, sabes que Mina llegara en media hora después de salir de su clase de canto…"-

Lita la observó indecisa. Hace una semana había comenzado a ofrecer un curso de cocina y no le gustaba llegar tarde; Mina comenzó a tomar clases de canto, Amy decidió seguir con sus clases especiales para grandes genios y Rei a proseguir con sus sesiones espirituales como sacerdotisa del Templo Hikagua; todo, gracias a la insistencia de Serena, que no deseaba que las chicas se ataran a ella y trataran de seguir sus vidas lo más normal posible. Fue difícil, pero pudo convencerlas; aunque, tal y como pensó, ellas habían elaborado un horario (en ´secreto´ y quizá bajo la recomendación de Haruka) para así poder turnarse y cuidar de ella.

El único detalle era que en ese ´horario´ había una diferencia de 30 minutos entre el comienzo del curso de Lita y el término de las clases de Mina. La semana pasada por lo tanto había sido difícil para ellas.

-"¡Vamos Lita!"…-continuó animándola- "serán solo 30 minutos…no va a acabarse el mundo..."-bromeó con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Serena…"- murmuró Lita enternecida con la actitud de su amiga, quien no creyó ya supiera sobre su exhaustiva ´vigilancia´.

-"¡Vamos!"- habló Serena- "acompáñame al parque donde veo a Mina… Me quedare quieta"- añadió al notar la indecisión de Lita.

-"¿Pero prometes pedir ayuda si algo sucede?"- el tono de Lita era casi una súplica- "Tienes tu intercomunicador…"-

Serena asintió enérgicamente.

Lita sonrió resignada, aceptando.

Unos minutos después, Serena despedía a Lita con una gran sonrisa y con expresivos movimientos de brazos: - "¡Suerte!".-

Se quedó sentada por un par de minutos sin nada que hacer, después camino en círculos unos minutos más pensando en todo y nada a la vez, y también en Darién aquí y Darién allá '_¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Que se habrá puesto hoy? ¿Me extrañara?...'_

En eso estaba cuando a lo lejos lo vio. Era Darién. ¿Qué estaría haciendo a estas horas por aquí? ¿Quiénes serian esas personas que estaban con él?... ¡Que importaba! ¡Era Darién! Lo extrañaba y él estaba ahí, quería saludarlo y abrazarlo. Se acercó corriendo y a unos metros de él levantó el brazo y gritó alegre su nombre:

-"¡Darién!"- El joven volteó el rostro y se notó confundido. Serena se detuvo de golpe, estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que ese chico no era Darién.

-"Ahh…y-yo lo-lo siento… le confundí"- Serena intentó disculparse. El chico la observó entre divertido y sorprendido. Serena no podía creerlo, en verdad se parecía mucho a Darién, aunque se veía más joven, tal vez tendría uno o dos años más que ella. Pero a distancia le pareció idéntico, de cerca lo que más lo diferenciaba era el color verde de sus ojos.

-"No te preocupes…"-contestó él algo divertido aún-"me sucede mucho,"- Serena se confundió todavía más, la sonrisa del chico aumentó- "las chicas siempre tratan de llamar mi atención con todo tipo de pretextos".-

Serena enrojeció, aunque no estaba segura si de vergüenza o coraje, definitivamente ese **no** era Darién.

Le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse. Pero el chico se le adelantó y se interpuso en su camino.

-"¡Era una broma!"- dijo sonriendo intentando conciliar la situación- "Lo siento pero, en serio ¿con quién pudiste confundirme?..."- Serena volvió a observarlo, y sí, sin duda se parecía demasiado pero, su energía y su color era diferente.

-"Tienes razón,"- comentó Serena apenada-"en realidad no eres tan parecido…"-

Él sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia: -"Mi nombre es Den Daichi, pero puedes llamarme Den."-

Serena lo igualó: -"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, pero llámame Serena"-

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, comenzaron a platicar sobre ellos y lo que hacían ahí. En un rato Serena se enteró de que Den tenía 19 años, que estudiaba la universidad y se encontraba en el parque con sus compañeros realizando una investigación de campo, que era un estudiante promedio, hijo único. Pudo saber más pero entonces recordó que tenía que ver a Mina en cualquier momento y su nuevo amigo debía regresar a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Antes de irse Den preguntó: -"¿Serena, podemos vernos de nuevo? ¿Tal vez mañana a la misma hora?"-

Serena dudó un momento, pero después recordó que lo más seguro es que a esa misma hora tendría que estar sola y quizá aburrida durante los siguientes días, y Den era muy agradable.

-"¡Claro! Nos vemos…"-

-"Adiós"- la despidió sonriendo abiertamente.

Serena llegó al punto de reunión un par de minutos antes que Mina, la cual después de saludarla le contaba todo lo que había hecho y aprendido ese día. Se veía tan feliz y realizada. Serena se sentía complacida al ver a su amiga así.

…

Más tarde ese mismo día, las cinco chicas se reunían como siempre en el Templo Hikagua. Luna y Artemis estaban con ellas, últimamente ambos estaban intentando reunir información sobre los alrededores para enterarse si algo cambiaba, o de algo útil sobre lo que podría orillar a su Princesa a congelar la Tierra. Plut no era de mucha ayuda en ese sentido.

Al enterarse Rei de que dos de ellas habían dejado sola a Serena por lo que para ella era demasiado tiempo, comenzó a reemprender a Lita y a Mina por su descuido:

-"¡No podemos darnos el lujo de descuidarla!..."-

-"¡Basta Rei!"- intervino Serena mortificada-"fui yo la de la idea…y antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que he aceptado sus condiciones sin oponerme, pero no quiero que sigan sacrificando su tiempo por mí. Pueden seguir turnándose para 'vigilarme´, pero traten de seguir sus vidas lo más normal posible"-Rei iba a refutar lo dicho pero Serena continuó, en un susurro y con la mirada en el suelo-"no quiero seguir sintiéndome culpable…"-

La mirada en todas las chicas se suavizó e intercambiaron miradas tristes. Luna no se sorprendió de que Serena se sintiera de esa forma. Lita fue quien habló primero:

-"No creímos que…te sintieras de esa forma Serena"-

Amy la secundó-"Sólo deseábamos poder protegerte…"-

-"Tu no debes sentirte culpable"- Mina intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa-"nuestra preocupación es de corazón, eres importante para nosotras"- Serena no pudo evitar recibir esas últimas palabras con resentimiento, ellas estaban obligadas por la princesa, pero entonces Mina completó regalándole un fuerte abrazo-"¡eres nuestra amiga, la mejor!"-

Serena sonrió enternecida soltando un par de lágrimas.

-"La más llorona"- añadió Rei con una sonrisa resignada que Serena devolvió un poco más alegre.-"Y gracias, porque a pesar de todo, te sigues preocupando por nosotras"-

-"Ustedes también son importantes para mí"-comentó Serena limpiándose las lágrimas.

-"Vamos a tratar de respetar tus deseos"- dijo Mina con seriedad.

Rei no muy convencida añadió-"Y trataremos de darte espacio… ¡pero debes prometer no meterte en problemas! ¡y comunicarte con nosotras si algo sucede!"-

Intimidada por el tono de Rei, Serena asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

…

Un rato después, y ya cuando la noche había caído, Serena y Mina bajaban las escaleras del templo Hikagua. Era hora de ir a casa.

Mina venía hablando sobre su clase de hoy y sobre un apuesto chico que había conocido ahí. Fue cuando Serena recordó que no les había hablado de su nuevo amigo y de lo sorprendida que la había dejado. Estaba por mencionarlo cuando Mina se detuvo de golpe estando al final de los escalones y señaló el cielo, pudieron ver con claridad como una estrella fugaz pasaba con rapidez, ambas sonrieron con nostalgia en silencio, hasta que Mina interrumpió:

-"¡Debemos pedir un deseo!"-

Serena sonrió y cerró los ojos. Después de un momento los abrió y preguntó emocionada –"¿Que deseo pediste?"-

Mina se sonrojó y suspiró, un segundo después su rostro se notó afligido y mordiéndose el labio dio media vuelta y se echó a correr de vuelta al Templo gritando algo de que había dejado su libreta de canto.

Serena dijo que la esperaría, Mina se apresuró dejándola a los pies del Templo.

Serena bufó, odiaba tener que subir todas esas escaleras. En ese momento sintió algo extraño, una nueva, o quizá vieja energía. Hace un tiempo Rei y Haruka le habían enseñado a sentir la energía que rodeaba a las personas, distinguirlas por su intensidad, color, o si era negativa o positiva; Fue difícil, tomando en cuenta el carácter de sus maestras, pero lo había logrado, de esa forma se sentía feliz cuando podía sentir la presencia de Darién.

Esta nueva energía era fuerte, pero familiar, aunque no podía reconocerla, y estaba cerca, demasiado…

-"¡Hola!...Bombón."- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Serena abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente, esa voz y ese sobrenombre, sólo podía tratarse de una persona. Giró suavemente para apreciar frente a ella a un atractivo joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que la miraban con dulzura y con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Seiya…"- la mirada de Serena se enterneció y su sonrisa se amplió. Un par de lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo le obsequió al apuesto joven un fuerte abrazo, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un poco sorprendido por la bienvenida.

Seiya acomodó su mentón en el cabello de la chica, la había extrañado tanto, y ahora ella estaba ahí, feliz por volver a verlo. Pudo apreciar el ligero pero embriagante perfume que aún recordaba ella despedía. Y nuevamente, y con más fuerza, pudo sentir esa necesidad de sentirla cerca y poder apreciar esa sonrisa.

Serena estaba tan feliz, no podía creer que Seiya había regresado, su amigo, su mejor amigo.

-"Seiya…"- Dijo separándose lentamente y viéndolo a los ojos-"no creí que volvería a verte, pero estoy feliz de que así sea"- completó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-"¡Vamos, Bombón!…seca esas lágrimas…yo también estoy feliz de verte."- su voz era suave y cariñosa.

-"Y… ¿cuál es la causa de su regreso?"-preguntó con mucha curiosidad. Para Seiya no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella preguntó en plural.

-"Bombón…yo…"-Seiya la vio a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente.-"…yo sé que en nuestra despedida tu dijiste que siempre seriamos amigos, también sé que dijiste amar a… Darién, por lo tanto no voy a mentirte…"-se acercó a ella, que ya se notaba un poco confundida, se inclinó, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la extendió hacia su propio rostro y depositó un tierno beso en el dorso de la suave mano, murmurando para ella-"…vine por ti"

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par sonrojándose bellamente, después de eso todo fue muy rápido.

De un momento a otro Seiya fue impulsado hacia atrás de un fuerte golpe, reaccionando hábilmente para no caer giró sobre sí mismo para terminar sólo arrastrando los pies, levantando un poco de polvo en el trayecto, quedando casi de rodillas.

Se llevó un brazo al estomago instintivamente, hizo una mueca y cerró un ojo intentando asimilar el dolor, el golpe había sido potente. Sin levantar la vista dijo tranquilamente:

-"También me da gusto verte… Uranos."- levantó la mirada y pudo ver claramente a una seria y molesta Haruka, de pie frente a una confundida Serena.

-"No puedo decir lo mismo Kou, pero eso sí ¡Mi nombre es Haruka Tenou y si estuviese transformada ese golpe seria diez veces más fuerte!"-

-"¡Haruka!"- trato de reprender Serena, sin lograrlo. En ese momento las demás chicas se acercaron rápidamente por detrás de ella, quedando igualmente sorprendidas al ver a Seiya, pero deteniéndose de hacer algún comentario al ver la posición de Haruka.

-"Creí que habíamos quedado como amigos…"-Seiya intentó romper la tensión.

-"Los 'amigos'…"-respondió Haruka remarcando la última palabra-"…no llegan a escondidas,"-y añadiendo con desprecio en la voz-"…y no intentan llevarse lo que no es suyo".-

Las inners intercambiaron miradas intentando comprender la situación.

-"Sí, bueno…"- Seiya se puso de pie y se alisó el saco. –"creo que he causado un malentendido…"-

Una ligera pero burlona risa se escuchó a unos metros de ahí. Detrás de Seiya se dejaron escuchar un par de pasos.

-"Vamos Seiya…te lo buscaste".- dijo una conocida y arrogante voz. Un segundo después y bajo la mirada contenta de las chicas, a excepción de una que no tenía intención de cambiar su dura mirada, Yaten y Taiki Kou se dejaron ver.-"Tu siempre creas problemas."-

Taiki observó a Haruka y le comentó como lo más normal del mundo –"Ese fue un buen golpe"-

-"¡Yaten! ¡Taiki!- Serena los nombró con felicidad y después se dirigió a Haruka –"Ellos son amigos ¡Aliados en la última batalla!"

Haruka frunció el ceño. Nunca le habían agradado, pero Serena tenía razón. Ella misma les había encomendado a su princesa en esa ocasión. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos, pero siguió con la vista fija en Seiya para después decirle fríamente –"Te lo advierto, no busques problemas, te estaré vigilando"-

Seiya asintió levemente.

En cuanto Haruka comenzó a alejarse las chicas se acercaron a ellos, Serena tuvo la misma reacción que con Seiya, abrazó a ambos chicos (al mismo tiempo) lo cual los sorprendió, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a los arrebatos de cariño de la chica, pero también los divirtió mucho. Seiya observó como Serena los recibió también a ellos y no pudo evitar pensar que para ella sólo eran unos muy buenos amigos.

Sonrió para sí. Acababan de llegar, no tenia caso que comenzara a mortificarse.

* * *

Por favor no olviden los reviews, será un consuelo para mi saber que responden a la historia, ya sea para criticar, comentar, saludar, sugerir o reafirmar algo, pero envíenlos xfa^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos dias estare editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	3. Sueños y Encuentros

(Capítulo Editado)

**Disclaimer.- **

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo II**

"**Sueños y Encuentros"**

Después del recibimiento de los chicos, Mina acompañó a Serena a casa con Luna acomodada como siempre en su hombro.

Venían platicando de la gran sorpresa que se habían llevado y de lo contentas que estaban por el regreso de sus amigos. Habían platicado todos juntos un rato, así se enteraron de que ellos sólo estaban de visita, según sus palabras, y que estarían por un tiempo, esperando que su presencia no las molestara (a excepción de Haruka).

**Flash Back**

Estando en el patio del Templo Hikagua, rodeados de las chicas, Yaten alcanzó a ver a una linda gatita negra que lo observaba con interés.

-"Hola Luna"- dijo con dulzura. Luna desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de Artemis.

Después Yaten observó burlón a Seiya, que aún se quejaba del golpe recibido. No podía creer que se hubiese distraído tanto como para no verlo venir, entonces sacó el comentario:

-"Increíble que una chica te hubiese dejado así. Me decepcionas Seiya"-

-"No dirías lo mismo si hubieses sido tú."- respondió el aludido-"Es fuerte."-

Las chicas sólo sonrieron resignadas. Mina rió suavemente, agitando la muñeca restándole importancia y diciendo como si nada:

-"No se preocupen por Haruka, ella se toma las cosas muy a pecho, pero sólo intenta cuidar de Serena, por supuesto, de cualquier invasor…"-

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Oye Serena…"-cuestionó Mina en un susurro-"¿no te parece que ellos han cambiado desde la última vez que los vimos?"-Serena la observó, intentando pensar, Mina continuó-"Se ven más maduros pero un poco más relajados, sobre todo Yaten…"-

Serena suavizó su mirada, claro, había olvidado lo triste que Mina estaba después de la partida de los chicos casi dos años atrás. Ahora reparaba en la reacción y en la alegría que Mina demostraba en su rostro. Tan sólo al nombrarlo mostró un ligero sonrojo.

-"¿El te gusta, cierto?"-se atrevió a preguntar. Mina tan sólo se sonrojó con más fuerza y desvió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido, entonces respondió susurrando con tristeza:

-"¿Es una tontería, cierto?"-

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-el tono de Serena era de incredulidad.

-"El jamás se fijaría en mí…"-

-"Mina Aino, la diosa del amor ¿cómo puedes pensar así?"-

Mina no cambió su expresión, a pesar de la intención de su amiga.

-"Él ama a su Princesa, y no lo culpó, de todos modos terminara por irse…"-

-"Mina, eso no te impide intentarlo, tu nunca fuiste alguien que se da por vencida antes de tiempo… ¡Vamos! ¡Eres Sailor V y sigues siendo mi ídolo!"-

Mina sonrió. No importaba la situación, Serena siempre la hacía sentir bien.

…..

Ya en su habitación y con el pijama puesto, Serena recibió la llamada diaria de Darién. Tal vez no podían verse todos los días, pero él la llamaba todas las noches, sin falta. Se contaban lo que habían hecho en el día, sus planes para el siguiente y que harían en su próxima cita, la cual Serena esperaba con mucha ansiedad.

Después de un rato Serena le contó sobre su inesperada visita:

-"¡Seiya, Yaten y Taiki volvieron! Todas estamos muy contentas".-

-"Lo sé Serena, pude sentirlos, además, Yaten y Taiki Kou se presentaron ante mí una vez que arribaron. Lo creyeron adecuado."-

-"Vaya, no lo sabía"- Serena soltó una risita-"Y Haruka los acusó de llegar a escondidas…"-

-"Me alegra saber que te cuida muy bien"- Darién no pudo evitar reflejar en su voz cierto alivió. Después de haber visto a los hermanos Kou hace un par de horas, y notar que Seiya no estaba con ellos, no se sorprendió cuando Serena mencionó que lo había visto; el interés que ese chico mostraba en Serena, y que no se molestaba en ocultar, lo hacían sentirse… 'incomodo'.

Pero ahora que sabía que Haruka también había estado ahí y que seguramente les hizo frente, lo tranquilizó un poco.

Un momento después la plática terminó, ya que según Darién, Serena debía descansar puesto que tenía clases al siguiente día.

…..

_Silencio…_

_Claridad…_

_Nostalgia…_

_Una suave brisa mecía ligeramente unas entreabiertas cortinas que daban paso al balcón dejando entrar los primeros rayos del sol a la enorme habitación blanca, la cual lucia hermosa con bordes de oro y plata. Frente al balcón estaba una enorme cama rodeada de pilares plateados, cubierta de ligeras cortinas de seda blanca, que se movían con suavidad, dando un toque casi celestial al cuadro._

_Una pequeña y negra figura entró por el balcón y se acercó a la cama con sigilo. _

_Recostada cual bella durmiente, se encontraba una joven, hermosa sin duda, con cabellos dorados, dos curiosos chonguitos la adornaban; su rostro, sereno, casi angelical, reposaba tranquilo sobre la almohada; su piel, blanca y tersa, la hacía ver delicada y frágil; pero, lo que más llamaba la atención en ese momento era la singular marca que decoraba su frente: una dorada luna creciente._

_La respiración de la joven era lenta y acompasada, ignorante de que un par de pupilas azules la observaban. La pequeña y peluda portadora de esas pupilas se acercó lentamente a uno de los costados de la cama y con una voz suave pero firme habló:_

_-"Princesa…es hora de despertar…"-_

_La delicada silueta de la joven sólo se removió en su lugar dando la espalda a su interlocutora. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven._

_-"Princesa…"-continuó- "He intentado y llamado a su puerta casi una hora…esta mala costumbre debe terminar…"-_

_-"Oh Luna…"-la joven contestó risueña-"¿qué de malo tiene seguir soñando en lugar de volver a esta triste realidad?"-decía sentándose en su lugar y viendo al ventanal. _

_-"Princesa…"- contestó dulcemente una linda gatita de pelaje negro, con la misma característica en la frente, una luna creciente.- "Usted tiene responsabilidades…y no puede evitarme toda la mañana"-agregó seria-"está bien que asegure su puerta, pero no tiene mucho caso si deja las ventanas abiertas…es peligroso."-_

_La chica sonrió amargamente y observó a Luna:_

_-"Pero Luna, si cierro las ventanas no podrías entrar a despertarme…"-_

_-"Es peligroso."- remarcó seriamente Luna- "su seguridad es primero".-_

_Poniéndose de pie la joven princesa caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a los ventanales y cerrarlos con cierta tristeza en su rostro, agregando:_

_-"No me gusta estar aquí…encerrada y escondida como si fuera una criminal…"-_

_-"Por favor, Princesa, no diga eso..."-replicó suavemente Luna.-"Usted puede ir y venir por este castillo a su placer."_

_-"Pero no me dejan salir, ni siquiera a los jardines."_

_-"Podría ser peligroso".-_

_-"Tal vez esa amenaza ni siquiera la lleven a cabo, Luna."_

_-"Su madre fue muy clara, no tomaremos riesgos; de no ser por esta guerra sus guardianas estarían aquí, así podríamos confiar en su total protección." _

_La Princesa sonrió con pesadez.-"De no ser por esta guerra ni siquiera tendría que esconderme…Sólo espero que ellas estén bien"._

_Luna no pudo evitar que su mirada se entristeciera ante la esperanza de su Princesa, diciendo en un susurro.-"La Tierra resultó ser un poderoso enemigo"-_

…

Serena abrió los ojos, despertando. La oscuridad aún reinaba en la habitación, aún era de noche.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo o tan sólo un loco sueño? Parecía tan real, pero, era imposible. La Luna no pudo haber estado en guerra con la Tierra…no pudieron haber sido enemigos…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando retener sus pensamientos. Ella amaba a Darién, que había sido el Príncipe Endimión de la Tierra; recordaba haber amado y añorado a la Tierra desde siempre, como Princesa del Reino Lunar.

¿Por qué estos 'recuerdos' llegaban ahora?

…

Un hermoso sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor, era una tarde calurosa después de clases.

Serena caminaba tranquilamente junto a Amy, Rei, Mina, Lita y por supuesto: Seiya, quien junto a Yaten y Taiki habían reanudado sus vidas como estudiantes e intentaban también hacerlo como cantantes, por lo que los dos últimos se habían adelantado a unas platicas con cierto productor.

Esa mañana las chicas, estando sólo entre ellas, y con pesadez, llegaron a la decisión de que debían sincerarse con los chicos. Debían contarles sobre lo que en cualquier momento podría acontecer, por lo tanto, unas horas antes se dispusieron a hablar con ellos.

**Flash Back**

Durante uno de los breves descansos que les otorgaban en la preparatoria, Mina, Amy, Lita y Serena llevaron a los chicos a un lugar apartado y tranquilo. Mina tomó la palabra:

-"Yaten, Seiya, Taiki…nosotras queríamos sincerarnos con ustedes."-su rostro denotaba tristeza, aún así, les regaló una linda sonrisa, ante la curiosa mirada de los chicos.-"Nos da mucho gusto que estén de regreso, y si fuera por nosotras, estaríamos felices de tenerlos aquí por siempre…"-

Yaten la observó con curiosidad, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a Mina, entonces él interrumpió con un suave: -"pero…?"-

-"Pero…"-continuó la rubia bajando la mirada-"nos sentimos con la obligación de prevenirlos…"- ahora la miraban confusos –"Algo muy… grave esta por suceder..."-

-"Quizá en días,"-añadió Amy con la misma mirada triste que todas tenían-"semanas, meses…años, pero sucederá."-

-"Sera un nuevo enemigo,"- continuó Lita-"muy poderoso. Tanto, que quizá no podamos vencerlo,"- los tres chicos estaban realmente confundidos. ¿Por que hablaban de esa forma? ¿Por qué se rendían antes de tiempo? Lita prosiguió-"Como consecuencia y única salida, la Tierra será congelada por nuestra Princesa, y durara siglos…"-

Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Fruncieron el ceño y estaban por hablar cuando Mina se les adelantó:

-"Esta escrito. Nada se puede hacer y nada se hará para que sea diferente. Lucharemos, sí. Pero no deben intervenir."-

Amy añadió conciliadoramente –"Sólo queríamos que lo supieran, son nuestros amigos, pero es justo que sepan lo que se avecina para que…bueno… no deban quedarse atrapados aquí, en la Tierra."

Los tres parecieron meditar lo recién escuchado. Seiya observó a Serena, quien no había dicho nada, sólo estaba ahí, en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

Mina observó a Yaten un segundo, para después darle la espalda y murmurar –"Tal vez deban volver con su 'Princesa'…"- diciendo esto último con cierto resentimiento.

Los tres devolvieron miradas perplejas. Entonces Yaten decidió hablar:

-"Nosotros…ya no somos Sailors."-

Todas los miraron muy sorprendidas. Entonces Taiki siguió –"El poder como sailor scouts no era nuestro…se nos fue otorgado provisoriamente después de que nuestro planeta fue atacado, las portadoras de ese poder nos los dieron para poder luchar por ellas después de que Galaxia les arrebatara sus semillas estelares."-

Seiya añadió con firmeza –"Somos guerreros, sí, y somos fuertes. Pero ya no somos más Sailor Scouts. Nuestro planeta está siendo reconstruido. Nuestra Princesa deseaba que después de todo lo acontecido, nosotros pudiéramos encontrar paz y tranquilidad, y nuestro deseo era que fuera aquí, en la Tierra. Después de lo que nos han contado, con mucho mayor razón nos alegramos de estar aquí, a tiempo."-

-"Estamos en deuda"-continuó Taiki con decisión-"pero no nos pidan que no luchemos…"-

-"Somos guerreros, y también las ayudaremos"- la voz de Yaten fue decidida.

El rostro de las chicas se iluminó, estaban contentas y agradecidas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora estaban con Rei, después de clases para ponerla al corriente sobre la decisión de los chicos. Se habían acomodado en uno de los asientos del parque, frente a un área con juegos infantiles. El parque en ese momento se encontraba muy transitado, muchos niños y parejas estaban por los alrededores.

Las chicas interrogaban a Seiya sobre su planeta y su reconstrucción, cuando Serena se separó del grupo apenas unos metros para comprarse un helado. Acababa de recibirlo, cuando al girarse chocó imprudentemente con un hombre, el cono se le resbaló de las manos y el helado terminó embarrado en la ropa del desconocido.

-"Cuanto lo siento…"-Serena se puso roja de la pena, sacó su pañuelo para intentar limpiar su descuido y riendo nerviosamente añadió-"Por favor disculpe, a veces soy muy torpe."- entonces alzó la mirada y pudo ver a un hombre rubio, vestía ropa deportiva y lentes oscuros.

-"No te preocupes, preciosa, también fue culpa mía"- el hombre sonrió y se quitó los lentes de sol, dejando al descubierto una mirada y un rostro conocido, y que no era bienvenido.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par, reflejando sorpresa, miedo y mucha confusión al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas volvieron el rostro con brusquedad al escuchar la voz de Serena soltando con rudeza: -"¡Jedite!"-

Serena, instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No terminaba de asimilarlo cuando en un segundo las chicas estaban frente a ella y Seiya a su lado. Él no conocía al tipo, pero sentía que ese era su lugar.

El rubio las miró muy confundido y con esfuerzo se atrevió a preguntar con desconfianza–"Ahh… ¿sucede algo malo?"- al notar la mirada de desconcierto en las jovencitas que tenia frente a él, añadió –"Lo del helado fue un accidente, pero si la hace sentir mejor puedo comprarle otro…"-

Ahora sí estaban confundidas, ese no parecía el viejo Jedite, al contrario, parecía bastante normal y hasta quizás algo intimidado por la posición que ellas habían tomado, y claramente no parecía reconocerlas.

Amy decidió hablar –"No es necesario, disculpe, no pretendíamos ser groseras, es sólo que usted se parece mucho a… a alguien que nos trae malos recuerdos"-

El desconocido alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad –"De acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen… Debo irme, que estén bien."-

-"Vaya…"- comentó Mina una vez que el rubio se hubo alejado-"Eso fue extraño. Y hasta fue amable."-

-"Dímelo a mí,"- continuó Serena todavía con un rostro de escepticismo –"Me lleve un gran susto."-

Lita se rascaba la cabeza–"¿Que creen que suceda? Yo no entiendo nada"-

-"Creo que…"- contestó Amy intentando encontrar la razón más lógica-"después de la batalla contra Beryl, Serena nos otorgó otra oportunidad de poder vivir, tal y como la Reina Serenity lo había hecho en el pasado. Al parecer no fuimos las únicas que volvimos."-

Rei la secundó –"Estoy de acuerdo con Amy, si lo pensamos detenidamente, es justo que todos tengan una segunda oportunidad. Él no parece una mala persona, su energía es la misma, pero ya no es maligna."-

Mina mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e hizo el comentario acostumbrado –"¡Pues a mí siempre me pareció muy guapo!"-.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar mirarla con divertida incredulidad y Rei rodó los ojos. Mina nunca cambiaria.

Mina estaba muy divertida con la situación así que continuo-"¿Creen que hubiera algún problema si intento conocerlo, quiero decir, en su nueva vida?"-

Ahora Rei la veía como un bicho raro y soltó un represivo:

-"¡Minaaa!"-

Lita observó el sitio por el que el tipo se había ido y se le unió a Mina. –"Pues ya que lo mencionas, es cierto. Y qué decir de Neflyte…"-

Mina asintió enérgicamente aprobando la observación de su amiga.

Serena se llevó una mano a la frente, aunque le parecían muy graciosos los comentarios; en verdad que sus amigas eran impredecibles. Seiya no entendía del todo la situación pero le divertía la actitud de las chicas.

Rei estaba por reprender a sus dos compañeras cuando Amy soltó un suave: –"Es verdad…"- diciéndolo casi para ella misma.

Todas voltearon a verla con extrañeza e incredulidad. Rei comenzaba a desesperarse. –"¿Tu también Amy?"-

-"No…yo sólo quería decir que era cierto, ni Mina ni Lita tuvieron que luchar contra ellos dos, por eso no están recelosas con ellos."- apuntó Amy.

Mina volvió a asentir con ánimo. Lita pareció meditar las palabras de su amiga. Entonces a Serena le surgió una duda, y dirigiéndose a Mina cuestionó.

-"¿Si ustedes dos no lucharon contra ellos, entonces como los recuerdan? ¿Y como saben que Neflyte era apuesto?"-

Mina pareció meditar sus palabras y respondió con cierta duda.-"No estoy segura, pero creo que quizá sea por los recuerdo de mi vida en el Milenio de Plata…"-

-"Yo también"- añadió Lita con suavidad pero no muy convencida, entrecerrando los ojos, como si intentara recordar más.

-"Ahora que lo dicen,"- comento Rei-"creo recordar algo parecido…"

Serena las observó un poco confundida. ¿Cómo podían tener recuerdos de ese tipo con ellos, cuando también en el pasado habían sido sus enemigos junto con el Negaverso?

Un momento después fueron separándose para así cada una pudiera realizar sus actividades.

Seiya se despidió de ellas, para poder alcanzar a Yaten y Taiki.

Serena fue acompañada a casa por Amy.

…..

Más tarde, ese día, Serena volvía a despedir alegremente a Lita en el mismo parque para esperar a Mina.

En ese momento, por su mente pasaba una gran variedad de pensamientos. Se sentía feliz por el regreso de su amigo, inquieta por la situación, ofuscada por el recién encuentro con 'Jedite' y confundida por el sueño anterior.

Se sentía extraña, casi no recordaba su pasado, pero lo que si recordaba era paz, tranquilidad, y el amor que sentía por Endimión. Por alguna razón no había comentado nada aún a las chicas ni a Luna sobre su sueño.

Se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud apenas unos pasos. Frente a la acera habían unas cuantas tiendas departamentales. Distraídamente meditó un momento sobre ir o no ir a matar el tiempo. Entonces, de una de las tiendas salió un hombre, de tez bronceada y largos cabellos platinados, elegantemente vestido y con el imponente porte que lo caracterizaba.

De los labios de Serena se articuló, con esfuerzo y casi en un susurro:

-"Malachite"-

De pronto, todo desapareció y se volvió blanco…

…..

_Era siglos atrás, en un hermoso y enorme palacio ubicado en la antigua luna, en el Milenio de Plata. _

_La Princesa Serenity caminaba por uno de los extensos pasillos, con paso un tanto apresurado y con un rostro que mostraba alegría. Sus amigas habían vuelto. En el camino alcanzó a ver a Uranos, que no quitaba la vista de una de las habitaciones. Sonrió, le alegraba verla._

_Su sonrisa desapareció de pronto al contemplar, unos metros más adelante, un rostro desconocido, un hombre con un imponente porte y cabellos platinados. Lucia una armadura negra en pecho y hombros, una larga capa y una espada que descansaba a uno de sus costados. Era un guerrero, sin duda, quien al sentir la presencia de la chica giró la vista y posó la mirada, inexpresiva, en la de ella. Automáticamente el guerrero se inclinó levemente, al reconocerla. _

_Instintivamente y sin saber porque, la Princesa se ocultó detrás de uno de los enormes pilares. Un segundo después, de una de las habitaciones salió una desconocida dama, vestida majestuosamente, y con un hermoso rostro que mostraba solemnidad, una tiara descansaba sobre su cabello. Detrás de ella, salió otro desconocido, un hombre mayor y elegante que también mostraba una corona. Su madre, la Reina Serenity, seguida de Saturn, salieron detrás de ellos. _

_El desconocido, aún con seriedad en el rostro, se dirigió a la Reina Serenity:_

_-"Entonces…tenemos un trato. El compromiso está hecho."- La Reina asintió. _

_La desconocida, con la vista perdida en uno de los ventanales, añadió –"Sólo esperamos que este compromiso nos traiga paz, y que perdure…"- su voz se notaba cansada._

_La Reina, con mirada inexpresiva, contestó –"Hare todo lo que esté en mis manos."-_

…..

-"¡Serena!"-

Serena parpadeó repetidamente antes de darse cuenta que estaba de pie, y que a su lado estaba Darién…no, no era Darién, era Den, su nuevo amigo.

Entonces recordó, volvió la mirada hacia la tienda, y ahí estaba: Subiéndose a una limosina, con una cajita de regalo en sus manos. Malachite.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Amy, era cierto, ellos también habían vuelto. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, sin duda todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-"¿Serena, estas bien?"- repitió Den.

-"Oh, lo siento…es sólo que…me pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero ya se fue"- contestó sonriéndole, aunque todavía se encontraba confundida. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Y ese recuerdo? ¿Ya había conocido a Malachite antes del ataque?

-"Me alegra que hayas venido"- dijo él.

-"A mí también"-

Serena platicó por un rato con Den, sobre muchas cosas. Parecían viejos amigos. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con él. Le contaba sobre sus amigas, sobre Seiya y los Three Ligths, sobre la preparatoria, y por supuesto, sobre Darién.

-"¿Lo quieres mucho, cierto?"- cuestionó dulcemente, al escuchar la forma con que Serena hablaba de él.

-"¡Con todo mi corazón!"-

-"¿Y dónde está él?-

-"Bueno…él está trabajando, tiene una pasantía como Doctor en un prestigioso hospital."- Contestó orgullosa, aunque no pudo evitar comentar, con una sonrisa de resignación -"Por lo mismo, casi no lo veo, pero cuando es así, trató de disfrutar cada segundo a su lado."-

-"Él no debería dejarte sola tanto tiempo,"- comentó Den un poco serio-"quiero decir, si te quisiera tanto como tú a él…"-

Serena iba a refutar lo dicho, cuando él agregó –"Cuando uno ama a una persona, busca estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado."-

Serena no supo que decir. Por un momento, le pareció absurdo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Ella amaba a Darién, por lo tanto buscaba cada oportunidad para estar a su lado.

-"No me refiero realmente a importunar a esa persona,"- continuó Den-"pero si a buscar un apoyo… un abrazo… un beso, y decirle esas palabras, que sabes son tu fuente e inspiración, pero también son la de ella, por lo tanto es urgente tanto para ti como para ella escucharlas…"-

Serena se sorprendió un poco, por un lado le parecía que Den tenía razón, ella era el vivo ejemplo de ello; pero por otro lado, sabía que era egoísta pensar en tener a Darién sólo para ella.

-"Se que él me ama, ha sido así desde el pasado…"- comentó, mas para sí misma.

-"No puedes asumir algo así, nada se mantiene estático. En el corazón no se manda y en ocasiones la rutina y la costumbre pueden confundirse con cariño. Tal vez tu no lo creas, pero yo pienso que es importante decirlo con palabras o acciones, demostrarle a la persona amada que es lo más importante para ti."-

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma? Ella jamás había dudado…Sí, si lo había hecho, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer: poco más de tres años atrás, cuando Darién terminó con ella. En este momento se sentía de la misma forma.

Den observó la mirada triste de Serena, arrepentido de lo que había dicho sin pensar, intentó remediar la situación. –"Lo siento…yo…Yo no debería meterme, no conozco a tu novio así que no sé lo que pase por su mente, y desconozco la relación que has tenido con él. Pero eso sí, debes saber que… él sería un tonto si no te quisiera…créeme, es difícil no enamorarse de alguien como tú."- comentó con dulzura.

Serena agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa.

-"Debo irme ya…Mina debe estar esperándome."-

-"Entiendo, y, en verdad lo lamento…a veces no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo."-

Serena le sonrió dulcemente. Den la observó un momento y le preguntó con desconfianza: -"¿Nos vemos mañana?...".

Serena asintió levemente y soltó con dulzura –"Adiós"-

…..

Minutos antes, a unas calles de ahí, dentro de un enorme edificio, Mina Aino salía de uno de los estudios de grabación, acompañada de un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños, compañero de su clase de canto.

Mina no podía evitar mostrar una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, hablaba y reía con el chico, con quien parecía tener confianza ya que rozaba y apoyaba su mano en el brazo de esté; todo esto frente la atenta mirada de otro chico, de ojos verde claro pero hechizantes a la vez, quien también salía de una de las oficinas cercanas, acompañado de otro chico.

Yaten Kou observó un momento la escena, con su típica mirada inexpresiva. Seiya, que lo acompañaba, al ver a Mina llamó su atención con un cariñoso saludo. Cuando ella los vio, se despidió amablemente de su acompañante y se dirigió con sus amigos.

-"¿Que tal tu clase, Mina?"- cuestionó Seiya con interés. Yaten permaneció en silencio.

-"¡Fue fantástica! Me divertí mucho."-

Seiya continuó –"¿Y adonde te diriges?"-

-"Voy a buscar a Serena, para acompañarla antes de ir al templo"-

-"Te acompañamos"- Mina asintió y comenzó a caminar. Yaten rodó los ojos. Seiya sonrió. Bien, sólo necesitaba saber qué hacer para poder hablar con Bombón a solas. Intentando hacer tiempo desvió el tema:

-"¿Y dime Mina, quien era ese chico? ¿Tu novio?"

Mina se sonrojó con dulzura, vio fugazmente a Yaten, que en ese momento la observaba, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, contestando:

-"¡No! ¿Cómo crees?...es sólo un amigo."- y volviendo a posar su vista en el chico de ojos verdes, que ya no la veía, añadió, aún sonrojada -"Que cosas dices, Seiya…"-

Para Seiya este sutil, pero evidente acto de Mina de observar de esa forma a Yaten, no paso desapercibido. Sonrió. ¡Era perfecto! Ya sabía lo que haría. Disculpándose con Mina diciéndole que habían olvidado algo y que las alcanzarían en un momento, se quedó con un confundido Yaten, quien no recordaba haber olvidado nada.

-"Yaten, necesitó un favor…"- el aludido alzó una ceja, sabía que no le gustaría la solicitud. Seiya continuó –"Necesito que distraigas a Mina"-

Yaten frunció el ceño.-"¿Y porque tengo que hacer eso? A mí no me metas en tus problemas con Tsukino."-

Seiya rogó con la mirada, y suplicó –"¡Por favor! ¡Vamos! nunca te pido nada…necesito hablar con ella"-

Yaten pareció pensarlo –"¿Como pretendes que la distraiga?"-

-"No lo sé…invítale un helado, al cine, a caminar…"-

Yaten volvió a fruncir el ceño y lo interrumpió –"olvídalo"-

-"¡Vamos! O me obligaras a volver y buscar al chico con el que estaba…"-

Yaten le dio la espalda, evidentemente molesto, y retomando el camino añadió –"De acuerdo, lo hare."-

Seiya no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa.

…..

Serena se encontraba contándole a Mina su breve encuentro con Malachite.

-"Vaya,"- comentó Mina con sorpresa en el rostro –"dos en un día…que extraño, quizá debamos comentárselo a Haruka y Michiru."

-"Quizá tengas razón,"- Serena observó con detenimiento el lugar donde había visto a Malachite –"Aunque, como dijo Rei, no creo que representen un peligro…"- entonces añadió con diversión en la voz –"¿Y él también te parece atractivo?"-

Mina sonrió, siguiéndole el juego, y respondió: -"Pues, él siempre me pareció muy…'serio' "-

Serena rió. Era cierto, en su recuerdo también lo había sido.

Su recuerdo… ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes habrán sido esos desconocidos? ¿Por qué Malachite estaba con ellos? ¿Malachite no había sido un subordinado de Metallia y de Beryl?

En ese momento, la llegada de Seiya y Yaten la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Que tal bombón?"- Serena los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sin perder tiempo, Seiya se dirigió a Mina –"¿Qué crees, Mina? Yaten me estaba comentando sobre un delicioso helado que venden aquí cerca y que tú deberías probar…"-

-"¿Yo?"- cuestionó una muy confundida Mina. Yaten no sabía si reírse del tonto ingenio de Seiya o golpearlo por la tontería que acababa de decir.

-"Si, Tú."- continuó Seiya. –"vamos, no puedes desairar a Yaten."-

-"¿Desairarlo?"- repitió una sonrojada Mina.

Serena no entendía bien el objetivo de Seiya, pero sabía lo que Mina deseaba, entonces la codeó suavemente y le comentó como si nada -"Anímate, Mina. Ustedes pueden alcanzarnos en el Templo…"-

A pesar de las mariposas que Mina sentía en su estomago, recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí. –"Pero Serena, no puedo dejarte sola…"-

-"No estaré sola, Seiya me acompañara."-

-"Así es, Mina, yo la cuidare."-

-"Vamos Aino"- habló Yaten al fin, harto de las vueltas que le estaban dando al asunto y de la indecisión de la chica. –"O cerraran el lugar."-

Mina lo observó andar, dio una última mirada a Serena, quien le regaló una alegre sonrisa, y se decidió a alcanzar al atractivo chico.

* * *

Este capítulo es ya más largo, espero les haya gustado. Espero también no causar confusiones en la forma de escribir. Intento progresar y con su ayuda será más fácil. Gracias por sus comentarios, son alentadores. Y, como siempre, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, impresiones o criticas.

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	4. Confesiones

(Capítulo Editado)

**Disclaimer.- **

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, sólo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones con cursiva:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…'_

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo III**

"**Confesiones"**

Seiya sonrió, esta era su oportunidad de poder hablar con ella. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa en complicidad. Los pensamientos de ambos no podían ser más distintos.

…..

Mina estaba confundida y muy nerviosa. No entendía que estaba pasando. Yaten había caminado a su lado en silencio, hasta llegar a una elegante heladería a un par de calles.

Ella estaba acostumbrada al silencioso joven, pero ahora eso aumentaba su nerviosismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse normalmente?

Yaten tranquilamente la guió hasta una de las pequeña mesas, hizo una rápida orden y se volvió hacía Mina. Cruzado de brazos, actuando despreocupadamente, la observó por un momento: Ella estaba posando su vista hacía uno de los lados, perdiendo la mirada a través de los elegantes ventanales, como si la gente que pasaba fuera muy importante; y jugaba distraídamente entrelazando las manos, como si estuviera nerviosa. Él chico no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y con seriedad se dirigió a Mina:

-"Ella estará bien, Seiya la acompaña."-

Mina volvió el rostro, sorprendida por el comentario. En realidad, e irresponsablemente, ella ni siquiera recordó a Serena desde que la había dejado en el parque con Seiya. Entonces sonrió y contestó al comentario:

-"Lo sé, Seiya me parece muy confiable"- Aún jugando con los dedos, añadió-"Los tres son muy confiables, y en verdad creo que son buenas personas…y son buenos amigos. Ustedes merecen ser felices y nos alegra que hayan elegido la Tierra para rehacer su vida… pero..."-

Yaten la observó con curiosidad, ella evitaba su mirada. Entonces la rubia continuo –"A nosotras no nos gustaría que Seiya saliera lastimado."-

El ojiverde se sorprendió, no esperaba ese comentario. Intentando sonar lo más normal posible preguntó –"¿Porque lo dices?"-

-"Porque es obvia la razón por la que estoy aquí…"- respondió ella con cierta tristeza en el tono. –"Él quería estar a solas con ella"-

-"Sí, supuse que fue muy evidente"- completó él. –"No puedes culparlo por intentarlo"-

-"No lo culpo, pero…ella lo ve como a un amigo."-

-"No lo sé, él podría ganarse su corazón…"-

Mina negó con delicadeza. –"El corazón no se gana o se pierde, simplemente te pertenece o no."-

Yaten frunció el ceño. Si lo veía desde ese punto de vista tenía sentido. Pero Seiya debía intentarlo. No perdía nada con hacerlo. Mina saboreó su helado y sonrió, en verdad estaba rico.

Quince lentos minutos pasaron junto con un incomodo silencio. Yaten por momentos fijaba su vista sobre la chica, que no parecía tomarle atención. Se encontraba confundido. ¿Por qué ella se comportaba de esa forma? Él la recordaba cómo alguien alegre y vivaz que siempre sacaba comentarios divertidos y que no perdía oportunidad de pedirle una cita. No como la chica silenciosa, y quizá hasta tímida, que tenía enfrente.

¿Por qué ella se comportaba así con él? Cuando momentos antes, saliendo de la discográfica, y acompañada de ese otro chico, había sido ella misma. Ahora con él, ni siquiera hablaba y apenas y sonreía. Hasta el maldito helado recibía más atención.

¿Es que acaso le era tan indiferente? Se supone que eran amigos, y ella no parecía estar ahí. Seguramente estaría pensando en esa chiquilla y su seguridad. Definitivamente comenzaba a desesperarse. Volvió a verla. De pronto, se encontró observando su rubio cabello, sus suaves movimientos, sus azules ojos…

De un momento a otro, Mina sintió la mirada fija de Yaten sobre ella, instintivamente hizo lo mismo, posó sus ojos azules en los verdes de él. Un ligero pero bello sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas. Se sintió ligera, muy ligera, y con un agradable hueco en el estomago.

A Yaten lo tomó de sorpresa. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella y sin querer se perdió en esas lagunas azules. Una agradable sensación en su estomago lo invadió. ¿Cómo una mirada podía hacerlo sentir de esta forma? Se sentía tan pleno, tan lleno…tan diferente. Con lentitud movió su vista y pudo notar el suave rosa de sus mejillas y de lo tersa y blanca que parecía su piel en contraste… entonces, se sacudió mentalmente ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Mina estaba confundida, aún algo perdida. Se había sentido tan bien cuando él la había visto de esa forma. Sentía miles de hermosas mariposas en su estomago. Deseaba tanto sentirse correspondida, y que él la viera de esa forma nuevamente…

El chico, todavía tratando de pensar claramente, pidió la cuenta.

…

Lejos de ahí, Serena caminaba lentamente con Seiya a su lado. Después de que Mina y Yaten se habían alejado, caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, sólo era silencio.

Un rato después, Seiya tomó la palabra –"¿En qué piensas, Bombón?"-

Serena lo observó y le regaló una linda sonrisa. –"En que fue…muy interesante, lo que hiciste con Mina…Ella debe estar muy contenta."-

-"Si bueno, no fue nada"- contestó el chico. En realidad todo lo hizo pensando en este momento. Necesitaba hablar con ella. –"Veras, Bombón…yo…yo quería platicar contigo"-

Serena no borró su sonrisa, y lo instó con la mirada para que continuara.

-"Yo…yo quería retomar la conversación que, muy delicadamente Tenou interrumpió la noche pasada." –Serena desvió la mirada, y su sonrisa se desvaneció, Seiya continuó. –"Sé que, aunque no lo reconozcas, tú…tú conoces mis sentimientos…Te lo dije hace tiempo, antes de nuestro ultimo concierto, y cuando me confesaste que sentías que Darién te había abandonado…yo…te pedí que me dejaras ocupar su lugar"-

Serena cerró los ojos. Lo recordaba. En la azotea de la preparatoria. Ella estaba destrozada y él la consoló. Ella sabía, muy dentro de su corazón, que había dudado. Que ese chico la había hecho dudar. En ese entonces ella estaba confundida, no sabía lo que sentía: por un lado Darién no estaba, no lo había visto, ni escuchado su voz durante largo tiempo, ni una llamada, ni una carta...ni una palabra; por el otro, Seiya estaba con ella, brindándole su apoyo, sus palabras, su compañía…se la pasaba tan bien con él, se sentía segura y querida a su lado.

-"Seiya, yo…"-intentó la rubia, pero él la interrumpió.

-"Por favor, déjame continuar…"- interrumpió él –"Me enamore. Sin darme cuenta y estando a tu lado, me enamore…"- Serena lo vio a los ojos tiernamente –"…y de no ser por este amor tan grande, hubiese cumplido mi palabra y te hubiese secuestrado..."- ella sonrió, este detalle lo animó a continuar -"Yo, te amo, Serena Tsukino."-

Esta última declaración la sonrojó bellamente, tal vez por el tono con que fue dicho, por la sinceridad, la decisión o por la esperanza impregnada en esas palabras; pero pudo sentir como esas últimas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Seiya la veía con adoración, como si fuera a esfumarse en cualquier momento. La quería tanto. Apenas y podía controlarse para no tomarla en brazos, robarle un beso y llevársela lejos…pero, por ese mismo amor que le tenía jamás haría algo parecido…porque sabía que ella quería a Darién. Lo sabía, pero aún así, él ya no podía vivir con esta verdad que le carcomía el alma, sentía como su corazón se consumía en la ansiedad. Él tenía que intentarlo, **debía** intentarlo.

-"Sé que, la última vez, dejaste claro tu… amor por él."- retomó Seiya, ante la falta de respuesta. –"Pero, yo sólo…quisiera una oportunidad, una mínima oportunidad para demostrarte este amor que me está consumiendo."-

Serena abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Se había quedado sin palabras… Ella sabía lo que sentía, pero ¿cómo se lo decía a él sin lastimarlo? Seiya continuó-"Bombón…sólo permíteme demostrártelo"-

-"Seiya…"- susurró ella con dulzura, observándolo con extremo cariño. –"Yo…yo te quiero mucho"- por el tono, Seiya desvió la mirada –"Te quiero mucho…Eres, eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo…"- Seiya cerró los ojos. Dolía; a pesar del cariño que emanaba de esas palabras, dolía. Ella continuó –"Seiya…mi corazón ya no me pertenece, mi corazón lo tiene él…Yo lo…lo amo"- de los ojos de ella brotaron pequeñas lágrimas, qué, a pesar de la decisión con que fueron pronunciadas, parecía que sus propias palabras la lastimaban.

El pelinegro cerró los puños. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no la había conocido antes? ¿Por qué no podía reflejarse en esos anhelados ojos y sentirse amado? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué? Si daría lo que fuera por ella. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Daria su vida, su libertad, su voluntad, con tal de que ella siquiera lo volteara a ver… ¿Qué daría aquel? ¿Qué daría aquel, que ni siquiera estaba ahí para defender lo que era suyo? Él nunca permitiría que alguien siquiera pensara en arrebatársela.

-"Yo…yo te amo, Serena;"- dijo él con la voz casi apagada –"Amo tu sonrisa, amo tu corazón… Amo tus miradas y tus gestos, tu ingenuidad y tu inocencia; amo tu cabello, tus ojos… amo tu risa y amo tus lágrimas, tu impuntualidad y tu descuido; amo tus labios, tus berrinches, tu soltura; amo tu coraje y tu valor, tu entrega, y amo tu amor por todos y cada uno de tus seres queridos y por este planeta..."-

Serena no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza y…de frustración. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir a Seiya sufrir al regalarle esas palabras. Se sentía tan mal. Él le ofrecía un amor tan incondicional, tan grande…y ella no le correspondía, ella amaba a Darién, y se sentía tan terrible porque casi podía imaginar lo que ella sentiría si su amor tan grande no fuera correspondido ¿Darién la amaría de esa misma forma?...Eso era lo que la inquietaba. Él no era muy expresivo, ella sentía su amor, pero, él no se lo decía. ¿Por qué él no podía decirle lo que Seiya si? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esta infinita tristeza?

'_Buscar un apoyo… un abrazo… un beso, y decirle esas palabras, que sabes es urgente tanto para ti como para ella escucharlas…' _Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente. Las palabras de Den estaban aún presentes _'…pienso que es importante decirlo con palabras o acciones, demostrarle a la persona amada que es lo más importante para ti'. _

-"Seiya, perdóname"- susurró ella, viéndolo a los ojos. Él mostró una triste sonrisa y negó con suavidad.

-"No es culpa tuya"- acercándose lentamente a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la vio a los ojos.-"Sólo, quiero pedirte algo…"- ella asintió, él continuó casi en un ruego –"Permíteme quedarme a tu lado… déjame estar contigo, acompañarte, cuidarte y protegerte; nada me haría más feliz que ver tu sonrisa y ser testigo de tu felicidad"-

Serena no entendía, sentía el dolor en esa palabras, inconscientemente negó con el rostro, y con la voz quebrada pronunció su nombre: -"Seiya… ¿por qué?... No deseo lastimarte"-

-"Porque amarte también significa dejarte ir…"- su voz se apagó a casi un susurro –"y rogar con toda el alma que jamás conozcas este dolor."-

Serena no pudo retener las lágrimas. ¿Tan incondicional y puro era su amor?

Seiya continuó –"Sólo espero, que él te ame al menos la mitad de lo que te amo yo"- La rubia se quebró, abrazó a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas y mitigó el llanto en su pecho. Éste la recibió y la abrazó con toda el alma.

…

Mina caminaba lentamente por la acera, Yaten Kou iba a su lado en silencio.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando llegaron a los pies del templo Hikagua.

Mina no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente la nueva timidez y nerviosismo que mostraba frente al chico, pero tenía miedo; miedo de molestarlo, de no gustarle, de decir algo inapropiado… Recordaba muy bien como en el pasado Yaten se encargaba de despreciar a cada una de sus admiradoras.

Él no parecía tener ojos más que para su princesa. Y por primera vez, ella tenía miedo de ser rechazada, porque sabía que dolería.

Apenas y podía explicar sus sentimientos. A ella le gustaba tanto y sentía que podía llegar a amar todas y cada una de sus virtudes y defectos. Él la hacía sentirse en las nubes y tan plena con tan sólo una mirada. Era tan inexplicable todo lo que la embargaba.

Lentamente posó la vista en dirección al templo, un segundo después se dirigió hacía el chico.

-"Serena no ha llegado…"-

-"Aino ¿qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?"- preguntó Yaten de golpe, harto del comportamiento de ella –"Has cambiado"-

Mina observó la inexpresiva mirada del ojiverde, nunca espero esa pregunta. Él continuó.

-"En el pasado solías ser mas… jovial, y ahora te noto en extremo callada"-

La rubia se sonrojó dulcemente y posó la mirada en el suelo, como si éste fuera muy interesante, entonces contestó.

-"Supongo que he madurado…aunque…"- una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –"la razón principal es que tú me…me pones muy nerviosa"-

Yaten frunció el ceño, confundido. –"¿Yo?"-

Mina se armó de valor, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de alzar la vista y posar sus ojos sobre los de él. Con dulzura y sonriendo prosiguió.

-"Sucede que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando algo me interesa demasiado, y…tú me…me gustas mucho Yaten"-

La inexpresiva mirada del muchacho desapareció para dar paso a una de sorpresa. Claramente no se esperaba esta confesión. En ese momento y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, Seiya y la otra chica llegaron.

-"Mina"- saludo Serena a la otra rubia, que permaneció callada y que esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada de la del chico. –"lamento la demora…"-

-"No te preocupes…"- contestó Mina volviendo en sí.

Serena continuó –"¿Qué tal el helado?"-

Mina volvió a posar sus ojos en los del chico, sonrió y con ternura contestó –"¡Delicioso!…Gracias Yaten"- Sin darle oportunidad de contestar se volvió ante su amiga y la apresuró –"Vamos, Serena, nos esperan"-

-"También nos vamos"- se despidió Seiya.

Así como las dos chicas se alejaban por los escalones, Seiya comenzó a andar. Un Yaten aún confundido dio una última mirada a la rubia antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Entonces siguió al pelinegro.

-"Gracias, Yaten…"- dijo éste ultimo –"por el favor."-

-"No fue nada…"-respondió girando el rostro en dirección al templo. Seiya notó este acto y preguntó:

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"Es solo que…"- contestó distraídamente –"No es nada…olvídalo."-

Seiya se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

…

Ya en el templo, las cinco chicas platicaban sobre los dos encuentros de ese mismo día.

-"¿Creen que tenga que ver con lo que se acerca?"- cuestionó Lita preocupada.

Rei contestó distraídamente –"Pues no me parece que tengan malas intensiones, su presencia no es maligna. Pero algo se acerca y no creo que estos encuentros sean una casualidad"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo…"- respaldo Amy con la seguridad que la caracterizaba –"Creó que no estaría de más, tal y como Luna y Artemis han dicho, que tengamos la mayor información de ellos… Localizarlos e investigarlos"-

Mina, con una enorme y picara sonrisa levantó la mano diciendo con jovialidad –"¡Yo me ofrezco a buscar a Neflyte!"-

Todas la miraron como bicho raro, excepto Lita quien se le colgó al cuello añadiendo divertida –"¡Yo la acompaño!"-

Luna, sonriendo avergonzada con la actitud de las chicas, las reprendió.

-"Chicas…esto no es un juego, podría tratarse del enemigo"-

Artemis intervino con seriedad –"Lo ideal sería advertir a las Outers y a Darién"-

Serena asintió y levantó la mano, recitando con alegría –"¡Yo le digo a Darién!"-

Rei rodó los ojos, exasperada, entonces ordenó: -"De acuerdo, Luna y Artemis se encargaran de ubicarlos, nosotras de informárselo a Haruka y Michiru…y sí Serena, tú puedes decírselo a Darién"- añadió ante la insistente mano.

Momentos después se ponían de acuerdo sobre las actividades del siguiente día y sobre tareas e informes escolares. Y, por supuesto, y de un momento a otro, el tema de los hermanos Kou salió a flote. Rei estaba por reclamar la irresponsabilidad de Mina, cuando se dio cuenta de lo interesante del tema.

Con tristeza Serena les explicó que no deseaba revivir el momento, causando por lo tanto que toda la atención se fuera sobre Mina, quien toda colorada intentaba dar detalles, aunque no tenía mucho que decir.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando.

…..

Serena llegaba a casa, con Luna en su hombro cuando fue recibida por su madre.

-"Serena, llegas tarde ¿has visto la hora?"- la reprendió mamá Ikuko. La mirada severa avergonzó hasta a Luna.

-"Lo siento, mamá. Estaba con las chicas y no me di cuenta de la hora"-

-"Tu padre estaba preocupado, por un momento pensó que estabas con Darién y ya sabes cómo se pone al respecto…"-

Serena rió con nerviosismo y jugó con las manos.

-"Da gracias que él llamó, precisamente preguntando por ti, así tu padre despejo sus dudas…"-

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. –"¿Darién llamo ya?"-

-"Así es. Pero como comprenderás es muy tarde, así que nada de teléfono por hoy jovencita"-

Serena asintió sin animó.

…..

Ya en su habitación, mientras se cambiaba, interrogó a Luna.

-"Dime Luna… ¿en verdad crees que Malachite y Jedite tengan que ver con algún enemigo?"-

-"No está de más sospechar, Serena"- contestó ésta distraídamente, acomodándose en la cama.

-"Luna… ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de ellos?, quiero decir ¿en el Milenio de Plata?"-

-"¿Y esa pregunta?"- ante la insistente mirada de la rubia Luna contestó –"Bueno…mmm…ya que lo mencionas…pues, los recuerdo como los Generales del Negaverso, atacando a la Luna, al palacio y a las chicas…"- la gatita entrecerró los ojos intentando pensar –"pero…creó tener la sensación de haberlos visto antes de eso"-

-"Yo recordé algo…cuando vi a Malachite"- Luna la observó con curiosidad, Serena meditó un momento intentando revivir las imágenes –"Lo recordé en el palacio, junto a Uranos; me vio, y después apareció mi madre seguida de Saturn y de dos desconocidos…"-

Luna la miro con extrañeza. Meditó un momento para después comentar. –"Uranus era de la guardia personal de la Reina, pero Saturn era considerada la Sailor de más confianza, la que conocía todos y cada uno de los movimientos y decisiones que se tomaban en el reino… La más cercana a la Reina Serenity."-

-"Vaya…"-comentó una sorprendida Serena.

…..

_En una blanca y enorme habitación. Elegante, con bordes de oro y plata. Sentada sobre la pequeña cómoda, una jovencita cepillaba sus dorados cabellos, lenta y suavemente, parecía tener la mente en otro sitió. Unos segundos después un ligero tocar en la puerta la volvió a la realidad. _

_-"Adelante"- dijo con suavidad._

_Una mujer, muy parecida a ella pero de mayor edad se dejó ver detrás de la puerta. Cerró al entrar, sonrió a su hija, se dirigió a los ventanales que daban al balcón y los abrió lentamente, dejando entrar la ligera brisa del atardecer._

_Este acto sorprendió a la joven. La mujer se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, posando su mirada sobre la princesa, habló con delicadeza._

_-"El peligro ha pasado Serenity." _

_La chica la observó incrédula. –"¿Cómo es eso, madre?"-_

_-"Puedes ir y venir por el palacio, por los jardines o por el reino"- añadió sonriendo con la gracia que la distinguía._

_-"¿En verdad?...ahhh ¡que felicidad!"- comentó la princesa con entusiasmo, entonces, curiosa, cuestionó.-"¿Qué ha pasado, madre? ¿Hemos ganado?"-_

_-"Las batallas son duras, Serenity,"- contestó la reina con determinación-"y desde nuestro punto de vista realmente no hay un ganador o perdedor una vez que han terminado. Siempre es mejor buscar la solución con la diplomacia, intentando de ese modo provocar el menor daño posible."-_

_-"¿Han llegado a un acuerdo?"- volvió a interrogar. Se sentía feliz, porque de ser así sus amigas no tendrían que volver a la batalla. _

_-"Hemos hecho un trato y un acuerdo de paz"- respondió con cierto tono de resignación. –"¿Has visto a tus guardianas?"-_

_La joven negó con el rostro. –"Estaba por ir a buscarlas…"- entonces recordó a los extraños. –"¿Las personas con las que estabas…? ¿Son de la Tierra?"-_

_La Reina asintió –"Eran los soberanos del Este de la Tierra; llegamos a un acuerdo, ellos tampoco desean esta guerra…Tenemos su apoyo y su lealtad, ellos sólo quieren paz, como nosotros…"-_

_La felicidad en el rostro de la chica no se hizo esperar. Ella no sabía mucho sobre tratados, política o sobre gobernar, pero se sentía feliz porque el reino tendría paz, las chicas estarían a salvo y esa amenaza que había estado latente se terminaría. _

_-"Serenity…necesito decirte algo muy serio y que te concierne. Tu deseas paz tanto como yo ¿cierto?"- la chica asintió sonriendo, la reina la observó indescriptiblemente –"La Luna desde hace siglos se ha caracterizado por otorgar paz y tranquilidad a sus habitantes; nuestros antepasados lo han hecho realidad a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio. Selene nos ha otorgado un enorme poder…y ese poder conlleva ciertos compromisos. Nuestro deber como gobernantes es compartir nuestra dicha, no sólo con nuestros habitantes sino con todos los que lo necesiten. Conoces la historia de nuestros antepasados: gracias al Cristal de Plata nosotros poseemos el poder de la curación y de la vida, que bien usado, es un don. De esta forma e intentando conseguir paz, los ocho planetas del sistema solar a excepción de la Tierra se unieron a nosotros, unificando así un gran imperio."-_

_Serenity intentaba entender. ¿A qué venía todo esto?_

_-"Hija…"- La princesa se inquietó, raras veces su madre la llamaba de esa forma. –"los acuerdos de paz no son fáciles de realizar. No es fácil confiar en quien puede ser tu enemigo… Los soberanos de la Tierra y yo, hemos hecho un trato para consolidar el acuerdo de paz."- La joven frunció el entrecejo, ese tono conciliador no le gustó. –"Un matrimonio. La unión del planeta más fuerte del sistema solar y la Luna"-_

_La Princesa borró su sonrisa e inconscientemente se puso de pie, alejándose unos pasos, negando con el rostro. _

_-"¿D-de que hablas?"- _

_-"Escúchame Serenity…"- murmuró la soberana conciliadoramente. –"Ambos reinos hemos acordado un compromiso de matrimonio, entre el Príncipe Endimión y Tú."- _

_-"¡NO!"- soltó la joven automáticamente, un segundo después continuó intentando modular su voz-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"- _

_-"Es la única forma Serenity. Tanto ellos como nosotros, necesitamos una prueba de conciliación"- la voz de la mujer era una mezcla de cansancio y tristeza –"Ya te lo he dicho… no es fácil confiar en quien podría ser tu enemigo."- _

_-"¿Y por eso me entregas a ellos?"- con cada nueva palabra se sentía más traicionada y confundida._

_-"Ellos nos necesitan…Conoces los hechos… con un pacto como el matrimonio, la Tierra formara parte de nuestro reino"-_

_-"¿Me has vendido entonces?"- la herida voz comenzaba a quebrarse. _

_-"Basta Serenity… Eres joven e ingenua"- la joven estaba por reclamar cuando la mujer se puso de pie con autoridad, con suavidad prosiguió –"El poder que Selene nos otorgó con el Cristal de Plata debe ser usado con responsabilidad y consistencia, esto en ocasiones conlleva sacrificios. Como ya lo mencione, nuestra obligación es compartir la paz y equilibrio que hemos logrado…y ellos nos necesitan"- la mujer observó por un momento el afligido rostro de su hija para después bajar la mirada –"Ya te he hablado sobre Metallia…"- la chica asintió, sin verla -"cada día que pasa toma poderío. La energía de los terrícolas es fuerte y ella se alimenta de eso. Tus propias guardianas te darán fe de mis palabras, ellas lo han sufrido en carne propia. Si no se le detiene ahora, después será demasiado tarde."-_

_-"Madre…"- sin poder controlar su llanto la joven se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, ésta tan sólo se limitó a acariciar el cabello de su hija, parecía no afectarle las lágrimas de la joven. –"…no me obligues ¡por favor! No lo hagas…"-_

_-"Esta hecho, no hay marcha atrás"_

…..

Serena Tsukino despertó esa mañana con lágrimas en los ojos. Recordaba completamente su sueño, el cual estaba segura que no sólo había sido eso. Era real.

Comenzaba a amanecer y ella se mantuvo sentada en medio de la cama. Su vista estaba perdida en la ventana.

¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora? ¿Por qué…? si ella era feliz. La imagen que tenía del pasado comenzaba a borrarse. No todo había sido color de rosa… hubieron batallas, por lo que comenzaba a recordar, contra la Tierra; su madre era tan diferente a mamá Ikuko, ésta ultima era dulce, cálida, abnegada, jamás la obligaría a nada, y cuando la abrazaba podía sentir su gran amor. Pero la Reina Serenity parecía no sentir pena por ella, no la abrazaba ni la consolaba.

Y por último: ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Se supone que ni siquiera lo conocía, y pretendían casarlos?

…..

Esa mañana en el colegio y en compañía de sus amigas, Serena comentó su sueño.

Mina, Lita y Amy se quedaron sin palabras… Con cada una de las declaraciones de Serena parecían también empezar a recordar situaciones específicas.

-"Ahora que lo dices…"- comentó Lita intentando recordar –"ya sé en donde conocí a Neflyte…"- todas la observaron -"Fue en la Tierra, pero…no era un enemigo"-

Amy prosiguió –"De acuerdo a lo que Serena nos ha contado, Malachite parecía estar con los reyes de la Tierra, lo cual debe significar que era parte de su guardia"-

Mina intervino –"Lo que yo recuerdo es que sí, efectivamente, hubieron batallas en la Tierra, pero fueron contra las fuerzas de Metallia que desde ahí ya eran una amenaza contra el Milenio de Plata y…"-se detuvo y giro el rostro hacía Serena que la veía con atención, Mina ensombreció su mirada –"y contra la heredera de la Luna."-

Serena inconscientemente hizo una mueca. Amy pareció notarlo ya que se dispuso a animar a su amiga sobre el tema que en verdad le preocupaba.

-"¡Vamos Serena! El hecho de que haya sido un compromiso arreglado no quiere decir que no se hayan amado después de conocerse. Y así fue como sucedió."- terminó regalándole una sonrisa, la cual Serena devolvió pensando que era cierto, eso era lo que debió suceder…

A Lita no le pasó por alto el hecho de que, ante las palabras de Amy, Mina mantuvo la preocupación en su rostro, no muy convencida.

…

Unas horas después, al salir del colegio Serena intentó contactarse con Darién por teléfono pero se encontró con la noticia de que éste asistiría en un par de cirugías, que normalmente tomaban horas, y que en ese momento se encontraba en la primera.

La rubia se entristeció, sabía bien que esas cirugías podían durar tardes enteras y que muy posiblemente tampoco podría hablar con Darién esa noche. Se sentía tan frustrada, deseaba tanto poder hablar con él, escuchar su voz y poder despejar toda la incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo.

…..

Casi una hora después, Darién Chiba se encontraba en la cafetería del Hospital tomando un descanso antes de la próxima cirugía. Le encantaba su trabajo, y el médico con quien estaba tomando su práctica era de los mejores. Para él era casi un honor poder asistirlo en importantes cirugías. Pero a pesar de ello mantenía su entrecejo fruncido.

Una taza de café descansaba en su mano, su mirada se mantenía perdida en el líquido. Se sentía…inquieto, y tenso, molesto de cierta forma. ¿La razón? La noche anterior no había podido hablar con Serena; extrañamente a tal hora de la noche ella aún no llegaba a su casa. Después, esa mañana, Luna y Artemis se presentaron ante él con la noticia de que las chicas habían tenido ya dos contactos cercanos con los, al parecer reencarnados, Generales del Negaverso. Hasta ahí no había gran problema, hasta que, cuando preguntaba sobre la protección de Serena, a Luna se le escapó comentarle que la noche pasada la rubia se había quedado, por un buen rato, en compañía de Seiya Kou.

Intento calmarse. Eso no tenía nada de malo. Serena siempre le había dicho que el chico era su amigo y que confiaba en él. Pero, lo que en este momento sentía era debido a lo acontecido unos minutos atrás.

**Flash Back**

Acababa de salir de la sala de operaciones cuando vio la hora. Según sus cálculos Serena debería estar en casa para comer. Se dispuso a llamarla y así poder compensar la llamada perdida, además de que muy posiblemente esa noche tampoco podría hacerlo.

Pensaba en eso mientras escuchaba el tono del auricular, después de un momento, la voz de la madre de Serena se escuchó.

-"¿Diga?"-

-"Buenas tardes, habla Darién ¿Se encuentra Serena?"-

-"Oh, Darién, lo lamento, pero Serena acaba de salir hace un par de minutos con el joven Seiya…"-

Darién se quedó mudo por un par de segundos, sin saber que decir.

Cortésmente se despidió, dejando un pequeño recado para la chica.

**Fin Flash Back**

Eso sí lo hizo incomodar a sobre manera. ¿Acaso ese chico pretendía pasarse pegado a ella todo el tiempo? ¿Aprovechar el tiempo que él no podía pasar junto a la chica? ¿Es que acaso ese chico pretendía intervenir en su relación?

Estaba seguro de lo que Kou sentía por Serena, ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo ¿pero acaso ella no pensaba desalentarlo? Quizá el chico podría ilusionarse con algo que jamás seria. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era del amor que la rubia sentía por él.

Aun así…lo incomodaba, y sí, lo molestaba, el hecho de que aquel otro siquiera pensara en tener algo que no era suyo.

…

Serena se encontraba con Seiya en el Center Crown esperando a Lita a quien se le había hecho tarde.

Conversaban tranquilamente sobre diversas cosas: sobre el examen sorpresa de esa mañana, sobre el productor con el que los hermanos Kou estaban negociando, sobre Mina, sobre Yaten…en fin, muchos temas.

En eso estaban cuando hicieron su entrada Haruka y Michiru, acompañadas de una jovencita de ojos de un intenso violeta.

-"¡Hotaru!"- la recibió Serena con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Señorita Serena, buenas tardes"- saludó la joven con formalidad. Esto hizo apenar a Serena y divirtió a Seiya.

-"Vamos Hotaru, sólo dime Serena"-

La jovencita se limitó a sonreír. Mientras tanto Haruka veía con desconfianza al ojiazul, y Michiru sonreía divertida con la situación.

Un momento después, Haruka y Michiru comentaban con la rubia lo que Rei Hino les había informado sobre los Generales. Ambas coincidieron con Rei, no creían que estos fueran enemigos, ya que tampoco ellas sentían su energía maligna y tampoco el espejo de Neptune parecía reconocerlos como una amenaza.

Serena estaba por preguntarles sobre los recuerdos que poseían cuando puso su atención en Hotaru, recordando lo que Luna le había contado la noche anterior. Disculpándose con el resto, le pidió a la chica que la acompañara, separándose mesas más atrás, dejando a un incomodo pero arrogante joven bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka.

Una vez solas Serena la interrogó:

-"Hotaru, dime algo… ¿tienes recuerdos de tu vida pasada, durante el Milenio de Plata?"-

La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa pregunta. Pareció meditar su respuesta entrecerrando los ojos –"Mmm…Si…tengo algunos recuerdos"-

-"Dime Hotaru ¿recuerdas la guerra que se mantuvo contra la Tierra?"- para asombro de la rubia, Hotaru no pareció sorprendida con esa información.

-"Si… recuerdo que mantuvimos batallas contra las fuerzas de Metallia,. Ésta se alimentaba de la energía terrícola, y rápidamente extendía su poderío. Esta energía maligna nació del interior de la Tierra y de los corazones de sus habitantes…"-

-"¿Recuerdas bien todo eso?"-

La niña asintió –"Recuerdo…que en ese tiempo el Reino de la Tierra estaba dividido…El Reino del Este y el de el Oeste… Eran familia, pero, como siempre ha ocurrido en los corazones humanos, el Reino del Oeste comenzó a corromperse y a desear más. La Tierra siempre fue el planeta más fuerte debido a su Cristal Dorado, que no es tan poderoso como el Cristal de Plata, pero gracias a él, ellos creían no necesitar la ayuda de la Luna para mantener la paz. De esa forma nació Metallia, era la fuerza maligna de esos corazones humanos. Conforme más tenía, más quería, entonces comenzó a codiciar el poder de la Luna. Fue cuando entonces debimos intervenir…"-

Serena comenzaba a entender –"¿Recuerdas… quizá, algún tipo de acuerdo o trato que la Luna haya pactado con el Reino del Este de la Tierra?"-

Hotaru alzó las cejas, sorprendida, no imaginaba que la rubia hubiera podido recordar todo eso. Algo nerviosa contestó. –"S-si… hubo un acuerdo de paz con la Tierra, para que así pudiesen unir fuerzas y acabar con esa amenaza."- se detuvo, pero al notar el ruego en los ojos azules, continuó –"La Reina Serenity no podía arriesgar a usar el mayor poder del Cristal Plateado sin tener la certeza de que la Tierra no pudiese después traicionarnos… Un acuerdo de paz fue realizado, de forma que la Tierra pudiese pertenecer finalmente al imperio del Milenio de Plata…"-

Serena sintió como Hotaru no muy segura intentaba tantear el tema, entonces ella misma le confirmó –"Un matrimonio: entre los herederos de la Luna y la Tierra… Lo sé."-

Hotaru asintió lentamente. Y antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, añadió con dulzura en su voz: -"Eso quedo en el pasado. Metallia fue destruida, no tiene importancia ahora. Sólo debe preocuparse por el presente…Princesa."-

Ante la última palabra Serena hizo una mueca divertida. ¿Es que siempre tendría que hablarle tan formal?

…

Lita Kino corría por la acera. Se dirigía al Center Crown donde vería a Serena, por suerte no estaría sola, ya que Seiya la acompañaba.

Iba apresurada, pero aún así alcanzó a notar como el señalamiento de transito cambiaba de color para poder cruzar la avenida. Sin detenerse atravesó la calle, sin contar con que un desvergonzado conductor se había pasado el alto.

Todo fue muy rápido: ella alcanzando a ver el veloz coche ya estando a unos metros, un fuerte brazo rodeándola por la cintura y halándola firmemente hacía la acera y un grito ahogado que alcanzó a dar.

Ya a salvo, el abrazo se aflojo lentamente y sin poder ver a su salvador, Lita susurró un suave: -"Gracias…"- Lentamente y aún con el corazón latiendo con rapidez, por el sobresalto sufrido, Lita se giró para agradecerle formalmente. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, bien vestido, de mirada arrogante, cabello largo ligeramente ondulado y de un rojizo-castaño.

-"¡Neflyte!"-

El aludido, pasó la mirada desde los curiosos aretes con forma de rosa, hasta el rostro de la castaña. Manteniendo la seriedad pero sin poder esconder su asombro, la vio a los ojos, susurrando:

-"Jupiter…"

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojo, comenzara a ponerse interesante. Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado este capítulo. Sólo un par de preguntas: ¿Les pareció muy tranquilo o aburrido? Si fue así, lo lamento, lo que menos deseo es que la historia se vuelva pesada; Entonces vuelvo a lo mismo: cualquier crítica es bienvenida, y lo que más me anima son sus comentarios.

Gracias por sus reviews, son alentadores.

_Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: Review this chapter. Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^_

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	5. Aferrándose

(Capítulo Editado)

**Disclaimer**.-

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones con cursiva:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…'_

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Aferrándose"**

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, bien vestido y de mirada arrogante; cabello largo, ligeramente ondulado, de un rojizo-castaño.

-"¡Neflyte!"-

El aludido, pasó la mirada desde los curiosos aretes con forma de rosas, hasta el rostro de la castaña. Manteniendo la seriedad pero sin poder esconder su asombro, la vio a los ojos, susurrando:

-"Júpiter…"

…..

Una asombrada Lita, sin saber cómo reaccionar, instintivamente se puso a la defensiva; mientras que el sujeto desviaba la mirada, confundido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si algo lo estuviera atormentando.

Entonces, Lita cayó en la cuenta de que él la había reconocido también. Dirigiéndose a él, cuestionó:

-"¿Como sabes quién soy?"-

Neflyte volvió a posar la mirada en los ojos de ella; por su aspecto, parecía estar intentando ordenar sus ideas, y con escepticismo, contestó con un aire de arrogancia.

-"Tú también me has reconocido…"- entrecerró los ojos, al parecer recordando –"Antes de esto no recordaba nada, ahora lo sé…"- fijando sus ojos en los de ella y con gran seguridad en la voz, continuó –"Soy Neflyte, General de los Ejércitos del Norte, Guardián Personal del heredero de la Tierra, el Príncipe Endimión"-

Lita abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose pasmada. Inesperadamente varias imágenes y voces, como un flash, comenzaron a llegar a su memoria, dos lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos y las últimas palabras de él taladraban en su mente.

…

_Se veía a ella en la oscuridad, como Sailor Júpiter, en terrenos casi inhóspitos en la Tierra. Luchando y demostrando su formidable poder; rodeada de guerreros poseídos por Metallia, atacaba con frenesí, usando sus técnicas, pero ellos seguían saliendo de entre las sombras. Quedaban pocos, pero comenzaba a cansarse. Sonreía con ironía, imaginaba lo que Sailor Uranos diría... Estaba por caer, cuando un desconocido apareció, portaba una armadura negra en la parte superior y cubriendo su espalda ondulaba una elegante capa oscura. _

_El desconocido se enfrentó al resto de los enemigos, portaba una espada y su poder era enorme. Al deshacerse de todos ellos, giró su silueta hacía la guerrera y con mirada burlona le comentó:_

_-"Me debes una, Sailor Jupiter"- _

_-"¿Quién eres?"- Cuestionó ella furiosa –"No necesitaba ayuda"-_

_Sin cambiar su expresión, él declaró con decisión –"Soy Neflyte, General de los Ejércitos del Norte…Y definitivamente, necesitabas ayuda"- _

….

Lita se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su mente se saturaba de información.

…..

_En otro sitio, muy parecido, pero sin enemigos a la vista, estaba ella, acompañada nuevamente de Neflyte, pero esta vez, ambos sonreían, mientras Júpiter comentaba:_

_-"Es un alivió saber que esta vez si somos aliados…"-_

_Neflyte con la arrogancia que lo distinguía bromeó-"Al menos ahora no intentaras golpearme por ayudarte"- Júpiter se sonrojó a sobremanera._

….

Posó su mirada en la del hombre, confundida. La mirada de él era inexpresiva.

…

_A las afueras de un enorme Palacio plateado, en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, se encontraba una vez más acompañada de Neflyte. A lo lejos ambos observaban como la Princesa de la Luna regresaba al castillo con una clara expresión de molestia rara en ella. Él, con la voz cansada, se dirigió a Júpiter:_

_-"Si el compromiso se disuelve, la Tierra ya no tendrá oportunidad frente a Metallia… Hay rumores de que va tras de Beryl"-_

_-"La Tierra ya no es segura"- la voz de la chica era de temor –"Sin la protección del Cristal Plateado… podríamos ser enemigos…"-_

_Neflyte cerró los ojos –"He visto a muchos amigos caer…matarse entre ellos. La Negafuerza es algo terrible…"- abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de la mirada asustada de la chica. Se reprendió así mismo. _

_Se inclinó lentamente para tomar una hermosa rosa, mientras decía con seriedad –"No puedo asegurarte nada… pero odiaría que me vieras como un monstruo…"- encerrando la linda flor en su puño, provocó que una pequeña luz la rodeara por unos segundos. Al abrir el puño, ofreció su contenido a una sonrojada Júpiter._

_-"¿Y-y esto?"- En la mano del guerrero yacían un par de hermosos aretes de cristal, con forma y color de la rosa. _

_-"Para que me recuerdes"- respondió éste con seriedad –"Además, creó que se te verían bien…"-_

_La chica sonrió con emoción y esbozó un suave 'Gracias'._

…

Lita Kino se sentía expuesta y triste…muy triste. Las últimas palabras masculinas llegaban a su mente:

'_Esto se está complicando…Beryl ha caído…y el peligro se acerca… ¿en verdad crees que ella cumplirá con su palabra? De no ser así, yo…y-yo…quiero que vengas conmigo… y te quedes a mi lado…'_

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la abrumada chica, mientras que las palabras de él aún llegaban:

'…_si tu lo deseas podemos irnos, lejos…de lo contrario, llegara el momento en que tengas que matarme…Jamás me perdonaría si te hiciera daño…'_

La atormentada joven cayó de rodillas, sufriendo, su llanto era desconsolador; aún así, el sujeto frente a ella, que sí se veía afectado, no hizo ningún movimiento. Se sentía herido, a pesar que, finalmente, el traidor había sido él.

…...

Serena caminaba por el parque, acompañada de Seiya. Extrañamente Lita no se había presentado. Preocupada, Serena la había localizado por su intercomunicador; Lita se disculpó, mencionó que había surgido algo y no podría alcanzarla, la tranquilizaba saber que estaba con Seiya y que la vería mas tarde.

A pesar de haber hablado con Lita, Serena estaba intranquila. La había sentido triste y con la voz apagada.

Seiya trataba de animarla, comentándole que no debía tratarse de nada de cuidado. Serena sólo se limitaba a sonreír. Después de un buen rato, la rubia se dio cuenta de que sin querer había ido a dar al sitio en donde solía encontrarse con Den, y que seguramente en cualquier momento él llegaría.

…..

Lita caminaba lenta y distraídamente por la calle. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano. Sus ojos todavía mostraban rastro del llanto. Eso no le preocupaba. Se sentía tan abrumada, confundida…tan culpable… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado tanto…? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Él la veía con tanta indiferencia y desconfianza... Después de eso ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Sin duda, ahora que recordaba tantas cosas, la aparición de ellos no era coincidencia. Seguramente el mismo Cristal de Plata, quien les había dado otra oportunidad, también los estuviese hubiese llamando.

La castaña, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a renovar las lágrimas… ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ella no pudo hacer nada! ¡No lo había abandonado!...

El llanto comenzaba a traicionarla. Inconscientemente se acercó a una pared, recargándose en ella, se dejó caer, sentándose, y ocultó el rostro entre sus piernas.

**Flash Back**

Momento antes.

Neflyte le dio la espalda, la chica seguía de rodillas, llorando. No se atrevía a verlo. Entonces él, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba le dijo:

-"Si tu estas aquí, y conoces tu identidad, eso quiere decir que ella también lo está… No entiendo el propósito de este encuentro, pero el haber recordado debe significar algo. ¿Sabes donde esta él?"-

Lita asintió automáticamente, con la mirada en el suelo, entonces contestó con la voz quebrada –"S-su nombre es… Darien Chiba"-

Sin una palabra más, Neflyte se alejo.

**Fin Flash Back**

…

Seiya conversaba con Serena animadamente. Le encantaba verla sonreír y ser él quien arrancara esas sonrisas. Aunque estar en un lugar tan público nunca era su primera opción, ya que de cuando en cuando, una que otra chica lo alcanzaba a reconocer. Vaya que algunas chicas tenían buena memoria, y más de una en ocasiones se acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo. Esto lo halagaba, sin duda.

Serena observaba divertida las escenas. Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener un amigo famoso.

En uno de esos momentos, cuando Seiya era atosigado por una fan, Den hizo su aparición. Se acerco a Serena y la saludó, ésta lo recibió con ánimo.

Unos segundos después, al desocuparse, Seiya puso su atención en un chico conocido que platicaba con Bombón… ¿Darién? No, no era Darién. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo tuviera ese parecido? Serena parecía conocerlo bien…

Cuando Serena se percató de la presencia de Seiya, se dispuso a presentarlos.

-"Seiya…él es Daichi, Den Daichi. Un amigo."- comentó con una sonrisa. –"Den…él es Seiya Kou"-

-"Serena me ha hablado mucho de ti…"- comentó Den amistosamente.

El rostro de Seiya no podía ser más evidente: mostraba sorpresa y desconfianza a la vez.

-"Por tu expresión…"- prosiguió Den, divertido –"tú también me has encontrado parecido con alguien"-

Seiya pareció reaccionar, miró a la rubia, que lo veía sonriendo resignada.

-"Lo siento"- contestó el ojiazul –"pero, sí, así es"-

-"Vaya, espero conocer pronto al sujeto"-

Serena sonrió, recordando que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de contarle sobre esto a Darien.

Después de unos momentos, la rubia platicaba animadamente con Den. Seiya apenas y soltaba algunos monosílabos, con arrogancia y desfachatez observaba con atención al otro chico. Aún estaba sorprendido, él no conocía bien a Darien, pero por lo que recordaba, éste tipo bien podía ser su hermano…

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez, y después de una animada charla, Den se retiró, al parecer por un compromiso. Se despidió de ambos, no sin antes y con diversión, devolverle la mirada arrogante a Seiya.

Mina llegó después de unos minutos, acompañada del mismo chico castaño del día anterior, presentándolo como su compañero de clase, Souta Yamamoto. Serena no pudo evitar sonreírle pícaramente a Mina, haciéndola sonrojar. Un momento después, el chico se retiró.

Seiya se ofreció a acompañarlas al Templo, algo sorprendido ya que había quedado con Yaten hace casi una hora y éste no se había presentado. Este detalle hizo entristecer a Mina, cayendo en cuenta de que quizá ahora el chico ni siquiera querría verla.

…

Unos minutos después, los tres llegaban al Templo. Estaban acercándose cuando notaron como, a los pies de las escaleras, Amy Mizuno se despedía cordialmente de Taiki Kou. Ésta estaba por subir cuando el trió se acercó.

Seiya estaba impactado, no sabía que Taiki frecuentara a Amy. Mina se abalanzó hacía Amy, al parecer con la misma interrogante en el rostro.

-"¡Amy! No sabía que salías con Taiki..."- La peliazul se sonrojó con ternura. Taiki rodó los ojos divertido. Entonces Seiya continuó con el juego:

-"Sí Taiki, que guardadito lo tenias"-

Serena codeó con complicidad a Amy, quien contestó casi en un susurro –"No es lo que piensan, me encontré con Taiki después de mi clase y él, amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarme."-

-"Así es,"- confirmó el aludido, entonces se volvió hacía Seiya –"Creí que estarías con Yaten en la Disquera…aún quedan algunos detalles que deben terminar"-

-"Quede de verme con él, pero no se presentó…de todas formas, voy para allá."-

Despidiéndose de las chicas, los hermanos Kou se retiraron.

…...

Yaten Kou se encontraba sentado en una de las oficinas de la disquera, frente a un elegante escritorio. Estaba solo, al parecer desde hacía un buen rato. Su expresión era de molestia y, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio, se mostraba impaciente.

A pesar de la clara molestia que mostraba en la mirada, ni él mismo entendía su ánimo, que literalmente podía describir como: enojo, decepción, frustración, contrariedad… e indignación... Exacto, se sentía indignado y engañado… Apretó los puños, estaba comenzando a enfurecer. ¿La razón? Mina Aino.

¿Cómo una chiquilla caprichosa e infantil podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma? Una niña tan inconstante, inmadura… voluble…eso, voluble. Así es como la describiría en ese momento, porque ¿de qué otra forma podría llamar a una chica que el día anterior le había dicho a él que le gustaba y el día de hoy andaba con otro chico?

Así es. Casi una hora atrás se había topado a la rubia saliendo de la disquera y ella iba acompañada del castaño del día anterior. Se veían muy juntos y divertidos. Incluso ese chico la había besado, y ella se lo permitió. No los había seguido. Casualmente, él había tenido que presenciar todo ya que había quedado de ver a Seiya, en el mismo sitio hacía donde se dirigían.

Después del 'beso' prefirió irse. Se sentía… humillado, puesto que había creído en la chica.

¿Cómo era posible que la rubia se dejara besar, así como así? En plena vía pública. ¿Cómo podía gustarle ese otro? Era tan…simple. Ella merecía sin duda algo mejor; alguien a su altura…¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo paso de simple molestia a querer ser Cupido?

Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en que la chica era dulce y muy linda… su carácter era tan agradable, claro, cuando no estaba en su presencia…

Yaten sonrió, negó con el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos nuevamente comenzaron a vagar.

Un momento después, Seiya y Taiki Kou llegaron, por lo cual tuvieron que soportar el mal humor del chico.

…..

Momentos antes, en el Templo Hikagua, cuatro chicas y dos adorables gatos esperaban a Lita Kino, quien hizo acto de presencia con una sonrisa apagada en el rostro.

Serena, preocupada desde hace un par de horas por ella, la abrazó, intentando así reconfortar a la castaña, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír de la misma forma. Las demás chicas no hicieron ningún comentario, pero también se veían inquietas con su actitud.

La castaña se sentó junto con ellas y con calma les relató su encuentro con Neflyte, omitiendo los detalles de sus recuerdos.

Con cada nueva palabra, las chicas mostraban una clara expresión de sorpresa. Cada una, conforme más descubrían, más recordaban.

Rei comentó –"Es cierto… Son los Cuatro Generales de la Tierra"-

Mina la secundó –"Por eso sabíamos que los habíamos conocido antes del ataque… fue en la Tierra y en la Luna; en el mismo palacio…"-

Amy pareció meditar las palabras de Lita, entonces preguntó –"¿Dices que te preguntó por Endimión?"-

Serena se encontraba perdida. Después de las palabras de Lita, su mente había comenzado a divagar… sus recuerdos a llegar. Giro el rostro, no deseaba que ellas lo notaran. Había recordado como conoció a Endimión…

…

_Caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos del enorme palacio, acompañada de Sailor Venus y Júpiter. Se dirigían a una habitación en especial. Esa mañana el Príncipe Endimión había llegado con el propósito de conocerse. Ella se rehusaba, pero su madre había sido contundente. _

_Se sentía tan miserable, jamás alguien la había obligado a nada. Y ahora, en algo tan importante como el matrimonio, se enteraba que debía desposarse con un completo desconocido._

_Sus guardianas y amigas, a su lado, intentaban animarla. Imaginaban el peso que debía recaer en los hombros de la joven princesa, pero todos debían poner de sí para que las cosas funcionaran. _

_Sailor Venus comentó con ilusión: -"He escuchado que es muy apuesto…"-_

_La princesa la observó sin interés. Sailor Júpiter intentó: -"Al menos dese la oportunidad de conocerlo…"-_

_Al llegar a su destino, Venus giró la manija con suavidad. Al escuchar un par de voces dentro, y entrando en pánico, la Princesa la detuvo antes de que abriera por completo. _

_Ambas chicas la observaron. Entonces las tres escucharon la conversación:_

_-"Sólo dese la oportunidad, Príncipe…"- decía una cansada voz masculina –"Esto es lo mejor para la Tierra"-_

_-"Estoy cansado de escucharte decir lo mismo, Neflyte…"- contestó otro hombre –"Sé que es necesario, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. Es sólo que estoy harto. Primero Beryl y ahora una desconocida, ni más ni menos que de la Luna, de quien hemos venido protegiéndonos por tantos siglos… Vaya que han encontrado su oportunidad…"- _

_-"Estamos seguros de que sólo intentan ayudarnos…"- refutó la primera voz._

_-"La Tierra es el único planeta solar que no poseen"- añadió ácidamente le segundo –"Después de esto, su imperio estará completo…"-_

_Ante estas últimas palabras, la joven Princesa irrumpió en la habitación. Dos sujetos estaban ahí, de espaldas. Uno, de cabellos negros, con la mirada hacía los ventanales y otro, de cabellos castaños-rojizos, que parecía iba a replicar el comentario._

_Sin saber a quién dirigirse, la Princesa comentó: -"Es una lástima que piense de esa forma, Príncipe Endimión, ya que sólo conoce la parte que le concierne…"- _

_Ambos giraron. Fue entonces que las chicas notaron como ambos portaban elegantes pero superficiales armaduras negras y capa. El pelinegro le lanzó una seria mirada y el otro se limitó a inclinarse. _

_Serenity observó por un momento al joven; era apuesto, sí, y gallardo, pero sus palabras la habían molestado… Entonces notó la mirada evaluadora del chico, quien un momento después se inclinó levemente. Cuando éste posó nuevamente la mirada en ella, comentó:_

_-"También es una lástima saber que gusta de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Princesa."- _

_La aludida, intentando mantener su postura, recriminó con suavidad: - "¿Cómo se atreve?...fue algo imprevisto, si usted fuera más prudente…"-_

_El guerrero que lo acompañaba, lo codeó discretamente. El joven añadió –"Entonces me disculpo, no es mi intención molestarla."- _

_La joven, a pesar de las palabras aún se sentía burlada. –"Para que lo sepa… tampoco estoy de acuerdo, y si fuera por mí, esto no estaría sucediendo…"- Sus guardianas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, nunca antes Serenity se había comportado de esa forma._

_El joven Príncipe sonrió extrañado, e interrumpió: -"Lo cual me dice, que en efecto, es tan sólo una niña…"-_

_Serenity se sonrojó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Dispuesta a marcharse giró con suavidad, no sin antes dirigirse al él: -"Una niña, quizá…pero una niña de quien depende su planeta. Que tenga buen día, Príncipe Endimión, aunque seguramente tendré que volver a verlo…"- _

…..

Serena todavía estaba en compañía de las chicas, quienes aún intentaban entender este nuevo suceso. Al igual que ellas, también había recordado algunas cosas: Ahora sabía que en realidad no se había llevado bien con él al principio… ¿o es que nunca habían estado bien? ¿Por qué entonces recordaba el 'gran amor' que sabía había sentido en el pasado? ¡Y que estaba segura sentía en este momento!… Porque sí lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

Poco rato después, cuando llegaron al tema del matrimonio, todas callaron por un momento, entonces Luna le sonrió dulcemente a Serena comentando: -"Así es Serena, fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero…ustedes se amaron…eso es lo que cuenta."-

Todas las chicas, y pasando inadvertido por Serena, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

…

Unas horas después, un cansado y joven médico llegaba a su apartamento. Tenía en mente tan sólo llegar a dormir.

Al salir del ascensor y comenzar a andar por el pasillo, alcanzó a notar a un desconocido frente a su puerta; al acercarse, éste notó su presencia y lo encaró.

-"Neflyte"- susurró Darien con sorpresa.

El aludido posó su mirada en la de él. Su expresión no cambió, era una mirada fría. Un segundo después, el General hizo una reverencia y dirigiéndose al pelinegro, afirmó:

-"Príncipe Endimión… estoy a su servicio. Neflyte; Guardián y Protector de la Tierra y de su heredero."-

Darién frunció el ceño, confundido. Sabía que Neflyte no lo atacaría, pero no esperaba esto. Entonces, como una película, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar: recuerdos de su vida en el pasado; de las arduas batallas en la Tierra, contra sus propios tíos y Beryl, y finalmente contra Metallia; su compromiso forzado con la heredera de la Luna y su negativa a cumplirlo… El desprecio de ella…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ofuscado por la información que estaba recibiendo. Estaba confundido. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Neflyte, al notar la expresión del chico, continuó: -"Estoy dispuesto a cumplir sus ordenes, por el bien de la Tierra. He comenzado la búsqueda de los tres Generales restantes."-

Darién sacudió sus pensamientos, pero su triste mirada se mantuvo. Dirigiéndose a quien ahora recordaba como su Guardián, cuestionó: -"¿Por qué hace esto, General? No le he llamado, ¿Por qué deja su vida normal y tranquila?"-

-"Es mi deber… he recordado mi verdadera identidad; y, soy un Guerrero, tengo una deuda de honor para con la Tierra y para con su Alteza. Mi traición debe ser enmendada."-

Darién lo observó por unos momentos, para después objetar: -"Te aseguro que nadie los culpa, Neflyte, la Negafuerza era algo terrible… y nos hizo hacer cosas que jamás haríamos"-

El General no pareció conforme con lo dicho. Darién continuó:

-"Tomare tu palabra y, en efecto, quiero que busques al resto. Entre más seamos, mejor."- diciendo lo ultimo más para sí mismo.

Neflyte estaba por irse, cuando Darién añadió –"Más que un Guardián, fuiste un buen amigo, no volveré a olvidarlo"- El castaño, dándole la espalda, sonrió de medio lado, para después desaparecer de improviso.

Darién entró al apartamento con miles de pensamientos en la mente. Estaba preocupado, y sentía claramente un vacio en su interior. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué esos recuerdos? Recordaba a la Princesa de la Luna; un compromiso forzado, del que quizá no estaban totalmente de acuerdo… pero, ¿por qué también recordaba la indiferencia de ella? ¿Su desprecio? ¿Por qué no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiese amado? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose miserable? ¿Acaso los recuerdos de ese amor no eran reales?...

La angustia, rara en él, lo llevó a tomar el teléfono. Necesitaba hablarle, escuchar su voz, disipar estas dudas. Estaba por marcar cuando recordó la hora… Sus padres podrían molestarse, y no deseaba causarle ningún problema a la rubia. Pensó un poco. Al siguiente día tendría un par de horas libres… intentaría verla.

…..

En ese mismo momento, en otro sitio, específicamente en una oscura recamara. Una hermosa rubia derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

Serena Tsukino se atormentaba con todo tipo de pensamientos. No podía dormir, se sentía demasiado ofuscada. Muchas dudas empezaban a nacer…

Por debajo de las sabanas, y con la claridad de la luna, observaba el teléfono… inconscientemente, de sus labios brotaban las palabras que su corazón deseaba: -"Darién… necesito verte, escucharte… Marca, por favor marca… y dime que me quieres, que siempre me has querido…"-

…..

_Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en otro tiempo. En un hermoso salón, la Princesa Serenity mantenía una desagradable 'conversación' con un gallardo, pero quizá grosero joven, de ojos de un azul profundo y cabello negro. _

_En ningún momento levantaban la voz pero el tono que ambos usaban no daba lugar a dudas: se odiaban._

_Él, no perdía oportunidad de hacerla sentir menos, y ella, reiteraba la arrogancia y presunción del joven. _

_-"¡Es un grosero!"- decía ella._

_-"¡Es una niña!"- respondía él –"Me parece absurdo dejar en sus manos la responsabilidad de un Imperio…"- _

_-"A mí me parece una tontería que estemos comprometidos…"-_

_-"Esa no es su decisión…ni la mía."- _

_-"Si tanto aborrece la idea, cancele el compromiso…"- Dijo esperanzada. _

_-"Es mi deber velar por mi planeta. Y me guste o no, el 'negocio' está hecho."-_

_La expresión de la ofendida joven no podía ser más evidente. –"¡No soy un objeto! ¡Ni mi reino ni mi poder es un negocio!"- _

…

_En un hermoso jardín, junto a una encantadora fuente. Ambos Príncipes discutían de nuevo._

_Serenity decía con suavidad -"¿Por qué no puede ser un poco más amable y dulce como él?"-_

_El joven soltó con evidente brusquedad –"Honor a quien honor merece, Princesa. Usted tampoco ha sido muy cordial"- con cierto resentimiento, añadió –"Él, al igual que usted, es tan sólo un niño… aunque muy listo"- diciendo lo ultimo para sí mismo. _

_La furiosa joven se alejó, con dirección al palacio. Endimión la siguió con la mirada, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a su General y a una de las Sailors. _

_No sabía cómo, pero Serenity sabía acabar con su paciencia. _

…_._

_En el mismo sitio, pero en diferente ocasión, Endimión volvía de una de las batallas desarrolladas en la Tierra. Tenía una ligera herida en uno de sus brazos, pero no le dio importancia. _

_Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente: -"No podemos esperar más. Está decidido."- _

_Su vista se encontraba perdida en una de las rosas del enorme jardín, cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar una, hasta ahora, desconocida risa. Al levantar la mirada, notó a Serenity, riendo y conversando con un familiar chico de cabellos negros. _

_Ella se veía feliz, muy contenta. La familiaridad que tenia con ese chico era evidente. Endimión sonrió indescriptiblemente, sabía cuál era la intención de ese joven. _

…_. _

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Darien Chiba saliera hacia el Hospital, tocaron a su puerta. Al abrirla, detrás de ella estaban cuatro sujetos conocidos, impecablemente vestidos, que al entrar al apartamento y ante la mirada seria de Darien, sufrieron una transformación, a la que él se les unió.

Cuatro Generales con ligeras armaduras negras estaban de pie, frente al heredero de la Tierra, el Príncipe Endimión. Neflyte, sin dudar, repitió la reverencia anterior. Los tres restantes, lo observaron con seriedad durante unos instantes, para después igualar al castaño.

Fue Malachite quien habló: -"Alteza, Príncipe Endimión, estamos a sus órdenes. Tenemos una deuda y un deber que respetaremos con nuestra vida…"-

Endimión los observó por un par de segundos y después cuestionó: -"¿Recuerdan algo después de haber sido sometidos por Metallia?"-

Los cuatro negaron con el rostro. Un rubio de cabellos largos, atados en una coleta, y de mirada apagada, respondió: -"Sólo recordamos haber luchado contra la misma Beryl… nada después de eso… Aunque es algo bueno…"- añadió más para sí mismo.

Endimión pareció reflexionar sus palabras, entonces ordenó: -"Bien… Algo está por suceder, no sé cuándo ni dónde, pero pasara. Su misión será proteger, a toda costa, a Serena Tsukino: la Princesa Serenity del Reino de la Luna. Mi prometida."-

El rostro de los cuatro fue de sorpresa total. Malachite cuestionó de golpe –"¿Su prometida?... ¿La princesa de la Luna?"-

-"¿Por qué les sorprende? Ella fue mi prometida en el pasado."-

Los Generales intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Entonces Zoycite confirmó –"Precisamente, Alteza, la Princesa **fue** su prometida… pero, el compromiso se disolvió, jamás llegaron a un acuerdo. Ustedes se odiaban..."-

Malachite secundó, sin poder evitar un tono de reproche en sus palabras: -"Así es, Príncipe, fue por eso que Metallia terminó apoderándose de la Tierra."

Ahora Endimión era el confundido –"¿Qué?"-

…

Horas más tarde, Mina, Rei, Amy y Serena entraban al Center Crown y saludaron animadamente a Andrew, quien con una sonrisa daba a entender que nunca se cansaría de recibir a tan agradables clientas.

Después de ordenar un ligero postre, raro en Serena, las chicas notaron la tristeza en su rostro. Ella les había mencionado que no había pasado buena noche y que estaba cansada, pero por su mirada era evidente que no era así.

Serena tan sólo se limitaba a suspirar y sonreír con resignación. Se sentía confundida, las dudas taladraban en su mente; aú así no se atrevía a decirles a sus amigas, ya que sentía que al exteriorizar sus pensamientos, estos se volverían realidad… y no quería, no quería que fuera verdad, necesitaba aferrarse a la idea y a los sentimientos que siempre tuvo en cuanto a Darien y su amor.

Sus recuerdos la traicionaban. Ella, a pesar de sus recuerdos, estaba segura de amar a Darien **ahora**, pero… ¿y él? ¿La amaba? ¿La había amado antes? Por momentos, a su mente llegaban las palabras de Darien, más de tres años atrás, cuando terminó con ella: _'¡Ya no te amo!... ¡Es que ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¿Por qué tengo que seguir atado a ti, tan sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?...' _

El miedo asaltó su corazón ¿Y si esas palabras nacieron de muy dentro de su ser? o peor ¿Y si no había un amor que recordar? ¿Si Darien recordaba todo su pasado, ya no la amaría?...

La voz de Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos –"¿Serena, que sucede? Debes confiar en nosotras…"-

-"Serena tonta"- completó Rei con cariño–"¡No te encierres!"-

-"Vamos, toma tu malteada…"- animó Mina con dulzura –"¡O me la tomo yo!"- añadió haciendo el intento. Divertida, Serena fue más rápida y la alejó de ella, tomándoselo rápidamente, terminando con dolor de cabeza por el frio, comenzando así con una burla de Rei y por lo tanto, discutiendo.

…..

Un rato después, Seiya Kou hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó con las chicas, aunque un momento después, estas habían decidido divertirse con el nuevo videojuego de Sailor V: Amy les estaba dando una paliza…

Después de un momento, y mientras Rei y Mina planeaban como vencer a la peliazul, Serena y Seiya habían vuelto a la mesa.

Entre la plática que estos sostenían, y por alguna razón, salió el tema del nuevo amigo de Serena: Den. La rubia platicaba algunas anécdotas que Den le había contado cuando se dio cuenta de que Seiya parecía no poner atención. Extrañada preguntó –"Seiya ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"… ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a ese tal Den?"- cuestionó con seriedad el pelinegro.

-"Hace poco, pero siento que lo conozco de siglos…"- contestó con alegría.

-"¿No se te hace extraño el parecido que tiene con… tu novio?"- insistió, aunque la última palabra lo traicionaba.

-"Mmm…pues…si… pero no entiendo cual pueda ser el problema"-

-"¿Que opinan tus amigas sobre él?"-

Serena estaba por responder cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe. Un poco más allá, Mina estaba tan metida en el juego que casi tira la maquina. Ambos chicos rieron con resignación, Mina nunca cambiaria…

Entonces Serena retomó el tema con la sonrisa en el rostro –"Den es un buen amigo. Es muy amable y divertido"-

Seiya levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Entonces comentó preocupado –"No lo sé Bombón, él... no te ve como un amigo… sino de otra manera"-

El entrecejo de Serena se desvaneció de golpe, transformándose en alegría total, al sentir una energía y presencia anhelada desde hacía días. Se puso de pie y al girarse, frente a ella, lo vio… la imagen del único chico que aceleraba su corazón a sobremanera: Darién, quien la veía con infinita ternura y cariño.

-"¡Darien!"- exclamó la alegre rubia, lanzándose a los brazos del joven médico. Éste devolvió el abrazo con felicidad, la había extrañado.

Darien se sentía dichoso, por un momento olvidaba sus tormentosas dudas. Pero entonces, nuevos pensamientos comenzaban a procesarse: Al entrar, lo primero que había visto, era a Serena platicando con Kou, ese chico empezaba a molestarlo; al acercarse, alcanzó a escuchar a Kou, '_Él... no te ve como un amigo… sino de otra manera' _¿Quién era ese otro del que hablaban?.

Darien, todavía con Serena en brazos, levantó la mirada y pudo ver a un resignado Seiya bajar la vista. Inconscientemente sonrió, eso debía hacerlo entender.

Al desviar la vista, notó la presencia de tres chicas que lo veían con preocupación. Entonces todo comenzó a volver… sus pensamientos anteriores volvían a atormentarlo. Ellas sabían, tal y como Neflyte le comentó, ellas también sabían…

Abrazó a Serena con más fuerza, ella pareció sentir su miedo, puesto que le correspondió de la misma forma. Él, con la necesidad que lo embargaba, recargó su mentón en el cabello de ella, intentando de esa manera retenerla a su lado. No quería que ella se enterara, ni que recordara, puesto que él la amaba **ahora** y eso era lo que contaba. ¿Ella lo amaría? ¿Si recordara, aún lo amaría? El fundamento que una vez él uso para terminar con ella ahora lo angustiaba ¿Y si lo único que la mantenía atada a él, era el recuerdo del amor del pasado? ¿Y si… y si ella sólo estaba con él por Tokio de Cristal?

…..

Al mismo tiempo y muy cerca de ahí, en la acera de enfrente, observándolos discretamente se encontraba el mismísimo Neflyte, serio como siempre.

Con lentitud, un par de ligeros pasos se detuvieron a su lado, lo cual no lo tomaba por sorpresa. Entonces una suave y femenina voz dijo:

-"¿Te parece extraño, cierto?"-

Sin moverse, pero viéndola de medio lado, Neflyte contempló el triste rostro de Lita Kino.

-"Mucho"- contesto él con tranquilidad. –"¿De qué forma confundieron las cosas, Jupiter?"-

La castaña sonrió –"Mi nombre es Lita Kino… puedes llamarme así"-

Él la observó con interés –"Mi nombre es Masato Sanjouin, pero mi verdadera identidad es como protector y General de la Tierra, por lo tanto, ahora soy Neflyte"-

Lita sonrió esta vez con resignación comprendiendo que su orgullo de guerrero era terminante. Entonces comentó nuevamente con seriedad –"Contestando a tu pregunta, no lo sé. Hasta hace poco todas teníamos una idea diferente sobre ellos: Un amor en el pasado que había transcendido en el tiempo. Ahora todo es confuso…"-

Neflyte la observó con detenimiento. –"El Príncipe ha comenzado a recordar, aún así, se aferra a la idea. Es muy posible que ella también se esté dando cuenta."-

Lita asintió con tristeza. Entonces él insistió: -"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ahora saben... se siguen aferrando a un amor que nunca existió?"-

A Lita se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, observando de lejos y a través de los ventanales, alcanzó a ver a la pareja en un profundo abrazo, como si desearan nunca separarse; su corazón se le encogió de tristeza, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y con la voz quebrada contestó:

-"Porque ya no es el recuerdo de un amor en el pasado… sino la esperanza y la ilusión de un hermoso futuro."-

* * *

¿Qué tal? Como se darán cuenta el capitulo es más largo ¿qué opinan al respecto?

¿Qué les pareció la escena de Lita, al principio? (Espero en verdad no haber confundido a nadie con la forma de escritura) ¿Qué grueso, no? Pero ustedes, como fans de la serie, no me dejaran mentir: Neflyte no era como los otros tres generales. Él llegó a mostrar un lado más humano casi al final (Recuerdan el capitulo 'Neflyte muere por Molly'? ¿No fue hermoso?).

Espero no causar confusiones en cuanto a los Generales. Ellos en el manga fueron reconocidos como los guardianes de Endimión (incluso siguieron teniendo participación en la historia). Y sobre Zoycite, bueno, no quisiera causar una confusión, pero en la trama real se supone que es hombre, pero, las televisoras supuestamente no querían ahondar en el tema de la homosexualidad (¿recuerdan? Malachite & Zoycite), así que con desfachatez se les ocurrió ponerle voz de mujer en el audio latino¬¬ Esto yo lo supe hasta hace poco, siempre tuve la idea de que era mujer u.u (lo siento ¡era ingenua! Además, ¿recuerdan el capitulo donde se hizo pasar por sailor moon? ¿Cómo podía imaginarlo? jajja).

Bien, como imagino, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que estos dos últimos capítulos han sido más que nada sobre 'descubrimientos' y para plantear la idea de los sentimientos e inquietudes de ambos protagonistas. Esa era mi intención, prometo que se pone interesante, y que muy seguramente para el siguiente capítulo sabremos más sobre 'Den' y sobre la trama…

Bueno, ahora y no por eso menos importante, me gustaría saber sus dudas, ya que no quisiera pasar nada por alto.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en verdad me da ilusión saber que les agrada y me alienta a continuar con más ganas. Y gracias, por seguir la historia junto conmigo:

**mer1**: no olvido que fuiste la primera en regalarme un comentario y tu consejo. Gracias.

**Isis Janet**: tus comentarios me dan ánimo a continuar. Espero estar resolviendo tus dudas… aunque como comprenderás es poco a poco, para darle interés a la trama^^

**akela 17**: gracias por los ánimos y cumplidos; como veras algunas de tus dudas están resolviéndose, y sí, estabas en lo correcto en cuanto a los generales.

**Alejandra n.**: ¡A mí también me encanta Darién! Tus comentarios me instan a continuar.

**ECLIPSE**: Espero llenar tus expectativas, en cuanto a Darién, siempre me quede con las ganas de verlo celoso, así que intentare desquitarme:P

**Maria Paula**: Gracias, me halagan tus comentarios. A mí también me gusta mucho Darién, pero debo reconocer que Seiya también es un amor… y no me avergüenza admitir que me robó más de un suspiro en la serie jajja ;) Tomare en cuenta lo de más diálogos.

**Lizzi**: gracias por tu cumplido, estoy empezando en cuanto a escribir y lo que más me reconforta es saber que les agrada.

Para finalizar, les pido por favor no olviden los review, no saben lo lindo que se siente saber que responden a la historia, con que alegría los leo y la ilusión que me da saber que les gustó el capitulo.

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	6. Preparándose

(Capítulo Editado)

**Disclaimer**.- Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones con cursiva:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…'_

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo V**

"**Preparándose"**

El corazón de Serena rebosaba de alegría. Estar cerca de Darien la reconfortaba. Sentir sus brazos rodeándola y demostrando su cariño. Hacía días que necesitaba sentirse de ésta forma; verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo cerca, oler su fragancia…Todo desaparecía estando a su lado…

Después de un buen rato, el abrazo se aflojó y ella comenzó a volver a la realidad, donde aún seguía a su lado, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-"Te extrañe"- murmuró ella cariñosamente, fijando sus ojos en los azules de él.

-"También yo, Serena"- contestó de la misma forma.

Al ver la escena, sus amigas decidieron dejarlos solos, al igual que un resignado Seiya.

…

Cerca de ahí, Lita Kino se mantenía a lado de Neflyte, quien le contaba acerca de las ordenes de Endimión de proteger a toda costa a Serena Tsukino. Ella no mostró ninguna oposición, porque sabía que Darién lo hacía con la mejor intención, pero que muy posiblemente, en cualquier momento tendrían que vérselas con Haruka,ya que,conociendo su orgullo,no los recibiría de buena gana. Un momento después, el semblante de Lita cambió, mostrándose nerviosa.

-"Neflyte, yo… yo quería… n-necesito hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó…"-

Neflyte, sin mostrar expresión alguna, le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse. –"No hace falta, Lita Kino… eso quedo en el pasado."-

-"P-pero… yo necesito…"- sin dejarla terminar, él se esfumó en el aire, dejando detrás a una atormentada chica.

La castaña se sentía triste. Su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento. Deseaba tanto que él la escuchara. Aunque sabía que no había mucho que decir, lo cual la hacía sentirse desdichada, a pesar de lo que estaba renaciendo en ella.

¿Que era esa extraña sensación en su interior? Era algo indescriptible. Se sentía herida pero al mismo tiempo su corazón latía de emoción. Estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones que la confundían, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón rebosaba de felicidad. No sabía si gritar, reír o llorar…

El único causante de todo era él: ese orgulloso General que había despertado esas emociones en ella. Recordaba perfectamente haberse sentido de esa forma en el pasado, y ahora, después de su reencuentro, parecía volver con más fuerza.

¿Era amor? ¿Esto que estaba sintiendo?... ¿Será posible que esto era lo que Serena experimentaba todo el tiempo? ¿Así era como Serena se sentía?...

Ahora, como Lita Kino, siempre pensó haber conocido el amor, pero sus sentimientos anteriores no eran nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora… ¿Él se sentiría de la misma forma?.

Sonrió con amargura. En el pasado no pudo definir sus sentimientos, por lo tanto, jamás pudo confesárselos a él. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella hubiera tomado la palabra de él? ¿Habría escapado con él?... ¿Habría dejado de lado su obligación como Sailor? ¿Abandonado a sus amigas? ¿A su Princesa?... No. No lo hizo, y jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Aún así, cierto sentimiento de reproche renació en ella… hacia Serenity… hacía su Princesa, en quien había creído cuando le prometió que cumpliría el compromiso, y a quien le falto tiempo; por irresponsabilidad, por capricho, por insensatez…

Si el compromiso se hubiese cumplido, jamás hubiera ocurrido la tragedia en la Luna; la Tierra no habría caído en manos de Metallia… y ella no se sentiría tan miserable por haber rechazado a Neflyte en el pasado.

…..

Darien pasó en compañía de Serena cerca de una hora, ya que debía volver al hospital.

Se habían hecho compañía mutuamente, hablando poco, tan sólo sintiéndose uno al lado del otro.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos que atravesaban por la mente de ambos; de duda, de confusión… ninguno se atrevió a mencionarlo. Ambos tenían miedo. Miedo de que fuera real, de que el otro recordara lo que no debía.

Darien se limitó a hablar sobre sus Generales, sobre las ordenes que tenían, que no debía preocuparse puesto que eran de total confianza.

Poco antes de retirarse, recordó las palabras de Seiya Kou, entonces cuestionó a la rubia: -"Al llegar, no pude evitar escuchar a Kou… ¿sobre quien hablaban?"-

Serena, quien no esperaba la pregunta, contestó extrañada –"Sobre un amigo que recién conocí… Se llama Den Daichi, es un buen chico, y es muy amable"-

Darien frunció levemente el ceño –"Den Daichi"- repitió en un susurro. Un segundo después, le sonrió a la chica y se despidió –"Debo irme ya… te llamare por la noche."-

Antes de que se alejara, Serena le cuestionó casi en suplica –"¿Nos veremos mañana, cierto?"- El chico asintió, sonriendo, entonces ella añadió –"¿Y la fiesta? ¿Iras conmigo?"-

El pelinegro dudó y contestó –"Debo consultarlo en mi horario, pero no te prometo nada… Lo intentare"- añadió con dulzura al notar el semblante triste de ella.

Serena esbozó un sonoro suspiro cuando él desapareció de su vista.

Unos minutos después, Lita se presentó ante ella, comentando juguetonamente –"Vaya Serena, es lindo ver cómo cambia tu animo sólo con verlo…"-

La rubia asintió enérgicamente. Un momento después, empezaron a conversar. Entre la plática, sobresalió un tema de lo más interesante. Mientras tomaban una malteada, Serena comentó:

-"Mina nos estaba contando sobre una recepción que habrá en honor al regreso de Trhee Ligths, organizado por la disquera a la que ella asiste…Será mañana por la noche, ella y Seiya consiguieron pases para todas"-

Lita parpadeó, sorprendida. –"Vaya, que emocionante saber que tenemos amigos con influencia"-

-"¿Iras con nosotras, cierto?"-

-"¡Claro!"- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

…..

Un poco más tarde, Serena estaba sentada en una de las bancas del ya conocido parque. Unos minutos antes Lita se había ido a su acostumbrada clase.

Tal y como esperaba, Den se presentó puntual. Ella se sentía bien a su lado, él era bueno, amable y atento. Sentía que lo conocía desde siempre, y a pesar de lo que Seiya le había dicho, ella no creía que fuera de esa forma.

-"¿Qué tal? Serena". Te ves contenta…"- comentó él, amablemente.

La rubia le contó la inesperada visita de Darien y que mañana tendrían su acostumbrada cita. Que se sentía muy contenta porque quizá mañana estaría toda la tarde con él.

Den pareció alegrarse por ella. Le dio ánimos, y que esperaba conocer a su novio pronto, quien era un tipo con suerte al poseer su amor. Entonces, inesperadamente, preguntó:

-"Y dime, Serena ¿cómo te enamoraste de él?"-

Esta pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría. Su seguridad de antes se desvaneció, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Den.

-"N-no… no lo sé, simplemente se dio…"- ella ya no estaba segura de nada. Su historia de amor del pasado se estaba desvaneciendo en su mente. Supuestamente ella se había enamorado de Darien por eso, pero ahora que sus recuerdos la traicionaban, ya no estaba segura.

-"O-ok… lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte"- añadió él, apenado.

-"N-no, no es nada, no te preocupes."- susurró ella.

-"Seguramente él debió enamorarse de ti en cuanto te vio"- comentó con inocencia.

Serena desvió su mirada. Sabía que no era así, ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Darien sólo la había amado, una vez que recordó su pasado, no antes…

Den la observó apenado, al parecer había vuelto a meter la pata. Decidido a no hacerlo de nuevo, cambió la conversación. Un rato después la chica parecía haber olvidado el incidente.

…

Lejos de ahí, Rei Hino llegaba al Templo. Se le notaba distraída, con la mente en otro sitio.

La chica de cabellos azabaches, no podía dejar de pensar en la situación. ¿Qué clase de enredo era ese?

En el pasado la Princesa Serenity odiaba a Endimión, y éste a ella. El compromiso se rompe, y la joven Princesa se compromete con otro hombre. El destino los traiciona y Metallia se apodera de la Tierra y ataca la Luna. En el presente, la Princesa despierta con el recuerdo de haber amado a Endimión, y éste a ella.

Realmente, el pasado ya no importaba. Ellos parecían amarse ahora, y mientras que el futuro que ya conocían fuera el mismo, no había problema. Entonces ¿porque se sentía de esta forma? ¿Porque tenía un mal presentimiento?

Rei iba tan distraída que, al abrir la puerta, no se percató de que alguien venia saliendo. Perdiendo el equilibrio al chocar, cerró los ojos y estaba por caer cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron firmemente.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y levantó la mirada. Un chico de largos y enmarañados cabellos castaños la veía. Se sonrojó. Nicolas la veía con adoración, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Le mantuvo inconscientemente la mirada, no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él antes. Podía ver el color de sus ojos, sentir su aliento, sentir su cuerpo y oler su ligera fragancia…

Parecía que el chico se había quedado sin palabras, sólo la veía, manteniéndola en sus brazos. Rei sintió acelerar su corazón, y alcanzó a susurrar un suave: -"Gracias"- Ante su palabra, Nicolas pareció reaccionar, aflojó el agarre y esbozó una delicada disculpa, antes de retirarse con la vista baja.

Rei no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Nicolas jamás la había abrazado de esa forma y ella nunca se había sentido así. Hacía años que se conocían, y él siempre había sido muy atento. Sabía que el chico se sentía atraído hacía ella, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en él de esa forma. Se había sentido tan bien estar junto a él. Un delicioso hueco embargó su estomago.

Sonrió para sí misma. ¿Sería posible que Nicolas…? Podía intentarlo, no perdía nada.

Con decisión se dirigió en la misma dirección que el chico. Se detuvo al llegar fuera de la habitación de él. Se detuvo por un par de segundos, cuando sin pensar corrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se quedo paralizada. Frente a ella, estaba Nicolas, quien ya se había quitado la túnica superior, mostrando un desnudo pero trabajado torso. Rei pudo apreciar claramente los anchos hombros, el pecho y los pectorales ligeramente marcados. Se sonrojó a sobremanera, paralizada pudo sentir claramente a su corazón acelerarse y una agradable sensación subir por su estomago. Cuando Nicolas notó su presencia, se disculpó torpemente y buscó su túnica. Rei reaccionó y giró sobre sus talones. Extrañamente su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Se sentía avergonzada… ¿por qué no se giró inmediatamente? ¿Por qué se detuvo a apreciarlo? ¿Qué pensaría Nicolas de ella?

-"Disculpa Rei, pero no sabía que estabas aquí…"- comenzó él sonando avergonzado.

-"Fue culpa mía, Nicolas, debí tocar… lo siento"- girando para verlo a los ojos, continuó –"Yo… yo quería saber si tu… Si tu quisieras acompañarme a una recepción mañana por la noche"- a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, no desvió la mirada.

La expresión de Nicolas no podía ser más evidente, estaba sorprendido y parecía shockeado… se había quedado sin palabras y sólo alcanzó a balbucear –"Y-yo…ahh…y-yo…t-tu…"-

-"¡Si no quieres no!"- interrumpió ella bruscamente.

-"¡Si!... ¡por supuesto!, me encantaría acompañarte. No es bueno que regreses sola y yo puedo esperarte afuera el tiempo que quieras…"-

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, confundida. Un segundo después pareció comprender las palabras del chico, entonces rió con suavidad.

-"No, Nicolas, me refería a que me gustaría que me hicieras compañía durante la recepción…"- ella lo veía con determinación-"quizá, compartir un par de bailes y platicar…"-

El chico se limitó a abrir los ojos de par en par, con la boca abierta. Esto divirtió mas a la chica, quien continuó –"…como en una cita…"-

Ante sus últimas palabras, el chico tuvo que recargarse en una silla… No podía creerlo, Rei Hino le estaba pidiendo salir… juntos… en una cita…

La chica, con una sonrisa, levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta, aunque sabía de antemano que él chico no se negaría.

-"C-claro… Y-yo… M-me gustaría"-

-"La recepción es mañana por la noche"- confirmó ella antes de marcharse con una sonrisa. Dejando detrás a un aturdido chico.

….

Poco después, dos rubias caminaban lentamente con dirección al Templo.

-"¿Que sucede Serena? Después de tu encuentro con Darien creí que estarías más contenta…"- cuestionó una preocupada Mina al notar el semblante serio de su amiga, quien al escuchar el nombre de su amado esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-"Estoy contenta, y más tranquila, sólo que ya lo extraño…"- contestó la aludida.

-"¿Segura?"- insistió Mina, e intentando tantear el terreno continuó –"¿No hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Algo que te preocupe?"-

Serena pareció entender la indirecta, y sí, había mucho de lo que quería hablar, preguntar y saber… pero tenía miedo… sus recuerdos no estaban completos, y temía que al preguntar descubriera una horrible verdad. No quería exteriorizar sus temores. Entonces respondió:

-"N-no… nada me preocupa, es sólo que… bueno quizá estoy nerviosa, por lo que pueda pasar pronto ¿Hay… hay algo que deba saber?"- preguntó, nerviosa.

-"No… todo está bien, y todo saldrá bien, ya verás"- Aunque Mina, junto con las chicas sospechaba que muy probablemente Serena también estaba recordando, prefirió evadir el tema. No parecía tener caso preocuparse por el pasado puesto que su presente era diferente, de esa forma no se volverían a cometer los mismos errores.

Dispuesta a cambiar el tema, Serena comentó –"¿Y llevaras a algún acompañante a la recepción? Yo invite a Darien, aunque no está seguro de poder ir…"-

-"No, no creo, no sabría a quien invitar…"-

-"¿Qué tal ese chico?...mmm… ¿Yamamoto? Es lindo…"- propusó pícaramente Serena.

Mina se limitó a sonreír contestando –"Si, es lindo, pero, es sólo un amigo y pues… él asistirá de todas formas"- entonces bajando la mirada, ocultó un ligero sonrojo –"¿sabes? Él… él se me declaró ayer…"-

Serena abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida. Sonriendo con picardía la cuestionó –"¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Lo aceptaste?"-

Una triste Mina negó con el rostro –"No pude… antes, sé que lo hubiese hecho. Él es muy apuesto y atento conmigo, pero…"-

-"Pero no es Yaten ¿cierto?"- completó su amiga.

Mina asintió lentamente. Serena cruzó los brazos con resignación.

…

Ya en el Templo, las cinco chicas hablaban animadamente sobre la inesperada fiesta. Estaban emocionadas y ansiosas.

Rei les contaba que había invitado a Nicolas. Sus amigas parecieron sorprenderse; no realmente de la seguridad de la chica, más bien del repentino interés hacía el aprendiz.

-"Él… él me parece…"- murmuró Rei, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas –"un buen chico, es amable y atento…"- sonrojándose ligeramente añadió -"de cierta forma, atractivo y gallardo"-

Serena y Mina se quedaron boquiabiertas. Rei Hino estaba aceptando a Nicolas… ¡Y le parecía atractivo!

Amy comentó –"Pues a mí me parece muy bien que Rei por fin se dé cuenta del valor de Nicolas"-

Lita la secundó –"Muy cierto. Nicolas es lindo y siempre está dispuesto a todo por Rei"-

La mirada de las dos rubias iba, graciosamente, de Amy a Lita, para terminar nuevamente en Rei, quien con voz suave, aunque desviando la mirada, agregó:

-"Él… me hace sentir bien… Esta tarde, cuando me abrazó, miles de sensaciones invadieron mi interior. Nunca me había sentido así; fue…fue como si mi pecho fuera a explotar de emoción en cualquier momento… Lo sentí cerca, muy cerca…"- interrumpiéndose, la pelinegra volvió el rostro hacia las chicas, que repentinamente se habían quedado muy calladas. Cuando las vio, notó que la observaban atenta y soñadoramente.

Lita y Serena lanzaron un suspiro. Mina le sonrió con complicidad, y Amy con cariño.

Un poco avergonzada, Rei desvió la conversación. –"Muy bien. Sobre la recepción… debe ser elegante. ¿Tienen que ponerse?"-

Mina levantó la mano con emoción lanzando en un chillido –"¡Yo sí! Es un vestido hermoso…"-

Amy afirmó con el rostro –"Mi mamá acaba de regresar de una convención en el extranjero y me trajo un vestido de gala muy bonito"-

Lita negó y dijo –"Tengo un lindo vestido, pero me gustaría lucir algo diferente para esta ocasión; deberé ir de compras"- Recordaba tener un elegante y hermoso vestido negro, pero quería lucir algo más lindo que eso. Posiblemente si Darien iba, podría convencer a Neflyte de un par de bailes. Sonrió y suspiró sonoramente.

Rei rodó los ojos con diversión. Entonces notó a Serena, quien había ocultado el rostro entre los brazos, comenzando un berrinche infantil.

-"Y-yo… no tengo algo tan lindo… ¡ni tan elegante!… buaaaa…"-

-"¡Serena tonta! Deja de llorar"- regañó Rei exasperada –"Yo tampoco tengo algo. Podríamos ir con Lita de compras mañana."-

Serena hizo un puchero y ante las resignada mirada de las chicas renovó el llanto –"Buaaa… ¡no tengo dinero! sniff… mi último examen es una vergüenza ¡y mis padres no me lo darán! ¡De haber sabido que lo necesitaría hubiera estudiado más!"-

Amy se llevó una mano a la frente comentando –"Serena, no se supone que debas esperar a algo así para ponerte a estudiar"-

Mina tronó los dedos, tenía una idea. –"Serena ¿y qué tal si…? ¿Si le pides algo a Michiru? Ella podría prestarte un vestido, ella tiene tan buen gusto y tanta elegancia…"-

Serena la observó con atención. Lita continuó –"Es cierto. Ella asiste desde hace años a cientos de compromisos sociales y fiestas muy elegantes. Debe tener algo que pueda prestarte…"-

Serena, todavía con un puchero, preguntó –"¿Creen que ella…? Creen que no le molestaría?"-

Amy la animó. –"¡Vamos Serena! Ella te estima mucho…"

Serena sonrió.

…..

Una vez en casa y bajo la recomendación de Luna, Serena se dispuso a llamar a Michiru Kaioh.

Después que el teléfono sonó un par de veces, una voz grave contestó

-"Residencia Tenou, ¿Diga?"-

-"¡Haruka! ¡Hola! Habla Serena…"-

-"¡Hola! Cabeza de Bombón… ¿Sucede algo?"-

Serena notó en las últimas palabras un tono de preocupación –"No… no sucede nada malo, Haruka, gracias por preocuparte. Yo sólo, quería pedir un favor a Michiru…"-

-"Ok, te la paso"- Un momento después una suave y femenina voz contestó.

-"Serena, es un gusto escucharte… ¿dime? ¿Necesitas algo?"-

-"Michiru…y-yo… yo quería pedirte algo. Necesito un enorme favor…"-

-"Claro, lo que quieras". – contestó con animó.

-"Sucede que mañana por la noche abra una recepción en la disquera en honor al regreso de Tree Lighs…"-

-"Lo sé, Serena, también fui invitada."-

-"Vaya… Aunque no debería sorprenderme, siempre asisten a todo tipo de eventos…"- comentó la rubia con diversión –"Bueno, sobre eso… yo… yo no tengo nada decente que ponerme, y… quería saber si tú… quizá podrías… prestarme algo…"- aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar el tono de vergüenza.

-"¡Claro! Con gusto… pero tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana un par de horas antes del evento, te arreglas aquí y te vas con nosotras?"-

-"¿En serio? ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!"-

-"De acuerdo, te veremos mañana. Que tengas buena noche"- el tono de Michiru era dulce y amable, hacía sentir a Serena especial.

…...

Un rato después, la llamada de Darien no se hizo esperar.

Aunque pareciera ficticio o hasta absurdo, puesto que lo había visto esa tarde, realmente ya lo extrañaba. Por otro lado, teniendo encima todos esos recuerdos que la atormentaban, comenzaba a sentirse tan lejos de él, separados, tan diferentes, tan irreal… Por momentos llegaba a sentirse desdichada y asustada, temía que si él recordaba la dejaría de amar.

Si tan sólo ella se hubiese atrevido a hablar se habría enterado que del otro lado del teléfono, las mismas dudas asaltaban la mente de su novio, quien también temía el desamor de la chica. Si tan sólo uno de los dos hubiese exteriorizado sus miedos, se habrían dado cuenta que, aunque hubieran dudas, su amor existía y era real.

…..

Al día siguiente, en la Preparatoria, Serena Tsukino corría por uno de los pasillos con dirección a la salida. Se había entretenido platicando con Seiya mientras éste 'practicaba' con su equipo de futbol americano, cuando recordó que Lita estaría esperándola a la salida.

Iba tan apresurada que, al girar por el pasillo, no alcanzó a evadir una silueta masculina. Estaba por caer cuando fue sujetada por el brazo, recobrando así el equilibrio.

-"Cuidado, Serena. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?"- dijo una conocida voz.

Cuando la rubia levantó el rostro se encontró con unos ojos verde profundo, que la observaban con curiosidad.

-"¡Den! ¡Vaya! Gracias, yo… lo siento, no vi por donde iba…"- contestó sonriéndole apenada, el chico le devolvió una atractiva sonrisa, entonces la chica cayó en cuenta de que él estaba en su colegio –"¿Y qué… qué haces por aquí?"-

-"Me alegra verte Serena. Tengo un compromiso con uno de los docentes de este instituto. Él está asesorando una investigación en la que también estoy trabajando. ¿Y tú? ¿Huyes de alguien?"- rió.

La rubia rió avergonzada –"Lita esta esperándome desde hace un buen rato, iremos de compras y si hacemos esperar a Rei, va a matarnos…"-

-"Bueno pues, me parece una afortunada coincidencia encontrarte, ya que no podre verte más tarde. Esta reunión me llevara horas, y sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte dejarte plantada, además de que ibas a presentarme a tu novio…"-

-"No te preocupes, Den. Será en otra ocasión…"- dijo ella en un suspiro. En ese momento, un anciano que Serena reconoció como profesor del plantel, salió de una de las aulas. Cuando Den lo notó, se despidió de la rubia, comentando:

-"Debo irme. Te veré mañana ¿cierto?"- Serena asintió.-"Diviértete con tu novio, y…"- pausando un segundo, levantó una de sus manos para rozar con cariño la mejilla de la rubia, murmurando para ella con tono divertido –"deberías tener más cuidado, princesa, podrías romperte en una de esas vueltas…"- acto seguido se alejó, sin notar siquiera lo que había provocado en la chica.

Serena se quedó en silencio, sonrosada, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, con voces llegando a su memoria.

…

'_Sólo digo que –decía una voz masculina- debería tener más cuidado, Princesa. Una delicada flor como tú, tiene derecho a conocer lo que es el amor…y no lo contrario'_

'_La voz de ella misma: ¿Por qué él no puede ser más amable? ¿Por qué no puede ser mas como tú?' _

'_Porque lo que yo estoy sintiendo es muy diferente…Princesa'._

…

-"¡Serena!"- La voz de Lita la sacó de sus pensamientos. La castaña se acercó con rapidez –"¿Que sucedió contigo? Por un momento llegue a pensar que algo había pasado…"-

-"Lo siento, Lita, perdí la noción del tiempo…"- contestó la aludida, todavía algo confundida. ¿Esa voz?... Entonces, a su mente llegó la imagen de una furiosa Rei -"¡Pero démonos prisa o Rei va a matarnos!"- Sin previo aviso, la rubia levantó la carrera y una aturdida Lita la siguió.

…..

Minutos después, tres chicas paseaban divertidas de tienda en tienda. Una castaña, una de cabellos negros azabaches y una rubia. Sus miradas iban de aparador en aparador, intentando apreciar hermosos vestidos.

Mientras buscaban entre filas de ropa, Lita comentaba:

-"Michiru siempre es muy amable y tan elegante. Que envidia Serena, porque llegaras con ellas…"-

La rubia asentía con energía mientras se sumergía entre cortinas de vestidos, en ese momento Rei llegó corriendo.

-"¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!"- decía con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Lita la observó con interés cuestionando: -"¿Encontraste tu vestido?"-

La pelinegra afirmó con el rostro y una enorme sonrisa apareció en ella. Extendió los brazos mostrando ante ambas chicas un flamante vestido, rojo oscuro de una sola pieza.

Minutos después, Rei salió del probador. El vestido sin duda le quedaba muy bien: era largo, hombros y pecho desnudos, cubriendo hasta el nacimiento de los senos, pero con manga larga hasta el dorso de las manos; la parte superior era de chiffon, ajustado hasta el final del pecho donde terminaba con un delgado listón dorado, para después cambiar a una tela de gasa y caer naturalmente hasta los tobillos. Tenía unos cuantos destellos y bordes dorados. Aunque la textura del vestido era holgada, éste marcaba muy bien la figura de la pelinegra.

Lita y Serena, se quedaron boquiabiertas. Ésta última no pudo evitar comentar: -"¡Vaya Rei! Te queda estupendo y te ves muy bonita…"-

Lita la secundó -"Si Rei, definitivamente te sienta muy bien"- sonriendo pícaramente continuó –"Mataras a Nicolas de la impresión…"-

Rei se sonrojó furiosamente –"Lita, ¿cómo dices esas cosas…?"-

La rubia rió pícaramente para después lanzar un suspiro contemplando a su amiga –"Como me gustaría ser tan bella como tú, Rei…"-

-"De que hablas, Serena tonta…"- contestó la aludida distraídamente, mientras se apreciaba en el espejo –"Tú también eres hermosa. Darien debe decírtelo con frecuencia…"-

Serena sonrió por el cumplido, pero, cuando su mente terminó de procesar las palabras de su amiga, su expresión cambio. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y trató de pensar alguna ocasión en que Darién hubiese sido así de atento… Sí, recordaba un par de ocasiones… Suspiró con melancolía, ojala Darien se lo digiera más seguido.

Casi media hora después, Lita encontró lo que buscaba. Un sencillo vestido, pero no por eso menos elegante, de una sola pieza; largo y con caída libre hasta los tobillos. La tela era de satén y de color verde olivo, con dos delgados tirantes y un ligero escote en 'v' en frente y uno un poco más marcado en la espalda, que llegaba hasta donde ésta terminaba. Al verse al espejo sonrió con anhelo.

Serena volvió a quedar sorprendida, pensaba en lo envidiable de la figura de sus amigas. Mientras Rei intentaba saber el por qué de la misteriosa sonrisa de la castaña.

…

Minutos después, Serena comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa. Darien llegaría en cualquier momento. Era su día libre y tendrían su esperada cita.

Se encontraba con sus dos amigas fuera de una de las tiendas departamentales, platicando sobre la tan anhelada recepción de esa noche y sobre toda la gente importante que asistiría.

En eso estaban cuando un elegante mustang se estacionó frente a ellas, quienes no pudieron evitar admirar la belleza del deportivo. Del lado del conductor bajó nada más y nada menos que Seiya Kou, quien las saludó con una radiante sonrisa. Yaten, que lo acompañaba, saludó con su habitual e inexpresivo semblante.

-"¿Qué tal, chicas?"- cuestionó un alegre Seiya –"¿Qué les parece? Es un presente de la disquera. ¿No es fabuloso?"-

Las tres chicas no tardaron en afirmar lo dicho, lanzaron pequeños gritos de admiración y felicitaron a ambos chicos. Seiya se ofreció a llevarlas a casa, pero como Serena estaba esperando a Darien, esperarían con ella.

Un momento después, ya que mucha gente transitaba en la acera, tanto Lita como Rei estaban dentro del auto, el cual no podían dejar de admirar. Seiya y Serena conversaban fuera. El chico recargado en el auto y Serena frente a él.

La chica platicaba animadamente con el pelinegro, cuando repentinamente, un desconsiderado transeúnte pasó tan apresuradamente que no alcanzó a esquivar a la rubia, empujándola hacía el frente, yendo a caer a los brazos de Seiya.

Un segundo después, la rubia abrió los ojos que había cerrado por instinto, y se encontró recargada en el pecho de Seiya quien la sujetaba por la cintura. Pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba del chico, y respirar la suave fragancia que despedía. Se sonrojó. Lentamente levantó el rostro y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la observaban con ternura y le sonreían. Ella sonrió también.

Entonces Serena lo sintió. Sintió un fuerte, pero muy fugaz despliegue de energía, conocida… muy conocida. Lentamente se separó del chico, giró el rostro y buscó entre la multitud. Un instante después lo vio. Darien la observaba con atención, de pie, a unos metros. El rostro de la rubia irradió felicidad absoluta. Con rapidez se acercó a Darien y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Seiya, cuando notó que la chica buscaba a alguien, giró el rostro hacia la misma dirección. Cuando vio al novio de la rubia, alcanzo a ver el ceño fruncido del chico, que al parecer lo veía con evidente molestia; molestia que no pareció desaparecer aún teniendo a la rubia en brazos, ya que le mantuvo la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Seiya pareció entender la evidente molestia del novio de bombón. En su lugar, él se sentiría de la misma forma. Le mantuvo la mirada, de manera arrogante, por un par de segundos, para después sonreírle con resignación; entonces levantó el rostro en señal de saludo, se subió al coche y se fue con las chicas y con Yaten.

-"Darien. Estoy feliz de verte…"- susurraba Serena todavía abrazada al chico.

Una vez que Seiya Kou desapareció de su vista, Darien levantó con delicadeza el rostro de la rubia, observó por un momento sus ojos y se vio reflejado en ellos… Sonrío, se sentía tan bien poder verse tan querido en esos ojos azules. Ella lo veía con amor, con ilusión… Pero entonces, a pesar de lo que ella le hacía sentir, no pudo evitar alcanzar a ver, fugazmente, que por los azules ojos de la chica atravesaba una sombra… quizá de duda o tristeza.

Esto le azotó el corazón y el miedo embargó sus pensamientos… ¿Ella…? ¿Ella, por un momento, lo vio diferente? ¿Acaso se debía a que hace unos minutos estaba con Kou? Él por alguna extraña razón estaba abrazándola, y ella no parecía incomodarse, al contrario, parecía divertirse con ese chico que ya empezaba a molestarlo.

Serena, a pesar de la felicidad que sentía por estar al lado de su amado, pudo sentir como Darien se tensaba por un segundo. –"¿Estas bien, Darién?"-

-"Si Serena, no es nada…"- contestó él intentando calmarse. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose de esta forma? Ella lo amaba. Ella jamás pensaría en ningún otro hombre. Pero… ¡demonios! el siquiera recordar la escena ya lo molestaba.

-"…las chicas se fueron con Seiya…"- Darién reaccionó de sus pensamientos, no había notado que la rubia estaba platicando, ni el hecho de que ya estaban caminando y ella lo llevaba de la mano. -"¿Sabes? la disquera les obsequió ese auto, los han recibido con mucho afecto, ellos son muy talentosos…"-

El pelinegro observaba con atención el rostro de Serena, la forma con la que expresaba su admiración y la felicidad que irradiaba al hablar del famoso grupo.

-"Según Mina, la recepción es uno de los grandes eventos del año. Sera muy elegante y asistirán personas muy importantes. Seiya dice que…"- Serena se detuvo de golpe, Darién había soltado su mano dándole la espalda. Unos segundos después, él cuestiono, con algo de brusquedad:

-"¿Podemos cambiar el tema?"-

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"- preguntó la rubia, algo confundida con la actitud de su novio.

Inconscientemente, y pasando desapercibido por la chica, él cerró el puño. –"Nada malo sucede…"- volviendo el rostro hacía ella, sonrió –"Olvídalo, es sólo que estoy algo distraído"-

Serena tan sólo mostró una sonrisa apagada. Darién se comportaba de una manera diferente con ella. ¿Era posible, tal vez, que hubiera comenzado a recordar? ¿Qué estuviera recordando que en el pasado ni siquiera la soportaba? ¿Qué quizá, ahora tampoco la soportaba? Tal vez él sólo seguía con ella por compromiso…

El chico notó la tristeza en el femenino rostro. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Si él seguía comportándose de esa forma terminaría perdiéndola, y eso era algo que no podría soportar…

-"Te invito un helado…"- comentó él con dulzura, ella lo observó un momento y la alegría pareció renacer en su rostro, al notarlo él añadió –"¿Y que tal una película?"-

Como respuesta, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, a lo que él correspondió rodeando su cintura. Ambos caminaron en esa posición hasta llegar a su destino.

…

Casi tres horas después, Serena acababa de llegar a su casa. Darién, por supuesto, la había llevado. Ella estaba preparándose a salir, Haruka llegaría en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto, platicaba con Luna sobre lo nerviosa que estaba, sobre los hermosos atuendos de Lita y Rei, sobre lo divertido que sería esa noche.

Luna no pudo evitar aconsejar a Serena, sobre que tendría que evitar a toda costa beber siquiera un sorbo de alcohol, puesto que no querría arruinar tan especial noche. Serena, colorada de la vergüenza, prometió no hacerlo de nuevo. En ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó.

En la puerta la esperaba la mismísima Setsuna Meiou. Una vez que se hubo despedido de sus padres, Setsuna la guió hasta un magnífico Ferrari, donde Haruka las esperaba.

El viaje fue corto y rápidamente llegaron a la residencia de las chicas, donde fueron recibidos por una linda chica de ojos violeta y cabellos negros.

-"Buenas noches Señorita Serena"- saludó con dulzura.

-"¡Hola! Hotaru… sólo dime Serena"- dijo ésta un tanto apenada. La jovencita la tomó de la mano y la guío dentro de la casa.

Michiru Kaioh la recibió con una agradable sonrisa. –"Ponte cómoda Serena, aún tenemos algo de tiempo"

Una vez en la elegante sala, Hotaru comentó frunciendo los labios -"Señorita Serena, Mamá Setsuna dice que aún no tengo edad para asistir a ese tipo de eventos. Pero Papá Haruka prometió que me enseñaría a bailar… ¿quiere acompañarnos?"-

Algo incomoda por la manera en que la jovencita se dirigía a ella, Serena aceptó con gusto. No le vendría mal aprender algo.

La joven pelinegra tomó de la mano a una distraída Haruka, dirigiéndose a un pequeño saloncito. Al notar la intención de la niña, Setsuna y Michiru las acompañaron, esta última tomó su violín preparada para dar el entorno.

Serena sonrió divertida al ver el rostro de resignación de Haruka.

Un minuto después Michiru comenzó a tocar una linda tonada. Haruka tomó a la joven Hotaru de una mano y de la cintura, y comenzó a bailar, guiándola con pequeños pasos a través del pequeño salón.

Serena observaba con atención el suave pero elegante despliegue de movimientos. Era hermosa y admirable la forma en que Haruka guiaba a la pequeña, parecía que flotaban y se acoplaban a la música.

Varios minutos después la tonada terminó y Serena no pudo evitar aplaudir y felicitar a ambas. Haruka se acercó a ella y extendió el brazo frente a su rostro, pidiéndole bailar.

-"¿Me permites esta pieza?"- ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica, añadió –"Déjame mostrarte, cabeza de bombón"-

Por alguna extraña razón, Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De alguna forma Haruka siempre lograba ese efecto. Asintió por inercia y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía.

Michiru sonrió y comenzó otra tonada. Serena sintió el brazo de Haruka alrededor de su cintura e inconscientemente desvió la mirada. Haruka sonrió, era consciente del efecto que provocaba en algunas chicas. La inocencia de cabeza de bombón la enternecía, lo cual provocaba que quisiera protegerla arduamente.

Haruka guió a Serena, mostrándole y enseñándole la hermosura de sincronizarse con la música, poder seguir las notas y disfrutar dar cada paso desplegando elegantes movimientos. Serena no podía creer lo fácil y divertido que era, casi podía sentirse en las nubes, lo que provocaba una encantadora sonrisa en ella.

Casi no sintió pasar el tiempo. Estuvieron bailando casi por media hora, turnándose con Hotaru a la divertida acompañante. En eso estaban, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Setsuna se disculpó y se dirigió a la puerta. Un par de minutos después regresó y le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada a Michiru, quien disculpándose, dio por terminado el baile. Serena paseó la mirada de Michiru a Haruka, esta última comentó:

-"Parece que ya llegó…"-

La rubia no pudo evitar preguntar –"¿Quien llegó?"-

Michiru le sonrió con dulzura y respondió –"Mas bien: 'qué llegó'.

Haruka le sonrió coquetamente y dijo: -"Es una sorpresa, Cabeza de Bombón"-

Todas se dirigieron a la elegante sala, donde Hotaru tomó una linda y grande caja de regalo y la extendió hacia una atónita Serena, quien no terminaba de entender. Entonces Michiru comentó:

-"Después de que llamaste ayer, Haruka tuvo una brillante idea. Y tu mereces algo mejor que un atuendo prestado…"-

-"Vamos Señorita Serena ¡ábralo!"- comentó la pequeña con animó. Serena destapó la caja con suavidad y lo que encontró dentro la impactó aún más. Un hermoso vestido descansaba dentro de la caja, era de seda, azul cielo, de una sola pieza.

-"¿Te gusta?"- cuestionó Michiru.

-"Y-yo… ahh… no sé qué decir… no debieron molestarse…"- Serena las veía un tanto apenada –"Es hermoso"-

Michiru continuó –"Fue elección de Haruka"

La aludida sonrió con orgullo –"En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti"-

-"Gracias, chicas. Gracias Haruka. Ustedes son maravillosas, pero, debió ser muy caro… no debieron molestarse"-

Michiru pareció comprender la incertidumbre de la rubia, así que añadió –"Serena, debes saber que esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro deber como tus guardiana. Lo hacemos porque también eres nuestra amiga, eres especial para nosotras tal por quien eres ahora… ¿comprendes?"-

Hotaru, conmovida con la situación, abrazó a la rubia con ternura. Setsuna sonrió enternecida y Haruka agregó: -"Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado… ¡Vamos! Suban a vestirse antes de que se nos haga tarde."

La sonrisa de Serena se agrandó y no pudo evitar abrazar a Haruka, murmurando un suave –"Gracias"-

Inmediatamente después, acompañó a Michiru a uno de los cuartos.

* * *

Hola^^ Para finalizar, les pido por favor no olviden los review, no saben lo lindo que se siente saber que responden a la historia, con qué alegría los leo y la ilusión que me da saber que les gustó el capitulo.

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	7. Descubriendo I

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones con cursiva:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…'_

**Nota**: Este chap está dividido en dos partes por lo que quisiera pedirles un enorme favor: La intención de este especial es que ustedes puedan tomarse su tiempo entre una y otra parte, como siempre he mencionado, no es mi intención hacer esto tedioso, lo que menos deseo es aburrirlas… **Tómense su tiempo, léanlo con calma y x favor no olviden los reviews, esa es la segunda intención de dividirlo en dos partes, quisiera y en verdad me gustaría que pudieran dejar sus comentarios y opiniones sobre esta primera parte antes de continuar.**

Quisiera conocer sus impresiones sobre lo ocurrido en esta primera parte, para que puedan darme sus fieles opiniones sobre el segundo… X favor.

X su atención, gracias. Sin más, las dejo con este capítulo, espero les agrade.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Descubriendo"**

Serena se veía al espejo. A pesar de que sabía que el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada era ella, aún se sentía dudosa de lo que contemplaba. Se observó una vez más, lentamente, de pies a cabeza; giró el rostro y vio a una sonriente y orgullosa Michiru, entonces, confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Era ella. Era Serena Tsukino, pero ya no era esa chiquilla de 14 años que soñaba con asistir a un elegante baile; ahora era Serena Tsukino, una joven de 18 años, quien por fin se veía a ella misma como una mujer hermosa, sintiéndose orgullosa de ello.

Tan sólo el vestido era una joya. Era de seda azul claro, lo cual, según Michiru, resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Largo, de caída natural hasta el suelo. Sin mangas, de hombros y espalda desnuda. Un par de delgados tirantes rodeaban el cuello y la tela cubría completamente su pecho, al contario de su espalda, donde el escote en 'v' llegaba hasta el final de ésta. A pesar de que la textura del vestido era suelto, éste parecía entallar perfectamente su silueta. En uno de los lados inferiores, mostraba una pequeña abertura que llegaba hasta la rodilla, mostrando discreta pero muy coquetamente sus tobillos. Zapatillas, abiertas y de tirantes, del mismo tono del vestido. Un par de zarcillos y brazalete de plata complementaban el atuendo.

Su peinado era el mismo, pero un par de pequeñas redecillas, azules también, cubrían cada uno de sus chonguitos, los cuales fueron adornados con un par de elegantes, aunque no muy llamativos, prendedores plateados.

Para finalizar, Michiru se había encargado de maquillarla. No era un maquillaje muy marcado, al contrario, era muy natural, y simplemente para complementar éste, le había colocado sombra azul oscuro en sus parpados y delineado ligeramente sus ojos. Un poco de lipstick de un tono fresa suave en los labios. En realidad, y aunque Serena por un momento creyó lo contrario, la belleza que ella contemplaba era natural.

Suspiró suavemente y volvió el rostro hacía una contenta Michiru. Ella también estaba lista, y como siempre, lucia impecablemente un bello atuendo. Un vestido de raso, color verde agua, sin mangas pero con un solo tirante, grueso, que cubría uno de los hombros. El talle era ajustado en la cintura, pero después caía hasta los tobillos. Con un escote en 'v' que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Complementaban su atuendo un par de zarcillos y un elegante prendedor plateado con forma de flor en el hombro descubierto.

-"Gracias, Michiru…"- comentó Serena, mirándola un poco apenada –"Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo… y yo quisiera compensárselos de alguna forma"-

La chica de cabellos verde aguamarina, sin perder su sonrisa, contestó –"Sólo diviértete esta noche. Nada nos hace más felices que verte feliz a ti"-

Rei Hino se observaba por última vez en el espejo. Sonreía abiertamente, satisfecha. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y cayendo en una trenza. Ligero maquillaje, pero con un lipstick rojo suave que combinaba con el vestido.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Por alguna extraña razón estaba un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a su puerta. Al preguntar, la voz de su abuelo se dejó escuchar.

-"El carro ya está aquí, Rei. Deben apresurarse o llegaran tarde."-

Rei frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Su abuelo se refería al taxi? Levantó los hombros, despreocupada.

Ya fuera, y con la luces del Templo, frente a ella alcanzó a distinguir a un hombre que le daba la espalda. Al escucharla, éste se giró. Tanto ella como el sujeto, que no era otro más que Nicolas, quedaron boquiabiertos, por la sorpresa.

Rei contempló frente a ella a un Nicolas que no se había dado la oportunidad de observar. Él estaba en un tuxedo, negro, impecable, con excepción del clásico sombrero de copa. Tenía el cabello peinado y recogido en una coleta de caballo y la barba completamente rasurada. Rei, como pocas ocasiones, pudo observar fijamente los ojos castaños de él. Apenas y podía creerlo, él tenía muy bonitos ojos y ella jamás había puesto atención. Un par de segundos después, ella le sonrió.

-"R-rei… t-tú… estas muy bella…"- tartamudeo él. Rei notó que había causado el efecto que deseaba. Su sonrisa aumentó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto que en realidad ni siquiera eran necesarias sus palabras, ya que sus ojos y su mirada decían más que suficiente. –"…quiero decir… tu siempre has sido muy bella, p-pero esta noche… te vez… te vez sublime…"-

-"Tu también te vez muy bien Nicolas"- contestó ella –"Eres muy apuesto…"-

Nicolas se enderezó, orgulloso. Sonrió abiertamente, como si hubiese adquirido seguridad en sí mismo. Levantó y extendió su mano, pidiendo la de ella y dijo –"Me atreví a rentar un coche, para poder regresar sin contratiempos… ¿nos vamos?"-

Ella aceptó encantada.

Mina Aino estaba de pie en la entrada del enorme salón. Estaba nerviosa y no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio inferior. Observó con atención el interior.

Era un salón de fiesta grande y elegante. Estaba un piso debajo de la entrada, por lo que debía bajar varios escalones. Estaba detalladamente decorado y con varias mesas distribuidas alrededor. En uno de los extremos estaba un hermoso balcón que parecía daba vista hacia un exquisito jardín. En el fondo, una tarima se levantaba con imponencia. Era el escenario, donde Tree Ligths haría su presentación. El centro del salón estaba libre, para poder llevar a cabo el baile. Una tenue música daba un ambiente cálido y tranquilo.

Muchas personas estaban ya presentes. Todos muy elegantes y formales. Respiró con profundidad, intentando darse animo. Esta recepción era muy importante. Mucha gente, productores y famosos, fueron invitados.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente y a buscar con la vista algún rostro conocido. Fue entonces que lo notó. Muchos, sobre todo hombres la observaban y algunos le sonreían. Sonrió. De cierta forma, no pudo evitar sentirse atractiva. La manera en que la veían la hacían sonrojar.

Después de un momento, encontró a Lita. Al verla se sorprendió. Se veía muy bien, y de cierta forma… sexi. Ese vestido verde olivo le entallaba muy bien la cintura y la cadera a pesar de ser holgado. Su cabello estaba en su forma acostumbrada, aunque había un par de mechones que dejo caer graciosamente al borde de su rostro, dándole un aire cándido pero elegante.

Lita comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Se sentía bien con ella misma y se sentía muy linda. Pero, algunos sujetos, que en realidad no eran nada feos, la observaban y le sonreían. Eso realmente no era algo malo, pero el único hombre que quería encontrar y en verdad deseaba que la viera de esa forma no parecía estar ahí.

Se encontraba viendo alrededor cuando Mina llegó con ella, lo cual agradeció a sobremanera. Una vez que ambas chicas se saludaron, Lita dio un paso atrás y observó a Mina, comentando:

-"Woaw Mina, te vez muy bien"-

La aludida sonrió con dulzura. Ella llevaba puesto un estupendo vestido, largo, de rayón, azul oscuro. Era strapless, y entallado hasta la cintura. En el pecho tenía una coqueta abertura, como si fuera un pequeño escote en 'v', la cual dejaba ver parte del borde de los senos. Después de la cintura, la caída del vestido era suelta y con un poco de vuelo, dándole un aire clásico, que llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Una sencilla gargantilla plateada adornaba su cuello, al igual que un par de aretes del mismo tono.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante peinado, que sólo dejaba caer un poco de flequillo.

Ambas chicas, al estar juntas, tomaron un poco más de confianza. Comenzaron a conversar sobre sus impresiones con el decorado en el salón y sobre que muchos jóvenes presentes se veían muy bien de traje.

En eso estaban cuando Amy Mizuno se acercó a ellas, acompañada ni más ni menos que por Taiki Kou, quien iba elegante, de traje negro y corbata. Una vez haberla saludado, instintivamente ambas chicas contemplaron el atuendo de la peliazul. Definitivamente, Amy Mizuno siempre se había distinguido por tener muy buen gusto y esta ocasión no era la excepción. El vestido que lucía era muy bello. Largo, con dos tonos; la parte superior era de raso que llegaba hasta la cadera, azul marino, sin mangas, ajustado, con escote recto bordeado por un coqueto encaje dorado que dejaba apreciar tenuemente el nacimiento de los senos, gruesos tirantes también dorados caían naturalmente al ante brazo dejando los hombros desnudo, como detalle un prendedor azul con forma de mariposa descansaba en uno de los lados; la parte posterior, era de crepe, liso, color dorado oscuro, holgado, cayendo hasta los tobillos. Su cabello lucía un pequeño pasador azul con forma de mariposa que recogía uno de sus lados.

Ambas chicas sonrieron. Definitivamente Amy podía llegar a verse muy coqueta sin dejar de lado su dulzura.

Un rato más tarde, otro chico se acercó a ellos. Un apuesto castaño, que Mina presentó como Souta Yamamoto, compañero de su clase de canto. Éste, elogio con admiración a la rubia, quien se sonrojó de una bella forma. Cuando sus amigas notaron este hecho y las intenciones del chico, decidieron darles un poco de espacio por lo que se alejaron unos pasos.

Minutos después, y desde donde estaban, lograron ver la llegada de una encantadora chica de cabellos azabaches envestida de rojo, acompañada de un apuesto joven de coleta castaña, al que tardaron varios segundos en reconocer. Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par… era Nicolas? Asombradas recibieron a su amiga y a su acompañante, sin poder evitar ponerlos nerviosos con sus comentarios.

En ese instante, Seiya y Yaten Kou se hicieron presentes, ambos al igual que Taiki, de traje por completo negro. El primero saludando con su acostumbrada soltura, mientras que el segundo con cierta indiferencia. Sin embargo, para Amy Mizuno no pasó desapercibido que la mirada de Yaten primero se dirigió hacia Mina y al chico que la acompañaba, mostrando cierta molestia. Al contrario de la rubia, quien con anhelo y alegría lo saludó.

Mientras tanto, Seiya no pudo evitar preguntar: -"¿Y bombón? ¿No vino con ustedes?"-

Las cuatro chicas negaron con el rostro e intentaron explicar que llegaría pronto.

Los minutos pasaban. Amy conversaba animadamente con Taiki. Rei con Nicolas, quien le contaba que todo esto le recordaba a sus padres. Lita con Seiya y con un difícil Yaten, mientras que Mina intentaba concentrarse en la conversación de su amigo Souta, aunque no podía evitar lanzar de vez en vez anhelantes miradas al ojiverde.

Rei observaba con atención las facciones del castaño cuando este observaba alrededor. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado que Nicolas era realmente apuesto? Y a pesar de que era sumamente distraído, cuando se dirigía a ella, él parecía poner toda su atención. Él parecía verla con adoración, por lo tanto, no podía evitar sonreírle todo el tiempo.

Poco a poco el enorme salón fue aumentando en población. Mina estaba muy emocionada, puesto que a donde quiera que volteara, podía ver a famosos artistas y reconocidos productores.

De un momento a otro, un locutor en el escenario, tomó la palabra. Dio la bienvenida y los agradecimientos. Expuso la razón de la ocasión y sin más realizó la debida presentación del grupo Trhee Ligths. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el trió, los cuales saludaron y agradecieron con ánimo.

Los chicos se dispusieron a subir al escenario. Seiya un tanto desilusionado, dirigió una última mirada a la entrada. Taiki sonrió a Amy. Yaten, con distinción, estaba por alejarse, cuando inconscientemente volvió el rostro hacia Mina. Ésta le sonrió con orgullo y murmuró un suave –"Suerte"- Éste simple acto, inexplicablemente, lo lleno de orgullo, y le agradeció con una atractiva sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigía al escenario, la mente del ojiverde se negaba a borrar la imagen de la rubia. Se veía realmente espectacular. Ella, naturalmente, era linda, pero podía ser muy atractiva si se lo proponía. Ese atuendo marcaba muy bien su cintura y esa pequeña, pero endemoniada abertura se atrevía a mostrar delicadamente parte de sus senos. Su piel, sus delicados hombros… Se sacudió mentalmente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Esa chica estaba volviéndolo loco. Además ella estaba acompañada por el que debía ser ahora su novio. Ese tipo tan simple e insignificante, que al lado de ella pasaba totalmente desapercibido… Si tan sólo ella le hubiese dado la oportunidad… Sonrió, nuevamente sus pensamientos estaban vagando.

Una vez que el trió terminó sus agradecimientos y que Taiki expresaba la intención de comenzar con el show, Seiya, distraído y sin verlo, lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada. Instintivamente los otros dos chicos levantaron el rostro hacia la misma dirección. Sin poder evitarlo muchos otros los imitaron.

En la entrada, y comenzando a bajar los escalones, una, en opinión de muchos, delicada y bella aparición se hacía presente, envestida en un exquisito vestido azul claro. Una fantasía rubia que sonreía con dulzura y encanto, del brazo de un apuesto joven rubio, vestido en frac.

Serena Tsukino en ese momento se sintió muy expuesta, y se sonrojó bellamente. Entonces pensó que no volvería a llegar tarde a ningún evento. Al menos iba del brazo de Haruka, que por las miradas de muchas chicas, pensaban era varón. Eso de cierta forma le daba un poco de confianza. Segundos después de su llegada, ella logró ver a Seiya en el escenario, y le sonrió brindándole ánimo. Fue entonces que el trió comenzó con la música.

Después del cálido recibimiento de las chicas, Serena retomó su recién confianza adquirida y con orgullo paseó su mirada por el salón. Era consciente de que varios la observaban de arriba abajo, pero ella sólo tenía la ilusión de encontrar y ser aprobada por un chico en específico. Deseaba de todo corazón que su querido Darien asistiera y que fuera él quien la viera de esa forma.

Tanto Mina como Lita no podían creer el efecto que Haruka provocaba aún en ellas, a pesar de que sabían que era una chica, no podían evitar verlo muy apuesto vestida en ese frac negro. Michiru se limitaba a sonreír, divertida con la situación.

Minutos más tarde, el público aplaudía reconociendo el talento de los jóvenes. Estos, tomando un descanso, regresaron donde las chicas, quienes los recibieron con elogios.

Seiya no podía creer la fantasía que apreciaba en ese momento. Bombón se veía divina. Definitivamente ella había cambiado. Era más hermosa que hace dos años, y ese vestido provocaba que sus impulsos lo traicionaran. De cierta forma comenzaba a arrepentirse el haber renunciado a luchar por ella… Quizá ¿si lo intentaba una vez más…?

Una suave melodía invadió el salón y muchas parejas se dirigieron al centro para bailar.

Seiya se acercó a una distraída Serena que paseaba la mirada por el salón. Extendió el brazo y ofreció su mano con caballerosidad, pidiendo con dulzura:

-"¿Bailarías conmigo?"-

Serena lo observó por un segundo, sonrió y estaba por contestar cuando Haruka Tenou la interrumpió:

-"Lo siento Kou, pero ella será mi pareja de baile"-

Seiya levantó la mirada, y posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, con desafío. Haruka le devolvió una con arrogancia. Serena sonrió con resignación murmurando un suave: -"Haruka"-

Las demás chicas los observaron con cierta diversión. Entonces Rei tomó la mano de Nicolas y lo jaló hacía la pista con una sonrisa coqueta. Taiki ofreció su mano a Amy, quien aceptó con gusto. El amigo de Mina hizo lo mismo con la rubia, quien no pudo evitar entristecer al ver que Yaten se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, tanto Haruka como Seiya parecían mantener una postura de terquedad contra el otro. Entonces el pelinegro comentó:

-"Creí que bombón estaría esperando a… su novio"-

Haruka sonrió con ironía –"Le hare compañía hasta entonces…"-

Serena se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando que Haruka podía ser sobre protectora. Estaba por hablar cuando una tercera voz masculina, muy esperada, intervino:

-"Te lo agradezco Haruka, pero ya estoy aquí"-

Serena giró el rostro y una bella sonrisa nació en sus labios. Darien Chiba estaba ahí, había llegado. Estaba muy apuesto en un perfecto Frac negro. Suspiró con alegría, podía sentir claramente como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba.

Darién observó a Serena mientras giraba. Notoó como el resplandor del vestido ondeó a los pies de ella. Subiendo la mirada pudo apreciar la coqueta abertura que dejaba ver sus delicados tobillos, para después reparar en cada una de las curvas que el vestido marcaba desde el talle de sus piernas hasta su estrecha cintura, donde el marcado escote en la espalda comenzaba, mostrando más de lo que nunca antes había apreciado en alguna prenda de ella. Ella, simplemente se veía… ¡fantástica!… ¡como un ángel! como siempre la había considerado, aunque, y quizá nunca antes la había considerado de esa forma, pero, esta vez podía ver que no sólo era un ángel… sino una mujer… sexy, muy sexy.

Serena notó como Darien la observó lentamente de pies a cabeza, posando por ultimo sus ojos sobre los de ella. La joven podía intuir la sorpresa en la mirada de él y se sintió la chica más dichosa al descubrir que a él le gustaba lo que veía. Él jamás la había visto de esa forma, provocando en ella un exquisito hueco en el estomago, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior.

Por un momento, para Darien, todos los presentes desaparecieron. Frente a él sólo estaba esa fantasía rubia, que siempre había estado con él, pero que nunca se había atrevido a verla de otra forma. ¿En qué momento su inocente y querido ángel había cambiado a una exquisita criatura capaz de despertar esas emociones en él? La encontraba irresistiblemente atractiva.

Con lentitud el chico estiró el brazo y ofreció su mano a la joven y emocionada rubia, quien aceptó encantada, hipnotizada con la seductora sonrisa que él le obsequiaba.

Ambos jóvenes, perdidos en los ojos del otro, caminaron unos pasos para comenzar a bailar lentamente. Sin tomar en cuenta que eran observados por tres contentas chicas y un frustrado joven, quien a pesar de alegrarse por la evidente felicidad de la rubia no podía evitar sentirse herido, cabizbajo se alejó lentamente.

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas de comprensión. Sabían de los evidentes sentimientos de ese chico, pero estaba más que claro que ella estaba enamorada del heredero de la Tierra, además, de que ellas harían todo lo necesario para proteger la utopía de Tokio de Cristal.

Lita Kino, enternecida con la escena de ambos jóvenes, sonrío con melancolía. Entonces reparó en que Darien había llegado, por lo tanto, el objeto de su aprecio debía estar cerca. Se sintió ligeramente nerviosa, se alacío el vestido y se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Segundos después una masculina voz a su espalda provocó un ligero estremecimiento en ella, quien pudo sentir como los vellos de su cuello reaccionaron llevando la deliciosa sensación hasta su vientre.

-"¿Me buscabas… Kino?"-

La castaña giró sobre sus talones y pudo reconocer frente a ella a un apuesto General vestido en frac, quien la observaba con atención sonriendo de medio lado. Lita le sonrío con alegría y dulzura mezcladas.

-"¡Viniste!"- Aclaró ella. –"Por un momento creí que…"-

-"También tengo responsabilidades, que he aceptado con gusto. Él ha sido muy preciso en sus órdenes. Además, algo está por ocurrir, ¿cierto?"-

Lita asintió, aunque no pudo borrar su sonrisa. Entonces comprendió algo –"¿Los demás están aquí?"-

Neflyte asintió esta vez. En ese momento, Haruka y Michiru se acercaron, reconociéndolo. La primera lo observó con desconfianza marcada. Dirigiéndose a él, interrogó:

-"¿Así que han despertado? Muy bien. Sólo voy a decirlo una vez…"- bajando la voz a casi un susurro pero remarcando cada palabra –"Quiero que se mantengan alejados de nuestra Princesa… nunca confié en ustedes y nunca lo hare"-

Neflyte levantó las cejas un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras, la observó con atención y jactancia. Entonces Lita comentó:

-"Pero Haruka, ellos son aliados ahora…"-

Neflyte levantó el mentón con insolencia y sonrío con burla –"Vaya… las Outers, tan insolentes como recuerdo"-

Michiru se dirigió a Lita –"No podemos confiarnos. Plut nunca ha mencionado a los Generales…"-

La castaña volvió la mirada hacía el joven hombre, quien decidió aclarar con suficiencia –"También tengo mis órdenes, y ustedes no caben en ellas"-

Haruka lo vio con furia, pero decidió marcharse. Lita observó como ambas chicas se perdían entre la multitud.

Lita y Neflyte dirigieron entonces la mirada hacía la pareja enamorada. El castaño, extrañado, frunció ligeramente el ceño, al notarlo, Lita comentó:

-"Se ven muy bien juntos… ¿no te parece?"-

No obtuvo respuesta, entonces ella decidió cambiar el tema y con una tímida sonrisa cuestionó:

-"¿Bailas conmigo?"-

El joven hombre la observó, inexpresivo, sin contestar. Lita, un poco apenada, bajó la mirada. Estaba por decir algo cuando una mano se extendió frente a ella, levantando la vista pudo apreciar la atractiva sonrisa que el apuesto castaño le dirigió. Con un bello sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, ella aceptó la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la pista.

Mientras tanto, Serena y Darien bailaban suave y lentamente. Ella rodeaba con dulzura el cuello de él y éste la cintura de ella. Ambos observaban con atención los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en miradas mutuas.

La rubia para ese entonces ya no estaba pensando, tan sólo sentía… Estaba tan cerca de él que podía jurar que sentía latir su corazón sincronizándose con el suyo. Él la tomaba por la cintura y sentía como sus dedos rozaban con dulzura su espalda descubierta, provocando en ella sensaciones y cosquilleos internos subir por sus huesos y un exquisito hueco en el estomago. Se sentía tan dichosa y, literalmente, para ella el mundo entero desapareció… solo estaban ellos dos, juntos…

Darien observaba con atención cada detalle del rostro de la joven; el azul de sus ojos y esos iris que parecían querer ver a través de su alma; sus sonrojadas mejillas que sólo lograba hacerla ver más encantadora; sus labios, de un rosa suave, ligeramente entre abiertos dejando escapar un suspiro, deleitándolo y atrayéndolo irresistiblemente.

Sus manos rodeaban la estrecha cintura, delineando por un breve instante su forma, hasta deslizar la punta de sus dedos por la descubierta piel de su espalda, sintiendo en ese momento cómo ligeras descargas causaban exquisitos cosquilleos naciendo y recorriendo cada uno de sus nervios.

Continúo observándola y bajando levemente la mirada, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en el cuello de la joven y en sus desnudos hombros. Observó con detenimiento la blanca piel, sin dejar de pensar en lo sedosa que parecía y en lo suave que era… e irresistible. Y su perfume, combinado con su propia esencia, que él ya conocía… fresas… seductoramente era un aroma a fresas, una fragancia que comenzaba a embriagarlo y a perder voluntad sobre sus impulsos.

Quedamente levantó uno de sus brazos, y sin quitar la vista de la piel de la chica, casi inconsciente de sus actos deslizó el dorso de su mano por el desnudo hombro, bajando con suavidad por el brazo. Al levantar la vista, posó sus ojos en los labios de ella, subió la mano y rozó con sus dedos su cuello, pudo sentir como la rubia agitaba la respiración y lanzaba un suspiro, entonces subió la mano y también rozó su mejilla para después tomar con delicadeza su mentón; sus labios, de pronto parecían exquisitamente antojables. Alzó la vista y la vio a los ojos, esas lagunas azules que parecían expresarle el enorme anhelo que él también estaba sintiendo… entonces, con extrema suavidad, él unió sus labios con los de ella…

Serena sólo se dejó llevar. Desde el momento en que habían comenzado a bailar, simplemente se dejó llevar. Se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, puesto que sabía y sentía que ese era su lugar. No necesitaba nada más para poder ser feliz… simplemente estar con él. Él la estaba haciendo sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo; la forma en que la veía y todo lo que le hacía sentir cuando tocaba su espalda, para después subir por su hombro, deslizando tenuemente su mano sobre su piel. Esas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, placenteras corrientes eléctricas atravesando su cuerpo… Con lentitud él rozó sus dedos en su cuello, por su mejilla… terminando en su mentón, aprisionándolo con dulzura. La vio a los ojos por un par de segundos para después acercar su rostro con delicadeza y besar sus labios…

Él beso a Serena, lenta y suavemente, rozando sus labios, saboreándolos, probando una y otra vez el sabor que ya conocía pero que en esos momentos anhelaba con ansias. Soltando su mentón, llevó su mano al cuello de ella, rodeándolo, intentando así poder acercarla más a él…

Serena recibió a su amor, a sus tan esperados labios… esos que desde siempre buscaba y que ya conocía, pero de los que jamás se cansaría… Él la estaba besando. Acariciaba una y otra vez sus labios, con dulzura, con delicadeza… pero esta vez algo era diferente, en ese beso él parecía querer expresar un nuevo sentimiento: algo más cálido, más fuerte… un anhelo más intimo… Ella disfrutaba cada contacto y podía sentir, que si él no la tuviera sujetada por la cintura, desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Instantes después, que para ambos jóvenes parecieron eternos, se separaron lentamente. Quizá porque estaban algo faltos de aire o por las emociones y sentimientos encontrados, la respiración de ambos era algo agitada. Darién la observó como si temiera que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento, al comprobar lo contrario, le sonrío atractivamente, lo cual ella correspondió. Entonces, con suavidad, ella recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él, y él su mentón sobre el cabello de ella. Fue entonces que el pelinegro se percató de que aún estaban bailando y de las personas que también bailaban alrededor… Sonrío con diversión, por un momento se había olvidado de todos.

Mientras tanto, un poco alejados de ahí, Mina Aino había bailado por breves momentos con su amigo Souta, pero bajo el pretexto de saludar a un par de amigos, ella y Souta se habían acercado a ellos. Ahora, la rubia había encontrado una discreta forma de escabullirse y quizá poder encontrar a Yaten.

Había buscado por unos minutos y estaba por cambiar de dirección cuando un ya conocido rubio se le acercó. Con postura altiva y egocéntrica se dirigió a ella:

-"¿Mina Aino?"-

Mina paseó su mirada en el joven hombre frente a ella. Un apuesto rubio, envestido en un elegante traje, que hasta hace pocos días había visto pero que ahora reconocía como uno de los Generales del Príncipe Endimión. Nada más y nada menos que Jedite. La rubia se digno a asentir con el rostro.

Jedite sonrío con altruismo. Y, descaradamente, la observó de arriba abajo. Entonces ella comentó:

-"Veo que Neflyte les supo informar bien"-

-"Así es. Pero que sorpresa Venus…"-comentó -"Estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo"-

Mina sólo levanto una ceja, con ironía. –"Gracias…"-

-"Recuerdo también que estabas bajo el entrenamiento de la mismísima Uranus… Practicabas para ser una líder, y poder proteger a tu´Princesa' "-

Mina volvió a asentir. Entonces, ya más cerca de ella, él añadió con desafío –"Y dime… ¿ella es igual a su madre? ¿Un ser frio y calculador?"-

-"¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma!"- advirtió ella, comenzando a enfadarse. Él la observó con detenimiento y comentó con diversión:

-"También recuerdo que solías tratarme más atentamente, puesto que solía ser de tu agrado"-

-"Eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora es diferente…"- Añadió la rubia, desviando la mirada, pensando en un chico de ojos verdes.

-"¿Ya no confías en mí?"- interrogó él.

-"Tu dejaste de hacerlo mucho antes que yo…"-

-"Tuve mis razones, Venus, las conoces"-

-"Infundadas"-

-"Sé que ni tu ni ninguna de las Inners fueron capaces… Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las Outers"-

-"Jamás, nunca nadie hubiese hecho algo para poner en riesgo el compromiso… que a ambos reinos convenía. Además, ellas jamás se hubiesen atrevido a lastimarlo."-

-"Sabes tan bien como yo, Venus, que la Reina de la Luna no permitiría dividir el reino que tanto tiempo les tomó poseer."- comentó el rubio desviando la mirada –"Pero fue cruel, y cobarde… un asesinato"-

-"No tienes pruebas ni nada que respalde tus 'suposiciones' Jedite… además, también hubieron rumores de que fue el mismísimo Príncipe quien lo hizo"-

Jedite asintió con resignación pero no convencido. Entonces Mina cuestionó:

-"¿No vas a defenderlo?"-

-"Jamás descarte al Príncipe como responsable"

-"En medio de una guerra, ambos sabemos que Metallia sería más responsable"-

-"Como sea. Tu lo has dicho, eso quedo en el pasado"- Acercándose más a ella, dijo, casi murmurando –"Ahora, al parecer estamos del mismo lado…"-

Inesperadamente Mina se sintió incomoda. Jedite se acercó más hasta tomarla de la cintura. La rubia se sintió invadida, e instintivamente se alejó. Jedite sonrío con altivez. Entonces ella dijo con firmeza:

-"Ya todo es diferente, Jedite. Jamás hubo algo entre nosotros, y jamás lo habrá."-

Estaba por alejarse, cuando el joven hombre la sujetó de la muñeca con cierta fuerza. Mina intentó liberarse y exclamó con suavidad: -"Suéltame"-

El rubio la observó con detenimiento, sin soltarla. Mina estaba por repetirlo cuando otra voz masculina la interrumpió:

-"Ya la escuchaste, suéltala"-

Ambos giraron el rostro, entonces Mina se quedó estática. Yaten Kou estaba frente a ellos, clavando la arrogante mirada en Jedite. Éste ultimo lo observó con desafío por unos segundos para después comentar con ironía –"El mismísimo Yaten Kou, tal y como me lo describieron. De acuerdo."- soltando a la chica y desviando la mirada hacia ella –"Me retiro, Aino, pero sé que nos veremos pronto…"- diciendo esto último antes de inclinarse levemente y retirarse.

Mina no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Observando a Yaten, susurró un suave: -"Gracias…"- Y aquel contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza, dispuesto a marcharse.

Reaccionando, la rubia añadió –"Gracias, Yaten. Pero no debiste… no quisiera meterte en problemas. Él es uno de los productores invitados…"-

El ojiverde la observó fijamente y contestó: -"Invitado o no… su comportamiento es reprobable. Poco me importa quién sea él."-

-"Gracias"- repitió ella con dulzura.

-"No deberías estar sola, quiero decir, tu novio debería estar acompañándote ¿no crees?"-

-"¿Mi novio?"- replicó con confusión.

Yaten señaló con el rostro la dirección en donde se encontraba Souta Yamamoto platicando con otros amigos.

Mina contempló el sitio que se le señalaba, todavía sin comprender. Dirigiéndose a Yaten, afirmó –"Souta es sólo un amigo"-

Entonces, el ojiverde pareció dirigir su completa atención hacía la rubia, notándose un tanto confundido. Pero entonces recordó la escena que había presenciado un par de días atrás, de cómo ella se había dejado besar… Algo fastidiado cuestionó:

-"¿Un amigo? ¿A quién le permites que te bese? ¿En plena vía pública?"-

Mina frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ahora si estaba totalmente confundida. ¿De dónde sacaba él que…? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que era un reproche? –"Él no ha hecho tal cosa..."- alcanzó a decir mientras que el chico, indiferente, se alejaba.

Una triste rubia bajó la mirada, murmurando apenas audiblemente –"¿Por qué me es tan difícil mostrarte lo mucho que me gustas?"-

Rei Hino bailaba con Nicolas. Con gracia y suavidad sus movimientos se sincronizaban con los de él. Ella sonreía con entusiasmo y con una ligera perplejidad. Ella sabía que en ocasiones Nicolas podía llegar a ser muy distraído y algo torpe en sus movimientos; pero en este momento, él parecía estar poniendo todo su empeño y su atención en ella, haciéndola sentir importante y vital para él.

Él la tomaba de la cintura y la veía a los ojos con fijeza, con ternura, con adoración. Por momentos, a Rei le pareció sentir cierto temblor en las manos de él, y cierta duda expresada en su mirada, como si quisiera reunir valor para algo y no poder hacerlo.

Ella podía sentir los evidentes nervios del chico, lo cual, en lugar de disgustarla, la hacía sentir especial. Ella tenía una de sus manos recargada en el pecho del chico y otra rodeaba su cuello; mantenía, al igual que él, la mirada fija en sus ojos. Él estaba realmente apuesto y gallardo. Podía sentir claramente nacer una irresistible atracción hacía él, quien parecía observarla con una variada mezcla de sentimientos: la veía con dulzura, con devoción… con amor… con deseo, haciéndola sentir, en demasía, atractiva.

Entonces, se encontró imaginando el sabor que tendrían los labios de él, en la forma en que él podría besarla y externar todos esos sentimientos que ella ya estaba anhelando. ¿Cómo sería besar a Nicolas? ¿Tierno? ¿Dulce?...

Casi sin pensar, lentamente Rei acercó su rostro hacia el castaño, deleitándose con el mutuo acercamiento, sintiendo el tibio aliento sobre su piel embriagando sus sentidos; dócilmente cerró los ojos, expectante… Sintió apenas el delicado rose de sus labios sobre los de ella, causando un exquisito cosquilleo en su interior; labios que por un momento parecían dudar sobre continuar, como si jugaran con ella, atormentándola, haciéndola sentir un anhelo inexplicable. Entonces, con firmeza la pelinegra tomó al chico del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Ambos unieron sus labios, fundiéndolos en un esperado beso. Rei sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, mientras que el chico acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, besándola, atrayéndola posesivamente por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, como si hubiese estado esperando este momento por siglos. Rei no podía creerlo, se sentía dichosa, completa… jamás había experimentado algo igual, jamás imaginó sentirse de esta forma, deseaba fundirse por completo en ese beso, en ese cuerpo pegado al suyo. Los labios de Nicolas aprisionaban los de ella, los acariciaba con una increíble mezcla de dulzura y posesión.

Momentos después, y quizá por falta de aire, ambos se separaron. Rei, sonrojada, observó la inquieta mirada del chico, que al igual que ella respiraba con dificultad. Pudo percatarse que él la veía como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, como si esperara algún rechazo… Rei comprendió al instante el temor del chico, y cuando él estaba por hablar seguramente para disculparse, ella lo detuvo colocando tiernamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios, regalándole una sonrisa, transmitiéndole confianza. Entonces, ella recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él, disfrutando del tierno abrazo. Él, entendiendo, recargó el mentón sobre el cabello de ella.

Después de las primeras piezas de baile, un apuesto y elegante castaño de penetrantes ojos azules, abandonó la pista llevando del brazo a una emocionada Lita. Ella le sonreía todo el tiempo, y en varias ocasiones con un bello sonrojo adornando su mejillas.

Mientras caminaban, pasando a través de grupos de personas, Neflyte pudo comprobar lo que ya era indiscutible para él: varios invitados, sobre todo varones, los observaban… o más bien, la observaban a ella, a Lita Kino. Descaradamente y sin reservas, la veían de pies a cabeza, comiéndosela con la mirada. Esto, evidentemente, comenzaba a molestarlo.

Ciertamente, él había reparado en la irrefutable belleza que esa chica siempre había poseído, pero, especialmente esta noche, ella se veía deslumbrante: muy hermosa e irresistiblemente deseable para cualquier hombre. Ese endemoniado vestido que mostraba más de lo que debería, pero aún así, dejando mucho a la imaginación, causando, tanto en él como seguramente en otros, una deseosa tortura; sus hombros, su espalda desnuda, su exquisita piel contrastando con esa molesta tela que parecía moldearse a su figura y con cada una de sus finas curvas… Y por último, la hermosura natural de su rostro, ligeramente maquillado, pero que no la hacía perder ese aire de inocencia.

El castaño, recordando que Lita iba de su brazo, sólo se limitó a mirar con su acostumbrada arrogancia a cualquiera que se atrevía a posar los ojos en la chica.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a unos asientos, Lita le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, entonces el joven hombre se percató de un par de aretes con forma de rosa que ella lucia. Sonrío con nostalgia, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo acontecido, ella aún los poseía…

Lita notó que Neflyte observaba con atención uno de sus pendientes, entonces, llevando una de sus manos hacia éste, aclaró con cierta melancolía:

-"Han estado en mi familia por generaciones. Ahora sé por qué. Fue por ti"- añadió tiernamente.

El chico bajó la vista, inexpresivo. Lita, con el rostro ensombrecido retomó la palabra:

-"Neflyte, quiero que sepas que jamás quise que las cosas terminaran de esa forma."- a falta de respuesta, continuó –"Jamás pensé que las cosas se saldrían de control."-

-"Confiaste en ella hasta el último momento."- comento él, con cierto reproche.

-"Ella prometió… Él también lo hizo…"-

-"Ambos se comportaron como unos chiquillos, sin importarles el daño que causaban al no cumplir sus responsabilidades"- añadió él, sin evitar cerrar los puños, molesto.

-"Sabes que no era una decisión fácil. Pero, tienes razón, sus caprichos nos llevaron a la destrucción…"- dándole la razón, Lita bajó la vista con la tristeza marcada en su rostro. Entonces, continuó –"Lamento tanto haberte fallado en el pasado. Pero debes entender que, al igual que tú, también tengo responsabilidades."-

-"No son necesarias las explicaciones, Lita, estoy consciente de lo fuerte que pueden ser esos lazos de obligación y de amistad. No te culpo por ello"- Interrumpió él, sonriéndole como raras ocasiones.

Lita devolvió la sonrisa, él la había llamado por su nombre…

Así, por largo rato, ambos jóvenes se habían quedado platicando, sobre muchas cosas: sobre el pasado, sobre lo que era sus vidas ahora y la situación tan diferente que tenían en su presente.

Por el resto de la noche, ambos habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro, habían bailado y conversado, aclarando cualquier desconfianza que hubiesen podido tener.

Mina, todavía intentando comprender la postura que Yaten había adoptado, caminaba con lentitud entre las personas. Iba distraída y algo confundida. No buscaba ni se dirigía hacía ningún lugar en especifico. En eso estaba, cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir una escena que, literalmente, la dejo boquiabierta: ¿Esa era Rei besando a Nicolas?... Wouw, jamás hubiera esperado ver algo así, pero, ellos se veían tan lindos, tan románticos… Entonces a su mente regresaron las palabras anteriores: '¿_Un amigo? ¿A quién le permites que te bese? ¿En plena vía pública?'_. ¿Cómo era posible que él pensara eso de ella? ¡Ella, que hasta hace unos días le había declarado que él le gustaba y mucho! ¿Cómo podía pensar que besaría a otro chico, así como así? ¿Qué concepto tenia de ella?...

Cerró los puños, indignada. Bajó el rostro sintiéndose, sin querer, avergonzada. Sus ojos la traicionaban y pretendían aguarse. Al levantar la mirada, pudo apreciar que su amigo, Souta, se acercaba, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

No lejos de ahí, Amy Mizuno y Taiki Kou conversaban animadamente. Él le ofrecía una copa con un líquido dorado, burbujeante, que ella aceptó encantada. Estaban por entablar nuevamente la conversación cuando un tercer chico se acercó a ellos: uno de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes, con su típica inexpresiva mirada, pero de la cual Taiki pudo percibir algo de molestia, entonces cuestionó:

-"Yaten ¿no te estás divirtiendo?"-

-"Sabes que odio este tipo de eventos…"- contestó el aludido. Amy lo observó con curiosidad. Taiki insistió:

-"Es en honor nuestro"-

-"Da igual"- comentó Yaten distraídamente observando al frente al mismo tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. Amy notó este detalle y llevó su mirada hacía la misma dirección. Frente a ellos, a unos metros, estaba Mina acompañada de su amigo.

Para Amy no pasó desapercibida la evidente molestia reflejada en el rostro del ojiverde, entonces, intentando sonar natural mencionó:

-"Mina se ve deslumbrante esta noche ¿no creen?"-

Taiki levantó las cejas, algo confundido, pero al notar la forma en que Amy prestaba atención a la reacción de Yaten, pareció comprender y decidió alentarla:

-"Me parece que es de las chicas más bellas en este salón…"-

Yaten desvió la mirada y cerró los puños. Amy continuó –"Ella es bella por dentro como por fuera y hace amigos tan fácilmente…"-

Yaten comenzó a molestarse, al parecer esos dos estaban dispuestos a fastidiarlo, ya que el castaño prosiguió: -"Ese chico con el que esta ¿es su novio?"-

Amy, ya que el enfadado chico le daba la espalda, sonrió abiertamente, agradeciendo la ayuda de Taiki, y respondió sonando casual:

-"No, es sólo un buen amigo suyo. Aunque… al parecer, hace unos días, él le pidió que fuera su novia"- pausó un momento, esperando alguna reacción, al no obtenerla, añadió –"pero ella lo rechazó, puesto que ya le entregó su corazón a alguien más…"-

Ante esa última afirmación, Yaten recordó las palabras que hace poco la rubia le había dicho: '_El corazón no se gana o se pierde, simplemente te pertenece o no_'. Repentinamente, y sin aún comprender, el chico no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. '_Tú_ _me…me pones muy nerviosa…_' Yaten posó nuevamente los ojos en la rubia que platicaba amenamente con ese otro. '_Me pongo muy nerviosa cuando algo me interesa demasiado, y…tú me…me gustas mucho Yaten…'._

La voz de Amy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ésta se disculpaba para poder retirarse un momento, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes. Para ese momento, él no podía quitar la vista de esa rubia; tan bella, alegre, endemoniadamente atractiva… Pero entonces, imágenes anteriores llegaban a su mente: recordaba perfectamente esa maldita escena donde veía como esa chica era besada por ese ruin bastardo… Sin poder evitarlo cerró los puños y frunció el ceño, furioso. Condenadamente furioso.

Taiki apreció la postura de su amigo, entonces cuestionó –"No te comprendo Yaten. Sí, evidentemente ella te gusta ¿qué haces tú aquí? Dejándola a ella a merced de cualquier otro"-

Yaten, ya no pudiendo ocultar su indudable enojo, contestó: -"Si ella se sintiera de la misma forma, no hubiese permitido que ese sujeto la besara"-

El castaño levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la confesión –"Según Amy, tú le gustas, y mucho. No creo que ella hiciera lo que dices… ¿Estas seguro, de haber visto lo que crees haber visto?"-

Yaten estaba por responder cuando se detuvo en seco. Entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar la escena. En su memoria podía verla a ella y a ese sujeto, juntos; lo veía a él inclinándose hacia el rostro de la rubia, quien se sonrojó furiosamente… Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, por la posición en que estaban, nunca pudo realmente ver lo que paso, ya que se retiró de inmediato. ¿Era posible que él mismo se hubiese engañado? ¿Que haya visto sólo lo que quiso ver? Hacía unos momentos ella le había dicho: '_Él no ha hecho tal cosa'. _

Entonces lo comprendió. Ella si le quería, pero él había intentado evitarlo. Giró el rostro para buscar a Taiki, pero éste ya se estaba alejando. Volvió la mirada nuevamente hacía la rubia que, alejada unos metros, le daba la espalda. Se dedicó a observarla, intentando apreciar cada uno de sus detalles. Estaba tan ensimismado en su misión que no notó cuando un grupo de jóvenes, que después reconoció de la disquera, se pusieron justo al lado suyo, conversando. Minutos después, justo antes de que decidiera alejarse, algo llamó su atención. Entre la plática de esos chicos un nombre salió a relucir imprevistamente: Mina Aino.

Uno de ellos comentó: "Se llama Mina Aino y es una de las promesas del medio"-

Una segunda voz añadió: "Wouw, esta guapísima…es todo un manjar. Yamamoto tiene suerte."-

Yaten, sin quitar la vista de la rubia, no pudo evitar molestarse por las palabras escuchadas.

Una tercera voz intervino: -"Tengo entendido que no son más que amigos. La preciosura está disponible…"-

La segunda voz añadió libidinosamente –"Mmm. Apostaría lo que fuera por tener un manjar así en mi cama"- Los otros chicos correspondieron con carcajadas.

A estas alturas, el ojiverde, frunciendo completamente el ceño, estaba por callar a esos tipejos cuando uno de ellos interrumpió:

-"No lo sé, ese Yamamoto parece no darse por vencido…"-

Cuando Yaten prestó nuevamente atención a la chica, ésta giraba el rostro, sonrojada, hacía uno de los lados pareciendo incomoda. El chico que la acompañaba, sonriéndole estúpidamente (a su parecer), se había atrevido a acariciar uno de sus brazos, acto que, al parecer, ella había reaccionado evadiéndolo.

Yaten pudo sentir claramente como la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza, sus puños se cerraron tan súbitamente que cualquiera juraría que no sentiría los dedos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo siquiera a tocarla? Pero… ¿podía culparlo? Maldita sea. Ella también era culpable al ocurrírsele vestir de esa forma… tan… tan encantadora e irresistiblemente atractiva, mostrando más de lo que debería, llamando la atención y despertando los deseos de muchos, hasta de él mismo. Casi sin pensar ni ser consciente de sus actos, atravesó medio salón hasta llegar detrás de ella. Sin razonar, sin preverlo ni prepararlo, tomó a la chica por uno de sus brazos y la haló hacia él, contradictoriamente a su actitud, de una forma suave pero firme.

Ella apenas alcanzó a ver a su sujetador, sorprendiéndose a sobremanera, cuando éste repentinamente la tomó de los hombros y la besó.

Para Mina, en ese momento el mundo desapareció. Claramente había reconocido al chico. Era él. Su adorado Yaten. Él chico que invadía sus pensamientos día y noche. Ese que lograba acelerar y detener su corazón. Él la estaba besando, con una inexplicable mezcla de ternura y de poder. Ella correspondió, cada una de las caricias que recibió de los labios de él, lo correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, llevando ambas manos a su cuello y rodeándolo con un enorme anhelo que había retraído por mucho tiempo. Lo necesitaba. Deseaba y necesitaba ese beso desde hace mucho.

Yaten la besó. Sin poder contenerse, la besó, tratando de demostrar lo que se había negado a aceptar y que ahora lo estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba con todo el alma poder mostrar a esa rubia todo lo que ya estaba sintiendo, ser correspondido y poder reclamarla como suya ¡Que nadie más se le acercara! Tan sólo él. Que sólo él pudiera reflejarse en esas pupilas azules y ser visto con amor. Él acarició sus labios, con dulzura, con anhelo, con pasión. Soltó sus hombros y llevó una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella y la otra a su cintura, tratando de esa forma retenerla a su lado, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Unos momentos después, ambos se separaron lentamente. Mina mantuvo cerrados los ojos unos segundos más, porque de ser un sueño, no quería despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo apreciar frente a ella un par de pupilas verdes que la veían fijamente pero que poco a poco desviaron su atención hacía sus labios. Notó que Yaten, al igual que ella, respiraba un poco agitado y la observaba con infinita ternura, anhelo y hasta sorpresa. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, ella susurró ahogadamente una pregunta que carcomía sus pensamientos:

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-

El chico, estremecido por la silenciosa explosión en su interior, mantuvo la vista en los labios de ella, sonrió con seguridad y contestó en un susurro apenas audible:

-"Descubriendo…"-

La forma en que Yaten expresó la palabra provocó que Mina sintiera una irreconocible emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo. Entonces, él se acercó nuevamente y la rodeó con sus brazos, colocando el rostro en el cuello de ella, deleitándose con su perfume, embriagándose en su esencia. Roncamente y con extrema ternura susurró en su oído:

-"También me gustas, Mina. Demasiado. No tienes idea de cuánto…"-

Mina sonrío, emocionada correspondió el abrazo y, aunque no hacía falta, respondió con dulzura:

-"Yaten, no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho"-

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, intentando detener el tiempo, mientras que todavía eran rodeados por indiferentes personas que parecían pasar por alto escenas tan tiernas y llenas de sentimientos como ésta.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal esas escenas? ¿No creen que ya era hora?...jajaja…

X favor, dense su tiempo para dejar un review antes de que vayan a la siguiente parte, vale?

Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida siempre y cuando sea constructiva^^

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	8. Descubriendo II

(Capítulo Editado)

**Nota**: Bien, sobre esta segunda parte, como siempre, espero sus opiniones al respecto, cualquier crítica es bienvenida ^^ Es importante para mí conocer sus opiniones para así saber si debo cambiar algo…

Ahora, no por eso menos importante, debo dar un breve aviso: Este capítulo contiene una escena de origen **'lime'**, como antes les había comentado, no suelo ser muy descriptiva y creo que soy una anticuada, puesto que mi pudor es enorme (auch!) . Aún así, lo he intentado, ya que es la primera vez que hago algo así, espero no lastimar la sensibilidad de nadie, no es mi intención incomodar a ningún lector.

De todas formas y para evitar cualquier confrontación, creo que es mi obligación advertir sobre este detalle.

Espero que lo disfruten^^

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el extremo contrario del salón, Serena y Darien se acercaban a una de las mesas, y donde el pelinegro dejó a la chica por breves momentos para ir por algo de beber.

En el trayecto, Darien sonreía recordando la tímida mirada de la chica cuando él le ofreció una bebida. –"¿Agua?"- había dicho ella con inocencia.

Aún recordaba las experiencias pasadas de la joven cuando se había encontrado en situaciones parecidas. Ella parecía no tolerar ni un poco de alcohol. Entonces, también vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de ese lejano baile, cuando todavía buscaban el Cristal de Plata y ella había usado su pluma de transformación para poder asistir. Ese baile, donde él le había dado su primer beso… Parecía tan lejano ahora.

Darien regresaba con las bebidas cuando a lo lejos pudo ver, y apreciar conforme se aproximaba, como varios sujetos, uno a uno, se acercaban a la rubia y galantemente pedían bailar con ella u ofrecerle su compañía. Ella, inocente y cortésmente, rechazaba a cada uno. Entonces e inexplicablemente, a la imaginación de Darien vino la imagen de otro joven de cabellos largos… Seiya Kou. Ese chico comenzaba a molestarlo y a enfurecerlo. Recordaba que cuando llegó a la recepción, Kou estaba prácticamente enfrentándose a Haruka con tal de quedarse con Serena. La forma en que la veía y le hablaba… Serena no debería alentarlo. No lo quería cerca de ella, ni como amigo, ni como aliado. En ese instante, Darien se encontró apretando las manos, casi al punto de destrozar una de las copas que llevaba.

Observaba con atención cada uno de los movimientos de esos sujetos, vigilando que no intentaran nada más que una breve charla. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado lo irresistiblemente atractiva que su propia novia era? Porque era ella. Serena. **Su** Serena. Sin importar vestido o situación, sólo ella despedía belleza natural. Sus ojos, su silueta, su sonrisa… que ahora se daba cuenta, podía encantar a muchos, pero ahora también se daba cuenta que había una, una sonrisa que sólo guardaba para él, y que él, torpemente, había pasado por alto. Pero ya no. No volvería a cometer errores. Ahora entendía lo que tenia. Tenía un tesoro: la tenía a ella y tenía su amor. Y costara lo que costara, la retendría a su lado; protegiéndola, amándola y haciéndola feliz. Porque era su amor. Su Serena.

Entonces, con decisión se acercó a ella, pasando por alto a quien estuviese en su camino. Dejó sobre la mesa el par de copas y ofreció la mano a la chica, quien le sonrío con extrema ternura, aceptándolo.

Lentamente la acercó hacia sí, intentando grabar en su mente cada uno de sus rasgos, y mantenerla así, junto a él. Ella pareció algo extrañada, y preguntó con una dulce sonrisa:

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

Y él contestó con cierto anhelo –"Todo está bien, sólo, sólo quiero que sepas que me has dado una valiosa lección"- sonrío con resignación mientras que Serena lo observaba, confundida –"Debes saber que… estoy celoso"- la rubia ahora estaba sorprendida –"Estoy celoso de todos, de Seiya Kou y de todos y cada uno de los sujetos que siquiera se atreven a poner los ojos sobre ti ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo. Te amo Serena Tsukino. Te amo con toda el alma y con todo el deseo que es posible…"-

Serena sintió como su respiración se detuvo. Cuanto añoraba escuchar ese tipo de palabras sólo salir de los labios de él. Porque eran pocas y raras ocasiones en las que él le hablaba de amor, casi siempre auspiciadas por ella. Pero ahora él… él simplemente lo dijo, con tanta decisión y tanta ansia en su voz.

-"Te necesito Serena. Necesito de ti para poder seguir adelante. No sé en qué momento te convertiste en algo tan vital para mí, pero así es. Te necesito a mi lado, junto a mí. No importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado. Te amo aquí y ahora. Te amo a ti Serena Tsukino."-

Serena observaba con atención la decidida mirada azul donde podía verse reflejada. Se sentía tan feliz, tan plena… Él la amaba y se lo estaba demostrando. Miles de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo. Estaba tan contenta que no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a aguarse. Él le estaba diciendo que la amaba sin importar el pasado, y con esas palabras estaba terminando con su tormento. Él la quería ahora y ella también. De la manera más dulce posible, Serena habló:

-"Yo también te amo, Darién. Te amo tanto y… y tenía tanto miedo… temía que pudieses llegar a rechazarme y eso me estaba destrozando. No quiero perderte, jamás. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, porque te amo… te amo y sin ti me muero, Darién. No podría vivir sin tenerte a mi lado."-

Con ternura, Darién acercó su rostro y recargó su frente en la de ella, observándose mutuamente con extremo cariño. Entonces, súbitamente y sin esperarlo, las mentes de ambos fueron azotadas por diversas imágenes y voces que venían de lejos… de muy lejos…

…..

'_Endimión observaba con atención la escena que se desarrollaba en uno de los enormes jardines. Varios metros adelante se encontraban dos jóvenes que parecían tener confianza. La Princesa Serenity dejaba escapar una encantadora risa, y el joven pelinegro junto a ella era el responsable. _

_Ella parecía tener cierta familiaridad con ese conocido chico, quien no dejaba pasar oportunidad para apreciarla atentamente. _

_Endimión sonrío un tanto asqueado. Ese chico parecía saber lo que hacía, y, a pesar de su edad, lo estaba logrando. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente: 'No podemos esperar más… está decidido.'_

_Se llevó una mano a la herida que tenía en uno de sus brazos, recordando que esta última batalla había sido letal y que Metallia estaba ganando terreno. Algo cansado se recargó en el tronco de un enorme árbol, y estaba por retirarse cuando notó la llegada de uno de los Generales. Jedite se acercó a la pareja y después de un breve intercambio de palabras con el joven pelinegro, ambos se retiraron educadamente. _

_Serenity estaba por marcharse cuando, al girar el rostro, alcanzó a ver al Príncipe. Sin poder evitarlo, lo miró con fijeza, sin ninguna expresión, como si se debatiera entre saludarlo o no. Después de un par de segundos, la primera opción pareció ser más fuerte. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo saludó con cordialidad, a lo que él correspondió comentando:_

_-"No pude evitar ver que se llevan muy bien…"-_

_Serenity desvió la mirada, diciendo –"Él es mi amigo, es amable y afectuoso…"- volviendo el rostro, alcanzó a notar la evidente herida en el brazo del joven y con indiscutible preocupación, se dirigió a él –"¡Estas herido!"-_

_Endimión reparó nuevamente en su lesión. –"No es nada…"-_

_-"Déjame ayudarte"- susurró ella acercándose, tomando por sorpresa al Príncipe, quien jamás espero esa reacción. Él la observó con atención, mientras que ella, con la vista abajo, tomaba un delicado pañuelo y rodeaba con él la marcada herida. Endimión apreció cada movimiento, y pudo notar, como casi imperceptiblemente, de las manos de ella, aún presionando el pañuelo, nacía un ligero destello dorado al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba pálido. Comprendiendo inmediatamente, él tomó la mano de ella, alejándola de su cometido._

_-"¿Que estás haciendo?"- cuestionó él, enojado. _

_Serenity se mostró confundida. Entonces él continuó: -"Sé que la gente de la Luna naturalmente posee poderes curativos, el Cristal de Plata se los permite, pero también sé que para lograrlo otorgan parte de su energía vital ¡que no recuperan! Eres la Princesa de la Luna, tu energía vital es importante…"-_

_Serenity desvió la mirada. Se sentía aturdida. Ella sabía todo eso pero, al verlo herido, no lo había pensado dos veces para ayudarlo. Su madre le había dicho en una ocasión que esas propiedades curativas eran muy eficientes, pero que tenían un pago muy caro… no era tan sencillo. Sólo el Cristal de Plata la haría capaz de manejar ese poder de curación perfecto. _

_Endimión observó la reacción de la chica, después se llevó la mano a la lesión revisándola, entonces, sorprendido, notó que la herida había desaparecido. Alzó nuevamente la mirada y, algo arrepentido, susurró:_

_-"Lo siento, no debí ser tan rudo… Gracias."- _

_Serenity, sorprendida, regresó la vista hacía él. ¿Endimión se estaba disculpando? Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió dulcemente. Esto también pareció tomar de sorpresa al pelinegro quien, algo receloso devolvió la sonrisa.'_

…_.. _

'_Serenity entraba a su habitación con algo de rapidez. Se sentía enojada e indignada, y… y triste y… lastimada. Con cuanta facilidad ese soberbio y egocéntrico sujeto podía hacerla sentir de esta forma ¿Con que derecho ese insolente podía hacerla sentir menos?..._

_Serenity daba vueltas sin sentido a través de la habitación, apretando sus puños y con un par de ligeras lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. Entonces, acercándose al balcón, abrió los ventanales y salió. La noche estaba por comenzar y frente a ella pudo apreciar el hermoso planeta que era la Tierra… tan diferente a su heredero._

_¿Por qué la hacía sentir de esa forma? Ya se había librado de ella y aún así continuaba incomodándola. La rubia comenzó a sentirse asfixiada, necesitaba salir, caminar, sentirse libre… _

…

_En otro sitio, Endimión conversaba con su Guardián. A pesar de mantenerse en el tema, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chiquilla a la que acababa de incomodar._

_Entonces, comenzaron a escuchar voces fuera de la habitación. Voces que iban en aumento. Neflyte salió por un momento para regresar con una evidente expresión de preocupación. _

_-"Son los guardias"- dijo-"Se ha dado la alarma, Morgana ha entrado a territorio de la Luna. Las Outers han salido en su busca."-_

_Endimión permaneció inexpresivo. Morgana no era de preocupación, mucho menos frente a las Outers. _

_En ese momento, las voces aumentaron y el pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar, apenas perceptiblemente, como uno de los guardias decía: _

_-"¡La Princesa!…"-_

_El joven Príncipe se puso de pie inmediatamente, saliendo, logró agarrar a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba con rapidez y con furia en la voz le cuestionó: _

_-"¿Que sucede con la Princesa?"- _

_El asustado muchacho que había sido bruscamente sorprendido, tragó saliva antes de responder nerviosamente: -"L-la Princesa ha desaparecido… las S-sailors la están buscando…"-_

_Endimión abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, dejando ir al muchacho. Su mirada se tornó extraña, con una mezcla de aturdimiento y preocupación. Cerró los puños, e inconscientemente y sin medir su fuerza, golpeó el muro que estaba a su lado. _

_Dirigiéndose a su Guardián, ordenó: -"¡Vamos!"- _

…

_Un rato después, la Princesa Serenity caminaba lentamente por uno de los senderos que llevaban al Palacio. Su caminata parecía haber funcionado. Se sentía un poco más relajada y tranquila. Sólo esperaba que Júpiter no hubiese notado su ausencia._

_Caminaba sin preocupación, cuando repentinamente toda claridad fue eliminada. La oscuridad total abarcó su alrededor y un aire frio se dejó sentir. Algo no estaba bien… Confundida, giró el rostro intentando encontrar el camino…_

_Entonces, pudo sentir claramente que no estaba sola, que algo a su alrededor la estaba acechando. Sintió miedo y el pánico comenzó a adueñarse de su mente y de su voluntad. _

_¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Quien estaba ahí? La oscuridad era tan densa, tan espantosamente aterradora… _

_Algo pareció sentirse frente a ella, a su lado, y detrás… No podía ver nada. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse por el pánico y por la cruel expectativa de no saber qué es lo que estaba acercándose. Un escalofrió recorrió su piel e irremediablemente un sollozo salió de sus labios… su respiración la traicionaba seguramente haciendo evidente su posición…_

_Entonces, frente a ella distinguió una oscura silueta, borrosa pero era una silueta. Una imagen vino a su mente… una imagen conocida. El miedo se apoderó de sus sentidos. No sabía qué hacer, la posibilidad la atormentaba… Respirando entrecortadamente levantó y extendió el brazo, ofreciéndolo a ese que sabia se acercaba, un par de sollozos mas escaparon de su boca y la firmeza de su brazo fue remplazada por un notorio temblor… Sabía que sería atacada en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo cerca, muy cerca… _

_Paso rápido: En un momento pudo sentir una presencia maligna detrás, frente a ella aún venia esa silueta por lo que no bajó el brazo aunque cerró los ojos por el miedo… Escuchó un tétrico chillido e instantáneamente una firme mano tomó la suya y la haló hacia él. Sorpresivamente, Serenity se encontró en los posesivos brazos de un hombre, al que todavía no había visto, pero que la atrajo hacía él aprisionándola contra su pecho… _

_La oscuridad fue erradicada y Serenity fue testigo de una ardua batalla entre un demonio y el General de la Tierra, Neflyte. Entonces, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del mismísimo Endimión, quien no soltaba su abrazo ni perdía de vista los movimientos de los combatientes. Serenity se encontraba pasmada. Endimión la había ayudado y la estaba protegiendo. Inexplicablemente se sonrojó, jamás había estado así de cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración y apreciaba totalmente su aroma…_

_La batalla no había durado. El guardián del Príncipe había cumplido su trabajo. Entonces Endimión tomó a la chica por los hombros y con voz trémula cuestionó: -"¿Está bien, Princesa?"-_

_Ella sólo atinó a asentir con el rostro, aún se sentía algo mareada por el acontecimiento. Él continuó: -"¡Vamos! Debemos regresar al Palacio…"- Y sin previo aviso la tomó en brazos y ella, sonrojada, sólo atinó a esconder el rostro en el varonil pecho. _

…

_En diferente momento, en otro sitio. _

_Era de noche. Serenity se encontraba un poco alejada de su Palacio, al extremo contrario del corto lago frente al Castillo. Había convencido a Júpiter que la acompañase y aunque había sido difícil, lo había logrado. _

_Segundos después otra persona se hizo presente. Endimión llegaba con su acostumbrada postura, gallardo e imponente._

_-"Príncipe Endimión"- susurró ella con alegría._

_-"Princesa Serenity"- dijo él con dulzura._

_A unos metros, bastante alejados, se encontraban Júpiter y Neflyte, vigilando. _

_Endimión se acercó a ella y con suavidad tomó su mano. Ella se sonrojó bellamente y lanzó un suave suspiro. Él posó sus ojos sobre los de ella y la vio con cariño. _

_-"¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Endimión?"- cuestionó ella con tristeza._

_El comprendió la pregunta y devolviendo la mirada respondió:_

_-"Supongo que hemos sido muy obstinados"-_

_-"Ahora es tarde…"- añadió ella con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Él negó con el rostro pero no pudo ocultar una ligera preocupación –"¡No! Nunca es tarde. Yo hare lo que sea, lo que sea con tal de recuperar lo que ahora sé me pertenece… Con tal de recuperarte a ti, Serenity."-_

_Los ojos de ella, a pesar de la emoción sentida por sus palabras, se cristalizaron y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir._

_-"Tu no entiendes… Ella, ella me obligara a cumplir con este compromiso"-_

_-"No, no voy a permitirlo…"- interrumpió él –"Estuve a punto de perderte una vez, y si eso hizo que yo alcanzara a comprender la magnitud de mis sentimientos, esta segunda prueba la pasare para demostrártelos a ti."-_

_-"Endimión…"- murmuró ella, observándolo con extremo cariño –"Tampoco quiero que me alejen de ti, no quiero que nos separen… pero, pero tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo de que sea tarde…"-_

_Endimión haló con suavidad de la chica, acercándose a ella, lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos y ella correspondió. Con ternura deslizó una de sus manos por la mejilla de la rubia, acariciándola y acercando su rostro susurró: -"No temas. Nunca temas. Como te lo dije antes, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, a tu lado, cuidándote, protegiéndote… Pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré, Princesa. Lo prometo."-_

_Ella respondió con una sonrisa, sus palabras la tranquilizaban y deseaba de todo corazón que él siempre estuviese a su lado. _

_-"Te amo, Endimión"-_

_-"Te amo, Princesa"- susurro él antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella. _

…..

Darien y Serena, todavía con las frentes unidas, regresaron las miradas hacía las pupilas del otro. Nuevos recuerdos habían llenado sus pensamientos. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, pero sus ojos reflejaban una suave emoción contenida.

Ambos sonrieron, no había necesidad de palabras, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando y eso los embargaba de felicidad. Estos recuerdos habían por fin desvelado la duda que les había estado carcomiendo el alma.

Ellos sí se habían amado. Se habían querido tanto como lo hacían ahora. Serenity y Endimión finalmente terminaron enamorados…

* * *

La noche llegaba a su fin. La recepción estaba por terminar y el cometido de esta había funcionado. El grupo había sido recibido como se esperaba y los contratos no se habían hecho esperar.

Los hermanos Kou parecían más que entusiasmados por las buenas noticias. Sobre todo dos de ellos: Taiki y Yaten Kou no podían ocultar una satisfactoria sonrisa, mientras que a Seiya se le notaba quizá algo taciturno, raro en él.

Las chicas se habían reunido para despedirse, a excepción de Lita, a quien extrañamente no habían podido encontrar por ningún lado.

Las cuatro chicas rebosaban de alegría. Esa noche parecía haber sido mágica para todas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lita Kino se encontraba en el bello balcón al otro extremo del salón acompañada por la persona que en ese momento ocupaba extasiadamente su corazón.

Neflyte y Lita bailaban, alejados de todos, simplemente haciéndose mutua compañía. Bailaban lenta y acompasadamente una suave melodía que llegaba desde dentro.

Ambos se sentían bien al lado del otro. Les hacía recordar esos momentos que habían compartido en el pasado. Esos momentos en donde sus respectivos pilares habían decidido reunirse, regalándoles a ellos apreciables oportunidades de poder volver a verse.

Lita recargaba el rostro en el pecho de él, y éste mantenía el suyo en el cuello de ella, respirando su fragancia y envolviéndose en su esencia.

Lita, como en un tipo de trance, susurró apenas audiblemente –"Neflyte, necesito saber…"- levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de él –"Necesito saber si lo que fue en el pasado era real. Si esto que estoy sintiendo no es tan sólo un bello recuerdo. Necesito saber si tú estás sintiendo lo mismo… "-

El castaño la observó con seriedad. Su mirada era austera y con su típico tono de arrogancia que parecía atraer más a la chica, quien le mantuvo la mirada, sonrojada, perdiéndose en las azules pupilas.

Segundos después, él sonrío de medio lado con confianza, dando una atractiva imagen a la vista femenina. Él la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y se acercó a su oído, murmurando sólo para ella:

-"Esto es más que real, Júpiter. Desde el momento que te volví a ver, todos los sentimientos que una vez sentí volvieron con más fuerza, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Sé que ahora eres Lita Kino, pero para mí sigues siendo la misma Sailor Júpiter: una poderosa guerrero que al mismo tiempo era la joven más dulce y cordial que hubiese conocido; fuerte pero justa; valiente, pero encantadoramente femenina, capaz de desconcertar a cualquiera…"-

-"Neflyte…"- susurró ella, abrazándolo mientras que en su interior una silenciosa explosión de emociones la recorrían –"No sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar esto de ti. Saber que para ambos existe una nueva oportunidad…"-

El ojiazul se separó lentamente y posó nuevamente sus ojos en los de ella. Lita sintió una exquisita y cálida sensación recorriendo su interior, bajando hasta su estomago, donde miles de mariposas parecían revolotear.

Neflyte bajó la mirada hacía los labios de la castaña, que estaban entreabiertos, como si estuvieran incitándolo, esperándolo. Él inclinó su rostro hacía el de ella y lentamente unió sus labios.

Un beso, una caricia, una silenciosa entrega de amor que había esperado por siglos para poder demostrarse afecto mutuo; emociones que habían esperado, que habían sido reprimidas por tanto tiempo para poder experimentarlas… Dos almas que intentaban manifestar todo lo que sentían con un acto, un acto por el que habían esperado largo tiempo y que por un momento habían creído perdido.

Lita pudo sentir la muda explosión de emociones nacer en su corazón. Él acariciaba sus labios tiernamente, aprisionándola en sus brazos no queriendo dejarla ir. Ella correspondió con la misma entrega, intentando demostrar con ello cuanto había esperado para poder saborear sus labios. Él la estaba besando con amor, con ansia, con pasión; saboreando sus labios, su boca, su esencia…

Brevemente ambos se separaron, se observaron uno al otro con extremo cariño, pero casi inmediatamente ella volvió a unir sus labios.

Él acaricio con deleite la espalda descubierta de ella, deslizando lentamente su mano hasta su cuello, atrayéndola aún más. Este beso resultó ser un poco más posesivo, más íntimo. Él acarició sus labios con los suyos, recorriendo con su lengua su interior.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y, con una de sus manos, él acarició con extrema ternura las mejillas de ella, mientras que con la otra la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola y pegándola a su cuerpo. Él llevó su rostro al cuello de ella, deleitándose con su cercanía, cerca de su oído susurró un suave –"Increíble…"-

Lita se sintió extremadamente dichosa, y era él quien la hacía sentirse de esa forma. Ella lo abrazó y colocó el rostro en el hombro de él, observó el cielo estrellado e intentó ordenar sus ideas pero su corazón latía tan precipitadamente que creía explotaría en cualquier momento. Ella, sonrojada, se mordió el labio inferior e intentando sonar templada susurró al oído de él:

-"Neflyte, he esperado tanto tiempo para poder sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, y no quiero que esto termine. Ahora somos aliados, nada nos separa, todo estará bien… Por favor, yo quiero… Deseo quedarme a tu lado esta noche, Neflyte"-

El aludido, con el rostro cerca del oído de ella, cerró los ojos ante sus palabras. Él la quería. Quería en demasía a esta chica. Sí, era joven, y sí, muy diferente a él. Pero la quería… y la deseaba. Pero temía que estuviesen precipitándose, que algo sucediera y los volviera a separar… Su mente le decía, pero su corazón le ordenaba que siguiera sus emociones, que habían esperado demasiado tiempo. Él volvió a susurrar:

-"No quiero obligarte a nada, Lita."-

-"Por favor, Neflyte, no me rechaces… no lo soportaría"-

Él suspiró con anhelo. –"Nunca me atrevería a rechazarte. Si supieras todo lo que provocas en mí te darías cuenta de que eso no es posible… y de lo mucho que te deseo…"-

-"Entonces llévame contigo y déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero…"-Entonces, volvió a besarlo. Con la misma pasión que la vez anterior, en lo cual fue completamente correspondida.

Quedamente y aún perdido en la caricia, él sujetó firmemente a la chica por la cintura, sintiendo ésta un breve vacio a su alrededor junto con una suave brisa que pareció azotar en ese momento. Después de eso, él la soltó suavemente y se separó de ella.

Lita Kino se sintió por un momento algo diferente. Al soltar el agarre del chico, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el balcón del salón de fiesta, estaban en otro sitio:

Era un elegante departamento en un enorme rascacielos, donde grandes ventanales daban hacia un balcón en el que la vista era esplendida y llena de luces de la ciudad.

Lita se quedó pasmada por un momento, comprendiendo en ese instante que estaba en el hogar de su amado y que el poder de él no terminaba de asombrarla. Un colorado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras que una anhelante sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios.

Detrás de ella pudo sentir la presencia del castaño. Ella giró con emoción y le sonrió con dulzura. Él correspondió de la misma forma. Lita se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que él inclinó el rostro y con suavidad selló sus labios…

Ambos se deleitaron acariciando sus labios, intentando grabar en sus mentes el sabor que emanaba del otro. Neflyte la besó con ternura, con adoración, con anhelo, para pasar lenta y esperadamente a un beso más intimo, posesivo, lleno de amor y de pasión. Él recorrió su espalda y con la otra mano se deleitó delineando su silueta, su cintura y sus torneadas piernas.

Ella, quien en realidad era inexperta en esa situación, simplemente se dejó llevar. Acarició su pecho, sus anchos hombros para terminar regresando a su cuello, donde deslizó el saco de él lentamente hasta dejarlo caer al suelo.

Neflyte, algo aturdido separó sus labios levemente y los dirigió al cuello de la chica, besándolo y acariciándolo, despertando en ella nuevas sensaciones, pudiendo sólo atinar a enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de él intentando así atraerlo más y más. Él continuó besando su cuello para después seguir con sus hombros, consiguiendo de esa forma arrancar un leve gemido de los labios de ella.

Respirando entrecortadamente pero decidido, él se separó de ella y la tomó en brazos, mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios. La condujo hacía la habitación y la depositó tiernamente sobre la cama.

Él recargó su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos, y, quedando sobre ella, observó embelesado el rostro de la chica, el cual estaba sonrojado y sus labios inocentemente colorados por los besos compartidos. Ella era hermosa, irresistiblemente hermosa. Las ansias del deseo comenzó a apoderarse de los impulsos del joven hombre, aún así, intentó contener el anhelo para regalarle a ella la noche de amor perfecta, la noche que ambos habían esperado por siglos…

Lita lo vio con extremo cariño, con amor. Una enorme emoción la embargaba y su corazón latía desmesuradamente. Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo haló hacía sí para volver a probar sus ya adictos labios.

Él acarició lentamente cada centímetro de su piel, envolviéndola en sus brazos, atrayéndola. Con suavidad rodaron sobre las sabanas, quedando ella sobre él, dándole acceso a su espalda y a sus torneados muslos. Él deslizó sus manos hacia el delicado cierre del vestido y con delicadeza lo bajó, con cada centímetro que sus labios recorrían en sus hombros y sus brazos, los ligeros tirantes fueron cayendo…

Nuevamente atrajo a la chica por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre ella, recargándose en uno de sus brazos. Ella lo besó de vuelta y llevó sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa, comenzando a desabrocharlos pausadamente, disfrutando cada instante… una vez logrado su cometido, posó sus tibias manos en el firme torso, deslizándolas por los hombros y desnudándolo amorosamente.

Él la dejo hacer, besando con avidez su boca, atrapado en su esencia. Pudo sentir con éxtasis las suaves manos de ella sobre su torso y los ligeros choques eléctricos recorrer cada uno de sus nervios… Lentamente deslizó la ligera tela del vestido descubriendo la blanca piel, deleitándose con la imagen que se le obsequiaba. La hermosa chica bajo él, desnuda a medias, sonrojada desvió la mirada, respirando agitadamente por la emoción. Él la observó con deleite, intentando grabar en su memoria tan divina imagen. Besó nuevamente su cuello y sus hombros, recorriendo con su lengua su exquisita piel… Bajó lentamente hacia su pecho, tratando de reconocer cada centímetro como suyo, mientras que con dulzura llevó una de sus manos hacía los delicados montes, acariciándolos, los cuales se irguieron por las nuevas sensaciones que la embargaban, arrancando incitantes gemidos de sus labios, alcanzando tan sólo a acariciar con ansias sus fuertes brazos y sus marcados pectorales…

La habitación se llenó de extasiados gemidos y de dulces nombramientos y palabras de amor… Ella sólo podía atinar a nombrar a ese que embargaba sus pensamientos, siendo correspondida con suaves y apenas audibles palabras de amor. Él continuó con su labor y bajó completamente el vestido, acariciando y besando la línea de sus piernas… Ella sintió un ansioso escalofrió recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y ahogó un exquisito gemido cuando sintió nacer una caricia en sus piernas, y subir con deseo hasta su bajo vientre, causando que su corazón se acelerara más que antes…

-"Neflyte… Te amo…"-

-"Te amo, Lita…"-

Esa noche, y en la oscuridad de esa habitación, un bello acto de amor fue consumado, grabando en la mente de ambos enamorados una muda promesa de amarse… De amar al otro a pesar de cualquier circunstancia.

* * *

Al siguiente día de la exhaustiva fiesta, por la tarde.

En una elegante casa. Una hermosa jovencita de cortos cabellos negros como la noche e impactantes pupilas violetas, llegaba de una de sus acostumbradas salidas a la biblioteca.

Al entrar saludó con la inocente alegría que la caracterizaba.

-"Mamá Michiru, Mamá Setsuna, ya estoy en casa."-

-"¡Hotaru!"- una mujer con un digno porte y cabello largo y negro la saludó saliendo de una de las habitaciones. – "Michiru está poniendo la mesa y Haruka está en su estudio."-

-"Iré a cambiarme, mamá Setsuna"- dijo regalándole una amable sonrisa.

Setsuna Meiou sonrió para sí. Era increíble como esa pequeña niña se había metido en su corazón, y la dulzura que podía llegar a emanar; de no conocerla sería imposible imaginar que esa niña podría guardar un enorme poder en su interior, pero así era, esa jovencita era ni más ni menos que Sailor Saturn, la Sailor más poderosa.

Aunque también era algo triste: tan pequeña, tan inocente y cargar con tremenda responsabilidad, y peor aún, saberlo. Porque Hotaru lo sabía, lo cual la había hecho madurar antes de tiempo. Era muy inteligente y muy responsable para su edad.

Después de un momento Haruka apareció por el pasillo, dirigió su mirada a Setsuna con brevedad, para después dirigirse al comedor.

Setsuna sonrió con resignación. De un tiempo para acá Haruka estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, la espera de algo de lo que no tenía ni idea la ponía tensa y de mal humor; el hecho de que viejos conocidos y aliados habían vuelto, y sumando a cuatro Generales que deambulaban cerca de su protegida, no era de ayuda. Además del hecho de querer obtener información a través de ella, y de no creerle cuando le contestaba que no sabía nada más de lo que les había dicho.

Era cierto, no sabía más. En Tokio de Cristal apenas y se tocaba el tema. Y ella no estaba autorizada a decir mucho sobre el futuro. Que ella supiera, entre las Sailors del futuro no había mucha información… la única que manejaba información o 'secretos' de suma importancia era precisamente Sailor Saturn, que, a su opinión, era la más adecuada.

Setsuna alejó esos pensamientos y estaba por ir a la cocina cuando escuchó algo que le azotó el corazón:

-"¡Noooo!"- sollozó Hotaru en un grito ahogado-"No es justo…"-

Setsuna se dirigió rápidamente a la segunda planta, siendo rebasada en el camino por una angustiada Haruka.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hotaru, la encontraron hincada en el suelo, sollozando y temblando, con los puños cerrados apoyados en su pecho. Pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaban entre sus dedos y trozos de cristal estaban tirados a su alrededor.

Haruka instintivamente la abrazó e intentó consolarla. Hotaru temblaba demasiado, no dejaba de llorar, sus ojos mostraban miedo, desesperación, impotencia.

Michiru se sintió desconsolada al verla en ese estado y soltó un suave –"Tranquila pequeña…"-al tiempo que intentaba tomar las manos de la niña pero ella sólo apretaba mas los puños, sin importarle o quizá sin sentir el daño que se estaba haciendo.

Setsuna preguntó con miedo en la voz –"¿Que sucede, Hotaru?"

-"S-se está acercando…"- contestó entre sollozos-"el tiempo del cambio…y-ya…ya no hay marcha atrás…la Princesa será acechada por la oscuridad…el despertar se acerca"- dijo rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Haruka sintió un extraño sentimiento de deja vu, miró a Michiru quien parecía tener el mismo pensamiento. Casi dos años atrás, en esa misma habitación, Hotaru había pasado por algo similar y predicho lo mismo.

Setsuna sintió un nudo en la garganta, la situación de la chiquilla, que para ella era todavía una niña, era desesperante. Ver ese sufrimiento en sus ojos y escuchar su voz.

-"…Ella s-sufrirá…"- continuó sin poder controlarse, con la voz quebrada por el llanto -"y n-no es justo, e-ella no lo merece…s-será victima de pensamientos oscuros…todos corren grave peligro…"- el miedo total invadió sus ojos, entonces, perdió la conciencia.

Michiru se puso de pie e invocó su espejo, mientras tanto Haruka recostaba a Hotaru en la cama y Setsuna limpiaba y curaba las heridas en las manos.

Michiru observó su espejo, entonces lo vio, más claro que nunca. Un sentimiento de miedo se reflejó en su mirada, sus manos temblaron aunque intentó disimularlo frente a su compañera que ya la observaba.

Pausadamente e intentando modular su voz confirmó –"Esta cerca…la oscuridad cubrirá a la Luna. Dolor, sangre y sufrimiento será el resultado."

Haruka cerró los ojos y los puños al mismo tiempo que bajaba el rostro. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. Se sentía impotente. No quería y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Sabía que era inevitable, que su Princesa y ellas debían pasar por esa prueba; pero daría lo mejor de sí, y lucharía hasta el final con tal de que la pena fuera la menor posible.

* * *

En otro sitio, a unos kilómetros de ahí.

Serena Tsukino descansaba en una de las tantas bancas que había en el parque no. 10, donde acostumbraba pasar algunos momentos.

Se encontraba esperando a Lita, a quien sorpresivamente no había visto desde la noche pasada, ya que al ser fin de semana no habían asistido a clases. Esa mañana se había comunicado con ella y habían quedado de verse en este sitio.

Por la hora, sabía también que su nuevo amigo, Den, llegaría, y así quizá podría presentárselo a la castaña.

Pasado un rato y cuando comenzaba a aburrirse, Den hizo su aparición. Serena lo saludó con alegría. Para el joven pelinegro no pasó desapercibido el evidente cambio en el ánimo de la chica. Ella se veía, simplemente, deslumbrante y rebosante de felicidad.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Serena le contó sobre la recepción de la pasada noche y de lo elegante que había sido. Ambos se mantuvieron de esa forma durante un buen rato, platicando y bromeando sobre lo divertido que hubiese sido asistir y haber podido acompañarla.

Lejos de ahí, a varios metros, otra silueta quedó estática apreciando la escena entre ambos amigos. Un sujeto de largos cabellos rubios y de mirada apagada observaba la escena con una evidente conmoción reflejada en su rostro mientras que la risa de la chica invadía sus oídos.

Zoycite, General y guardián de la Tierra, quien tan sólo se limitaba a vigilar y cuidar de la rubia tal y como se le había ordenado, estaba estático por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Suavemente negó con el rostro y con trabajo alcanzó a murmurar:

-"I-imposible…"-

* * *

Un rato después, Darien Chiba llegaba al encuentro con tres de sus Generales: Malachite, Jedite y Neflyte. El lugar era una desierta zona de un conocido parque.

El rostro del pelinegro no podía reflejar más que sorpresa y aturdimiento. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, sólo atinó a preguntar:

-"¿Dónde está?"-

Malachite contestó con firmeza –"Zoycite nos dio esta ubicación, no debe tardar en llegar"-

Darién comenzó a mostrarse alterado-"¿Que es lo que saben?"-

Jedite contestó con cierta suficiencia–"Nada más de lo que le hemos informado, Alteza"-

Un par de minutos pasaron, cuando a lo lejos, Darien lo alcanzó a ver…

A varios metros de distancia, un joven de cabellos negros, extrañamente parecido a él, se acercaba caminando y leyendo un libro despreocupadamente.

Darien observó con perplejidad el asombroso parecido. Anonadado ante el descubrimiento, se quedó sin palabras. Extrañamente su respiración se fue haciendo lenta…

Los Generales, al notar la falta de reacción, creyeron conveniente alejarse unos metros.

Cuando el chico estaba cerca, distraídamente levantó la mirada…

Den Daichi se vio frente a frente con Darien Chiba y frunció levemente el entrecejo, confundido; su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente, para después lanzar una mirada llena de desprecio y de resentimiento… Entonces, soltó de golpe y con extrema rudeza una sola expresión:

-"¿TU?"-

Darién fijó su vista en el chico frente a él, sin poder evitar lanzar una triste mirada llena de nostalgia y de perplejidad. Susurrando ahogadamente, afirmó:

-"Pan…"

-"Endimión…"-

* * *

Muy bien, espero los tomatazos! Ahhh…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Qué tal la redacción? ¿Fue tedioso?

Por favor no olviden los review… son muy importantes para mí y me dan la idea para continuar. Cualquier duda también es agradecida puesto que de esa forma evitare olvidar algo…

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	9. Pan

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, sólo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, al igual que algunas meditaciones de personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…'_ (Con cursiva)

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo VII**

"**PAN"**

Darien fijó su vista con atención en el chico frente a él, sin poder evitar lanzar una triste mirada llena de nostalgia y de perplejidad. Susurrando ahogadamente, afirmó:

-"Pan…"-

-"Endimión…"-

Den Daichi bajó la mirada de golpe y cerró los puños. Conforme pasaron los segundos su mirada se llenó de odio e infinito rencor, varios difusos recuerdos comenzaban a llegar, atormentándolo y masacrando cualquier otro buen pensamiento. Alzando ligeramente las manos, aún incrédulo, las observó frente a sí; girándolas levemente, intentaba comprender.

De pronto, y cerrando nuevamente los puños con fuerza, levantó la vista y la posó sobre un conmocionado Darien.

Darien Chiba observó fijamente a Den durante ese tiempo. Imprevistamente un punzante dolor invadió su cabeza, taladrando en su mente. Entonces varios recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, recuerdos de años atrás, cuando tan sólo era un niño…

Comenzó a recordar su infancia, a sus padres, a él mismo y a un pequeño niño de poco más de tres años… el accidente de auto, del que todos le hablaban pero que no había podido recordar correctamente, y la cruel forma en que se había quedado solo. Ahora, y hasta este momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se había quedado completamente solo, en realidad, por su amnesia no había recordado… Entonces, reparó en que ese joven también lo había llamado por su verdadera identidad. Con suavidad cuestionó:

-"¿M-me recuerdas?"-

Den, con evidente desprecio, sonrió con sarcasmo y contestó:

-"Ahora sí. Eres mi verdugo… Mi propio hermano..."-

El rostro de Darien palideció y afectado negó con el rostro.

-"N-no… te equivocas… j-jamás lo hubiese hecho"-

El rostro del joven se contorsionó por la rabia y sus verdes ojos fulminaron a Darien. Con éxtasis pudo sentir como una fuente de energía nacía dentro de él y recorría cada uno de sus sentidos. Una ráfaga de energía azotó el lugar y una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: su poder permanecía intacto.

De un instante a otro, Darien fue testigo de la transformación del chico. Las ropas de éste fueron sustituidas por una negra armadura parecida a la suya.

En ese momento, cuatro Generales se acercaron con lentitud a la vista de ambos jóvenes. Cuando el más joven reparó en su presencia, se dirigió con desafío hacía ellos, y despidiendo otra fuerte ráfaga de energía, proclamó con autoridad:

-"¡Soy el Príncipe Pan!... Heredero de la Tierra"- diciendo esto último con cierta burla hacía el pelinegro frente a él.

Los cuatro Generales, a pesar de que todavía se notaban incrédulos, se inclinaron con respeto.

Darien lo observó con cierta tristeza, para después invocar su transformación. Pan lo observó con infinito desprecio.

Endimión le mantuvo la mirada, a pesar de que la expresión en ambas era muy diferente. Esperadamente y muy a su pesar, Endimión concentró su poder y produjo una fuerte ráfaga de aire, que hizo ondear las capas de todos los presentes, quienes de un momento a otro se encontraron en un sitio distinto.

Estaban en la azotea de un enorme rascacielos. El atardecer comenzaba, dando un esplendido escenario de fondo; el viento era fuerte, provocando que las capas de ambos pelinegros, estando frente a frente, ondearan con imponencia.

Mientras tanto, en diferentes sitios.

Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh se encontraban en la elegante sala, comentando algunos detalles sobre lo ocurrido con Hotaru.

De pronto, ambas alcanzaron a sentir un fuerte despliegue de energía, quizá conocida, pero que jamás pensaron volver a sentir…

….

Lejos de ahí, en el Templo Hikagua.

Rei salía, ligeramente aturdida, del altar donde solía meditar. Esa mañana había sentido algo confuso, como un presentimiento. No estaba segura, pero muy posiblemente algo estaba más cerca de lo que creían…

Venia caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando, unos metros adelante se encontró con Nicolas. Instintivamente una sonrisa delineó sus labios, siendo correspondida de la misma forma por el chico. Estaba por hablarle cuando, repentinamente, pudo sentir, clara y fuertemente, un desconocido poder.

…..

Mina Aino, radiante de felicidad, salía de la disquera nada más que del brazo de Yaten Kou, quien hacía nota mental de no dejar siquiera que ese tal Yamamoto se acercara a quien, para este momento, ya era su novia.

Mina hablaba y platicaba sobre mil y un cosas, Yaten sólo sonreía, dichoso de poder ser él quien compartía estos momentos con ella.

En eso se encontraban, cuando ambos chicos sintieron un fuerte despliegue de poder, cerca, muy cerca…

Mina, negando instintivamente con el rostro, susurró quedamente: -"Imposible…"-

…..

Amy Mizuno acababa de salir de uno de los seminarios escolares a los que asistía en fin de semana y se dirigía en ese momento hacía una conocida cafetería, donde había quedado de ver a Taiki.

Caminaba con lentitud y sin prisa, puesto que llevaba tiempo de sobra, ya que jamás se perdonaría hacer esperar al chico.

Sonreía abiertamente cuando de pronto y de manera súbita una fuerte pero familiar energía se dejó sentir.

Giró el rostro hacia la dirección donde se podía sentir, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde normalmente guardaba una curiosa pluma.

…

Lita y Serena se dirigían al Center Crown, ambas relataban con emoción lo fantástica que había sido la recepción de la noche pasada.

De un momento a otro, Lita se encontró en una incómoda situación cuando una curiosa Serena intentaba descubrir su paradero de anoche. La castaña, en extremo colorada, evitaba la mirada de una curiosa rubia.

No deseaba mantener en secreto algo tan importante como el amor y la felicidad que la embargaba, pero tampoco podía soltarles de golpe la forma en que se habían dado las cosas.

Ni en el pasado como Sailor Jupiter, ni ahora como Lita Kino, les había comentado a sus amigas la relación que la unía a uno de los Generales.

No deseaba nada más en el mundo que poder compartir la dicha que estaba sintiendo, el amor que la embargaba y la maravillosa forma en que era correspondida. La noche pasada, para ella, había sido la mejor de todas. Se sentía tan plena, tan completa… Tan sólo recordar las nuevas sensaciones que la habían llenado y la exquisita forma en que se había sentido… Volvió a sonrojarse a sobremanera al recordar ciertas imágenes que provocaban que su piel se erizara de emoción y sintiera una dulce y ansiosa calidez en su bajo vientre, provocando que la rubia a su lado se confundiera aún más.

Serena estaba por hacer otra pregunta cuando ambas chicas se vieron sorprendidas por la repentina energía que se dio a sentir. El rostro de ambas no pudo expresar más perplejidad, y cierta preocupación…

En el rascacielos.

Endimión declaró con ímpetu –"Pan, jamás quise que las cosas terminaran así…"-

Pan rió con sorna, diciendo -"Sin embargo, lo lograste… Me quitaste de en medio…"-

Endimión negó con el rostro, pero bajó la mirada sin poder evitar reflejar confusión –"N-no… No es lo que piensas"-

Pan enfureció y escupió palabras llenas de rencor –"Dime 'hermano'… ¿Valió la pena? ¿Era tanto tu deseo de poder? ¿No te importó traicionar a tu propia familia?..."- Endimión cerró los puños con estremecimiento.

Pan continuo, aunque parecía que sus propias palabras también lo lastimaban –"Confié en ti, Endimión, en mi hermano… Y tú me arrebataste la vida a sangre fría"- Pan lo observó con una mezcla de odio y confusión –"¿**Cómo pudiste**?..."-

Endimión no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. Se sentía tan miserable y… avergonzado. No estaba seguro de lo que Pan afirmaba, no recordaba por completo su vida pasada… ¿Era posible que él hubiese hecho un acto tan atroz? ¿Era acaso un monstruo?

Pan estalló de coraje ante la falta de respuesta. Endimión ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo. Su corazón se llenó de un tormentoso odio que lo quemaba por dentro. Quería venganza, quería hacerle pagar su traición. Levantó el brazo y extendió su mano, dispuesto a atacar a ese que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada. Estaba por hacerlo cuando Neflyte se puso frente a Endimión, dándole a Pan una desafiante mirada.

Una irónica sonrisa desfiguró el rostro de Pan, burlándose de ese que se atrevía a serle frente. Entonces, otra figura intervino: Jedite se acercó y tomó su lugar a un lado de Pan, quien sonrío con arrogancia.

Tanto Neflyte como Malachite y Zoycite se extrañaron ante este acto. Jedite se limitó a decir:

-"Soy el Guardián del Príncipe Pan, y estoy dispuesto a seguir con las ordenes que los antiguos reyes me dieron"-

Malachite soltó con autoridad: -"No estamos en guerra. Menos entre nosotros."-

Jedite respondió –"Mi deber, hasta no haber un legitimo gobernante, es continuar con mis órdenes"- entonces, dirigiéndose a Pan, añadió –"Si existe la posibilidad de que se pretenda repetir el pasado, yo estaré para protegerlo. No volveré a cometer los mismo errores, Alteza."-

El joven Príncipe le dijo con temple –"Tu lealtad será compensada, Jedite"- y dirigiéndose a los tres restantes completó –"Deberían meditar sobre su lealtad, Generales."-

Los tres se dirigieron furtivas miradas, entonces Zoycite contestó: -"Tal y como Malachite ha dicho; no estamos en guerra. Nuestro deber es hacia ambos…"-

Malachite añadió: -"Nunca haríamos nada contra ninguno de los dos. Pero nuestra lealtad es ahora hacía Endimión, quien es, lo quieran o no, el principal heredero de la Tierra y portador del Cristal Dorado."-

Pan cerró los puños por la impotencia. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el rencor contenido. El Cristal Dorado debía pertenecerle ¡él se lo había ganado!

Entonces, una nueva imagen llegó a su memoria. Inexplicablemente su mirada se suavizó y entrecerrando los ojos intentó acomodar sus pensamientos…

Endimión observó con atención la mirada de sus tres Generales, quienes le devolvieron un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Dirigiéndose a su recién descubierto hermano, comentó:

-"Pan, hermano…"- el aludido pareció asqueado ante la última palabra –"Debes entender, jamás desee que las cosas terminaran de esa forma…"-

-"Pero así fue Endimión. No has contestado: ¿Valió la pena?"- cuestionó con dolor impregnado en su voz.

Los cuatro guardianes bajaron la mirada, resentidos con el hecho de saber que nada había terminado bien. Ellos, y el propio Endimión sabían que lo único que resultó de la muerte del Príncipe Pan, fue el aumento de poder de Metallia, la caída de Beryl y por lo tanto, la destrucción de ambos reinos.

Endimión negó con el rostro pero contestó –"Pan, las cosas son diferentes ahora: La paz reina en la Tierra. Tu y yo no debemos ser enemigos"-

-"No pareces el mismo, Endimión…"- interrumpió Pan, observándolo con desconfianza. –"¿Qué te hizo cambiar?"-

Endimión lo miró desconcertado. Entonces, de alguna forma, Pan pareció leer las facciones de éste y, comprendiendo, suavizó su mirada cuestionando con cierta esperanza:

-"¿Ella está aquí?"-

Endimión se tensó ante la pregunta, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el otro, quien, perplejo pero quedamente emocionado, se contestó a sí mismo: -"Serena… Tsukino…"-

'_Tiempo atrás, en uno de los hermosos jardines del Palacio Lunar._

_Jedite se acercaba hasta donde dos jóvenes conversaban divertidamente. El Príncipe Pan mantenía una interesante conversación con la Princesa de la Luna._

_Pan la observaba embelesado, intentando poner toda su atención a las palabras que salían de los labios de ella. Ambos parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro. _

_-"Princesa ¿te he mencionado lo bella que te vez cuando sonríes?"-_

_Serenity no pudo evitar un delicado sonrojo, a lo que él correspondió con una atractiva sonrisa. Estaba por continuar, cuando notó la llegada de su Guardián, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a él. _

_-"Príncipe Pan… Princesa"- añadió inclinándose levemente –"Debemos irnos, Príncipe, su hermano está por llegar y usted conoce el protocolo…"-_

_Pan sólo atinó a hacer una mueca de fastidio. Se despidió amablemente de una triste rubia y emprendió el camino hacia el palacio junto con Jedite. Habiéndose alejado considerablemente, éste último comentó con presunción:_

_-"Tengo noticias, Alteza…"- Pan lo observó con interés –"Sus padres han tomado la decisión. Se lo han comunicado a la Reina Serenity y ésta ha accedido."- _

_Pan no pudo ocultar su satisfacción, una astuta sonrisa adornó su rostro. –"¡Lo he logrado! Lo he conseguido finalmente…"- _

_-"Así es, Príncipe ¿ O debo decir, Futuro Rey?"- cuestionó el General compartiendo el mismo gozo. _

_-"Así es Jedite. Futuro Rey, de la Tierra y del Imperio Lunar…"- sus palabras no pudieron reflejar más regodeo y arrogancia. _

_-"Veo que la noticia lo ha entusiasmado…"- añadió Jedite con jactancia –"¿Qué hay de la Princesa?"-_

_-"Ella es un bono extra, que por supuesto agradezco. Seré el gobernante del Sistema Solar, y Serenity es un trofeo que viene adjunto. Debo admitir que ella es preciosa… y yo, simplemente no puedo dejar de verla…"-_

_El General sólo levantó una ceja, irónico. Pan continúo, con cierta burla:_

_-"Siento lastima por Endimión, y me sigue sorprendiendo su actitud, pero me ha convenido y es algo que he esperado desde siempre…"-´ _

…...

'_En otro sitio, en un lugar desolado en la Tierra._

_Dos jóvenes herederos se hacían frente. Con espadas desenvainadas se fulminaban con la mirada. Ambos muy parecidos, aunque uno era más joven que el otro y de verdes ojos. _

_Pan reclamó: -"¡Basta Endimión, detente!"-_

_-"No hasta que entiendas la magnitud de todo esto, Pan"- contestó el aludido con cierta suplica._

_-"Has perdido y debes resignarte"- añadió Pan. _

_-"No puedo. No entiendes. ¡Me pertenece!"-_

_-"¡El Reino ahora es mío, Endimión…!"-´_

Endimión se estremeció ante la afirmación de su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiese?

Pan se repitió mentalmente ese nombre una y otra vez. Él, como Den Daichi, había estado a lado de esa rubia y hasta se habían hecho amigos. Ahora resultaba que no era otra que su Princesa…

Pan trató de ordenar sus ideas pero la variedad de emociones que estaba sintiendo comenzaban a aturdirlo. Sentía tanto odio y desprecio hacía ese sujeto que aún siendo su hermano le había quitado la oportunidad de vivir, pero ahora también estaba sintiendo esa vieja esperanza que se había acuñado en su interior.

-"Perdiste, Endimión…"- comentó con la voz apagada, sin dejar de mostrar resentimiento -"En el pasado, lo que debió ser tuyo pasó a mis manos, pero todo fue de manera justa, puesto que tu no supiste aprovecharlo. En cambio tu… ¡Tú actuaste de una manera vil y cobarde!"-

-"Pan…"- susurró Endimión. Sus palabras lo herían, puesto que estaban llenas de resentimiento y dolor… un infinito dolor…-"Tú no entiendes…"-

Pan estaba llegando a su límite. La falta de reacción de Endimión lo estaba enfureciendo. ¿Por qué no admitía lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso cuando él confiaba en su querido hermano…? A pesar de todo, él había confiado. Endimión lo había asesinado a traición, quitándole toda oportunidad de poder defenderse. El interior del joven pelinegro parecía arder de furia y de sufrimiento, de impotencia, de dolor… Él era su hermano, quien una vez prometió ayudarlo y protegerlo. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, sus puños se cerraron y su entrecejo se frunció de cólera.

-"Pagaras Endimión… Voy a demostrarte que esta vez no será igual"-

Acto seguido y ante un ensombrecido Endimión, Pan se lanzó al ataque desenvainando una imponente espada. Con rapidez, llegó hasta donde Neflyte, quien aún continuaba interceptándolo, sin embargo blandiendo su arma y con increíble agilidad lo sacó de en medio, lanzándolo lejos con una inusual descarga de energía.

Endimión, quizá no queriendo reaccionar o tal vez no teniendo la oportunidad, no hizo ningún movimiento esperando el inminente ataque. Entonces…

-"TIERRA… ¡TIEMBLAAA!"-

Esa voz y un poderoso haz de luz provocaron que todos los presentes se dispersaran.

Endimión giró el rostro hacía las conocidas intervinientes.

-"Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del Aire, soy Sailor Uranos"-

-"Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune"-

Endimión negó inconscientemente con el rostro, ellas no deberían estar aquí… Entonces de otra zona del sitio, otras siluetas llegaron.

-"En el nombre de la Luna, nosotras también protegeremos este planeta. Soy Sailor Mercury…"-

-"Sailor Venus"-

-"Sailor Mars"-

De pronto, los Generales se vieron rodeados por las Sailor Scouts, recibiéndolas con evidente reproche en sus miradas.

Pan se encontró aturdido y extrañado por la repentina intervención de las Sailors, pero fue Endimión quien habló:

-"Uranos, Neptune, Venus, Mercury y Mars… Ustedes no tienen intromisión en este asunto. ¡Deben irse, ahora!"-

Mercury y Mars lo observaron con confusión. Venus se limitó a observar con atención a Pan, incrédula ante el hecho de que él estuviese ahí. Uranos, con el ceño fruncido, y Neptune miraron a Endimión con desafío, la primera contestó con desdén:

-"Es nuestro asunto cualquier cosa que ponga en riesgo el futuro de nuestra Princesa. Y créeme, Endimión, tu muerte no está en esos planes"-

Neptune, al igual que Venus, apreció al sujeto frente a ellas. Ese era el Príncipe Pan, pero… ¿cómo era posible?

Pan observó a las recién llegadas con cierta repulsión.

Malachite, al igual que los otros Generales, no estaba de acuerdo con la intrusión de las Sailors; pero, si lo pensaba bien, su intervención era favorable ya que ellos no podían tomar partido ni favorecer a uno sólo de los herederos… tan sólo debían permanecer neutros.

Pan, haciendo caso omiso de las Sailors, cuestionó a su hermano: -"¿Donde está ella, Endimión?"-

El pelinegro se tensó ante la pregunta y bajó la mirada. Entonces Pan continuó –"Voy a recuperar todo lo que me arrebataste, Endimión. Lo que ya era mío lo tendré de vuelta…"-

Las Sailors entendieron a lo que Pan se refería, no pudieron evitar sentir cierto temor ante la posibilidad que él esperaba cumplir. La noche comenzaba y la luna llena se hacía presente como marco de tan inusitado escenario.

Sin previo aviso, Pan retomó el ataque y se lanzó sobre su hermano, aunque a mitad de camino se vio bloqueado por la mismísima Uranos, quien rápidamente blandió su propia espada…

Ante el repentino choque de espadas, ambos contrincantes se separaron unos pasos. Pan observó a la rubia con arrogancia y burla, entonces giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó un segundo ataque más veloz y ágil, despidiendo una fuerte ráfaga de aire, lanzando lejos a su contrincante.

Neptune reaccionó instintivamente atacando a Pan –"Maremotooo… ¡de Neptuno!"-

Esta vez fue Jedite quien bloqueó el ataque y respondió con uno nuevo: de un momento a otro, varias varas que conformaban la reja de protección del techo en el enorme rascacielos fueron lanzadas con fiereza e inanimadamente hacia las Scouts.

-"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"-

-"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"-

-"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"-

Fue Venus la única que dirigió su ataque hacia Jedite, quien lo bloqueó con facilidad y arremetió contra ella… Desenvainó su espada y estaba por blandirla cuando un poderoso haz de luz intervino, provocando el retroceso del General.

Las Sailors giraron el rostro en busca del responsable.

De las sombras surgieron tres conocidas siluetas:

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya Kou se dejaron ver. Para sorpresa de las chicas, y tal y como ellos habían afirmado, no estaban envestidos del poder de Sailor Scouts. Los tres chicos se estaban presentando tal cual, vestidos de negro, pero con una muy marcada diferencia: los tres portaban ligeras armaduras, parecidas a la de los Generales de la Tierra. Armaduras pectorales y hombreras que parecían delinear la forma de sus anchos hombros. Acero plateado que imponía su presencia.

Tanto Pan como los Generales observaron con atención a los desconocidos. Pan empezaba a hastiarse con las interferencias, sentía su sangre hervir de furia…

Yaten observó con diversión a una perpleja Venus, entonces comentó: -"Se los dijimos, ya no somos Sailors, pero somos Guerreros y las ayudaremos"-

La rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Endimión comenzaba a molestarse por la intervención de todos ellos. –"¡Esto no les incumbe!"-

Los tres chicos lo miraron con arrogancia, entonces Taiki contestó:

-"No es por ti que estamos aquí, es por ellas"-

Pan, harto y haciendo caso omiso a los nuevos guerreros, se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Endimión, su rostro no podía reflejar más resentimiento y rabia que en ese momento.

Una vez más se vio interceptado por Neflyte, quien esta vez le mantuvo el ataque de espadas con agilidad. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho fulminantes movimientos de ambos, seguidos por un fuerte despliegue de energía y una veloz arremetida de Pan, que terminó con una desgarradora herida en el brazo de Neflyte. Arrojándolo lejos, se lanzó finalmente contra Endimión quien, para incomprensión de todos, no se defendió, sólo se limitó a esquivarlo con mucha dificultad.

-"¡Pan!..."- intentó el pelinegro –"¡detente! no hagas esto…"-

Pan parecía enfurecer tras cada segundo, para sorpresa de las Sailors, sus ojos reflejaban un tremendo odio y sufrimiento. Diciendo con trabajo, reclamó:

-"¡Defiéndete Endimión!... ¡Pelea! ¡PELEA!"- Endimión sólo atinaba a verlo con evidente tristeza y arrepentimiento. El ojiverde gritó desgarrándose la voz –"¡ENDIMIÓN! Compórtate como el guerrero que siempre conocí y ¡atácame!..."-

-"No, Pan. No voy a atacarte… "- confesó agitadamente esquivando una y otra vez –"Si una vez lo hice, lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo ¡eres mi hermano!"-

-"¡Yo no me detendré! Atacare una y otra vez hasta verte caer, 'hermano'. Pagaras por tu crimen y tu traición… ¡Atácame!"-

Las Sailor Scouts observaron con tristeza la escena. Mercury y Mars no daban crédito a lo que veían. El Príncipe Pan, ese al que pocas veces habían visto en el pasado, estaba mostrando un infinito rencor en su mirada, sus palabras iban impregnadas de dolor y amargura; su sufrimiento lo cegaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban y su voz empezaba a apagarse…

Entonces, tomando a todos por sorpresa, ocurrió: De un momento a otro Pan alcanzó a golpear a Endimión, pero por su armadura éste sólo perdió el equilibrio quedando a merced de su contrincante; Pan ensombreció su rostro y blandió su espada… El último golpe seria dado… Tomó fuertemente la empuñadura… la filosa hoja de acero brilló en lo alto y bajó con pesadez a su destino…

Los Generales, sin tiempo de impedirlo contuvieron la respiración; Neflyte, herido, intentó un tardío ataque. Las Scouts reprimieron un fallido y tardado intento de intervenir.

Pero de pronto, tan sólo un grito se dejó escuchar: un desgarrador grito que por su naturaleza impidió la consumación del ataque…

-"¡NOOOO!"- Pan escuchó la exclamación, la voz. Instintivamente detuvo su ataque casi al final. Esa voz… esa voz la conocía, antes y ahora esa voz resonaba en su mente. Un sollozo se repitió:

-"¡Noooo!... Por favor, no…"-

Pan dirigió su mirada hacía la portadora, todos lo hicieron.

En la entrada, junto a la puerta de la azotea, una suplicante rubia se dejo ver…

Serena Tsukino fijó su angustiante mirada en Endimión, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir ya que por un momento creyó inevitable el ataque… pero se había detenido… lo había hecho. Inconsciente, reprimió un sollozo y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera notar la presencia de los demás, se dirigió hacía su amado. Su corazón latía desmesuradamente… había tenido tanto miedo…

Sailor Mars mantuvo la vista en la puerta, Sailor Júpiter estaba ahí. No se suponía que debían haber llegado, la obligación de todas ellas era mantener a Serena a salvo, ya no podía transformarse y eso la exponía demasiado. Al ver a los ojos a Júpiter, pudo comprender lo que ya se esperaba; Serena podía llegar a ser muy terca y a veces imposible. No podía culparla, después de todo había impedido el ataque…

A diferencia de Mars, Uranos reprendió con la mirada a Júpiter, quien sólo bajó la vista, avergonzada. Instintivamente buscó con la mirada a Neflyte, encontrándolo cerca de ahí, herido, pero con toda su atención en Pan. Júpiter no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero ahora tenía su respectiva responsabilidad y esa era Serena.

Serena se acercó a Endimión y se arrodilló junto a él quien la miró con preocupación y dulzura mezclada. Serena, constatando que él estaba bien, dirigió entonces su mirada hacía su atacante. La rubia palideció y, confundida, sólo atinó a cuestionar:

-"¿D-Den?..."-

El aludido sonrió con nostalgia. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese recordado antes quien era ella? Con arrogancia y firmeza en la voz aclaró:

-"Serena, más bien, Serenity… Soy Pan, Príncipe Pan. Tu prometido…"-

Serena abrió sorpresivamente los ojos –"¿Pan?"- Bajó la vista, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un sollozo… Varias palabras y frases nacieron de su memoria…

'_Soy Pan, y sólo quiero su amistad, Princesa…'_

'_Que el parecido físico no la confunda, Princesa… no soy igual a él'_

'_Sólo digo que debería tener más cuidado, Princesa, una delicada flor como tú, tiene derecho a conocer lo que es el amor…y no lo contrario'_

'_Lo que yo estoy sintiendo es muy diferente, Princesa'_

'_Endimión suele ser amable con todos, me sorprende que no lo sea contigo…'_

'_¿Te he mencionado lo bella que te vez cuando sonríes?'_

'_Nuestro Padres lo han acordado, y ya que somos amigos les parece lo más conveniente…'_

'_Serás mi esposa, Serenity, y juntos traeremos paz al Sistema Solar…' _

Serena, confundida, observó con atención al sujeto frente a ella. No sabía si reír o llorar… Su amigo, su querido amigo, ese al que había perdido de forma tan prematura en el pasado, estaba ahí, ante ella… Con lentitud se puso de pie.

Endimión también se levantó y se colocó a un lado de la rubia, tomó su mano y la entrelazó a la suya, ella correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. Endimión aclaró:

-"Las cosas son diferentes, Pan. Serena… la Princesa Serenity y yo estamos juntos, nos amamos"- Serena lo observó con dulzura y apretó un poco más la mano de él. Pan ensombreció el rostro, Endimión continuó –"Amo a Serena ahora y la ame en el pasado"-

Serena con la vista fija en Pan, asintió con el rostro. –"Pan, yo lo amo, amo a Endimión, ha sido así desde siempre"-

Con el rostro todavía ensombrecido, Pan ladeó una triste sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia dijo abatidamente:

-"Siempre fuiste muy inocente, Serenity… Serena. Sé lo que Endimión te ha hecho creer, y te equivocas"-

La rubia lo observó confundida y sintió como Endimión se tensó ante las palabras. Pan continuó:

-"Ambos fueron comprometidos, sí, pero su compromiso fue disuelto a consecuencia de la negación de ambos"- Serena observó de reojo a Endimión, ella recordaba eso –"El compromiso fue entonces pactado con el segundo heredero al trono… Conmigo…"-

La rubia entristeció y desvió la mirada. El pelinegro siguió -"Serena. Siempre fui sincero contigo."- fijó la vista en Endimión y añadió –"Endimión te ha envuelto en una mentira."-

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, negando inconsciente con el rostro. Endimión bajó la vista. Las Sailors intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Los Generales vigilaban los movimientos de ambos herederos. Yaten y Taiki Kou observaron de reojo cualquier reacción de Seiya, pero éste tenía la vista congelada en la rubia.

Tanto los Generales como las Sailors, mentalmente, daban fe de las palabras del ojiverde. Todos sabían que el compromiso se había pactado finalmente entre Serenity y Pan, que jamás hubo algo entre ella y Endimión, por el contrario, parecían odiarse. Las Scouts sabían que algo había de mal en los recuerdos de Serena y Darien; no parecía haber explicación para que ambos recordaran un romance que jamás existió.

Por el contario de ellas, Júpiter y Neflyte conocían un poco más, puesto que fueron testigos de un supuesto 'arreglo' entre ambos jóvenes. Júpiter recordaba haber acompañado un par de ocasiones a Serenity a encuentros secretos con Endimión, porque que ella le había prometido cumplir con el compromiso pactado con el primer heredero y de esa forma el reino de la Tierra seria adherido legítimamente. Pero, al igual que las demás, Júpiter jamás tuvo conciencia de un romance.

Un par de segundos después, Serena susurró -"¿D-de… de que hablas, Pan?"-

El aludido fijó su mirada en Endimión, quien no hizo ningún movimiento. Pan lo vio con odio contenido y un lastimero resentimiento, entonces contestó con firmeza:

-"¿No te das cuenta, Serena?... ¿En verdad crees en ese supuesto amor?"- la rubia apretó con cierto miedo la mano de su amado –"Endimión te utilizó. Él no te amo, jamás lo hizo…"- Serena lo vio con nostalgia, incrédula a sus palabras. Ella estaba segura de que él se equivocaba.

Pan continuó –"¿No se te hizo extraño que, justo después de haberse roto su compromiso, él comenzara a buscarte, cambiara su actitud contigo y de pronto te hablara de amor? Él te utilizó, Serena, te utilizó para poder recuperar su trono y su reino…"-

La rubia estaba por contestar cuando se detuvo de golpe. Su mente acababa de procesar las palabras escuchadas… De pronto, la descabellada pregunta tuvo sentido… Sintió como algo se apretaba en su pecho, como el tormento que había creído desaparecido regresaba; la duda… esa duda… Sin notarlo, aflojó ligeramente el agarre de la mano del pelinegro, quien al sentir este acto, fue él quien apretó con posesión el agarre.

Serena empezó a confundirse. Endimión, precisamente, se mostró interesado justo después de la disolución. Aturdida, giró el rostro hacía las chicas y hacía Júpiter, en busca de una desesperada ayuda o de algo que le dijera que no era lo que estaba pensando... Tan sólo encontró miradas de llenas de tristeza y de melancolía; sin poder retenerlo, un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Volvió el rostro hacía su amor, que aún retenía su mano, y con suplica fijó sus ojos en los de él…

Endimión recibió la mirada de Serena. Su corazón se le encogió de dolor al notar la duda y la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de ella. Él deseaba de todo corazón poder expresarle su amor y aclararle que Pan mentía, pero no pudo… Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada: diversos pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaron a mezclarse en su interior, recuerdos que empezaban a atormentarlo invadieron su memoria y su juicio… _'Hare lo que sea Neflyte, con tal de recuperar mi trono…' '¿Serenity? Ella no se negara, lo tengo resuelto…'_ Los pensamientos de Endimión viajaron a mil por hora; ¿era posible que él hubiese hecho todo de lo que su hermano lo acusaba? Se sintió furioso consigo mismo y triste, muy triste… avergonzado y arrepentido… El pelinegro bajó la vista.

Serena encontró una tormentosa duda en los ojos de Endimión, un doloroso vacio se adueño de su interior y sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿Era cierto?... ¿Él le había mentido?...

Al notar la reacción de ambos chicos, Pan sonrió con melancolía. Entonces prosiguió: -"¿Lo ves, Serena? Ni siquiera es capaz de negarlo. Él se aprovechó de tu ingenuidad y de mi confianza, para así poder recuperar su derecho al trono de la Tierra"-

Inconscientemente Serena aflojó el agarre y soltó la mano de Endimión, quien esta vez no pudo retenerla. Ella lo observó con infinita tristeza e incomprensión…

El rostro de Pan reflejaba diversos sentimientos: odio, resentimiento, dolor, nostalgia, tristeza y mucho sufrimiento -"Él te enamoró, lo logró… y después me quitó de en medio…"-

La rubia cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca intentando no llorar…

-"Él me quitó la vida, Serena. Confié en él, quien con frialdad, me arrebató la oportunidad de vivir…"-

Serena dejó escapar un gemido de evidente dolor y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro -"M-mientes, Pan… mientes…"- susurró casi en suplica. Entonces, volvió el rostro hacia Endimión e imploró con la mirada que lo negara…

Endimión negó con el rostro, pero la seguridad fue reemplazada por un evidente arrepentimiento…

Serena ahogó un sollozo, se llevó las manos al corazón sintiendo un terrible y desconocido dolor que parecía apretarlo con fuerza, cayó de rodillas y reprimió el llanto.

Júpiter se acercó con rapidez y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El sufrimiento que la rubia estaba sintiendo encogió de pena el corazón de la castaña.

Pan observó el evidente tormento de Endimión -"Recuperare todo Endimión; el Cristal Dorado será mío, y para recuperar mi honor… tomare tu vida en pago por haberme quitado la mía"- dicho esto atacó de nuevo.

Neflyte, quien no se había dado por vencido, volvió a interferir. Aún herido, retomó la batalla.

Júpiter, preocupada, intentó ayudarlo, pero fue bloqueada por Jedite quien la atacó sin consideración, blandiendo su espada y regresándole sus ataques…

Uranos intervino y le hizo frente, espada contra espada, combatió contra Jedite.

Júpiter estaba por retomar su cometido cuando su ataque fue repelido por un par de filosos y poderosos boomerang de acero, lanzados por el mismísimo Malachite.

Mars, con extrañeza cuestionó -"Creímos que estarían del lado de Endimión…"-

Malachite, jactándose de su superioridad, se limitó a contestar con firmeza: -"Es correcto, aún así, no permitiremos que dañen al Príncipe Pan."-

Mars, Mercury y Venus hicieron frente a Malachite y a Zoycite. Junto a ellas Taiki y Yaten se dispusieron a ayudarlas.

Michiru y Seiya se mantuvieron cerca de Serena, quien observaba la escena con pavor reflejado en su angustiado rostro. Negando con el rostro, intentaba comprender…

Júpiter observó aterrorizada como Neflyte recibía otra herida en el hombro; corrió hacia él pero fue atacada de nueva cuenta, estaba tan distraída que no notó cuando los boomerangs se acercaron a ella y arremetieron contra su traje y contra su piel; varios cortes y un grito de dolor fue el resultado… Sin preverlo y para sorpresa de Pan, Neflyte giró la mirada hacía la castaña y su distracción provocó su derrota, con fuerza fue lanzado lejos y ahogó un gemido de dolor por las múltiples heridas recibidas. Con dificultosa manera, el joven General levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la castaña, quien lo veía con impotencia e intentaba ponerse de pie en ese momento; el castaño pudo sentir la gravedad de sus propias heridas y un conocido sabor metálico resbalar por sus labios…

Serena fue testigo de la aún incomprendida escena. Al ver caer a una de sus Guardianas no pudo reprimir exclamar con suplica -"¡Basta! Por favor ¡Pan! ¡BASTA!"-

El aludido fijó sus ojos en los celestes de la rubia, la angustiosa mirada le azotó el corazón. Sus desgarradoras suplicas taladraron en su mente. Observando con atención a su alrededor, pudo ver como los Generales habían comenzado una batalla contra las Sailors, Endimión permanecía con la vista agachada. Decidido, Pan esgrimió su espada y la enfundó con lentitud.

Con autoridad demandó -"¡Generales! ¡Deténganse! La batalla no es contra las Sailor Scouts… ¡Basta!"- Una vez que los tres Generales restantes detuvieron sus ataques, Pan se dirigió a Serena y comentó con suavidad:

-"Esto no es contra ti, Serenity. Endimión debe pagar, pero no deseo hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tus Guardianas"-

-"Si no pretendes lastimarme, entonces no lastimes a Darien, a Endimión…"-

-"Me temo, Princesa, que eso es algo imposible de cumplir… Me retiro, Serena, pero nos volveremos a ver"-

Pan fijo su vista en Jedite, y una vez que constataron un mutuo entendimiento, ambos desaparecieron.

Malachite observó con jactancia y con burla a las Sailor Scouts, para después acercarse a un todavía afectado Endimión y, tocando su hombro, ambos se esfumaron en el aire.

Júpiter, quien con mucho esfuerzo había llegado hasta un herido Neflyte, fue pasada por alto por Zoycite quien una vez estando junto al castaño se lo llevó, desvaneciéndose ante la preocupada mirada de la chica.

Los hermanos Kou se retiraron, creyendo inadecuada su presencia. Los tres parecían impactados ante lo que recién habían descubierto.

Todas las Sailors se acercaron hasta Serena, que hasta ese momento dejó escapar el llanto que había intentado comprimir.

Serena sollozó por tantos sentimientos encontrados: Pan había reaparecido, la tormentosa duda del amor entre ella y Endimión había vuelto con más fuerza que antes, Pan acusaba a Endimión de su asesinato y ahora buscaba venganza…

Las chicas no sabían cómo ayudarla. ¿Cómo poder animarla, cuando ella acababa de descubrir tan cruel realidad?

Los pensamientos de Serena se dejaron llevar… ¿Habría sido capaz Endimión de asesinar a su propio hermano? ¿Fue capaz de hacerle creer un amor que jamás sintió? ¿Él estaba con ella por el mero compromiso de un futuro reino…?

Su alma comenzó a atormentarse, sus lágrimas cegaron sus pensamientos y entonces, grotescamente pudo escuchar una fría e indignada voz resonar en su mente:

-'¿_Él… te mintió...?_'-

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué tal? Creo que varias dudas han sido resueltas, espero no haber confundido a nadie ;)

Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo en particular, ya que como antes he mencionado, soy novata y no sé si he sido clara en cuanto a las escenas de 'acción'. No estoy segura, pero quizá las escenas pudieron haber estado un tanto confusas, lo cual no es mi intención.

Me gustaría conocer sus impresiones o criticas ya que mi principal objetivo es poder reflejar lo más real posible las emociones de los personajes y por supuesto, que ustedes como lectores queden conformes con la forma de redacción.

Sé que pareceré disco rayado, pero x favor no olviden los review, ya sea para comentar o para expresar todas las dudas posibles y de esa forma yo no olvidare ningún detalle de la historia y me ayudaran a mejorar.

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

X favor, tengan un poco de paciencia y no dejen de seguir la historia ya que se pone interesante, y, **debo advertir**, triste y trágica…

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	10. Hermano

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota:** Como comentario o comercial, en la página de mi cuenta podrán encontrar el acceso a un par de videos muy bonitos (x supuesto de SM) con la letra en español de Moon Revenge. No son míos, por lo tanto quisiera agradecer a **CharmingWORLD** y a **CrisisMakeUpV2** por compartirlos con nosotros. Y bueno, se preguntaran porque hago mención de esto, se debe a que fue escuchando esta canción que tengo en mi mente los próximos capítulos^^

Ahora, un comentario final: Este capítulo es un poco tranquilo, pero interesante. Contiene detalles importantes, y refleja sentimientos que tienen como propósito demostrar el color de la trama. Y como nota importante: podrán encontrar una escena de origen **'lime'**, por lo tanto debo advertirlo, ya que no me gustaría herir la sensibilidad de nadie.

Sin más, espero que disfruten este capítulo y sea de su total agrado.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Hermano"**

Vacio…

Silencio…

Frio…

_'¿Te mintió...?'_

_'¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel…?'_

_'¿Jugó contigo… y con tus sentimiento?'_

_'¿Y si él no te ama?...'_

-"Darien…"- susurraba la apagada y triste voz de Serena Tsukino derramando un par de lágrimas.

En la poca iluminada habitación, Serena se encontraba recostada en su cama, en silencio, de espaldas pero bajo la atenta mirada de una linda gatita negra y de una triste chica de cabellos azabaches.

Rei Hino había decidido quedarse y acompañar a la rubia, quizá intentar levantarle el ánimo o simplemente constatar que estuviese bien. Ni ella ni ninguna de las otras chicas encontraban las palabras adecuadas para mencionar el tema; Serena se encontraba muy callada y sumamente triste, y al parecer ella tampoco sabía que preguntar, quizá teniendo miedo de saber la respuesta.

Después de lo ocurrido en la azotea de ese edificio, las chicas se habían separado casi sin cruzar palabras. Sus amigas la habían acompañado a casa, pero sólo Rei se había quedado con ella.

Para ese momento Luna estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás. A pesar de que ella, como consejera, siempre buscaba la manera de ayudarla, esta ocasión parecía dudar sobre lo que quería decir.

Después de unos silenciosos minutos fue Luna quien intentó tantear el tema:

-"Serena… No sufras, Serena. El pasado no se repetirá… las cosas son diferentes ahora…"-

No obtuvo respuesta, pasando desapercibido el hecho de que la chica se tensó ante sus palabras.

Rei comenzó a desesperarse, entonces comentó:

-"Serena. Sé que es doloroso y confuso pero… pero debes reponerte ante esto… perdona y olvida"-

Serena entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños. Podía sentir claramente como una punzada de dolor atravesaba su pecho. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta lo que realmente la lastimaba y atormentaba?

Unos momentos después, Rei contempló como la rubia asentía con el rostro, y sentándose en la cama y con la mirada perdida al frente, se dirigió a la pelinegra con suavidad:

-"No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, Rei…"-

-"No quiero dejarte sola, Serena. Estoy aquí por si quieres hablar. Hay muchas cosas que… que no están claras y yo… Todas quisiéramos saber cómo poder ayudarte"-

Serena entrecerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo –"¿No puedo cambiar el pasado, cierto?"-

La aludida tristemente desvió la mirada. Luna se acercó a Serena y le regaló una cálida mirada, llena de cariño y de bondad –"Serena, lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado ya no importa. Debes ver siempre al frente y darte cuenta de que las cosas son diferentes…"-

-"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso, cuando Pan esta tan lleno de odio hacia su propio hermano?"- contestó la rubia, con miedo impregnado en su voz. –"¿Endimión fue capaz de algo tan… cruel?"- añadió, esta vez dirigiéndose a Rei.

La pelinegra, a pesar de que ensombreció la mirada, intentó contestar con cierto ánimo:

-"Nada es seguro Serena… Cabe la posibilidad de que Pan este equivocado"-

Por primera vez esa noche, Rei pudo apreciar un brillo de esperanza en los ojos azules. Entonces continuó:

-"No voy a mentirte, Serena. Tú ya recuerdas sobre esos tiempos: El compromiso entre Endimión y Serenity que después fue disuelto y arreglado con su hermano, el Príncipe Pan…"-

La rubia asintió suavemente, instándola a continuar.

-"Serena, debes saber que ninguna de nosotras recuerda algún romance entre Endimión y Serenity… Y lo único que sabemos de más, es lo que Lita ya nos contó; recuerda un arreglo secreto entre ambos para renovar el pacto"-

Serena desvió la mirada. Ese 'arreglo' que Lita recordaba era sobre los encuentros secretos que ambos habían sostenido, donde Endimión le regalaba palabras de amor y ella correspondía. El corazón se le encogió de tristeza… ¿Acaso en todas esa confesiones él se había burlado de ella?

Rei prosiguió: -"Después… la prematura muerte de Pan. Fue un asesinato, donde extrañamente ninguno de sus guardianes se encontraba, esa es una de las razones por las que se creyó que todo fue premeditado. Sólo estaban Endimión y Pan, en contra del protocolo, ambos estaban juntos cuando ocurrió…"-

Serena frunció el ceño, extrañada –"¿El protocolo?"-

Fue Luna quien contestó: -"Debido a los tiempos de guerra, el protocolo de defensa demanda que los dos herederos terrícolas no deben estar en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo."-

Rei completó -"Los herederos significan todo para un reino, son los que garantizan la existencia de éste. Si no hay herederos, todo por lo que se luchó, se termina."-

Serena sonrió con amargura. De acuerdo a lo poco que recordaba, ahora entendía por qué nunca pudo ver juntos a ambos hermanos. Entonces, regreso al tema que en realidad le interesaba -"Si fue como tú dices, ¿por qué mencionaste otra posibilidad?"-

-"Porque, de acuerdo a mis recuerdos, en ese tiempo nada estuvo claro. Se sospechó de la misma Metallia o incluso de…"- se detuvo de golpe y arrepentida desvió la mirada, esto no pasó desapercibido para la rubia quien la observó con fijeza.

-"¿Incluso…?"-

Luna, algo nerviosa, intervino y sonrió con melancolía: -"Serena, eran tiempos oscuros, Metallia se apoderaba cruelmente de la voluntad de los humanos. Pudo haber sido cualquiera."-

Serena suspiró con tristeza. A pesar de lo que ellas pudiesen decir para intentar animarla, no estaba funcionando. El dolor seguía ahí, en su corazón, apretando su pecho con fuerza.

Sailor Júpiter se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche en el balcón de un enorme rascacielos. Estaba levemente herida, sí, pero la preocupación que embargaba sus pensamientos era mucho más fuerte.

Una vez que se había dejado ayudar por Sailor Mercury y de haber dejado a Serena en su casa, ella había recorrido por los edificios para poder llegar a su destino.

En ese momento se encontró observando con fijeza la puerta corrediza que le permitiría la entrada al departamento. Sabía que él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo… pero tenía miedo… miedo de estar cometiendo un error…

Un segundo después, corrió lentamente la puerta, inconscientemente con extremo sigilo, puesto que le constaba que él podía sentirla cerca.

Entró al apartamento, donde apenas la noche anterior ella había estado y en el que había experimentado sentimientos muy diferentes a los de ahora. Podía sentir claramente un tormentoso dolor en su pecho...

Lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación, apreciándola frente a ella y por un segundo dudando de su proceder. Se mantuvo estática por un par de segundos hasta que una esperada pero queda voz la sacó de su ensueño, una voz que provino del interior:

-"Pasa…"-

Sailor Júpiter abrió suavemente la puerta e ingresó a la habitación. Dentro, la iluminación era tenue pero claramente pudo apreciar frente a ella, y sentado en la cama a un apuesto castaño. Neflyte, su amor…

Júpiter no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada llena de inquietud y de tristeza. Frente a ella se encontraba un apuesto guerrero con el torso desnudo y evidentemente herido, parecía haber sido atendido ya que presentaba vendajes en su brazo y hombro izquierdos, así como también en su abdomen; a pesar de la tenue iluminación ella pudo percatarse de un par de raspones en brazos y quijada.

Neflyte, en cuanto ella entró, evitó su mirada. Sólo se limitó a continuar con el frotamiento de los músculos de su brazo. De cierta forma le avergonzaba poder mostrar su debilidad ante ella, además de la incertidumbre que ya comenzaba a cruzar por sus pensamientos…

-"N-Neflyte… yo…"- Júpiter intentaba hablar, pero la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo le impedía hacerlo.

-"No deberías estar aquí"- interrumpió el aludido, aún evitando la mirada de la chica.

Júpiter sintió un estremecimiento en su interior –"Y-yo… estaba preocupada… no quiero causarte problemas…"- susurró con tristeza.

-"No deberías, pero… gracias."- añadió el castaño posando su mirada en la de ella.

Júpiter sonrío con melancolía. –"¿No estás molesto?"-

Neflyte sonrió pero su mirada continuó apagada –"Jamás podría molestarme contigo. Saber que estas bien también me reconforta, y me quita un peso de encima"-

La castaña avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó frente a la cama –"Yo… no puedo evitar pensar en lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora"-

Neflyte volvió a desviar la mirada, cerró los puños y comentó –"Las cosas parecen retomar su curso: la incertidumbre, la desconfianza, la irresponsabilidad…"-

-"¿Crees que...? Tal vez Pan pueda recapacitar…"-

-"Esta tan lleno de rencor. Su alma se ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo; se ha envenenado a sí mismo con pensamientos de venganza…"-

Neflyte regresó la mirada hacia la chica y pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Se sintió culpable de no poder darle al menos alguna palabra de esperanza. Intentando remediar su error, intentó ponerse en pie y estaba por lograrlo cuando un punzante dolor en el abdomen le hizo recaer. Júpiter, alarmada, se dirigió hasta él, arrodillándose tomó su mano y con mirada suplicante susurró:

-"Debes recostarte o tus heridas podrían empeorar."-

-"Esto no es nada para mi…"- contestó éste con orgullo.

-"Lo sé, pero, será mejor para tus heridas."-

Neflyte posó sus ojos en los de ella. Ambos se observaron con una extraña mezcla de cariño y angustia. La chica no fue capaz de resistir por más tiempo la enorme incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo y con los ojos cristalinos se abalanzó al cuello del chico y lo abrazó con desesperación, murmurando en su oído:

-"Tengo miedo, Neflyte… miedo de perder todo esto"-

El castaño devolvió el abrazo con suavidad y acarició el cabello de la chica -"No tengas miedo"- a pesar de la templanza demostrada en su voz, los sentimientos del joven también temían –"Nada cambiara entre nosotros… Pan no está contra ustedes"-

-"Ya todo es incierto nuevamente. Tengo miedo de que nos obliguen a pelear entre nosotros…"-

-"Escúchame, Júpiter…"- el joven tomó a la chica por los hombros, obligándola a verlo a los ojos –"No es como antes, las cosas no deben salirse de control"- con dulzura tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y susurró –"Mi amor es cierto y real. Jamás te haría daño"-

A pesar de la emoción que esas palabras provocaban en ella, la realidad que los rodeaba regresaba a sus pensamientos y la atormentaban. Ahogó un sollozo y con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos murmuró apenas audiblemente:

-"¿Aliados o enemigos? Nuestro destino nos persigue e intenta separarnos…"-

Neflyte negó lentamente con el rostro y susurrando quedamente contestó -"No… tan sólo somos dos almas que se han fundido y aferrado a pesar del tiempo… Dos almas que se han encontrado en el momento y lugar equivocados, y a quienes el destino se opone. Pero no lo lograra, esta vez será diferente"-

La chica asintió, lentamente acercó su rostro y con extrema dulzura selló sus labios con los de él. Neflyte recibió la suave caricia, sintiendo claramente el ligero estremecimiento brotar de ella. Con protección rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y la acercó más a él. El beso se volvió más profundo e íntimo, con cierto sentimiento de desesperación.

Poco a poco, y sin romper la unión, la chica se deslizó hacia él, quedando ambos sobre las sabanas. Neflyte recibió con gusto el peso de la chica sobre él, el suave movimiento de su cuerpo y el ansia transmitido por sus labios…

La joven guerrera intentaba demostrar todo su amor y ansiedad en ese beso; se sentía tan asustada, tan angustiada de perder la oportunidad que la vida le había obsequiado… No quería perderlo, no quería…

Lo besó con amor, con pasión, con anhelo. Recostados en la cama, con una mano ella recorrió con extrema dulzura los anchos hombros y pectorales desnudos, con la otra, acarició el rostro y cabello del chico…

Neflyte podía sentir con satisfacción el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo. Sus movimientos, sus caricias, sus besos… lo hacían olvidarse por completo de todos y de todo. Él respondió de la misma forma: acarició con encanto la cintura de la chica, sus caderas; sintiendo entonces la gruesa textura del traje, llegó hasta la pequeña falda donde con total deleite bajó hasta sus piernas, las cuales recorrió con anhelo. Lentamente separó sus labios y los llevó hacia su cuello, recorriéndolo, besándolo, saboreándolo, embriagándose con su esencia…

La chica pudo sentir con éxtasis las varoniles manos recorriendo sus caderas y sus piernas, los labios del chico besando y succionando su cuello, logrando de esa forma arrancar un suave gemido de ella, quien inconscientemente presionó con un poco mas de fuerza en el abdomen del guerrero, quien quedamente lanzó un quejido: -"¡Auhhm!"-

La castaña pareció reaccionar ante este acto, se separó levemente y se sentó en la cama, susurrando un suave: -"Lo siento…"-

El castaño sonrió divertido, y observó con regocijo el coloreado rostro de la chica, quien en ese momento desviaba la mirada, apenada. Lucia ligeramente despeinada, sus labios rojos por los besos compartidos, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas encendidas demostrándole una vez más la inocencia que ella poseía.

Ella añadió -"L-lo siento… no debí…"-

-"No hay nada que lamentar…"- interrumpió él amablemente. –"Nos amamos y es natural buscar la compañía del otro."- la guerrera volvió la mirada hacia él, entonces sonrió. Él llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica y con extrema dulzura rosó su mejilla. Con suavidad unió nuevamente sus labios.

La chica lo dejó hacer. Sintió como él acariciaba y saboreaba sus labios, como con lentitud la fue guiando nuevamente hasta las sabanas quedando esta vez debajo de él. Sintió ligeramente el peso del joven hombre sobre ella; como lentamente, con el brazo lastimado, él acariciaba su rostro y recorría su cuello; con un inexplicable gozo sintió las manos de él acariciar sus senos, bajándolas a su cintura, a sus caderas y lentamente a sus piernas; como su piel se erizaba deliciosamente con cada contacto y un dulce calor recorría su interior, bajando a su estomago y llegando hasta su vientre. Un exquisito sentimiento de ansiedad la embargó…

El castaño abandonó los labios de la chica y nuevamente los dirigió hacia su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían con anhelo el cuerpo de la joven. Pudo sentir las cálidas manos femeninas recorrer sus hombros, su pecho y su abdomen, no pudo evitar estremecerse con deleite al contacto de los labios de ella en su cuello y las deliciosas caricias compartidas…

Un par de gemidos fueron arrancados gustosamente de los labios de ella, nombrando dulcemente el nombre de su amado, sintiendo anhelantemente un irresistible gozo inundar todo su ser.

Entonces, a voluntad ella deshizo su transformación, mostrando únicamente una ligera blusa y falda. Con adoración, Neflyte contempló como la chica le lanzaba una sugestiva mirada, y con lentitud volvía a acariciar su marcado torso para terminar sujetándolo del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su boca. El peso de él se hizo más presente sobre la castaña, quien instintivamente irguió su cuerpo con seducción. Sus bocas se separaron con ansiedad y un par de gemidos resonaron en la habitación. Desabrochando con lentitud la ligera blusa, maravillado, sus ojos brillaron con deseo y ella se sonrojó con dulzura sintiéndose en extremo atractiva.

Él la beso de vuelta, envolviéndola en un cálido y apasionado abrazo, acercándola a su cuerpo, reteniéndola, saboreando sus labios; sintiéndola cerca, sintiendo como cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo se acoplaba al de él, como la agitada respiración de ambos bailaban al mismo ritmo. Con deleite sintió la suave piel de ella pegarse a él y los exquisitos montes erguirse ante el contacto, provocando de esa forma una tormentosa pero irresistible ansiedad de fundirse en uno sólo y de no dejarla escapar jamás…

-"N-Neflyte… Soy tuya… Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será…"- susurró ella, con un par de ligeras lágrimas naciendo desde su interior –"A pesar de nuestro destino, siempre te perteneceré"-

-"Te amo, Lita… Te amo… No puedo darte mi voluntad, pero te he dado mi corazón… Recuérdalo"-

Esa noche, entre suspiros y gemidos de amor, ambos guerreros prometieron quererse a pesar de la adversidad. Una muda promesa de amarse a pesar de lo que el destino les deparara…

Un nuevo día comenzaba. El sol, radiante, iluminaba la ciudad. Domingo por la mañana, cuando muchas personas salen para distraerse, para estar en compañía de sus seres queridos y para olvidar por un momento la cotidianidad en sus vidas; niños y jóvenes por aquí y por allá, riendo, jugando, conversando. Miles de sonrisas nacidas del buen humor de las personas.

Sin embargo, en el ya conocido Center Crown, cuatro chicas se encontraban sumamente calladas y serias. Rei Hino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino y Mina Aino, se mostraban extrañamente calladas, pensativas. Ninguna encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar con el tema que les concernía.

Llevaban un buen rato sin decir nada, hasta que de un momento a otro otra chica se presentó ante ellas. Una hermosa joven de cabellos verde aguamarina las saludó antes de tomar asiento junto a ellas y cuestionar:

-"¿No ha querido salir?"-

Rei negó con el rostro. Entonces Mina preguntó -"¿Luna esta con ella?"-

Rei asintió y contestó observando a Michiru -"Haruka también, ha sido así desde anoche"-

Ante la afirmación, Lita, con la mirada abajo, preguntó preocupada -"¿Ustedes creen que esto pueda salirse de control?"-

Michiru, con la firmeza que la caracterizaba, contestó -"De una u otra forma, Haruka no piensa arriesgarse. Tal y como Rei ha mencionado, ella ha estado vigilándola desde anoche. Pan podría intentar vengarse a través de Serena"-

Amy asintió, mostrándose en acuerdo. Entonces Michiru continuó:

-"Hotaru ha tenido otra premonición… No es bueno…"- Las cuatro chicas la observaron, angustiadas. Michiru prosiguió –"Algo grande esta por pasar, y según Setsuna, a pesar de que conocemos el futuro, esto no es garantía de que todo saldrá bien…"- las Inners la veían fijamente, extrañadas –"El futuro podría cambiar. Tokio de Cristal se podría desboronar. Si no actuamos correctamente, el futuro se verá amenazado"-

Las cuatro jóvenes frente a ellas se quedaron en silencio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Mina fue quien tomó la palabra:

-"Nunca estuvimos dispuestas a confiarnos ante la expectativa… pero, ¿que podría ser tan grave como para cambiar el futuro?"-

Michiru, seria, desvió la mirada –"Evidentemente, si Pan logra su cometido. Él pretende destruir a Endimión, si lo logra Tokio de Cristal no nacerá. Debemos actuar… y acabar con el menor de los males"-

Amy levantó el rostro, perpleja a lo que acababa de escuchar. Las otras tres jóvenes miraron con extrañeza a su interlocutora, sin comprender sus palabras. La joven peliazul, negó con el rostro, como si intentara convencerse de haber escuchado mal.

Lita fue quien preguntó –"¿El menor de los males?"-

Michiru, observándolas, se debatía entre continuar u ocultarles sus intenciones. Entonces recordó las palabras de Setsuna '_No es tan sencillo… necesitaran la ayuda de todas las Sailors para poder lograr su cometido…_'

Amy, aún sin poder dar crédito a la afirmación de la Outer, respondió en su lugar. –"El menor de los males es Pan… Acabar con Pan terminaría con la amenaza"- sorprendidas ante la afirmación, el resto de las chicas volvió la vista hacia Michiru. Amy, con cierta frialdad, continuó –"Por supuesto, nos dice esto porque necesitan nuestra ayuda. Para llegar a Pan, hay que quitar de en medio a los Generales…"-

Lita, asustada, se llevó las manos a los labios. Rei frunció el ceño, recordaba la fría y quizá inhumana forma de ser de las Outers. Mina la observó con reproche. Amy negó suavemente con el rostro y añadió, esta vez dirigiéndose a la aún seria pero firme chica.

-"No nos agrada su manera de luchar. Ustedes no pueden pensar de una forma tan cruel… Pan también ha sido una víctima a quien se le ha dado otra oportunidad de vivir. ¡Ustedes no pueden pensar seriamente en arrebatarle tan injustamente la vida que una vez se le negó!"-

Ante la falta de respuesta, Rei, molesta, añadió: -"Más el hecho de saber lo arriesgado que sería… ¿acaso pensaban ponernos de escudo para poder lograr su cometido? ¿Sin importarles que seguramente más de una no saldría viva para contarlo?"-

Michiru levantó el rostro, con orgullo –"Creímos que darían lo que fuera por nuestra Princesa, aunque eso signifique sus propias vidas."-

Mina contestó, indignada -"Haríamos lo que fuera. ¡Lo hemos hecho y lo haríamos una vez más sin titubear! Ella es nuestra Princesa, pero también es nuestra amiga, y a ella no le gustaría tal injusticia. Y si fuera así; si ella nos lo pide o es irremediablemente necesario, entonces actuaríamos sin dudar."-

Lita, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación, comenzó a dudar sobre el proceder de las Outers en el pasado… ¿Habrían sido ellas capaces…?

Michiru volvió a desviar la mirada. Su rostro se tornó molesto. ¿Por qué no comprendían la gravedad de la situación? ¿Por qué no se dejaban de chiquilladas y actuaban como las Guerreras que eran?

A pesar de ser un hermoso día, la habitación de cierta rubia se tornaba un tanto apagada. Serena estaba en su habitación desde la noche anterior, su única compañía era Luna. No se sentía de ánimo para salir ni para hablar con nadie. No quería que le llenaran la cabeza con falsas ilusiones o esperanzas, tan sólo… tan sólo quería encontrar la forma de recordar más, de poder descubrir algo que le dijera que lo que estaba pensando no era cierto…

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera: Él te ama… siempre te amo y siempre te amara… Él te ama por quien eres, no por lo que tienes o por quien serás…

No quería escuchar palabras como: olvida, perdona, el pasado no importa, el futuro sí…

Claro que para ella el pasado importaba y mucho. De no ser por el recuerdo de ese pasado quizá ella y Darien jamás hubiesen estado juntos, pero también quizá él se siente atado a ella por lo mismo… No dudaba que Darien era un buen hombre ni de su sinceridad, pero sí dudaba de la mala jugada que los recuerdos les estaban dando.

Ya no sabía que pensar de Endimión: ¿bueno o malo? ¿Sincero o no?... ¿Fue Endimión capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿Estaría Darien tan confundido como para creer en sentimientos que quizá nunca existieron?

Ella y Darien eran tan diferentes. Todos se los decían. Tan diferentes uno del otro, pero estaban juntos _porque su amor había transcendido en el tiempo_. Como dolían ahora esas palabras…

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dolía. Dolía saber lo lejano que lo sentía… más lejos que nunca…

Luna, después de estar un buen rato en la habitación de la chica, decidió salir de la casa al notar la presencia de Haruka. Encontrándola inmediatamente en la acera de enfrente, la rubia se dirigió a la felina.

-"¿Como esta?-

-"Triste, pero saldrá adelante… debemos darle tiempo."-

-"¿Darien ha intentado comunicarse?"-

-"Si. Ha llamado unas cuantas veces, pero Serena se ha negado a recibir la llamada"-

-"¿Esta molesta? ¿Crees que sea un problema?"-

La gatita negra apagó su mirada y con tristeza respondió: -"Claro que esta molesta. De pronto descubre que las cosas no fueron como siempre imaginó, se siente engañada. Pero lo ama, sólo debemos darle tiempo, y ellos resolverán sus problemas."-

Haruka asintió, conforme. Entonces Luna comentó: -"Estas aquí porque no confías en Pan, ¿cierto?"-

La rubia asintió, seria. Entonces Luna decidió regresar al lado de Serena.

Luna, al igual que mamá Ikuko, estaban preocupadas por la tristeza de Serena. Una conocía la razón, pero la otra no. Lo único que mamá Ikuko alcanzaba a comprender era debido al renuente empeño de la chica a rechazar las llamadas de Darien, eso era en extremo raro; el hecho de que le había rechazado sus dulces favoritos y de no tener ánimos para salir en un día tan lindo, la hacían preocupar todavía más.

Sin duda la chica había tenido una discusión con su novio. Aún así no dejaba de preocuparle la forma en que la rubia podía apagarse. Era tan raro ver a una Serena tan triste.

Darien se encontraba en la soledad de su departamento. El día parecía tan hermoso afuera pero su ánimo lo traicionaba. Esa mañana se había comunicado al hospital para reportarse indispuesto, intentaba pensar la forma de solucionar las cosas. Se sentía deprimido, confundido y sumamente culpable.

No recordaba con exactitud lo que había sucedido, aún así un sentimiento de culpa inundaba su interior. No sabía cómo proceder ni cómo actuar.

Desde esa mañana había intentado comunicarse con Serena, para saber cómo estaba o quizá para intentar aclarar las cosas. Ella se había negado en cada una de las ocasiones y de cierta forma no la culpaba, después de todo él no sabría cómo reaccionar ante su reproche.

Por otro lado estaba Pan, o Den Daichi, tal y como le habían informado. Estaba tan lleno de odio y de resentimiento, pero era su hermano y el lazo que los unía era fuerte. No podía considerarlo como un enemigo, era su hermano, antes y ahora, era su hermano…

Apenas y podía dar crédito a lo sucedido. Haber tenido un hermano todo este tiempo y no haberlo sabido. Tanto tiempo en que había reclamado a su destino por haberlo dejado solo tan cruelmente, y descubrir que no fue así…

Su hermano… Su amigo…

…...

'_En otro tiempo. En otro sitio. _

_Era un hermoso día, lleno de sol y de vida. Donde verdes prados decoraban vastos campos, rodeados por un sin número de árboles de todos tipos. _

_Un pequeño niño, de quizá siete u ocho años, de cabellos negros y verdes ojos, se encontraba solo. A pesar de la corta edad y de la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos, blandía entre sus manos una imponente espada. Evidentemente, el peso de ésta se reflejaba en los lentos y trabajosos movimientos. Él brilloso acero parecía ser mucho para su portador. _

_Alrededor del pequeño había unos cuantos, improvisados, maniquís que simulaban a contrincantes. Claramente el niño intentaba practicar. _

_En eso se encontraba, cuando de un momento a otro un jinete se acercó con imponencia y se detuvo junto a él. Sobre un hermoso caballo negro, él jinete observó al pequeño con soberbia reflejada en sus oscuros ojos. Era un sujeto con arrogante mirada y rojos cabellos. _

_Él pequeño pelinegro se limitó a mantenerle la mirada, y a pesar de lograrlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo traicionaran y reflejaran temor. _

_El arrogante sujeto sonrió con burla y dirigiéndose al pequeño, comentó con voz grave:_

_-"¿Que es lo que pretendes, pequeño Pan?... ¿Ya que no serás gobernante, intentas ser un guerrero?."- el niño frunció el ceño, molesto –"Mejor así, quizá no dures mucho como tal. Así dejarías de ser un estorbo."_

_El chiquillo desvió la mirada, a pesar del disgusto reflejado en su rostro, sus ojos alcanzaron a mostrar mucha tristeza e impotencia. Entonces, casi en un murmullo, afirmó:_

_-"Seré un gran guerrero y te lo demostrare… tío. Protegeré el Reino y a la Tierra"-_

_El aludido dejó escapar una cruel risa, entonces añadió: -"La mejor forma en que puedes proteger a la Tierra es desapareciendo"-_

_El niño cerró los puños. El sujeto desmontó y con autoridad se acercó al pequeño; paseó la mirada alrededor, cerciorándose de la soledad y comentó burlonamente:_

_-"Déjame ayudarte a completar tu destino."- Sin previo aviso, desenvainó su espada y la blandió frente al asustado niño, quien retrocedió instintivamente. _

_De un momento a otro el sujeto se abalanzó hacía el pelinegro y atacó con fuerza. Uno, dos, tres choques de espada, después de los cuales el aturdido pequeño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Implorante, observó con miedo a su atacante, quien no se detuvo y dirigió su último ataque. La espada brilló en lo alto y con saña se dirigió a su objetivo…_

_Un metálico sonido se dejó escuchar al choque de dos espadas. De pronto el sujeto se vio frente a frente con un furioso pelinegro de ojos azules. El príncipe Endimión, de escasos once años, le estaba haciendo frente. _

_El desconocido detuvo su ataque y se alejó unos pasos. Endimión mantuvo su dura mirada, detrás de él, un asustado Pan los observaba. Entonces, Endimión cuestionó:_

_-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Tío? ¿Asesinar a mi hermano y provocar una guerra? Mis padres no te lo perdonarían."-_

_El aludido respondió, molesto –"El que seas un heredero no te da derecho a acusarme infundadamente"-_

_El joven respondió de la misma manera –"El que seas Rey no te da derecho a hacer tu voluntad sobre nosotros"-_

_El sujeto frunció el ceño, furioso. Un momento después volvió a mostrar su arrogante mirada –"Le mostraba como practicar… pero es débil e inútil. Al contrario de ti, Endimión, que serás un gran gobernante, pero lo ideal es que ambos reinos vuelvan a unirse. Mi hija, Beryl, está de acuerdo con el compromiso"._

_Endimión no mostró ninguna reacción. Entonces, su Tío se dispuso a irse. Después de un movimiento de cabeza, les dio la espalda y volvió a montar, para después retirarse._

_Endimión espero hasta que éste se alejara para envainar su espada y volver el rostro hacía su hermano. Suavizando su mirada, cuestionó:_

_-"¿Estas bien, Pan?"-_

_El aludido, todavía aturdido por lo acontecido, asintió lentamente y con tristeza desvió la mirada. _

_Endimión comprendió los sentimientos de su hermano, entonces se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –"No le hagas caso, Pan. Nuestro Tío se equivoca, serás un gran guerrero… Aún eres muy joven, pero practicando mejoraras mucho."- _

_Pan intentó retener un sollozo, entonces susurró: -"No quiero ser un estorbo para el Reino"-_

_-"¡No eres un estorbo! ¡Eres mi hermano! Nuestro tío se equivoca. Esta siendo cegado por el poder. Teme que, tal y como ha sido por generaciones, la Tierra se mantenga dividida en dos Reinos. Su objetivo es unificarlo con un matrimonio, por eso no está de acuerdo con lo que por derecho te pertenece."-_

_Ante las palabras Pan levantó la mirada. –"¿Yo podría heredar uno de los reinos?"-_

_Endimión sonrió ante la ilusión que sus palabras causaron en el pequeño, y asintió con el rostro. Entonces, añadió con determinación –"Yo cuidare de ti. Te enseñare a combatir y juntos continuaremos aprendiendo… Nadie te hará daño, nunca lo permitiré."-_

_Pan sonrió con extrema felicidad. Su hermano siempre lo sobreprotegía.' _

…...

En una desierta azotea, bajo la sombra de un par de muros, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se encontraba inmerso en una silenciosa soledad. Sus recuerdos lo atormentaban cada vez más.

Con las atractivas facciones endurecidas por el odio y el dolor, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con furia, susurrando:

-"Mentiste..."-

…...

'_En otro sitio, frente a un hermoso lago y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. El mismo jovencito de ojos azules observaba un punto indefinido. Sentado frente al lago, se mantenía solo y callado. Intentaba concentrarse y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas._

_Un poco alejado de ahí, el mismo niño de ojos verdes lo veía con admiración. Sonreía puesto que estaba feliz de estar aprendiendo tanto de él. Su hermano era tan valiente y audaz. _

_Tal y como siempre le había prometido, un par de ocasiones atrás su hermano lo había protegido de todos y de todo, sin importarle si salía herido no había dudado en ayudarlo. _

_Era su mejor amigo. Podía contarle sobre todo y ser correspondido de la misma forma. Ambos confiaban indiscutiblemente en el otro.'_

…...

Darien se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sus recuerdos le dolían y apretaban en su pecho. Se sentía tan triste por la nostalgia que embargaba su corazón.

Apretó con fuerza contra su cabello, intentando forzar a su mente a recordar, que esos difusos fragmentos e imágenes terminaran de completarse.

-"No comprendo, Pan. Jamás te hubiese hecho daño…"-

…...

'_Casi tres años después, ambos jóvenes conversaban y bromeaban entre ellos. El enorme salón del palacio era testigo del eco de las risas de ambos. _

_Obviamente se llevaban muy bien, con diversión recordaban recientes anécdotas vividas: los problemas en los que se metían, los viajes que realizaban, las amistosas batallas contra desconocidos, la increíble suerte que tenían para salirse con la suya… Eran niños, de una u otra forma en que la vida los había hecho madurar, aún era unos niños que intentaban disfrutar de sus vidas._

_Esa tarde en particular, habían sido llamados por sus padres a una reunión de importancia. Momentos después ambos soberanos hicieron acto de presencia._

_Los jóvenes observaron con atención el rostro preocupado de sus padres. La Reina, una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules, de rostro solemne y triste; abrazó a cada uno de sus hijos. El Rey, un hombre de porte autoritario de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, fijó su dura y preocupada mirada en un punto indefinido. _

_Endimión cuestioóo con respeto –"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Padre?"-_

_El aludido, sin volver el rostro, respondió –"Tenemos problemas. Desde hace un tiempo una fuerza oscura ha estado acechando a nuestro planeta… Extrañamente ha tomado un poder sorprendente."-_

_Ante el preocupado rostro de su hermano y madre, Endimión frunció el ceño y preguntó con dureza: "¿Ha sido la Luna? ¿Intentan conquistarnos por medio de la fuerza?"-_

_La reina negó con el rostro y apagó la mirada, entonces contestó –"No, hijo mío. Desgraciadamente esta fuerza ha nacido desde el interior de la Tierra. Desde nuestro corazón."-_

_Pan susurró con voz apagada –"Madre… ¿Como es eso posible?"-_

_El Rey continuó –"Se está haciendo muy fuerte. Se alimenta de nuestra energía, se apodera de la voluntad de las personas…"-_

_Ambos hermanos bajaron la mirada, anonadados. Entonces la Reina con la voz llena de angustia afirmó:_

_-"El reino del Oeste esta en extremo peligro. Su tío, el Rey Céfalo ha caído…"-_

_Endimión volvió bruscamente el rostro hacia su padre, que permaneció inmóvil pero añadió:_

_-"Ignorantes, hemos permitido que esta amenaza avance. Beryl, como única heredera de Céfalo, se ha ocultado y está siendo custodiada…"-_

_Tanto Endimión como Pan bajaron la mirada nuevamente, incrédulos ante lo escuchado. Su madre los observó con tristeza y decidió comunicarles lo que más le preocupaba._

_-"Debemos tomar medidas, ya no podemos confiarnos. Ustedes también están en peligro…"- Pan, con temor, fijó su mirada en la de su madre, mientras que Endimión permaneció inexpresivo –"Por el bien del Reino, ustedes también deberán ocultarse"-_

_El ojiazul cerró los puños, sintiéndose impotente. La Reina continuó –"Deberán ser separados y no poder volver a estar juntos en un mismo sitio, al menos hasta que todo esto termine"- _

_Pan, confundido y con temor en sus ojos, exclamó–"¡Madre!"- _

_Entonces, su padre, con tono autoritario añadió –"¡No está a discusión, Pan! ¡Es una orden!"- _

_El aludido bajó el entristecido rostro. Su hermano, cerrando los puños, dijo: -"Debe haber otra manera"-_

_El Rey posó su vista en los ojos azules y contestó: -"No tomaremos riesgos. Estamos en guerra."-_

_La entristecida mujer susurró –"Sé que nunca se han separado, pero esta vez es indispensable. Todo terminara pronto, ya lo verán…-' _

…...

Den ensombreció su mirada y por un instante el rencor pareció desaparecer. Su rostro se tornó triste, nostálgico y llenó de un infinito dolor. Con un nudo en la garganta alcanzó a susurrar:

-"¿Cómo pudiste, Endimión?... Mi hermano… Mi amigo…"-

…...

'_Años después, en otro sitio, en un lugar desolado en la Tierra._

_Dos jóvenes herederos se hacían frente. Con espadas desenvainadas se fulminaban con la mirada. Ambos muy parecidos, aunque uno era más joven que el otro y de verdes ojos. _

_Pan reclamó: -"¡Basta Endimión, detente!"-_

_-"No hasta que entiendas la magnitud de todo esto, Pan"- contestó el aludido con suplica._

_-"Has perdido y debes resignarte"- añadió Pan. _

_-"No puedo. No entiendes. ¡Me pertenece!"-_

_-"¡El Reino ahora es mío Endimión…!"-_

_-"Se trata de algo mucho más grande que el Reino, Pan"-_

_Con la mirada llena de confusión, el más joven comentó -"No entiendo que es lo que ha sucedido contigo, hermano. Por el bien del Reino, de la Tierra que juramos proteger, la alianza con la Luna debe consumarse…"- El ojiazul bajó la vista intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pan continuó –"¿Que ha sucedido contigo, Endimión? Has cambiado. Mi hermano jamás se hubiese negado a cumplir con su deber…"- con la voz marcada por el temor, añadió -"Me niego a pensar que estas siendo manipulado por Metallia…"-_

_Endimión levantó la vista, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. Pudo notar en el rostro de su hermano la duda e incomprensión. _

_-"Pan, debes escucharme…"-_

_-"¿Por qué haces esto, Endimión?... ¿Por qué no permites que yo cumpla con el deber que tú has rechazado? ¿No crees que merezca ser Rey?"-_

_El ojiazul parpadeó ante la pregunta, entonces recordó el anhelante deseo de Pan de tener la oportunidad de gobernar. Inconscientemente, negó con el rostro, intentando explicar._

_-"No se trata de esto, Pan…"-_

_-"Te escuche, Endimión…"- interrumpió el ojiverde, decepcionado –"…hablar con Neflyte: Yo estaba todavía en la Luna cuando te propusiste enamorar a Serenity, y de lo sencillo que seria. Quieres recuperar tu derecho al trono, sin importarte el hecho de que la Tierra peligra y del tiempo perdido. Sólo te interesas por ti y por tu orgullo…"-_

_-"Las cosas han cambiado, hermano…"-_

_-"Así es Endimión. Las cosas son diferentes. Te quiero, pero no permitiré que pongas en riesgo a la Tierra ni a Serenity. El compromiso está hecho y será consumado lo antes posible. No hay nada que puedas hacer"-_

_-"Te equivocas, Pan… Hare lo que sea con tal de recuperarla. ¡Lo que sea!"- dijo el ojiazul antes de embestir nuevamente a su contrincante. Blandió su espada con agilidad y fuerza, la cual fue recibida con el mismo ímpetu. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ataques donde el choque de acero resonaba por todo el lugar, mientras que poderosos despliegues de energía se dejaban sentir.' _

…...

Los pensamientos de Darien viajaban tan rápido y tan fuertemente que podía sentirlos resonar en su mente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e instintivamente se tapó los oídos, intentando tal vez evitar escuchar las voces de sus recuerdos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan desesperadamente que lastimaba. Su pecho sintió una dolorosa opresión. Comenzó a lamentarse en la soledad de su departamento y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

…...

'_Endimión estaba de pie frente a un orgulloso pero aturdido Pan. Por el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de ambos, varios ataques habían sido hechos. _

_Endimión respiraba agitadamente, finalmente su hermano era un gran contrincante. Pan contorsionó el rostro de coraje, se sentía humillado, a pesar del tiempo, no podía superar a Endimión. El último ataque había sido fuerte y perdió el equilibrio. _

_Un segundo después Pan retomó el ataque. Con velocidad embistió al ojiazul. El choque de espadas era cada vez más fuerte y poderoso. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco ataques antes de un poderoso despliegue de energía de Endimión, obligando a Pan a retroceder varios pasos atrás. _

_-"Detente, Endimión… ¡Detente!"- exclamó su hermano, sintiendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Endimión se detuvo. _

_-"Has demostrado tu punto…"- susurró Pan con la voz apagada, pero ocultando el rostro. Ambos respiraban agitadamente –"No soy contrincante para ti…"- Alzando la vista, posó sus ojos en los azules. –"Somos hermanos, no enemigos. Y esto no resolverá nada."- Inesperadamente, Pan le dio la espalda a Endimión, dispuesto a marcharse. _

_Endimión observó como Pan comenzó a retirarse. Sintió una enorme y dolorosa impotencia crecer dentro de él. Su esperanza para recuperar su derecho se estaba yendo. Cerró los puños y sintió la sangre hervir en su interior._

_Con la voz quebrada, con los ojos cerrados, Endimión ocultó el rostro mientras imploraba:_

_-"Perdóname… Pan, por favor, perdóname-' _

…...

Den pudo sentir nacer la opresión en su pecho. Le costaba respirar. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose indefenso. Sus ojos ardían, sus manos temblaban, su rostro se marcó de rencor y resentimiento.

Se puso de pie, y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo. Sintió claramente nacer del interior de su corazón, un incomparable dolor, que se transformó en odio puro y éste, en un desgarrador grito de furia…

Gritó. Den Daichi gritó. Con toda la furia contenida en su alma y en su corazón. Un imponente grito de coraje, de odio, de frustración, de decepción… de dolor… Gritó y cerró los puños mientras que una enorme cantidad de energía fue despedida con fuerza y un par de inconscientes lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

…...

'_Pan volvió lentamente el rostro hacía su hermano. Con expresión aún confundida, pudo sentir una poderosa energía acercarse. _

_Entonces, repentinamente un fatal haz de luz le dio de lleno por la espalda, atravesando su cuerpo y su corazón…_

_El rostro del joven, sorprendido totalmente, se contorsionó por el dolor y ahogó un apagado quejido. El cuerpo del joven Príncipe cayó de golpe… _

_Muriendo al sufrir una mortal herida, Pan observó al sujeto a su lado y el dolor reflejado en los azules ojos… _

_Endimión, de pie, lo observó con tristeza y determinación, susurrando:_

_-"… Hare lo que sea…"- _

…...

-"¡NOOOOO!"-

Darien se atormentaba en la soledad de su habitación. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible. Las imágenes recién descubiertas se repetían una y otra vez carcomiendo su alma.

¿Endimión era culpable? ¿Asesinó a su propio hermano? Se sentía miserable…tan cobarde…

Dolía. Oprimía en su interior con fuerza; su alma y su corazón no parecían pertenecer a él. Sus ojos lo traicionaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar su piel… El dolor ardía en su interior y su corazón se encogió de sufrimiento…

Inevitablemente se sintió furioso consigo mismo. Instintivamente comenzó a golpear la pared, con los puños cerrados intentó descargar su tristeza y su frustración con este acto. Golpeó dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce veces intentando que su exterior sufriera tanto o más que su interior, que quizá de esa forma su tristeza seria menor…

Con la voz quebrada y ahogada por el llanto, murmuró-"Perdóname, Pan… Perdóname, hermano…"-

_Continuara..._

* * *

Sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco tranquilo, pero deben reconocer que muy revelador. Agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento. ¿Que opinan de esta segunda escena 'lime'? Creo y siento que esta ocasión me arriesgue un poquito más. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones puesto que no es mi intención arruinar la historia.

Por favor no olviden los review, estos son un verdadero premio para mi, ya que de esa forma siento que muchos comparten los mismo sentimientos que yo. Para mí es muy importante saber sus opiniones, sus comentarios, sus criticas y sus dudas, de esa forma me ayudan a mejorar y a evitar que omita detalles que quizá no han quedado claros.

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	11. Planes

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con este capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. Nuevamente reitero: espero no confundir a nadie con la forma de redacción, de ser así me gustaría saberlo para que quizá deba intentar cambiar el método.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Planes"**

El sol aún reinaba en el exterior, sin embargo, un ordenado y elegante departamento se encontraba en oscuridad.

En la soledad del silencioso lugar, Darien se encontraba en un rincón, sentado en el suelo. Su mirada estaba apagada y en sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a secar. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban enrojecidos por la sangre que nacía de ellos, la piel estaba desgastada por los golpes dados, y marcadas heridas se notaban abiertas.

A pesar de ello, el pelinegro parecía no notarlo, el dolor más grande se encontraba en su interior.

Serena Tsukino, todavía en su habitación, se mantenía recargada en su ventana.

De cierta forma y sin haberlo notado, se había quedado sola, ya que ni Luna ni ninguna de las chicas se encontraban ahí.

Lentamente paseó su mirada en la habitación, sin ánimo e inexpresiva. Entonces, recordó que Haruka debía estar cerca de ahí, vigilándola. De cierta forma esta situación comenzaba a irritarla… ¿Por qué vigilarla? ¿No podían confiar en ella?.

Desde su interior podía escuchar su propia y fría voz preguntarse a sí misma: '_¿Por qué te tratan así?'… 'Como a una criminal'… '¿Acaso creen que podrías hacer una tontería?´._

Golpeó suavemente su frente con el cristal de la ventana, intentando no pensar, sin lograrlo. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente y de una u otra forma regresaba al mismo problema, a la misma cuestión, al mismo nombre: Darien.

¿Él estaría bien? A pesar de cualquier inconveniente, su principal preocupación era el bienestar del chico. Por supuesto que ella sabría si algo le sucediera, pero se preguntaba como estaría emocionalmente. El Darien que ella conocía era un hombre amable, bondadoso e incapaz de una injusticia: descubrir una acusación de tal magnitud era algo terrible.

¿Fue Endimión capaz…? Ella creyó haber amado a un hombre al que ahora describían como un monstruo. Sea lo que fuese, Pan no merecía morir… Las palabras de Endimión daban vueltas en su mente: '_Yo hare lo que sea, lo que sea, con tal de recuperar lo que ahora sé me pertenece… con tal de recuperarte a ti, Serenity…' _

Lo que sea ¿incluso matar a su propio hermano? Entonces, la propia voz de la rubia afirmó desde su interior: _'Él no te lo negó, Serena…_'. No, no lo negó.

Por otro lado ¿habrá mentido Endimión en cuanto a sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo puede alguien fingir en algo tan hermoso?.

No. Endimión no pudo haberse burlado de ella. Nadie puede despedir tanto amor y que no fuese real ¿o sí?... _'El ansia de poder corrompe los corazones humanos con facilidad, hacen lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos… incluso fingir'_.

La rubia sintió un vacio en su interior, se formó un nudo en su garganta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando detener sus pensamientos:

_'¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel contigo?'_

_'Tú, que jamás harías daño a nadie'… 'Que incluso darías la vida por proteger a tus seres queridos'._

_'No mereces esto, no lo mereces.'_

_'¿Existe la posibilidad de que Darién, inconscientemente, este siguiendo los pasos de Endimión?'... '¿Terminar lo que aquel dejo inconcluso?'_

Serena cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultándolo. No quería pensar, no deseaba atormentarse intentando resolver la duda que le quemaba por dentro.

¿Por qué no podía recordar…? ¿Por qué no podía recordar algo que le dijera que estaba equivocada?… que todo fue real.

En otro sitio. En un edificio empresarial.

Mina Aino llegaba a la disquera para poder encontrarse con Yaten, con quien sólo había hablado por teléfono esa mañana.

A pesar de la emoción que embargaba su corazón por ser la novia del chico, la nueva situación ensombrecía su alegría.

No podía evitar estar preocupada por el estado de ánimo de Serena o por las consecuencias que se desatarían a través de las revelaciones del día anterior, sumándole a eso la postura que las outers estaban tomando.

En eso estaba, recargada en uno de los amplios muros, cuando de una de las oficinas, un hastiado chico de ojos verdes salió, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. Al ver a la chica su expresión cambió.

Al notarlo, la rubia mostró una bella sonrisa.

Yaten se acercó a ella, quien efusivamente abrazó al chico, de cierta forma sorprendiéndolo. El ojiverde no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, pero en definitiva disfrutaba la forma de ser de la rubia.

Mina se separó levemente del chico y lo tomó del brazo, sonriéndole dulcemente cuestionó –"¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Han firmado sus contratos?-

-"Así es. Lo hemos hecho"- respondió este observando con atención a la rubia. –"Pero mejor dime ¿Cómo están las cosas?"-

Mina ensombreció su rostro y respondió con seriedad –"Aún no sabemos qué es lo que sucederá. Pero es posible que las cosas se compliquen…"-

-"¿Creen que este sea el enemigo que han estado esperando?"- replicó Yaten, preocupado.

Mina pareció meditar su respuesta, segundos después contestó –"…No lo creo. Pan es muy fuerte pero, no veo de qué forma pueda vencer al Cristal de Plata y obligarlo a congelar todo…"-

Yaten pareció analizar las palabras escuchadas, entonces subrayó –"Sus Generales son fuertes"-

La joven asintió –"Lo son. El Cristal Dorado les otorga su poder, pero, éste no se compara con el del Cristal de Plata. Además, hemos tenido enemigos más fuertes y temibles…"-

Yaten bajó el rostro, ensombreciéndolo, susurrando –"Galaxia…"-

Mina volvió a asentir, y entrecerrando los ojos, confesó –"Debe ser algo más. Algo diferente…"-

-"¿Han pensado hacer algo contra Pan?"-

La rubia levantó las cejas, sorprendida con la pregunta. Recordó a Michiru y lo hablado esa mañana. Meditándolo un momento respondió –"Algo se ha hablado, pero, quizá lo mejor sea dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco…"-

-"No dejen pasar mucho tiempo, ni bajen la guardia. No permitan que las tomen por sorpresa. Eres la líder, debes saber de esto…"-

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida por la afirmación de su novio. Sonriendo, pero notoriamente sonrojada, cuestionó con timidez–"¿Cómo… como sabes eso?"-

Yaten no esperaba esa pregunta, desvió la mirada y carraspeó un poco antes de responder, nervioso:

-"Ahhh…no lo sé… lo supuse, creo."-

Mina sonrió con coquetería y haló del brazo al chico, intentando llamar su atención. –"Lo supusiste?"

Yaten sonrió con resignación –"No lo sé… Las veo juntas y a la única que veo como tal es a ti. En verdad creo que eres una fuerte guerrero; eres inteligente, justa, responsable, objetiva, y que sabrás dirigirlas a todas"-

Mina lo observó con sorpresa y con un alegre orgullo cuestionó con suavidad: -"¿En verdad piensas eso de mí?

Encogiéndose de hombros Yaten respondió: -"¡Claro!"- Entonces el chico recordó algo y sonrió con cierta diversión –"¿Sabes? He escuchado mucho sobre una tal Sailor V…"-

Mina desvió el rostro y se sonrojó furiosamente. El chico continuó –"La temeraria Sailor V, esa que nada teme y que se enfrenta ante cualquier obstáculo, valiente y que no da pasos en falso"- Yaten tomó con dulzura el mentón de la chica y giro su rostro hacía el de él –"Esa eres tú. Y sé que cuando llegue el momento tomaras las decisiones adecuadas. Porque tu deber esta primero, sobre cualquier obstáculo, aunque eso implique tomar medidas drásticas…"-

Mina lo observó con tristeza, de cierta forma podía sentir que Yaten le hablaba por propia experiencia y que no había sido agradable, aún recordar a Galaxia parecía ser doloroso… Quizá él de cierta forma suponía lo que las Outers pretendían.

Yaten cambió su expresión y volvió a sonreír –"Yo estaré contigo, Mina. No estarás sola. Te ayudare a proteger el planeta que también he aprendido a amar."-

Mina alegró su rostro y abrazó al joven. Sentirlo así, junto a ella, era una sensación de gozo y de anhelante felicidad. Se sentía dichosa, porque, finalmente, él estaba con ella.

Esa tarde, Lita Kino entraba a la habitación de Serena. Necesitaba hablar con ella, intentar animarla quizá.

En el interior encontró a la rubia, sentada frente a su pequeño escritorio y recostada en él. Sin ánimos y sin ganas.

-"¿Qué tal? Serena ¿Cómo estás?"-

-"Lita… ¿estás bien? Ayer ya no pude preguntártelo…"- cuestionó con suavidad, sin moverse realmente.

-"Estoy bien, Serena. No fue nada."-

-"Me alegro"-

-"Serena, yo… yo quisiera ayudarte. Me gustaría saber que puedo hacer"- al no obtener respuesta añadió –"¿Quieres salir?... quizá dar una vuelta te anime un poco"-

Silencio. Por un momento, Serena pensó en rechazar la oferta, pero, una idea vino a su mente. Lentamente, se irguió en el asiento, y todavía dando la espalda a la castaña, contestó:

-"Quizá sea una buena idea… salir puede ayudarme"-

Lita abrió los ojos sorprendida por el cambio, entonces Serena prosiguió –"…pero, necesito pedirte un favor. Lita… sé que no puedo impedir que Haruka nos siga, entonces necesito que hagas algo por mi"-

La castaña la observó con extrañeza, sin embargo, aceptó incondicionalmente.

Haruka Tenou se encontraba a unos metros de la casa de Serena. Claramente sí estaba algo cansada, pero no se trataba de nada fuera de lo normal. De cierta forma podía sentir que ese era su lugar.

Después de un rato alcanzó a ver a Serena salir de su casa acompañada de Lita. Haruka sonrió para sí misma, de cierta forma le alegraba saber que la rubia parecía sentirse mejor.

Instintivamente y un poco alejada decidió seguir al par de chicas, puesto que en quien no confiaba era en Pan.

Serena y Lita caminaban tranquilamente, conversando muy poco. Lita se dedicaba a comentar sobre mil y un cosas mientras que Serena se limitaba a responder con monosílabos.

Definitivamente la situación no era del todo agradable pero interiormente Lita sabía que Serena lo estaba intentando. De vez en cuando lograba arrancar una que otra sonrisa de la rubia. Caminaron por un buen rato, al parecer sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que en cierto momento se encontraron en el parque, el cual estaba muy alegre y lleno de gente. Al ser domingo, muchos niños y jóvenes se encontraban divirtiéndose, mientras que unas cuantas parejas paseaban por ahí. El día sin duda era muy hermoso.

Lita se adelantó un par de pasos y sonrió a sobremanera; dando la espalda a su amiga, levantó los brazos y estiró sus músculos relajadamente –"Es un precioso día ¿no te parece Serena?"- intentó una vez más.

La rubia le sonrió de vuelta y asintió con el rostro. –"Es hermoso…"-

Lita volvió el sonriente rostro y observó por un par de segundos la sincera sonrisa en los labios de su amiga. Se sintió tan bien al poder estar logrando animarla. La castaña estaba por comentar algo más cuando de pronto su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y frunció el ceño.

Serena observó con extrañeza la reacción de su amiga, y al sentir una conocida presencia a su espalda, su sonrisa también se apagó.

Sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Lita, Serena suplicó a su amiga: -"Lita, por favor…"-

Lita mantuvo su ruda mirada y cerró los puños furiosamente, sin embargo, asintió lentamente con el rostro. Estaba por retirarse cuando con decidida voz comentó: -"Estaré cerca, Serena"-

La aludida le sonrió agradecida y observó como su amiga se alejó poco a poco.

Un momento después una masculina figura pasó a su lado y dándole aún la espalda se detuvo frente a ella.

Serena contempló la espalda y el cabello del joven pelinegro, con nostalgia recordó cuando lo conoció y la forma en que lo había confundido con su novio.

Den estaba frente a ella, con el rostro ensombrecido y con una seriedad que no lo caracterizaba. –"Creí que quizá no vendrías"-

Serena se llevó una mano al pecho y susurró: -"No iba a hacerlo, pero, necesito respuestas…"-

Den asintió con pesadez y lentamente giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la rubia. Él sonrió y ella bajó la mirada con tristeza.

En el momento en que Lita dejó a Serena, decidió llevar a cabo la petición de la rubia. Con la mirada buscó por los alrededores hasta dar con el objeto de su búsqueda: Haruka, con la que sorpresivamente se encontró frente a frente.

Cuando la joven rubia se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Serena, frunció el ceño y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la aludida. Un momento después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba por interferir cuando Lita se interpuso en su camino.

Haruka frunció el ceño y cuestionó –"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-

-"Lo que ella me pidió."-

-"¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corre?"-

-"Ella no se siente en peligro, y aunque él me desagrada, no creo que le haga daño. Ella tan sólo quiere hablar, necesita respuestas, quiere entender…"-

-"El que conozca respuestas no la hará sentirse mejor."-

Lita entrecerró los ojos y suspicazmente cuestionó –"¿No será que temes que encuentre las respuestas equivocadas?"-

Haruka frunció el ceño con extrañeza, sin embargo, su voz sonó con diversión –"¿Me estas acusando de algo?"-

Lita desvió la mirada, de cierta forma se sintió intimidada –"Sólo permítele esto. Él no le hará daño…"-

Haruka, con mirada seria, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y dio media vuelta. Antes de marcharse se dirigió a la castaña –"Necesito hablar con todas, al atardecer. Las veré en el Templo Hikagua"-

Lita observó a la rubia alejarse, sabía cuál era el tema del que quería hablar.

Den se encontraba de pie, frente a una silenciosa rubia. La joven estaba muy callada, quizá temiendo preguntar y conocer una cruel realidad.

El joven pelinegro, con la vista hacía un punto indefinido, sonrió con nostalgia -"Que ironía…"-dijo –"pensar que hasta el día de ayer hablábamos sin problemas y sin miedos"-

Serena no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. –"Eres mi amigo. Y ahora descubro que siempre lo fuiste. Qué, tal y como lo sentía, ya te conocía"-

-"Tu lo has dicho… Soy tu amigo, por lo tanto te responderé con la verdad"-

-"Y-yo…"- comenzó entrecortadamente –"… creo que fuiste una buena persona en el pasado. No merecías lo que sucedió, sin embargo…"- Serena apretó sus mano con fuerza y desde el fondo de su corazón continuó –"creo que estas equivocado."-

Den abrió los ojos con sorpresa, extrañado de tal acusación. Aún sin verlo a los ojos la rubia prosiguió –"Endimión no fue capaz de algo tan cruel. Te equivocas. De alguna forma te equivocas…"- a pesar de sus palabras no pudo evitar expresar cierta duda.

Den la observó con extrañeza y negó inconscientemente con el rostro. Frunció el ceño y mostrándose un tanto molesto comentó:

-"¿Que intentas hacer? ¿Evadir la realidad? ¿Acaso crees que con decirlo será así?... ¿Crees que a mí me gusta saber esto? ¿Acaso piensas que estas imágenes que cruzan en mi mente, y me atormentan día y noche, puedo borrarlas con sólo escucharte?"-

Serena, ocultando el rostro, entristeció su mirada. El pelinegro continuó –"No, Serena. A pesar de tu afirmación puedo sentir la duda en tu voz. Ni él mismo pudo negártelo, y eso es lo que te atormenta."-

–"¡Basta!... por favor…"- suplicó la rubia.

-"¿Es que acaso no comprendes, que a mí también me duele saber de lo que mi propio hermano fue capaz?"-

-"Conozco a Darien. Es un hombre justo, cortes y honorable… y es tu hermano…"-

-"Por lo que me has dicho, también creíste conocer a Endimión, y sin embargo, también te engaño a ti…"-

Serena cerró los ojos, a pesar del dolor que esas palabras producían en ella, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos para no cruzar las cosas y poder lograr su verdadero cometido. Las palabras de sus amigas vinieron a su mente.

-"No debes guardar rencor Den… La venganza no te llevara a nada. Si eres mi amigo y no pretendes lastimarme, entonces debes perdonar… perdona y olvida…"-

Den, con la mirada ensombrecida sonrió con tristeza. –"Lo lamento, Serena. El daño está hecho, no puedes pedirme algo así. Este dolor que siento sólo podrá ser enmendado muriendo, o vengándome... Es lo único que tengo…"-

La chica vio con evidente tristeza, negando suavemente con el rostro.

El pelinegro cuestionó con impotencia –"¿No te das cuenta del daño que nos ha hecho?... El Milenio de Plata, la Tierra… ¡tu hogar y el mío desaparecieron por la avaricia de Endimión! Tú fuiste tan ingenua, pero no te culpo por ello, yo también confié en él…"- pausando por un momento, Den pudo notar como una lágrima resbaló en la mejilla de la chica –"Fui testigo de la promesa que mi propio hermano se planteó: recuperar su reino y su derecho al trono; se propuso enamorarte… ganarse la simpatía y el corazón de Serenity. Sin importarle si de esa forma se burlaba de tus sentimientos. No comprendo cómo, pero al parecer lo logró..."-

Serena cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos, tapándolos, intentando no escuchar… no saber…-"Basta, por favor…"- Ese conocido dolor volvía a oprimir en su interior.

Den la observó en silencio. Se daba cuenta del dolor que la joven estaba experimentando, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que su mismo hermano se había encargado de lastimarla de esa forma. Él era consciente del vano intento de la chica para evitar la confrontación de ambos; a pesar de las dudas que ella tenía, estaba preocupada por su novio. Con resignación, pudo darse cuenta de que ella en verdad lo amaba…

Aún así. Él ya no doblegaría su orgullo, ni se confiaría. Sabía que lastimaría a su amiga, a esa a la que había llegado a querer, tanto en el pasado como ahora, pero cumpliría con su venganza. Ella sufriría por su pérdida, pero sus heridas sanarían con el tiempo…

Den le dio la espalda a una atormentada rubia, a lo lejos pudo ver como la castaña de hace un rato se acercaba con decisión, entonces decidió despedirse:

-"Sé que tu intención es buena, pero hay cosas que deben suceder. No puedo perdonar, Serena, el dolor es demasiado fuerte y el odio que estoy sintiendo sólo puede satisfacerse de una forma. Lo siento…"- alcanzó a susurrar antes de irse.

Serena, con la mirada en el suelo, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía convencerlo? ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, mucho menos Darien... su querido Darien.

Entonces recordó las palabras recién escuchadas _'–"¿No te das cuenta del daño que nos ha hecho?... El Milenio de Plata, la Tierra ¡tu hogar y el mío desaparecieron por la avaricia de Endimión! Tú fuiste tan ingenua…'_ ¿Cómo alguien podría hacer tanto daño? _'…se propuso enamorarte, ganarse la simpatía y el corazón de Serenity…'_ Un asfixiante nudo se le formó en la garganta ¿En verdad se burló de ella…?

Entonces esa fría voz en su interior le cuestionó _'Si Endimión en verdad no te amo ¿Cómo es posible que Darien te ame?'_

_'¿Cómo pudo Endimión mentirte de esa forma?'_

_'¿Cómo puede Darien engañarte así?'_

_'Si no te ama, está contigo sólo por Tokio de Cristal'_

_..._

Un rato después, en el mismo parque y en el mismo sitio, una joven de cabellos azabaches llegó hasta donde se encontraban Lita y Serena. Esta última se mantenía un poco seria y callada.

Rei las saludó con una tímida sonrisa, y tomó asiento a un lado de la rubia. La observó con atención, preocupada intentaba descifrar todo lo que se estaba debatiendo en el interior de la chica. Entonces, después de un largo silencio y de no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle, en un arrebato sujetó a la rubia y la abrazó… la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

Serena se sorprendió por la repentina demostración, pero se sintió tan bien. Se sintió protegida, apoyada. Con agradecimiento devolvió el abrazo… El calor que emanaba de Rei era tan cálido, tan protector; su apoyo y su comprensión podían transmitirse a través de su calidez. Era su amiga e intentaba ayudarla…

-"Serena… No te encierres. Nos preocupas. No estés triste, ya verás que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Ya no insistiré en algo que sé no deseas escuchar. Pero, por favor, déjanos ayudarte"-

La rubia asintió lentamente y con los ojos cristalizados recargó su rostro en el hombro de su amiga. Rei no solía ser tan afectiva, por lo tanto ahora se daba cuenta hasta que punto ellas estaban preocupadas.

-"Gracias, Rei…"- observando por encima del hombro de la pelinegra, pudo ver a Lita sonreír con dulzura –"Gracias, Chicas"-

Varios minutos pasaron en donde las tres chicas intentaban conversar pero, más que nada intentaban comprender. Lita y Rei escucharon a Serena, sus preocupaciones y como el hecho de conocer una verdad tan cruel sobre Endimión y su hermano la lastimaban; pero, más que eso, la manera en que la rubia comenzaba a dudar sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Darien.

-"Serena…"- comento Rei –"sabemos lo difícil que debe ser para ti poder creer en algo que ahora se muestra diferente. No sabemos qué es lo que pasó por la mente de Endimión en el pasado pero, realmente creemos que los sentimientos de Darien hacia ti son sinceros"-

Serena desvió la mirada y apretó los labios. Lita asintió enérgicamente y susurró –"Así es, Serena, Darien no sería capaz de engañarte… él te quiere."-

La rubia de cierta forma sabía que podía confiar en las palabras de sus amigas, pero, entonces ¿por qué se seguía sintiendo de esta forma?... ¿Por qué se aferraba al pasado? ¿Por qué intentaba imaginar y convencerse de que Endimión también la había querido?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar. Ahogó un suspiro y estaba por exteriorizarse cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-"¡Hola! Bombón..."-

Serena levantó la mirada y contempló al apuesto joven frente a ella. Seiya Kou la veía con extrema ternura y le sonrió con sinceridad. Serena, en ese preciso momento, sintió como ese agudo dolor en su pecho la inundaba y con desesperación se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

-"¡Seiya!"- Ocultando el rostro en el pecho de él, la rubia dejó salir toda su frustración y sollozó con dolor.

Seiya devolvió el abrazo y la retuvo con fuerza, intentando de esa forma demostrarle a la chica que no estaba sola y que haría lo que fuera con tal de no verla así… porque dolía, dolía saber que ella sufría…

Rei y Lita contemplaron la escena con resignación. Ambas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación pero de alguna forma sabían que eso es lo que su amiga necesitaba… desahogarse… desahogarse con sus amigos. Porque Seiya era su amigo, de alguna manera Serena había desarrollado un lazo especial con ese chico.

Rei lanzó una última mirada a sus amigas y decidió retirarse. Lita se alejó un poco, quizá Seiya podría lograr lo que ellas aún no.

-"Seiya…"- sollozó de nueva cuenta la rubia. –"¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?"- Serena permaneció abrazada al joven, se sentía tan bien poder sentirse protegida. El calor que emanaba del chico era tan reconfortante.

-"Bombón…"- susurró el joven ojiazul –"Yo… no sé qué decirte. Todavía no termino de comprender todo. Sólo sé algunas cosas que Mina y Amy me han comentado. Pero por lo pronto, lo único que me preocupa eres tú"-

-"Oh, Seiya..."- murmuró la joven con una indescriptible templanza –"Y-yo… siento… y recuerdo sentir algo tan fuerte y tan sobrecogedor por un hombre que creí que me quería… y ahora descubro que quizá no fue así… que todo fue una mentira…"-

Seiya la miró con resignación. Por lo que le habían contado todo era así. La rubia continuó entrecortadamente.

-"Yo… sé lo que siento… pero, escucho y recuerdo, y mis sentimientos me traicionan… y la duda me… m-me envuelve, y… y ya no estoy segura de lo que él siente"-

-"Shhh…"- interrumpió el joven-"Cálmate bombón, no pienses en esas cosas…"- la rubia apretó más el abrazo intentando retener su llanto.

Seiya se quedó en silencio por un momento, queriendo meditar sus palabras. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo ¿Cómo terminar de alejar de ti, lo más hermoso que has conocido…?

-"Bombón… Él te quiere"-

Serena levantó la mirada algo confundida. No esperaba escuchar algo así. Seiya continuó:

-"Él… él te ama… Bombón. Te ama con todas sus fuerzas. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió en ese pasado que te lastima. Lo único que entiendo es que lo que más te duele es el hecho de no ser correspondida, y… créeme… él te adora"-

Serena, que nunca espero escuchar algo así de Seiya, lo vio con fijeza e inconscientemente negó con el rostro.

-"Seiya… yo… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de verlo y… y no poder evitar reprocharle"-

-"Bombón…"- añadió él –"lo único que te puedo decir, es que confíes. Deja de pensar y siente… aleja las dudas, y todo el tormento que estas sintiendo desahógalo con él. No temas preguntarle, pero escucha con el corazón…"-

Seiya sentía que se estaba lastimando con sus propias palabras, pero también sabía que era lo justo, que ella estaba sufriendo y que aquel era su cura -"Cuando llegue el momento, abre tu corazón… y confía…"-

Serena lo vio fijamente a los ojos, después de un momento, asintió suavemente con el rostro y sonrió con ternura.

Casi dos horas después en el Templo Hikagua. Un grupo de chicas se encontraba dentro de la estancia de Rei.

Mina, Amy, Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru estaban presentes. A pesar de que todas esperaban a Serena y a Lita, la discusión no se había hecho esperar.

Haruka, con el ceño fruncido comenzaba a desesperarse –"¡A situaciones extremas, las medidas deben ser drásticas!"-

Mina replicó –"Lo que ustedes planean es cruel… Debe haber otra manera…"-

Setsuna, con su acostumbrado porte respondió –"No debemos tomar riesgos. Tokio de Cristal puede verse amenazado"-

-"¡Hemos tenido enemigos más temibles!"- afirmo Rei.

-"Ya que podemos controlar esta situación debemos hacerlo"- alegó Michiru.

La pequeña jovencita de ojos violetas, la menor de todas, comentó con formalidad –"Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra futura Reina y eso también incluye a nuestro futuro Rey. Somos Guerreras, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber…"-

Las Inners observaron a la pelinegra. Realmente no les sorprendía la madurez que la jovencita emanaba, pero escuchar de sus propios labios el apoyo a algo tan cruel las entristecía.

Amy suavizó su mirada y, observando a Hotaru, comentó –"Nuestro deber también se trata de procurar la paz, no de inducir a la lucha. Quizá… ¿si dejamos que las cosas se calmen? Tal vez Pan reflexione…"-

Haruka cerró los puños, y furiosa espetó –"¡Deben dejar de ser tan infantiles! ¡Compórtense como las guerreras que son!"-

Mina y Rei estaban por replicar cuando Haruka continuó con fuerza –"Nosotras haremos lo necesario, con o sin su apoyo ¡cumpliremos con nuestro deber! Podemos acabar con Pan y con sus Generales sin su ayuda"- Notoriamente molesta, Haruka giró sobre sí misma y estaba por retirarse cuando se encontró frente a frente con una sorprendida rubia.

Haruka se detuvo de golpe, y observó con cierta extrañeza a Serena, quien la veía con miedo y preocupación. El resto de las chicas se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de la rubia. Lita, que estaba detrás de Serena, también espero por alguna reacción.

Un par de voces e imágenes azotaron en la mente de la estática rubia.

…

_Se vio a ella misma como la Princesa de la Luna, escondida detrás de uno de los pilares del salón donde su madre se reunía con la Sailors Scouts. Sailor Uranos y su madre estaban ahí. _

_-"Dígame, Majestad…"-_

_-"Las cosas se están saliendo de control, Uranos"-_

_-"¿Con el compromiso?"- _

_-"Así es. Los soberanos de la Tierra han decidido cambiar el compromiso. Creen que su segundo heredero será más conveniente para ello."-_

_-"La Princesa parece estimar al Príncipe Pan…"-_

_-"Pero es el segundo al trono. De cierta forma la unificación de la Tierra con la Luna puede verse amenazada"-_

_-"Entiendo…"- _

_-"No deberían haber dos herederos, Uranos… Nunca debió ser así…"-'_

…

Serena se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundida.

….

'_En otro momento, la Princesa entraba a su habitación seguida de su madre, la Reina, quien mantenía un semblante serio. _

_-"¿De qué necesitas hablar, madre?_

_-"Lo lamento, Serenity. He recibido tristes noticias…"-_

_La jovencita la observó confundida. _

_-"Tu prometido, el Príncipe Pan… Ha muerto"-_

_La shockeada rubia se llevó las manos al rostro y se tapo la boca, asustada y lastimada… Negó con el rostro como si intentara convencerse de haber escuchado mal. _

_-"N-no… no p-puede ser…"- bajando la mirada susurró con dolor –"Pan… ¿por qué?... ¿Qué ha sucedido?..."-cuestionó a su madre._

_-"Se piensa que ha sido a manos de Endimión, su hermano. Creemos que quizá ha sido dominado por Metallia…"-_

_-"¡No!... Imposible"- espetó negándose rotundamente a creerlo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, casi impidiéndole respirar, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. –"Él… él no lo haría… n-no… Endimión no pudo haberlo hecho"- afirmó intentando sonar convencida, sus pensamientos cruzaron a mil por hora, queriendo encontrar algún otra explicación. Entonces algo llegó a su mente y con miedo en sus ojos acusó con decepción –"¡Tú!…¡Ellas!... Yo te escuche…"-_

…

Todavía aturdida y confundida por la forma en que sus recuerdos llegaban, Serena recordó lo que recién acababa de escuchar y cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Que es lo que has dicho? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"-

Michiru observó la espalda de Haruka, quien extrañamente no sabía que responder, entonces decidió intervenir. –"Serena, nosotras creemos que es necesario hacer algo con respecto a Pan"-

Serena desvió su mirada hacía su interlocutora, y con miedo en su mirada volvió a hablar–"Pan no es nuestro enemigo… ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?"-

Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita bajaron la mirada, sabían que Serena reaccionaria de esa forma. Setsuna fue la que respondió esta vez –"Serena, debes entender. Nosotras no queremos que las cosas se salgan de control. Queremos proteger a nuestro príncipe."-

Ante la triste mirada de la rubia, Hotaru prosiguió –"Señorita Serena, queremos hacerlo por usted, por su futuro, por Rini…"-

Serena se llevó las manos al pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse ¿Era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Ellas serian capaces? ¿En el pasado también…? Entonces volvió a preguntar –"¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?"-

Haruka, con seriedad entristeció su mirada y respondió con determinación –"No dejaremos actuar a Pan, intervendremos antes de eso. Acabaremos con él y con todo aquel que se interponga"-

Lita, preocupada, ocultó el rostro. Serena, dejando caer un par de lágrimas, negó suavemente. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… Si ellas eran capaces de actuar así ahora ¿también en el pasado?

-"N-no. No pueden pensar seriamente en algo así…"- susurró con tristeza -"Él no es nuestro enemigo. Él ha sufrido tanto, ¡merece una oportunidad! Él reaccionara, lo sé. ¡Él no lastimara a Darien!-"

Haruka sonrió con nostalgia para después comentar –"No podemos arriesgarnos. Lo hemos decidido. Nos lo reprocharas pero veras como las cosas saldrán bien…"- decidida, y aún con las manos en los bolsillos, vio fijamente a los ojos a la rubia, mientras que Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru pasaban por su lado, retirándose.

Serena, observó con impotencia como las cuatro chicas avanzaron hacia la salida, bajó la mirada, avergonzada de no poder detenerlas. Se sentía tan intimidada y tan pequeña…

A su espalda pudo sentir la transformación de las chicas. Sollozó con impotencia y sus pensamientos parecieron acelerarse… La voz en su interior reclamó: _'Detenlas!_'…_'Ellas no tienen derecho a decidir por ti'… 'Ellas se equivocan, DETENLAS'…_

Serena cerró los ojos y los puños, levantó la mirada y con fuerza exclamó –"¡NO!"-

Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy la observaron sorprendidas. Serena giró sobre sí misma y con una inusual determinación posó sus ojos sobre los de Sailor Uranos que estaba por retirarse.

Todas la vieron con extrema sorpresa. Serena, con cierto miedo, le mantuvo la mirada y con autoridad proclamó –"Ustedes no harán nada. No lo harán."-

Sailor Neptune ladeó su rostro y observó a Uranos, quien a pesar de no dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, replicó –"Lo siento, Cabeza de Bombón. Pero no esperábamos tu autorización…Esta es nuestra forma de pelear"-

Plut vio con interés las facciones de Serena… Por un momento creyó escuchar…

Serena, sin cambiar la determinación en sus ojos, habló –"Lo lamento, Uranos, pero te lo prohíbo. Aún recuerdo su forma de pelear. No funciono la ultima vez ¿cierto?..."-

Sailor Uranos borró su sonrisa, de alguna forma esa chiquilla le pareció un tanto diferente. Plut abrió los ojos, anonadada, por un momento esa jovencita le recordó en extremo a la futura Neo Reina Serenity… esa que hablaba con determinación y no temía corregir a sus guardianas.

Serena, todavía cerrando los puños, intentando controlar su nerviosismo, prosiguió –"Se los prohíbo. No deseo que luchen. No quiero que cometan una injusticia y no quiero que salgan lastimadas…"-

Neptune suavizó su mirada. Saturn bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. Plut sonrió, de cierta forma se sintió orgullosa.

Uranos mantuvo su rostro serio, observó con atención las facciones de la rubia frente a ella; le molestaba que no se diera cuenta del riesgo, de lo peligroso que Pan podría resultar; pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse de alguna forma orgullosa, la determinación en los azules ojos la hacían sentirse segura y confiada, el valor que ella podía despedir era increíble… Enternecida observó el ligero temblor en los labios y en las manos de la rubia, dándose cuenta así del esfuerzo que le tomaba a la joven el tener que contradecirlas y hablarles de esa forma, inusual en ella.

A pesar de estar en desacuerdo, Sailor Uranos se acercó a la rubia y solemnemente se llevó el puño derecho al corazón, bajó la mirada y se arrodilló frente a ella. Neptune, Saturn y Plut la igualaron.

Serena no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Lo había logrado, las había hecho desistir. Algo incomoda ante la muestra de las Outers, sonrió y volvió el rostro hacía atrás, donde sus amigas le devolvieron la sonrisa con felicidad.

En un desolado departamento, en la oscuridad, Darien Chiba estaba recostado en su sofá, con la vista fija en el techo y, aunque estaba despierto, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Estaba muy aturdido por lo recién descubierto, y sus emociones comenzaban a traicionarlo. A pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo sus pensamientos comenzaban a vagar hacía un par de pupilas azules y cabellos dorados. Sus emociones empezaban a transformarse a un lastimoso vacio en su interior, casi impidiéndole respirar…

La necesitaba. Necesitaba verla, escucharla… y que lo escuchara. Pero temía… temía que ella lo rechazara, que le reprochara. No podría resistirlo… no más.

¿Pero cómo podía defenderse, cuando él mismo se sentía culpable? ¿Cómo verla a los ojos y no sentirse un monstruo…?

Él necesitaba explicarse, y al mismo tiempo entender. La necesitaba cerca, a su lado, verla y decirle que a pesar de toda la oscuridad del pasado, él la amaba…

Esa noche, Serena Tsukino se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de su habitación. Por alguna razón Luna no estaba con ella, aunque sabia y podía sentir que Haruka estaba cerca.

No se sentía con ningún ánimo. Ni siquiera se había cambiado para poder dormir… Sólo había llegado a recostarse e intentar pensar en qué hacer.

Lo sucedido anteriormente todavía estaba presente. La forma en que les había hablado a las Outers aún resonaba en su mente; de alguna forma no se sintió ella misma y hasta se sentía incomoda al respecto pero, había funcionado, las había detenido…

¿Cómo era posible que ellas hubiesen pensado realmente en actuar de esa forma? Era cruel e injusto… Pan no era un villano, ella sabía que Den era una buena persona y que tarde o temprano reaccionaria. No podían arrebatarle la oportunidad que se le había otorgado de poder vivir…

Además, esos recuerdos ¿Acaso las Outers estaban relacionadas con la muerte de Pan?... ¿Su madre hubiese sido capaz de ordenar algo así?... ¿Por qué? Entonces ¿quizá Endimión era inocente?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba aturdida… entonces, nuevas voces e imágenes se hicieron presentes…

…

_La Princesa Serenity, con extrema tristeza en su rostro, se encontraba en uno de los amplios balcones del Palacio. Era de noche y tarde, pero el sufrimiento por la pérdida de su amigo era grande… No podía conciliar el sueño._

_Recargada en uno de los pilares la jovencita observó a la Tierra con nostalgia. Entonces, en la jardinera de enfrente, una conocida figura se dejó ver y una familiar voz se escuchó en un susurro:_

_-"Princesa Serenity…"-_

_La jovencita entristeció la mirada y contestó –"Príncipe Endimión…"- Entonces, y una vez teniéndolo más cerca, ella reparó en el estado del gallardo joven._

_Él lucia abatido, triste y conmocionado. Al acercarse un poco más, el consternado joven apreció como la jovencita retrocedió instintivamente un paso atrás. Se detuvo de golpe y con extrañeza la vio a los ojos._

_La joven rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho, susurró: -"¿Que sucedió, Endimión? ¿Que has hecho…?"-_

_Él joven bajó la mirada y negó automáticamente. La Princesa, al no obtener respuesta, continuó con voz apagada:_

_-"…Sé que Pan ha muerto ¡Te están acusando! Me han prohibido verte, y, si mis guardianas te encuentran, ellas…"- se detuvo de golpe al haber imaginado por un momento tal situación -"Debes irte. No quiero que te lastimen…"-_

_-"Serenity… yo… yo no quise…"- susurró él sin levantar la mirada._

_La rubia con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas cuestionó con evidente dolor –"¿Lo hiciste?... Endimión… ¿lo hiciste?"-_

…...

Serena se abrazó a ella misma. ¿Por qué ese tipo de recuerdos la atormentaban? Ella, en el pasado, había acusado a Endimión. En verdad lo había creído… y le temía…

La joven permanecía sentada en el suelo, recargada en una de las paredes, con la mirada en el suelo, intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Entonces, lo sintió. Sintió esa presencia que ya conocía… esa energía…

La joven, consternada por lo inesperado, lentamente levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacía el pequeño balcón en su habitación.

Ahí, fuera y de pie sobre la baranda que bordeaba el balconcito, una figura se dejó ver a través de las cortinas. Una figura oscura pero que Serena reconoció al instante…

Un gallardo sujeto en un impecable Tuxedo negro como la noche, con una capa ondeando a su espalda y con un antifaz ocultando sus ojos…

Serena sintió como su corazón se aceleró y un notorio nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

El joven pelinegro, con lentitud se llevó una mano al rostro y con suavidad removió el antifaz, quitándoselo…

Serena observó frente a ella la triste mirada de Darien, observándola…

_Continuara…._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que estos últimos capítulos han sido sombríos y deprimentes pero, bueno, la historia que yo tengo en mente pues es lo que intentaba demostrar :( Por eso esta historia está catalogada en el rating **'T'**, por que toma temas emocionales fuertes y pues, bueno, el poco 'lime' que han contemplado y pues también el hecho de que habrán algunas escenas que yo considero 'violentas' en los siguientes capítulos.

**Nota**: Un detalle más y que quisiera dejar bien en claro: Este fic nació como un Darién & Serena ¡y terminara como tal! Sé que no debería decirlo puesto que irrumpo en algunos detalles de la historia, pero, a pesar de lo que se pueda desarrollar después, en verdad quiero dejar claro esto :)

Ahhh! Por último pero no menos importante: Estoy de fiesta! Llegue a las 200 hojas! En el formato que estoy usando ya llevo 200 hojas y apenas y puedo creerlo! Jajjaja Me parece increíble que yo haya hecho esto :) Gracias a ustedes, que se han tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo y de dejar sus comentarios, ya que gracias a ellos me dan más ánimos para continuar este proyecto;) Gracias.

**¡Xfis no olviden los review! **No saben lo importante que es para mí conocer sus impresiones y comentarios. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida siempre y cuando sea constructiva, claro. Si algo no les parece, x favor díganmelo, soy alguien que es novata en esto de la escritura y estoy dispuesta a mejorar…

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	12. Confía

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**NOTA**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno para empezar quisiera hacer el comentario de que una parte de este capítulo podría llegar a estar algo confuso. Contiene recuerdos de los personajes que fueron tomados del anime y quizá alguno del manga; espero no confundir a nadie pero, a pesar de ello estoy segura que a ustedes les gustara recordar también esas escenas (espero no defraudarlos en la narración, por la forma en que yo lo interprete^^)

Como segundo punto pero no menos importante: este capítulo contiene una escena que se considera de origen **'lime'**, por lo tanto, me siento obligada a advertirlo; ya que como antes he mencionado, no me gustaría herir la sensibilidad de nadie.

Para no entretenerlas más, sólo una última cosa: Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han dado un tiempecito, primero para leer esto que hago con mucho cariño, y segundo, para dejar siempre sus comentarios. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. No saben lo valioso que es para mí poder compartir con ustedes algo que estoy disfrutando hacer, y saber (al leer sus comentarios) que en verdad le está llegando a alguien.

No olviden sus reviews, xfis ;)

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo X**

"**Confía"**

La joven permanecía sentada en el suelo, recargada en una de las paredes, con la mirada en abajo, intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir…

Entonces, lo sintió… sintió esa presencia que ya conocía… esa energía…

Ella, consternada por lo inesperado, lentamente levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacía el pequeño balcón en su habitación.

Ahí, fuera y de pie sobre la baranda que bordeaba el balconcito, una figura se dejó ver a través de las cortinas. Una figura oscura pero que Serena reconoció al instante:

Un gallardo sujeto en un impecable Tuxedo negro como la noche, con una capa ondeando a su espalda y con un antifaz ocultando sus ojos.

Serena sintió como su corazón se aceleró y un notorio nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

El joven pelinegro, con lentitud se llevó una mano al rostro y con suavidad removió el antifaz, quitándoselo…

Serena observó frente a ella la triste mirada de Darien, observándola…

Serena miró a Darien: sus ojos, su triste mirada y su atractivo rostro; sus negros cabellos que bailaban al compas del viento a la vez que el ondular de su capa. La hizo recordar, de cierta forma, la primera vez que lo vio… hace años. Parecía… tan lejano ya.

Darien la observó con fijeza. Cuanto había anhelado poder verla, poder estar a su lado. Ella lucia triste y confundida; lo cual lo hizo sentir terrible, ya que estaba seguro que él era el causante. Cuanto deseaba poder reconfortarla, y protegerla, aclararle que todo era un error y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad… Pero no podía, porque al mismo tiempo temía, temía que ella le reprochara, que lo rechazara, o peor… que le temiera, tal y como alguna vez sucedió en el pasado. Eso no lo resistiría, no podría vivir con su rechazo.

Él tenía miedo, sí, pero el anhelo por verla, por verse reflejado en esas pupilas azules, por estar a su lado, había sido más fuerte… la necesitaba… la necesitaba tanto.

Serena lentamente se puso de pie, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada. Por un segundo creyó que estaba alucinando y que su imagen se desvanecería en el aire…

Darién descendió con suavidad, procurando no dar ningún paso en falso, intentando no asustarla y comprobar que en realidad si le temía.

La joven se acercó con lentitud y en silencio, ya que no deseaba alarmar a sus padres, y en un susurro apenas audible, ella exclamó con tristeza:

-"Darien…"-

-"Serena…"- respondió él en el mismo tono. Un segundo después, él bajó la mirada con una notoria consternación. –"Yo… lo siento… y-yo lo…"-

Serena observó con tristeza el arrepentido rostro del chico, con temor se llevó una mano a los labios y sus ojos se cristalizaron… Le dolía… la lastimaba la forma en que él estaba sufriendo; él estaba intentando explicarse, confesarse… y. ella no quería, no deseaba saber. Delicadamente susurró, interrumpiéndolo:

-"Noo.. shhh… no sigas"-

Algo sorprendido, Darien levantó el rostro y se encontró con un par de asustadas pupilas azules, lo cual le azotó el corazón; lo que menos deseaba era que ella lo rechazara. Ella, intentando contener el llanto y con la voz quebrándosele, continuó:

-"Yo… no quiero… no deseo saber. Darien, sé que tu no serias capaz… y eso me basta…"-

Darien, con una infinita nostalgia, sonrió quedamente. Porque, a pesar de la sinceridad en las palabras escuchadas, podía sentir que así como las espinas que a él le estaban hiriendo el alma, a ella también la estaban lastimando. Sin embargo, él respetaría su decisión, y no le hablaría del pasado ya que, hablar sobre eso no disminuiría si dolor sino que lo aumentaría.

Serena vio la aceptación de su decisión reflejada en los ojos del apuesto joven, un momento después apartó la mirada. Ella… ella sabía lo que él había querido decirle, pero sabía también que la lastimaría al admitir tan cruel crimen. Y ella no quería escucharlo, no soportaría la confesión de lo que Endimión hizo ya que eso acarrearía admitir también su engaño… Y de cierta forma ella necesitaba aferrarse a algo… aferrarse a ese amor del pasado…

Cruelmente esa voz fría volvió a irrumpir en sus pensamientos:

'_¿Y si Darien, inconscientemente, intenta terminar lo que Endimión dejó inconcluso?...'_

Serena, aún con la mano sobre su pecho y apartando la mirada, cerro su puño, sintiéndose impotente.

El pelinegro, observando el ligero gesto de la chica, acercó su mano a la suya y, al apenas rozarla, ella, sorprendida retrocedió un paso, algo aturdida, como si le temiera. Un segundo después su expresión cambió a una de confusión, como si ni ella misma supiera el porqué de su reacción.

Darien sintió claramente una dolorosa opresión en su pecho, herido y con mucha tristeza notó el rostro de consternación de la rubia. Él jamás la lastimaría, sin embargo, por un breve instante pudo distinguir una sombra de miedo reflejarse en las azules pupilas.

Serena, algo aturdida, alcanzó a notar la consternación en el masculino rostro. Ni ella misma comprendía el porqué de su reacción -"Darien, yo… lo siento… no sé… no quise…"-

El joven, viéndola a los ojos, asintió con suavidad –"Serena, yo jamás te haría daño"- la joven asintió en acuerdo, Darien continuó –"Necesitamos hablar, aclarar muchas cosas, pero, no aquí… Quiero que vengas conmigo"-

Serena abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. El joven notó con temor la duda que atravesó los ojos de la chica, entonces, extendió su mano y cuestionó un suave: –"¿Confías en mi?"-

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho sin entender porque dudaba, entonces, tenuemente pudo sentir los latidos de su propio corazón. Repentinamente lo comprendió. Las palabras escuchadas esa misma tarde retumbaron en su mente: '_siente… escucha… abre tu corazón y confía…'_

La jovencita cerró los ojos, sintiendo, escuchando… Su corazón estaba latiendo tan aprisa, tan exquisitamente, tal y como la primera vez: la primera vez en que vio a su querido Tuxedo Mask; la primera vez que había convivido con Darien; su primer beso; la vez cuando descubrió su identidad; la primera vez que le tomó la mano; su primera cita; cada ocasión en que él estaba ahí para ayudarla; cada vez que lo veía…

Su corazón rebosaba de emoción y le estaba diciendo a gritos desde su interior lo que ella, levantando la mirada y posando sus ojos en los de él, sonriendo respondió con total firmeza:

-"Si, Darien… confío en ti. Te confiaría la vida misma."- dijo, extendiendo el brazo y tomando la mano de su amado.

Darien observó con asombro el cambio en la expresión de la chica, ella le estaba sonriendo y lo estaba viendo como siempre: con amor. Él sonrió también, por primera vez ese día él sonrió con total alegría; porque sólo ella era capaz de despertar ese sentimiento en él, de iluminar de pronto, tan oscuros días.

Cerca de ahí, a una prudente distancia, de pie sobre uno de los oscuros tejados, se encontraba una singular pareja.

Sailor Uranos y Sailor Neptune contemplaban una apenas distinguible escena.

Neptune, cruzada de brazos y ciertamente relajada, sonreía ante la tierna escena. Un momento después desvió la mirada hacia su compañera, quien permanecía seria.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina sonrió perspicazmente al decir -"Por un momento creí que intervendrías"-

Uranos sonrió de medio lado y contestó observándola –"Él no es nuestro enemigo. Y, a pesar de la acusación que lleva acuestas, dudo mucho que él intente hacerle daño"-

Neptune sonrió en acuerdo. Un segundo después, y viendo atentamente la silueta de la pareja a lo lejos, susurró con suavidad:

-"Ellos necesitan hablar, resolver tantas cosas. Un grandioso futuro los aguarda, y las dudas no deben caber en ellos"-

Uranos permaneció en silencio pero bajó la vista, entonces confesó:

-"Debo reconocer que, en algún momento dude sobre la capacidad de esa niña. Sobre la enorme responsabilidad que recae sobre sus hombros y si sería capaz de conllevarlo…"-

Su compañera levantó las cejas, algo sorprendida pero notándose en acuerdo, entonces Uranos continuó:

-"Ahora… ahora sé que es verdad, ella es capaz, es la indicada. Ella posee una voluntad y un valor que no deja de sorprenderme; tiene esa fortaleza de la que Plut en algún momento nos habló. Esta tarde, ella despidió el coraje necesario para dejarse escuchar, el valor suficiente que un gobernante necesita para poder dirigir y tomar decisiones. No digo que su decisión sea la acertada, pero la hizo valer"-

-"Vaya Uranos, ella en verdad te conmovió"- susurró Neptune sonriendo. –"Ella en verdad es especial"-

-"Lo es, y voy a protegerla. Porque en verdad creo que ella es nuestra propia luz de la esperanza. Ella puede cambiar el mundo, y darle ese especial brillo"-

Neptune observó la decisión en el rostro de su compañera e inconscientemente sonrió, sintiéndose muy orgullosa e inexplicablemente de acuerdo. Esa chiquilla rubia en verdad era capaz de despertar tanta fe en ellas, fe en que las cosas saldrían bien y que serian mejores.

Contenta, Sailor Neptune recargó su rostro en el hombro de su compañera, y tomando su mano llamó su atención. Un segundo después ambas chicas decidieron retirarse, ya que ambas sabían que podían confiarle a ese joven de cabellos negros, el tesoro que tenían en común: su princesa, y su amiga.

Darien tomó con cariño la mano de la joven frente a él. Feliz, por la evidente confianza que ella le estaba brindando, la acercó a él con lentitud. Con ternura, el joven pelinegro rodeó con una mano la cintura de la chica y con la otra llevó la mano de ella hacía su propio pecho.

Serena, sin apartar la mirada de los azules ojos, sintió la cálida mano de él sobre la suya y aprecio el tierno modo en que la colocó sobre su pecho.

Él, con extrema dulzura, susurró:

-"¿Puedes sentirlo?... Es mi corazón; latiendo sólo por ti"-

Serena, conteniendo las lágrimas, sonrió con felicidad y sin poder contenerse abrazó efusivamente a Darien, quien la recibió de la misma manera; entonces, repentinamente, una ligera ráfaga de aire se dejó sentir, haciendo ondear la capa de él.

Serena, de alguna forma sintiéndose diferente, pero sin borrar su sonrisa levantó la mirada dirigiéndola a su amor. A sabiendas de que ya no estaban en el mismo sitio, observó a su alrededor: Se encontraban en el balcón de un enorme edificio, un balcón que ella ya conocía. El departamento de Darien Chiba, totalmente a oscuras, teniendo como fondo las luces de la ciudad y como marco la resplandeciente luna que con belleza iluminaba los alrededores.

La jovencita regresó la vista hacía Darien quien todavía la contemplaba con atención, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara tenuemente.

El pelinegro, aún sin soltar el agarre en la cintura de la chica, habló con firmeza –"Serena… yo… Yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero sin duda, el peor es el haber descuidado de esta forma nuestra relación"-

La rubia lo vio con cierta sorpresa, no esperaba algo así. Darien continuó –"Jamás debí dar por sentado que tu sabias y conocías exactamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Mi descuido te ha hecho daño… te ha lastimado."-

La joven negó suavemente intentando que él no se reprochara de esa forma.

-"Serena… Yo… lo siento, lo lamento tanto. Pero te aseguro que no ocurrirá otra vez, no volverás a dudar de mi amor, no lo permitiré. El sólo pensar en perderte me lastima. Por desgracia, he tardado en reconocerlo: ¡no puedo vivir sin ti! Sin tus atenciones, sin tus cuidados, ¡sin tu amor!... Te necesito… Te necesito tanto"-

La rubia, con los ojos cristalizados, abrazó fuertemente al apuesto joven. –"Darien, yo también te necesito. Me aterraba pensar que quizás tu no me amarías, que creyeras que esto que estamos sintiendo fuese un error…"-

Darien, sintiendo el dolor en las palabras de la chica, comprendió que el tema del pasado y la confusión que les estaba causando debían evitarlo, ya que los estaba lastimando. Con cariño él tomó el mentón de la chica entre sus dedos y levantó su rostro con cuidado, posando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-"Escúchame Serena… Te amo. Yo, Darien Chiba, ¡te amo! Y pasare el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo. Debí sincerarme contigo y conmigo mismo desde hace tanto. Eres lo más importante para mí. Antes de ti no tenía nada, y ahora siento que lo tengo todo. No hay día, ni momento en que no piense en ti… Desde que despierto hasta que me duermo estas en mis pensamientos, y por Dios, ¡aún así estas en mis sueños!"-

-"Darien, también te amo. ¡Y te amo tanto! El sólo sentirte lejos me ha hecho tanto daño… Te quiero y no deseo apartarme nunca de ti. Daria lo que fuera, hasta mi propia vida por ti… nunca me dejes ni me abandones"-

-"Nunca lo hare… no podría… siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre"-

-"Darien…"- susurró ella con dulzura.

El chico contempló la ligera lágrima de la chica resbalar por una de sus mejillas y llegar hasta uno de sus dedos que aún acariciaban el mentón de ella. A pesar de este acto, el pelinegro pudo comprender, por la mirada de ella, que estaba feliz, radiantemente feliz…

Lentamente él inclinó el rostro y se acercó a ella quien, con una ligera sonrisa, cerró los ojos; con suavidad, él selló sus labios con los de ella…

Serena recibió a su amor, y con dulzura correspondió a la suave caricia de sus labios. Él soltó su mentón y llevó ambas manos a la cintura de ella, quien con el mismo ímpetu, rodeó el cuello de él.

Darien la besó con extrema dulzura, acariciando una y otra vez sus labios, saboreándolos, memorizándolos. Momentos después, ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro, sonriéndose.

Él, sujetándola firmemente, la abrazó con cariño, recargando su rostro en su cabello. Ella, abrazándolo y sintiendo una indescriptible dicha, recargó su rostro en el pecho de él.

Entonces, sucedió. Nuevamente, a la mente de ambos, una serie de imágenes y voces llegaron con fuerza. Recuerdos. Muchos de ellos, que ya conocían, pero que por alguna extraña razón, casi habían olvidado…

…

_('Hermosos recuerdos, que me llenan de dicha… El objeto más preciado por mí en el pasado, obsequiado a aquel que ocupó mi corazón. La única prueba que simbolizó un amor que ha transcendido en el tiempo')_

'_Tiempo atrás, en la Luna. En un hermoso paisaje frente a un lago y teniendo como fondo el enorme palacio lunar._

_Una bella imagen del Príncipe Endimión y de la Princesa Serenity, sonriéndose y observándose con amor. Ella, sonrojada, entregándole inocentemente un bello relicario, con forma de estrella, mientras que una linda tonada los envolvía. _

_Él, con infinita ternura, acariciando suavemente el sonrojado rostro de ella.'_

…

_('El amor incondicional demostrado por ambos. Te ame tanto que incluso fui a la Tierra sólo para verte…')_

'_En otro sitio, en la Tierra, en un frondoso y verde bosque, de pie y bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. La joven pareja permanecía firmemente abrazada. _

_Endimión, separándose ligeramente, tomó el rostro de la Princesa con delicadeza y con voz trémula comentó:_

_-"No deberías estar aquí… ¡es extremadamente peligroso!"-_

_-"Lo siento…"- susurró ella con la voz quebrada –"… es sólo que, escuche tantas cosas que… me aterró la idea de que algo te hubiese pasado"-_

_-"¿Acaso no te das cuenta, de lo mucho que me lastimaría si algo te pasara? Serenity… ¡no podría soportarlo! Si Metallia te encuentra aquí…"-_

_-"Yo… tenía que verte. El Príncipe Pan habló sobre un fuerte ataque de Metallia, y yo… me asuste tanto que no dude en venir"- _

_Endimión sonrió con resignación y sin separarse de ella acarició dulcemente su rostro. Segundos después, colocando su mentón en el cuello de ella, susurró en su oído:_

_-"Si tan sólo pudieras comprender lo importante que te has convertido para mi… Serenity, si algo te sucediera, sería un daño mortal para mí. Más allá de un reino, más que mi propia vida, tu ahora eres lo más importante."-_

_Serenity, sonrojada, bajó la mirada. Endimión continuó:_

_-"Debo confesarte algo. En algún momento yo, de una forma cruel, me propuse acercarme a ti para poder recuperar un trono…"-_

_La joven Princesa levantó el mirada, confundida. Él prosiguió –"Ahora me doy cuenta de lo inmaduro y cruel que he sido. Pero, sin proponérmelo, me he enamorado… Este hermoso sentimiento que has despertado en mí me ha llenado de dicha y de esperanza. Tan así que, ya no es en un reino ni en responsabilidades en lo que pienso, sino en ti… sólo en ti"-_

_Serenity intentó separarse, confundida, pero él la retuvo con suavidad. _

_-"Escucha Serenity: Te amo. No sé en qué momento sucedió pero te amo. La Tierra misma podría desaparecer en este momento y lo único que me preocuparía es tu bienestar… Tú, solo tú."-_

_-"Endimión…"- susurró ella conmovida._

_-"Serenity… Prometo protegerte siempre, estar a tu lado, cuidarte y velar por ti. Allá a donde vayas yo estaré para ti. Por siempre… a tu lado."-'_

…

_('Pensar que en algún momento me sentí tan afectada y herida, pero, a pesar de todo, mi amor permaneció intacto…')_

'_La joven rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho, susurró: -"¿Que sucedió, Endimión? ¿Que has hecho?"-_

_Él joven bajó la mirada y negó automáticamente. La Princesa, al no obtener respuesta, continuó con voz apagada:_

_-"Sé que Pan ha muerto… ¡Te están acusando! Me han prohibido verte y, si mis guardianas te encuentran, ellas…"- se detuvo de golpe al haber imaginado por un momento tal situación -"Debes irte… No quiero que te lastimen"-_

_-"Serenity… yo… yo no quise…"- susurró él sin levantar la mirada._

_La rubia con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas cuestionó con evidente dolor –"¿Lo hiciste?... Endimión…¿ lo hiciste?"-_

_Ante el silencio del joven Príncipe, Serenity bajó el rostro y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Un momento después, ella observó a su alrededor, deseando no ser descubiertos._

_-"Endimión…"- susurró con suavidad, mirando al triste joven –"Te amo, y quiero… deseo confiar en ti. Pero ahora, mi madre y las Sailors te han perdido la confianza: te están buscando y no permitirán que vuelvas…"- la joven, bajando el rostro, totalmente afectada, añadió –"Me he enterado que tus padres han desaparecido…"- El joven Príncipe cerró los puños sintiéndose impotente –"Todo nos está separando… Y no quiero Endimión, no quiero"- susurró ahogadamente, lanzándose a los brazos del afectado joven. _

_Segundos después la jovencita continuó –"Endimión. Mañana por la noche se celebrara el acostumbrado baile de mascaras. Es una tradición que mi madre no ha querido pasar por alto…"- La rubia comenzó a sollozar –"Después del baile, la Luna declarara abiertamente la guerra a la Tierra… Mi madre me enviara lejos… muy lejos…"- _

…_.._

_('Finalmente, tu sacrificio… tu protección… Y cómo, a pesar de la adversidad y de haber perdido todo, mantuviste tu palabra… Pero el destino fue cruel y acabó con nuestras esperanzas, pero no así con nuestro amor…')_

_En un majestuoso baile, en el Reino Lunar._

_La Princesa se encontraba en un enorme balcón frente a las hermosas jardineras del palacio._

_Bajo el balcón, el Príncipe Endimión, envestido con su negra armadura de dejo ver._

_-"Princesa Serenity..."- exclamó él con dulzura._

_-"Príncipe Endimión..."- Respondió ella sorprendiéndose._

_Él la observó con atención un momento, para después comentar formalmente:_

_-"Siento llegar tarde al baile..."-_

_-"Te estaba esperando..."- susurró ella dulcemente._

_Endimión cerró los puños con fuerza y exclamó con preocupación:_

_-"Ha sucedido algo terrible..."-_

_Serenity se notó preocupada. Él continuó -"La Reina Beryl le ha lavado el cerebro a la mayoría de los guerreros de la Tierra..."-_

_-"¿Beryl?"- murmuró la joven consternada._

_.-"La Reina Beryl ha sido perturbada por la energía negativa, la Negafuerza. Como sabía que deseábamos la larga vida de la gente de la Luna, Beryl está tratando de atacar la Luna"-_

_-"¡¿Quien está ahí?-" fue interrumpido por los guardias quienes habían redoblado sus esfuerzos para proteger el palacio._

_Endimión decidió retirarse pero alcanzó a exclamar:_

_-"¡Te veré en el Baile."-_

_Serenity fue testigo de la huida del joven. Preocupada lo vio alejarse y murmuró para sí misma -"Endimión... ten cuidado"-_

_Minutos después, la joven Princesa decidió entrar al enorme salón donde ya se llevaba a cabo el grandioso baile de mascaras. Bajando lentamente las escaleras, buscando entre todos los rostros enmascarados, a ese que se arriesgaba tan sólo para verla..._

_Un segundo después y tomándola desprevenida, una firme mano tomó la suya y al girar para verlo, ese apuesto enmascarado susurró para ella -"Princesa... ¿me concede esta pieza?"-_

_Ella sonrió tenuemente al reconocer a su amado, y aceptando, ambos comenzaron a bailar el hermoso vals. Entre el baile y murmurando apenas audiblemente, Endimión decidió ponerla al tanto de lo que ya era irremediable._

_-"Temo que habrán muchas guerras terribles entre los terrícolas y ustedes... Por favor, permíteme quedarme con esta mascara, porque creo que estarás mejor si no conoces la verdadera identidad... de tu futuro enemigo..."-_

_Serenity lo observó con angustia y cuestionó suavemente -"¿Tú serás mi enemigo?"-_

_-"La negafuerza es un horrible monstruo, es la energía maligna misma. Y Beryl está conspirando para poder controlar la Tierra y la Luna utilizando el poder de la Negafuerza"-_

_Serenity, totalmente consternada sintió sus fuerzas fallar ante la nueva expectativa... Asustada, recargó su rostro en el pecho de él, intentando sentirse lo más cerca posible. Endimión creyó conveniente salir, así que ambos se dirigieron al bello balcón, donde la imagen de la Tierra sirvió como fondo. El joven Príncipe prosiguió:_

_-"Si todo sigue así, la Luna será destruida. ¡Tenemos que acabar con la Neagafuerza! ¡Frustrar el malvado plan de Beryl!..."- Deteniéndose un momento, Endimión contempló el triste rostro de su amada, con suavidad tomó su mano y añadió con suplica -"Necesito tu ayuda, Princesa Serenity... ¿Crees que podrás confiar en mi algún día?"-_

_La joven princesa sintió en su interior un inexplicable sentimiento y exclamó con decisión -"¡Claro!"-_

_Endimión, enternecido ante la muestra de la joven, susurró dulcemente -"Princesa Serenity..."-_

_-"Príncipe Endimión..."- la rubia sintió sus ojos cristalizarse puesto que temía tanto que todo acabara._

_Ella cerró los ojos y él inclino el rostro. Con suavidad y extremo cariño, él unió sus labios y la besó con amor, abrazándola, reteniéndola, sintiéndola junto a él._

_Serenity sintió la suave caricia de sus labios. Él la estaba besando, con amor, con anhelo... ella recibió su beso, sus labios, su sabor... y de cierta forma pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su corazón, como si ya lo sintiera lejos, como si se lo estuvieran arrebatando..._

_Una triste lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, porque sentía que lo estaba perdiendo. Que de alguna forma, él se estaba despidiendo..._

…

_Un momento después, separándose, a pesar de la renuencia de ambos, Endimión susurró acariciando con ternura el rostro de su amada._

_-"Debo irme, tratar de enfrentarlos... Evitar que lleguen hasta ti. Según tus palabras Princesa, a partir de mañana la guerra comenzara abiertamente, y yo ya no podre verte..."-_

_Serenity ahogó un sollozo y Endimión añadió -"Pero te prometo, que en cuanto todo termine, te buscare, y créeme, yo te encontrare... volveremos a estar juntos."-_

_-"Endimión..."- sollozó, abrazándolo._

_-"Te prometo, Princesa"- susurró él, sintiendo su miedo. -"Yo siempre te protegeré. Sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo... te protegeré"-_

_Serenity sintió la separación de su amado y lo vio alejarse..._

…_._

_Varios minutos después la joven decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones, pero, de pronto e inesperadamente, una terrible energía se dejó sentir. Gritos lejanos se dejaron escuchar y cientos de relámpagos comenzaron a caer, energía negativa destruyendo todo a su paso._

_El palacio comenzó a retumbar y a temblar, desquebrajándose. Observando a lo lejos, vio como cientos de guerreros invadían el Palacio, destruyendo, atacando, asesinando todo a su paso._

_La Princesa fue testigo de arduas batallas entre el enemigo y sus guerreros. A lo lejos escuchó los gritos de dolor de sus amigas, sus guardianas._

_Totalmente asustada y sin saber cómo reaccionar, la joven se quedó de pie, congelada por el pánico. De pronto, frente a ella apareció una desconocida figura. Una mujer, una mujer totalmente poseída por la oscuridad, con una poderosa energía negativa a su alrededor. La mujer la vio con odio y soberbia, jactándose de su superioridad._

_-"¿Así que tu eres la Princesa Serenity, no?"-_

_La jovencita se asustó a sobremanera, porque sabía cual sería la siguiente reacción. La mujer endureció su rostro y escupió con furia, atacando -"¡No puedo soportar la hermosura de tu rostro!"-_

_Serenity tan sólo alcanzó a cubrirse con ambos brazos esperando el inminente ataque cuando, repentinamente, el ataque fue bloqueado por otra energía, con una ya conocida rosa roja._

_La mujer confundida, buscó la causa de su percance y se encontró frente a frente con Endimión, quien exclamó con decisión:_

_-"Beryl, espera, ¡no te atrevas a tocar a la Princesa o te arrepentirás!"-_

_Acto seguido, el joven tomó su lugar frente a Serenity, protegiéndola. Beryl cuestionó:_

_-"¿Por qué estas tratando de ayudar a la Princesa de la Luna? Tú podrías ser el Rey, el soberano de la Tierra y de la Luna si te casas conmigo..."-_

_-"¿Qué no te das cuenta que la Negafuerza te está manipulando? ¡Despierta y olvida tus malignas ideas!"-_

_-"¡Cierra la boca o también a ti te eliminare!"- gritó furiosa._

_Metallia respondió furiosamente al llamado de su poseída y con un fatal haz de luz de poderosa energía, destruyó todo a su paso y se dirigió hasta el joven Príncipe quien, protegiendo a su amada pero incapaz de evitarlo, fue lanzado lejos con una sobrenatural fuerza._

_Serenity sollozó con horror -"¡No! Endimión... ¡No!"-_

_El joven, quien aún levitaba por las ráfagas de aire lanzadas, exclamó con angustia -"¡Princesa Serenity!..."-_

_-"¡Endimión!"- gritó ella dirigiéndose hacia él._

_-"No. Princesa, ¡quédate ahí!"-_

_Serenity, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo siquiera, se lanzó a la furiosa corriente, intentando llegar hasta él._

_-"¡Serenity!"- gritó él, impotente._

_Serenity, a pesar de la adversidad, intentó a toda costa llegar hasta él extendiendo su mano... Endimión la igualó, lo que más le importaba era protegerla. Lentamente ambos pudieron alcanzarse y él sujetó fuertemente la mano de ella. Pero, Metallia, decidida a acabar con ambos herederos, atacó nuevamente con mucha más fuerza..._

_El fatal haz de luz atravesó el cuerpo y el corazón de ambos enamorados, provocando ahogados gritos de dolor. Los cuerpos sin vida de los enamorados levitaron momentáneamente en el aire, dando una cruel imagen, del fin del Milenio de Plata..._

_..._

En el hermoso balcón del elegante departamento y sólo iluminados con la luz de la luna, Serena permanecía abrazada a Darien, quien con el mismo ímpetu la retuvo a su lado.

Serena, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas e inconscientemente susurró -"Me amaste, Endimión... Me amaste tanto como yo a ti"-

Darien sonrió con extrema alegría, porque, a pesar de tan triste recuerdos, estos habían llegado para acabar con tan lastimoso tormento.

Ahora ambos estaban seguros; todo era cierto, era real. Sin engaños, sin dudas... simplemente se amaban, antes, ahora y por siempre. Porque, a pesar del tiempo o del destino, su amor se mantenía por la eternidad...

Darien, sonriendo, tomó con ternura el rostro de su amada y susurró sólo para ella -"Lo vez, Serena. Yo sólo estoy en este mundo por ti. Espere tanto tiempo sólo por ti..."-

En el rostro de la joven se dibujó una bella sonrisa. El gozo que estaba experimentando era único. Sin poder contener su emoción, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y estirándose levemente selló sus labios con los suyos.

Darien recibió el beso como si hubiese estado esperándolo, anhelándolo, extrañándolo. Rodeó la cintura de ella acercándola y reteniéndola...

Sus labios se acariciaron con dulzura, con anhelo... con cierta ansiedad. Serena saboreó los labios de su amado, acariciándolos con cada movimiento, intentando expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Momentos después, ambos se separaron muy levemente, apenas lo suficiente para dejar entrar aire a sus pulmones. Observándose con fijeza, los jóvenes se sonrieron respirando agitadamente.

Darien contempló el bello rostro de su novia y el brillo de sus ojos ¿Como había podido estar tan ciego ante tanta belleza? Ella era hermosa... Ante sus ojos, ella era única.

El enamorado joven acercó nuevamente su rostro y volvió a besarla con el mismo cariño y amor. Sin romper la unión, él acarició tenuemente sus cabellos, su mejilla, su cuello y su espalda. Ella correspondió acariciando los sedosos cabellos negros, enredando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras...

Después de unos instantes, renuentemente, él rompió el contacto y volvió a contemplarla. Ella lucía anhelante, agitada, pero feliz...

Él cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro sonriendo atractivamente, bajo la atenta mirada femenina se llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos, susurrándole -"Serena... la vida nos ha puesto a prueba... y el destino ha pretendido oponérsenos."-

La rubia, algo confundida, lo observó con extrañeza. Darien levantó la mirada y la posó sobre ella, continuando -"Yo... tenía pensado hacer esto hace tiempo, pero comenzaron a suceder tantas cosas y... Sin embargo, ahora, engañaremos a estos obstáculos. A pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir mañana, quiero que nos adelantemos a la adversidad... Serena, quiero hacer realidad nuestros sueños, comenzar a formar nuestro futuro..."-

Serena, todavía confundida, sonrió dulcemente. Entonces, Darien extendió la mano frente a sus rostros, mostrando en ella una pequeña cajita negra. La rubia, quien no se esperaba algo así, se sonrojó bellamente y contuvo la respiración, mientras observaba como su novio abría la cajita.

-"Serena... ¿Te casarías conmigo?"-

La aturdida rubia contempló con atención la dulzura en la mirada del joven y sus tiernas palabras retumbaron en su mente. Lentamente desvió la mirada hacía la mano de él, donde la pequeña cajita estaba abierta mostrando su tesoro: un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

La maravillada joven sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó efusivamente a los brazos del contento pelinegro.

-"¡Sí! Darien. ¡Mil veces sí!"-

Darien tomó el anillo y delicadamente lo colocó en el dedo de ella, quien dejo escapar lágrimas de felicidad. La dichosa rubia levantó una vez más su rostro y Darien tomó delicadamente su mentón para después unir sus labios con ternura.

Serena rodeó amorosamente el cuello del chico, como si deseara no separarse, no dejarlo ir. Él la estaba besando con tanto amor; con extrema dulzura, acariciando sus labios, saboreándolos; tomándola por la cintura y por la espalda la acercó más a él, reteniéndola contra su cuerpo.

Ambos enamorados permanecieron así por un largo rato, simplemente reconociéndose, disfrutando su cercanía, embriagándose en su esencia.

Serena podía sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y como un exquisito hueco en su estomago comenzaba a invadirla.

Poco a poco, el beso comenzó a profundizarse, haciéndose más intimo, con más pasión, despertando en ellos sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos... La agitada rubia sintió nacer en ella una anhelante calidez que la cubrió por completo. Darien abandonó sus labios para besar sus mejillas y bajar lenta e instintivamente hasta su cuello, arrancando un par de suspiros de ella.

Darien, reaccionando, se detuvo con suavidad y separándose ligeramente la contempló fijamente a los ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad pero sus ojos brillaban con anhelo. Darien observó el rostro de Serena, ella lucía agitada, con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojada y con los labios rojos por los besos compartidos. Ella lucía tan bella... tan encantadoramente bella...

Un momento después y volviendo a la realidad, Darien se reprendió mentalmente; ella... ella debería estar en casa. A pesar de su propia renuencia, era tarde y no eran horas para que ella aún estuviera con él...

En el interior del joven comenzó una renuente batalla mental: Él sabía que debía llevarla a casa, pero su corazón se negaba… Él deseaba tenerla a su lado, no dejarla ir, no apartarla nunca más. Sentirla cerca, besarla y retenerla a su lado. Porque sería el hombre más feliz si ella… si ella fuera sólo suya, y él de ella…

Serena vio el atractivo rostro de su novio y, quizá leyendo la inquietud en las masculinas facciones, de alguna forma pudo comprender la lucha interna del pelinegro.

La jovencita, sonriendo tímidamente y aún abrazándolo, recargó su rostro en el pecho de él; sintió su calor, su aroma, los latidos de su corazón que parecían acoplarse con los suyos… Era un sentimiento tan perfecto, tan irreal. Un segundo después, ella susurró con dulzura:

-"Darien, no quiero irme… Deseo quedarme contigo, a tu lado. Ser tu esposa es mi sueño más anhelado, pero, poder amanecer junto a ti, y que tu imagen sea lo primero que vea cada mañana es lo que más deseo ahora. He esperado tanto por esto, y no puedo imaginar mejor momento…"-

El joven pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza, con extremo cariño. Serena, sonrojada y sin moverse, añadió con decisión:

-"Darien… quiero ser tuya… sólo tuya"-

Darien cerró los ojos y algo aturdido respondió –"Dios sabe que te deseo con toda el alma, pero, no quiero obligarte a nada…"-

Serena sonrió abiertamente, y levantando el rostro Darién pudo notar el marcado sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Totalmente convencida la joven sonrió quedamente:

-"¡Te amo! es todo lo que se… Te amo"- dijo antes de volver a sellar sus labios con los de él.

Darien la beso de vuelta, acariciando sus labios, reconociéndolos, explorándolos… Nuevamente el beso se fue haciendo más íntimo, ansioso, anhelante…

Serena se dejó llevar, recibiendo cada caricia como nueva, como única.

Abriendo un poco más sus labios, profundizando el beso, Serena sintió nacer en su interior nuevas sensaciones y un delicioso calor la invadió. Sintió como el chico beso sus mejillas para después concentrarse en su cuello, besándolo, saboreándolo, succionándolo. El cosquilleo en su interior aumentó con cada caricia; Darién deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, por su cuello, por sus brazos…

Irresistiblemente Serena rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, intentando acercarse, sentirlo cerca…

Darien, comenzando a perder la razón, la cargó en brazos y volvió a besarla con ímpetu. Ella, algo mareada, se sintió flotar, totalmente rodeada por los electrizantes brazos de su amado…

Un momento después, ya en la habitación y aún besándola, Darien la recostó suavemente sobre las sabanas; sin apartarse de ella, él se colocó a un costado, recargando su peso en uno de sus brazos.

En la intensidad del beso, Serena pudo sentir las suaves caricias en su rostro y en su brazo. Abandonando nuevamente sus labios, Darien se concentró en el femenino cuello, besando y saboreándolo…

Serena sintió una silenciosa explosión de emociones en su interior y un exquisito hueco nacer en su estomago. Dejando escapar un suave gemido, instintivamente llevó sus manos al pecho del joven, acariciándolo, explorándolo. Con lentitud desabrochó los botones del saco para continuar con los de la camisa… Uno a uno, Darien pudo sentir lo que las suaves manos hacían, provocando en él un exquisito cosquilleo en su interior.

Una vez terminada su tarea, la joven posó sus manos en el desnudo torso, sintiendo una deliciosa calidez nacer de él. Darien, al sentir las cálidas manos sobre su piel, ahogó un suave suspiro, sintiendo recorrer su interior deliciosas descargas eléctricas, anhelando… deseando poder sentirla aún más cerca…

Apartándose muy levemente, vio a los ojos a su amada y contempló el brillo en su mirada. Algo ronco por el deseo apenas susurró:

-"¿Estás segura…?"-

Serena sonrió tímidamente y con las mejillas encendidas lo besó de vuelta, atrayendo su rostro con ambas manos. Segundos después, rompiendo el contacto, ella lo observó con fijeza y susurró sólo para él:

-"Nunca he… estado más segura en mi vida"- acto seguido la joven se llevó las manos a los botones de su blusa y comenzó a desabotonarlos… Uno a uno, Darién fue testigo del bello acto.

Al finalizar su cometido, Serena dejó al descubierto un encantador corpiño de encaje blanco, dando una gloriosa vista a los ojos masculinos. Darién la contempló por un momento, provocando que la tímida chica desviara su sonrojada mirada; aún así, sonriendo, dichosa de saber lo que provocaba en él y de la forma en que la veía… La veía con amor, con deseo, con pasión… Roncamente él murmuró:

-"Eres preciosa, Serena. Mi hermosa Princesa…"-

Serena, sonriendo ampliamente, volvió el rostro hacía su amado quien la besó de vuelta, con mas deseo y pasión que antes…

Ella llevó sus manos al pecho de él y con suaves caricias deslizó tanto la camisa como el saco a través de sus brazos, donde una vez descubiertos, acarició una y otra vez los fuertes músculos, para continuar con su desnuda espalda; irguiendo su cuerpo, buscando acercarse todavía más, pegándose a él, sintiendo nacer un delicioso cosquilleo por toda su piel y una embriagante calidez invadir su interior y llegar hasta su bajo vientre…

Darien sintió con satisfacción el cuerpo de la chica y su piel pegarse a la suya; acomodado sobre ella, Darien besó su cuello, sus desnudos hombros; llevando su mano a su espalda, desabrochó la prenda y con extrema dulzura deslizó los delgados tirantes por sus suaves brazos.

Ambos jóvenes, desnudos a medias, explorando sus cuerpos, memorizando cada centímetro, regalándose deliciosas caricias y exquisitos gemidos de amor.

Volviendo a unir sus labios, entregados en un anhelante abrazo, Darien pudo sentir la cálida piel femenina y los suaves montes erguirse al contacto…

Era perfecto… La forma como su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo, como si ambos hubiesen sido moldeados para fundirse con total exactitud… Habían sido hechos el uno para el otro…

Serena, sintiendo un inexplicable anhelo, y con total ansiedad, sintió cada caricia, disfrutando totalmente el contacto del joven para con ella, sintiendo la dulzura de su electrizante mano recorrer su piel: cada curva, desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta sus suaves caderas, su abdomen, sus piernas… El cosquilleo comenzó a bajar inundando nerviosamente su bajo vientre… Arrancando de ella cada vez más ahogados gemidos, provocando en su amado más gozo del que podría imaginar…

Con gran satisfacción y con una inexplicable sensación, Serena ahogó un suspiro al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos y una de sus manos acariciar su mejilla, mientras que con la otra aprisionó la mano femenina, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella abandonó sus labios, viéndola directamente a los ojos, algo ronco susurró con absoluto amor:

-"Te amo, Serena… Mi Princesa, pase lo que pase, te amare por siempre"-

Totalmente enternecida, ella contestó:

-"Te amo Darien… más que a mi propia vida"-

Acto seguido, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse…

Esa noche, ambos se entregaron al amor. Desafiando a un destino que parecía querer jugar con sus sentimientos. Ellos simplemente se amaron.

Sin dudas, sin mentiras, sin errores… Acabando con un tormento que parecía querer envenenar sus corazones. Consumando un amor que había esperado por siglos para poder reflejarse, para poder nacer en estos dos enamorados que habían sido castigados cruelmente, y que el único delito que habían cometido… fue amarse.

Ellos se amaron. Se entregaron el uno al otro sin temor a equivocarse. Tan sólo… escuchando, sintiendo; pero sobre todo… confiando.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? X favor, x favor, tienen que contarme… necesito saber^^ Me encanta conocer sus impresiones, sus comentarios y por supuesto sus dudas… No olviden los review. Por favor…

Este capítulo fue un total S&D. Quise hacer algo especial sólo para ellos, creo que ya lo merecían, por lo tanto me concentre en dedicarles el capitulo sólo a ellos ~.~ Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Okis, un aviso: El siguiente capítulo es el más importante de la historia. ¡Es por el que nació esta historia en sí!... donde daría inicio prácticamente el clímax de la trama.

Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que el siguiente capítulo se titulara: "Lágrimas".

Para finalizar, les pido por favor no olviden los review, no saben lo lindo que se siente saber que responden a la historia, con qué alegría los leo y la ilusión que me da saber que les gustó el capitulo.

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	13. Lágrimas

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota**: Yo… lo siento. En verdad lo siento T_T

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Lágrimas"**

Un nuevo día comienza. El sol, ya iluminando los alrededores; las lindas aves mañaneras dejando escuchar su canto; los primeros ruidos de la ciudad escuchándose aquí y allá, así como los alegres saludos y buenos días que las personas se dedican para comenzar con optimismo un día más.

En una de las tranquilas calles, donde varios negocios comienzan sus labores, caminando tranquilamente por la acera un grupo de cuatro chicas con uniforme escolar, iban en silencio.

Amy, Lita y Mina caminaban a lado de una distraída Serena. Desde hace unos minutos que habían pasado por la rubia a su casa, esta las había recibido con total alegría, lo cual no era extraño en ella, pero si consideraban los últimos sucesos, realmente las había tomado por sorpresa. Inevitablemente la observaban con total extrañeza y cierta curiosidad.

El cambio de ánimo de la rubia las contentaba de una forma maravillosa, aún así no podían evitar notarse totalmente confundidas.

Mientras tanto, Serena caminaba distraídamente, con la vista ligeramente baja, sonrojada y con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La dicha que embargaba el interior de la joven era absoluta. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría, haciéndola sentir una silenciosa explosión de emociones nacer en ella. Su felicidad era tan grande como su amor mismo; casi podía sentir que flotaba en el aire; sentía que quería cantar, bailar, gritar y quizá hasta llorar de dicha, todo al mismo tiempo…

Ahogando un suspiro, recordando horas anteriores, sintió un exquisito hormigueo recorrer su piel y miles de mariposas revolotear en su interior; anhelantemente un hueco se formó en su estomago y el calor invadió marcadamente sus mejillas…

Dichosa ella, esa mañana había despertado, por vez primera, en el lecho y al lado del ser que mas amaba en este mundo: su queridísimo Darien, su amado Príncipe.

Sintiendo que explotaría de emoción en cualquier momento, Serena cerró los ojos sonriendo abiertamente, y de manera inconsciente abrazó su mochila intentando alejar su marcada timidez. Porque eso sí, no se arrepentía. Jamás se arrepentiría de poder ser tan feliz como en este momento: se sentía tan plena… tan encantadora e indescriptiblemente plena.

Ella… ella se sentía tan… diferente… Completa. No mas una niña… una mujer. Una mujer que, con tan sólo recordarlo, podía jurar que todavía sentía la tersa y varonil mano recorrer su piel.

Lo vivido la noche anterior… Todo, perfecto: el descubrimiento de nuevas sensaciones; emociones y sentimientos encontrados. La unión, al fin, de sus cuerpos y de sus almas, que durante siglos habían pedido a gritos su complemento, su otra mitad.

Y esa mañana, simplemente, sublime. Con sólo recordarlo, su piel se erizaba bajo un exquisito cosquilleo:

**Flash Back**

Con una tenue claridad atravesando las blancas cortinas y una suave brisa colándose por la entreabierta ventana, la oscura habitación comenzó a mostrar su interior.

Recostada bajo la ligera sabana, Serena empezó a despertar al sentir la suave brisa rozar su mejilla. Entreabriendo los ojos, intentó reconocer su alrededor…

Un segundo después, un claro y encantador nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y un cosquilleo nació en su estomago.

Sin apenas moverse, Serena reconoció el lugar pero, más que nada, notó la calidez que brotaba del desnudo pecho de su amado en donde ella estaba recostada.

Ahogando un suspiro de dicha al recordar todo, la contenta rubia, mordiendo su labio inferior, reprimió un grito de felicidad.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados uno junto al otro. Él, abrazando firmemente la cintura de la rubia, y ella, recostada sobre su pecho.

La felicidad de la rubia era enorme y sin poder evitarlo abrazó efusivamente al pelinegro, quien de inmediato respondió de la misma forma.

La jovencita levantó el rostro ligeramente, encontrándose con un par de varoniles pupilas azules, las cuales la observaron con total adoración.

Instintivamente la jovencita acarició con suavidad el rostro de él, sonriendo con timidez susurró con amor:

-"¡Hola Amor!… Buenos días."-

Sonriendo con absoluta ternura, Darien respondió suavemente –"¡Hola Princesa!… Sin duda, el mejor de mis días"-

Serena sonrió sonrojándose, aún así correspondió entregándole un corto beso.

-"Soy feliz, Darien. Muy feliz"-

-"Igual yo Serena. Amanecer a tu lado, ver tu rostro, sentir tu presencia, dedicarte mis primeras palabras… es lo mejor de mi día"- acariciando con ternura el femenino rostro que ya comenzaba a sonrojarse, añadió –"Serás mi esposa… mi felicidad. Cada día de mi vida un 'Te amo' será mi saludo y 'te amare por siempre' mi despedida"-

-"Darien…"- murmuró enternecida sintiéndose derretir al escucharlo hablar.

Con delicadeza el pelinegro la acercó a él y con extremo cariño selló sus labios en un profundo beso.

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Serena…"- la voz de Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Uhm?"- la rubia alcanzó a balbucear algo distraída.

-"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma?"- cuestionó la peliazul preocupada. Serena notó como sus tres amigas la observaron con interés, entonces respondió con cierto nerviosismo:

-"N-no… Amy. ¿P-por qué piensas eso? Estoy bien"-

Algo confundida, Lita la interrogó –"Serena, es que… bueno ¿sucedió algo? ¿Ayer, después de verte?... ¿Algo nuevo?"-

Instintivamente y sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron a más no poder, tan así que con claridad pudo sentir que su rostro ardía. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las chicas.

Lita se confundió más, Amy se preocupó seriamente, pero Mina… Mina la observó inquisitivamente, sin poder reprimir una picara sonrisa. ¿Acaso era posible?... Si lo meditaba por unos segundos no se debía ser muy inteligente para descubrir que lo único que podía cambiar el ánimo de su amiga, sin duda, era Darien.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Mina, Amy intentaba tomar la temperatura de Serena, quien la esquivó retrocediendo unos pasos, negando efusivamente con los brazos y con el rostro.

-"En serio. Estoy bien"- repitió la rubia con alegría.

Mina estaba por comentar algo cuando, de pronto, su mirada se clavó en un punto en especifico. Sus pensamientos frenaron, su cuerpo se congeló, su respiración se detuvo y divertidamente su boca se abrió por la sorpresa: Frente a ella, justo delante de sus ojos y como en cámara lenta, un destello dorado bailó al compas del movimiento de la mano de Serena.

Reaccionando y sin poder evitarlo, Mina lanzó un gritillo de emoción que hizo brincar a sus tres amigas, y efusivamente se lanzó sobre Serena tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-"¡Es un anillo de compromiso!"- estalló Mina de felicidad.

Con una inhumana rapidez, Amy y Lita desviaron su mirada hacia la preciada joya, reaccionando igual que la rubia.

Serena, algo nerviosa y sintiéndose atrapada, sólo atinó a asentir o negar con el rostro al exhaustivo interrogatorio.

De un momento a otro, y con extrema alegría, las tres chicas abrazaron a su amiga quien agradeció con felicidad el gesto, puesto que sabía y podía sentir, era sincero.

Con emoción Mina comenzó a andar, seguida de las demás chicas, planeando en voz alta lo que necesitarían para celebrar tan esperado acontecimiento.

-"¡Necesitamos celebrarlo! Debe ser… ¡una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Para los novios! Al fin Darien se animó a dar el paso… ya se estaba tardando"- añadió mirando a Serena, quien desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

Lita sonrió con resignación –"Pero Mina, si querías que fuera sorpresa no debías planearlo ahora…"-

Algo distraída, Mina continuó –"Tenemos mucho trabajo: Lita, tu estas a cargo de la comida; Amy, tu de las invitaciones; Rei del lugar; y yo de la música…"-

Durante todo el camino a la escuela, Serena fue testigo de la planeación de su fiesta 'sorpresa'. Felizmente, Serena agradecía el acto. Sin duda sus amigas eran las mejores. Su preocupación, y por supuesto, la alegría por su felicidad que estaban demostrándole eran invaluables. Un sentimiento de extremo cariño la embargó.

-"Gracias, chicas"- susurró con sinceridad.

A pesar de la plática, las tres chicas escucharon con claridad. Amy, Lita y Mina respondieron con una cálida sonrisa.

En otro sitio, lejos de ahí.

En una de las desiertas zonas del parque No.10, dos siluetas se dejaron ver. Dos hombres. El primero de ellos, con el ensombrecido, pero aún así apuesto rostro, Den Daichi. El segundo, acercándose solemnemente y con una arrogante mirada, Jedite.

-"¿Qué sucede, Jedite?"- cuestionó el primero, algo fastidiado.

-"Su hermano, el Príncipe Endimión, ha enviado un mensaje."-

Den frunció el ceño, extrañado. Algo incrédulo extendió la mano e inmediatamente Jedite entregó una nota sellada. Lentamente Den rompió el sello y leyó con interés. Jedite, intentando adivinar el contenido observó con atención el rostro del joven. Un momento después, una burlesca sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro.

-"Muy bien, Jedite. Finalmente obtendré lo que deseo."-

Ya en la preparatoria y a la hora del almuerzo las cuatro chicas se encontraban nuevamente reunidas comentando con alegría sobre todo a la vez.

Estando ensimismadas en su conversación, fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por la bulla y grititos de emoción de un grupo de chicas cerca de ahí. Al parecer rodeaban eufóricamente algo o a alguien.

Las cuatro chicas observaron con curiosidad la escena, pero fue Mina quien, quizá presintiendo algo o reaccionando con más rapidez, se acercó al grupo de jovencitas. Una vez ahí, los comentarios tuvieron sentido:

-"Woaw… ¡son fantásticos!... ¡su regreso nos emociona tanto!... ¡Eres nuestro favorito!... ¡el mas apuesto!... ¡su regreso ha sido publicado hoy!... ¡fírmanos tu foto!."-

Intentando observar mas allá de lo que el montón de chicas permitían, Mina localizó su objetivo. En medio de todas ellas y con una expresión que era mezcla de fastidio y atractiva soberbia, se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados: Yaten.

Mina sintió como la sangre comenzó a hervirle y su indignidad aumentó al ver como esas encimadas le sonreían y con atrevimiento tomaban de la mano o del brazo a su incomodo novio.

Con una entereza casi sobrenatural, Mina se hizo paso entre las jóvenes y se colocó delante del sorprendido chico. Con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su molestia, la rubia tomó del brazo a Yaten y dirigiéndose a las fanáticas exclamó:

-"Que quede claro de una buena vez: Pueden ver, decir, escuchar y hasta pedir, ¡pero no tocar! Mina Aino esta aquí ¡y es una novia que no comparte!..."-

Bajo la atenta mirada de Yaten, Mina les mantuvo la mirada a las jovencitas, quienes habían quedado en silencio total, esperando alguna reacción del chico.

Un segundo después y sonriendo atractivamente, Yaten tomó con posesión la cintura de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia él, para terminar comentando, con su acostumbrada altivez y como lo más normal del mundo:

-"Bueno, espero que haya quedado claro"-

Bajo la atenta mirada de las shokeadas jóvenes, la pareja se alejó sin volver el rostro.

…

Minutos después, Mina y Yaten se encontraban en uno de los desiertos gimnasios.

Sentados en uno de los rincones, alejados de todos para no llamar la atención. Mina, sentada delante de Yaten, recargada sobre su pecho, aún tomándolo de la mano, susurró:

-"¿Te has molestado?"-

Yaten, extrañamente relajado, soltó un suspiro y respondió casi al oído de ella, provocándole un exquisito cosquilleo:

-"No ¿por qué he de estarlo? Sabes bien que me incomodan esas situaciones, y de hecho me has salvado de ellas."-

Mina sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta –"Sé que es parte de tu trabajo pero, el sólo pensar en que esas tipas te asedien de esa forma… quiero decir…"- la rubia se sonrojó levemente –"sé que yo fui una de ellas, pero ¿qué tal si alguna intenta sobrepasarse contigo?"-

Yaten sonrió abiertamente ante la ocurrencia de la joven, entonces comentó con diversión –"En ese caso ya no necesitare guardaespaldas, ¿cierto?"-

La rubia reprimió una sonrisa y levemente codeó al chico en su estomago.

-"¡Ouch!"- exclamo él, cerrando un ojo.

-"Chistoso…"- reclamó ella.

Yaten tomó con dulzura el rostro de la chica, levantándolo con lentitud, susurrando sólo para ella:

-"Gracias Mina, por estar conmigo. Sé que a partir de ahora, nunca más volveré a sentirme sólo."-

Mina, sonrosada, sonrió enternecida ante lo escuchado, sintiendo un anhelante hormigueo recorrer su piel al contacto con el joven, y un exquisito hueco en el estomago al sentir sus labios acariciar los suyos.

-"Nunca más Yaten… no estarás solo, yo estaré contigo."-

Esa tarde, Serena esperaba en casa a Lita ya que, como era costumbre, habían quedado de verse todas juntas en el Templo Hikagua.

La alegre jovencita sonreía. De cierta forma se sentía tan feliz a pesar de lo que sabía todavía debía resolverse; pero, estar unida a Darien como nunca antes y que su futuro comenzara a formarse, le provocaba una indescriptible calidez en su pecho. Además, todo a su alrededor era felicidad: Mina estaba con Yaten y se notaba que él la quería mucho; Rei por fin correspondía a Nicolas y se notaba tan dichosa; Amy, bueno, ella se veía más radiante que nunca, como pocas veces la había visto, y estaba segura que eso se debía a Taiki, aunque su amiga no había admitido nada aún; y Lita, ella… ella simplemente brillaba, por alguna razón que todavía no entendía pero que no era malo, la castaña se veía tan dichosa, tan feliz, su rostro irradiaba luz…

Serena suspiró sonoramente y con alegría se abrazó a ella misma. No podía ser más perfecto.

Después de unos minutos mamá Ikuko llegó a casa. Al ver a su hija, quien la recibió con un abrazo, mamá Ikuko sonrió con calidez al constatar que la rubia ya se encontraba mejor, mucho mejor.

-"Serena, si vas a salir llévate un paraguas, ¿de acuerdo?"-

La joven le sonrió con extrañeza y comentó –"Pero mamá, el día esta esplendido y el reporte climático lo confirma…"-

-"Vamos jovencita. Alcance a notar un par de nubes y es mejor prevenir, ¿no?"-

-"De acuerdo, mamá"- respondió con alegría.

Momento después Lita llegó por ella.

...

Un par de horas más tarde las cinco chicas se encontraban juntas en el Templo. Un fresco atardecer las rodeaba y en un rato más el sol desaparecería en el horizonte.

El ambiente era armónico, como siempre con una que otra rabieta provocadas para romper tensiones; las alegres jovencitas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, dejando escapar risas y gritillos de emoción.

De un momento a otro, Lita Kino se limitó a observar y escuchar a sus amigas, la forma en que compartían sus emociones y sentimientos y lo dichosas que se veían. De cierta forma entendió que la felicidad que la embargaba debía exteriorizarla, muy a pesar de las circunstancias, ella deseaba abrir su corazón a sus mejores amigas.

-"Chicas, yo…"- susurró.

Las cuatro alegres miradas se posaron en ella, esperando.

-"Yo… quisiera…"- intentando comentar se sintió interrumpida al notar un cambio en la mirada de Rei, quien observaba a alguien detrás de ella.

Instintivamente todas desviaron el rostro hacia el mismo punto: la entrada al Templo. Ahí, y yendo hacia ellas, estaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

Serena, con la sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a ellas saludándolas. Por alguna extraña razón, la rubia pasó por alto lo que las demás no: las recién llegadas se notaban seriamente preocupadas.

-"¡Haruka! No sabía que vendrían."- comentó Serena con alegría.

-"¿Qué tal Cabeza de Bombón…?"- saludó la aludida correspondiendo el afecto. Un segundo después su rostro se volvió a enseriar. –"Nosotras… nosotras no traemos buenas noticias."-

Serena la vio con confusión, y al notar la seriedad en el rostro de las jóvenes, su sonrisa también se fue borrando.

-"¿Que sucede, Haruka?"- cuestionó, comenzando a preocuparse también.

El resto de las chicas se acercó a ellas. Haruka guardó silencio por un momento, intentando meditar sus palabras. Entonces declaró:

-"Tenemos información que nos hace creer que… que Darien ha ido a un encuentro con Daichi."-

-"¿Qué?"- exclamaron todas a la vez. Serena, con la mirada angustiada, se llevó una mano al pecho y una a la cabeza, algo mareada, negando inconscientemente con el rostro, susurrando mas para ella misma:

-"No… Darien… Él no. Deber ser un error."-

Michiru contempló la incertidumbre en los ojos de la rubia y comentó con suavidad –"Darien intenta resolver los fantasma de su pasado. Finalmente, él es su hermano, y debe ser muy difícil aceptar su rencor"-

Serena cerró los ojos –"¿Donde?"-

Hotaru, adelantándose a cualquier otra reacción, contestó con suavidad –"Una leve energía se ha dejado sentir en el mismo edificio de la vez anterior. Creemos que es el punto de reunión"-

La afectada rubia asintió y sin previo aviso giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, siendo detenida por una fuerte mano que la tomó del brazo. Al girar el rostro, la mirada de Haruka fue quien la recibió.

Serena, comenzando a perder la paciencia, observó la bella escena detrás de la atractiva rubia: el atardecer, en su clímax, y los últimos rayos del sol escapando entre las nubes.

-"¿Intentas detenerme? ¿Qué me dirás ahora, Haruka?"- Cuestionó la afectada joven –"¿Qué es peligroso? ¿Qué no debo ir?... ¡Se trata de Darien!... de Darién…"-

-"No Cabeza de Bombón…"- respondió la aludida con compresión –"… Nosotras te acompañaremos"-

La mirada de Serena se ablandó, no esperaba esa respuesta. Girando el rostro hacia cada una de las chicas, estas le devolvieron una sonrisa y un gesto de absoluto apoyo, decidiendo transformarse en el acto.

La rubia sonrió esperanzada, conmovida por la incondicionalidad de sus amigas, pero sobre todo, por poder corresponder algún día de la forma en que ellas lo merecían.

En otro sitio, lejos de ahí.

En una desierta azotea de un imponente edificio se encontraban dos masculinas siluetas, alejadas una de la otra sólo lo suficiente.

En un extremo, un apuesto pelinegro de ojos azules, de noble mirada y tristes facciones: Darien Chiba, quien observaba con determinación el extremo opuesto del lugar, en donde otro joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes le devolvía una mirada llena de rencor y odio; sin embargo, para Darien no pasó desapercibido que esos ojos también reflejaban un profundo dolor.

El ojiazul sintió una opresión en el pecho, su culpabilidad lo atormentaba. Su arrepentimiento ya no bastaba, necesitaba su perdón para poder ser completamente feliz a su Princesa.

Den Daichi miró con fijeza a Darien y son poder evitarlo todo el odio y el aborrecimiento lo envolvió. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto… tanto que dolía… lo lastimaba. Haber despertado después de una muerte tan precipitada y ser azotado con una serie de confusos recuerdos que terminaban con su hermano asesinándolo… era doloroso. Darse cuenta que ese al que tanto admiró en el pasado, y al que en verdad quería por ser no sólo su hermano sino también su mejor amigo, lo hubiese traicionado de tan cruel forma.

Después de un momento de silencio Darien decidió hablar –"Den, hermano…"-

-"No soy tu hermano… Darién."- cortó bruscamente el ojiverde.

-"Lo eres"- insistió el aludido, añadiendo con tristeza –"Antes y ahora, eres mi hermano… No sé que cruel broma nos ha jugado el destino pero, también nos ha separado en esta nueva vida."-

Den frunció el ceño y cerró los puños, soltando con brusquedad –"No me interesa. Jamás me hiciste falta, nunca te necesite ni a ti ni a nadie, pude valerme por mi mismo y salí adelante… sólo."-

Darien ensombreció el rostro observando cómo Den apretaba su puño, tensándose ante cada palabra y recibiéndolas como un golpe. A pesar de la dureza de su voz, Darien comprendió el dolor impregnado en ella, porque se daba cuenta que también había sufrido tanto como él, añorando a alguien a quien ni siquiera recordaban.

-"Lo siento, Den. Lo lamento."- la tristeza se marcó más en los ojos azules –"Yo… no quise abandonarte"-

-"¡Pero lo hiciste!"- escupió el ojiverde con rencor –"Como antes, como siempre…"-

Darien bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento. Den añadió –"Basta de tonterías. He venido a este sitio con un sólo propósito…"- sonriendo con arrogancia, el joven pelinegro provocó una fuerte ráfaga de aire produciendo así una transformación en él. Su ropa fue suplantada por una impecable y elegante armadura negra y una imponente espada enfundada.

Darien negó inconscientemente –"No he venido a pelear. No deseo hacerte daño"-

Pan rió con sorna e incrédulo miró alrededor, exclamando –"Sin embargo, has preparado todo esto…"-

-"Ha sido una precaución. Pero no luchare contra ti"-

El ojiverde sintió hervir su sangre por el odio contenido y con extremo coraje exclamó –"¡Sabes también como yo que este tormento que invade mi alma sólo acabara con tu muerte o con la mía!"-

Darien negó con nostalgia susurrando –"Hay otra forma, Pan. Tu perdón"- sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en su interior, el ojiazul bajó la vista, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y con infinita tristeza continuó –"Perdóname Pan. Tu perdón y mi arrepentimiento nos dará paz… perdóname, hermano"-

El odio y el herido orgullo de Pan explotó en su interior, sus puños se cerraron precipitadamente y su rostro se desfiguró por el rencor. Su energía comenzó a surgir, rodeándolo, provocando fuertes ráfagas de aire mientras que en su interior su sangre hervía por el odio, el sufrimiento, el dolor, la tristeza e impotencia contenida… todo a la vez que, sintiéndose incomprendido, gritaba con furia:

-"¡NOOO! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo perdonar! ¡Te odio!... ¡TÚ! Mi propio hermano…"- Darien recibió con dolor la acusación, mientras que Pan continuó con total rencor –"Aquel que quise y admire tanto, ¡aquel al que le hubiese confiado mi propia vida!..."- Pan se detuvo un segundo, bajando la mirada sus ojos comenzaron a arder y su voz amenazó con quebrarse. Con marcado sufrimiento susurró –"Cada vez que cierro los ojos, te veo Endimión… Nuestra única batalla, el último ataque, por la espalda… y después, dolor… ¡Mi última imagen eres tu viéndome morir!"-

Darien dejó escapar un par de dolorosas lágrimas que parecían quemar su piel. El sufrimiento de su hermano lo lastimaba y saber que él era el causante lo asqueaba ¿Qué clase de monstruo había sido Endimión, él, para poder asesinar a su propio hermano?

Pan levantó nuevamente la vista y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse –"No me importa lo que pienses. Clamo venganza, y te defiendas o no, tomare tu vida y recuperare lo que ya era mío"- De pronto hizo estallar su energía y desenfundó su espada.

Darien, con la mirada sumamente triste, bajó el rostro e invocó ráfagas de aire que lo rodearon. Acto seguido su vestimenta cambio por una negra armadura -"Lo siento, Pan, pero no puedo permitirlo. No puedo entregarte mi vida porque ya no me pertenece…"- Pan endureció su mirada y Endimión añadió con suavidad –"…le pertenece a ella, sólo a ella."-

Totalmente enfurecido, Pan se lanzó al ataque blandiendo su espada, resonando en el lugar el choque de acero al ser bloqueado decididamente por la espada de Endimión.

Aún en el Templo Hikagua.

Serena Tsukino observaba con agradecimiento a las ocho Sailor Scouts frente a ella. Un ligero pensamiento de nostalgia la asaltó, de cierta forma extrañaba mucho esos tiempos en que ella también era una Sailor, y que junto a sus amigas luchaba por el amor y la justicia… Ahora, ahora no era más que quizá una carga, una pesada carga.

Con la mirada llena de decisión, Sailor Uranos ordenó –"¡Debemos apresurarnos!"-

-"¡Si!"- afirmaron todas al unísono.

Sailor Venus estaba por dirigir la salida cuando se percató, al mismo tiempo que las demás, de una conocida energía. Totalmente sorprendidas todas dirigieron la vista al mismo punto: la entrada al Templo.

Ahí, y con la mirada llena de arrogancia y autoritarismo, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Malachite.

Instintivamente, Uranos y Jupiter se colocaron frente a Serena, en guardia. Todas observaron al inesperado General con desconfianza, entonces, detrás del grupo se dejó escuchar una sonora y burlesca risa perteneciente a un segundo General que en ese momento se dejó ver: Zoycite.

Neptune y Plut tomaron su lugar detrás de Serena dándole frente al rubio y burlesco General.

Todas se pusieron en guardia pero fue Saturn quien firmemente permaneció justo al lado de Serena, la cual no daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mars reclamó con fuerza –"¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-

Sonriendo con burla y cierto desprecio, Malachite contestó –"Seguimos ordenes. Y nuestras ordenes son las de cuidar a esa niña a la que también protegen."-

Serena, Mercury y Venus se notaron totalmente confundidas, pero Uranos endureció más el rostro y furiosa exclamó –"¡Ella no necesita su protección! Nosotras somos suficientes"-

Zoycite rió una vez más y añadió con superioridad –"También debemos impedir que ella salga de este sitio"- jactándose ante las sorprendidas miradas prosiguió –"Además, es peligroso, por lo tanto no debemos dejarla ir"-

Jupiter se notó molesta –"¿Intentaran detenernos?"-

Malachite contestó sin verla –"Poco nos importa lo que hagan o no. Pero la Princesa se queda"-

Serena sintió como sus emociones comenzaron a inquietarse y su desesperación a crecer, entonces reclamó totalmente afectada –"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Pan hace esto?"-

Malachite volvió a sonreír y posó maquiavélicamente la mirada en la triste rubia, contestando –"El caso es, **Princesa**…"- remarcando con soberbia la palabra –"que las ordenes en realidad son de Endimión"-

Todas, totalmente confundidas, se observaron mutuamente mientras que Serena negaba inconscientemente con el rostro, incrédula a lo escuchado. Pudo sentir como un desconocido pero tormentoso nudo se colocó en su pecho, oprimiéndolo, tensando sus músculos, latiendo como si tuviera vida propia, confundiendo su mente y sus sentidos. Un sentimiento de dolor, de miedo, anhelo, tristeza, y desesperación la invadió.

Venus contempló como su amiga se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, entonces, decidida a ayudarla pensó con rapidez, tomando una decisión. Con determinación se acercó a Serena y susurró lo suficiente para que las demás también escucharan:

-"No te preocupes, Serena. Déjalo en nuestras manos"- cerrando un ojo en complicidad añadió –"Intentaremos llegar hasta él y lo ayudaremos"-

Algo extrañada y apenas comprendiendo, Serena asintió automáticamente. Venus sonrió de vuelta, entonces ordenó con determinación:

-"¡Vamos chicas! ¡Ahora!"-

Acto seguido y con suma rapidez, casi como si se esfumaran en el aire, Mercury, Neptune, Mars y Venus se separaron del grupo y se alejaron con velocidad hacia una misma dirección.

Un segundo después, Zoycite rió con sorna –"Es inútil. Hagan lo que hagan no podrán llegar hasta ellos"- Uranos y Plut fruncieron el ceño, Zoycite continuó –"¿Notaron la energía que cubre el lugar? Se trata de Jedite y Neflyte"- Jupiter reaccionó al escuchar el nombre –"Ellos han creado un campo de fuerza alrededor… irrompible. Nada lo atravesara, ni siquiera el poder de todas las Sailors juntas"-

Serena sintió como la opresión en su pecho aumentaba, así como su miedo. Al percatarse del temblor en la manos de la rubia, Malachite añadió con desprecio –"Orden, por supuesto, también de Endimión."-

La asustada joven se llevó una mano a los labios, sus pensamientos empezaban a traicionarla. ¿Qué es lo que Endimión pretendía? ¿Por qué estaba haciéndola a un lado? ¿Por qué seguía tratándola como a una niña?... ¡¿Por qué estaba sintiendo un temeroso temblor en su corazón?

Sailor Uranos, no queriendo quedarse de brazos cruzados, intentó reflexionar sobre la situación. Unos segundos después vio de reojo a Jupiter, quien en complicidad le devolvió la mirada asintiendo con firmeza. Claramente, ambas sabían que debían hacer todo lo posible para poder alcanzar a sus amigas y ayudarlas a romper la barrera.

Con dureza, Uranos exclamó –"Digan lo que digan ¡Ustedes no nos detendrán! Hicimos una promesa y nuestra obligación es cumplirla. Impediremos esa batalla así tengamos que pasar sobre ustedes"-

Las cuatro Sailors cruzaron miradas llenas de decisión, Serena, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse asustada: lo que menos deseaba era provocar batallas… aún así, guardó silencio, ya que lo que más le preocupaba era Darien, y sabía que ellas lo hacían también por él.

Malachite dibujó en su rostro una cruel sonrisa y Zoycite se rió con burla. Uranos reclamó con fuerza –"Por ultimas vez Generales ¡retírense!"-

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Uranos frunció el ceño y sus facciones se endurecieron, entonces a su lado, otra atacó con furia:

-"¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!"-

Malachite contempló el ataque y sonriendo con arrogancia lo esquivó con facilidad, sin embargo, justo en el punto en el que se había detenido, una rápida silueta lo sorprendió lanzando una fuerte patada que a duras penas pudo bloquear. A pesar de ello, el aturdido General trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás. Ya no sonreía. Sailor Uranos, justo delante de él, sonrió con jactancia.

Instintivamente, Zoycite, al contemplar la escena, avanzó apenas un paso cuando vio venir el ataque de Plut.

-"Grito… Mortal"-

El rubio General pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque pero velozmente fue embestido por la guerrera quien se enfrentó a él en una ardua pelea. Entonces, aprovechando la distracción de ambos guerreros, Jupiter y Saturn tomaron decididamente las manos de una asustada Serena y corrieron intentando alejarse.

Cuando Malachite fue consciente de la intención de las jóvenes, enfureció, y con rapidez, cuando esquivaba uno de los golpes, giró sobre sí mismo y con suma fuerza golpeó en el abdomen a una sorprendida Uranos que no esperaba ese ataque, siendo dolorosamente lanzada unos metros atrás. Entonces, el brusco General, haciendo uso de sus poderes, creó una esfera de retención encerrando dentro a las tres chicas que intentaban huir. Serena, viéndose prisionera y comenzando a aturdirse, quiso intentar atravesar la esfera pero Jupiter la detuvo tomándola del brazo y negando con el rostro.

-"No te acerques, Serena. Ya pasamos por esto una vez…"-

La confundida rubia observó alrededor reconociendo la energía, y regresando la mirada hacia la castaña comenzó a sentirse vagamente mareada, entonces reparó en que el aire estaba haciendo falta.

Sintiéndose débil, Serena cayó de rodillas y a su lado Jupiter se rehusaba a darse por vencida. Sin embargo, la tercera prisionera, notándose levemente aturdida, observaba alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar y encontrar la forma de salir. Un segundo después, Saturn, con la mirada llena de determinación, levantó su alabarda y con velocidad la giró sobre sí misma para terminar clavándola con extrema fuerza en un punto de la esfera.

Segundos antes, en el exterior, cuando Uranos fue testigo del encierro de sus compañeras, intentó llegar hasta ellas pero fue detenida por el contraataque de Malachite.

-"¡Libéralas!"- alcanzó a reclamar la rubia guerrera.

Malachite sonrió con superioridad y respondió –"Deténganse y considerare hacerlo"-

Cerca de ahí, Plut observaba de reojo y con preocupación la situación de las jovencitas mientras que batallaba contra Zoycite.

Entonces, para sorpresa de los cuatro combatientes, la esfera de energía comenzó a desquebrajarse tal cual cristal y repentinamente estalló en mil pedazos, liberando así a sus prisioneras.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente, Malachite contemplo a la Sailor responsable de haber destruido su técnica como si se tratara de nada. La pequeña figura de la pelinegra parecía querer engañar a sus contrincantes, pero la forma en que ella clavaba esa profunda mirada violeta inspiraba de cierta forma algo de miedo, después de todo no era cualquier guerrera… era Sailor Saturn, la Sailor de la destrucción, aquella que en el pasado y a diferencia de sus compañeras, jamás puso un pie en la Tierra por el peligro que representaba. Su nombre y su imagen causaban terror en aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de salir vivos después de verla combatir.

Malachite fijó después su mirada en Zoycite, quien entendiendo sus intenciones, asintió con lentitud. Entonces, y de forma inesperada, ambos Generales con idénticos movimientos de manos, crearon un tipo de argollas electromagnéticas que fueron lanzadas instantáneamente hacia las combatientes. Siendo tomadas por sorpresa, las cuatro guerreras se vieron rodeadas de manera individual por estos anillos que inmovilizaron sus brazos y sus cuerpos.

Las chicas, encontrándose atrapadas sintieron nacer desde las argollas choques eléctricos que quemaban tanto por dentro como por fuera causándoles ataques de dolor y de impotencia.

-"¡Ahggg! ¡Aaahhhh!"-

Serena fue testigo del dolor de sus amigas, y con miedo y angustia suplicó –"Nooo! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta!"-

Llegando junto a Jupiter, la afligida rubia sujetó la argolla, la cual reaccionó aumentando la potencia de los choques, electrocutando también a Serena.

-"¡Basta! Deténganse por favor"- suplicó nuevamente observando a Malachite quien hizo caso omiso.

Serena estaba por continuar suplicando cuando un poderoso haz de luz le dio de lleno a un desprevenido Zoycite por uno de sus flancos, provocando así la liberación de Saturn y de Plut, quienes instintivamente atacaron a Malachite el cual a duras penas y pudo esquivarlas, aunque sin poder evitarlo perdió el control sobre la técnica, liberándose así las otras dos guerreras.

Con curiosidad todos volvieron la mirada hacia el punto de donde el ataque surgió. De entre las sombras se dejó ver una masculina figura: un joven de largos cabellos negros y plateada armadura.

La mirada de Serena se iluminó mientras susurraba –"Seiya…"-

La noche comenzaba y la luna se dejaba ver en lo alto. Varios minutos habían pasado cuando las cuatro Sailors Scouts llegaron al lugar predestinado. Las guerreras contemplaban con desconfianza el imponente edificio. No había necesidad de palabras, todas podían sentir la extraña energía que cubría el lugar.

Sailor Neptune invocó su espejo y reflejó con él la imagen del edificio, entonces, como si apareciera de la nada, todas observaron con claridad algo parecido a una gruesa cortina dorada rodear todo el sitio.

Mercury invocó sus accesorios de análisis, mientras que Mars se acercaba con cautela al campo de protección intentando conocer su función.

Después de unos minutos Mercury explicó a las demás –"Es un campo de energía que cubre todo el edificio, no ha dejado ningún punto de entrada."-

Venus y Neptune observaron intrigadas la barrera, esta ultima cuestionoó–"¿Puedes encontrar su origen?"-

Mercury asintió sin levantar la vista mientras continuaba calculando, momentos después afirmó –"La fuente viene de dos puntos diferentes: extremos opuestos, norte y sur del mismo edificio"-

Venus, con preocupación en el rostro ordenó con suavidad –"Separémonos. Debemos encontrar la forma de romper el campo"-

Neptune añadió –"Tengan cuidado, Jedite y Neflyte son los causantes de esto"-

Asintiendo en total acuerdo, Mars y Mercury se alejaron juntas mientras que Venus y Neptune comenzaron su propia búsqueda.

En el Templo.

-"Seiya…"- susurró Serena agradecida.

Malachite enfureció al ver derribar a su compañero –"¡Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia!"-

Seiya Kou, envestido por una ligera armadura plateada, sonrió con atractiva arrogancia mientras observaba a las Sailors liberarse.

Uranos, sintiéndose herida más en su orgullo, hizo caso omiso a la presencia del joven. Con decisión se lanzó nuevamente al ataque contra Malachite, y Plut hizo lo mismo contra Zoycite. Ambas Sailors hicieron uso de sus poderosos ataques intentando acabar con sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto, el apuesto pelinegro se acercó a Serena, quien lucía afectada y triste. El joven paseó su mirada en la chica y alcanzó a distinguir las leves quemaduras en sus manos, las cuales temblaban.

-"¿Estás bien, Bombón?"- susurró con preocupación.

La afectada rubia bajó la vista y sintiendo una presión en el pecho contestó en un murmullo apenas audible –"Darien… Darien está luchando con su hermano"- el pelinegro notó como la voz de ella amenazaba con quebrarse –"y… y ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar cualquier intervención"-

-"¿Temes por él?"-

Serena apretó los labios y sus ojos se cristalizaron –"¡Temo por todo! ¨¡Por él! ¡Y por Den! ¡Por mis amigas! No quiero que nadie salga lastimado…"-

Seiya contempló con tristeza a la atormentada joven frente a él. Ella continuó –"Sé que… que Den no es una mala persona. Él ha sufrido mucho y se encuentra confundido, cegado… ¡Confió en que Den, en que Pan reaccionara! Él no será capaz de… de…"- comenzando a ahogarse por el llanto que amenazaba con surgir, Serena no fue capaz de ni siquiera pronunciar las palabras que la asustaban.

Seiya la miró con nostalgia, la forma en que ella trataba de autoconvencerse y la fe que tenía sobre todas las personas era grande. Él susurró junto a ella:

-"Bombón. No puedes afirmar algo así. No puedes confiar tan ciegamente en alguien a quien recién conoces. Tus Guardianas tratan de decírtelo, ellas intentan detener a aquel que amenaza tu futuro. Tal vez pienses en que Pan reaccionara, pero ¿Que sientes? ¿Qué te está diciendo tu corazón?"-

Serena levantó quedamente la mirada y vio las batallas que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos. Ahogando un sollozo, Serena volvió a sentir con más fuerza ese nudo que oprimía en su interior, apretando su pecho y su corazón, llenándola de miedo y desesperanza.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, la aturdida joven cerró los ojos e intentando omitir los sonidos de la batalla, concentró todos sus sentidos en busca de la preciada presencia que necesitaba sentir. Un instante después pudo encontrarlo; la energía de Endimión se sentía a lo lejos pero intacta, y tal como se esperaba, Pan estaba junto a él.

Concentrando sus sentidos, Serena casi podía sentir los movimientos de ellos y por lo tanto, la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Cada ataque, cada golpe y embestida resonó en su mente, afligiéndola aún más…

Dolorosamente, Serena sintió nacer un mal presentimiento al constatar que cada arremetida era de Pan, que cada instante sus ataques eran más rápidos y fatales…

-"¡No!"- exclamó totalmente asustada abriendo los ojos. Desesperada, pasó por alto la batalla frente a ella y corrió hacia donde aún podía sentir la otra pelea.

Tomando desprevenidos a todos, Serena intentaba alejarse cuando Malachite reaccionó con rapidez y lanzó sus afilados boomerangs en contra de la rubia. Serena ni siquiera vio venir el ataque hasta que escuchó un leve gemido de dolor cerca de ella. Al girar el rostro, a unos metros de ella, encontró a un herido Seiya que la había protegido con su propio cuerpo.

-"¡Seiya!..." alcanzó a murmurar antes de sentir una fuerte y brusca mano cerrarse en su brazo.

Uranos y las otras Sailors observaron con impotencia lo que su descuido había provocado: Malachite sujetaba firmemente a la rubia.

-"Lo lamento, **Princesa**…"- comentó el Guerrero con soberbia –"pero no puedo dejarla ir"-

Comenzando a rodear el edificio, Sailor Venus y Neptune trataban de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad que ya reinaba. Ese campo de fuerza había cortado la electricidad a varias calles aledañas.

Caminaban con sigilo procurando no ser sorprendidas, entonces encontraron el punto que buscaban. En uno de los extremos del edificio, de pie y de frente a ellas, estaba Neflyte, dentro del campo.

Ambas jóvenes observaron al soberbio General que se encontraba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos. Venus intentó acercarse pero antes de poder tocar el campo fue detenida por Neptune, quien negó con suavidad tomando una piedra y lanzándola, terminando totalmente electrocutada.

No sabiendo qué más podía hacer, la rubia se dirigió a Neflyte –"¡Neflyte! ¡Por favor!..."- A pesar del campo que los separaba, Venus notó un ligero movimiento de cejas dándole a entender que él podía escucharla –"Neflyte, no permitas esto. ¡Déjanos ayudarlo! Impedir que ambos hermanos se lastimen…"- ante la falta de reacción la joven añadió –"¡Neflyte! Sé que puedes oírme… por favor"-

No hubo ningún movimiento. Entonces, Neptune tomó del hombro a la suplicante chica y con la mirada le pidió que se apartara decidiendo atacar.

-"Maremoto… ¡de Neptuno!"-

Ambas Sailors vieron el ataque llegar a su destino pero así también, desaparecer como si nada, dando paso a una inusual absorción de la barrera que terminó devolviendo el ataque desquebrajado en mil pedazos pero con la misma fatal potencia.

Las dos guerreras sólo alcanzaron a fruncir el ceño y cubrirse sin poder comprender completamente lo sucedido, cuando fueron heridas y embestidas fuertemente.

Venus cayó de rodillas por el ataque recibido y Neptune a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie. Ambas mostraban cortes y arañazos.

Venus sintió la impotencia correr en su interior embargándola por completo. Las palabras de Mercury resonaron en su mente: '…_la energía cubre todo el edificio, no ha dejado ningún punto de entrada…_'.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? La barrera quizá era irrompible y Neflyte no parecía querer escuchar razones. ¿Cómo podía llegar hasta Darien? ¿Cómo podía cumplir su promesa?.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar las palabras de Neptune –"Debe haber alguna forma. Quizá si rodeamos… ¿Qué haces?"- cuestionó al ver a Venus tomar posición de ataque.

Con una mirada de coraje y decisión, Venus observó la barrera frente a ella. –"Escuchaste a Mercury, no hay punto débil. La respuesta está aquí"-

-"¡Esa barrera nos devolverá cada ataque que demos!"- exclamó la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

-"Atacare una y otra vez. Así mi cuerpo quede destruido no me detendré… Romperé ese campo y cumpliré mi promesa."-

Ante la incrédula mirada de Neptune, Venus atacó –"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"-

Un segundo después la misma acción ocurrió y Venus se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos esperando el inminente ataque, pero de pronto la presencia de Neptune se sintió frente a ella y levantando el rostro vio como la Outer enfrentó el ataque con su espejo, el cual pareció absorberlo y neutralizarlo.

-"Neptune…"- murmuró la rubia anonadada.

-"Vamos, déjame ayudarte"-

Mostrando una agradecida sonrisa, Venus asintió y atacó de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del imponente edificio, una ardua batalla se llevaba a cabo.

En el lugar se podía escuchar resonar el choque de espadas y gritos de furia.

Pan y Endimión, hermanos de sangre, estaban enfrentándose el uno al otro. Uno, intentando sobrevivir, y el otro, buscando venganza.

Pan atacaba mientras que Endimión esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques. Veloces movimientos y golpes secos; una, dos, tres, cuatro arremetidas rápidamente bloqueadas, enfureciendo todavía más al atacante.

A pesar de la extensión de la pelea, los ataques parecían aumentar en fuerza y velocidad, lo que provocaba que el ojiazul tuviera más dificultades.

-"¡Basta, Pan! Detente…"-intentó.

-"¡Me detendré cuando haya atravesado tu cuerpo!"- escupió lanzando un fuerte golpe que resonó más. En ese instante, Endimión observó el rostro de su hermano, notando como el odio y el rencor lo consumían, pero también el infinito dolor que sus ojos reflejaban suplicando a gritos un mínimo consuelo.

Con una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, Endimión bloqueó cada ataque sin apartar sus ojos de los de Pan, los cuales parecían cristalizarse con cada arremetida.

Pan sintió la mirada de Endimión y atacó con más fuerza y odio. Una infinita impotencia y una mezcla de tristeza comenzaron a consumirlo. Sin detenerse gritó:

-"¿Por qué Endimión?"- su voz se quebró –"¡¿Por qué?"- arremetió con fuerza una vez –"¡¿**Por qué lo hiciste**?"-

…

Las nubes comenzaban a oscurecer en toda la ciudad y un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos.

Serena sintió la fuerte mano aprisionar su brazo y escuchó los gritos de reclamo de Uranos, pero lo que realmente le azotó fue una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, un agudo presentimiento que se instaló en su interior y que crecía a cada instante.

Instintivamente intento zafarse pero la varonil mano apretó el agarre, impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

-"¡No! Darien…"-

…

Endimión bloqueó el fuerte ataque que apenas pudo detener. Cerca de su rostro, los ojos de Pan parecían enrojecer y sus facciones a contorsionarse.

El ojiazul sintió con dolor cada reclamo, cada palabra.

-"¡Me traicionaste!"- Soltó arremetiendo con furia por segunda vez –"¡Confié en ti y me traicionaste!..."- El ojiazul vio venir la potente embestida.

….

Serena, sintiendo con sumo miedo el presentimiento crecer, y todavía sintiendo la energía de su amado casi como si presenciara la pelea, intentó zafarse jalando con fuerza, pero Malachite cerró más los dedos.

-"¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir!"- pidió con los ojos cristalizados.

El insensible General haló con brusquedad a la chica haciendo caso omiso a la suplica.

-"¡Suéltame! Él me necesita… debo ir con Darien"- la desesperada rubia derramó lagrimas de impotencia y su voz se quebró.

Malachite vio como la rubia forcejeaba intentando liberarse, y apretando más el agarre pudo sentir que la estaba lastimando, sin embargo, ella no se detenía.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir!… Déjame ir"- suplicó con desesperación, casi como si sintiera los ataques de Pan sobre ella misma –"¡Por favor!"-

Las Sailors Scouts presenciaron con impotencia la desesperada escena. Uranos observó la marca en el brazo de la jovencita, ocasionada por el General.

-"¡Suéltala! ¡La estas lastimando!"-

…..

El choque de espadas resonó nuevamente cuando Endimión bloqueó justo en el último momento tan tajante golpe.

-"Pan… por favor reflexiona. Olvida y perdona"-

-"¡No! ¡No puedo perdonar!."- Gritó con furia totalmente encolerizado. Con los ojos cristalizados y la voz quebrada señaló su corazón –"¿Cómo me quito este dolor? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo dejo de sentirlo?"- gritó para después atacar por tercera vez lanzando uno, dos, tres, cuatro fuertes golpes que fueron costosamente bloqueados, para terminar lanzando un quinto veloz espadazo que apenas rozó el abdomen del ojiazul pero que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y perder el equilibrio. Pan levantó la espada en lo alto.

…..

Serena sintió con total desesperación que un fatal golpe seria dado. Forcejeando como nunca, intentando liberarse y sollozando con impotencia, la afectada rubia parecía no sentir el dolor en su brazo ni escuchar la pelea a su alrededor.

Jalando con más fuerza, sollozó con dolor –"¡Nooo! ¡Darien! ¡No!"-

….

Casi como si lo hubiese visto venir en cámara lenta, Endimión vio como un oscuro brillo atravesó la mirada de Pan, como éste levantó sagazmente la espada y como un poderoso cumulo de energía se concentró en su afilada punta… Con impotencia, Endimión desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos cuando la espada comenzaba a caer, siendo una dulce rubia la ocupante de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Pan se ensombreció, sus pensamientos y sus emociones se paralizaron mientras sentía como algo en su interior se desquebrajaba… Repentinamente, el recuerdo de la inocente voz de un admirado niño lo inundó: _'Algún día, Endimión, quisiera ser como tú, hermano: leal, fuerte y honorable… y entonces, seré alguien importante…' 'Lo serás, Pan. Lo eres. Eres importante para mí, hermano. Jamás lo olvides…'_

Como si su pasado, sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos lo quemaran por dentro, Pan terminó su ataque dejando caer el pesado golpe y soltando con él un fatal haz de luz, ambos, justo al lado de un anonadado Endimión.

…

Malachite, no permitiendo que la desesperación de la jovencita lo afectara, apretó sin consideración contra la frágil piel de ella. Entonces, se detuvo.

Inexplicablemente Serena se detuvo. Sin poder comprenderlo en su totalidad, la rubia sintió como esa punzada en su corazón se detenía y una anhelante tranquilidad la embargó por completo.

Casi sin poder creerlo y aún observando a lo lejos, una grata sonrisa se formó en sus labios y una infinita paz inundó sus pensamientos.

…..

Endimión escuchó el golpe caer justo a su lado y vio pasar cerca de él el fatal haz de luz que sin duda lo hubiese matado. Entonces, levantando la mirada, contempló a Pan que mantenía la vista baja y un par de lágrimas caer al suelo.

Cayendo de rodillas a un metro de él, Pan, con los puños cerrados susurró entrecortadamente y con marcado dolor.

-"Finalmente… no puedo hacerlo"- Endimión observó con tristeza el sufrimiento del ojiverde –"Al final… no soy como **tú**. Ni siquiera soy capaz… de recuperar mi honor."-

Endimión cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo, cuando de pronto todo se nubló y varias imágenes y voces llegaron a su mente una vez más. Dolorosos recuerdos lo inundaron…

Esa última batalla…

….

'_Siglos antes, en otro sitio, en un lugar desolado en la Tierra._

–"_Somos hermanos, no enemigos. Y esto no resolverá nada."- Inesperadamente, Pan le dio la espalda a Endimión, dispuesto a marcharse. _

_Endimión vio como Pan comenzó a retirarse. Sintió una enorme y dolorosa impotencia crecer dentro de él. Su esperanza para recuperar su derecho se estaba yendo. Cerró los puños y sintió la sangre hervir en su interior._

_Con la voz quebrada, con los ojos cerrados, Endimión ocultó el rostro mientras imploraba:_

_-"Perdóname… Pan, por favor, perdóname"-_

_Pan, totalmente impactado por la forma en que Endimión se estaba quebrando, volvió el rostro sólo para encontrarlo de rodillas y con la vista baja._

_-"¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido, Endimión?"-_

_Con la voz quebrada y con desesperación, Endimión exclamó –"¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo!"-_

_Confundido, Pan negó con el rostro –"¡Mientes! Sé lo que has planeado y no es honorable, hermano"-_

_-"Te equivocas, Pan. Me he enamorado… ¡y ella me ama!"-_

_-"¡Basta Endimión! ¡Basta!"- reclamó Pan desenfundando su espada una vez más, sintiéndose indignado._

_Endimión, quien venía venir ese ataque, comenzó a bloquearlo sintiendo nacer la desesperanza en su interior._

_-"¡Pan! ¡Debes comprender! Me enamore sin planearlo y he sido obstinado… ¡Pero no pienso renunciar a ella!"-_

_Con total indignación Pan arremetió con furia alcanzando a rozar el cuello de Endimión, pasando desapercibido por ambos que con este último ataque una dorada joya cayó._

_El ojiazul perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló unos pasos atrás. Totalmente furioso Pan lo observó con reproche, entonces, un destello dorado llamó su atención. Acercándose con lentitud, Pan tomó con delicadeza un bello relicario con forma de estrella que él había visto antes. _

_-"Esto…"- susurró. _

_El ojiazul entonces reparó en la joya que acababa de perder. Pan cuestionó con extrañeza –"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tienes esto en tu poder?"-_

_Endimión confesó con franqueza –"Es su promesa para mi"-_

_Pan apretó los labios y el relicario en sus manos. Sorprendido y confundido ya que sabía lo que esa joya significaba para la joven Princesa. _

_El joven Príncipe, tragándose su orgullo y aflojando sus músculos asintió con lentitud -"Entiendo. Yo… arreglare las cosas"- Endimión lo observó con sorpresa y agradecimiento. Pan cuestionó lanzándole la joya –"¿En verdad la amas, Endimión?"-._

_-"Como jamás pensé poder hacerlo, Pan. La amo"-_

_-"¿La harás feliz? ¿Y la protegerás?"-_

_-"Así me cueste la vida, la protegeré siempre"-_

_Pan asintió conforme y Endimión sonrió extasiado de alegría al poder corroborar la madurez de su hermano._

_Ambos enfundaron sus espadas, se obsequiaron sonrisas de complicidad y se dieron la espalda dispuestos a marcharse._

_Entonces, sucedió. Pan sintió acercarse una poderosa energía maligna. Volviendo el rostro vio llegar un fatal haz de luz y dirigirse directamente hacia un desprevenido Endimión… Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Pan se interpuso y tomó su lugar frente a su impactado hermano… _

_-"Aaaghh…"-_

_Endimión contempló con horror la escena y vio el rostro de dolor de su hermano mientras era embestido y caía lentamente frente a sus ojos…_

_-"¡Nooo! ¡Pan!"- gritó con desesperación acercándose con rapidez. El angustiado ojiazul sintió sus ojos nublarse mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al herido joven de ojos verdes. Abrumado cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Por qué Pan?... ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?"-_

_Respirando con dificultad y con un marcado dolor, Pan susurró apenas audiblemente –"Porque e-eres mi hermano…"- Endimión sintió una dolorosa opresión en su interior y un sentimiento de impotencia lo inundó._

_-"Espera Pan… Debes resistir. Y-yo… yo puedo llevarte… a la Luna. Ellos podrán ayudarte"-_

_Respirando ya muy lentamente Pan susurró –"No. D-debes… irte… Metallia no nos d-dejara ir a ambos… V-vete y… cumple tu destino, acaba con la N-negafuerza. Recuerda, p-protege a Serenity a costa d-de lo que sea… lo que sea…"-_

_Endimión cerró los puños y ahogó en su interior toda la impotencia y la rabia que lo embargaba. Derramando lágrimas de sufrimiento, con suma tristeza y una opresión latiendo en su pecho, Endimión colocó a Pan en el suelo, y de pie frente a él, totalmente afectado, lo vio con infinito dolor, susurrándole:_

_-"Te lo prometo… hermano… haré lo que sea…"-_

…

Endimión levantó la mirada, totalmente consternado. Esos recuerdos… **Su** recuerdo ¿Cómo era posible que su mente le hubiese hecho una mala jugada? ¿A él y a Pan? ¡Todo era un error! ¡Una trampa! Nunca le hizo daño a Pan, jamás lo hubiese hecho…

Sintiéndose por completo afectado, Endimión experimentó diversos sentimientos: tristeza, alegría, reconforte, miedo… y después de todo, culpa. Cerrando los puños, ahogó un suspiro que de cierta forma tranquilizó su alma y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Con cierta alegría, como si intentara autoconvencerse, susurró –"No lo hice… Jamás te hubiese hecho daño"-

A pesar de la paz y del cariño que las palabras emanaban, estas parecieron quemar en el interior del indignado ojiverde quien, permaneciendo de rodillas y aún con los puños cerrados, endureció su mirada.

Con enojo y odio, Pan reclamó indignado –"¿No te arrepientes, cierto?... Jamás lo harás."-

-"No entiendes, Pan…"- contestó con suavidad –"… Yo no…"-

-"Trágate tus palabras, Endimión. No es necesaria tu compasión. Ya no es necesario."-

Confundido, Endimión frunció el ceño –"¿De qué hablas?"-

Intentando contener su impotencia, Pan desvió el rostro y el odio desapareció de sus facciones para marcarse en él una infinita tristeza.

-"Tal y como te lo he dicho, Endimión… Todo terminara con tu muerte o con la mía."- sus palabras fueron enmarcadas por un trueno que resonó fuertemente.

Confundido, Endimión sintió el miedo en su interior. Entonces, reparó en un singular brillo azul en los puños de Pan. Con temor, el ojiazul contuvo la respiración observando como Pan abría sus manos y el brillo desaparecía; el ojiverde bajó la vista y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas…

Reaccionando con rapidez, Endimión sintió una fuerte energía acercarse y contempló como el mismo haz de luz que era para él estaba regresando con potencia hacia un devastado, y claramente derrotado Pan…

Un grito –"¡No!"-

Un lamento de dolor –"Aaahgg… aahhh…"-

….

'…_Frente a un hermoso lago y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. El jovencito de ojos azules observaba un punto indefinido. Sentado frente al lago, se mantenía sólo y callado. Intentaba concentrarse y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas._

_Un poco alejado de ahí, el niño de ojos verdes lo veía con admiración. Sonreía puesto que estaba feliz de estar aprendiendo tanto de él. Su hermano era tan valiente y audaz. _

_Girando con suavidad el rostro, el apenas joven ojiazul contempló a lo lejos el alegre rostro de su pequeño hermano. Endimión le regaló una cálida sonrisa y Pan lo igualó con inocencia'._

….

Serena Tsukino sintió dolorosamente como la opresión en su pecho se quebraba. Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe sustituida por miedo, sufrimiento, incredulidad. Negando con el rostro y con los ojos cristalizados, con desesperación lanzó un grito de dolor:

-"¡No! ¡Noooo…!"-

Malachite tuvo que apretar más el agarre, impidiéndole irse.

…

Impactado, sorprendido… confundido… Pan levantó quedamente el rostro para encontrarse con unas pupilas azules que, sufriendo, lo observaban con cariño y protección.

Sin poder comprenderlo, Pan vio caer frente a él a un herido Endimión que instintivamente lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo.

…..

La desesperada rubia haló con más fuerza sin darse cuenta del daño sufrido en su piel. Con temor pudo sentir como una energía dorada y la luz que la rodeaba comenzaba a desaparecer…

-"¡Noooo! Darien!- gritó lanzando lágrimas de dolor –"¡Darieeennn!"-

_'Te quiero, Serena… Siempre estaré para ti… Sólo estoy en este mundo por ti… Te amo, Princesa… Nunca me iré de tu lado… Jamás te dejare sola, lo prometo… lo prometo_…'

…

Duramente Endimión cayó de rodillas y con un golpe seco al suelo.

Pan se colocó a un lado del herido pelinegro, quien respirando con dificultad ahogó un quejido de dolor. El confundido ojiverde cuestionó con cierto reproche:

-"¿Por qué…?"-

Mortalmente herido, Endimión susurró entrecortadamente –"Porque… e-eres mi hermano y… cuando importó, tú me protegiste a mí."-

Sin entender las palabras escuchadas, Pan experimentó diversos sentimientos: tristeza, temor, dolor, rabia, impotencia, humillación. Muy a pesar del odio que le tenía, su hermano estaba muriendo por protegerlo de su autodestrucción.

Sin poder evitarlo, Pan dejó escapar un par de lagrimas pero reprochó una vez más –"¿Acaso tu propia conciencia te ha traicionado?... ¿Te das cuenta de la que has hecho?"-

Comprendiendo la magnitud de su decisión, Endimión entristeció a sobremanera cuando la imagen de una bella e inocente rubia le sonrió en sus pensamientos. Con impotencia, Endimión sintió el dolor aumentar y expandirse por todo su ser, pero ya no era un dolor físico sino un sufrimiento en su propio corazón y alma…

Sintiendo un terrible frio invadirlo, sus fuerzas disminuían, sus sentidos lo traicionaban… Ya no sentía dolor, solo mucha tristeza. Suspirando por última vez, murmuró –"Perdóname, Serena…"-

Poco a poco, una leve luz dorada lo rodeó y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer al tiempo que la luz lo abandonaba…

Pan se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo la desdicha correr en su interior.

….

Serena luchaba en vano para poder liberarse, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y con la desesperación embargando su interior al darse cuenta que la energía de Endimión estaba desapareciendo.

-"¡Darien! ¡**DARIEN**!"- gritó con fuerza haciendo explotar en ella una fuerte energía, marcándose en su frente una luna creciente, cegando a todos y sorprendiéndolos totalmente.

Malachite sintió su mano quemarse bajo el agarre de la chica e instintivamente la soltó.

Bajo la confusión de todos, incluyendo las Sailor Scouts, Serena fue cubierta por su propia energía y tal estrella fugaz, tomó vuelo veloz y desapareció de la vista.

…..

Todavía fuera del edificio y en extremos opuestos, cuatro Sailors intentaban acabar con la barrera aunque sus intentos eran en vano; Cuando de pronto, todas vieron venir un veloz brillo azul plateado que, tal cual cristal, atravesó la barrera desquebrajándola en mil pedazos.

…

Segundos antes.

Pan contempló cómo, cuándo Endimión exhaló por última vez, la luz lo abandonó por completo y tomó forma de un bello cristal dorado.

En él, Pan vio reflejado lo que en el pasado ambiciono y le fue arrebatado, y esta vez se le entregaba por legítimo derecho… Pero el dolor no se iba, permanecía…

Entonces, inesperadamente la barrera fue rota y un singular brillo aterrizó cerca del cristal dorado.

Bajo la sorprendida mirada de Pan, el brillo tomó la forma de una conmovida jovencita rubia que de inmediato buscó con desesperación. Entonces, Serena reparó en el Cristal Dorado frente a ella.

Con las lágrimas resurgiendo en sus ya enrojecidos ojos, Serena negó con el rostro al constatar lo que ya sentía y cruelmente esperaba… Endimión no estaba, Darien no estaba más…

Cayendo de rodillas, Serena sollozó con dolor –"Nooo… no… Darien…"- sintiendo que algo se quebró en su interior, un agudo dolor la atravesó y podía jurar que su corazón dejaba de latir… Pero no terminaba… ¡No terminaba!...

Llorando con profundo sufrimiento, Serena reparó en la espada de Endimión que aún estaba ahí. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus palidas mejillas y mojaron el suelo. Sin razonar, sin meditarlo, sin pensar siquiera, sólo sintiendo en querer terminar con el cruel dolor, Serena tomó la espada y dirigió el filo hacia su propio pecho…

Pan, consternado, estaba por intervenir cuando Sailor Mars llegó junto a la rubia y con rapidez le arrebató el arma.

-"¡No, Serena! ¡No! Serena, ese no es el modo, no es la salida"- exclamó la pelinegra asustada por la insensatez de su amiga.

Serena no pareció reparar en su presencia, sólo… sólo continuó llorando mientras observaba el suelo. Un trueno más se dejó escuchar y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

El Cristal Dorado, como si tuviese vida propia, buscó a su nuevo dueño y, ante la mirada de todas, se instaló en el interior y en el poder de Pan.

Serena pareció reaccionar y sintiendo una extrema impotencia reprochó con lágrimas –"¿Que has hecho, Pan? ¡¿Qué has hecho?"-

Pan desvió el rostro y cerró los puños, entonces contestó con rencor –"Mi deber…"-

Las Sailors lo observaron con reproche, con lastima, pero sobre todo con odio. Serena, totalmente mojada, reclamó con suma tristeza:

-"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me has lastimado así?..."- con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, inesperadamente Serena gritó con desconocida furia –"¡Devuélvemelo! ¡**DEVUÉLVEMELO**!"- Serena sintió nacer desde su interior un profundo dolor que al mismo tiempo provocó una explosión de energía superior a cualquier otra, una energía que cubrió todo y a todos, y se expandió varios edificios más allá…

Una energía que sorprendió a unas y preocupó a otros, por lo que los cuatro Generales tomaron su lugar frente a Pan, protegiéndolo.

Continuara...

* * *

T-T pliss no me maten... o peor, no dejen de leer snif snif. Sé que soy cruel, lo sé, pero pliss no dejen de leer, la verdadera trama de la historia comienza en el siguiente chap *_* Gomen nasai por esto. Mi unica justificación es que el genero de este fic es tragedia. Se pone interesante, en serio.

Para finalizar, les pido por favor no olviden los review, me gustaria saber que opinan respecto a este triste chap. Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	14. Inconsolable

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Un agradecimiento a todas ustedes que me han esperado y por supuesto por sus comentarios, han sido muy amables y atentas y eso me llena de alegría…

Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 12. En verdad espero que continúen siguiendo este fic, sé que tal vez decepcione a muchos de ustedes con el capitulo anterior, lo lamento, de verdad.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Inconsolable.**

**El llanto de una Princesa"**

En la oscura noche, una inesperada tormenta se soltó sobre la ciudad. Sonantes relámpagos cortaban el cielo, iluminando apenas la oscuridad que reinaba en varias calles en donde un extraño cortocircuito había dejado sin electricidad.

En la azotea de uno de los altos y oscuros edificios, bajo la fuerte lluvia, una desesperada rubia lloraba y reclamaba con una extraña mezcla de tristeza, furia e impotencia.

Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas que comenzaban a entremezclarse con la misma lluvia, parecía querer cubrirla y protegerla a pesar de la centellante energía que brotaba de ella y que con suma fuerza despedía todo a su paso.

Serena Tsukino no estaba pensando, su mente estaba en blanco, no había nada mas allí… nada más que lo que estaba sintiendo: dolor, un infinito dolor… sufrimiento mezclado con una extrema melancolía y añoranza. Dolía, dolía tanto que ya no estuviera. Cruelmente le habían arrebatado la calidez que reposaba en su interior. Su tristeza y su sufrimiento comenzaron a llenar el vació que esa cálida presencia había dejado.

Su añoranza se convirtió en tristeza, su tristeza en miedo, su miedo en negación, y su negación en desesperación…

-"¡**DEVUELVEMELO!**"- gritó con furia una vez más, con lágrimas de dolor quemando su piel y quebrando su voz –"Aahhh… ¡Regrésalo!"- sollozó desesperada mientras una poderosa energía estallaba a su alrededor provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento que se expandió edificios más allá.

Los cuatro Generales no daban crédito a lo que veían, o peor aún, a lo que podían sentir y apenas resistir. Pan, a pesar de la incredulidad que sentía, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury y Neptune, totalmente sorprendidas, intentaban mantener su equilibrio y resistirse ante el empuje que la explosión de energía provocaba y que amenazaba con lanzarlas. Sin saber qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar, las cuatro guerreras observaron con impotencia el dolor que emanaba de la descontrolada rubia, casi…casi como si pudieran sentir en su interior tan profunda tristeza.

Neptune sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas; entonces, reparó en la llegada de las otras cuatro Sailors y de un par de asustados y sorprendidos felinos que intentaban refugiarse detrás de un muro.

Uranus contempló con temor la situación y un terrible sentimiento de fracaso e impotencia la inundó. Plut, al constatar lo que ya presentía, cayó de rodillas y su mirada se perdió en el suelo al tiempo que la desesperanza la embargaba. Saturn ahogó un sollozo tapando sus labios, y sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras que con incredulidad negaba con el rostro. Jupiter comprendió la verdad en los ojos de sus amigas y un mal presentimiento apretó su pecho, con preocupación exclamó mientras intentaba acercarse:

-"¡Serena!"-

Sin obtener respuesta, todas contemplaron el arranque de dolor, de sufrimiento de la destrozada joven que no parecía escuchar y hacia explotar cada vez más su poder. La fuerza comenzó a ser abrupta, la presión quebró el suelo, destruyendo y lanzando todo a su paso.

Desgarrándose la voz, Serena reclamó con desesperación -"¡Regrésame a Darien! ¡A mi querido Darien!"- Entonces, todos los presentes, a pesar de las ráfagas de viento, repentinamente pudieron ver como la luna creciente en la frente de la rubia brilló todavía más y su ropa fue reemplazada por un bello vestido blanco que ondeó con fuerza a su alrededor; de pronto, una deslumbrante luz plateada la rodeó formando una enorme esfera de energía pura que la separó tanto de la lluvia, como de sus amigas.

-"¡Serena!"- gritó Mars preocupada, intentando acercarse más.

La luz plateada pareció aumentar cada vez haciendo que las corrientes fueran más turbulentas, la lluvia pareció aumentar al igual que la voluntad de las ocho guerreras que a costa de la adversidad y sintiéndose impotentes continuaban avanzando.

La explosión de energía era sublime. Atroz. Lanzaba todo a su paso. Las ráfagas de energía eran tan violentas y fuertes que lastimaban cortando el suelo, el aire y la lluvia.

Un poco más cerca, todas observaron con horror algo que les azotó el corazón: Serena, dentro de la esfera de su propia energía, casi flotando en el aire y con la mirada perdida, sus azules ojos estaban apagados pero crueles lágrimas aún resbalaban por su rostro; sus manos yacían sobre su pecho sosteniendo junto a él un precioso Cristal Plateado…

Paralizadas de temor, Mercury fue la primera en reaccionar –"Serena, ¡No!"-

-"¡Serena!"- exclamaron Venus y Júpiter a la vez.

Un estallido más se dejó sentir y una suave melodía invadió los oídos de las guerreras; una melodía de dolor, nostalgia, sufrimiento… Desgarradora tristeza que embargó por completo el interior de quien la escuchaba.

Las Sailor Scouts aún intentaban sobrepasar las fuertes corrientes de aire y de lluvia que azotaban, escucharon con impotencia, lo que más que una melodía, sabían y podían sentir con cruel desesperanza, era el llanto de su Princesa… el lamento de un alma que sólo pedía consuelo, comprensión, pero sobre todo amor. Que sólo quería ser feliz…

-"Serena…"- susurró Mars con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos mientras se acercaba poco a poco ignorando unos cuantos cortes en su piel que las fuertes ráfagas provocaban en ella. Comenzando a sentir que su cuerpo estaba por fallarle, Mars llegó junto a la triste rubia y sin detenerse a pensarlo, estiró el brazo y con firmeza tomó la mano de Serena exclamando su nombre. Al contacto con su piel, Serena volvió el rostro bruscamente hacia su amiga, quien con temor, por un instante creyó ver un destello de ira en los azules ojos, los cuales, apagados y sin vida, la observaron con suplicante tristeza y con marcadas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Con un nudo en la garganta y aferrándose a la mano de la rubia, Mars, con la voz quebrada y negando con el rostro, susurró una vez más –"Serena…"-

Entonces un estallido más brotó y la melodía se detuvo, pero Serena mantuvo su vista sobre la pelinegra y esta pudo sentir como su amiga apretó el agarre en su mano. Repentinamente y ante la asustada vista de las Sailor Scouts, el Cristal Plateado brilló con todavía más intensidad pero pareció sucumbir, y, bajo un delicado crujido que llegó hasta los incrédulos oídos de las afectadas guerreras, la preciada joya terminó mutilándose en algunos pequeños extremos.

Mars, asustada, sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y con temor sollozó un lastimoso –"¡Nooo!"- mientras que veía como el Cristal principal regresaba a una ya inconsciente Serena. La energía se apagó, pero la luz que la rodeaba pareció aumentar y de forma súbita se extendió y cubrió por completo a las ocho guerreras.

Mars sintió como Serena aflojó el agarre de su mano y comenzó a caer totalmente inconsciente frente a ella, quien, reaccionando con rapidez, amortiguó la caída con su propio cuerpo.

Cubiertas por la plateada luz, las ocho guerreras no daban crédito a lo que veían. Sin ningún obstáculo que las detuviera ya, las Sailor Scouts contemplaron con horror lo que sucedía frente a ellas.

Sailor Venus, con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, observó a Mars abrazando a una inconsciente Serena y, unos metros sobre ellas, también pudo apreciar ocho destellos plateados que flotaban en el aire.

De pronto, súbitamente esas pequeñas partes se separaron y desaparecieron a la vez que las ocho afectadas Sailors sintieron una grata calidez en su interior; los símbolos en sus frentes comenzaron a brillar con intensidad mientras que una conocida, pero aún más increíble energía corrió por sus cuerpos.

Repentinamente, un brillo especial recorrió sus trajes y de forma instantánea estos comenzaron a cambiar.

Cada una de ellas pudo sentir y apreciar cada cambio: sus aretes se convirtieron en bellas estrellas; sus hombros fueron cubiertos por redondas hombreras de acero; sus guantes se hicieron más largos, con bordes más gruesos y delicadas muñequeras como detalles en el dorso de la mano; los broches en sus pechos cambiaron a unas preciosas y marcadas estrellas; una pequeña cinta como cinturón apareció como detalle, con una linda estrella dorada en la hebilla; por último, sus faldas mostraron doble capa remarcando así los bordes que en realidad eran de un tono más claro a su color.

Un segundo después, detrás de uno de los muros, un par de gatitos, bajo la lluvia observaron como la cegante luz plateada desaparecía dejando ver nuevamente a las chicas. Impresionados, Luna y Artemis contemplaron a las guerreras y a Sailor Mars sentada en el suelo, sollozando sin apartar la vista de una inconsciente Serena, a quien, sin prestar atención a nada más, abrazaba con protección.

Saturn, contemplando sus manos, sintió un nuevo poder correr por sus venas. Un instante después, mientras levantaba la mirada observando a sus compañeras, susurró un suave –"Eternal…"-

Venus frunció el ceño confundida, entonces pareció comprender el cambio y asintió con suavidad repitiendo en un murmullo –"Eternal"-

Entonces, reparó nuevamente en la presencia de Pan y sus Generales, quienes todavía bajo la lluvia y sorprendidos, no se movían de su lugar.

Luna y Artemis se acercaron con rapidez a Serena y las Sailor Scouts hicieron lo mismo. Júpiter se inclinó levemente y colocó su mano en el hombro de Mars. La pelinegra pareció reaccionar y sin levantar la mirada dijo:

-"Sólo esta inconsciente. Débil, pero bien… Ha sido demasiado"-

Uranos observó con desconfianza a los Generales frente a ellas, entonces afirmó –"Debemos irnos"- Sin esperar una respuesta, tomó en brazos a la inconsciente rubia y seguida de sus compañeras comenzó a andar.

A pesar del poder que todas podían sentir, sus rostros se notaban tristes y decaídos.

Mercury volvió a medias el rostro, y vio como Pan comenzaba a retirarse por su lado, seguido de sus propios guardianes.

Júpiter, totalmente consternada, contempló con nostalgia y dolor como Neflyte se retiraba sin volver el rostro.

Frió…

Vació…

Soledad…

En la nada absoluta, un lastimoso llanto se dejó escuchar… Una fría y resentida voz la secundaba.

_'¿Qué te han hecho, pequeña?'…_

_'¿Cómo han podido lastimarte así?'…_

_'¿Cómo se han atrevido?'…_

-"Darien…"- sollozó con fuerza.

_'Eres un ángel que no merece conocer este dolor…'_

_'Has dado tanto de ti que no lo mereces…'_

-"Darien…"-

_'Te abandonó… ¡rompió su promesa!'_

-"¡No! No… Darien…"-

_'Todo acabo. Nada te queda ya. Termino. ¡Él se fue y no le importo!...'_

_..._

-"Nooo..."-

La desgarradora voz se escuchaba como un lamento en la habitación. Lamentos mezclados con llanto salían de los labios de una inconsciente jovencita. Recostada en una cama junto a una ventana, a través de la cual se vislumbraba la tormenta en la oscura noche. Serena yacía bajo las sabanas un tanto inquieta.

En casa de Haruka y Michiru, a pesar de la noche la habitación estaba iluminada, y junto a la cama Amy Mizuno velaba el sueño de su amiga.

Cerca de ahí, recargada en la pared y observando fijamente a la rubia, Rei Hino se notaba preocupada al decir –"Comienza a delirar"-

-"Así es"- confirmó la peliazul –"Fue demasiado para ella. La fiebre está aumentando"- Volviendo el rostro hacia la pelinegra, Amy pudo notar como la chica se tensaba ligeramente cerrando los puños, entonces cuestionó –"Puedo ver que te preocupa algo más que la fiebre ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"No lo sé…"- contestó con franqueza –"Es sólo que… esta situación… todo fue tan inesperado"- Amy bajó la mirada, Rei continuó –"Yo… tengo un mal presentimiento. No puedo dejar de pensar en que esto es sólo el principio…"- su voz se quebró –"Si hubieses visto su mirada allá atrás. Fue como si… como si me suplicara que se detuviera, que acabara con su dolor…"-

Sintiendo una opresión en su interior, Amy cerró los ojos tratando de no imaginarse lo peor. Entonces, cambió el tema –"¿Qué sabes de Seiya? Lita mencionó que fue herido…"-

Suspirando quedamente, Rei contestó –"Mina habló con Yaten. Está bien"-

Fuera de la habitación, sentada en el semioscuro corredor, recargada en la pared, Lita Kino se mantenía en silencio. Triste, decaída. Pensando, recordando, atormentándose con lo que fue, lo que pudo ser y lo que ya no sería…

Su destino. Su cruel destino atado con el de su Princesa, con el de su amiga… ¿Cómo la vida podía pagarle así a esa dulce niña? Esa tierna niña que era capaz de dar todo por todos, que jamás había pedido nada a cambio más que ser feliz…

En la soledad, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus húmedas mejillas.

En un pequeño salón elegantemente decorado, con un bello ventanal a través del cual podía apreciarse la fuerte tormenta en la oscura noche; en uno de los extremos y con los dedos tamborileando en una pequeña repisa, Haruka Tenou se notaba un tanto alterada. A su lado, Michiru Kaioh intentó tranquilizarla tomando su mano.

De pie frente al ventanal y dando la espalda a las presentes, Hotaru Tomoe se mantenía en silencio: pensativa, afectada, triste… lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Sentada en un rincón, aún con la mirada perdida y con los ojos inevitablemente cristalizados, Setsuna Meiou recargaba la frente en sus manos intentando comprender, entender, encontrar un sentido… pero aun así negándose a aceptarlo evadiendo la cruel realidad: ¿Todo había acabado? ¿Su hogar…? ¿Ese al que una vez llamó hogar ya no existía? .Y sobre todo ¿esa pequeña estrella del mañana había…?.

Luna y Artemis estaban totalmente consternados. La primera sollozaba quedamente, y el segundo se mantenía estático, cabizbajo y resignado.

Después de un rato, Amy, Lita y Mina entraron al salón.

Sonando angustiada, Haruka cuestionó –"¿Cómo esta ella?"-

Preocupada, Amy negó con suavidad pero añadió –"Espero que el medicamento haga efecto"- Haruka asintió conforme y desvió la mirada.

Un momento después y a pesar de la ligera tensión que se había creado, Mina decidió romper el silencio –"¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?"-

La mirada de Haruka, Michiru, Lita y Amy se posaron en ella. Haruka cerró los puños y bajó la vista, entonces Michiru respondió –"No lo sabemos"-

Amy, dudando por un momento, observando a Setsuna, decidió cuestionar sobre lo que todas temían ya –"Y… ¿sobre el futuro?"-

Michiru posó sus ojos sobre la guardiana del tiempo y tristemente respondió –"No ha dicho nada desde lo sucedido. Ni una palabra"-

Amy observó con preocupación a Setsuna, su comportamiento no daba lugar a dudas y esto provocaba un devastador sentimiento de desesperanza. Habían fallado. Inútilmente habían fallado.

Lita, con los ojos cristalizados, en un murmullo cuestionó –"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá? Jamás la había visto así. Fue… fue desconsolador. Cruel. Por un momento temí lo peor"-

Luna, sin levantar la mirada, contestó con firmeza –"Lo que sucedió allá atrás fue… fue que la Princesa Serenity ha despertado por completo"-

Totalmente anonadadas, las jóvenes intentaron cuestionar, aclarar, pero ninguna palabra coherente pudo formarse en sus labios.

Luna continuó–"La Princesa Serenity, reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, tal y como ha sido por generaciones. Su poder ha despertado en su totalidad. Un poder que en el pasado le perteneció pero por su corta edad no pudo controlar. El dolor ha sido un cruel golpe que ha afectado sus emociones y sus sentidos. Serenity ha despertado y con ello su poder. Ustedes pudieron sentirlo allá atrás: Un poder tan grande capaz de crear un Imperio"- Bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas, prosiguió –"Así es. Artemis y yo lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que para que Tokio de Cristal pudiese existir sólo el poder completamente despierto de Serenity era capaz de lograrlo, pasando a ser entonces, como ya sabían, la Neo Reina Serenity, protectora de la Tierra y del Sistema Solar."-

-"Pero…"- comentó Amy con suavidad –"las cosas han cambiado."-

Luna ahogó un sollozo y completó –"Lo que debió ser algo felizmente esperado, se ha ofuscado y manchado al haberse roto tan bello sueño… ¡su sueño!"-

Las tristes jovencitas bajaron la mirada.

Casi un minuto después, Mina volvió a cuestionar –"¿Por qué Serena ha fragmentado el Cristal de Plata? ¿Por qué arriesgarlo de esa forma?"-

-"No fue Serena"- Sorprendidas por la revelación, todas, excepto Hotaru y Setsuna, giraron el rostro hacia la felina voz de Luna, quien mantuvo la vista baja.

-"¿Qué quieres decir, Luna?"- cuestionó Michiru con suavidad.

-"No fue ella"- repitió la gatita –"Fue el mismo Cristal de Plata"- Al levantar la mirada, Luna constató la confusión en los jóvenes rostros, entonces continuó –"El Cristal de Plata… tiene vida propia, luz propia. Está conformado por el corazón de la mismísima Diosa Selene, razón por la cual sólo la familia real puede usarlo"-

Deteniéndose un momento, Luna meditó sus palabras mientras observaba a las sorprendidas chicas –"El poder del Cristal Plateado es independiente del poder de Serena, aunque se complementan. Serena cuida de él, de purificarlo y mantenerlo con vida; y este a su vez, purifica su alrededor, otorga luz y protección, y facultades inimaginables como la curación y la longevidad. A pesar de esta autonomía, ambos están tan conectados que dependen uno del otro; él se alimenta del poder de ella, es por eso que resulta tan agotante utilizarlo."-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación.

-"¡Darien!"- despertó sollozando una asustada rubia.

-"Tranquila Serena…"- susurró Rei acercándose y tomando su mano.

Serena, sintiendo un cruel vació en su interior, intranquila paseó su mirada por la habitación. Como si hubiese constatado que no se trataba de una pesadilla, sus ojos finalmente se cristalizaron y derramaron lágrimas de profundo dolor.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, afligida y con la voz quebrada, sollozó –"Darien… Rei, Darien ha… él ha…"-

Rei no pudo evitar que sus ojos ardieran, y sentándose en la cama, abrazó con protección a la rubia.

-"Lo sé, Serena. Lo lamento…"-

A las palabras de su amiga, Serena se aferró a ella con desesperación y soltó un lamento de dolor llorando como si sintiera que algo se quebraba en ella; una aguda punzada apuñaló su corazón.

-"¡Ahahhg!… ¡Nooo!… ¡Rei, no! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dímelo!"-

Rei sintió la presión de las manos de la rubia en su espalda, su rostro en su hombro, y las cristalinas lágrimas mojando su cuello. El llanto de su amiga, sus lamentos, su dolor… casi podía sentirlos como propios, como si alguien apretara su propio corazón. Quebraba sus fuerzas, su voluntad para poder consolarla…

-"Rei… A-ahhhg… Por favor… dime que s-sólo es una p-pesadilla"-

-"Serena…"- susurró la pelinegra apretando más el abrazo.

En el salón.

Haruka observaba la palma de su mano buscando una respuesta en sus pensamientos –"¿Dices que el Cristal de Plata se fragmentó a sí mismo?"-

Con tristeza en sus ojos, Luna guardó silencio.

Amy entrecerró los ojos, entonces comentó comenzando a comprender –"Esos fragmentos abandonaron su fuente principal y se resguardaron en nosotras…"-

Luna añadió en un murmullo –"Pequeños fragmentos que no disminuyen la fuerza del original, pero que aún así les ha otorgado enormes poderes"-

Sorprendida, Michiru se puso de pie y exclamó –"¡El Cristal de Plata no abandonó a Serena!... ¡intenta protegerla! ¡Es por eso que nos ha trasformado en Eternal!"-

Aún en la habitación.

Unos minutos después el llanto desesperado había disminuido oyéndose en el cuarto tan sólo ligeros sollozos y ahogados suspiros.

Ambas jóvenes permanecían unidas en un fraternal abrazo. Serena, recargada en el hombro de su amiga, intentaba retener el lastimoso llanto que la embargaba. Rei, suspirando con tristeza acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, susurrándole:

-"Sé que es difícil, Serena… Y me duele tanto verte así."-

Ahogando su llanto, Serena murmuró con la voz ligeramente rasposa –"Me mataron, Rei. Me arrebataron a Darien y con ello mi vida…"-

Con suma tristeza, Rei sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó el abrazo.

-"No digas eso, Serena…"-

Con la voz quebrada la rubia añadió –"Respiro y me muevo pero, no siento más que un doloroso vacio…"-

-"Serena, no digas eso. Hazlo por nosotras, por ti… por Darien, a quien no le gustaría verte así."-

-"¡Rompió su promesa!"- exclamó la rubia con resentimiento. El llanto se renovó y las lágrimas resurgieron –"Rompió su promesa…"- susurró una vez más.

-"Serena ¡Darien te amaba! Jamás hubiese querido que las cosas salieran así…"-

-"¡Pero así fue!"- exaltó entre el llanto. Con la voz quebrada continuó –"¡Me lastimó! ¡Se fue y me abandonó!"

Rei se separó ligeramente viendo el afligido rostro de su amiga que con fuerza renovaba el llanto. Con desesperación, Serena añadió lastimosamente –"Ahahhg… ¿Dime como hago, Rei? ¿Cómo saco esta tristeza de mi corazón?... ¡¿Cómo sano este dolor?"- Sintiéndose mareada, sin fuerzas, con las mejillas enrojecidas y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Serena cuestionó sufriendo con cada palabra –"¿Cómo le explicó a mi alma que se terminó? Que mi sueño se destruyó... ahahhg…"- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar –"¿Cómo hago? ¡¿CÓMO?"- gritó antes de ser vencida por la fiebre y desfallecer en los brazos de Rei, quien contempló con impotencia el sufrimiento en la mirada de su amiga. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la sujetaba para volver a recostarla en la cama.

Algunos minutos pasaron en los que la pelinegra sollozó en silencio con las palabras de la rubia retumbando en su mente. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, Rei acompañó a Serena hasta que decidió reunirse con sus compañeras.

Rei Hino, aún cabizbaja, entró al salón donde se encontraban sus compañeras justo en el momento en que Haruka decía:

-"… el último y más grande voto de confianza que el Cristal de Plata nos ha dado"-

-"Así es"- interrumpió Rei con firmeza. Las cinco chicas volvieron el rostro hacia ella –"Todo… todo parece indicar que el Cristal de Plata nos está pidiendo que la protejamos de un inevitable enemigo"-

Guardando silencio un segundo, Michiru comentó con preocupación –"Mi espejo… mi espejo continua mostrándome la sombra de un oscuro, poderoso y muy peligroso enemigo."-

Amy, perpleja con la situación y previendo a lo que la conversación llevaba, decidió intervenir –"Chicas, esperen. No se precipiten. No podemos dar nada por sentado, aún no…"-

-"¡Maldición, Amy!"- exclamó Haruka sin verla –"Tu viste lo que sucedió allá. Pan acaba de destruirlo todo, ¡todo! El futuro, la salvación para la tierra, Tokio de Cristal y sobre todo… ¡sobre todo a ella!"- Haruka cerró los ojos, y con los puños temblando de impotencia, añadió con tristeza –"Sus sueños… su bello sueño."-

A pesar que las palabras de la rubia también la herían, Amy, con la mirada asustada, no se dejo amedrentar –"¡Lo sé! Y también me duele. También me siento furiosa, indignada, triste, inútil e impotente. ¡Pero no hay que perder la cabeza! No se trata de cualquier enemigo…"- sus ojos se cristalizaron inevitablemente y sus manos temblaron por el coraje contenido –"Enemigo que no sólo no nos ha declarado guerra, sino que ahora es el portador legítimo del Cristal Dorado. ¡Se trata de la Tierra!... de la Tierra…"-

Todas bajaron el rostro comprendiendo lo que ya sabían.

Mientras tanto en el corredor, fuera del saloncito, una todavía débil jovencita de cabellos dorados, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, tercamente había decidido estar presente en la reunión.

Algo mareada, sintiendo que su rostro ardía y con una aguda y palpitante punzada en su cabeza, Serena se apoyaba en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

Llegando a su destino, y apenas rozando la manija de la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar claramente las palabras de Amy.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de inquietud al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga. Todo lo vivido en la azotea de ese edificio volvió con más fuerza y crueldad.

Un brillo dorado resplandeció en su memoria y el atractivo rostro de Darien bailó sobre sus pupilas mientras crueles palabras retumbaron en su mente: _'Lo prometo, Serena… lo prometo_…'.

Cerrando los ojos llevó ambas manos a la cabeza intentando detener sus pensamientos. Entonces la voz de Haruka, dentro del salón, la regresó a la realidad.

-"¿Cómo es posible que las cosas se hayan salido tanto de control? ¿Cómo el futuro pudo cambiar tanto?"- cuestionó más para ella misma.

Aún sin notar la presencia de Serena en el corredor, todas bajaron la vista con tristeza. Un segundo después la voz apagada de Hotaru se dejó escuchar por primera vez esa noche.

-"El futuro no se forma solo. No podemos sentarnos a esperar que las cosas sucedan."- su tono era solemne pero triste. Aún de pie frente al ventanal, Hotaru parecía observar la lluvia, pero entonces, las jóvenes presentes contemplaron en el tenue reflejo, como la pelinegra tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos cristalizados. –"El futuro lo construimos todos. Paso a paso, con cada decisión y acción que tomamos…"- Girando ligeramente el rostro, con suma tristeza posó su mirada sobre Setsuna.

Instintivamente todas la igualaron. La chica de oscuros cabellos permanecía aislada; sentada, con la vista baja y la mirada perdida. Con las palabras de Hotaru, Setsuna no pudo retener más las lágrimas, e intentando ahogar el llanto, sus labios susurraron lo suficientemente claro lo que tanto la atormentaba:

-"Pequeña Dama…"-

Todas, a excepción de los felinos y Hotaru, impactados alzaron la vista, sorprendidas, comprendiendo entonces el alcance de la desgracia.

…

Fuera del salón, en el corredor, Serena recibió las palabras como un balde de agua helada. Su interior se destrozó, su corazón se congeló y claramente sintió como se quebraba en mil pedazos…

Un doloroso nudo se alojó en su garganta impidiéndole respirar y apretó con crueldad su pecho. Las palabras se negaban a salir de los temblorosos labios.

-"Ri-ni…"- murmuró lastimosamente, con la mirada apagada y perdida en ningún punto, con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Sus ojos ardieron mientras que, sufriendo, desconsolada y destrozada, Serena sintió de nuevo esa opresión en su corazón y ese vacío en su interior.

-"Ri…ni…"- murmuró entrecortadamente en un sollozo. Su cabeza dio vueltas, las punzadas aumentaron pero ya nada más sentía el dolor en su corazón.

Sus ojos, apagados, dejaron de reflejar luz alguna; sus pensamientos se congelaron en la dulce imagen de una linda niña de cabellos rosados que tomaba de la mano a Darien, sonriéndole ambos con amor. Nada más atravesaba su mente. Sólo ellos.

La rubia comenzó a andar, sin embargo, inconsciente, no veía más allá de la imagen que intentaba retener. Con total naturalidad y en un silencio sepulcral, la devastada joven salió de la casa y se alejó lentamente bajo la lluvia.

…

En la casa, demasiado impactadas como para notar la ausencia de Serena, ocho chicas guardaron silencio al recordar ya lejanamente la alegre sonrisa de esa niña a la que habían aprendido a querer.

Rei, shockeada por la información, perdió la mirada en el suelo y su mente vagó por recuerdos pasados en donde esa niña se había metido en su corazón.

Mina, pasmada, ahogó un lastimoso sollozo llevando sus manos a los labios. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la nostalgia los ensombreció.

Lita, sintiendo temblar sus rodillas, se recargó en la pared y afectada se llevó una mano a la frente ocultando sus ojos.

Amy, ensombreciendo su mirada y con los ojos ardiendo, con nostalgia recordó la dulzura y la alegría que siempre emanó de la pequeña niña y que ya nunca más emanaría de Serena… Serena, la pérdida que acababa de sufrir la había destrozado, destruyendo así el futuro que no sólo había soñado, sino que ya había dado por hecho. Un futuro que ya no seria, poniendo en riesgo así el destino del planeta y de todos.

Haruka, consternada, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y enterró los dedos en su cabello con desesperación. Con la vista en el suelo, su mente se congeló en un solo pensamiento: Había fallado. Tontamente había fallado a la promesa que ella misma se había impuesto. Se había propuesto no permitir que "cabeza de bombón" sufriera mas; Que haría todo lo posible por proteger a esa persona que con sumo valor e inocencia le había enseñado a tener fe y a nunca jamás darse por vencida; jovencita que se había ganado su corazón y confianza, y que había pasado por tantas difíciles pruebas que no merecía ninguna más. Pero ahora era tarde, ella estaba sufriendo más que nunca. ¿Qué podía ser más doloroso que haber tenido un bello sueño, haberlo tocado y visto, y ahora saber que estaba totalmente destruido…?

Michiru, también afectada, contempló con tristeza a Haruka. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos en su expresión, Michiru comprendió la lucha interna de su compañera y tomó su mano con el mismo temor en los ojos.

Hotaru, con la mirada perdida en el ventanal, llevó su mano hacia el cristal en un vano intento de contener su dolor. Ella había comprendido el alcance desde el principio: Al ver a su Princesa sufriendo por su amor, comprendió lo que significaba, y a pesar de que su mente intentaba mantenerse firme ante la situación, su corazón se desgarraba de tristeza al aferrarse a la imagen de su amiga.

-"Rini…"- susurró Lita con la voz apagada –"Pero… ¿Cómo pudimos…?"-

-"Es natural que hayan comenzado a olvidar"- comentó Hotaru con tristeza –"Rini forma parte de algo que ya no existe, por lo tanto, jamás vino del futuro y no la conocimos."- conteniendo las lágrimas su voz se quebró –"Al desaparecer Darien, ella… ella…"-

Mina, alterada, paseó su mirada en cada una de las presentes y cuestionando con brusquedad –"¿La olvidaremos por completo? ¿Como si nunca hubiese existido?"-

-"No"- contestó Setsuna por primera vez. Aún sin observarlas comentó con suavidad –"Es lógico que nuestra mente olvide, pero nuestros corazones, que es donde ella se instaló, la recuerdan con amor y cariño… y eso no puede olvidarse. Aunque para nuestra Princesa ya no sé lo que es mejor"-

Comprendiendo y estando de acuerdo, todas las chicas bajaron la vista.

En el oscuro manto de la noche, con la luna oculta detrás de gruesas nubes que no parecían querer dejar de llover, luminosos relámpagos retumbaban en la ciudad cortando el cielo y la tranquilidad.

Bajo gruesas gotas de lluvia, una desconsolada jovencita caminaba sin realmente ver su camino, sin pensar ni razonar.

Sus ojos, antes bellos e intensos, llenos de alegría y vida, lucían apagados y sin luz, enrojecidos por el llanto que, a pesar de haberse detenido, habían dejado marcado el sufrimiento en su rostro. Su cabello, naturalmente hermoso y brillante, ahora totalmente empapado y oscurecido.

Su cuerpo temblaba de frio pero su deprimente voluntad no se detenía; ella sólo andaba, caminaba sin detenerse, viendo sin realmente parecer ver hacia el frente, como si estuviese siguiendo algo o a alguien. Un anhelo, un consuelo…

Serena Tsukino caminaba por las calles, pasando al lado de uno que otro desconocido, que a pesar de intentarlo no pudieron mostrar total indiferencia. La desgraciada joven, con su sola imagen, desesperanzaba a cualquiera, entristeciéndolos.

Si algún conocido la hubiese visto, jamás la hubiese reconocido. Esa no era Serena. Nunca jamás Serena Tsukino podría quebrarse de tal forma y tan radicalmente: Andando como muerta en vida, apagada, destrozada; intentando alcanzar algo inalcanzable y ahogando dolorosamente el llanto en la garganta.

Serena no estaba pensando, sólo veía, o quizá creía ver. Frente a sus ojos no había nada más que la imagen de los dos seres que más amaba: Darien y Rini estaban frente a ella, sonriéndole, llamándola, esperándola…

Ella sólo los veía a ellos, nada más allá. Entonces, de un momento a otro, la imagen comenzó a desaparecer…

-"No…"- sollozó asustada. La imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más borrosa, lejana…

-"Darien…"- su voz se quebró –"Darien n-no…"- suplicó apresurando el paso –"Rini, no se vayan… no me dejen…"-

Ambas siluetas fueron borrándose lenta y cruelmente.

-"Darien… Rini…"- el llanto empezó a resurgir en ella. La necesidad de alcanzarlos, de no perderlos, de no dejar de sentir su calor la obligó a apresurar sus pasos para después comenzar a correr.

-"Darien, ¡vuelve!... No me dejes sola…"- suplicó lastimosamente. Un sentimiento de cruel impotencia y dolor la inundó. Andando detrás de una ya desaparecida imagen, Serena lloró y corrió con más fuerza, como nunca.

Con la lluvia chocando en su rostro, confundiéndose con sus propias lágrimas, Serena comenzó a volver a la también cruel realidad, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y lamentándose a gritos –"¡Ahahhhg!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Darien! ¡Rini!..."-

Corrió y corrió, sin rumbo fijo, sólo corriendo. Quizá intentando lavar sus penas, su dolor, su impotencia. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Serena continuó corriendo sintiendo la lluvia sobre su rostro y cuerpo, pareciera que ésta lloraba junto con ella. Como si la Tierra misma lamentara y compartiera su propio dolor…

-"¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¡¿POR QUÉ ROMPISTE TU PROMESA?"-

La lluvia aumentó y los truenos así también, pero Serena continuó corriendo, desahogando su impotencia.

Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y comenzando a sentirse mareada, la rubia trastabilló y cayó de bruces en la acera. En el suelo, sin hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, reparó en el sitio al que había llegado: el parque. Conocido lugar que esa noche se encontraba desierto. Entonces, a su mente llegaron imágenes de Dariwn y ella en ese lugar.

-"¡Darien…! ¡Darien! N-no soy tan fuerte… ¡no lo s-soy! Sin ti no…"-

A su mente volvieron palabras que quemaron profundamente '_Serás mi esposa, y dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz… lo prometo…_'.

-"¡Mentira! …¡Mentiste!"- reclamó sollozando.

Levantándose con dificultad se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Fríamente, de nuevo aquella desconocida voz susurró en su cabeza palpitando profundamente: '_Te_ _mintió. Él te mintió… Todos, tarde o temprano te mienten._'

-"¡Nooo!"- exclamó la rubia corriendo nuevamente intentando alejar sus pensamientos.

_'Ellas prometieron que no dejarían que sucediera. Mintieron. Él prometió que se quedaría a tu lado… Mintió.'_

-"¡Basta!... Ahahhhg…"- suplicó en un sollozo.

_'Tú no mereces este dolor. Tú menos que nadie.'_

-"¡Pero lo estoy sufriendo! ¡Y me duele!... me lastima"- se contestó a si misma sin detener su llanto.

_'Tú has dado tanto por este mundo ¿y te corresponde de esta forma? Tu destino te odia. Este mundo que dices amar, te odia…'_

Llorando con desesperación, Serena corrió tanto que su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle. Poco a poco fue deteniéndose hasta llegar a la orilla de un pequeño muelle en el lago que ya conocía. Era el mismo sitio en el que había visto por primera vez a Rini; sitio que la llenó de un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia.

Al final del muelle, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, apretando los puños, viendo hacia el cielo. La lluvia bañó por completo su rostro y un severo relámpago se reflejó en sus apagadas pupilas.

_'¿Qué será de ti ahora? Ya nada te espera… Nada, ni nadie.'_

-"Ahahhhg…"- sin poder evitarlo una brillante energía explotó nuevamente desde su interior –"¡¿Por qué, Darien? ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?"- dolorosas palabras retumbaron en el lugar mientras que la energía volvía a crear ráfagas de viento provocando que el lago enfureciera a su alrededor.

_'¡Te abandonó! No le importó. Darien se fue para siempre; ¡Pan te lo arrebató!'_

Sin bajar el rostro, Serena lloró desconsoladamente apretando sus puños con suma fuerza, provocando que sus uñas se enterraran en su piel intentando así aminorar el dolor y la presión en su interior… Sin lograrlo...

-"¡Ahhhg! ¡AAHHHG!- gritó con desesperación sus sollozos, su sufrimiento, siendo opacado por tronadores relámpagos en el cielo. Su energía rabiosamente.

El agua que destilaba por sus manos cerradas se tiñó de rojo al recorrer sus dedos, pero ella no lo sentía… sólo sentía su corazón desangrándose de tristeza.

_'Llora Princesa. Llora. Tu destino es cruel. Toda tu vida está basada en sufrimiento y dolor…'_

Ahogando quedamente sus palabras, Serena susurró –"No quiero sufrir más… no puedo… Estoy muriendo, pero mi corazón no deja de latir…"- entonces su energía lentamente comenzó a disminuir –"… y él se fue… se fue y me dejó aquí…"-

_'Así es Princesa. Te dejó. Pero… hay una forma de que tu dolor termine…'_

-"¿Cual?"- cuestionó con la voz rasposa todavía viendo hacia el cielo sin reparar en nada más que sus pensamientos.

_'Yo puedo hacer que tu sufrimiento desaparezca.'_

Lentamente, conforme escuchaba, su mirada volvió al frente.

_'Dejar de sentí dolor… dejar de sentir todo.'_

Bajando el rostro, observó las palmas de sus manos ensangrentadas. No podía sentirlo, a pesar de todo no podía sentir nada más que ese doloroso llanto de tristeza en su alma.

_'Puedo apagar todo el dolor. Puedo cambiar las cosas… Sólo deseo ayudarte, que dejes de sufrir. Sólo… sólo debes entregarte a mí y aminorare tu sentir.'_

Un cruel trueno enmarcó las palabras.

Serena mantenía su mirada en sus manos y en ellas sólo podía ver la imagen de Darien y de Rini. Esa voz en su cabeza sonaba lejos pero reconfortante y tentadora… Su energía se hacía cada vez más chica.

_'Te alejare de lo que pueda dañarte; velare tu sueño y te mantendré en paz… lejos de cualquier dolor o sufrimiento… Nada podrá lastimarte ya… Cambiare tu destino…'_

Cerrando los ojos, intentando entender, razonar, gruesas lágrimas resbalaron marcando sus mejillas…

_'…y tu sueño al fin se cumplirá.'_

Ante las últimas palabras, ahogando un sollozo de incredulidad, Serena no necesito más.

Con la voz quebrada susurró –"Acepto"- levantando el rostro hacia el cielo, la lluvia aumentó tal cual torrencial, mientras que en su lucha interna la rubia ofrecía la mano a la prometedora pero desconocida presencia. Un par de truenos rompieron el cielo… y la desconsolada joven dejó de sentir.

Como si hubiese perdido la conciencia, con los ojos cerrados, dejó caer sus manos a los lados y su energía se apagó por completo.

Entonces, bruscamente, sus ojos, antes apagados y sin luz, se abrieron de par en par con un singular brillo en ellos… Un brillo diferente al de la rubia, más bien, un brillo que reflejaba satisfacción, arrogancia, vanidad… y de cierto modo, hasta una sombra de ira.

Quedamente lanzó un suspiro, como si de pronto se sintiera libre, y una sonrisa de deleite se dibujó en sus labios.

Espontáneamente, su energía resurgió y explotó a lo máximo. Su poder se expandió más que antes lanzando con fuerza todo a su paso, la presión era súbita quebrando así el suelo bajo ella. De pronto, un destello dorado la recorrió, la luna creciente en su frente apareció y su ropa cambio nuevamente a un vestido, pero esta vez azul oscuro y con destellos plateados, diferente al de su posición de Princesa: Con hombros desnudos pero con mangas largas que llegaban hasta el dorso de la mano terminando en "V"; liso y largo, ajustado en el pecho y cintura, y, a pesar de su caída, se ajustó a su cuerpo enmarcando su figura.

Desafiando a la lógica, su propia energía impedía que la lluvia la tocara. Fuertes ráfagas de viento cortaron el agua, la cual comenzó un torrencial baile a su alrededor y, furiosamente, un par de rayos cayeron a su lado enmarcando su silueta.

Una máxima explosión de poder centelleó en el lugar e inesperadamente destruyó todo a su paso: el muelle, el lago, el suelo, arboles alrededor y con ello algunas instalaciones del parque.

Comenzó a caminar con total naturalidad, sin apagar la energía que la rodeaba. Serena volvió sobre sus pasos hacia tierra firme con una atractiva pero arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara…

* * *

Ok. Sé que he sido muy dramática, espero que la redacción no haya sido confusa. Imagino que alguna de ustedes encontró muy familiares un par de frases tristes y dolorosas que Serena dijo. Pues sí, lo saque de una hermosa canción que siempre me llega: "_Este corazón_" de RBD, por supuesto.

Para finalizar, les pido por favor no olviden los review, me gustaría saber que opinan respecto a este triste chap. No saben la ilusión que me da encontrar sus comentarios y criticas, me anima a continuar y a mejorar. Por favor, no los pasen por alto, de esa forma sabré si en verdad les gusta o decepciona…

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	15. Crepúsculo

(Capítulo editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**Crepúsculo"**

Con una atractiva pero arrogante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la rubia comenzó a caminar lenta y elegantemente hasta tierra firme. La energía que la rodeaba era sublime, atroz; la envolvía y arrasaba todo a su paso, quebraba el suelo que pisaba y cortaba el aire y la lluvia.

Deteniendo su paso, contempló con satisfacción sus manos reconociendo con soberbia su poder. Un brillo de triunfo atravesó las pupilas azules, pero, inmediatamente y sin desearlo volvieron a entristecer, apagando su desdeñosa intensidad.

Llevando una mano a su pecho, cerró su puño con brusquedad a la vez que murmuró para ella misma con frialdad –"Ya nunca más serás capaz de detenerme…"- sonriendo de nuevo con arrogancia, contradictoriamente en sus ojos no pudo borrarse ese reflejo de suma tristeza.

….

Silencio…

Frio…

Vacio…

En la nada absoluta, oscura y fría, un diminuto destello de luz plateada apareció débilmente. Ese pequeño destello permitió ver, a lo lejos, apenas tenuemente, un extraño cristal negro que flotaba en la nada. Era enorme, hermoso, sublime, pero que inquietantemente inspiraba temor…

Dentro del bello pero oscuro cristal se pudo apreciar la singular silueta de una rubia jovencita. Como si estuviese durmiendo, con el cuerpo desnudo, abrazándose a ella misma, parecía soñar. A pesar del descanso que intentaba aparentar, sus facciones se notaban asustadas.

La imagen de Serena Tsukino comenzó a opacarse por la oscuridad del cristal, el cual, apenas era visible por el lejano destello plateado.

….

Aún en el parque, bajo la lluvia que ya comenzaba a cesar, la silueta de Serena abrió los ojos, sintiendose conforme con el resultado.

Sin poder alejar esa tristeza en su mirada, sonrió para ella misma –"Cumpliré mi palabra, y hare lo que tú por miedo no te atreviste a hacer. Nos vengare. Tu sufrimiento no será en vano. Acabare con nuestros enemigos y con todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino…"- dejando escapar una melodiosa pero fría risa, añadió –"Tus hasta ahora inocentes manos, se teñirán de un exquisito carmín… Y entonces, ya no habrá marcha atrás."-

Un segundo después, deteniéndose, reparó en la llegada de una energía. Girando el rostro, encontró al portador. Se trataba de Malachite, quien con perplejidad sólo la observó.

La rubia levantó el rostro con orgullo, y estaba por moverse cuando sintió la energía cercana de las ahora Eternal Sailor Scouts.

Malachite no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Era la misma chica de un par de horas atrás, pero ese poder que ahora mostraba era todavía más grande. Si antes lo había sorprendido, ahora no podía creerlo.

Sin saber realmente como reaccionar, Malachite dio un paso hacia adelante cuando, de pronto un poderoso ataque lo embistió y con extrema dificultad apenas alcanzó a evadir.

Reaccionando con rapidez, reparó en la llegada de ocho Sailor Scouts. Al frente de ellas, Sailor Uranos, quien con brusquedad exclamó –"¡Eso sólo fue una advertencia!¡No te acerques a ella!"-

Malachite, con su ya acostumbrada soberbia, frunció el ceño pero decidió retirarse.

Mars, sin prestar atención al reclamo de Uranos, tan sólo contempló con incredulidad la silueta de su amiga. Esta ultima posó su mirada en las guerreras y lentamente comenzó a disminuir su energía.

Con cierto escepticismo, Mars cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Serena? ¿Qué...?"-

Ninguna de las chicas podía creer ese cambio. Luna y Artemis que también habían llegado, y que de cierta forma esperaban un cambio, se notaron confusos de la misma forma; mas por la imagen que estaban apreciando que por el resultado. Todas la observaron con confusión y cierto temor. ¿Esa, sin duda elegante joven, era Serena? Se parecía tanto y su energía era la suya, pero… se notaba tan distinta. Su rostro, su expresión… la seriedad y la dureza que intentaba reflejar era ofuscada por la tristeza de sus ojos.

Jupiter susurró también –"¿Serena…?"- Pero fue detenida por Uranos, quien con un movimiento de la mano detuvo a las confusas jovencitas. Entonces cuestionó con solemnidad.

-"¿Princesa Serenity?"-

A pesar del reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos, la rubia dibujó una grata sonrisa en sus labios en señal de aceptación.

Todas, al constatar con la pregunta de Uranos lo que Luna ya les había dicho, solemnemente se arrodillaron sobre una pierna en señal de respeto.

Mars no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Serena ya no estaba ahí. La Serena que había conocido tuvo que crecer muy rápido para poder lidiar con su dolor… A pesar de ser la misma persona, Serena había tomado ya su legítimo lugar como heredera de la Luna, como Princesa: La Princesa Serenity. Sabía que algún día pasaría, pero nunca espero que sucediera en estas circunstancias…

Mina ahogó un lastimoso sollozo con la voz empezando a quebrársele –"Lo sentimos, Princesa… No pudimos protegerte de lo que tanto te ha lastimado."-

Sin cambiar su expresión, Serenity contestó –"Su fidelidad será su redención. Nada tengo que reclamarles más que su comprensión, y su apoyo."-

Sin levantarse, todas la observaron con tristeza, con culpa. Ella continuó solemnemente –"Se acerca el momento del cambio y… y es hora de luchar por nuestro destino"- apartando la vista sintió la mirada de cada una de las guerreras.

La lluvia había cesado por completo, pero ahora las chicas se sentían mas atormentadas que antes.

-"Pan se ha encargado de destruir todo lo que amo, y con ello mi vida."- las dolorosas palabras golpearon el corazón de las jóvenes presentes. La voz de Serenity era de resignación, sus ojos ya no podían reflejar nada más que una suma tristeza –"El futuro que conocimos y que tanto anhele ya no existe, me lo ha arrebatado…"-

Jupiter ahogó un lastimoso llanto ya que podía intuir a donde quería llegar Serenity, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba de acuerdo. La rubia continuó:

-"Y ahora… ahora yo soy su objetivo. Soy un estorbo para él"-

Uranos y Saturn fruncieron el ceño y la observaron inquisitivamente. Serenity añadió –"Ustedes lo han visto al llegar. Malachite estaba aquí para asesinarme ¡Para que dejase de ser una amenaza!"-

Confundidas e impactadas con la revelación, Venus y Mercury intercambiaron miradas frunciendo el entrecejo ¿Fue por eso el arrebato de energía que sintieron? ¿Serenity sólo trato de defenderse?

-"Deben comprender que esto es algo irremediable, no puedo permitir que quede impune. Pan es mi enemigo ahora"-

Con los ojos ardiendo, cada una de las chicas los cerró, sintiendo con una punzada cada palabra.

-"… Y, con o sin ustedes, yo lo enfrentare, y le demostrare que no puede separarme de este planeta que también es el mío, que amo y por el que hemos luchado y dado tanto"-

La temeraria voz de Serenity, esa que conocían tan bien y que siempre las llenaba de esperanza, ahora las embargaba de confusión y las abrumaba.

Sin poder borrar la tristeza de su mirada, la rubia comentó suavemente –"No quiero obligarlas a nada. Sé que cuento con su fidelidad y protección pero ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo e incondicionalidad? ¿Pero sobre todo, con su comprensión?"-

Aún perplejas por la situación, las Sailor Scouts guardaron silencio por un par de segundos. De ser otras las circunstancias aceptarían ciegamente… pero, se trataba de la Tierra, del planeta al que tanto habían protegido. Su hogar… Por el que habían luchado y al que tanto amaban.

Saturn, con pesar en su mirar, se puso de pie y, bajo la atenta mirada de su Princesa, se acercó colocándose justo a su lado, tomando firmemente su alabarda.

Serenity sonrió con gratitud.

Uranos, Neptune, Plut, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter y Mars llevaron su puño al corazón y asintieron con solemnidad.

Conforme, Serenity levantó el mentón y sonrió con orgullo. Mars la observó con atención: Lucia tan diferente. Hasta hace una hora ella estaba sufriendo demasiado y ahora… ahora parecía que se hubiese tragado su dolor, encerrándolo en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora, como un ser humano común, ella clamaba venganza y hasta cierto punto podía comprenderla. Pan ya le había quitado su futuro, no podía permitir que le arrebatara también la vida. Su amiga, esa dulce niña por la que daría tanto estaba sufriendo. A pesar de su decisión y de su actitud, claramente aún podía sentir su dolor… y esos ojos, esos ojos todavía reflejaban una profunda tristeza…

No sabía que había sucedido con Serena minutos atrás, estaba irreconocible, pero era ella. ¡Sabía que era ella! Y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su decisión, porque sabía que no estaba bien, la apoyaría, y la ayudaría. Porque, finalmente, era Serena, herida, pero era ella, y sabía que la Serena que conocía jamás haría algo que dañara a la Tierra… Confiaba en ella y metería las manos al fuego por ella.

Desviando ligeramente la mirada, Mars vio a sus compañeras. Sus rostros no dejaban lugar a dudas: estaban de acuerdo. Parecían pensar de la misma forma que ella.

Un segundo después la voz de Saturn llamó su atención.

-"Nuestra lealtad es absoluta, Princesa. Fue así en el pasado y será así por siempre"- Girando la mirada hacia sus compañeras, Saturn exclamó con decisión –"Nosotras tenemos una misión, y como Sailor Scouts nuestra obligación es cumplirla"-

Todas asintieron en señal de acuerdo. Sin embargo, las expresiones no podían ser más diferentes:

Plut, silenciosa, se notaba apagada y sin esperanza, pareciese que sólo continuaba por mera ansiedad; Uranos veia a Serenity con decisión, sin dejar ni una sola duda de su incondicional apoyo; Neptune, sin embargo, la observaba con tristeza pero al mismo tiempo con comprensión, puesto que podía imaginar lo doloroso que debió ser para su Princesa llegar a esa decisión; Mercury, con la expresión llena de preocupación y angustia, y a pesar del miedo instalado en su pecho, ya no podía imaginarse otro escenario ni desenlace para continuar con todo lo ocurrido esa noche; Venus la observaba con total incondicionalidad, sabía que Serena había cambiado drásticamente pero intentaba entenderlo, cualquier otra persona, incluso ella misma, ya hubiese muerto de dolor si hubiese perdido lo que su amiga perdió… pero estaba ahí, con ellas, intentando levantarse; Jupiter aún sentía el ardor en sus ojos, los cuales amenazaban con traicionarla en cualquier momento. Su mayor temor se estaba realizando, su amor, su único amor ahora era su enemigo, y le dolía tanto pero era algo irremediable, antes que nada era una guerrera, amiga y protectora; Mars ya no podía ver más allá de Serenity, de Serena… a pesar del temor en su corazón, su expresión no podía ser más clara: al igual que Uranos, la decisión enmarcaba su rostro.

Todas sabían lo que esta nueva batalla significaba: Su enemigo esta vez era la Tierra, y por lo tanto, todo lo que amaban y conocían.

Serenity giró sobre ella misma dando la espalda a las guerreras, entonces su rostro cambio. Sus facciones endurecieron y su sonrisa se llenó de una burlesca soberbia. Su satisfacción era absoluta. Había ganado este primer paso: la confianza de sus guardianas.

A pesar de todo, de la frialdad de sus facciones y de sus pensamientos, sin poder evitarlo y sin desearlo, sus ojos no dejaban de reflejar esa lastimosa tristeza.

Sin embargo, satisfecha, sin esfuerzo alguno y bajo una suave brisa, deshizó su transformación. Su impecable vestido azul oscuro cambio a la sencilla ropa que estaba usando ese día.

Con la misma sincera expresión de tristeza volvió el rostro y vislumbro como las Sailors la igualaron en silencio.

Rei se acercó lentamente a Serena contemplando su rostro. Era ella, sin duda era Serena, quien con sufrimiento en su mirar había perdido la luz en sus ojos. Llegando a su lado, en un arrebato, Rei la abrazó con protección, y la rubia correspondió, sin embargo, no como antes.

Unos momentos después, en silencio, Serena tomó el camino a casa.

En un iluminado departamento con grandes ventanales hacia un balcón, tres chicos hablaban con seriedad.

Frente al ventanal dando la espalda a los otros dos, Yaten Kou mantenía su penetrante mirada sobre la luna que aún se ocultaba detrás de oscuras nubes. Sin cambiar su expresión, cuestionó –"¿Qué creen que sucedió?. Esa descarga de energía fue atroz"-

Detrás de él, recostado en uno de los elegantes sillones y algo herido, se encontraba Seiya Kou. A pesar de estar despierto, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces comentó con seguridad –"Extraordinario. Sin embargo, sabemos que fue ella."-

Taiki Kou los acompañaba tomando asiento en ese momento en el sillón cercano. –"Jamás hubiese imaginado que esa chiquilla tuviese ese poder. Su energía no es negativa pero, ya no posee esa luz que antes la rodeaba, esa luz que reflejaba su pureza y su amor. La han lastimado demasiado, la han herido, y está sufriendo…"-

Seiya cerró el puño inconscientemente y de sus labios salió apenas audiblemente un suave –"Bombón… ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?"-

Un rato después, Rei Hino llegó al Templo Hikagua. Lentamente, perdida en sus pensamientos, la pelinegra mostraba un rostro triste y abrumado.

Varios minutos atrás habían dejado a Serena en su casa y después cada una había tomado su camino en silencio. De forma mecánica y sin siquiera notarlo, Rei había llegado al Templo.

Sus pensamientos parecían ir a mil por hora: Entre Serena, sus amigas, su responsabilidad, su deber, su consciencia y hasta sus miedos...

Era inútil negar que estaba asustada. Sabía lo que se avecinaba: Las batallas, las decisiones; sin embargo, la expectativa la estaba atormentando. Como esa primera vez, hace años, esa primera gran batalla… Esa ocasión naturalmente había tenido miedo, pero estaba con sus amigas y sabia era lo correcto, eso la había fortalecido. Ahora, ahora todo era confuso. Estaba con sus amigas pero ¿Era lo correcto? ¿O quizá ahora se habían convertido en el enemigo?...

¿Cómo pudieron permitir que las cosas se salieran tanto de control?

Las palabras de Michiru días atrás, resonaron en su mente: '_…El futuro podría cambiar. Tokio de Cristal se podría desboronar… Si no actuamos correctamente, el futuro se verá amenazado… Pan pretende destruir a Endimión, si lo logra, Tokio de Cristal no nacerá… Debemos actuar y acabar con el menor de los males… Ya que podemos controlar esta situación debemos hacerlo…_'

Habían cometido un error. Dejaron que sucediera y estas eran las consecuencias. Esta también era su responsabilidad y les estaba pesando.

Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sus ojos ardían y la preocupación la embargaba. A pesar de ser muy segura de sí misma, en ese momento realmente no sabía que pensar. Con la vista en el suelo, la atormentada pelinegra caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, sin realmente ver hacia donde se dirigía, sólo dejando que sus pasos la llevaran.

De un momento a otro se encontró frente a la habitación donde meditaba. Sin ninguna idea fija en mente, se limitó a contemplar las puertas. Un segundo después y tomándola por sorpresa, una suave voz la regresó a la realidad:

-"¿Rei?"-

La pelinegra giró la vista y se encontró con la figura de un joven, que a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, reconoció por la voz. A un par de metros de ella estaba Nicolas, quien al ver su mirada, mostró preocupación en su rostro.

Rei, a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo cambiar su semblante. Sus ojos reflejaron una cruel angustia e impotencia. El sólo observar al chico le recordaba que ella no era más Rei Hino, sino Sailor Mars, una guerrero que no debería desear nada más que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Sin poder entender, Nicolas la observó por un par de segundos. Ella lucia diferente, angustiada, confundida… asustada, algo que nunca creyó ver en ella. Como si estuviesen quebrando su espíritu.

Acercándose lentamente volvió a preguntar –"¿Qué sucede, Rei?"-

La pelinegra desvió la vista pero Nicolas alcanzó a notar como sus ojos se habían cristalizado y como sus labios mostraron un ligero temblor. Un poco más cerca reparó en los puños cerrados de la chica, como si ella tuviese una lucha interna.

-"Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. Puedes confiar en mí. Sé que eres fuerte, pero a veces es mejor desahogarse… Tener miedo es natural, pero debes confiar en los que te queremos."-

Al escuchar al joven frente a ella, Rei sintió que la opresión en su interior se desvanecía y brotaba al exterior. Con desesperación se abalanzó hacia Nicolas y lo abrazó… lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su amor, intentando desahogar toda su impotencia…

-"Oh… ¡Nicolas!."-

Nicolas la recibió con cariño y protección, sin comprender pero intentando confortarla de alguna manera. Le rompía el corazón verla de esa forma… tan indefensa, tan abatida… como si se hubiese dado por vencida.

-"¿Que ha sucedido, Rei?... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"-

Sin separar el abrazo, Rei comenzó a sollozar irremediablemente.

…

Casi una hora después. Rei y Nicolas se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en el patio. Habían decidido salir para no perturbar el sueño de su abuelo.

Rei permanecía callada, pero un poco más tranquila. Nicolas la observaba por momentos.

Dejando pasar un rato, Nicolas cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Es tan malo que no puedes decírmelo?"-

Rei, quien ya esperaba algo así, posó sus ojos sobre el perfil de Nicolas y contradictoriamente a lo que pensaba, el chico no se notaba molesto u ofendido, más bien preocupado y comprensible. La pelinegra desvió una vez más el rostro.

Nicolas, sin cambiar su expresión, cuestionó casi en un susurro con toda la dulzura que era posible –"¿Tiene… tiene que ver con tu identidad… como Sailor Scout?"-

Ante la última palabra Rei cambió su expresión a una de total sorpresa y levantó la mirada tan rápido que asustó a Nicolas. Sin saber cómo reaccionar la joven apenas y alcanzó a balbucear negando automáticamente:

-"Tú… Yo… n-no sé de qué… ¿Por qué piensas que…?"-

Con extremo cariño, Nicolas sonrió desconcertando todavía más a la chica. Intentando controlar sus emociones, Rei guardó silencio y un segundo después posó sus ojos sobre los de él.

Nicolas la veía con ternura, con cierta adoración, pero eso sí, con mucha seguridad. Rei no pudo evitar preguntar:

-"¿Cómo… como lo supiste? ¿Desde cuándo?"-

Nicolas bajó la vista con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y con los ojos iluminados por el fervor pero con esa inconfundible candidez que lo caracterizaba. Entonces respondió en un susurró:

-"Hace un tiempo ya. Al principio fueron simples sospechas, pero después, al observarte pelear, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu determinación… Supe que eras tú, Sailor Mars"- pronunciando esto último con orgullo.

Rei lo observó sin temor. Nicolas no dejaba de sorprenderla. –"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"-

-"Porque era tu secreto. Tuyo. Y yo no era nadie para arrebatártelo"-

-"Nicolas…"-

-"Eres una chica muy valiente y una estupenda Sailor Scout. Invaluable."-

Rei sonrió en agradecimiento sonrojándose levemente, sintiendo una indescriptible ola de emociones recorrerla y una ligera pero embriagante felicidad inundarla. Entonces, las palabras de él retumbaron en su mente… y una vez más el peso oprimió su corazón. Ella era una Sailor Scout, una guerrera… con una misión.

Repentinamente Nicolas fue testigo del cambio de expresión de Rei. Sus ojos habían vuelto a entristecer y abrumarse. Lucia angustiada y resignada.

-"Eres importante para mí, Nicolas"- susurró.

A pesar del cariño que esas palabras emanaban y lo importante que eran para él, Nicolas las recibió con una punzada, como si ella estuviese… despidiéndose.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando inesperadamente los labios de ella aprisionaron los suyos, sorprendiéndolo.

Rei besó a Nicolas, tímidamente al principio; suave, con ternura, y siendo correspondida. Poco a poco Rei se acercó a él, colocando una de sus manos en el enmarañado cabello y con la otra acariciando su mejilla…

Como si hubiese caído en un hechizante trance, Nicolas correspondió por completo. Acaricio sus labios con extrema dulzura e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de ella y la otra a su cuello, atrayéndola, reteniéndola. Con total deleite saboreó sus labios, su sabor, su esencia…

Poco a poco e intentando expulsar su angustia, su impotencia, su dolor, Rei abrazó a Nicolas con desesperación y profundizo el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado e intimo…

Embriagado por el néctar de su adorada ninfa, Nicolas la recibió con deleite, y abandonando su cuello, su mano acarició la mejilla de ella. Entonces lo sintió. Sintió la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la pelinegra y el temblor de sus manos… Acto casi imperceptible, pero que lo volvió a la realidad.

Algo renuente, Nicolas abandonó los labios de la chica y la contempló con ternura. Con los ojos totalmente cristalizados ella le devolvió la mirada, confundida.

-"Rei ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te esta lastimando?"-

-"Yo… yo sólo quiero olvidar por un momento mi destino, Nicolas. Bésame, déjame estar en tus brazos y ayúdame a olvidar mi responsabilidad…"-

Ella acercó su rostro con decisión pero él, con toda la fortaleza de la que fue capaz, se separó tenuemente.

-"No, Rei. Las cosas no deben ser así…"-

-"¡Tu no lo entiendes, Nicolas!"- exclamó ella con impotencia –"Ya nada será igual. A partir de mañana las cosas cambiaran."- bajando la vista, posó sus ojos en el torso de él –"Nada será lo mismo…"- la desesperación se apoderó de ella y sin poder evitarlo enterró el rostro en el pecho del chico quien la abrazó con protección –"Sólo… sólo quiero saber, vivir… ser normal antes de… Lo que se avecina será terrible, Nicolas. Y sé… ¡sé que terminare perdiéndote!"-

Sin comprender en su totalidad, Nicolas intentó reconfortarla –"No, Rei. Eso sería imposible. Siempre he estado y siempre estaré a tu lado… de una u otra forma"-

Con extremo cariño Rei le sonrió y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios –"Te quiero Nicolas"-

El rostro del joven se iluminó de dicha y susurró a su oído –"Y yo te quiero a ti, Rei, más que a nada en este mundo."-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados, reconfortándose, brindándose apoyo y calor, con miles de emociones revoloteando en su interior y con un sólo pensamiento en mente: una promesa, una promesa de amor.

En otro sitio.

En la oscuridad de la noche, la solitaria silueta de Mina Aino llegaba con paso lento a su casa.

Intentando no pensar, no analizar nada, no recordar lo sucedido ese día, sólo caminaba lenta pero decididamente.

Luna y Artemis estaban con Serena y ella se había separado de sus amigas calles atrás.

A pesar de no querer pensar para no atormentarse, su rostro la traicionaba al reflejar preocupación y tristeza; y de su mente en blanco, de repente y sin proponérselo, salían pensamientos de culpa y miedo.

A unos metros de su destino, Mina levantó la mirada e inesperadamente se encontró con la imagen de un apuesto joven de ojos verdes que la esperaba fuera de casa. A pesar de que el alba apenas nacía en el horizonte y de que la oscuridad de las primeras horas de ese día aún la rodeaban, casi podía jurar que podía ver las intensas pupilas observarla.

Mina sonrió instintivamente siendo correspondida de la misma forma, entonces apresuró el paso. Una vez frente al chico, sonrió tímidamente pero desvió la mirada.

Yaten la vio inquisitivamente y decidió romper el silencio –"Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien…"-

-"Gracias, por preocuparte"- respondió levantando la mirada, posando sus azules pupilas sobre los de él. Entonces, Yaten pudo apreciar la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia. La sonrisa que le estaba obsequiando era sincera pero débil, siendo opacada por lo que sus ojos mostraban.

Con decisión el ojiverde, de un paso desapareció la distancia entre ambos, y con cierta delicadeza, rara en él, tomó una de las manos de ella y acarició el dorso tiernamente con su pulgar. Este simple acto hizo estremecer a la rubia, quien inevitablemente mostró un bello sonrojo.

-"Pero no estás bien. Algo ha cambiado en ti"- afirmó él.

Mina, apagando su mirada bajó nuevamente la vista. Con su mano libre, Yaten tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la rubia, levantándolo levemente.

En un susurro ella respondió –"Todo está por cambiar, Yaten… Mi destino está tomando su cauce, y mi verdadera misión está por comenzar"-

Yaten frunció el ceño, algo confundido. Mina continuó, su rostro esta vez mostró resignación –"Serena… La Princesa Serenity está por tomar posesión de la Tierra, y por lo tanto, del Imperio Lunar. El Sistema Solar le pertenecerá por completo y reinara tal y como debió ser desde tiempos remotos. Sera como estaba escrito…"- pausando un segundo, Yaten pudo apreciar la ligera sombra en la azules pupilas, entonces Mina añadió –"… aunque no como alguna vez lo vimos"-

A pesar de la seguridad impregnada en cada palabra, Yaten frunció el ceño algo confundido, por lo tanto cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Y si todo por lo que tanto han luchado está por cumplirse, porque entonces luces tan triste?"-

El bello rostro entristeció a sobremanera y sus ojos se cristalizaron; su voluntad se quebró y la desesperación la inundó; entonces abrazó al ojiverde, quien ya lo veía venir y la recibió con los brazos abiertos abrazándola con extremo cariño.

-"Porque… ¡Porque no será como debió ser!"- exclamó ella con la voz quebrada –"No será un mundo de total felicidad ¡Ella está tomando su cargo, pero está sufriendo! Y es culpa nuestra... ¡**Es culpa mía**!"-

Yaten la escuchó y pudo sentir el llanto de la chica como un golpe. La abrazó con protección, dejándola desahogarse, intentando casi un minuto después, calmarla un poco.

….

Unos minutos después ambos habían decidido entrar ya que pronto amanecería.

Mina, todavía un poco afectada, se había limitado a tomar asiento en una silla mientras que Yaten le traía un vaso con agua.

Un par de minutos pasaron con un amargo silencio.

Sin apartar los ojos del cristalino liquido, Mina confesó con crudeza –"Es culpa mía, Yaten"-

Confundido e incrédulo, el joven se arrodilló a su lado y tomó con suavidad su mano –"No es culpa tuya. Él único responsable es Pan y su ambición"-

Con pesimismo Mina negó lentamente y exclamó –"Esto no hubiese llegado tan lejos si hubiésemos escuchado a Haruka y Michiru…"- sin poder controlarlo, su voz se quebró –"¡Fui yo quien tenía la responsabilidad de escucharlas! Debí pensar como guerrero, como guardiana ¡Como líder! Fui demasiado débil e inocente… ¡Fui estúpida!"-

Instintivamente Yaten frunció el ceño al comenzar a escucharla. Le afligía darse cuenta de la forma en que la rubia se estaba atormentando. Con cierto tono de reclamo, el dijo:

-"¡No es así! No actuaste de forma débil ni estúpida. Actuaste como un ser humano. Porque eso eres Mina, un ser humano. No sólo eres Sailor Venus, eres Mina Aino: una chica con extremo valor, coraje, confianza e inteligencia… pero sobre todo, una chica que además de bella es dulce, noble y con un gran corazón. Jamás hubieses hecho algo que manchara tus principios, jamás lastimarías a alguien adrede. Nadie pudo prever lo que pasaría"-

La rubia mantenía la vista abajo, sus ojos, tristes pero con un brillo de coraje en ellos, observaban sus puños cerrados que apretaban con desesperación la tela de su falda. Con cierta dificultad las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-"Debí… debí preverlo, yo. No debí dejar nada al azar. Tu mismo lo dijiste..."- a la mente de la rubia llegaron palabras que días anteriores había escuchado de boca del ojiverde: '_no bajen la guardia… No permitan que las tomen por sorpresa… Eres la líder, debes saber de esto…_'.

Yaten la tomó de ambas manos y la puso de pie. Ella no lo veía, sin embargo, él acarició su mejilla con una mano y con la otra tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos –"Mina…"-

La voz quebrada de la rubia invadió el lugar una vez más –"Ni siquiera fui capaz de cumplir mi palabra. Yo… le dije que todo estaría bien, que lo dejará en nuestras manos, que confiara en mí. ¡Y no pude hacer nada! No pude atravesar la barrera… Y le falle."-

Instintivamente, intentando encontrar un refugio, la desconsolada rubia enterró el rostro en el torso del chico, abrazándolo.

Yaten la rodeó con sus brazos y sintiéndose inútil intentó tranquilizarla. La rubia comenzó a llorar, desahogándose, temblando bajo los brazos protectores del ojiverde, quizá de miedo, frustración, impotencia o rabia…

El apuesto joven acarició el rubio cabello de Mina con su mano libre, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla; sus dedos aún se encontraban entrelazados tiernamente. De un momento a otro y tomándolo desprevenido, Mina volvió a hablar, pero esta vez susurró en un tono gélido:

-"No pasara de nuevo. Esta vez me asegurare de no fallarle… Pan pagara por su crimen"-

Involuntariamente Yaten se tensó al escucharla, pero no rompió el contacto. Entendiendo, con cierto tacto comentó:

-"Irán contra la Tierra. Contra el planeta que habitan y que juraron proteger."-

-"Todo será por un bien mayor"- argumentó ella con resignación, como si buscara autoconvencerse –"Serenity debe tomar posesión de la Tierra para poder protegerla. Ese ha sido por siempre su destino"-

-"Nada justifica una guerra, Mina."- intentando sonar razonable moduló su tono de voz, reacio a presenciar una vez más crueles batallas –"Nos guste o no, Pan es ahora el heredero legitimo de la Tierra. Su mismo Cristal lo ha aceptado como tal. En una guerra habrán irremediablemente victimas, heridos…"-

-"¡Fue Pan quien inició esto! ¡Serena sólo intenta recuperar lo que ya era suyo! Porque ahora ella también ha nacido en este mundo, ahora también es humana"-

-"La venganza no aminorara su dolor"-

Separándose muy tenuemente, aún sin mirarle a los ojos, Mina soltó –"Tu no lo entiendes, Yaten… Le quitó todo lo que tenia. Sus sueños, sus ilusiones ¡Su vida!"- abrazándolo su voz se quebró de nuevo –"Y-yo no lo soportaría, Yaten… Perder lo que ella ya tenía. Es cruel, muy cruel… y sin embargo, e-ella está tomando su deber. E-es lo único que le queda"-

Repentinamente, la rubia levantó la mirada posandolas sobre las intensas pupilas verdes, entonces, murmuró entrecortadamente –"Es… es como si hubieses visto una única luz en el universo, la más intensa e inocente, y te hubieses acostumbrado a su calor y a su brillo… y de pronto descubres que alguien ha golpeado esa luz, arrebatándole cruelmente su calidez, amenazando con extinguirla por completo."-

Enterrando una vez el rostro en el pecho de él, Mina añadió con tristeza –"Es inevitable, Yaten. No permitiré que la lastimen mas"-

El normalmente taciturno joven, con delicadeza apretó el abrazo y recargó el mentón en el rubio cabello. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, decidió demostrar su incondicional apoyo e intentar comprenderla.

Casi una hora antes, en otro sitio.

En el corredor de un par de departamentos en un imponente edificio.

Lita Kino se encontraba frente a la puerta de uno de los departamentos, de pie, pero con la mirada en el suelo, triste y decepcionada.

Con nerviosismo jugaba con sus dedos, quizá buscando reordenar sus ideas.

Estaba fuera del departamento de Neflyte, defraudada pero inexplicablemente nerviosa ya que el objeto de su afecto parecía no estar. Había tocado por mera costumbre, sin embargo, sabía desde que llegó, que él no estaba, ya que no podía sentir su energía.

En realidad no sabía ni lo que hacía ahí, ya que dadas la circunstancias podría ser contraproducente. Pero sus pasos la habían llevado. Sus pasos y su corazón.

Ella necesitaba verlo. No sabía que le diría pero necesitaba verlo.

Sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora, se sentía un tanto mareada y cansada. De vez en vez, casi por instinto, observaba hacia ambos lados; quizá esperando que él apareciese en cualquier momento.

Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, por lo que decidió sentarse en el frio suelo, a un lado de la estática puerta. Esperaría, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo, pero esperaría.

Una gloriosa mañana resplandecía en la ciudad. Cristalinas gotas permanecían en los arboles, única prueba de la tormenta anterior.

El sol, en su apogeo, iluminaba miles de alegres rostros que ya comenzaban el día.

A pesar de la hermosura del día, Serena Tsukino se había quedado en casa, acompañada de Luna y Artemis.

Desde que habían llegado a casa esa misma madrugada, Serena se había mantenido callada y reservada. Sentada junto a la ventana, observando a la lejanía.

Luna, quien no había podido descansar para nada, de vez en vez la observaba con atención.

La noche anterior habían llegado sin hacer ruido, por lo tanto sus padres parecieron no haberlo notado. Pero esa mañana, mamá Ikuko había entrado a la habitación, quizá esperando encontrar dormida a la rubia; pero se quedó paralizada de sorpresa al encontrarla, no sólo despierta, sino con la misma ropa del día anterior y en la misma posición de ahora.

Después de salir de su sorpresa, mamá Ikuko reprendió a Serena por haber llegado a altas horas de la noche, por haberlos preocupado y por su notable irresponsabilidad.

Luna no esperaba menos de la respetable mujer y se limitó a observarla hasta que reparó en el hecho de que Serena no estaba respondiendo y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo. La rubia se mantuvo en su innegable silencio, como si ni siquiera estuviese poniendo atención.

Lo que fue obvio para Luna también lo fue para mamá Ikuko, enfadándose aún más, sintiéndose ofendida.

**Flash Back**

-"¿Jovencita, estas escuchándome? ¿Acaso crees que al quedarte callada solucionaras el problema? ¡Nunca espere esto de ti, Serena!"-

El rostro de Luna pasó de la mujer a Serena, quien mantuvo su desinterés y seguía contemplando el exterior. Mamá Ikuko, comenzando a preocuparse, dio un par de pasos hacia la rubia y exclamó con un tono más fuerte del deseado –"Serena, ¡contéstame por favor!"-

Inexplicablemente para Luna y Artemis, el ambiente se tornó gélido por un par de segundos y Luna por un instante creyó ver una desconocida expresión en el rostro de la rubia. Instintivamente, sin saber que podría pasar, la gatita soltó un fuerte maullido.

Misteriosamente Mamá Ikuko se detuvo, aunque no podría saber si fue por el repentino frio en la habitación o por el inusual maullido.

Entonces, la mujer mayor guardó silencio y con una triste expresión, pareció debatirse entre quedarse o no. Finalmente de una forma supo que la segunda opción era la más adecuada, quizá más tarde podría hablar con ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luna no sabía realmente que es lo que había sucedido, pero lo que si sabía era que Serena ya no era ella misma; ya no era tan sólo Serena Tsukino, sino que ahora era Serenity, la Princesa de la Luna.

….

Varias horas pasaron y la habitación no cambio para nada. Serena continuaba en la misma posición y ambos gatitos, aunque cansados, apenas y habían cambiado de lugar.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Serena se puso de pie y ambos gatitos la igualaron. Sin cambiarse, sin decir nada, la rubia se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Luna y Artemis intercambiaron inquisitivas miradas antes de seguirla.

….

Luna y Artemis contemplaron y siguieron a la rubia en silencio. Ella caminó varias calles, con la frente en alto, distinguida y orgullosa. Aunque su mirada estaba templada, de sus ojos ya no se podía borrar la tristeza.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que ambos gatitos notaran la ligera energía que Serena estaba despidiendo. Suave, pero lo suficiente para resaltar entre los demás.

Unas calles más allá, Mina apareció al doblar una esquina. En silencio la siguió. Un momento después, fueron alcanzadas con paso lento por Haruka y Michiru. Y poco a poco, sus demás compañeras fueron apareciendo, una a una.

Luna y Artemis continuaron siguiéndolas, bajando la vista. Como si de cierta forma hubiesen comenzado a comprender.

Varios minutos y calles después, Serena se detuvo. Habían llegado a una calle que no se diferenciaba de las otras, y que en realidad era uno de los extremos del distrito. No tan transitado, pero en el que habían también imponentes edificios.

Serena mantuvo la mirada al frente, inexpresiva, imposible de saber si veía los edificios o el horizonte en la lejanía.

El día estaba terminando, el sol se ocultaba dejando escapar los últimos rayos de luz. El crepúsculo del atardecer estaba comenzando.

Entonces, Serena sonrió indescifrablemente. Había llegado la hora. Serena cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

Ante las resignadas miradas de las ocho chicas detrás suyo y de ambos gatitos, la energía de Serena aumentó tenuemente y su vestimenta volvió a cambiar al exquisito vestido azul oscuro que ondulo a sus pies, la luna creciente en su frente apareció y de sus manos brotó un precioso Cristal Plateado.

Pasando inadvertido por las ya transformadas Sailor Scouts, un singular y desconocido brillo atravesó las pupilas de Serenity al observar con cierta satisfacción y deleite el Cristal de Plata, casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo apreciaba y estuviera disfrutándolo.

Un segundo después, Serenity levantó el Cristal de Plata en lo alto y éste brilló en todo su esplendor. Repentinamente comenzó a temblar; n temblor fuerte, atemorizante. La energía de Serenity explotó y se unió a la del Cristal.

Poco a poco, cientos de personas aparecieron ocupando las calles, asustadas, intentando ponerse a salvo. El temblor comenzó a aumentar en intensidad y las Sailor Scouts intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Sin embargo, Saturn se mantuvo firme, sujetando su alabarda con decisión, no mostrando ninguna sombra de duda en sus ojos.

Casi un minuto pasó mientras las personas intentaban comprender y no entrar en pánico. Entonces, repentinamente el suelo pareció sucumbir, desquebrajándose cada vez más y más.

Las personas perdieron la calma y comenzaron a correr, alejándose.

Mars y Mercury observaron con preocupación a su desinteresada Princesa, a quien parecía no afectarle lo que estaba causando, sólo se limitaba a sostener en lo alto el fantástico resplandor, el cual, preocupantemente, ya no despedía su conocida calidez, sino que se sentía algo indiferente y hasta frio.

El temblor aumentó y el suelo se quebró todavía más. De pronto, y sin esperarlo, las siete sorprendidas Sailor Scouts apreciaron como de debajo del suelo comenzó a salir un enorme cristal; metros más allá sucedió lo mismo, repitiéndose en diferentes puntos.

Poco a poco los imponentes cristales fueron tomando forma, mostrándose como preciosas estructuras que, con forme salían, desquebrajaban con más violencia el suelo. Natural y esperadamente, estas estructuras comenzaron a destruir los edificios y las calles sucumbieron a lo que inesperada y sorpresivamente terminó siendo un hermoso y soberbio palacio que iba tomando forma, explayándose en lo alto.

A pesar de que Mercury y las demás Sailor Inners reconocieron la estructura como el palacio que alguna vez pudieron contemplar en el futuro, no pudieron evitar mostrarse afligidas ante todos los daños causados. No había una plena seguridad de que los edificios estuviesen vacios, sin poner de lado que eran el hogar de muchos. Pero Serenity no se detenía y la magnífica estructura seguía levantándose gloriosamente.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que el temblor cesó y donde una maravillosa torre de Cristal brilló en lo alto reflejando el ultimo destello de la aurora del atardecer.

El crepúsculo había terminado, pero una nueva era para Tokio comenzaba…

Las ocho Sailor Scouts, detrás de Serenity apreciaban la imagen del futuro, la realización de su destino, cuando, de pronto:

-"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"- repentinamente pero sin tomar por sorpresa a ninguna de ellas, Sailor Venus giró sobre sí misma con brusquedad y atacó sin consideración algo a unos metros más allá.

El ataque fue bloqueado furiosamente, de un golpe con su antebrazo, por un confiado Jedite. Detrás de él se encontraban Malachite, Zoycite, Neflyte y por último, Pan.

Un segundo después, Jedite ahogó un quejido y su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor; con incredulidad llevó su mano a una apreciable herida en su brazo. Levantando la mirada contempló con extrema confusión a Venus y a las demás Sailor Scouts.

Venus le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción y susurró con orgullo –"Eternal"-

Continuara...

* * *

Sólo un comercial: Si pudieran darse una vuelta x mi profile/bio, ahí encontraran un link de un hermoso dibujo que mi amiga Aiku (o Brevislandia aqui en FF) hizo de la _Serenity_ de éste capítulo. Ojala pudieran checarlo y darse una idea, vale?^^ Y cualquier comentario sobre el mismo pueden dejármelo a mí. Sera un placer comunicárselo a ella.

Reitero una vez más: xfa xfa xfa no olviden los review, son muy importantes para mí, ya sean dudas, preguntas, críticas, todo será bienvenido con tal de mejorar. No lo olviden^^

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	16. Inminente

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota**: Hola de nuevo^^

Aún me siento muy mal con todas las fans de Darién, pero deben comprender, era necesario para poder generar el verdadero marco de la historia. No puedo adelantar nada, pero por favor tengan un poco de paciencia al respecto, xfis.

Cualquier crítica será bien recibida, siempre que sea constructiva. Necesito conocer sus opiniones, sus impresiones de este chap. Todo sea para mejorar, sale?^^

Bueno, sólo algo muy importante: **espero no confundirlas con las líneas de tiempo y la separación de escenas**. Les aviso antes para que estén preparadas y no se me pierdan jeje.

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Inminente"**

–"Eternal…"- murmuró Venus con un marcado orgullo en su voz, satisfecha de haber demostrado que no eran ya simples Sailor Scouts.

Saliendo de su inesperado asombro, Jedite frunció el ceño con furia.

Una a una, las Sailor Scouts se pusieron en guardia cuando notaron el suave movimiento de Pan hacia ellas. Definitivamente no estaban dispuestas a confiarse.

Totalmente sorprendido, Pan contempló con cierta aberración lo que Serenity había causado. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó un brazo y llamó con autoridad a la indiferente rubia –"Serenity"-

Pese a todo, Serenity continuaba de espaldas, despreocupada, limitándose a observar el magnífico escenario frente a ella, como si no hubiese notado la presencia de su enemigo o simplemente no le importara. Su rostro, bello pero significativamente soberbio, sonreía; sin embargo, contrastando, sus ojos no podían borrar esa lastimosa tristeza en ellos.

-"Serenity"- exclamó una vez más Pan con preocupación, sin obtener respuesta.

Después de diversos y escalofriantes crujidos, la magnífica estructura se presentó en su totalidad: Imponente, soberbia, hermosos cristales sin igual. La noche cubría la ciudad ya, pero la Luna reflejaba su luz en el maravilloso Palacio, destacándolo desde la lejanía.

Luna y Artemis, quienes permanecían a lado de la rubia, no daban crédito a lo que veían, y sus rostros iban de Serenity a Pan.

Serenity contempló con total deleite su creación, sonriendo, levantando el mentón con orgullo. Entonces, con decisión comenzó a andar con elegante gracia hacia SU Palacio… sin siquiera volver el rostro hacia la suscitada escena detrás suyo.

Furioso y sorprendentemente ofendido, Malachite la atacó con evidente fuerza, lanzándole sus afilados boomerangs antes de poder ser detenido por Pan, quien a distancia se notó intentó impedirlo.

Uranos estaba por contraatacar y bloquear el ataque cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó el movimiento de la aún joven pero decidida Saturn.

Saturn reaccionó con rapidez levantando su alabarda con autoridad y exclamando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro –"¡Muro del Silencio!"-

Entonces una temeraria barrera se interpuso entre ellas y el ataque, el cual rebotó y fue devuelto peligrosamente y con suma fuerza a su portador. Zoycite reaccionó y después de un grácil movimiento de sus manos, los boomerangs se incendiaron por sí mismos.

Saturn bajó su alabarda y, con extrema dureza en su rostro, con fuerza la clavó en el suelo sin apartar su desafiante mirada de los verdes ojos de Pan. De pronto un singular brillo purpura nació de la alabarda y se extendió como una cortina hacia las alturas. Era el mismo muro invocado por Saturn el que comenzó a cubrir ampliamente el magnífico palacio de cristal, rodeándolo, resguardándolo. Una vez protegido cada punto, el muro pareció desaparecer, sin embargo, todos podían sentir su presencia.

Inexpresivamente, una vez terminado su cometido, Saturn tomó su alabarda y entonces giró sobre si misma dirigiéndose al interior del palacio, detrás de su Princesa y de ambos felinos que habían hecho lo propio.

El rostro de Pan mostraba diversas emociones. Sin embargo, ni odio, furia o resentimiento parecieron estar presentes en él. A diferencia de sus Generales, los cuales no podían estar más indignados y furiosos.

Malachite, con los puños cerrados y el ceño totalmente fruncido, escupió con excesiva dureza –"¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esto significa?"-

Uranos sonrío con burla y descaro, Neptune con cierta seriedad, pero Plut… Plut los vio con furia, frunciendo el ceño, contorsionando su normalmente tranquilo rostro. Con rabia y con cierta amargura respondió sin reservas:

-"Esto no tiene otro significado más que 'Guerra'. ¡Nuestra Princesa reclama este planeta como suyo! Así es, y así será. El destino lo proclama así y Cronos, dios del Tiempo, ha sido testigo de ello"-

Con el ceño fruncido Jedite dio un paso al frente, reclamando con orgullo y sadismo –"La Tierra ya tiene un Guardián por derecho. Nosotros lo protegeremos y ustedes pagaran por su osadía"- arrastrando las palabras añadió –"Y su Princesa morirá por su atrevimiento"-

Las Sailors Inners mantuvieron su tranquila pero resignada expresión. Su tristeza todavía era evidente, no obstante, Sailor Venus declamó con decisión mientras una a una cada Sailor fue saliendo de la ahora invisible pero evidente barrera.

-"Conocemos las leyes del Universo Jedite. Pan cometió un crimen y ha amenazado a nuestra Princesa, es nuestro deber hacérselo pagar. Entonces, reclamaremos su cristal."-

Ante sus palabras, los tres Generales se colocaron frente a Pan. Jedite tomó su lugar a su lado. A pesar de todo, Pan pareció indiferente, limitándose a observar con tristeza el palacio por donde Serenity había desaparecido.

Malachite y Zoycite encaraban a las Sailor Scouts con evidente odio en sus miradas. Sin embargo, Neflyte estaba serio, quizá hasta resignado. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó fugaces, casi imperceptibles miradas a Jupiter, quien se limitó a verlo con suma tristeza, con un nudo en la garganta y atormentándose por no poder gritar que esto la estaba matando por dentro.

De pronto, sin previo aviso pero sincronizadas entre sí, tres poderosos ataques fueron lanzados a los hombres.

-"Tierra… ¡Tiembla!"-

-"Maremotooo… ¡de Neptuno!"-

-"Grito… Mortal"-

Con extrema dificultad los cinco sujetos esquivaron los ataques, entonces Venus, Mars y Mercury, intentando tomarlos por sorpresa, prosiguieron.

-"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"-

-"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"

-"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"-

Sorpresivamente para las atacantes, cada uno de sus poderes fue bloqueado por inesperadas habilidades. Malachite lanzó poderosas ráfagas de viento; Zoycite, con un grácil movimiento de manos, lanzó torrentes llamaradas; Neflyte invocó, del interior de la tierra misma, gruesos troncos como escudo; y Jedite atacó con decisión con filosas estacas de hielo, las cuales antes de siquiera acercarse a ellas fueron intervenidas por Jupiter.

-"¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!"-

Parejamente, ningún ataque fue logrado.

Con coraje, Malachite cerró los puños al analizar la situación, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Uranos, quien exclamó con orgullo.

-"No podrán bloquearnos ni esquivarnos por siempre. Ya no somos simples Sailor Scouts, las cosas se han emparejado"-

Con desdicha en su mirar, Pan desvió la vista. Malachite percibió este acto, entonces respondió con seguridad –"Quizá no. Pero deben saber algo Sailor Scouts: no sólo somos Generales por el poder que poseemos. Somos estrategas, y sabremos cómo y cuándo atacar"-

Acto seguido, el orgulloso General de cabellos platinados tomó del hombro a su protegido esfumándose ambos en el aire. Neflyte, con una extraña preocupación en su rostro, distinguió con tristeza a Jupiter una última vez antes de desaparecer. Zoycite hizo lo propio, seguido de un furioso e indignado Jedite.

Con extraña tranquilidad, Sailor Uranos volvió el rostro hacia sus compañeras. La decisiva mirada de Venus la recibió observándola sin dudar, casi como si supiese lo que pasaba por su mente. A pesar de las circunstancias, Uranos no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa, entonces, con autoridad ordenó:

-"Debemos separarnos. No deben estar lejos"-

Sailor Mercury pareció dudar –"No creo que sea una buena idea; separarnos nos debilitara si se presenta una emboscada"-

La suave pero firme voz de Venus impidió una segura discusión –"Por grupos. No tenemos opción, Mercury"- añadió ante la insistente mirada de la peliazul –"Ellos intentaran atravesar esta barrera para llegar a Serenity. Debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes"-

En un intento de conciliación, Neptune añadió –"Si encuentran a alguno deberán comunicarlo al resto. No debemos subestimar al enemigo"-

Al contrario de las demás Sailor Scouts, Plut estaba en extremo seria, con la vista perdida en ningún punto. Apenas audiblemente, susurró: -"Iré por mi cuenta"- Mars estaba por recriminar cuando Plut puntualizó –"El tiempo es mi aliado… siempre ha sido así"- Acto seguido se alejó con rapidez, desapareciendo en las lejanas sombras.

Intercambiando miradas de complicidad, las Sailor Scouts se asintieron unas a las otras para separarse un segundo después en direcciones contrarias.

Neptune y Uranos; Venus y Mercury; y Mars y Jupiter, a quien a pesar de su tristeza, en ningún momento la duda atravesó sus pupilas.

Un buen rato después, dentro del imponente palacio de cristal.

Serenity contemplaba su creación. El Palacio, aunque vacio y frio, era una belleza. Había llegado a lo que era la torre más alta, donde podía apreciar por completo todo Tokio.

Sailor Saturn estaba ahí, a espaldas de ella, unos pasos atrás. En silencio, despectiva, solemne en extremo. A pesar de la primera impresión que la jovencita podía dar, sus intensas pupilas exteriorizaban poder, sabiduría y responsabilidad.

Un momento pasó en silencio, entonces la rubia comentó con suavidad, resonando en el lugar el eco de su voz –"Ha comenzado Saturn. Mi destino ha cambiado y lo he aceptado. Pero, ¿podrán ustedes hacerlo? ¿Podrán aceptar y realizar su nueva misión?"-

Sosteniendo su alabarda con firmeza, Saturn contestó con respeto y seguridad –"Sin duda, Princesa. Nuestra lealtad es suya. Nada nos detendrá ahora."-

Sin volver el rostro ni apartar la mirada de la ciudad, Serenity sentenció con tono gélido –"Eso espero, Saturn. Eso espero"-

Luna no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sorprendida. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Artemis.

Casi un par de horas pasaron desde que las siete guerreras se habían separado. Recorriendo la ciudad, las calles, los edificios.

Inesperadamente y sin duda por los acontecimientos ocurridos, varias calles iban perdiendo poco a poco su sistema de electricidad, dispersando de ese modo el pánico en las personas. La confusión y desesperación reinaba en las calles. Varios aún contemplaban la sublime estructura que reflejaba la luz de la luna; otros más desalojando, intentando huir de lo desconocido.

En una de las azoteas de los imponentes pero ya oscuros edificios, Uranos y Neptune observaban las alturas. Ambas intentaban rastrear algo que las llevara a su objetivo. Uranos de vez en vez cerraba los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones y concentrarse para poder detectar a sus enemigos. Neptune controlaba su espejo, buscando algo que las ayudara a encontrarlos.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury estaban ya en uno de los desiertos y oscuros parques. La primera, atenta a cualquier movimiento o sonido; y la segunda, intentando detectar alguna energía con sus accesorios de cálculos y análisis.

-"¿Tienes algo Mercury?"- cuestionó Venus con suavidad.

-"Nada concreto aún. La presencia esta cerca, pero no puedo ubicarla…"-

Venus sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Entonces Mercury añadió con preocupación –"El pánico está cundiendo en la ciudad. El ejército no debe tardar en aparecer y…"-

-"Lo sé"- interrumpió la rubia sin poder evitar mostrar preocupación –"Llegado el momento pensaremos que hacer"-

Mars y Jupiter, dentro de uno de los oscuros y desalojados edificios ubicado varias calles más allá del Palacio, pero donde las repercusiones de la creación de Serenity habían llegado, ya que el edificio contiguo se había inclinado peligrosamente, reclinándose y recargándose en el que ellas estaban.

La ubicación sin duda era peligrosa, no obstante se encontraban ahí debido a los poderes espirituales de Mars. Una de las presencias se sentía cercana.

Después de un rato de caminar por desiertos pasillos y escaleras, Jupiter cuestionó con apremio –"Aún no sé porque seguimos aquí, esto no tarda en caer. ¿No sería más simple atacar las débiles estructuras y dejar desplomar los edificios?"- Sabiendo anticipadamente que dicha acción no causaría ningún daño a ninguno de sus enemigos, esperó no haber sonado tan obvia.

-"¿Qué caso tendría, Jupiter?"- contestó-preguntó Mars –"Ellos simplemente desaparecerían, y tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo. Además, no estoy muy segura de que ambos edificios estén totalmente desalojados"-

-"Tus sentidos estiman que uno de ellos está cerca, lo sé pero ¿crees que debamos llamar al resto?"- cuestionó la castaña intentando olvidar la fragilidad del edificio.

La pelinegra negó con suavidad –"Me atrevo a pensar que ellos también se han separado. Puedo sentir muy levemente cuatro presencias en distintos sitios, extremos opuestos. Y en esas secciones también puedo sentir la energía de nuestras compañeras… No sé qué es lo que los Generales han planeado, pero estos cuatro puntos están rodeando el Palacio."-

En una enorme estructura oval, quizá un auditorio, Sailor Plut caminó con firmeza al centro. Sabia, podía sentir la presencia de alguien. Su expresión era seca, con rencor en sus facciones y amarga tristeza en sus ojos.

Ante el silencio del lugar su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Estaba furiosa, condenadamente furiosa. Podía sentir la rabia recorrer cada uno de sus sentidos. Cerrando los puños con fuerza, sostuvo con dureza su báculo, su talismán. Su normalmente imperturbable rostro mostraba ahora una inusual expresión de amargura.

-"Muéstrate"- ordenó con autoridad.

Una sádica carcajada resonó en el oscuro auditorio. Plut no se inmutó. Entonces, de la nada y bajo una suave brisa Malachite apareció varios metros atrás.

Plut giró el rostro con suavidad, sus dedos se cerraron en el báculo apretándolo con fuerza. Con evidente resentimiento, contempló a su ahora enemigo, quien se limitó a verla burlesca y degradantemente.

Malachite, sin borrar su sonrisa, cuestionó con presunción –"¿Así que no he podido engañarte, Sailor Plut?"- arrastrando las últimas palabras.

-"¿Dónde está Pan?"- cuestionó ella con dureza, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del General.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sailor Plut?"- insistió él con burla –"La diplomática y consiente Sailor Scout, aquella que mostraba un gran temple… ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto así?"- cuestionó una vez más con frialdad y descaro.

Plut, sin borrar su expresión, giró sobre si misma encarando al soberbio General; este rió sonoramente, divertido con la situación –"¿Qué es lo que crees haber perdido, Plut?"-

Comenzando a perder la paciencia, Plut cerró sus puños con gran fuerza, contorsionando su rostro por la rabia que ya sentía acumulada. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre de cabellos platinados, quien insistió:

-"Así que es eso… ¿Crees haber perdido algo, eh?"- una escalofriante y divertida risa inundó el lugar –"Podría ser acaso que ¿Amabas a Endimión?"- cuestionó con evidente burla.

Con el ceño totalmente fruncido, Plut respondió de forma instantánea y fría –"Insolente"-

-"Mmmm. No… no es eso ¿cierto?"- continuó él con descaro, como si se tratase de un juego –"Veamos… ¿Qué puede ser?"-

-"¿Dónde está Pan?"- cuestionó de nueva cuenta Plut, con su paciencia al límite.

Haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, Malachite continuó, cruzado de brazos y con oscura diversión. –"¿Entonces a ella, Plut? ¿Amas a esa estúpida chiquilla y compartes su sed de venganza?"-

-"¡Basta!"- recriminó indignada antes de atacar con severidad –"Grito… Mortal"-

Con extrema dificultad Malachite alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, el cual terminó destruyendo una buena parte del lugar. Sin borrar su burlesca sonrisa, el arrogante General rió antes de añadir –"No. No es eso tampoco."-

Totalmente enfurecida, Plut embistió al guerrero en una rápida e inesperada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Con evidente dificultad, Malachite apenas y podía contener cada golpe, sin embargo, su desdeñosa sonrisa no desaparecía.

La agilidad de la guerrera del tiempo era extraordinaria y su propia furia la empujaba. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes a duras penas contenidos. Grácilmente el báculo giraba entre mano y mano, lanzado y sostenido con fuerza. En un movimiento, Plut giró sobre sí misma y alcanzó a embestir en el tórax al soberbio General, el cual contorsionó el rostro de dolor y por un instante su sonrisa desapareció.

Sin embargo, tan sólo fue un instante ya que antes de que Plut pudiera embestir un nuevo golpe, fue detenida por crueles palabras que resonaron en su mente:

-"¿Es por Rini, cierto? Por esa chiquilla de cabellos rosados…"-

La mirada de la guerrera se paralizó de confusión, por un momento sus ojos se apagaron por el dolor. Acto que permitió que el astuto hombre se alejara unos pasos, sacando su espada.

Un segundo después, confundida y significativamente alterada, cuestionó –"¿Cómo…? ¿C-cómo sabes sobre ella?"-

-"Porque Endimión me lo dijo… Cuando vi una foto de ellos en su apartamento."- añadió con cierta aberración –"La chiquilla era el vivo retrato de la familia de la Luna"-

En extremo consternada, la confundida Guerrera no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando –"¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?"- Exclamó con fiereza –"¡Pudiste haber impedido la pelea entre ambos! ¡Pudiste intentar convencer a Pan de desistir, hacerle entrar en razón! ¡Explicarle que su venganza ya no tenía sentido! ¡DEL TREMENDO DAÑO QUE CAUSARÍA!"-

-"Es cierto, pude haberlo hecho"- confesó él con cinismo.

-"¿Por qué…?"- intentó ella, consternada.

Con seriedad, con dureza, Malachite respondió con naturalidad, como si se tratase de algo obvio –"Porque mi lealtad es para con la Tierra. Porque me guste o no, Pan es ahora el heredero"- cerrando el puño con furia y levantándolo a la altura de su rostro, prosiguió –"Porque jamás estuve de acuerdo con esa unión; la Luna no tenía derecho a apoderarse de la Tierra después de siglos de lucha. Porque esa chiquilla era el reflejo de lo que jamás debió ocurrir. La Luna jamás ocuparía por derecho el reino de la Tierra… ¿Sabes cuál era el verdadero plan de los reyes en el pasado?"- cuestionó con descaro.

Para ese momento Plut lo observaba con una mezcla de lastima y rabia. Malachite continúo con cierto tono de diversión:

-"Los soberanos de la Tierra, los padres de Endimión y Pan, planeaban unir a uno de ellos con la heredera de la Luna y así poder obtener la protección del Cristal de Plata, y por lo tanto formar parte del Imperio Lunar: del Milenio de Plata… Pero, no estaban dispuestos a entregar la Tierra. El otro heredero debía unirse a Beryl, y sus descendientes poseerían la Tierra por derecho"-

La asqueada guerrera escuchaba con atención, a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía nada, pero entonces, Malachite añadió con indignación:

-"Al parecer, la Reina de la Luna sospechó. Aún la recuerdo, tan fría e insensible, sin importarle si pisoteaba a unos pocos con tal de obtener su cometido. Incluso a su propia hija"- escupió con crudeza contorsionando el rostro. –"Debo reconocer que era una perfecta soberana. En realidad no puedes gobernar todo un Reino si eres de carácter débil y manejable. Quizá se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de los Reyes, entonces decidió quitar de en medio a Pan, de esa forma no había ningún peligro para sus planes"-

-"Te equivocas"- refutó Plut con decisión –" La Reina Serenity jamás hubiese actuado a sangre fría. En todo caso, el problema actual es consecuencia de una acusación hacia Endimión"-

-"Quizá sí, quizá no. Aún tengo mis dudas."-

Anonadada por la confesión y aún algo reacia a aceptarlo, Plut cuestionó indignada –"¿Te das cuenta de lo que tu silencio ha provocado?"-

-"Esa niña es la representación de lo que los reyes del pasado quisieron impedir. Es una aberración, un parasito que nunca debió existir"-

-"¡Cállate!"- ordenó ella con furia. Sus ojos irradiaban odio y rabia. –"Ella… e-ella era la imagen del amor. De un amor que había traspasado la barrera del tiempo, de milenios. Era una niña ¡tan sólo una niña! Un ser que merecía tener la oportunidad de nacer, de existir…"- con la voz comenzando a quebrársele, Plut cerró los puños sintiendo una aguda impotencia recorrerla –"…Era dulce, y frágil; e-era un ángel con un gran corazón; ¡capaz de dar todo por todos!; capaz de proteger a la Tierra y a sus seres queridos con el corazón en la mano. ¡Ella merecía una oportunidad! Era buena y pura. La misma Tierra de 'Illusion' la aceptó como su legitima guardiana."-

Sin siquiera inmutarse, Malachite sonrió, entonces, con renovada burla comentó –"Entonces si es por ella…"- rió con sorna –"¿Te gustaba esa niña, cierto? ¿Qué tanto, Plut?... ¿La deseabas?"- susurró con descaro.

Contorsionando el rostro de confusión, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder y sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la rabia, Plut cerró los puños y apretó con fuerza su báculo. Las palabras de él retumbaban en su mente. Indignada, fuera de sí, encolerizada se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, embistiendo cuerpo a cuerpo a la escoria que se atrevía a mancillar y ensuciar el amor casi maternal que había desarrollado hacia la pequeña.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves…?"- Reclamó con fuerza lanzando un potente golpe –"¡¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar algo tan puro?"- embistiendo una vez más con su báculo.

La fuerza y velocidad de los ataques aumentaron, aún así, Malachite mantuvo su sonrisa y mientras bloqueaba con dificultad, cuestionó con burla, entre ataque y ataque, mientras reía –"¿Qué era, Plut?... ¿Su piel?... ¿Su cabello?... ¿Sus ojos?... ¿Su edad?"-

-"¡Basta! ¡Basta!- reclamaba entre golpes, que a pesar de la velocidad, no lograba asestar cegada por la rabia.

Malachite bloqueaba cada uno de ellos con su espada. La velocidad había aumentado sin duda, pero su plan estaba funcionando. La ira de la guardiana del tiempo la estaba sacando de quicio, y su habilidad y agilidad estaban desapareciendo.

-"¿Qué es lo que más deseabas, Plut? ¿Su inocencia?"- siseó él con veneno.

-"¡Basta! ¡Calla!"- gritó atacando sin parar, encolerizada. Poco a poco, y evidentemente, el acto de desesperación fue cansándola más rápidamente por toda la ira que estaba expresando.

Fue notorio para el soberbio General como ella comenzó a alentar sus movimientos, casi imperceptiblemente, pero eso lo llenó de satisfacción. Gradualmente, con su espada dejó de defenderse y comenzó a atacar más y más.

Plut estaba fuera de sí, furiosa, con los ojos cristalizados por la cólera y la rabia. Atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin detenerse, casi sin pensar, tan sólo intentando hacer el mayor daño posible, herirlo, matarlo. Pero la risa de él seguía resonando, burlándose, hiriéndola en su orgullo. Plut ya no estaba pensando, sólo quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa…

….

En otro sitio, cerca de ahí.

Dos rápidas sombras atravesaban las desiertas azoteas de los oscuros edificios.

Bajo la luz de la luna, las sombras fueron tomando forma. Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury se dirigían al enorme auditorio en donde gracias a las herramientas de Mercury sabían se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla.

Ahora ambas podían sentir la explosión de energía de Plut y como estaba repleta de una infinita ira. No sabían que estaba sucediendo, sólo esperaban poder llegar a tiempo.

…

En el recinto.

-"¿Qué sientes al saber que no volverás a verla?"- cuestionó él con deleite mientras atacaba con su espada y ella bloqueaba con su báculo –"¿Al saber que no podrás cumplir tu oscuro deseo?"-

-"¡Calla! ¡CALLA!"- gritó ella con desesperación al momento en que lanzó un fortuito y poderoso golpe al cuello de él, dándole de lleno y repitiendo al regreso un golpe seco al rostro haciendolo girar hacia un lado; instintivamente Plut levantó el báculo y golpeó con suma fuerza el masculino abdomen.

En una fracción de segundo Malachite cayó de rodillas con un brazo en el estomago, el rostro hacia el suelo y con la quijada ensangrentada. Pero Plut no se detuvo; Fuera de sí, con los ojos llenos de desconocida ira, enrojecidos, cristalizados, Plut lanzó un mortal golpe a su enemigo…

De pronto, el ágil General se movió con rapidez esquivando el ataque, y bajo un grácil movimiento de su espada, asestó un criminal ataque en el abdomen de ella…

….

En el frio palacio, de pie en la enorme entrada, Sailor Saturn se llevó repentinamente una mano al corazón. Un agudo e inexplicable dolor la había traspasado. Por un par de segundos sus ojos dejaron de reflejar el temple en su mirar, sus pupilas parecieron reaccionar, cristalizándose, mostrando a la frágil e inocente jovencita en su interior.

Con un nudo en la garganta y en un lastimoso intento, la pelinegra alcanzó a susurrar con extremo dolor mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla –"M-mamá Setsuna…"-

….

Plut sintió la afilada cuchilla atravesarla bajo un punzante dolor en su abdomen. Ahogando un doloroso sollozo, un agudo estremecimiento la recorrió provocando que irremediablemente soltara el báculo en su mano, el cual, al caer provocó un sonoro eco en el lugar.

Instintivamente Plut llevó ambas manos a la afilada espada, donde aún la empuñaba el arrogante guerrero que en ningún momento apartó los ojos de los de ella. Entonces y sin esperarlo, Malachite, con sadismo en su mirar enterró con más fuerza la empuñadura y la giró sin piedad, arrancando un doloroso quejido que Plut intentó contener.

-"Ahhhg… hhhgg…"-

La sangre cubrió con rapidez la blancura de su traje. Malachite la observó sin inmutarse y sin previo aviso removió la espada de un rápido movimiento, sosteniéndola a su lado, permitiendo que la sangre resbalara de la cuchilla.

Un segundo después y sin poder evitarlo, Plut cayó de rodillas, con las manos cubriendo la dolorosa y mortal herida. Un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a impedirle respirar y el dolor que la recorría empezó a aumentar. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo resbalaron inevitablemente por sus mejillas y un sabor metálico la inundó, provocando que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por sus labios.

Apartando la mirada del soberbio General, Plut alzó la vista y observó con arrepentimiento hacia arriba. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que había fallado, se había fallado a sí misma y a su Princesa, se había dejado manipular y había caído en la trampa. Había perdido la cordura y por ello estaba perdiendo la vida.

Malachite la contempló un segundo más, entonces decidió retirarse. Dando la espalda y apenas un par de pasos, repentinamente sintió una poderosa descarga de energía detrás suyo, energía que había sentido con anterioridad. Girando con rapidez, alcanzó a ver como a Sailor Plut, quien todavía estaba de rodillas con la vista hacia arriba, la atravesaba un haz de luz de distintiva energía dorada, rodeándola, infringiéndole más daño. Plut lanzó un lastimoso quejido mientras sentía como la vida se le iba en ello. Inesperadamente para el altanero General, la silueta de la guerrera comenzó a desaparecer, traslúcidamente, como polvo de estrellas y bajo sus últimos suspiros.

Malachite apenas y se disponía a analizar la situación cuando un fugaz haz de luz lo embistió sorpresivamente, haciéndolo retroceder y alcanzándolo en un hombro, sesgando la hombrera de su imponente armadura. Reteniendo un quejido, Malachite fue testigo de la llegada de Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, la cual inmediatamente se dirigió a la apenas visible Plut, sin embargo, una vez con ella y apenas observar las lastimosas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, ésta última desapareció por completo bajo un último brillo.

Mercury no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, cerró los puños con impotencia y ahogó un sollozo. Venus, consternada no apartó su dura mirada de la de su enemigo.

Malachite, a pesar de su herida, la vio con arrogancia. Entonces y para sorpresa de los tres, Neflyte apareció a su lado. Con los brazos cruzados, el castaño observó a Malachite despreocupadamente y dijo con calma:

-"Esta hecho."-

Malachite asintió con conformidad y ambos hombres posaron sus miradas en las guerreras frente a ellos. Malachite, limpiándose tenuemente la sangre en su quijada, observándolas con superioridad; y Neflyte, con verdadero desinterés.

Lejos de ahí, bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

Sailor Uranos y Sailor Neptune observaban fijamente hacia un mismo punto en la distancia. Neptune bajó la vista al suelo y cerró los puños, su mirada se apagó de tristeza y sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

Uranos giró el rostro hacia un lado con dureza. A pesar de que sus facciones se habían contorsionado furiosamente, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y reflejaban evidente tristeza.

Entrecortadamente, Neptune susurró en un sollozo –"Plut…"-

Después de unos minutos, en el Palacio.

Sailor Saturn entraba a la torre más alta donde Serenity estaba. La pelinegra, a pesar de su solemnidad, mostraba una mirada apagada, míseramente apagada.

Serenity permanecía de pie, con la vista hacia la ciudad. A pesar de que la rubia no volvió el rostro, Saturn se arrodilló en una pierna en señal de respeto.

Con la vista en el suelo, la joven reprimió un sollozo y susurró ahogadamente –"Princesa… Plut ha… ella…"-

-"Lo sé"- interrumpió la rubia sonando un tanto mortificada –"Plut ha caído"-

Saturn cerró los puños y desvió la vista hacia un lado. Con cierta crudeza soltó –"Ellos pagaran por lo que han hecho"- La dolida jovencita levantó la mirada y contempló como Serenity asentía con el rostro sin volver la vista. Entonces, Saturn advirtió la ausencia de ambos gatitos. A pesar de que se notó confundida, se abstuvo de comentarlo.

Entonces, Saturn sin siquiera moverse, comentó –"Los tres extranjeros vienen para acá, Princesa. Esta batalla no les concierne y les pediré que se vayan de la Tierra mientras puedan…"-

-"No es necesario Saturn"- interrumpió la rubia sin ninguna expresión en la voz –"Quiero verlos. Seré yo quien decida sus destinos."-

…..

Después de un rato, Serenity permanecía sola, inmóvil e inexpresiva, con la vista fija hacia el oscuro Tokio frente a ella.

Un momento después, varios pasos lograron escucharse en el vacío y enorme salón. Tranquilamente, los pasos fueron acercándose hasta quedar a unos metros de la indiferente rubia.

-"Princesa…"- comentó la voz de Saturn en modo solemne –"Los he traído, tal y como me lo ha pedido"-

Detrás de la silueta de Sailor Saturn se encontraban tres hombres, serios, quizá hasta impactados con el lugar y las circunstancias.

-"Gracias, Saturn"- murmuró la rubia sin volver el rostro. La pelinegra asintió con suavidad y dando unos pasos al frente tomó su lugar junto a su Princesa, encarando a los tres sujetos.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki kou se encontraban ahí. Envestidos en sus ligeras armaduras plateadas que ya comenzaban a caracterizarlos como los dignos guerreros que decían ser, los tres permanecieron serios, pero de distinta forma uno del otro:

Taiki mostraba una expresión seria, pero hasta cierto punto indiferente; intrigado, si, pero no molesto. Yaten al contrario, algo receloso y desconfiado; diferentes sensaciones y amargos recuerdos que creía haber superado comenzaban a palpitar nuevamente en su interior. Y Seiya… el pelinegro se mostraba sobretodo preocupado y hasta incrédulo hacia la situación. Fijamente no apartaba la vista de la silueta de Serenity que aún les daba la espalda; entonces, con lentitud, ella giró para encararlos.

Sorprendido, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par. Frente a ellos se encontrabas in duda alguna, la Princesa de la Luna. De pie, en un porte de orgullo y elegancia, envestida en un delicado vestido azul oscuro que la hacía resaltar dignamente; el par de coletitas de cabellos dorado enmarcando su figura; en su frente, un singular símbolo dorado en forma de luna creciente; y sus ojos… esos ojos que en el pasado brillaban con una perpetua luz, y que con inocencia no sabían mostrar nada más que amor y alegría… Ahora esos ojos estaban apagados, y al contrario de las orgullosas facciones en su rostro, sus pupilas reflejaban una infinita tristeza, una tristeza que dolía y que quebraría a cualquiera que hubiese conocido a la jovencita antes de lo sucedido.

¿En verdad esa era Serena? ¿La Serena que Seiya Kou una vez conoció?

Inevitablemente, Seiya murmuró con melancolía –"Bombón…"-

La rubia posó su mirada sobre él y entonces en sus labios se dibujó una suave y ligera sonrisa. A pesar de ello, Seiya no borró la preocupación de su mirar, ya que sabía bien, esa sonrisa ya no mostraba sinceridad.

Después de un breve silencio, Serenity comentó –"No, Seiya. Bombón ya no existe. Mis enemigos se han encargado muy bien de acabarla. Mi nombre es Serenity, Princesa de la Luna y futura NeoReina de Tokio de Cristal"- haciendo una pausa observó el semblante de los tres. Ninguno había cambiado su expresión –"Es por ello que los he llamado… Quiero saber sobre su lealtad."-

Yaten y Taiki fruncieron el ceño. Entonces, Taiki contestó –"No estamos con Pan, si es a lo que te refieres."-

-"Lo sé. Pero, las cosas están por cambiar y debo saber… ¿Están conmigo, o en mi contra?"-

Ambos jóvenes apretaron sus puños en un arrebato, Seiya se mantuvo inmóvil. Yaten no pudo evitar responder con otra pregunta–"¿Qué si estuviésemos en contra de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Seriamos enemigos?"-

Saturn endureció su mirada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Serenity sonrió desinteresadamente y comentó –"No. Quizá no lo crean, pero les tengo en estima"- entonces sentenció con frialdad-"Sin embargo, mis Sailors tienen razón: esta no es su batalla, y deberían irse"-

Conforme con la respuesta, Taiki exclamó –"En realidad, deseamos quedarnos y ayudar a las Sailor Scouts, con o sin tu autorización permaneceremos a su lado"-

Serenity sonrió de medio lado mientras decía –"No pienso oponerme"- en un instante su sonrisa desapareció y susurró gélidamente –"Pero, deben saber que cualquier traición será castigada"-

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya bajaron el rostro, los dos primeros con el ceño furiosamente fruncido. Aún así, los tres asintieron. Un segundo después, Taiki y Yaten dieron media vuelta y se retiraron en busca de lo que intentarían proteger.

Seiya se quedó en el mismo sitio cruzando la mirada con la de la rubia. Entonces, decidió romper el silencio –"Has cambiado, Bombón… Nunca te gustaron las batallas, no obstante has sido tú quien ha iniciado está…"-

-"Ha sido él quien ha provocado esta guerra."- soltó la rubia con frialdad –"Lo único que he hecho es aprender de mis errores. Esta pelea era inminente… e indispensable"- susurró quedamente dándole la espalda.

Seiya la observó con atención. Ella lucia tan diferente: su reacción, su voz, su porte… su dureza… y hasta su frialdad. Cualquiera diría que esa ya no era la misma Serena. Sin embargo, su presencia, su energía, su color… todo aún conservaba el toque de la inocente chiquilla que conoció en el pasado. Y sus ojos, esos tristes ojos que le recordaban a los que una vez pudo apreciar casi dos años atrás en un atardecer en la azotea del colegio. Ahora, esos ojos lucían mas apagados, como si en el camino hasta este momento se hubiesen quebrado de dolor.

Sabía que era ella, pero dolía tanto verla así.

Actuando sin siquiera pensar, Seiya se dirigió a la rubia con paso lento. Saturn lo siguió con la mirada pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Una vez al lado de Serenity, el pelinegro la observó con tristeza, susurrandole:

-"¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? A final de cuentas, las batallas dejan mas tristeza y dolor"-

-"Porque es lo único que tengo. Porque es por esto que aún estoy aquí, de pie…"- respondió en un amargo murmullo –"Lo perdí todo, pero pienso mantener mi deber"- añadió en un tono que a Seiya le pareció vacio.

El joven cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Podrás algún día volver a sonreír…? ¿Sonreír de verdad?"-

Serenity suspiró quedamente, giró el rostro hacia el pelinegro junto a ella y su voz susurró una vez más –"Quizá… después que mi destino tome su cauce natural. Tal vez entonces las cosas serán mejores."- con elegancia levantó la mano a la altura del rostro de él, dirigiéndola al masculino rostro, pero antes de lograrlo, la mano de él tomó la suya con ternura; ella entrelazó sus dedos y continuó en un suspiro –"Pero antes, necesito acabar con esto…"- con suplica en su voz, y tristeza en su mirar, sentenció casi en un tono de solicitud –"Necesito que Tokio de Cristal nazca, necesito el Cristal Dorado, y necesito que los guerreros que lo protegen… desaparezcan"-

Seiya no pudo evitar asentir casi en forma automática ante las palabras de la rubia. Por su mente sólo atravesaba un tipo de pensamiento: Quizá si ella lograba sus objetivos… Quizá si todo salía bien… Tan sólo quizás así ella podría volver a ser feliz.

Solemnemente Seiya asintió una vez más. Con suavidad soltó la mano de la rubia, y bajo una última mirada se despidió en un ligero ademan. Marchándose con una mirada llena de decisión, un sólo objetivo cruzaba por su mente: una solicitud, una misión: Pan.

-"Burbujas de Mercurio… ¡Estallen!"- exclamó Mercury provocando que una espesa neblina inundara el lugar.

Neflyte y Malachite se pusieron en guardia, desenvainando sus espadas, espalda vs espalda, atentos ante cualquier sonido o movimiento.

El castaño paseó su mirada de lado a lado. El grosor de la niebla era sorprendente, dejándolos totalmente a ciegas.

Malachite, con una rápida agitación de su brazo, lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que comenzó a disipar la niebla. Casi en cámara lenta, Neflyte volvió la vista hacia delante al momento en que notó un rápido brillo y sorpresivamente se encontró frente a frente con un par de pupilas azules que lo observaban bajo una espesa cabellera rubia. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Venus lo embistió con una ágil patada lateral en el rostro que lo lanzó un par de metros más allá.

…

Para cuando Malachite dejó de sentir la presencia de su aliado, la silueta de Mercury sobresalió de la niebla que aún se resistía a disiparse.

-"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"- atacó la peliazul tomándolo por sorpresa, y aunque el General intentó esquivarlo, el ataque alcanzó el ya herido hombro y rozó mortalmente la piel bajo la ya destruida hombrera.

Instintivamente, el hombre de cabellos platinados llevó la mano a la herida, reteniendo algún quejido, intentando no perder el temple en su mirar para no mostrar alguna debilidad.

…..

Unos metros más allá, Neflyte se ponía de pie con el ceño totalmente fruncido, con la sangre hirviéndole de indignación y de rabia. Muy a su pesar de renegar de su ahora Príncipe, él seguía siendo un guerrero orgulloso y formidable, por lo tanto no permitiría que un par de niñas pusieran en entredicho su habilidad y poder.

…

En todo el lugar, y a pesar del vago intento de Malachite, la espesa neblina se mantenía, limitando en extremo la visibilidad de ambos hombres.

Malachite no terminaba de reponerse cuando otro ataque surgió de entre la niebla:

-"¡Fulgor del agua de mercurio!"-

El orgulloso guerrero alcanzó a bloquear con fuertes ráfagas de aire pero una vez más, y hacia uno de sus costados, un ataque similar resurgió. Una y otra vez, sin darle cuartel, varios ataques fueron rodeándolo, uno por uno, seguidamente. Malachite apenas y podía reaccionar para bloquear o esquivar cada uno de ellos…

….

En otro de los extremos del auditorio, Neflyte intentaba concentrar sus sentidos. Los sonidos que provenían de la batalla cercana no eran de mucha ayuda. En guardia y con la espada desenvainada, no estaba dispuesto a confiarse. En eso estaba cuando de pronto, de la niebla surgió la veloz figura de Venus, quien con extrema agilidad lo embistió en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando una patada al aire, girando sobre sí misma y repitiendo la técnica hacia el tórax de su enemigo, quien en el último momento alcanzó a esquivar ambos golpes; Venus cayó grácilmente en cuclillas y abalanzó con fuerza una pierna en una barrida haciendo trastabillar a su enemigo, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio…

Venus no espero más y atacó –"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"-

En el último momento Neflyte se dejó caer de espaldas y evitar el daño. Levantando ligeramente el rostro, el castaño sonrió con arrogancia, susurrando:

-"Eres buena…"-

Venus no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de autosatisfacción antes de volver a desaparecer entre la niebla.

Neflyte no borró su sonrisa. A pesar de las circunstancias, él no iba a negar la verdad que estaba presenciando. A pesar de la evidente inexperiencia de las Inners a comparación de las Outers en batalla, ahora no lo estaban haciendo nada mal. Estaban actuando muy inteligentemente, ya que ambas sabían que en una lucha frente a frente, no tendrían las mismas posibilidades de ahora.

…...

Mientras tanto, Malachite continuaba esquivando y bloqueando a la veloz guerrera que no se detenía en ningún momento. Al contrario de lo que en un principio pudo haber pensado, la peliazul no mostraba signos de cansancio, sus ataques seguían manteniendo el mismo poder y velocidad.

Ciertamente, Sailor Mercury mostraba ser muy inteligente al concentrar muy adecuadamente sus energías y lanzar así ataques que sólo conseguirían hacerlo trastabillar, pero que, si lo lograba, lo dejaría sin defensa y a su merced ante el verdadero ataque. La intención de Mercury era cansarlo y desesperarlo.

Muy a su pesar, Mercury no le permitía nada más que bloquear y esquivar, y Malachite sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la batalla.

….

Neflyte estaba atento a cualquier movimiento. Intentaba concentrarse y poder ubicar la presencia de Venus y no ser sorprendido nuevamente.

Concentrado en extremo, la mirada del castaño paseaba de un lado a otro. Entonces sucedió: en la duración de una milésima de segundo, las pupilas de Neflyte se congelaron en un punto y con una extraordinaria velocidad, con un grácil ademan de sus manos, la tierra misma tembló bajo sus pies quebrando el suelo; y de un rápido y espantoso movimiento, un par de terribles cumbres rocosas surgieron de la tierra rodeando una delicada silueta rubia, levantándose en lo alto y sin dar tiempo de defensa, bajo un ahogado grito de horror de su víctima, ambas cumbres se cerraron con suma fuerza tragándose con ello a Sailor Venus…

….

-"¡Ahhhhh!"-

Alcanzó a escuchar apenas audiblemente Sailor Mercury girando el rostro de forma inevitable hacia el punto en cuestión. Un terrible pensamiento atravesó su mente mientras una dolorosa opresión invadía su pecho…

Unos metros cerca de ahí, Malachite vio por fin su oportunidad. Localizando a la peliazul, sonrió con soberbia.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, y en extremo veloz, una esfera de retención encerró a una impactada Mercury. La peliazul se encontró siendo prisionera; furiosa, cerró los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Entonces, horrorizada, cayó en cuenta de su situación: esa esfera le era familiar, una vez, hace años. Poco a poco, fue sintiendo los terribles efectos: La respiración comenzó a fallarle, y bien sabía que cualquier poder que lanzara le sería devuelto…

Poco a poco y con lentitud, la espesa neblina fue desapareciendo. Malachite contempló su obra con una arrogante sonrisa. Metros más allá, alcanzó a ver a Neflyte de pie junto a un enorme pináculo de rocas.

…

Neflyte observó con seriedad la montaña de rocas. Un segundo después su expresión cambio… ¿Era posible…?

Un poderoso haz de luz salió de entre las rocas y Neflyte se alejó instintivamente. Después de un momento y bajo fuertes sonidos rocosos, Venus salió de entre el pináculo.

Herida, respirando con dificultad, con el rostro arañado y los labios ensangrentados… Neflyte contemplo la deplorable imagen de la rubia; sin duda alguna estaba más herida de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Minutos antes, en otro sitio.

En la oscuridad de la noche, en la azotea del edificio que revisaban, Uranos y Neptune acababan de recibir la alerta de Mercury y Venus, quienes decían estar luchando contra dos de los cuatro Generales de la Tierra.

Estaban por retirarse e ir a ayudarlas, cuando una oscura silueta se presentó ante ellas: Jedite, quien las observó con arrogancia y cuestionó con cierta burla.

-"¿Es que acaso piensan huir de mi?"-

Ambas guerreras fruncieron el ceño y cerraron sus puños con fuerza. Intercambiando miradas de complicidad y como si una supiese lo que atravesaba por la mente de la otra, ambas no pudieron evitar que una sombra de preocupación atravesara sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro edificio.

Mars y Jupiter habían revisado el edificio todavía sin haber podido encontrar lo que buscaban. A pesar de ello, la pelinegra continuaba sintiendo la presencia de uno de los Generales.

En cierto momento, Jupiter se acercó a Mars, comentando–"Venus y Mercury los han encontrado. Debemos reunirnos con ellas…"-

Aún observando con cierta desconfianza el lugar, Mars asintió y se giró hacia su compañera, siguiéndola. Entonces, del sepulcral silencio que reinaba el lugar, se alcanzó a escuchar un escalofriante pero infantil grito, seguido de un lastimoso sollozo.

Ambas guerreras se volvieron hacia la dirección de donde provenía el desesperado llanto. Intercambiando miradas, ambas jóvenes se asintieron una a la otra para terminar andando hacia esa dirección

Después de un rato, el llanto comenzaba a intensificarse. Llegando a la azotea del edificio y después de recorrerlo, ambas cayeron en cuenta de que el llanto, que cada vez era más fuerte y desesperado, provenía del edificio contiguo: Ese que ya estaba peligrosamente inclinado hacia la estructura en la que ellas se encontraban y la que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

Frunciendo el ceño, ambas parecieron pensárselo, sin embargo, asintiéndose nuevamente una a la otra, decidieron cruzar a la azotea contigua. Con agilidad, pero extrema suavidad, ambas lograron llegar de un salto, ya que el edificio estaba de lo más cerca, por lo tanto, mayormente peligroso.

Una vez ahí, ambas procedieron a buscar la fuente del llanto moviéndose con lentitud, para no dar ningún paso en falso, a pesar de la dificultad de mantener el equilibrio en un edificio inclinado.

Unos minutos después, Jupiter localizó su objetivo: se trataba de una pequeña de escasos cinco años, de cabellos castaños y cortos, con la ropa maltratada y varios rasguños en brazos y piernas.

A la castaña se le encogió el corazón de tristeza al ver a la pequeña llorando desconsoladamente, recordando así lo que Mars ya le había comentado: que cabía la posibilidad de que ambos edificios no estuviesen totalmente desalojados. Con una aguda opresión en el pecho, Jupiter intentó calmar a la pequeña que no podía dejar de llorar –"Tranquila… todo estará bien… he venido a ayudarte."- tomándola en brazos, la pequeña enterró su rostro en el pecho de la guerrera, aferrándose al abrazo, casi lastimándola con la fuerza de sus pequeños dedos que, sufriendo, se negaban a separarse del apoyo que acababan de encontrar.

Con una fugaz mirada hacia el Palacio que se levantaba en lo alto, esplendoroso e imponente, Jupiter reprimió un sollozo al imaginar todo el daño que se debió haber causado.

Segundos después, Mars se encontró con Jupiter y con la pequeña que llevaba en brazos. La joven de cabellos azabaches sintió un dolor en su corazón al ver el estado de la niña, de cierta forma no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Lentamente comenzaron a andar hacia el lugar en donde debían poder regresar al edificio de al lado. A penas habían dado un par de pasos, cuando una burlesca risa se escuchó en todo el lugar, y bajo una suave brisa, Zoycite apareció en el aire, observándolas con soberbia.

Instintivamente ambas Sailors se pusieron en guardia pero una renovada risa fue lo que recibieron. Zoycite comentó con burla –"Vaya, vaya, Sailor Scouts… A qué situación tan difícil han venido a colocarse"-

Ninguna de las dos chicas cambió su dura expresión. La mente de Mars viajaba a una gran velocidad, intentando pensar en la forma de poder salir de ahí. Entonces, Zoycite volvió a comentar.

-"Lamento informarles, que en definitiva no se las dejare nada fácil"- Entonces, bajo un grácil movimiento de sus manos, enormes ráfagas de fuego fueron lanzadas hacia ellas…

….

Al mismo tiempo, en el auditorio.

Bajo un golpe seco, Sailor Venus logró ocultarse detrás de una enorme pared que bordeaba un oscuro y largo pasillo que sin duda llevaba a la salida de ahí.

Agotada, mortalmente herida, respirando con dificultad podía sentir un par de costillas rotas que lograban arrancarle agudos quejidos que intentaba reprimir.

Unos segundos pasaron con tormento, en los que Venus no dejaba de martirizarse al saber que Mercury estaba atrapada y que no duraría mucho tiempo más, y que muy a su pesar, Neflyte conocía muy bien su ubicación pero que, alargando su tortura, no la atacaba…

Unos metros más allá, Neflyte veía el punto en donde sabía Venus estaba ocultándose. Con seriedad, su rostro se mantuvo sereno. Entonces, decidió advertir, con voz profunda y limpia de maldad:

-"No es mi intención matarte. Te daré una oportunidad. Ríndete. Jura un pacto de no volver a atacar. Ríndete y te dejare ir."-

En el otro extremo Malachite frunció el ceño ante las palabras del castaño. El hombre de cabellos platinados se mantenía controlando la técnica que encerraba a una ya moribunda Mercury, la que en pocos segundos terminaría asfixiada. Malachite no compartía la forma tan benévola de luchar de Neflyte, sin embargo, eran guerreros de palabra y si Venus aceptaba el trato, no tendría otro remedio que respetarlo.

Ante lo escuchado, Venus reprimió un sollozo de desesperación y una dolorosa opresión apretó su corazón. Sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas… casi inexistentes. ¡Pero por ningún motivo abandonaría! No se iría de ahí sin su compañera. ¡Así tuviera que morir en el intento, no dejaría de luchar! .No permitiría que ellos ganasen. No abandonaría a su Princesa sin haber luchado. ¡Moriría luchando! Dando todo de sí…

Neflyte fijaba su mirada en la pared en donde ella estaba, esperando su respuesta –"Ríndete, Venus. No es honorable morir sin sentido. Te quedes o no, tu amiga morirá de una u otra forma."-

-"¡No! ahhg… n-no… ¡NO!"- sollozó la rubia en un grito desconsolador.

El castaño cerró los ojos con decepción. Entonces, Venus salió de su escondite dándole frente a su enemigo. La rubia, de forma automática, llevó su mirada hacia la lúgubre esfera que aún retenía a su amiga. Con un par de lágrimas resbalando por su maltratado rostro, la rubia regresó la vista desafiantemente hacia el castaño que la observaba.

Con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, Venus atacó –"¡B-beso de amor y b-belleza de Venus!"-

Neflyte vio venir el poder y sin mucho esfuerzo bloqueó el ataque. La rubia evidentemente estaba muy débil. Pero una vez más, Venus se lanzó contra él en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo…

El guerrero la bloqueó una y otra vez, siendo testigo del enorme esfuerzo que la rubia estaba haciendo. Sin duda, cada golpe que ella lanzaba arrastraba un tremendo dolor que se reflejaba en sus pupilas, arrancando lastimosos quejidos que penetraban en el oído del castaño…

Neflyte estaba consternado. No podía comprender si era determinación lo que empujaba a la guerrera a seguir, o tristemente trataba de apresurar su muerte. Viendo como un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por los delicados labios y gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Neflyte no pudo evitar decir –"Que enorme valor…"-

De pronto, de un ágil salto, Neflyte se apartó de ella y se puso en guardia levantando ambos brazos, próximo a atacar. Venus tropezó, y con un agudo dolor en su pecho, cerró los ojos a lo que sabía sería el último y mortal ataque de Neflyte.

….

Momentos antes.

Mars y Jupiter esquivaban con dificultad los ataques de Zoycite. Mars contraatacó con sus propios poderes:

-"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"-

Ambos poderes chocaron por igual, pero para esas alturas, el frágil edificio ya estaba incendiándose y comenzaba a temblar, amenazando con caerse…

Jupiter abrazaba a la pequeña niña, ocultándose de los ataques, procurando que la inocente chiquilla no saliera lastimada.

Entre ataque y ataque, Mars logró asestar levemente en una de las ocasiones. Entonces, ambas jóvenes aprovecharon para correr e intentar salir de ahí lo antes posible, ya que el edificio parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento…

Corriendo, evadiendo obstáculos, fuego y ataques de Zoycite, al mismo tiempo que procuraban mantener el equilibrio ante el tétrico temblor de la frágil estructura. Llegando por fin al lugar por donde habían cruzado, que era el punto más cercano hacia el edificio contiguo.

El calor estaba aumentando, el viento de la noche sólo lograba avivar más el fuego que con prontitud llegaba a sus pies. Mars se detuvo de golpe y contraatacó una vez más –"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"-

El ataque fue suficiente para distraer a Zoycite, entonces ambas chicas cruzaron miradas de aprobación y se dispusieron a saltar… Mars fue la primera, y dando un ágil salto se acercó con facilidad a la otra orilla, pero entonces estaba por aterrizar cuando un ataque de fuego puro la alcanzó y quemó dolorosamente su pantorrilla izquierda… Por el golpe recibido, y por el dolor que la atravesó, la pelinegra perdió la concentración y cayó bajo un golpe seco, rodando por la azotea a la que había llegado. –"Ahhgg…"- Intentó ella, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que un grito de dolor se le escapara.

-"¡Mars!"- gritó Jupiter con preocupación. El ataque las había tomado por sorpresa a ambas, sin embargo, al ver que su amiga llegaba con vida al punto contemplado, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó a la castaña. Sin embargo, la niña que llevaba en brazos gritó de miedo al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, aferrándose con mucha más fuerza a los brazos y espalda de la castaña.

Jupiter contempló con preocupación a la pelinegra que con extrema dificultad intentaba ponerse en pie. Entonces, la castaña volvió la vista hacia su enemigo, que desde las alturas la observaba con arrogancia. El temblor se tornó más fuerte, peligrosamente fuerte… El fuego ya estaba en su máximo comenzando a levantarse hacia las alturas, extinguiendo el aire, empezando a abrazar su piel con el calor. El punto por donde debía escapar estaba siendo cercado poco a poco por el abrazador fuego y con ello su única posibilidad de salvarse estaba yéndose. Pero sabía bien, que si intentaba hacer lo que Mars, Zoycite la mataría antes de lograrlo…

Su mente comenzó a procesar a mil por hora intentando encontrar una solución, su tiempo se agotaba: su piel comenzaba a resentir el fuego y la pequeña niña a toser por el peligroso humo que sin duda había comenzado a entrar a sus pulmones…

Sin quitar la vista de Zoycite, que se preparaba para lanzar otro poderoso mar de fuego, por el rabillo del ojo la castaña alcanzó a notar como Mars se ponía en pie… Entonces, sin más, sabiendo que no podía hacer ya nada y que la vida de la pequeña dependía de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, reaccionó:

De pronto Mars fue testigo de cómo el edificio en llamas amenazaba con desquebrajarse, y de cómo Jupiter, con gran velocidad y en un acto de desesperación corría hacia la pared de fuego que la separaba del punto de salida, esquivando obstáculos e intentando no perder el equilibrio por el incesante temblor, impulsándose y con increíble fuerza lanzando a la pequeña niña hacia la azotea contraria en donde Mars reaccionó con rapidez y logró atraparla… pero entonces, con horror, la pelinegra alcanzó a notar como las poderosas y gruesas ráfagas de fuego de Zoycite embistieron el edificio con suma fuerza, provocando que inevitablemente éste se viniera abajo, destruyéndose…

-"¡LITA!"- gritó Mars con desesperación al contemplar como la estructura se vino abajo con Jupiter aún en ella. –"¡Noooo!"- gritó una vez más con un agudo dolor recorriendo su interior, un profundo miedo erizó su piel e instintivamente abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña que ya tenía en brazos…

-"Tu amiga se ha ido"- siseó Zoycite todavía en el aire, con una burlesca sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¡Tu!"-Exclamó Mars con dolor –"¡Tu! ¡Tu pagaras por lo que has hecho!"- gritó desgarrándose la voz mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

…..

Segundos antes.

Malachite manipulaba con soberbia la esfera que retenía a Mercury. La joven peliazul yacía en el suelo sin moverse…

Neflyte se preparaba para atacar. Venus, respirando con dificultad, con una rodilla en el suelo lanzó una última mirada a su compañera, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y oprimía en su interior. Cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente ataque…

Neflyte, sintiendo real admiración por el coraje y valor de la rubia, estaba dispuesto a lanzar un último ataque, lo más preciso y limpio posible, y quizá darle así a la valiente guerrera una muerte honorable…

Con un brazo en lo alto, listo para atacar, seguro de sí mismo, estaba por actuar cuando de pronto una dolorosa opresión apretó su corazón, estremeciéndolo. Sus ojos se congelaron en un punto perdido, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte pero lentamente… como si algo no estuviese bien, como si algo le hiciese falta. Bajo un agudo dolor, sintió con horror como la luz de su amor estaba extinguiéndose, y con ello, algo en su interior se estaba quebrando…

Impactado, angustiado, apartó la vista de la herida Venus y susurrando con preocupación –"Jupiter…"- antes de girar sobre sí mismo y, bajo la incrédula mirada de Malachite y Venus, desaparecer de ahí marchándose.

La sorprendida pero herida rubia, no terminaba de comprender cuando, reaccionando con rapidez y dejando salir una sobrehumana determinación, se puso en pie, y guiada por la voluntad de su corazón, sacó fuerzas que ya ni siquiera debería poseer y atacó UNA VEZ MÁS a un desprevenido Malachite quien apenas y pudo bloquearla…

-"¡Cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!"-

Con el ceño totalmente fruncido, el arrogante General la observó con furia. El ataque no le había hecho daño, más sin embargo lo había hecho perder la manipulación de la técnica, deshaciéndola.

Con un tormentoso estremecimiento, Venus contempló como la esfera desaparecía, liberando así a la ya desfallecida peliazul. La rubia cayó de rodillas, contuvo un sollozo y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su amiga no se movía y ahora, sin verdadera fuerza, Malachite las mataría a ambas…

Malachite no había hecho ningún movimiento cuando de pronto, desde la oscuridad del salón, dos siluetas se abalanzaron con rapidez a las jóvenes… Fue entonces que Malachite alcanzó a distinguirlos.

Venus, débil, herida y anonadada, levantó con lentitud la vista hacia la silueta que se había colocado a su lado. Entonces, frente a sus ojos, un par de verdes e intensas pupilas la recibieron…

Incrédula pero feliz, observó como Yaten se arrodillaba a su lado y la contemplaba con angustia en su mirar.

-"Mina…"- susurró él preocupado en extremo. La chica no se veía bien, era casi un milagro que se mantuviera consiente después de haber recibido tantas heridas. Pero entonces la rubia negó con el rostro mientras murmuraba:

-"Amy…"- señaló con angustia intentando que el joven procurara auxiliarla pero, al girar la vista hacia su amiga, se dio cuenta que Taiki ya estaba con ella.

Yaten, a pesar del movimiento de la rubia, no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Instantáneamente se preocupación pasó a furia pura, frunciendo el ceño a sobremanera casi pudo sentir la sangre hervirle en las venas al tiempo que cerraba los puños con fuerza.

Furioso, Yaten su puso en pie y encaró con ira al arrogante General.

Malachite analizó la situación. Él estaba herido y ahora las cosas no estaban en igualdad de condición. Esos dos serian extranjeros pero no por eso estaba dispuesto a confiarse, y si esos dos tipos eran poderosos como el anterior que ya una vez se había atrevido a enfrentarlos, sus posibilidades eran mínimas. Le haría pagar a Neflyte por su deserción, pero ahora, dos contra uno no parecía una idea muy inteligente, y pronto serian tres. Además, su misión ahí estaba hecha.

Tras un movimiento de sus manos, Malachite desapareció en el aire.

Sin verse sorprendido pero sin borrar su expresión, Yaten se giró hacia la rubia y notó como ésta no apartaba la mirada del punto en donde Mercury estaba. Entonces, bajo un ligero asentimiento de Taiki, un suspiro de alegría escapó de los labios de Venus y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos a la vez que, cansada, dejó escapar sus últimas fuerzas dejándose caer hacia atrás, en donde los firmes brazos de Yaten la recibieron.

…

En una oscuridad total. Una oscuridad que presionaba dolorosamente; una oscuridad silenciosa, en donde, de vez en vez, uno que otro preocupante sonido rocoso se dejaba escuchar.

Sailor Jupiter se encontraba ahí, en una prisión de rocas y muros. Con un agudo dolor recorriéndola, atrapada de brazo y piernas, mortalmente herida, con la piel desgastada y sucia… El dolor interno era un infierno. Le costaba respirar y dolía cuando lo lograba, arrancándole ahogados y tormentosos quejidos.

Con un brazo libre, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de zafarse a pesar de tener un milagroso espacio sobre ella, casi un metro que la separaba de peligrosos muros que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. Sabía muy bien que cualquier movimiento brusco provocaría que el resto de la estructura cayera. Sabía también que moriría en cualquier momento, el dolor era abrazante, insoportable… de cierta forma, morir, hasta seria piadoso… Pero tenía miedo… mucho miedo… De forma automática varias lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro acompañadas de dolorosos sollozos…

Intentando contener su llanto, quizá procurando no perder el control la castaña apretó sus labios. Entonces, y creyendo que ya estaba alucinando, tras una suave y casi escasa brisa, un ligero peso se instaló sobre ella y un par de pupilas de un azul profundo la contemplaron con amor.

Sin poder creerlo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, Jupiter contempló sobre el de ella, el apuesto rostro de su amor.

-"Neflyte…"- murmuró con incredulidad y emoción. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad cuando cayó en cuenta de que el apuesto General estaba ahí, con ella, en el escaso espacio, sobre ella, apoyado en sus brazos para no lastimarla más.

-"¡Neflyte!"- sollozó ella de felicidad y con el brazo libre rodeó el cuello de él, quien se limitó a regalarle una atractiva, pero algo apagada sonrisa. –"¡Neflyte! Estas aquí… en verdad estas aquí…"- sollozó haciendo caso omiso al punzante dolor que con ello generaba.

Observándola son extremo cariño, con adoración, Neflyte asintió con suavidad mientras murmuraba con dulzura –"Nunca te abandonaría. Jamás te dejaría sola…"- la cálida presencia del apuesto joven la embargó de alegría, de esperanza… Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su cálida respiración rozar sus mejillas.

Suspirando y sonriendo de emoción, a pesar del evidente dolor que la embargaba, la castaña llevó su mirada hacia el atrapado brazo y cuestionó en un susurro apenas audible –"¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?"-

Después de ello, la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció lentamente al apreciar las facciones de él. Neflyte se tensó ante la pregunta y sus ojos, a pesar de que los apartó girando hacia el herido y atrapado brazo, no pudieron evitar mostrar la cruel realidad.

El castaño llevó su mirada hacia el brazo, la pierna y la pantorrilla atrapada. Una martirizante opresión apretó su corazón al constatar lo que ya se imaginaba. Sus ojos se cerraron sin poder evitar que antes de ello mostraran una evidente angustia. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sintiendo una gran impotencia.

Sin saber cómo responder, evitó la mirada de la joven. Entonces, bajo un suave toque, la mano de ella tomó ligeramente el mentón de él, levantandolo, buscando que sus ojos se encontraran…

-"Entiendo, amor. No te sientas mal, no es culpa tuya"-

Neflyte cerró los ojos y los puños una vez más; apretó los dientes con furia, furia hacia sí mismo por no ser capaz de ayudarla…

-"Perdóname Lita. Perdóname"- susurró él con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

-"Perdóname tu a mí, por ponerte en esta situación"- Con dulzura, el castaño llevó su mano al rostro de ella y con el pulgar limpió la lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Se sentía tan inútil, condenadamente inútil.

En un suave y tierno acto que ella esperaba con fervor, él selló sus labios con amor, con anhelo… sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba de dolor… sintiendo que su vida también se esfumaba.

Segundos después él separó sus labios, e intentando huir de la cruel realidad, enterró su rostro en el hombro de ella, aspirando con deleite la esencia de su amor. Con el brazo libre Jupiter lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando acercarlo más, retenerlo.

De pronto, un tétrico temblor se dejó sentir y variados sonidos rocosos a escucharse. La castaña sabía que la hora había llegado, pero su cuerpo se negaba a soltarlo, a dejarlo ir… no obstante, su corazón, llorando lágrimas de sangre, le gritó y obligó a soltar el agarre…

-"D-debes irte…"- susurró en un sollozo –"Vete. No quiero que nada malo te suceda…"-

Con los ojos cristalizados, Neflyte posó su mirada sobre la de ella. A pesar de que estaba sufriendo por no poder hacer nada más, el castaño la observó con total decisión y negó con el rostro.

-"No… No voy a dejarte. No ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar…"- murmuró con dulzura.

La castaña sollozó con fuerza pero también negó con el rostro –"N-no… no tiene caso que a-ambos… que ambos perdamos la vida aquí…"-

-"¡Es que no lo entiendes!"- Exclamó él con suavidad mientras que tiernamente cubría la mejilla de ella con su mano –"Mi vida eres tú ¡Sólo tú! Y sin ti no tengo nada… ¡Te amo, Lita! Te amo… Y si no puedo salvarte, permíteme quedarme contigo, ya que este es mi lugar"-

-"Neflyte…"- sollozó ella con un doloroso nudo en la garganta –"¡Neflyte!- exclamó mientras lloraba rodeando su cuello, buscando sus labios por última vez…

El soberbio General la besó, con amor, con ternura, con apremio, con un infinito anhelo… con las lágrimas de ambos mezclándose en el trayecto, entregándose a un amor pleno, puro y hermoso, mientras que el incesante temblor y grotesco estallido provocó el inevitable derrumbe…

….

-"¡LITA!"- gritó una vez más una herida y lastimada Mars que ya se encontraba en las calles, dirigiéndose con la mayor rapidez que su pierna herida le permitía.

Era seguida por un consternado Seiya, quien cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña niña que las Sailors habían rescatado. Seiya contempló el inútil esfuerzo de la pelinegra, quien no se detenía a pesar del evidente peligro que era el acercarse demasiado a la recién destruida construcción.

Él había llegado minutos antes a la azotea del edificio en donde Mars ya se encontraba luchando contra Zoycite, y a donde se encontraba oculta la desesperada niña para procurar protegerla. Ahí mismo Seiya fue testigo del arranque de dolor de la pelinegra, y de cómo su propia furia la empujaba a pesar de la marcada herida en su pierna; Observándola luchar, lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra provocando enormes llamaradas por todo el lugar… Seiya no se sorprendió cuando entre ataque y ataque, Zoycite cayó, mortalmente herido.

Sin detenerse, Mars se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo siniestramente mientras derramaba lágrimas de infinito sufrimiento. Sollozando entre golpe y golpe, Mars no pudo contener su furia y lanzó un mortal poder hacia su enemigo… Seiya, impactado ante la ira de Mars, vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Zoycite…

Ahora, habiendo abandonado el oscuro edificio, aprisa ambos se dirigían al edificio contiguo que se había derrumbado segundos antes. De pronto, Seiya sintió como la frágil estructura fue prácticamente atravesada desde dentro, y una impactante luz dorada resplandeció enmarcando un segundo e inevitable derrumbe, con la desgarrante voz de Mars gritando el nombre de su amiga, mientras ambos sentían como, inminentemente, la luz de Jupiter desapareció.

Continuara…

* * *

Qué tal? Que les pareció? Si que fue un chap algo largo, no? Inicialmente no iba a ser así, pero después de llegar al límite que normalmente me impongo, me di cuenta de que hubiese sido cruel cortarle jeje. Pero ahora tengo la tormentosa duda de que quizá pude haberlo hecho algo pesado para una lectura, si fue así, lo siento, pero es que una vez que comencé no pude detenerme… Hasta termine desvelada por la emoción de continuar escribiendo jajaja.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el giro de la historia, pero pues, como justificación tomó el hecho de que este fic ha sido de un estilo trágico desde un inicio, nació _como tal y terminara como tal_.

Ok. Esperando que haya sido de su agrado, aunque sé que el giro de la historia es triste, intenten ser objetivas, vale? No sean muy crueles conmigo plisss.

Bueno, también y no por eso menos importante: **espero no haberlas confundido con las líneas de tiempo y la separación de escenas**. Si fue así, lo lamento, pero necesito saberlo, sí?^^

No olviden sus comentarios^^ Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	17. Penumbras

(Capítulo Editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota**: Hi! Bueno, bueno, pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo chap^^ El cual, como siempre espero de corazón que les guste. Y vengo también con tres novedades que espero les agrade tanto como a mí, aprovechando para hacer comerciales jeje. **La primera**, pues con la noticia de que he comenzado a realizar **oneshots**, así que quien no se haya pasado por el primero que he hecho los ó las invito para que lo hagan. Lo encontraran en mi profile y, aunque es un genero diferente al de este fic, ojala les agrade y dejen sus respectivos reviews ehhh! **La segunda** novedad es que he terminado mis exámenes, al menos de este año (y Sali muy bien! Jeje) y pues espero tener más tiempecito con eso de las vacaciones y poder actualizar pronto. Y el tercer comercial lo hago al final del fic para no entretenerlas más;) Así que a leer se ha dicho y xfis, xfis no olviden sus comentarios ya que cada vez son más especiales para mi=)

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XV**

"**Penumbras"**

En un espacio oscuro, donde todo era frio y vacio…

Una oscuridad atroz, terrible, en donde la vida podía esperarse nula. Donde todo era negro y desesperanzador…

En la nada absoluta…

Un espacio que por un momento se creyó vacio, pero en donde muy fugazmente un destello de luz se dejó ver. En la abrazante oscuridad, un singular cristal se alcanzó a contemplar:

Un cristal también negro como la noche, pero que se alcanzaba a distinguir gracias a un débil, muy débil destello plateado… Un brillo suave y triste…

El imponente cristal negro flotaba en la nada, oscuro pero hermoso sin duda. Cristal en el que, apenas tenuemente, se alcanzaba a distinguir la sombra de una conocida y delicada silueta. Una joven yacía, quizá dormida, con el cuerpo desnudo y en posición fetal, con los parpados cerrados desde que había llegado ahí…

Pero, de un momento a otro y sin explicación alguna, sus hasta ahora templadas facciones cambiaron: Sus parpados temblaron, quizá de miedo, pero la alteración en su expresión fue evidente. Encogiendo su posición, abrazándose por instinto a ella misma con más fuerza… sus labios temblaron y sus parpados se apretaron.

El brillo plateado, sin embargo, pareció titubear, amenazando con extinguirse por completo…

Entonces, con un eco, un extraño sollozo de infinito sufrimiento se dejó escuchar en el oscuro espacio. Cortante, pero lo suficientemente claro para retumbar en el lugar por unos segundos… Y, como si reaccionara ante el lastimoso llanto, el brillo plateado resurgió, destellando con fuerza por un fugaz momento, siendo seguido por un suave pero inconfundible crujido…

…..

En un enorme y frio recinto. La torre más alta de un imponente Palacio de Cristal.

Sola, sin nadie más como testigo, una hermosa rubia se encontraba de frente a un inmenso ventanal que daba hacia la oscura ciudad de Tokio.

El bello rostro con un par de azules pupilas que contemplaban con satisfacción _algo_ frente a ellas. Esos ojos que alguna vez irradiaron tanta alegría e inocencia y que ahora, sin proponérselo, sólo reflejaban una lastimosa tristeza. Pero a pesar de ello, se obligaban a expresar lo que no sentían: satisfacción, deleite, soberbia… Esos ojos ahora contemplaban _algo_ frente a ellos, _algo_ que posaba sobre sus manos, _algo_ capaz de reflejar en las azules pupilas un destello de luz: un brillo verde, una luz que iluminaba su propio rostro…

Serenity, con un digno porte de elegancia estaba de pie, dando la espalda a la entrada del salón en donde estaba. Serenity apreciaba algo entre sus manos contemplándolo con orgullo, sonriendo con regocijo. _Algo_ que destellaba una luz de un inmenso color verde. Serenity se veía satisfecha, muy a pesar de lo apagado de sus ojos.

Entonces, contradictoriamente a lo que sus facciones intentaban demostrar, una lastimosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla incluso sorprendiéndola a ella misma, quien al sentirla, inmediatamente borró su rastro. Confundida, indignada, cerró su mano aprisionando con fuerza el objeto que irradiaba esa luz, y con una voz fría susurró:

-"¿Acaso es posible… que aún seas capaz de sentir algo?... ¿De sentir más dolor? Es tarde, Princesa de la luna llena, ya nada puedes hacer. Estoy cumpliendo lo que prometí, los culpables están pagando…"-pausando un segundo, sonriendo con arrogancia, añadió –"Sin embargo, así también tus inocentes manos comienzan a teñirse de este delicioso carmín"- dejó escapar una melodiosa pero vacía risa –"Pronto acabara, y entonces, éste divertido ritual se sellara"-

En otro sitio, fuera del Palacio, al pie de la entrada donde la oscura noche reinaba.

Sailor Saturn se mantenía ahí, de pie, orgullosa, desafiante, sosteniendo su imponente alabarda a su lado, observando a la lejanía en donde minutos antes un sonoro derrumbe había sucumbido apagando así el destello de una estrella. Su rostro se notaba triste, pero centrado, concentrada y con un singular destello de desafío en sus pupilas. Con la mirada apagada, susurró con cierta resignación:

-"Jupiter…"-

Sabía ya nada se podía hacer, sin embargo, la impotencia en su sentir no podía contenerse. Sus dedos se apretaron en un puño de furia, dirigiendo su desafiante mirar hacia otra posición, en donde también sabía varios se estaban acercando.

Varios minutos pasó la joven en espera, sin inmutarse ni cambiar su expresión, hasta que a su vista apareció, muchos metros más allá, lo que esperaba: Frente, y camino hacia el Palacio, un ejército de hombres y maquinas estaban acercándose.

Saturn no pareció sorprendida, de hecho, lo esperaba. No era para sorprenderse que los gobiernos, asustados, enviaran lo que creían necesario para protegerse. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiesen hacer: La barrera que ella misma había creado era inquebrantable, al menos, por simples humanos. Pero esperarlos le provocaba la mínima idea de que en cualquier momento Pan podría hacer acto de presencia…Y si era necesario obligarlo, a base de esos terrícolas que ignorantes se acercaban a lo que podría ser su destrucción, entonces lo haría.

Lejos de ahí, en la azotea de un imponente edificio y en la oscuridad de la noche, con la suave luz de la luna iluminando las siluetas que ahí se encontraban.

-"TIERRA… ¡TIEMBLA!"-

-"Maremotooo… ¡de Neptuno!"-

Uranos y Neptune atacaban sin consideración a Jedite, el cual ni siquiera era capaz de contener algún ataque, por lo tanto se limitaba a esquivarlos muy difícilmente, ya que ambas eran formidables Guerreras.

Algo de lo que el rubio General se sentía orgulloso sin duda era de su agilidad, lo cual le estaba salvando la vida, pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más de esa forma. Muy a su pesar necesitaba ayuda. Ya no parecía tan buena idea haber decidido enfrentarse contra dos Sailor Outers, sobre todo ahora que mostraban un poder mayor al de nunca antes, pero tenía que atacar si quería retenerlas ahí, separadas de las demás… El problema era que según lo planeado, al menos Neflyte debía haber llegado ya.

La arrogancia en el rostro de Uranos no podía ser más evidente. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su poder, pero ahora podía sentirlo correr por su venas, envolviéndola, embriagándola de satisfacción… Y poder utilizarlo contra un enemigo al que ya sentía odiar no tenia precio. Pagarían ¡Todos ellos pagarían por lo que habían hecho! Por lo que le habían hecho a 'Cabeza de Bombón'; por Plut y por Jupiter, a quienes con furiosa impotencia había sentido su luz extinguirse…

Neptune, junto con Uranos atacaban sin reparo a su enemigo, una respaldando a la otra, lanzando poderosos ataques que el astuto General alcanzaba a esquivar, destruyendo por lo tanto las pocas instalaciones que en esa misma azotea habían. La Guerrera de cabellos verde aguamarina observaba todos los movimientos de Jedite a la vez que en miradas fugaces notaba la expresión de Uranos. Su compañera se veía en extremo confiada, atacando con un toque de diversión en su mirada, petulante, arrogante… Ambas sabían que Jedite no tenía oportunidad contra ellas, al menos no solo, y eso es lo que comenzaba a preocupar a Neptune: En cualquier momento algún otro enemigo podría llegar. Tenían que acabar pronto con Jedite, debían hacerlo, pero Uranos no parecía reaccionar, estaba divirtiéndose con él, confiándose…

Entonces, con una sonrisa llena de vanidad, Uranos invocó su espada y bajo un gesto retó a Jedite a que hiciera lo mismo. Jedite se mantuvo impasible, sin mostrar ninguna expresión clara en su rostro, pero asintió desenvainando su espada.

Neptune los observó preocupada, pero al ser un duelo tuvo que alejarse lo suficiente a pesar de estar renuente a darle una posible oportunidad a su enemigo. Con decisión, Neptune invocó su propio talismán, queriendo estar atenta si fuera necesario.

En otro sitio. En un oscuro y frio auditorio.

Sailor Venus, herida, cansada… aliviada, comenzaba a volver en sí, sintiéndose envuelta en una curiosa calidez. Lentamente abrió sus parpados para encontrarse recibida por un par de pupilas de un verde intenso, a quien de inmediato reconoció.

Junto a ella, y todavía tomándola entre sus brazos, se encontraba Yaten, quien le devolvió una mirada de preocupación. Por un momento, su intensa mirada le hizo a la rubia olvidarse de su propio dolor físico; conmovida, Venus llevó una de sus manos al inquieto rostro, y con un poco de esfuerzo susurró:

-"Viniste… En verdad… estas aquí"-

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír, de cierta forma aliviado, agradecido -"Así es, Mina. Vine por ti"-

La rubia sonrió ante sus palabras pero casi de inmediato su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de dolor. Yaten reaccionó, preocupado en extremo, sin saber qué hacer y con un brillo de miedo atravesando sus pupilas. Venus lo notó, y aunque suspiró entrecortadamente, intentó tranquilizar al ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-"N-no… no e-estoy tan mal c-como parezco…"- a pesar de sus palabras el joven no cambio su expresión, entonces la rubia añadió con un toque de diversión –"D-debo… debo verme… t-terrible… cierto?... N-nada… femenina…"-

A pesar de la confusión inicial del ojiverde, que no se esperaba algo así y sabiendo que la joven sólo intentaba bromear, pudo apreciar cómo, bajo la capa combinada de tierra, sangre y lágrimas en el rostro de ella, un ligero sonrojo se asomó en sus arañadas mejillas. Maravillado, tan sólo pudo responder:

-"Estuviste fantástica, Mina. Y sin duda eres una Guerrera formidable… luces como tal. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Y para mi, eres la estrella más hermosa del firmamento."-

Venus dibujó una bella sonrisa en sus labios e inevitablemente el sonrojo aumentó. Sus azules pupilas brillaron de una incontenible emoción al apreciar el acercamiento de su novio. El ojiverde acarició con unos de sus dedos el labio inferior de la rubia, sin poder evitar una punzada en su corazón al llegar en donde un hilillo de sangre, ya seco, había resbalado… Entonces, con total delicadeza y extrema dulzura, selló sus labios en un suave beso.

Un momento después, separándose, y después de un ligero movimiento, la rubia volvió a la realidad al sentir de nueva cuenta una aguda punzada en su tórax. Entonces a su memoria volvió el recuerdo de su amiga y, buscándola con la mirada, la encontró unos metros más allá.

Sailor Mercury había ya recobrado el sentido, para alivio de Venus, e intentaba ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Taiki que se negaba a soltarla dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación. Después de unos momentos, y evidentemente aturdida, siendo ayudada por el joven castaño, ambos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban Yaten y Venus.

La rubia, al tenerla cerca, cuestionó –"¿Como estas?"- y antes de obtener una respuesta, su corazón la traicionó y sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar el anterior estado de su compañera. Inevitablemente soltó con cierta desesperación –"P-por un momento pensé… al verte ahí..."- con la voz quebrándosele –"…llegue a c-creer que… Yo…"-

La peliazul, conmovida le regaló una sincera sonrisa sin poder evitar que sus ojos también se cristalizaran. –"Gracias, Mina. De no ser por ti… Gracias"-

Unos minutos pasaron en los que Mercury revisaba las heridas de su amiga. Bajo la atenta mirada del ojiverde, la peliazul se mostraba inmutable, sin embargo, para Yaten no pasó desapercibido el fugaz brillo de preocupación que atravesó sus pupilas.

Una vez terminada su labor, Mercury comentó con solemnidad –"Debes regresar al Palacio. Tienes al menos un par de costillas rotas, que si no se atienden podrían perforar algún pulmón. Nuestra Princesa podrá ayudarte, y además debes descansar…"- al notar la intención de Venus de objetar, añadió –"Es necesario que recuperes tus fuerzas, te necesitamos"-

Al constatar la expresión de resignación de la rubia, Mercury le sonrió agradecida. Entonces, Venus cuestionó –"¿Tu que harás?"-

Sin borrar su sonrisa, la peliazul invocó sus herramientas –"Debo localizar lo que Malachite ha hecho aquí"-

Venus y Yaten fruncieron el ceño con confusión, Taiki observó con curiosidad a Mercury mientras ella continuaba –"Ellos se ha dispersado por alguna razón, y según mis cálculos, lo han hecho en sitios que están rodeando el Palacio… ¿Recuerdas lo que Neflyte dijo al llegar?"-

La rubia, aún con el entrecejo fruncido, entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria: '_Esta hecho_' había dicho él con decisión. La joven asintió fijando sus ojos en los de su amiga, quien prosiguió –"Están buscando como romper la barrera de Saturn, y debo averiguar cómo. Yaten, estoy segura que la ayudaras, ¿cierto?"-

El susodicho asintió con determinación. Entonces, y antes de que la rubia pudiese objetar, la tomó en brazos regalándole una atractiva sonrisa, acercándola a su pecho.

En la azotea de un imponente edificio, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Neptune observaba con fijeza la batalla frente a ella, donde Sailor Uranos luchaba contra Jedite en un forjado duelo de espadas. Varios minutos habían pasado en donde la lucha se había desenvuelto a favor de la rubia guerrera.

Uranos atacaba a Jedite con suma fuerza, el cual la recibía con agilidad. El choque de espadas retumbaba en el lugar perdiéndose en la lejanía de la infinita noche, donde el brillo de las filosas cuchillas resaltaba por la luz de la luna que ya estaba en lo alto.

Uno, dos, tres choques más en donde Uranos parecía dominar provocando que el rubio General retrocediera una y otra vez.

Neptune observaba con atención. La fuerza y el poder de Uranos eran excepcionales. Su fortaleza y su dominio eran evidentes, arrancando así una marcada sonrisa de orgullo en las delicadas facciones de Neptune. Verla luchar, imponerse, era algo único.

El choque de espadas continuaba, ferviente, amenazador. Dos, cuatro, seis golpes más en donde Jedite era obligado a retroceder y en donde el cansancio de éste era visible. Por un fugaz instante, Neptune contempló como en uno de los ataques, Uranos le dirigió a ella una insinuante mirada con una atractiva sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Instintivamente, y orgullosa de ella, Neptune le devolvió el gesto. Al parecer la rubia había decidido terminarlo…

Entonces sucedió: Neptune contempló como Uranos giraba sobre ella misma, arrogante, victoriosa; y a su lado, Jedite, furioso e indignado, levantaba su espada en un contraataque que bien sabía no llegaría a tiempo…

De pronto, y en cuestión de milésimas, un destello llamó la atención de la joven peliazul: Su espejo. Su espejo alcanzó a mostrarle una oscura sombra, indescriptible, pero que la Guerrera supo interpretar. Su orgullosa sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe a la vez que, levantando la mirada, pudo ver la escena frente a ella casi como si fuese en cámara lenta…

Jedite, de forma inesperada para ambas, logró a esquivar el fatal golpe de Uranos… Entonces, Neptune apreció, con la angustia atravesando sus pupilas, la sádica sonrisa que se marcó en los labios de su enemigo. Con horror en su mirar, Neptune alcanzó a notar cómo, bajo los pies de su compañera, una amenazante sombra comenzó a formarse mientras ésta, orgullosa, estaba por embestir una vez más a Jedite…

Paso muy rápido. De un momento a otro y justo cuando Uranos estaba por asestar una mortal herida a su enemigo, Neptune llegó a su lado y en un instante la tomó de la mano, aprisionándosela. Uranos, reaccionando ante el cálido toque, apenas y alcanzó a ver el bello pero preocupado rostro cuando de improviso, con suma fuerza, fue lanzada varios metros más allá por su misma compañera… La rubia rodó por el suelo unos metros antes de poder detenerse. Adolorida pero sobre todo confundida, bruscamente levantó el rostro para contemplar, horrorizada, la devastadora escena frente a sus ojos. En un par de segundos su alma gritó de dolor mientras que su mundo se vino abajo. Como si lo viese en cámara lenta, su corazón pareció dejar de latir:

Neptune, quien la había lanzado impulsándola con su propio cuerpo, terriblemente había tomado su lugar… Jedite había reaccionado con rapidez levantando su espada y, entornando su mirada, asestó un criminal golpe en uno de los costados de la joven guerrera… Entonces, inmediatamente un terrible crujido se dejó escuchar antes de que de forma súbita, un bloque de hielo surgiera del suelo, rodeando a la herida joven… aprisionándola…

-"¡NOOO!"- gritó la rubia con desesperación.

…..

Cerca del palacio, en oscuras calles en donde grandes capas de polvo y humo se alzaban como resultado de un desastroso derrumbe…

Sailor Mars se encontraba en una de las orillas de un pináculo de escombros, de rodillas, con la vista en el suelo y el rostro cubierto de hollín, y sin duda, con al menos un par de quemaduras. Sin embargo, ella parecía no notarlo ya que su rostro se tornaba apagado, triste… vencido…

Un ligero sonido a su espalda llamó su atención, pero no se movió. Una voz conocida se dirigió a ella, haciéndola salir como de un trance, provocando así que imágenes de varios minutos antes volvieran a su memoria… atormentándola… lastimándola.

La voz de de Seiya, quien aún estaba con ella, comentó con resignación –"Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, Mars. Debemos irnos. Quizá sea mejor que vuelvas al Palacio y curar tus heridas."-

-"No"- negó ella con decisión –"Aún tengo una misión aquí. Llévate a la pequeña."- añadió la pelinegra con firmeza refiriéndose a la niña que habían rescatado… la chiquilla que le había costado la vida a Jupiter –"Sé que podrás ponerla a salvo ¿Cierto?"-

Lo que más que una pregunta era una petición, no inmutó al apuesto joven, quien asintió con suavidad antes de girar sobre sí mismo y alejarse con la asustada pequeña en brazos.

…

-"¡NOOO!"- había gritado Sailor Uranos al ver, con el horror desfigurando sus facciones, la herida y la captura de Neptune.

Instintivamente la rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el tétrico bloque de hielo, el cual, ligeramente traslucido, a lo lejos dejaba entrever la delicada silueta de la prisionera.

Decidida a liberarla, y con su poderosa espada en sus manos, Uranos transfiguró su expresión en una mezcla de angustia y furia. Su objetivo: Jedite, quien aún intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración.

-"Espada de Uranos… ¡Elimina!"- atacó furiosa.

El ataque estaba por llegar a su objetivo, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó a pesar de que lo veía venir, pero fue interceptado sorpresivamente por otra silueta…

Malachite, quien herido, se presentó frente a Jedite y bloqueó con sumo esfuerzo el ataque. Uranos, sorprendida en extremo, frunció el ceño en su totalidad y exclamó con irritación:

-"¡Esta pelea es entre él y yo!"- reclamó señalando con su arma al rubio General detrás de Malachite.

Sin poder controlar su angustia, y a pesar de la rabia que sus ojos irradiaban, sus pupilas no podían evitar temblar mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas al bloque que aprisionaba a su compañera… Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el arrogante General de cabellos platinados:

-"No, ya no es así. Tu oponente seré yo. Y si quieres salvar a tu amiga, tendrás que vencerme a mi primero."-

Uranos, frunciendo furiosamente el ceño, apretó los puños sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla…

Detrás de Malachite, Jedite se puso en pie, y bajo la fachada de superioridad que éste tomó, la joven Guerrera alcanzó a notar un singular brillo en las manos del rubio. Ese bloque de hielo… era él quien lo estaba controlando.

Malachite pareció advertir la duda en los ojos de la bella joven, entonces aclaró –"No tienes opción. Ambas morirán aquí, pero es tu decisión el cómo lo harás…"-

Jedite, con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, completó –"Tu amiga tomó su decisión… Éste,"- señalando el bloque que mantenía a Neptune –"es un ataúd de hielo. Tu compañera está atrapada sin poder usar sus poderes, y dentro, morirá congelada. No le queda mucho. Un humano normal hubiese muerto ya al congelársele la sangre y por lo tanto el corazón, pero ella, al ser una Guerrera… AÚN VIVE"-

Uranos sintió la sangre hervirle, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza y apretando los puños con furia. Su respiración se tornó agitada a la vez que la angustia comenzaba a dominarla… Sin evitarlo sus ojos se clavaron en la prisión de hielo, pudiendo observar rígidos y trabajosos movimientos en él interior.

Fuera de sí, Uranos atacó con soberbia –"TIERRA… ¡TIEMBLA!"-

Con cierta dificultad ambos guerreros esquivaron el veloz ataque, el cual se dirigió sin contemplaciones hacia la prisión de Neptune, quien quizá era su verdadero objetivo, dándole de lleno mientras que Jedite sonreía con cruel satisfacción.

El ataque llegó a su objetivo, pero contrario a lo que su creadora había previsto, no se destruyó, más bien pareció reaccionar generando poderosas descargas a su interior, las cuales fueron evidentes con los espantosos estremecimientos de dolor de la prisionera, quien se alcanzó a notar, soltó un grito mudo que se perdió en el hielo.

La decisiva mirada de Uranos se transformó en una de total angustia al constatar la tormentosa verdad. No podía… no podía liberarla. Inevitablemente sus ojos la traicionaron y comenzaron a arder; con los puños cerrados, sintiéndose impotente, sus uñas apretaron su piel al casi atravesar la tela de sus guantes.

Jedite, sin borrar su petulante sonrisa, comentó con cierta burla –"¿No te lo dije? No podrás atravesar ese ataúd sin matarla en el trayecto."-

Fuera de sí, perdiendo el control, con los ojos desorbitados por el odio y la cólera, Uranos se lanzó contra su enemigo más cercano, Malachite, embistiendo su poderosa espada contra él, quien ya la esperaba.

Unos, dos, tres choques de espadas retumbaron durante agiles y gráciles movimientos de ambos.

La rubia, totalmente consternada, casi sin pensar, luchando por mera ansiedad… Por su mente sólo pasaba una imagen: Michiru, quien la necesitaba, quien estaba atrapada por salvarla a ella, por ayudarla… Por culpa suya, su maldita insensatez y arrogancia al alargar la batalla contra Jedite, por confiarse ahora Michiru estaba atrapada… muriendo.

Dos, seis, ocho golpes más en donde las espadas chocaban y con potentes movimientos los cuerpos giraban y se posicionaban…

A pesar de la impaciencia y desesperación de la rubia, pero sobre todo con la angustia que la embargaba, Malachite no podía dominar el duelo… sus heridas en hombro y brazo le impedían desempeñarse totalmente.

Los segundos pasaban… La desesperación aumentaba… Fuera de sí, Uranos atacaba sin cuartel, blandiendo su espada con potencia, con rapidez con un sólo pensamiento en su mente: Llegar hasta Michiru. Entre ataque y ataque, la rubia lanzaba fugaces miradas a la prisión de su compañera, en la cual, a pesar de estar metros mas allá, se alcanzaba a notar como segundo a segundo la silueta parecía decaer, doblando sus rodillas, sosteniéndose con esfuerzo…

Uranos, atacando con ira pura, sentía como la vida también se le estaba yendo, con cada segundo su corazón latía con dolor y una aguda opresión en su pecho que la estaba martirizando…

De un momento a otro, la rubia contempló, con el miedo erizándole la piel, cómo dentro del bloque de hielo la silueta de Neptune caía rígidamente de rodillas. Desesperada, la rubia sintió una explosión de energía nacer desde su interior dándole fuerzas para embestir poderosamente a Malachite, quien al intentar defenderse y debido al feroz ataque, perdió su espada por el golpe, y Uranos, sin darle oportunidad, lo atacó blandiendo su arma antes de dirigirse con rapidez hacia su compañera…

Jedite, quien fue testigo del arranque de poder de Uranos, se alejó flotando en el aire, metros arriba, desde donde pudo observar como Uranos desarmaba a Malachite y lo hería antes de correr en dirección de su amiga, sin esperar a ver como su contrincante caía de rodillas cubriéndose con ambos brazos el profundo corte en uno de sus costados.

Un instante después, Sailor Uranos llegó hasta la prisión de Neptune e instintivamente buscó algo que la ayudase a liberarla deslizando sus manos en el frio hielo, espantosamente frio hielo… y a pesar de que el mero contacto quemaba, la rubia no tomó importancia y continuó, intentando no perder el control al poder ver, nítidamente ahora, la imagen de su compañera, quien yacía de rodillas, recargada en los muros de hielo… Pálida, en extremo pálida; Sus labios habían perdido su color y ahora mostraban un mortal azul profundo; Su cabello, antes sedoso y brillante, ahora estaba rígido y apagado; y su piel… su piel estaba cubierta por ligeras escarchas que se atrevían a profanarla…

Desesperada, invadida por el pánico, Uranos golpeó el hielo, una y otra vez mientras sentía sus ojos arder y un agudo nudo formarse en su garganta, aturdiéndola; la opresión en su pecho se hizo más grande, insoportable, mientras que claramente comenzó a sentir como quebraba su propio espíritu. El nudo en su garganta parecía ahogarla de dolor, impidiéndole respirar… Un cruel sentimiento de impotencia la embargó.

-"¡Michiru!"- gritó con la voz quebrándosele –"¡Michiru!"- repitió golpeando el hielo una y otra vez con toda la fuerza con la que era posible. Entonces, con una indescriptible emoción, la rubia pudo contemplar como Neptune comenzó a reaccionar levemente…

Débil, muy débil, Neptune entreabrió los parpados y posó su aliviada mirada en Uranos, quien, dejando escapar un sollozo, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella. Neptune, con sumo esfuerzo, sonrió y murmuró ininteligibles palabras que quedaron mudas en el hielo.

Consternada, afligida, pero comenzando a aceptar la cruel realidad, Uranos le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder controlar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Un doloroso sollozo se le escapó a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en el frio hielo…

-"Estoy contigo…"- susurró la rubia con la voz quebrada.

Dentro, Neptune pareció entender, ya que le sonrió de vuelta dirigiéndole una dulce mirada, una mirada llena de amor y gratitud… una mirada que sólo dirigía para ella y que sólo mostraba para ella. Con sobrehumano esfuerzo, la peliazul levantó una de sus manos con rígidos movimientos, y la posó sobre el hielo, a la altura de la mano de la rubia… Inevitablemente y de los parpados entreabiertos, una lágrima nació, congelándose instantaneamente en su pálida mejilla, muriendo, siendo seguida por su portadora quien, cerrando los ojos como si durmiera, lanzó su último suspiro…

-"Michiru…"- sollozó Uranos con la voz quebrada y con cierta incredulidad a lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos sucumbieron y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas a la vez que se aferraba a no romper el superficial contacto con la mano de su compañera. Con la mirada sobre la inmóvil silueta de Neptune, Uranos parecía estar en shock, renuente a aceptar lo sucedido. Su mano tembló y su rostro se contorsiono de dolor; sintiendo en su interior una fuerte opresión, se llevó la otra mano a su pecho intentando aminorar su sufrimiento y la presión en su corazón…

…

Minutos antes. Lejos de ahí, en las afueras del Palacio.

Saturn encaraba a lo que eran las fuerzas enviadas por los terrícolas, por sus gobernantes, quienes habían decidido enfrentar lo desconocido por miedo, por ignorancia…

La poderosa Sailor de la Destrucción no había hecho ningún movimiento durante un rato, siendo igualada por los que ya eran sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, si Saturn quería que Pan hiciese su aparición, entonces debía atacar para orillarlos a luchar.

No le preocupaba, en absoluto, cualquier acción que simples terrícolas hiciesen; sin embargo, lo que la detenía hasta ahora era un singular sentimiento de injusticia, ya que ellos no eran culpables… Aún así, lo haría, muy a su pesar tenía que hacerlo. Su misión era proteger a su Princesa, y su misión lo era todo para ella, así eso significase lastimar a los demás.

Con decisión pero procurando hacer el daño menos posible y así también que la vida no se le fuera en ello, Saturn atacó:

-"Tumba del Silencio…"-

….

Uranos, destrozada de dolor, permanecía de rodillas junto al bloque de hielo. Un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras su mano se aferraba al frio muro que la separaba de Neptune.

Jedite estaba detrás suyo, y ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo, sin embargo ya no importaba… ya nada parecía tener sentido.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron en los que Jedite era testigo del quiebre de Uranos. Sorprendido, realmente sorprendido de la fragilidad que la Sailor Scout más formidable que recordaba estaba mostrando. ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Era acaso una mujer así capaz de asesinar a sangre fría en el pasado?

Él odiaba a las Sailor Scouts, las odiaba por lo que en el pasado llegó a creer ellas pudieron hacer. Recordaba aún sus últimos pensamientos antes de ser poseído por completo por Metallia en el pasado: Él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que las responsables de todo aquello pagaran; que las que él creía habían asesinado a Pan sufrieran las consecuencias. En el pasado, y ahora también, ellas estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Un poco absorto en sus pensamientos, Jedite tardó en reparar en los trabajosos esfuerzos que, metros más allá, un herido Malachite estaba teniendo al ponerse en pie. El rubio General comprendió entonces que no tenían tiempo que perder, entonces llamó con potencia.

-"Sailor Uranos"- exclamó para llamar la atención de la rubia. Estaba decidido a terminar la batalla pero no la atacaría por la espalda.

Uranos pareció salir como de un trance y, reteniendo un sollozo, se tragó su dolor antes de ponerse en pie y girar sobre sí misma encarando a Jedite. La expresión de la rubia se tornó dura y desafiante. Estaba dispuesta a terminar la batalla, a acabar con ellos dos o morir en el intento, pero lucharía y no se rendiría… Se lo debía a ella, a Michiru. Tomando su espada con fuerza, juraría que no podía sentir sus propios dedos, pero la sangre le hervía de ira y sufrimiento mezclado.

Fuera del imponente Palacio de Cristal.

Yaten Kou llegaba al sitio en donde minutos antes había sentido una enorme explosión de energía. El frente del hermoso Palacio, en donde al llegar con horror contempló una feroz destrucción.

Muchos metros más allá de donde estaba el Palacio, una devastadora escena enmarcaba la noche. En donde antes habían quedado varios edificios y desiertas calles, ahora todo estaba desolado, destruido, en ruinas… pero, también había rastro de diversos vehículos de guerra, y un poco alejados, muchos hombres heridos que intentaban escapar de lo que ya consideraban como un monstruo…

Frente a la entrada al Palacio, mostrándose inmutable a lo que veía, Sailor Saturn estaba de pie, desafiante, sosteniendo con autoridad su temible alabarda.

Yaten cerró sus puños y frunció el ceño con furia. Sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de coraje, cuestionó con soberbia –"¡Saturn! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"-

Sin volver el rostro ni verse alterada, la joven pelinegra contestó con solemnidad en su voz –"Mi deber"-

Mirándola con aberración, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba, Yaten exclamó con furia –"¿Has enloquecido? ¡Ellos no son tu enemigo! ¡Ellos sólo intentan defender lo que tu antes hacías!..."-

Saturn permanecía inmóvil, dándole la espalda, observando al frente como si buscara algo y haciendo caso omiso al ojiverde, quien llegando al límite de su paciencia contempló con rabia el grácil movimiento de la Guerrera cuando intentaba atacar una vez más…

-"Tumba..."- alcanzó a exclamar antes de verse interrumpida por un poderoso haz de luz lanzado por un rabioso Yaten.

-"¡No te lo permitiré, Saturn! ¡Ha sido suficiente! Ya ni siquiera pueden defenderse…"-

-"Tu no comprendes. El Guardián de la Tierra debe venir… de una u otra forma…"-

-"No de esta forma"- agregó Yaten remarcando cada palabra.

Saturn ladeó el rostro posando su mirada en el ojiverde -"¿Te opones a mi?"- cuestionó con voz gélida y entornando los ojos –"Aunque deba combatir contra ti, cumpliré mi deber"- sentenció ella con la mirada triste.

En la oscura azotea del imponente edificio. Donde una feroz batalla seria renovada.

El rubio General levantó su espada y se lanzó al ataque con velocidad. Uranos lo igualó. Apartado unos metros allá, Malachite fue testigo de la decisión de los contrincantes y del fulminante acercamiento que ambos tenían. Entonces, con total sorpresa y un instante antes de que el choque de espadas se realizara, Malachite sintió de nueva cuenta esa terrible y extraña energía… Entonces, confundido pudo apreciar muy bien esta vez como un inexplicable haz de luz llegaba con rapidez desde las sombras y, bajo un asombroso resplandor dorado, atravesaba tal cual cristal el bloque de hielo, haciéndolo añicos al momento…

Uranos se detuvo en el mismo instante en que sintió tan poderoso ataque; girando su rostro sus ojos se desorbitaron de aflicción al ver con horror como el bloque de hielo había sido destruido y como, tal cual muñeca cristal, el congelado cuerpo de Neptune caía…

-"¡Michiru!"- gritó anonadada, confundida totalmente, tanto que, sintiendo nacer en su esperanzado corazón que un milagro hubiese ocurrido, ni siquiera tomó importancia al hecho de que Jedite también se había detenido. La rubia corrió desesperada hacia el cuerpo de su compañera tan sólo para encontrar que algo más había sucedido… Frente a ella, a unos pasos nada más, Neptune, quien ya no parecía respirar, inexplicablemente comenzó a desaparecer. Su blanca piel, congelada momentos antes, comenzó a volverse traslucida, perdiéndose en el aire como polvo de estrellas…

Sintiendo que su corazón volvía a quebrarse al extinguirse de golpe la esperanza que había anhelado, a la atormentada rubia se le cristalizaron nuevamente los ojos mientras un agudo dolor la oprimía. De pronto, un pensamiento golpeó en su mente… ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿De dónde había llegado esa poderosa energía?. Frunciendo el ceño, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos al observar desaparecer a su compañera, tan sólo bastó un segundo para que notara la ausencia de…

-"¡Imposible!"- exclamó mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par antes de sentir la misma poderosa presencia dirigirse a ella por uno de sus costados. Girándose por instinto, pero ya tarde para evitarlo, un poderoso haz de luz la embistió de frente arrancándole fatalmente un ahogado lamento de dolor…

-"Aaghhh…"- soltó sin poder evitarlo, no tanto por el dolor físico, sino mas bien por su herido orgullo, por haber sido tan tonta… por haber creído que…

Cayendo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, su mirada se tornó triste… derrotada… Su error ahora le estaba costando la vida. Débil, muy débil, se volvió hacia Neptune quien casi había desaparecido… Cayendo al suelo, la rubia estiró uno de sus brazos intentando llegar a la fantasmal mano de su compañera. Fue entonces que lo notó: ella también estaba desapareciendo… Esforzándose a sobremanera, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, arrastrando su cuerpo para poder lograr sentir una vez más la mano de la peliazul, estaba por lograrlo cuando, con gran decepción apreció como aquella desaparecía totalmente.

Uranos cerró su puño en el aire a la vez que ahogaba un lastimoso sollozo. Era inútil, ahora comprendía que todo había sido inútil. Bajo sus últimos suspiros sólo deseaba que… que todo se resolviera…. que nadie más sufriera… Porque se habían equivocado, porque dejaron que el rencor las consumiera y ofuscara sus mentes. Su Princesa, confiaba en ella… en que su corazón seria más grande que cualquier otra cosa… porque en su interior, en su interior seguía siendo 'Cabeza de Bombón'…

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… sus respiración se detuvo… sus azules e intensas pupilas, cristalizadas lanzaron una última mirada hacia el cielo… al hermoso firmamento y a la oscura luna que comenzaba a opacarse en su luz…

Un poco alejados de ella, Malachite y Jedite fueron testigos de ambos ataques. El primero, totalmente anonadado, y el segundo, un tanto confundido. Ambos habían contemplado el tremendo poder que había traspasado los cuerpos de las caídas Guerreras, pero ninguno daba crédito a lo que habían visto y sentido.

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Era acaso que tenían un tipo de aliado, o era otro enemigo? Sea lo que fuera, los inquietó, ya que ese terrible poder estaba lleno de maldad y era inmenso… Espantosamente inmenso…

Lejos de ahí. Dentro del frio Palacio.

Caminando sola por uno de los fríos pasillos, Sailor Venus se dirigía hacia la torre más alta del Palacio. A paso lento, con mucho esfuerzo debido a sus marcadas heridas, el eco de sus pisadas retumbaba en el vacio lugar.

Momento antes Yaten la había dejado a petición de ella misma ya que le preocupaba el desglose de poder de Saturn. Ahora ella iba hacia donde su Princesa, quien quizá al igual que Saturn ni siquiera había notado su presencia debido a su evidente agotamiento.

Sintiéndose cada vez más débil, los pasos de la rubia comenzaron a ser más sutiles. Después de un momento llegó a su destino, pero antes de entrar al enorme salón algo llamó su atención: en todo el lugar y reflejándose en los hermosos muros de cristal, un etéreo _resplandor bicolor_ hizo erizársele la piel. Un tono ámbar entrelazado con un hermoso azul.

De manera inmediata un escalofrió la recorrió a la vez que, anonadada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que estaba viendo. Varios metros más allá, en el extremo contrario del salón y frente al imponente ventanal que daba hacia la oscura ciudad de Tokio, la silueta de su Princesa se alcanzaba a ver, de perfil, con la fuente del resplandor _entre sus manos_…

Impactada, Venus no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era imposible!… no… ¿Cómo…? Sin darse cuenta siquiera, la rubia se encontró reteniendo la respiración, sus labios temblando y sus pupilas fijamente colocadas en la horrorosa escena. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, la shockeada Guerrera se sintió claramente paralizada de miedo.

Serenity… Su Princesa… Ella… Ella, sosteniendo _algo_ entre sus manos, con el rostro marcado con una gran satisfacción, observando con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y suficiencia lo que quizá consideraba como un trofeo. Con sus pupilas y su blanca piel reflejando el destello de lo que veía con atención, ella estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos un par de _cristales_ que Venus reconoció al instante. Cristales con un resplandor propio, cristales que sólo podían pertenecer a…

¡No! Venus se tragó su expresiva angustia llevándose una mano a los labios para retener su impresión, acto que la hizo reaccionar e instintivamente se movió con rapidez ocultándose, pasando por alto que en ese preciso instante una atormentada lágrima resbalaba de los tristes ojos de Serenity.

Oculta de la vista de su Princesa, y tapándose los labios con sus dedos, la respiración de Venus comenzó a acelerarse con diversos sentimientos recorriéndola: miedo, mucho miedo… sorpresa, incredulidad, desasosiego… Furia: Cerrando los puños varios pensamientos la asaltaron ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiesen dado cuenta?... Impotencia: ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan ciegas?... Remordimiento: ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo…? Horrorizada con ella misma, comprendiendo entonces el alcance de sus acciones, la rubia contempló con pánico sus manos. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y sus pensamientos comenzaban a revolverse y a atormentarla. Mucho miedo, un terrible miedo la invadió provocando que su cuerpo temblara con un insoportable escalofrió recorriéndola y una dolorosa opresión naciendo en su pecho. Fatalmente sus emociones la vencieron y un ahogado, pero tenue sollozo escapó de sus labios…

Aturdida, Venus huyó de ahí intentando no ser escuchada. Sin imaginar siquiera que dentro del frio y enorme salón, la fría mirada de Serenity contemplaba el mismo sitio que segundos antes la herida Guerrera había ocupado.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bien, muy bien. Esta historia que con tanto cariño estoy realizando está llegando a su fin. Tengo contemplado que quizá sean dos capítulos más (si es que no término extendiendo más escenas como paso con este chap) y por supuesto, un epílogo para cerrar con broche de oro^^ Así que pónganse las pilas y sean buenas y dejen su comentario, duda, contribución, o lo que ustedes consideren aún no haya quedado claro para que yo no olvide omitirlo e incluya su respectiva explicación=)

Pasando por ultimo al comercial, déjenme hacerles una cordial invitación a un lindo concurso de Fics que se está llevando a cabo en esta misma página, en la sección de foros. Podrán encontrar el enlace en mi profile así como una breve explicación sobre ello, así que espero se puedan dar una vuelta y comenzar a participar nominando a sus historias y autores favoritos. Quisiera aprovechar para enviar un cálido agradecimiento, de corazón, a **Susy Granger**, por considerar a este fic que tanto quiero, merecedor de estar nominado como Mejor Fic Usagi&Mamoru en progreso. Gracias Susy, por el voto de confianza y tus siempre lindos comentarios. Gracias también por todos tus lindos comentarios a Knendo y por considerar en serio esta historia como candidata para todas esas categorías jeje. Gracias también a todas aquellas lectoras que también me han nominado=)

Y por ultimo! Felicítenme, felicítenme! Acabo de llegar a los 200 reviews! wiiii! jeje que felicidad=) Gracias _SereyDarien_, por tu review numero 200!*-*

Plissss, no olviden sus comentarios, siempre es un placer conocer sus opiniones. Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	18. Mentiras I

(Capítulo editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, solo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota**:

**¡Que no cunda el pánico! **

Este y el siguiente son el mismo chap! Así que calma…no se me precipiten y se terminen las uñas aún^^Es sólo que finalmente el chap salió más largo de lo esperado y tuve que dividirlo para evitar cansarlas con la lectura ^-^

Espero que el chap les agrade. Es triste, si, me conocen, no puedo evitarlo ;p jeje Pero aún así espero puedan regalarme sus comentarios e impresiones, no tienen idea de la enorme ilusión que me da recibir sus reviews y saber que el chap les gustó, o bien constatar mis fallos y tratar de mejorar para no defraudarlas ^-^

Bueno, pues las dejó antes de que quieran matarme por entretenerlas después de todo este tiempo xP

Disfrútenlo, y ojala pudieran dejar un **review** sobre esta primera parte antes de que se me ofusquen con tanta información ^^

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XVI**

"**Mentiras"**

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, habiendo como única luz el reflejo de la luna en los magníficos cristales del majestuoso Palacio, dos siluetas estaban una frente a la otra de pie delante de la entrada de la bella estructura.

Sailor Saturn encaraba con desafío al Guerrero frente a ella, a la vez que la rabiosa mirada de Yaten vigilaba cada movimiento de la pelinegra.

Sosteniendo con firmeza su imponente alabarda, ella entornó su mirada comenzando a sentir una pizca de curiosidad; empezaba a preguntarse si el furioso ojiverde sería capaz de atacarla… De cierta forma y sin poder evitarlo, Saturn casi deseó que lo hiciera, que la detuviera, que no le permitiera continuar…porque ella no quería hacerlo, porque esto la estaba lastimando... Pero tenía una misión, y esa misión era su deber, y si él intentaba detenerla, entonces sería considerado traidor.

Yaten se mantuvo firme sin apartar su mirada de la de Saturn, esperando, sólo esperando. Quizá haciendo tiempo mientras su mente intentaba asimilar sus posibilidades, que en realidad eran pocas. Lo que Saturn había hecho e intentaba continuar haciendo era cruel, y él no podía concebir que una Sailor Scout que conocía fuese capaz de algo así. Su sangre le hervía de coraje y furia; con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados sus ojos comenzaron a desconocer a la guerrera frente a él.

Un segundo después, ella exclamó con solemnidad, sin ninguna expresión en sus indiferentes facciones:

-"Sabes bien que no hay manera en que puedas detenerme. Todo lo que hagas será en vano, sin embargo, la traición que eso conlleve será recriminada…"-pausando un instante, Saturn murmuró –"… y hay aún alguien aquí que te necesita."-

Yaten, sorprendido, abrió los ojos cambiando su expresión. Era cierto. 'Ella' aún lo necesitaba y muy a pesar de la frustración que podía sentir, no debía perder la cabeza. Era inútil intentar enfrentarse a Saturn y morir sin motivo alguno.

Un tanto reacio y con el ceño furiosamente fruncido, el ojiverde asintió en conformidad. Dando una última mirada al destruido y aterrador escenario detrás de la pelinegra, Yaten le dio la espalda encaminándose al interior del Palacio.

En otro sitio. En un oscuro y tétrico edificio en donde varias estructuras se notaban agrietadas, pero sobre todo débiles, una herida Sailor Mars caminaba con paso lento y cuidadoso.

La conmocionada pelinegra había regresado al interior del edificio que había recorrido esa misma noche con Jupiter. Lo que antes había sentido con sospecha, ahora lo sentía con mucha seguridad. Sabía que ahí había algo, Zoycite había estado en ese mismo sitio por alguna razón.

Moviéndose con algo de dificultad por el abrazador ardor en su pierna, Mars intentaba concentrarse a la vez que deseaba poder borrar de su memoria tormentosos recuerdos. Por momentos y provocando que sus ojos ardieran, cristalizándose, a su mente volvían los ojos de su amiga… de Jupiter… ojos que parecían rogarle una esperanza, una mínima chispa de comprensión…

Mars comprendía. Ella… ella sabía que su amiga había hecho lo correcto, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué esta presión en su pecho apretaba hasta querer asfixiarla? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose culpable?

Conteniendo la respiración, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, la pelinegra reprimió un sollozo a la vez que un nudo en su garganta la ahogaba. Esa opresión no se iba, se hacía más grande…

-"Ahhh…"- soltó con un lamento de dolor, apretando los dientes, cerrando puños y ojos intentando así quizá amortiguar la opresión que estaba sintiendo. Perdiendo ligeramente la compostura, la Sailor del fuego se recargó en una de las paredes del desierto pasillo abrazándose a ella misma, queriendo contener el temblor en su cuerpo a la vez que sus ojos la traicionaban una vez más y dejaban escapar un par de lágrimas que parecían quemar su piel. Llevándose una mano al rostro, furiosa borró el rastro de su debilidad, entonces, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, con horror alcanzó a notar las manchas de sangre en sus guantes e instintivamente alejó su mano de su rostro con aberración…

Era la sangre de su enemigo, de aquel al que había hecho pagar en un arrebato de ira. Consternada, la joven Guerrera cerró el ensangrentado puño encontrándose con que no sentía el mínimo arrepentimiento.

Dentro del enorme y frio Palacio de Cristal, en los vacios y gélidos pasillos en donde retumbaban los ahora desesperados pasos de una horrorizada rubia que intentaba alejarse lo más posible, lo más rápido que sus dolorosas heridas se lo permitían…

Con una aguda punzada en sus costillas y algunos cortes ardiendo en su piel, Sailor Venus apretaba los labios amortiguando así los marcados quejidos de dolor. A pesar de ello, del tremendo dolor físico que estaba sintiendo, lo que más la atormentaba era la aflicción que inundaba su mente… sus pensamientos:

Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos. Estaba corriendo, pero por mero instinto, ya que ni siquiera estaba contemplando su camino; Su mente estaba tan ofuscada, tan oscura; no podía ver nada más allá que la imagen de Serenity aprisionando la esencia y el brillo de sus propias Guardianas. Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, sólo deseaba que fuese una pesadilla. Le parecía tan irreal, tan imposible que de no haberlo visto no lo creería nunca.

Corriendo lo más que podía intentaba alejarse de aquella a la que ya desconocía, pero sobre todo, y quizá con más pavor aún, trataba de huir de sus propias culpas y de su herido espíritu…

¡Porque ella era culpable! ¡Se sentía culpable! Había permitido que la oscuridad la rodeara y que nublara su propio juicio. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo; miedo de esa que ahora sabia las había engañado, pero sobre todo, miedo de las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo. Colocando frente a su rostro sus lastimadas manos, las observó con aberración, como si estas estuviesen cubiertas de una espantosa verdad… Porque ahora sabía ya no era lo correcto, ahora ellas… ellas eran… ¡ellas eran el enemigo!

Con la cabeza doliéndole por todo lo que estaba procesando y con los ojos ardiéndole por la culpa retenida; con el corazón palpitándole duramente, sentía cada latido como un golpe retumbando en su pecho mientras que el agudo dolor en sus costillas comenzaba a impedirle respirar. Venus continúo alejándose con paso torpe, abrumada, confundida, sin total dominio de sus movimientos…

Mareada y con un escalofrió recorriéndola, contempló con desesperación que había perdido el camino. Frente a ella y hacia donde volteara sólo habían vacios y fríos pasillos. El pánico se apoderó de sus sentidos e inevitablemente trastabilló cayendo de bruces, haciéndose más daño.

-"¡Aagghh!"- soltó bajo un golpe seco.

Intentando ponerse en pie, sosteniéndose con los brazos temblándole en el suelo, un horrible dolor la estremeció en su pecho haciéndola sollozar mientras que, alarmantemente tosía en seco a la vez que un conocido sabor metálico invadía su boca. Instintivamente su mano cubrió sus labios. Un segundo después, tristemente resignada y sintiendo un hueco en la garganta, observó la sangre en su antes blanco guante.

Sus heridas internas se estaban propagando, respirar le era muy difícil ya. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, bajo una espantosa resignación sabía que moriría. Ya nada podía hacer, no tenía el coraje ni la fuerza para enfrentarse a ese enemigo que estaba causando un tremendo daño. Pero, con un amargo nudo en la garganta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Poniéndose en pie con sumo esfuerzo y ahogando un quejido por el dolor que eso le provocaba, comenzó a andar torpemente. Entonces, y a pesar de que sus ojos comenzaban a nublársele, acercándose a ella alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Yaten que la hizo suspirar de un incontenible alivio.

-"Mina"- exclamó él con preocupación al ver el estado de ella.

Sonriéndole quedamente, intentando contener su angustia, la rubia no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara a la vez que con confianza soltara su peso sobre los abiertos brazos de él.

-"¡Yaten!"- soltó ella con los ojos cristalizados y rodeando su cuello con desesperación, quizá pretendiendo sosegar su angustia y dolor en los cálidos brazos del joven que la sostenía. Reteniendo ese apoyo, ella enterró el rostro en el varonil pecho mientras que los fuertes brazos la rodearon con protección. La joven no pudo contener más tiempo su llanto y dejó salir toda la frustración de la que era víctima.

Casi un minuto después, en el que en los vacios pasillos sólo se había escuchado el sollozo de la joven Guerrera, ésta se fue recomponiendo poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio. Yaten continuaba abrazándola, sintiendo junto a su pecho la calidez que la rubia despedía pero así también, la ya débil energía que la rodeaba. En extremo preocupado, no podía comprender que es lo que la había puesto así, ni la razón por la que aún no había sido atendida.

Separándola tenuemente y contemplando el lastimado pero bello rostro, cuestionó con preocupación –"¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido Mina?"-

La rubia, que se había quedado estática como en un trance, reaccionó ante sus palabras y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse con extrema tristeza. Lanzando una fugaz mirada a los verdes e intensos ojos, la joven volvió el rostro hacia atrás y con cierta paranoia susurró:

-"Debemos irnos de aquí Yaten. Todo ha sido una mentira…Yo… debo hablar con las demás, pero fuera de aquí. Ellas… ellas sabrán que hacer…"- diciendo esto último más para ella misma. Era de gran importancia para ella que alguien más supiera lo que había descubierto. Ellas tenían que saber –"¡Saturn! Ella puede detener todo esto"- agregó con esperanza.

Yaten, sin poder comprender realmente, frunció el ceño recordando a la Sailor de la Destrucción –"Sailor Saturn está fuera de control. No parece importarle lastimar a las personas con tal de cumplir lo que Serenity ha ordenado."-

Venus sintió desfallecer. La opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte y dolorosa. La punzada en su abdomen le impedía respirar con normalidad y el penetrante nudo en su garganta ahogaba torpemente sus palabras. Tormentosos pensamiento invadieron su mente: Saturn ya no era de fiar. Pero entonces ¿en quién podía confiar aún? Usar su intercomunicador no era seguro, pero debía decirlo, debía alertarlas… ¡tenían que saber!

Yaten contempló con interés la lucha interna que la rubia reflejaba en sus atormentadas pupilas. Casi sin pensar, tan sólo viéndola, el Guerrero tomó una precipitada decisión.

-"Mina. Esto se está saliendo de control. La misma Serenity no parece reaccionar ante la pérdida de sus Guardianas. En esta Guerra no habrá vencedores…"-

Confundida y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, con las palabras de Yaten repitiéndose en su mente, ofuscada y sintiendo a la vez un enorme vacío en su interior, tan sólo quería comprender lo que él intentaba decirle.

-"… Ven conmigo Mina. Vámonos de aquí, vámonos lejos de todo esto"-

Sorprendida, totalmente impactada, ella sólo atinó a verlo a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos llenos de decisión y que la observaban con intensidad. Aturdida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sobre todo por todo lo que estaba sintiendo: dolor, decepción, culpa, miedo, desesperación… confusión. Eran tantos sentimientos juntos que sentía su cuerpo no resistiría mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso Yaten… acaso él le estaba pidiendo huir?

-"Vámonos Mina. Dejemos todas estas batallas que nunca terminan… Ven conmigo"- pidió él en un murmullo apenas audible, sólo para ella. Contemplándola con seguridad en su mirar y tomando suavemente sus manos entre las suyas, el ojiverde confesó casi en un suspiro –"Te amo, Mina… y no quiero perderte"-

Aturdida con las palabras de ese al que ya sentía amar también, la rubia se sintió desfallecer a falta de fuerzas en su cuerpo. Nunca creyó posible que lo que había soñado por mucho tiempo pudiese ser realidad. Él estaba con ella y se lo estaba diciendo, le estaba revelando que la amaba… ¡Él la amaba!

-"Mina, por favor, ven conmigo. Nos iremos lejos, a donde nadie nos conozca y en donde nadie nos obligue a luchar por ellos."-

Con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, la rubia ya no pudo ver nada más allá que el infinito verde de los ojos de su amado; con la mente en blanco, olvidándose por unos segundos de sus heridas, de sus miedos y culpas, pero sobre todo de sus obligaciones, sin pensar, Sailor Venus contuvo un sollozó y asintió con lentitud…

Yaten dibujó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios mientras que contemplaba con absoluto amor el lastimado rostro de la Guerrera frente a él. Olvidándose por completo del lugar y la situación, no sintiendo nada más que la calidez que emanaba del femenino pero débil cuerpo que estaba abrazando; sintiéndola cerca, tan débil, tan frágil… sintiendo que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era protegerla, la acercó con ternura más hacia sí mismo y la envolvió en un necesitado abrazo. Ella correspondió apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él, quien acercó su rostro al suyo…

Con sus rostros reconociéndose a escasos centímetros uno del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar y sus labios rozarse, la hechizada rubia susurró apenas audiblemente –"Te amo Yaten…"-

Fascinado con sentimientos encontrados, el ojiverde selló sus labios con extrema dulzura…

De pronto, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera venir, con una insólita crueldad un devastador haz de luz dorada los embistió por la espalda, separándolos, lastimándolos mortalmente, atravesando no sólo sus cuerpos sino al mismo tiempo sus esperanzas e ilusiones…

-"Aahahhgg…"- exclamó Venus con un tormentoso dolor en su corazón al ver casi en cámara lenta como su amado caía junto con ella. Sufriendo, sin poder respirar pero comprendiendo totalmente de donde había salido el ataque, Venus cayó con la espalda al suelo a la vez que sentía la insoportable opresión en su pecho.

Ladeando el rostro con sumo esfuerzo, a lo lejos pudo contemplar la aterradora imagen de quien ya sabía, pero en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba no hubiese sido ella.

Acercándose con paso lento y elegante, su Princesa, o al menos aquella que decía serlo, llegó hasta donde la caída Guerrera soltaba sus últimos suspiros. Girando el rostro hacia donde un par de metros más allá un agonizante Yaten la veía mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, sin poder contenerse, con la voz quebrada de dolor, Venus cuestionó por pura ansiedad:

-"¿P-por qué?"-

Estando a su lado, de pie, erguida con orgullo y satisfacción, Serenity comentó manteniendo su rostro templado:

-"Les advertí que cualquier traición se pagaría muy caro"-

Sin poder evitarlo, una ya moribunda Venus soltó un lamento de mero sufrimiento e impotencia contenida por ser testigo de cómo Yaten se desvanecía en el aire. Con las lágrimas bañando su rostro, la rubia cuestionó una vez más mientras que comenzaba a desvanecerse como polvo de estrellas:

-"¿Por q-qué?"-

Dibujándosele una cruel y fría sonrisa en sus labios, Serenity contestó como si se tratase de algo lógico:

-"Porque puedo. Porque todas y cada una de las Guardianas de los Planetas debe morir. Porque creyeron vencerme cuando en realidad soy eterno. Porque lastimar a los que esta niña dice amar me hace cada vez más fuerte… Porque vengarme es lo que me mantuvo aquí, esperando, simplemente esperando mi oportunidad. "-

Observándola con horror, con marcado pavor en sus ya casi desaparecidas pupilas, Venus estaba viendo y sintiendo desaparecer toda esperanza. Atormentándose con pensamientos de culpa al no haber sido capaz de ver al monstruo que se había apoderado del alma de su amiga, de su Princesa…

Viéndola ahí, de pie frente a ella con la mirada fría y vacía de todo sentimiento y calidez… Venus se mantuvo contemplándola sin poder sentir hacia ella odio o resentimiento, porque a quien estaba viendo y a quien se estaba llevando como última imagen era a la misma chica que años atrás había conocido; la misma entusiasta e inocente jovencita que se había ganado su corazón: Era Serena… Su amiga… Serena.

Entonces lo vio. Tan claro como si siempre hubiese estado ahí: Venus contempló, con una punzada atravesando su corazón, que de entre las sombras donde se ocultaban los azules ojos de Serenity, ésta mostraba involuntariamente gruesas e interminables lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas. Esos ojos… esos ojos estaban sufriendo, estaban heridos, tristes y… y desesperados.

-"Serena… p-puedo verte"- sonriendo con un ansiado alivio, la ya fantasmal Guerrera comentó entrecortadamente "-N-no permitas que… que opaque tu brillo. Tu amor e-es más grande q-que el dolor…"- regalándole una última mirada llena de infinita compresión, la rubia murmuró apenas audiblemente palabras que de forma inevitable llegaron a su destino –"… Confío en ti… Serena."-

Viéndola esfumarse tras un último brillo, Serenity cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad, como si estuviese esforzándose a sobremanera.

…

En una vacía y fría oscuridad.

Un aterrador espacio que permanecía en silencio; un espacio que celosamente guardaba a una prisionera. Una prisionera que contrastaba con el entorno: de piel blanca y con el cuerpo desnudo, abrazándose a ella misma. Una rubia que parecía dormir pero que de un momento a otro se movió, inquieta, apretando sus manos en su propia piel…

Rompiendo el sepulcral silencio, presionando sus parpados con fuerza, un lastimoso lamento escapó de sus labios retumbando en todo el lugar.

-"Nooo…"-

Un llanto lo siguió propagándose con un eco. Un llanto que quebraría el alma de cualquiera; un inconsolable llanto de dolor, de infinito sufrimiento… El llanto de una Princesa…

Lejos de ahí, en un enorme y oscuro auditorio.

Sailor Mercury todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que casi una hora atrás había luchado contra Malachite.

Acompañada ahora por Taiki, la peliazul intentaba concentrarse utilizando sus herramientas de cálculos y análisis. Mercury pretendía localizar algo que le ayudase a comprender lo que los Generales de Pan estaban haciendo. Algunos minutos habían pasado así, en silencio, tan sólo concentrándose; mientras tanto, Taiki hacia lo suyo revisando unos metros más allá.

Algo afligida, la normalmente tranquila joven procuraba no perder la paciencia ni nublar sus sentidos. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo parecía lanzar una respuesta… pero ella sabía, podía sentirlo.

Racionalmente no había nada ahí que pareciese sospechoso, pero casi podía jurar que no se equivocaba. Algo no estaba bien ahí, su corazón se lo decía. Cualquier otra mente razonable le diría que sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo, que quizá era simple paranoia por lo ocurrido momentos antes. Pero… pero Taiki no se lo estaba diciendo, Taiki estaba ahí con ella, ayudándola, sin objetar ni oponerse… y eso era algo que le agradecía a sobremanera.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que en el lugar no se escuchó nada más que el eco de sus pasos. Pero entonces, al llegar a uno de los confines de la dañada estructura, los sensores de las herramientas de Mercury se dispararon a la señal máxima aumentando con cada paso que ella daba.

Casi inmediatamente el apuesto castaño llegó a su lado. Ambos, con total cuidado comenzaron a acercarse siendo guiados por el lente de Mercury hasta que ésta se detuvo. Se encontraban en uno de los extremos del auditorio, un sitio que a simple vista parecía tan normal como el resto del lugar. Entrecerrando los ojos y confiando en su fiel instrumento, la peliazul estiró uno de sus brazos con lentitud y avanzó hacia el frente con extrema cautela… Un segundo después, y bajo el delicado toque de sus dedos, una cristalina pared ondeó como si fuese agua. Comprendiendo, la expresión de la Guerrera cambió a una de alivio. Apartándose, Mercury volvió el rostro hacia Taiki y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Un segundo después, el castaño concentró su energía y sin reparos lanzó un poderoso haz de luz hacía el punto que Mercury había tocado.

Como si se hubiese tratado de tan sólo una cortina delgada, la débil y transparente barrera desapareció dejando a la vista de los perplejos jóvenes el mismo oscuro sitio, más sin embargo, con un extraño detalle diferente: En el suelo, colocado dentro de una singular marca antigua, como si estuviese clavado en la superficie un curioso cristal negro resaltaba en las penumbras por la lúgubre pero inquietante energía que comenzaba a expulsar más y más fuerte cada vez…

Por un momento Mercury se encontró paralizada ante lo que estaba viendo ¿Ese cristal…? Un agudo sentimiento de angustia se instaló en su pecho a la vez que casi sentía detenérsele la respiración. Ya había visto antes un cristal parecido, hace unos años. Su mente comenzó a procesar a mil por hora e inevitablemente el pánico se apoderó de ella.

Raro en ella, pero presintiendo que ya no había tiempo, sin detenerse a pensarlo ni analizarlo, con total decisión atacó:

-"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"-

El poderoso ataque estaba por llegar a su objetivo, cuando repentinamente éste fue repelido por una sublime explosión de energía que salió disparada bajo un haz de luz hacia los cielos.

-"¡Cuidado!"- gritó el castaño tomándola posesivamente por la cintura a la vez que halaba de ella para ponerse ambos a salvo.

Aturdidos, ambos contemplaron el enorme despliegue de energía hacia los cielos. Shockeada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión, Mercury no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Con rapidez e intentando que el miedo no abrumara sus sentidos, puso sus herramientas a funcionar para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba.

Segundos bastaron para que la conclusión fuera la que ya imaginaba.

-"Debemos irnos Taiki"- exclamó la aturdida joven sin poder evitar el tono de preocupación –"Los Generales han colocado estos cristales para romper la barrera del Palacio… Y esta comenzado, están haciendo contacto, y si los cuatro puntos se unen ya no habrá marcha atrás"-

-"¿Conoces la ubicación de los otros cristales?"- cuestionó el castaño con inquietud a la vez que con rapidez ambos salían del dañado auditorio.

-"Sé donde debe estar uno de ellos "- exclamó ahogando la última palabra por la respiración contenida en el momento en que comenzaban a correr en dirección al parque, en donde, con Venus, habían estado buscando a quien ahora sabia había sido Neflyte.

Asintiendo con el rostro, Taiki no necesitó más para seguir ciegamente a la peliazul, para quien, tristemente, pasó desapercibido este ligero acto. En la mente de Mercury sólo se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Neflyte: '_Esta hecho… Esta hecho… Esta hecho_…' Con el frio viento pegándole en el rostro mientras corría, procurando controlar su respiración y poder mantener sus fuerzas, Mercury intentaba reprimir el terrible mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho y que estaba oprimiendo en su interior con fuerza. Tan sólo deseaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Consternada, afligida… preocupada… sólo se preguntaba en donde estaban las demás.

…

Momentos antes, fuera del Palacio.

En la oscuridad de la noche y teniendo como única luz el tenue reflejo del brillo de la luna en las paredes de cristal, de pie, de frente al desolado panorama que ya enmarcaba la entrada a la imponente estructura, una joven Guerrera se mantenía inmutable ante la escena que contemplaba.

Abarcando muchos metros más allá, lo que antes habían sido transitadas calles y habitables edificios, ahora era destrucción total; ruinas y medias estructuras eran única evidencia del paisaje anterior.

Destruidas maquinas de Guerra, o lo que quedaban de ellas pretendían dar a entender que una batalla se había desarrollado; no obstante, Sailor Saturn sabía, con el alma sangrándole de culpa, que ninguna batalla había sucedido. Sólo ella, que sin tentarse el corazón, cumpliendo su deber había atacado a aquellos que simplemente deseaban proteger lo que hasta hace poco ella también hacia.

Sujetando con extrema fuerza su alabarda, con los puños cerrados a más no poder, quizá intentando así contener su culpa, la pelinegra observaba con fijeza el desolado escenario.

Un segundo después, con sus emociones golpeando en su interior pudo distinguir a cierta distancia las siluetas de varios hombres que horrorizados huían del lugar.

Cerrando los parpados y con los labios temblándole, Saturn no sabía que sentir: ¿si alivio por poder descubrir que a pesar de todos sus crueles acciones aún habían quienes vivían… ó remordimiento por saber que debía atacarlos hasta que su deber se cumpliera?...

Soltando inevitablemente un ahogado sollozo, Sailor Saturn agachó el rostro, y aún con los ojos cerrados, pronunció las palabras que también estaban hiriendo su acongojado corazón…

-"Tumba…"- exclamó, cuando de pronto un golpe seco retumbó en el lugar. Golpe que aunque débil, claramente pudo sentir hizo vibrar el Muro que ella misma había interpuesto unas horas antes.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, aunque secretamente aliviada de haber sido detenida, la pelinegra levantó el rostro hacia las alturas donde pudo contemplar como un rayo de luz plateada chocaba con la cúspide de la barrera y mantenía el contacto sin desaparecer. Observándolo más atentamente, la intrigada joven alcanzó a notar como ese rayo de luz, al contacto con la barrera de protección, se esparcía en lo que parecían ser miles de blancas hebras que se entrelazaban al mismo muro purpura, como si se hiciese parte de él.

El rayo de luz se mantuvo intacto, como si se tratase de una brillante cuerda que unía dos puntos. Saturn podía verlo, venia de un punto en alguna zona del oriente de la ciudad.

Sospechando sobre la procedencia de tan inusual técnica, Saturn frunció el ceño a la vez que bajaba la vista. Entonces lo vio:

Muchos metros más allá, de pie sobre los escombros de lo que antes habían sido calles tranquilas y habitables, estaba él, su objetivo. Gallardo e imponente, de frente hacia ella, con su negra armadura remarcando su presencia y con su oscura capa ondeando al son del viento, ahí, observándola con una mezcla de furia y desafío.

A pesar de la oscuridad, el extremo parecido físico era evidente, los verdes ojos parecían brillar con el reflejo del palacio de Cristal en ellos, siendo éstos la única diferencia a distancia de aquel que fuera el anterior poseedor del Cristal Dorado.

Saturn habló con solemnidad, actuando más por instinto que por mera voluntad mantuvo su soberbia postura:

-"Era tiempo, Príncipe. He estado esperándolo"- susurró ella con conformidad, alegrándose de cierta forma porque ahora ya no sería necesario atacar a nadie más que a los que sabía eran sus verdaderos enemigos.

-"No, nunca es tiempo, Saturn"- Contestó él con pesadumbre observando la destrucción a su alrededor. Afectado, sintiendo la sangre hervirle de furia contenida cerró los puños con fuerza a la vez que fruncía el ceño en su atractivo rostro -"Lo que has hecho es imperdonable"-

-"Pero necesario"- afirmó ella con triste resignación.

Con una dura mirada, el joven Príncipe entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender las dudas que lo asaltaban. Frunciendo el ceño comentó con rabia:

–"Es ahora que entiendo porque jamás se te permitió poner un pie en la Tierra."- furioso añadió –"Nunca fuiste bien deseada en ningún sitio, incluso tus propias compañeras te temían"-

La tristeza de la pelinegra fue todavía más evidente.

Renuente a aceptar que el mayor temor que sus padres habían mostrado en el pasado se hubiese cumplido, él cuestionó –"¿Cómo es posible que hayas renacido aquí?-

Las intensas pupilas purpura desviaron su mirar. De forma inevitable una abatida y queda sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al contestar –"La Reina Serenity me dio esta oportunidad, al igual que a todos… al igual que a usted, Príncipe"- añadió penetrando su mirada en la de él.

-"No. Tu no, Saturn… No igual que todos"- comentó él con cierto escepticismo –"Ángel de la Destrucción, del Silencio. Destructora de Planetas, temida por muchos…"- observándola con atención, con seguridad afirmó –"Tú no pudiste renacer como todos. Quizá tu cuerpo, pero no tu alma. No Sailor Saturn… El sello que te impedía tocar la Tierra era fuerte"-

-"Mi despertar…"- confesó ella a la vez que su mirada se ensombrecía –"mi despertar fue más bien una jugarreta del destino, y fue gracias al corazón puro de la heredera de la Tierra que el sello fue roto"- una tímida y nostálgica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una única imagen bailó ante sus ojos: la imagen de un recuerdo, una amiga… una dulce niña de cabellos rosados.

Confundido, el pelinegro frunció el ceño. Acomodando sus pensamientos, intentando no desviar su atención mantuvo su furiosa mirada al reclamar con fuerza:

-"¿Estás aquí para destruir la Tierra?"-

No notándose sorprendida ante la pregunta, con sinceridad contestó–"No"-

A pesar de su negativa, ella pudo apreciar la evidente desconfianza en la verde mirada de él. Vagos recuerdos del pasado volvieron a su mente: muchos siempre la vieron así… como un monstruo.

No sabiendo en realidad porque motivo, ella reveló bajo un suspiro –"Desde mi despertar, siempre tuve esa angustia clavada en mi corazón. Siempre esperando, temiendo… palpitando con inquietud. A pesar de lo que…"- pausando un instante para poder reconocer el dolor de los recuerdos, ella contempló con conformismo el brillo de su inseparable alabarda –"… de… de lo que Plut pudiese asegurarme, yo jamás pude estar tranquila en realidad. El futuro no está comprado en totalidad, y este poder… don o maldición… siempre pulsando en mi interior"-

Fijando su mirada en la alejada silueta de él, la poderosa Guerrera no pudo evitar el reproche –"Desdichadamente el futuro cambió. Tu aparición nunca debió suceder, nunca debiste volver ni reclamar lo que jamás te perteneció"- Volviendo el rostro a su espalda, detrás de ella contempló hacia las alturas el maravilloso Palacio de Cristal –"Pero, ahora sé, ahora recuerdo. Sé cuál es mi misión, sé porque estoy aquí"- declaró a la vez que un agudo nudo se formó en su garganta –"Y aunque es una realidad tan terrible como la primera, es la razón por la que se me permitió renacer"-

El joven Príncipe la escuchó con atención, observando cada movimiento, cada expresión realizada por la resignada Guerrera frente a él; el pelinegro pudo descubrir entonces la desolación y tormento de la que ahora era su contrincante. Entrecerrando los ojos, con viejas palabras volviendo a su memoria y recuerdos inundando su mente, atando cabos comprendió entonces a lo que ella se refería. Sin cambiar su dura expresión, comentó:

-"Ahora comprendo. Ella no desea destruir la Tierra, por lo tanto tus manos están atadas. La Sailor Scout que posee el poder más terrible, pero que no puede usarlo si Serenity no lo desea"- conteniendo una amarga sonrisa, añadió –"Las leyendas antiguas son ciertas. Es por eso que eres considerada la más cercana a la poseedora del Cristal de Plata; de la Reina Serenity, y ahora de ella..."- señalando con una fugaz mirada a la torre más alta del Palacio, continuó –"Es porque tienes el poder no sólo de destruir planetas enteros, sino porque eres la única Scout capaz de…"- pausando un instante observando el decidido e inmutable rostro de la Guerrera, concluyó con cierto reproche –"…de destruirla a ella y su cristal"-

-"A su voluntad"- completó mas para sí misma, como si intentara autoconvencerse –"La familia lunar me otorgó este poder, esta responsabilidad. No me enorgullezco de ello, nunca lo pedí… pero es mi misión"- con su mirada apagándose contemplando los esplendorosos cristales en las alturas, prosiguió –"Un arma para destruir, o para frenarlos para siempre. Sin embargo, este poder sólo funcionara a su deseo y voluntad"-

Confundido, el ojiverde frunció el ceño –"¿Por qué ella desearía destruirse?"-

Con el nudo en su garganta apretando más y más, la opresión en su pecho parecía querer impedirle respirar. Sonrió con pesadez sin apartar los ojos de la estructura a su espalda –"Dicen que… lo peor que puede ocurrir a una mujer que ha perdido al hombre que ama es… es perder la fe en el amor"- volviendo la mirada hacia él, con solemnidad explicó –"Ella ya no tiene amor que dar. En busca de tu venganza destruiste su ilusión, sus sueños; sueños que ya veía cercanos, realizados. Y preguntas: ¿Por qué?"- cuestionó con sarcasmo –"Porque después de todo su corazón es puro, y no debe permitir que el dolor corrompa su poder, su responsabilidad: su Cristal"-

Incrédulo a sus palabras y desenvainando lentamente su espada, exigió saber –"Mientras eso no ocurra ¿continuaras siguiéndola en esta locura?"-

-"Lo curioso, Príncipe…"- respondió ella sujetando su alabarda mientras que con paso lento salía del muro que aún protegía el Palacio –"es que no es una locura. Ella está cumpliendo con su deber a pesar de su dolor, es lo único que la mantiene de pie, continuando"- Habiendo acortado la distancia entre ambos, ella lo miró con decisión –"Puede llamarlo venganza, yo le llamo justicia, pero ella no le permitirá vivir más tiempo Príncipe. Haber asesinado a su propio hermano es un crimen que pagara con la muerte"- sentenció.

Frunciendo el ceño, Pan bajó su rostro, ocultándolo, aunque para Saturn no pasó desapercibido la ligera tristeza que los verdes ojos reflejaron ¿Acaso era culpa lo que él estaba sintiendo?

Culpa o no, él debía pagar por todo lo que había generado.

…...

Minutos antes, lejos de ahí, en el oscuro y desierto edificio.

Sailor Mars continuaba buscando sea lo que fuera que Zoycite hubiese hecho en ese sitio. No había nada que en verdad le asegurara que algo raro sucediera ahí; pero ella sabía, podía sentirlo… sus sentidos nunca le habían fallado.

Tratando de concentrarse, cerrando sus ojos se dejaba llevar sólo por sus sentidos. Caminando lentamente, haciendo caso omiso del abrazador y tormentoso ardor en su herida pantorrilla, comenzó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles mientras que una cálida pero poderosa aura la envolvía.

En su interior podía sentir bailar una flama de augurio, tenue, muy tenue, pero que estaba presente. Caminando sin rumbo fijo, sólo dejándose llevar.

Después de un buen rato y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado, la flama en su interior explotó en una llamarada que alertó a todos sus sentidos. Abriendo los ojos de par en par pudo sentir claramente que lo había encontrado: su objetivo estaba frente a ella misma pero no podía verlo, como si no estuviera ahí.

Frente a ella había el mismo escenario que en todo el edificio, entonces, fue que lo comprendió, y, utilizando sus poderes espirituales, concentró una enorme energía en un pergamino y lo lanzó con decisión hacia el frente en donde éste se sujetó con firmeza sobre una etérea pared, la cual comenzó a vibrar como si se tratase de agua que bajo un fulgor estalló, desapareciendo en su totalidad y mostrando lo que ocultaba.

Mars frunció el ceño, confundida. Frente a ella, en el suelo y colocado sobre una marca antigua había un singular cristal negro que la hizo recordar a uno que años atrás había visto en manos de Zoycite, cuando éste buscaba los cristales arcoíris. Una extraña pero poderosa energía rodeaba el cristal haciéndolo resaltar en la oscuridad; energía que palpitaba más y más fuerte cada vez, con cada segundo. No comprendiendo totalmente, Mars sabía y sentía que tenía que destruirlo lo antes posible.

-"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"- exclamó un segundo antes que el cristal dejara escapar un estallido que rechazó el ataque, disparando una sublime energía que atravesó las débiles paredes del edificio y se dirigió hacia las alturas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba a la sorprendida Guerrera hacia atrás hiriéndola por el impacto.

Un segundo después, con trabajoso esfuerzo Mars se puso de pie sólo para encontrarse con la imagen del cristal guiando un intenso haz de luz roja hacia el exterior.

Con el cuerpo adolorido por el golpe y contados cortes en su piel, Mars probó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su labio roto mientras observaba el panorama exterior:

El Palacio se observaba en las cercanías, imponente, glorioso, magnifico… tal y como lo recordaba del futuro. Sin embargo, ahora algo era diferente. Dos haz de luz apuntaban el Palacio, como si fuesen gruesas cuerdas brillantes que lo unían a dos puntos distintos; uno, lejos de ahí, en ubicación contraria; y el otro, en el mismo edifico en donde ella estaba. Estas singulares técnicas parecían estar atravesando la barrera que Saturn había colocado para proteger el Palacio y a Serenity.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de la pelinegra abrumando sus sentidos. Las palabras de Venus antes de separarse vinieron a su mente _'Ellos intentaran atravesar esta barrera para llegar a Serenity… debemos apresurarnos…_'.

En extremo preocupada, Mars cerró los puños y tragándose su dolor hizo caso omiso a sus marcadas heridas y salió corriendo del lugar decidida a frustrar los planes de sus enemigos. Utilizando su intercomunicador intentó hacer contacto con alguna de sus compañeras pero extrañamente nadie respondía, lo que provocó que una dolorosa opresión invadiera su pecho apretando en su interior. Podía sentir que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Un estremecimiento la embargó al no poder sentir con claridad ninguna energía ¿Qué estaba pasando? El miedo la estaba atormentando, cegando sus sentidos.

Entonces, aún sin saber con seguridad a dónde dirigirse para impedir que continuaran destruyendo el muro, con alivio constató que su intercomunicador había hecho contacto. Una agitada Sailor Mercury respondió a su llamado y Mars suspiró sonriendo por vez primera ese día. La peliazul la puso al tanto de la rara pero efectiva técnica que los Generales de la Tierra habían llevado a cabo y de cómo éstas provenían de los puntos cardinales que rodeaban el Palacio. Coordinándose, Mercury decidió dirigirse hacia el norte, sitio que si ambas no se equivocaban, sería el cuarto y último en arremeter.

* * *

Okis! Hasta aquí la primera parte ^-^

No me maten… pero si pasen y dejen su review antes de pasar al siguiente chap, sale? plisss…así conoceré sus impresiones sobre este primera parte^^


	19. Mentiras II

(Capítulo editado)

* * *

Instantes antes del impacto, en las afueras del Palacio en donde una batalla estaba por comenzar.

Sailor Saturn estaba por moverse cuando un brusco golpe se dejó sentir en el lugar, fuerte muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para retumbar en el suelo haciéndola tambalear. Apoyándose en su alabarda, con sorpresa la pelinegra volvió el rostro hacia atrás encontrándose con una impresionante imagen: un haz de luz rojo, muy brillante, con el mismo poder y forma que el anterior, golpeó y se clavó con fuerza en la purpura barrera. Como si fuese una cuerda de energía pura, ésta se mantuvo intacta proviniendo esta vez del poniente de la ciudad. La Guerrera contempló con atención como ésta inusual técnica, igal que la anterior, se entrelazaba a la barrera entre finas hebras rojas.

Aguzando los sentidos, la pelinegra frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Ahora dos haz de luz, que sin duda eran ataques al muro de protección que ella misma había hecho, estaban firmemente atravesándolo, destruyéndolo poco a poco.

-"Faltan dos más,"- afirmó el gallardo joven a su espalda –"y después nada me impedirá llegar a Serenity"-

-"Con muro o sin él,"- refutó ella con superioridad, devolviéndole una mirada desafiante y segura –"no pasaras sobre mí"- sentenció blandiendo su soberbia alabarda.

Pan respondió de la misma forma, empuñando su espada y tomando una posición de ataque. Estaba por dar el primer paso cuando de pronto e inesperadamente, un veloz poder se interpuso en su camino, pasando justo frente a él y perdiéndose en la distancia.

Pan frunció el ceño con molestia y tanto él como Saturn giraron el rostro en busca del origen del ataque, deteniendo ambos la mirada en un punto unos metros más allá en donde, entre las sombras de lo que ahora eran ruinas en la oscura ciudad, ahí, de pie, desafiante y soberbio, un orgulloso Guerrero envestido en una ligera armadura de acero en donde un fugaz destello de la luna lograba reflejarse contrastando con el azul de su mirada y la negrura de su largo cabello.

Seiya Kou sonrió de medio lado, arrogante, satisfecho con la furia que Pan demostró en su rostro al reconocerlo. Finalmente lo había encontrado; el ahora Guardián de la Tierra estaba dando la cara, ya no había marcha atrás, él se encargaría de cumplir la petición que Bombón le había hecho. Así… después que su destino se cumpliera, ella volvería a sonreír.

Al ver la silueta en la lejanía y a pesar de estar entre las sombras, Pan contorsionó el rostro con extrema furia al reconocerlo: se trataba de ese chico, ese intruso que con seguridad sería un obstáculo más para llegar hasta Serenity. Estaba hartándose. Cerrando los puños con fuerza, apretó la empuñadura de su imponente espada e intentó acomodar sus pensamientos y asimilar la situación: Enfrentarse a Sailor Saturn era ya difícil, pero ahora tener que lidiar con ese intruso…

El rostro de Saturn no mostró ninguna reacción al reconocer al pelinegro, como si no le importase en realidad su presencia, al fin y al cabo, ella había estado ahí cuando su Princesa le había encomendado al pelinegro obtener el Cristal Dorado; sin embargo, secretamente, en su interior podía sentir que una molesta mezcla de rabia y reproche palpitaba y se alojaba en ella, después de todo, ese que se hacía llamar Príncipe de la tierra era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su Princesa estaba sufriendo y ahora ella jamás volvería a ver a Rini… Inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza queriendo así contener su ira, frunciendo el ceño pudo sentir la sangre hervirle mientras observaba a su enemigo.

A paso lento, Seiya fue acercándose a ambos sin apartar la mirada del que ahora era objetivo. Colocándose entre ellos, Seiya encaró con desafiante mirada al furioso Príncipe frente a él.

-"Ahora yo seré tu contrincante"- exclamó el ojiazul.

Blandiendo su espada con furia, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza, Pan le mantuvo la mirada reclamando a la vez –"No eres más que un intruso que hoza interferir en asuntos que no le incumben"-

-"¡Te equivocas! Mi poder está a disposición de 'Bombón' por decisión propia. Sus enemigos son mis enemigos. Te arrebatare el cristal y así ella podrá cumplir su destino."-

Escuchándolo, para Pan no pasó desapercibido la forma y el cariño con el que ese intruso se refirió a ella. Confundido, estaba por objetar cuando, sin más, el ojiazul tomó la iniciativa y lanzó un veloz poder hacia él.

Reaccionando con rapidez, Pan logró esquivarlo pero inmediatamente fue embestido por varios ataques más en donde intensos haz de luz fueron bloqueados con audacia y agilidad por su espada.

En otro sitio, lejos de ahí, en donde oscuras y desiertas calles eran todo el panorama y en donde la luna era la única luz que iluminaba el camino.

Sailor Mercury corría con decisión seguida de Taiki hacia un destino en particular. Sabía a dónde debía dirigirse; adonde seguramente se encontraba el cuarto cristal colocado quizá por el propio Neflyte: el mismo parque donde poco más de una hora antes ella y Venus habían estado. Ahora sabía lo que debía buscar, sólo deseaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Encontrándose calles lejos de su destino, estando en extremo preocupada, la peliazul estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó la explosión de helada energía metros más allá pero que fue lanzada hacia ella con velocidad. Entonces una fuerte mano se cerró en uno de sus brazos halándola hacia atrás y sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura a la vez que dé un salto pudieron esquivar el mortal ataque que se impactó contra un edificio a espaldas de ellos.

Una vez a salvo, Mercury levantó la mirada y se encontró esperadamente con el atractivo rostro de Taiki que observaba con desconfianza algo a la distancia. Instintivamente la joven colocó ambas manos en el acero que protegía el torso del Guerrero que la tenía tomada en brazos. Sintiéndose un poco tonta por no haber visto venir el ataque, la peliazul alcanzó a agradecer en un tímido susurro –"Gracias…"-

El castaño pareció reaccionar y volvió la mirada a la joven sonriéndole con cariño y soltándola lentamente.

Muy a su pesar, volviendo a la realidad Mercury pudo entonces sentir la presencia de su enemigo. No se dejaba ver, pero no estaba lejos y sabía con seguridad quien era: Jedite.

Colocándose ambos en guardia, aguzaron sus sentidos tratando de indagar algún movimiento que revelara la posición de su enemigo. No pasando un segundo más, otro poderoso ataque surgió de la nada a sus espaldas y se abalanzó hacia ellos congelando todo a su paso. Taiki reaccionó con rapidez, y para sorpresa hasta de la misma Mercury, con un movimiento de sus manos despidió un poderoso campo de energía que alcanzó a bloquear y contener el ataque, el cual comenzó a extinguirse poco a poco, entonces Mercury respondió utilizando su poder:

-"Burbujas de Mercurio… ¡Estallen!"- exclamó esperando así confundir a Jedite y poder ganar tiempo.

Con la espesa neblina protegiéndolos y ubicándose estratégicamente, la peliazul invocó sus herramientas de cálculos y análisis, pero de pronto y antes de poder usarlas inexplicablemente su niebla comenzó a dispersarse aclarando el lugar.

Con un tormentoso presentimiento oprimiendo en su pecho, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta frente a sus azules ojos: A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la Guerrera contempló claramente, metros atrás, la arrogante silueta de Jedite, y siendo más rápida que Taiki, con horror fue testigo de los movimientos de su enemigo quien, sonriendo triunfalmente, atacó con rapidez expulsando de entre sus manos mortales lanzas de hielo…

…Asustada, sintiendo su corazón detenerse por el horror, contuvo la respiración al ver como las temibles lanzas se dirigían a la espalda de Taiki. Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo siquiera, sólo sintiendo y dejando su cuerpo actuar, moviéndose más rápido de lo que se creyó capaz, sólo deseando impedirlo… evitarlo… Porque en ese momento nada era más importante… nada…

Pasó muy rápido… fatalmente rápido…

El sorprendido castaño apenas y giraba sobre sí mismo cuando vislumbró la veloz silueta de Mercury interponerse entre él y el cercano ataque de su enemigo. Pero, opuesto a la intención de la joven y reaccionando con premura, un afligido Taiki alcanzó a tomar por la cintura a la Guerrera, rodeándola y cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno el fatal impacto…

-"…ahh…"-

Mercury, perturbada y sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, escuchó el mudo pero presente quejido de dolor de su protector. Un instante después, el peso del joven, que aún la abrazaba con resguardo, se instaló en su espalda, sobre ella…

Anonadada, sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en su pecho pero sabiendo que no había sido herida, al girar suavemente y encontrarse con el rostro de Taiki que caía junto a ella de rodillas, sintió con claridad una desconocida y descomunal aflicción instalarse en su corazón, el cual, irracionalmente, casi podía sentir desangrarse de dolor y desolación… Un punzante nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo hablar… decir. Entonces, y sin preverlo, un sollozo fue lo que alcanzó a escapar de sus labios. Se encontró a ella misma… llorando. Verlo caer, malherido, rodearlo con sus brazos y sentirlo estremecer de dolor… No podía, no deseaba verlo así… porque le importaba, demasiado… demasiado…

El herido joven, cayendo de rodillas, consiente aún, se sintió recibido en un par de cálidos brazos a la vez que con inquietud escuchó sollozar a la peliazul. Viéndola a los ojos, él le regaló una atractiva sonrisa, quizá así, intentando tranquilizarla. Entonces, con la voz quebrada, ella cuestionó en un susurro apenas audible:

-"¿Por qué?..."-

Sonriéndole ampliamente y con extremo cariño, observando el afligido rostro de la joven y sus azules pero ahora cristalizados ojos, el castaño respondió con seguridad –"Por el mismo motivo que tu… Amy"-

Con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, la acongojada jovencita dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa a la vez que asentía en señal de comprensión.

Una voz a lo lejos los volvió a la realidad. Con un tono de cierta burla e incredulidad, Jedite exclamó con arrogancia:

-"Que ternura… tan ridícula jajajaja"- se carcajeó él con saña –"¿En verdad creíste que tu niebla podría ofuscarme? ¿A mí?"- escupió él, despectivo y arrogante –"¿A mí, que controlo el agua en todas sus formas? Te creí más inteligente, Mercury"- asestó riéndose pero preparándose para atacar una vez más cuando, de pronto, un grotesco y extraño estremecimiento perturbó el lugar.

Jedite sonrió con sadismo, entonces Mercury comprendió. El tercer cristal se había activado y estaba golpeando el muro de Saturn. El rubio General se jactó con orgullo –"Pronto, muy pronto ya no habrá ningún obstáculo para nuestro Príncipe. Serenity pagara por su osadía"-

…

En el extremo contrario de la ciudad.

En las oscuras calles sólo la femenina silueta de una Guerrera se podía apreciar. Sailor Mars, observando hacia las alturas fue testigo del tercer impacto en el muro de Saturn.

Frustrada, furiosa consigo misma por no haber sido tan rápida, cerró los puños a sus costados a la vez que bajaba el rostro y clavaba la mirada en el suelo. Había fallado, había fallado y ahora Serena corría más peligro que nunca…

Su única esperanza era Mercury. Quizá ella podría impedirlo…

Decidida, Mars contorsionó el rostro de furia tratando de contener toda la impotencia que la envolvía. Debía volver lo antes posible al Palacio, su lugar ahora estaba junto a Serena… junto a su Princesa.

…

Lejos de ahí, fuera del glorioso Palacio.

La batalla entre Pan y Seiya se llevaba a cabo frente a la observadora mirada de Saturn, batalla que no parecía tener fin y que comenzaba a hastiarla.

Viéndolos luchar, Saturn se debatía entre mantenerse al margen o intervenir y acabar con todo, cuando un fuerte estremecimiento en el lugar la saco de sus pensamientos. Levantando la vista hacia las alturas constató lo que ya se esperaba: un tercer haz de luz, esta vez azul, estaba haciendo contacto con la barrera, al igual que los anteriores, como si fuese una brillante y gruesa cuerda que se mantenía atravesando el muro desglosando sus luminosas hebras azules, las cuales preocupantemente parecían estar fracturándolo tal cual cristal. Venia del sur y era el tercero. El muro que había creado no resistiría el cuarto. Era magia muy antigua y poderosa, como aquella que en el pasado habían sellado en ella para evitar que alguna vez pisara la Tierra; sello que unos años atrás y gracias al corazón puro de Rini, se había rotó.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. La normalmente impasible Guerrer, dirigiéndose al interior de la barrera, estaba intentando analizar la situación cuando, repentinamente y con el fallido objetivo de tomarla por sorpresa, un par de poderosos pero conocidos boomerangs interceptaron su camino y la embistieron por sus costados, donde ágilmente la joven Guerrera blandió imponentemente su alabarda bloqueando cada uno de ellos. El choque del acero fue lo único que se escuchó. Saturn volvió la mirada para encontrar a su atacante metros más allá, de pie, observándola con su acostumbrada arrogancia al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos recibía sus armas de vuelta.

-"Malachite"- susurró la pelinegra sin ninguna expresión real.

-"¿Reconoces la magia, Saturn?"- cuestionó éste con burla y señalando los tres haz de luz.

Deteniéndose un momento, Saturn observó a su enemigo con atención. A pesar de la presunción que Malachite mostraba, más esa expresión de altivez y desafío, el arrogante General exponía diversas heridas:

Su armadura estaba dañada, y quijada y cuello mostraban marcados golpes y rastros de sangre. Evidentemente su batalla había sido difícil… y su contrincante, formidable. Sin darse cuenta su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras las ideas a conectarse en su mente:

Esas heridas, ese tipo de heridas habían sido hechas con un arma…Inexplicablemente sus nudillos se apretaron con fuerza y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su cabeza. No había sido una espada, ni un espejo, reconocía el corte de una espada en uno de sus costados, pero los demás golpes sólo pudieron ser provocados por otro tipo de arma… De nuevo ese sentimiento, esa ira que había estado conteniendo... Sólo una Sailor podía haberle causado ese daño, sólo una Guerrera pudo haberle dado esa batalla…

Un molesto palpitar en la sien la estaba alterando en demasía, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula observó a ese hombre que le estaba provocando lo que ahora sabía cómo describir: odio, mucho odio que deseaba poder descargar en una palabra que hasta ahora desconocía:… 'Venganza'.

…...

Regocijándose de suficiencia al constatar el tercer impacto, Jedite nuevamente tomó posición de ataque listo para acabar con ambos, mientras sonreía con orgullo al estar seguro de que al menos no podrían ya impedir que el cuarto impacto sucediera.

A pesar de sus heridas, y sorprendiendo a la misma Mercury, Taiki comenzó a ponerse en pie con sumo esfuerzo, tambaleándose por un instante pero consiguiéndolo finalmente. Entonces, colocando su desafiante mirada sobre la del rubio General que los veía con cierta burla en su rostro, comentó a ella con confianza:

-"Ahora, debes apresurarte. No queda mucho tiempo. Sé que te prometí acompañarte pero… no será posible"-

Colocándose a su lado, Mercury lo observó con preocupación, objetando –"No, herido no podrás contra él"-

-"Te daré tiempo, Amy…"- sonrió él con cariño.

-"¡No! ¡Las cosas no deben ser así!"- se negó cerrando los puños.

-"No hay otra forma… Te daré tiempo, y tu podrás cumplir tu misión"-

-"¡NO! ¡No!"- exclamó Mercury con esa opresión apretando su pecho, quebrando su interior. Sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, sabía que no había otra forma… pero no quería ¡no podía dejarlo!

Con tristeza en su mirar, el castaño estaba por insistir cuando, de pronto, un terrible e inminente ataque fue lanzado por Jedite: un tremendo poder despedido en un enorme haz de luz que trató de embestirlos congelando todo a su paso; poder que nacía y no parecía tener fin de las mismas manos del hastiado rubio que en ningún momento estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir.

El castaño y herido Guerrero reaccionó con rapidez y de nueva cuenta, con un movimiento de sus manos, Taiki formó justo a tiempo el mismo campo luminoso protegiendo a ambos, interponiéndose y bloqueando el ataque. El congelado haz de luz de Jedite impactó de golpe con la barrera del castaño, ambas energías iluminaron las oscuras calles manteniendo el contacto indefinidamente, uno intentando destruirlos con su poder chocando con el campo formado por el otro.

Sailor Mercury fue testigo del formidable poder de Taiki que, aunque herido, mantuvo su postura con su rostro siendo iluminado con la luz de su propio poder.

A su lado, pero dando la espalda a la peliazul, sin mirarla y teniendo como entorno la luz de las energías despedidas, el sonido del impacto y las ráfagas de viento expulsadas por el choque, Taiki exclamó con decisión:

-"¡Debes irte!"-

Negando suavemente con el rostro, sintiendo sus ojos arder, los labios y manos temblarle mientras un escalofrío la recorría, Mercury soltó con la voz quebrándosele al apreciar las marcadas heridas en la espalda de él–"No quiero dejarte…"-

Volviendo la mirada hacia ella pero no perdiendo el control de la protección, observándola con cariño, Taiki le regaló una cálida e inolvidable sonrisa –"Pero lo harás… Porque lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora es darte tiempo…"-

La afectada peliazul reprimió un sollozo mientras que con claridad podía sentir que algo oprimía en su corazón….

Comenzando a debilitarse pero resistiendo el ataque, Taiki añadió sin dejar de verla con ternura –"Porque jure protegerte; Porque eres la razón por la que volví a la Tierra; Porque lo último que desearía en esta vida es verte herida… Vete, y detenlos…cumple con tu misión"-

Dolorosamente pero comprendiendo la magnitud de sus palabras, Mercury asintió con lentitud sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Su acongojado corazón, latiendo como nunca pero al mismo tiempo alentándose poco a poco, parecía quebrársele de dolor.

Con la opresión de su propio dolor, e impotencia golpeando en su interior a la vez que el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba respirar, con una desconocida ansiedad guiando sus sentidos, la atormentada joven se acercó a él y colocó con ternura su mano en la mejilla del castaño, quien sorprendido no apartó la mirada de la de ella. Entonces, en contra de todo raciocinio, y hasta de su propia lógica, ella cuestionó en un murmullo:

-"¿Volverás a mi?"-

Sus palabras azotaron el corazón de Taiki, que aunque enternecido, no pudo evitar reflejar en sus ojos la cruel verdad, verdad que él sabía ella no desconocía.

Notando su reacción, pero sin aceptarlo, ella reclamó con el espíritu quebrándosele en el trayecto–"¡Debes volver a mí! Debes volver, Taiki…"-

-"Amy…"- susurró él con el corazón destrozado.

Con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, la joven Guerrera suplicó –"Miénteme… Miénteme pero no me arrebates la esperanza… porque fue ésta la que me permitió, después de todo este tiempo, poder volver a verte, Taiki"- confesó antes de que, con extrema dulzura y olvidándose del momento y el lugar, ella sellara sus labios con los de él en un corto pero esperado beso… Beso que aunque duro un segundo, fue suficiente para que ambos comprendieran que era ahí en donde pertenecían.

Volviendo a la realidad de la batalla, pero sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, Taiki prometió –"Volveremos a estar juntos. Volveré y me quedare a tu lado por siempre… para siempre, Amy"-

Reprimiendo un sollozo, Mercury sonrió a pesar de la tristeza en su interior… Porque sabía que él estaba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido… estaba mintiéndole para quizá así disfrazar la cruel realidad…

Perdiéndose en sus ojos, la peliazul asintió en aceptación, entonces, cerrando los puños y con la mirada llena de decisión, Sailor Mercury atacó a su enemigo.

-"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"- su veloz poder se dirigió a Jedite quien, tomado por sorpresa, interrumpió su propio ataque para poder esquivarlo. Entonces, con indignación y extrema furia contempló la silueta de Mercury que se alejaba desapareciendo en las oscuras calles. Dispuesto a impedirlo, estaba por seguirla cuando un enérgico haz de luz se interpuso en su camino, ataque que sin dificultad pudo bloquear.

Girando sobre sí mismo, metros más allá lo recibió la silueta de Taiki quien, sin esperar un momento más, atacó con soberbia.

…

A las afueras del Palacio, en donde a los pies de tan gloriosa estructura estaba por llevarse a cabo una segunda batalla.

Malachite la observaba con interés, vigilando cada movimiento que esa, que parecía ser una chiquilla, hiciera. Porque no se trataba de una Scout cualquiera, a pesar de su engañosa imagen, ella era una verdadera amenaza para la Tierra. Confundido, frunció el ceño al notar la forma en que ella lo veía, no se necesitaba ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de la furia que ella estaba despidiendo… parecía que lo odiaba.

-"Te has quedado sin palabras, Saturn. Debo suponer que no esperabas verme con vida aún."-

-"Así es."- contestó ella con resentimiento –"No sé de qué te valiste para poder derrotarla, pero de lo que estoy segura es que tu victoria no fue honorable"-

Malachite sonrió de medio lado comprendiendo a lo que ella se refería. Levantando el mentón con orgullo, comentó –"Te equivocas. No soy culpable de que ella fuera tan débil de mente, y de corazón."-

-"¡Calla!"- exclamó ella con fuerza y recalcando en su mirar un infinito odio –"¡Ella no era débil! Era formidable. Tus heridas lo comprueban"- asestó con audacia al constatar el efecto causado.

Malachite frunció el ceño indignado, y desenvainó su espada listo para atacar.

Saturn sonrió con astucia al notar la molestia de su contrincante –"No eres más que el reflejo de lo que fuiste en el pasado Malachite. Me temiste en aquella época y me temes ahora"- se jactó observando como él contorsionaba el rostro de furia –"Pagaras por lo que hiciste. Te hare pagar y tu castigo será terrible…"-

El rostro del General de la Tierra se mantuvo estático, esperando, concentrando sus fuerzas para atenerse a cualquier ataque que ella lanzara.

-"Tumba…"- profirió ella con furia levantando su imponente alabarda–"… del Silencio"-

Una poderosa y brillante esfera surgió de la alabarda iluminando todo el lugar y creciendo enormemente antes de ser despedida hacia adelante con suma fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso. Malachite, quien ya esperaba algo así, reaccionó con rapidez y desapareció del sitio.

La imponente y veloz esfera de luz abarcó todo a su paso, destruyendo las pocas ruinas y deformando todavía más lo poco que quedaba de las antiguas calles. Los contrincantes que se encontraban un poco más adelante apenas pudieron reaccionar a tiempo alejándose uno del otro para esquivar el monstruoso poder de Saturn.

Un segundo después, el enorme poder desapareció poco a poco hasta no dejar rastro de su existencia, entonces de entre una cortina de polvo la silueta de Malachite fue visible. El humo y polvo entre los escombros hizo difícil la visibilidad; aguzando sus sentidos, el astuto General entrecerró los ojos y se puso en guardia; Sabía que ese ataque sólo había sido una distracción. De pronto, y saliendo de las misma sombras, una oscura silueta cortó el aire atacando con su inseparable y mortal alabarda, golpe que fue bloqueado muy a tiempo por la espada del ágil General. Reaccionando con rapidez, la pelinegra no se detuvo ahí y tras un veloz movimiento blandió su arma y embistió a su enemigo: uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes bloqueados con mucho esfuerzo por el herido hombre…

Él no resistiría mucho y ella lo sabía, casi se podía decir que lo disfrutaba. Verlo morir seria reconfortante… esencial…. necesario. ¡Él había asesinado a Plut! ¡Él había intentado asesinar a su Princesa! Quizá también había asesinado a otras Sailors… ¡y él ahora no era nada más que un subordinado de aquel que era el culpable de todo! Su dolor le estaba exigiendo desquite… ¡venganza! Y si ahora el destino le estaba permitiendo vengar a Plut, entonces lo haría. Él moriría… moriría dolorosa y lentamente…

Con una habilidad innata, Sailor Saturn atacaba a diestra y siniestra lanzando golpes que sólo buscaban una oportunidad, una sola y sería el fin de aquel. Avanzando mientras atacaba a la vez que veía como él retrocedía; moviendo su alabarda de mano en mano, girando sobre sí misma embistiendo con más y más fuerza cada vez a su enemigo a la vez que su propia respiración se aceleraba en su pecho… un nudo en su garganta se formó, asfixiándola mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder…

Se estaba lastimando. Dolía, dolía mucho reconocerse como el monstruo que siempre sería y al que todos veían. Su necesidad de arrebatar vidas era natural, nunca cambiaria… sin importar cuantas reencarnaciones la antecedieran, ella era una asesina y no cambiaria. Casi podía sentir que su propia existencia lo exigía…

Sus ojos la traicionaron cristalizándose, e inesperadamente sus manos temblaron cuando sujetaba su alabarda defendiéndose de un golpe que Malachite le profirió al percatarse de la duda en sus movimientos, aprovechándolo para embestir con fuerza a la vez que reclamaba –"¿Que sucede Saturn? ¿Te has ablandado? ¿Es que no eres ya aquella Guerrera de la que escuche?"-

Con sus palabras retumbando en la mente de la ofuscada chica, esta pareció reaccionar y frente a sus ojos apareció la imagen de Setsuna, sonriéndole, sonriéndole tan dulcemente como siempre lo había hecho… como ya nunca lo haría. Imagen que comenzó a desvanecerse y a perderse en el olvido. Sintiendo que el alma se le quebraba de dolor, la opresión en su pecho la estremeció, una lágrima escapó de su triste mirada, y dejando que la furia la consumiera, ésta la guió en sus rápidos movimientos: aferrando su alabarda la giró sobre sí misma, avanzando con dominación blandió su arma arremetiendo contra la espada del sorprendido General, el cual sólo atinó a retroceder…

Sucedió muy rápido: Girando sobre sí misma, Saturn abalanzó su arma hacia el suelo con violencia y extrema fuerza golpeando la espada, la cual sucumbió siendo lanzada metros lejos de su portador; en un sólo y limpio movimiento, la pelinegra volvió la alabarda hacia las alturas deslizando mortalmente su brillante hoz por el cuello de su enemigo.

Sailor Saturn mantuvo su soberbia postura, de pie, sujetando a su lado su inseparable y temida arma. Frente a ella, Malachite la observó con solemnidad… la respiración del Guerrero se entrecortó a la vez que un limpio pero mortal corte en su cuello se fue haciendo más y más visible cada segundo cuando una gruesa cortina de sangre cubrió su piel. Llevándose una mano a la ya marcada herida, Malachite cayó de rodillas, muriendo, pero sin quitar la vista de su ejecutora. Con un enorme e increíble esfuerzo, y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, el moribundo General susurró con orgullo:

-"B-bien hecho… Saturn... b-bien... hecho…"-

Confundida, Saturn entrecerró los ojos. No pudo evitar preguntar –"¿Te alegra morir?"-

Cayendo al suelo, débil, muy débil, el Guerrero no borró su sonrisa, sus ojos mostraron una gran tristeza, y con la voz entrecortada y apenas audible, contestó –"Y-yo… n-no… no me e-enorgullezco… de… d-de lo q-que he hecho… P-pero… nadie m-mejor que t-tu… p-puede… com-comprender s-sobre… s-ser un v-verdadero guardián… M-morir… a m-manos d-de… de la S-sailor… más f-fuerte… e-es un… h-honor…"-

La joven Guerrera no pudo evitar ablandar su mirada. Hasta hace unos momentos su odio por ese que ahora moría era infinito, pero ahora, con la mente fría y perceptiva, se daba cuenta de la realidad. Malachite sólo había sido un maniquí victima de su propio destino, tal como ahora lo estaban siendo ella y sus propias compañeras, las cuales estaban muriendo por cumplir con la misión que el destino les había interpuesto. Malachite odiaba lo que siempre le habían enseñado a odiar, tal como ellas protegían lo que siempre les habían enseñado a proteger.

Levantando la mirada, contemplando con cierta melancolía la cúspide del magnífico y hermoso Palacio de Cristal, las intensas pupilas de la pelinegra no parecían mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, por primera vez se preguntaba si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

….

Llegando a campo abierto, donde ningún edificio entorpecía lo que en el día era un maravilloso paisaje, al desierto parque que yacía bajo la oscuridad de la tétrica noche.

Sailor Mercury había llegado a su destino. Tratando de no distraer sus pensamientos con nada más que lo que en ese momento le incumbía, la afectada joven, tragándose su tristeza y su dolor, invocó sus herramientas para llevar a cabo su búsqueda.

Tenía que apresurarse, debía apresurarse. El cuarto cristal no podía estar lejos y ella no debía perder tiempo. Concentrándose, intentando controlar su agitada respiración, así como también el claro nerviosismo que se había apoderado de sus movimientos…

El tiempo alarmantemente comenzó a pasar sin tener ninguna pista de lo que buscaba. Todo era confuso, nada era preciso, los minutos pasaban… cada segundo contaba…

Caminando apresuradamente previniendo no dejar de examinar ningún punto, comenzaba a desesperarse y dejarse envolver con todo tipo de inquietudes cuando, de pronto, los parámetros de su fiel herramienta la alertaron localizando su objetivo.

Observando el sitio señalado, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, pero sabía, ella sabía que no se equivocaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco, una aliviada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios soltando un suspiro, pero entonces todo lo vivido momentos atrás volvió con más fuerza. Frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños, con furia y frustración contenida lanzó un poderoso ataque al sitio que su instrumento le indicaba.

Como la vez anterior, una capa transparente pareció ondear al contacto con el ataque, destruyéndose impactantemente y dejando ver lo que ocultaba: un conocido cristal negro que parecía estar clavado en el suelo dentro de una marca antigua.

Satisfecha, la peliazul estaba por moverse cuando, de pronto, con horror pudo sentir un fatal y tremendo desglose de energía calles atrás, donde antes había estado. Una explosión de luz la siguió formando una impresionante esfera de energía que, así como llegó, se fue…

-"No…"- negó abrumada por lo que acababa de sentir. Esa energía… ese poder… El opresivo dolor en su pecho la azotó en su interior, y sintiendo quebrársele el corazón sólo pudo dejar escapar un lastimoso sollozo. Dolorosamente ahora sólo sentía la luz de una estrella desapareciendo… -"Taiki…"- soltó con la voz quebrada.

Cerrando los ojos y bajando el rostro, apretando ambos puños tratando así contener tan insoportable sufrimiento, sus manos temblaron por la impotencia de no haber hecho nada.

Decidida a terminar todo, Mercury concentró todo su poder y atacó con infinita rabia hacia el negro cristal–"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"-

Observando su ataque desplazarse hasta su objetivo, Mercury no pudo evitar sentir alivio al saber que no todo estaba perdido… Pero entonces, de repente y sin poder creerlo, un fulminante haz de luz bloqueó su ataque provocando el impacto en un punto lejano.

Levantando la vista hacia las alturas, con evidente resentimiento la Guerrera contempló la imagen de aquel que ya sentía odiar con todo su corazón: Jedite, quien manteniéndose en lo alto, no pudo evitar mostrar varias heridas y cortes tanto en su rostro como en brazos y piernas.

La joven no se molestó en ocultar su satisfacción al respecto. Jedite en cambio, se mostraba en extremo furioso.

-"Tu amigo ha muerto"- escupió con furia –"y ha sido en vano, porque hagas lo que hagas no evitaras la inminente coalición que destruirá la barrera del Palacio. No te lo permitiré"-

La joven negó con el rostro. Taiki le había dado tiempo y ello le había costado la vida, pero ella había localizado su objetivo, lo había logrado, ahora sólo debía destruirlo.

Su niebla no sería efectiva, y ella no era muy buena en enfrentamientos frente a frente... Jedite se había colocado unos metros delante del cristal, protegiéndolo. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a procesar a mil por hora tratando de encontrar la solución… y no tenía tiempo… no lo tenía…

Entonces y sin consideración alguna, Jedite atacó lanzando cientos de cristales de hielo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Mercury no pudo evitarlos todos, recibiendo así múltiples cortes en su piel.

Tambaleándose por el impacto, la peliazul ahogó y contuvo un quejido de dolor a la vez que contempló como su enemigo atacaba una vez más… No siendo tomada por sorpresa esta vez, Mercury bloqueó y neutralizó el ataque de su enemigo.

-"¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!"-

Fortuitamente, sorprendiendo a ambos, el cristal comenzó a expulsar energía, y bajo la satisfacción de Jedite y la aterrada mirada de Mercury, a pulsar una y otra vez próximo a activarse.

Pensando rápido, recordando la explosiva forma en que el anterior se activó, sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad, la astuta Guerrera aprovechó el evidente descuido del rubio y concentrando todo su poder, se abalanzó lo más rápido posible hacia su enemigo…

Jedite, quien no lo vio venir, de un momento a otro se encontró incomprensiblemente atrapado en los brazos de Mercury, quien apoyando todo su peso sobre el de él y utilizando todo su poder para envolver momentáneamente a su enemigo, empujó a ambos hacia la inevitable y mortal expulsión de energía que el oscuro cristal provocó…

Ambas siluetas se convirtieron en simples sombras perdiéndose momentáneamente en la explosión, pero siendo expulsados con total saña hacia atrás cuando el mismo cristal dejó escapar el último y más letal haz de luz, que tal cual cuerda de luz verde, se dirigió a las alturas hacia su objetivo…

… Momentos después, una muy malherida Sailor Mercury salió casi arrastras de entre la maleza del parque… Estaba viva, lastimada en extremo pero viva. Con un sabor metálico en sus labios, la Guerrera fue consciente de la mayoría de sus heridas: su rostro arañado y con algunos cortes; sus brazos... quizá eran los más dañados, apenas y podía moverlos; intentando con extrema dificultad ponerse en pie, pudo sentir el abrazador dolor en sus costillas…

El insoportable dolor fue apenas amortiguado con la irreconocible satisfacción que la envolvió al ver, metros más allá, el cuerpo inerte de Jedite, quien tal y como lo había calculado, sabia llevaría la peor parte.

Exhausta, respirando entrecortadamente… Cayendo de rodillas Mercury contempló el poderoso haz de luz que despedía el cristal y que ella no pudo evitar. Había fallado…

Bajando la mirada, la desolada Guerrera apretó sus labios en un vano intento de contener su impotencia y frustración.

Entonces, imprevistamente, aterrada y sin poder creerlo, contempló cómo de entre las sombras un enorme poder salía despedido hacia ella… Un haz de luz dorada la embistió de forma súbita sin darle tiempo a nada…

…

En otra parte, a los pies del imponente Palacio de Cristal.

Sailor Saturn se disponía a ir junto a su Princesa cuando el cuarto haz de luz hizo estremecer todo el lugar al impactarse contra el muro de protección.

Tal como los anteriores, el haz de luz dio de lleno atravesando la barrera y entrelazándose a ésta con miles de hebras verdes que parecieron irlo consumiendo, provocándole graves fisuras hasta que de un momento a otro, tal cual cristal y bajo un crujido el poderoso muro sucumbió, quebrándose en mil pedazos, estallando y esfumándose como si nunca hubiese estado ahí…

El impacto fue tal, que ambos jóvenes que todavía se enfrentaban en una, hasta ahora muy pareja batalla, se detuvieron contemplando el soberbio y ahora expuesto Palacio de Cristal.

Pan levanto la mirada y observó con cierta esperanza la torre más alta susurrando –"Serenity…"- Entonces y tomando desprevenido al Seiya, el joven Príncipe abandonó la batalla esfumándose en el aire y reapareciendo justo en la entrada del Palacio.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y exclamó con furia mientras tomaba carrera hasta llegar frente al ojiverde –"No te permitiré llegar a ella. ¡Jamás!"-

Ambos contrincantes lucían algo dañados, pero sobre todo agitados y sin duda cansados. Nuevamente, para Pan no pasó desapercibido el cariño con el que el Guerrero frente a él hablaba de la rubia, entonces, sabiendo que sus oportunidades se terminaban, comentó entrecortadamente:

-"Tu no entiendes. No deseo lastimarla…"-

Seiya no cambió su postura, no le daría ninguna oportunidad. –"El que no entiende eres tú. Ella está cumpliendo con un destino que le fue impuesto, y que a pesar del daño que le has causado, lo está haciendo…"-

Escuchándolo, entrecerrando los ojos, Pan comprendió -"¿Tú sientes algo por ella, cierto?"-

-"Eso no te incumbe"- respondió inexpresivo.

-"¿Es que no lo ves?"- cuestionó el ojiverde con escepticismo –"Puedo quizá comprenderlo de sus Guardianas, que deben seguirla en cualquier circunstancia, pero tú, tu deberías ser capaz de verlo…"- declaró con cierta tristeza.

Curioso, frunciendo el ceño, Seiya cuestionó –"¿De qué estás hablando?"-

Entonces, Pan confesó con culpa en su voz, palabras que azotaron el corazón del ojiazul:

–"Ella no es Serenity"-

Incrédulo, negando automáticamente, Seiya frunció el ceño a más no poder mientras se preparaba para atacar–"¡Mientes! ¿Acaso la culpa te ha enloquecido?"-

El joven Príncipe añadió –"Ni la Princesa Serenity que alguna vez conocí en el pasado y ni la Serena que el destino me permitió conocer ahora serian capaces de hacer todo lo que está sucediendo… Nunca lo harían"-

Negando con el rostro, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, Seiya fijó sus ojos en los verdes de su contrincante. Él no había conocido a la pasada Princesa Serenity, y en estos momentos él se había autoconvencido que su querida 'Bombón' se había encerrado en el recuerdo de su vida pasada para quizá así soportar el dolor que estaba pasando. Pero Pan… ahora Pan negaba que Serenity también fuese capaz de iniciar una batalla como esta…

Llevando su mirada hacia las alturas, fijándola en la torre superior, Seiya no pudo evitar comenzar a dudar sobre su proceder…

Pan continuó –"No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido, pero puedo asegurarte que ella no es Serenity…"- suavizando su mirada, el ojiverde pareció entristecer a sobremanera –"Comprendo el odio que me tiene, y por lo tanto el odio que todos ustedes han desarrollado hacia mí. Su cariño hacia ella los ha cegado. El dolor de ella ha ofuscado a todos los que la quieren… No los culpo, reconozco que he sido el culpable. Pero debes comprender lo que trato de decirte…"-

Bajando la mirada, escuchándolo, Seiya se encerró en sus propios pensamientos. Pan continuó con cierto apremio en la voz:

-"Tu debiste verla: Su mirada vacía, casi sin vida… su cambio… su indiferencia. Está siendo controlada, vilmente controlada por alguien que se ha aprovechado de su dolor y debilidad…"-

Sin verlo pero atento a sus palabras, Seiya meditó sobre lo que estaba escuchando. El joven Príncipe, sintiéndose culpable, exteriorizó:

-"No sé que Ser puede poseer tal poder para controlarla de esa forma, pero se ha valido de su sufrimiento…"-

De pronto, el ojiazul sintió una clara opresión en su pecho… Las palabras de Pan escuchándose a lo lejos:

-"El poder del Cristal de Plata es inmenso… la Tierra corre verdadero peligro…"-

Una vaga imagen llegó a la mente de Seiya… Una imagen que aún dolía… Un recuerdo que por mucho tiempo atormentó su mente y su corazón: la aterradora imagen de un enemigo que jamás creyó ni deseó volver a ver… Su mente se bloqueó y frente a sus pupilas sólo fue capaz de ver el triste rostro de la rubia ensombreciéndose bajo una capa oscura de infinita maldad…

-"Bombón"- susurró antes de abandonar el lugar sin esperar a escuchar las últimas palabras de Pan.

-"… no deseó lastimarla, pero debó detenerla."-

Metros más allá la desafiante mirada de Saturn lo recibió. La pelinegra no entendía que podía haber sucedido para que Seiya abandonara la batalla, pero interiormente le agradecía por otorgarle la oportunidad de ser ella quien terminara con aquel que tanto daño había causado.

…..

Minutos después, dentro del frio Palacio.

Un agitado Seiya recorrió los vacios pasillos con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz. Las palabras de Pan retumbaban en su mente de la misma forma en que sus apresurados pasos hacían eco en todo el lugar. Atormentado, afligido, aterrado con la terrible verdad que aún se negaba a aceptar…

Tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, intentó, con una vaga esperanza aferrándose en su interior, tratar de concentrar sus sentidos esperando sentir la energía de sus amigos… Con una punzada atravesando su corazón angustiosamente no sintió ninguna respuesta…

-"No…"- susurró con viejos y amargos recuerdos envolviéndolo, llevándolo a las mismas sensaciones que años atrás lo habían destruido… Esos mismos sentimientos de dolor al recordar a sus seres queridos cayendo y a su propio planeta destruido… Punzaba, nocivamente punzaba en su corazón…

Llegando a su destino, con el corazón agitándosele por descubrir lo que podría ocultarse dentro de lo que era la torre más alta del Palacio, con cierto terror en su mirar avanzó con paso lento en busca de aquella que sabía estaba ahí.

Entonces, y lejos de lo que esperó encontrar, metros delante, frente a lo que era el imponente ventanal que daba vista hacia la oscura ciudad de Tokio, una desgarradora imagen le azotó el corazón:

Serenity estaba ahí, de frente al ventanal, de rodillas, recargándose en la cristalina ventana mientras que con la vista abajo, oculta entre las sombras, se estrujaba la cabeza con ambas manos… Parecía llorar, desconsolada… atormentada…

Un lastimoso sollozó inundó el lugar, llanto que rompería el corazón de cualquiera… Sollozo que fue seguido con una dolorosa expresión –"N-no… nooo… ya no…"-

Sintiendo con claridad esa conocida opresión en su interior, Seiya no fue capaz de nada más que llamar en un susurró –"Bombón…"-

Enigmáticamente el llanto se detuvo. Serenity no levantó la mirada pero, pareciendo que estaba a punto de desfallecer, estaba por caer cuando repentinamente con ambas manos alcanzó a recargarse en el frio suelo.

Entonces, con horror el pelinegro pudo por fin sentir el cambio en la rubia… Con cualquier palabra audible ahogándose en su interior, Seiya constató y sintió por primera vez la verdadera presencia frente a él…

Esa no era Serena… Esa no era 'Bombón'…

Continuara…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Xfis dejen sus reviews para que yo pueda conocer sus impresiones, no los olviden, sus comentarios son la recompensa que siempre espero y lo que me anima a continuar.

Desde aquí le mando un salúdate y toda la suerte del mundo a mi amiga Susy, que gracias a este fic pude conocer así como a otras grandiosas chicas a las que ya estimo demasiado. Y por supuesto, un saludote y todas las gracias del mundo a todas aquellas lectoras y amigas que se toman su tiempecito para leer esto que hago con todo el cariño del mundo. Gracias por esperarme y tenerme paciencia, gracias por estar.

Y ahora, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	20. Culpas I

(Capítulo editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Para más claridad en la lectura, sólo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota:** Esta primera parte está dedicada a un personaje tan querible, lindo e impresionantemente valiente como **Seiya Kou**^^ Porque en mi opinión ningún otro personaje es capaz de cargar una decisión tan grande e importante, y aún así tener el valor y la fe suficiente para decir 'No'. "Porque _ella_ nos enseñó a mantener la esperanza más allá del miedo y del dolor…"

Este capítulo contiene la respuesta a varias preguntas hechas desde el inicio de este fic. Así que, a recordar situaciones anteriores^^

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XVII**

"**Culpas"**

En las oscuras y desiertas calles de la ciudad sólo una femenina silueta se apreciaba. Eternal Sailor Mars corría apurada por llegar cuanto antes al Palacio de Cristal, sitio que ahora con desesperación sabía era su lugar. Minutos antes el cuarto impacto había destrozado el Muro de Saturn, y Serena estaba desprotegida.

Un tentador pánico comenzó a envolverla tras cada paso que daba. Tratando de concentrar sus sentidos para informarse de la situación, la joven de cabellos azabaches había intentado localizar a sus amigas y compañeras, a sus aliados pero… con pavor se encontró con nada. Un incontenible escalofrió recorría su cuerpo mientras intentaba no perder la concentración y fijar su meta en el Palacio. A pesar de ese punzante y agudo dolor que comenzaba a golpear en su interior, Mars continuó corriendo haciendo caso omiso a la abrazadora y marcada herida en su pierna.

Ni el pánico, ni la impotencia que comenzaba a sentir la detendrían.

…

Al mismo tiempo, en los pasillos del Palacio.

Cerrando los ojos, en la mente de Seiya las palabras de Pan se repetían una y otra vez:

_-"… Debes comprender lo que trato de decirte…"- _Había dicho aquel_ –"Tu debiste verla: Su mirada vacía, casi sin vida; su cambio… su indiferencia. Está siendo controlada, vilmente controlada por alguien que se ha aprovechado de su dolor y debilidad… No sé que __**Ser**__ puede poseer tal poder para controlarla de esa forma, pero se ha valido de su sufrimiento… El poder del Cristal de Plata es inmenso… la Tierra corre verdadero peligro_…"-

Una vaga imagen llegó a la mente de Seiya: una imagen que todavía dolía; un recuerdo que por mucho tiempo atormentó su mente y su corazón… la aterradora imagen de un enemigo que jamás creyó ni deseó volver a ver.

Su mente se bloqueó y frente a sus pupilas sólo fue capaz de ver el triste rostro de la rubia ensombreciéndose bajo una capa oscura de infinita maldad…

-"Bombón"- susurró antes de abandonar el lugar sin esperar a escuchar las últimas palabras de Pan:

_-"… no deseó lastimarla… pero debó detenerla_"-

…

Metros más allá la desafiante mirada de Saturn recibió la de Pan. La pelinegra no entendía que podía haber sucedido para que Seiya abandonara la batalla, pero interiormente le agradecía por otorgarle la oportunidad de ser ella quien terminara con aquel que tanto daño había causado.

Eternal Sailor Saturn sonrió con reserva, más para sí misma qué para su ahora enemigo. Su sonrisa no era de orgullo ni de verdadera felicidad, pero tampoco era tímida ni con esa dulzura que pocas veces mostraba. Era enigmática, misteriosa.

Pan contempló con inseguridad a la contrincante frente a él. De todas las Sailor Scouts, pero sobre todo, de todos los enemigos que en su pasado le enseñaron a odiar y desconfiar, Sailor Saturn era el peor presagio. Observándola frente a él, encarándolo con un enigmático desafío, trataba de no perder la concentración ante la engañosa imagen que veía: No parecía ser más que una linda jovencita, casi una niña, catorce, no más de quince años. Realmente no aparentaba ser el monstruo que, tanto él como su familia en el pasado, temieron siempre.

Pasados un par de segundos fue Saturn quien rompió el silencio:

-"Tal parece Príncipe, que estoy destinada a tomar su vida."- declaró sin reparo.

Sin inmutarse ante tal afirmación, Pan sonrió con cierta resignación:

-"Quizá, Saturn, pero no antes de cumplir mi deber para con la Tierra"- cerrando ambos puños no cambió su expresión –"Y eso será al enfrentarme a ella"- declaró con una mezcla de amargura y evidente tristeza –"Mis leales Generales han entregado su vida para otorgarme una sola oportunidad. No los defraudare"- aseguró.

Saturn finalmente frunció el ceño. La molestaba la falta de arrepentimiento de Pan, le parecía casi irreal que el ojiverde no fuera capaz de sentir culpa por haber asesinado a su propio hermano y con ello haber provocado esta batalla que a su sentir ya había cobrado suficientes vidas. Apretando el agarre de su soberbia alabarda, Saturn trató de contener la furia que nuevamente sentía nacer en su interior; endureciendo su mirada la pelinegra comenzó a concentrar su energía dispuesta a no darle ninguna oportunidad a su contrincante.

Con un grácil movimiento de su alabarda, Saturn atacó:

-"Tumba… del Silencio"-

…

Dentro del frio Palacio.

Un agitado Seiya recorrió los vacios pasillos con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz. Atormentado, afligido… aterrado con la terrible verdad que aún se negaba a aceptar.

Llegando a su destino, con el corazón agitándosele por descubrir lo que podría ocultarse dentro de lo que era la torre más alta del Palacio, con cierto terror en su mirar avanzó con paso lento en busca de aquella que sabía estaba ahí:

Serenity, frente al ventanal de la grandiosa torre, de rodillas, recargándose en la cristalina ventana mientras que con la vista abajo, oculta entre las sombras, se estrujaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Parecía llorar, desconsolada… atormentada.

Un lastimoso sollozo inundó el lugar, llanto que rompería el corazón de cualquiera. Lamento que fue seguido de una dolorosa expresión –"N-no… nooo… ya no…"-

Sintiendo con claridad esa conocida opresión en su interior, Seiya no fue capaz de nada más –"Bombón…"-

Enigmáticamente el llanto se detuvo. Entonces, con horror el pelinegro pudo por fin sentir el cambio en la rubia. Con cualquier palabra audible ahogándose en su interior, Seiya constató y sintió por primera vez la verdadera presencia frente a él…

Seiya Kou contempló con incredulidad la deshecha imagen de Serenity. Tratando de negarse a si mismo lo que sus ojos y corazón reconocían, el aturdido pelinegro se congeló por el temor, temor a descubrir y comprobar finalmente la oscura verdad en el rostro de la rubia…

'_Ella no es Serenity_…' había afirmado el que creyó era su verdadero enemigo, y a quien sin dudar estaba dispuesto a arrebatar la vida por satisfacer el deseo de la que ahora, con claridad sentía, no era la rubia.

-"¿Bombón…?"- repitió con voz trémula.

La fría mirada de Serenity se clavó en él. Seiya la recibió como un golpe. Los femeninos ojos ya no mostraban tristeza ni temple; eran gélidos, vacios, pero sobre todo, angustiosamente reflejaban un infinito rencor.

Con la mirada aplacada, ella susurró -"Seiya"- tan fríamente que ahora el ojiazul distinguió con claridad no era ella.

Inevitablemente el apuesto joven sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y el miedo apoderarse de sus sentidos. Ella pareció analizar su expresión y reclamó con suavidad:

–"Creí que cumplirías tu promesa…"- Entornando los ojos la rubia pareció leer sus pensamientos, entonces, poniéndose en pie con elegancia, sonrió con soberbia y añadió –"… pero veo que eres débil, y te han hecho dudar"-

Poco a poco, al pasar cada instante Seiya fue descubriendo como la tierna imagen de la joven que conservaba en su memoria iba desapareciendo, volviéndose lejana, nublosa. La cálida sonrisa que recordaba parecía opacarse por oscuridad. Con horror, finalmente el joven guerrero pudo ver más allá de lo que el cariño por la rubia permitía.

Negando con el rostro, decepcionado, totalmente decepcionado consigo mismo al descubrir tan cruel pero evidente realidad, se negó a sí mismo:

-"N-no…"- El temor se apoderó de él, un gran temor por no sentir más la calidez de la rubia; sus manos y sus labios temblaron, sus pupilas se dilataron por el terror que trataba de contener, inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a arder y su voz a fallarle. Toda esperanza en su alma comenzó a perderse…Ya nada valía la pena, no había nada más que ella, y la había perdido…

Ella, sonriendo pareció regocijarse con el evidente tormento del pelinegro. Arrastrando gélidas palabras cuestionó con sarcasmo y crueldad:

-"¿No eres capaz de proteger… a quien dices amar?"-

Rendido, sintiéndose acabado, las palabras escuchadas golpearon cruelmente al aterrado pelinegro. Su corazón latía rápidamente azotando en su interior. Con los ojos ardiendo, el apuesto pero afectado joven bajó la mirada, contestando con la voz apagada:

-"Yo… yo protegería a Bombón con mi propia vida"- con un nudo formándosele en la garganta añadió –"pero tu… eres un impostor… Tú no eres Serenity, mucho menos 'Bombón'"- su voz se entrecortó, lastimándose a sí mismo con cada palabra, cerrando los puños por la impotencia que comenzaba a sentir –"A-ahora puedo ver debajo de la máscara tras la que te has ocultado…"-

La sonrisa en el bello rostro de Serenity se amplió y un macabro brillo se reflejó en sus azules pupilas. Seiya no se atrevía a levantar el rostro; con los ojos cerrados apretó los parpados y los puños sin poder evitar que el temblor fuera evidente, la impotencia que estaba sufriendo se apoderó de cualquier movimiento.

Serenity, divertida con la situación, soltó una melodiosa pero gélida risa. Seiya oprimió con más fuerza sus puños provocando que las uñas se enterraran en su propia piel. Entonces, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, exclamó con furia contenida:

-"¡Eres un monstruo! Te has valido del sufrimiento de un corazón tan puro"- apretando la mandíbula comenzó a sentir entonces su propio poder correr por sus venas. Su pecho y su cabeza parecían querer explotar de dolor y sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos bañándole el rostro. La opresión en su pecho lo estaba asfixiando y el nudo en su garganta lo lastimaba, con ira total sentenció con poderosa e irreconocible voz -"No te perdonare…"- levantando el rostro, expulsando un enorme poder que inmediatamente comenzó a formar ráfagas de aire, un aura pareció explotar desde su interior a la vez que posaba sus furiosos ojos sobre la femenina y burlona mirada –"¡Jamás te perdonare lo que le has hecho!"-

-"Jajajaja"- rió melodiosamente–"¿Acaso crees que tus palabras pueden asustarme?"- Su voz, fría y melódica resonó por todo el lugar –"Mi poder es enorme ¡Eterno! Magnánimo... Jamás pudieron derrotarme ¡Nunca jamás fueron capaces de acabarme!"-

-"¡Ella te venció!"- exclamó él, añadiendo en un susurro como si tratara de entender –"Ella acabó contigo…"-

-"Jajajaja. No fue así"- afirmó regodeándose –"La que una vez fue conocida como Sailor Moon frustró mis planes, pero nadie es capaz de vencerme…"- continuó entrecerrando los ojos –"Nadie puede. Mientras en el universo siga existiendo el dolor, la tristeza…"-levantó el rostro deleitándose con el poder corriendo por sus venas –"…el odio, la avaricia, pero sobre todo la oscuridad; yo existiré Jajajaja"- rió con soberbia.

Seiya no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que esa ya no era su amiga, la bella niña que alguna vez conoció, pero costaba verla ahí, en la corrupta imagen frente a él. Entre toda la ofuscación de su mente y de su alma, sintiendo que algo quemaba en su interior, por pura ansiedad una sola e inquietante pregunta se formó en sus labios:

-"¿Por qué?"- susurró apenas audiblemente, aferrándose a la inexistente respuesta tratando de entender y darle sentido a lo que veía frente a él.

Serenity se detuvo en seco, su risa se desvaneció y por un pequeño instante Seiya creyó ver una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Un segundo después la rubia pareció recomponerse y, volviendo la fría mirada hacia el pelinegro, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-"¿Por qué?"- repitió sarcásticamente, riendo entre dientes –"Eres el segundo en preguntarme lo mismo."- añadió con enigma. Seiya frunció el ceño. Serenity añadió como si nada –"Eternal Sailor Venus me hizo la misma pregunta"-

La furiosa mirada de Seiya cambió a una de total preocupación. Volviendo en sí, instintivamente concentró de nueva cuenta sus sentidos tratando de reconocer alguna energía aliada. Con una espina punzando en su interior comprobó lo que ya presentía: ya no podía sentir el poder de sus amigos.

Serenity continuó con suficiencia, entrecerrando los ojos y acariciando la desnuda piel de su cuello deleitándose con su propio toque –"La respuesta es sencilla: Porque así debe ser. Porque puedo"- confesó clavando la mirada en la de él a la vez que cerraba el puño sobre su propio pecho –"Porque esta venganza es lo que me mantuvo aquí, esperando, soportando la intolerante calidez de su interior"- soltó con desprecio –"He de admitir, que nunca creí que ella guardara tanto poder. El sacrificio valió la pena, su sufrimiento es mi recompensa"-

Totalmente afectado, Seiya negó con el rostro como si tratara de convencerse que nada podía ser cierto. Ella añadió –"Mi lugar de origen son los corazones de cada ser en este universo, pero mi refugio fue esta niña que, sin saberlo ni sospecharlo, me mantuvo inactivo… pero 'vivo' jajajaja"- recalcó con satisfacción.

-"¡No!"- Exaltó rabioso -"No eres más que un parasito que se ha alimentado de su dolor"- exclamó indignado –"¿Por qué no te muestras tal y como eres?"- Reclamó con el rostro contorsionado por la ira –"¡¿Por qué no la dejas en paz y luchas con tu verdadero rostro?"- entonces, sin quitar la vista de los azules pero fríos ojos, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración y modulando su voz, por un breve instante trató de tomar el control de la situación. Fingiendo una burlona sonrisa cuestionó –"¿No puedes hacerlo, cierto? Necesitas ocultarte tras el rostro de un inocente. En realidad no tienes una identidad"-

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la gélida mirada no pareció inmutarse, una falsa sonrisa se ladeó en los femeninos labios. Ella respondió soberbiamente –"Yo tengo muchos nombres, todos son mi identidad, pero ahora, el Universo entero me conocerá como Serenity ¡No como una Sailor Scout! Sino como una Princesa ¡una diosa!"-

-"¡No!"-Objetó frenético señalándola con el ceño fruncido –"¡No te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre! Hay uno sólo que te describe: '**Caos**' "- reveló con aversión.

La rubia sonrió autosuficiente sintiéndose orgullosa por el evidente temor que su solo nombre causaba –"Es verdad"- siseó con diversión –"La mismísima Sailor Galaxia me nombró así"- confesó riendo internamente. Con burla añadió a la vez que se señalaba a sí misma–"Es una lástima que esta tonta niña no haya aprovechado la única oportunidad que tuvo para aniquilarme"- su sonrisa no podía ser más abierta, provocando la furia de aquel.

Tensando la quijada por la rabia que estaba conteniendo, frunciendo el ceño Seiya apretó los puños mientras trataba de procesar cada pensamiento que atravesaba su mente –"¡Ella posee un corazón tan puro incapaz de tomar una vida!"- exclamó justificándola –"Su luz fue capaz de opacar tu oscuridad…"- entonces un recuerdo que pareció querer perderse en la ofuscación de su memoria comenzó a renacer y pulsar, otorgándole por un instante una pequeña esperanza que no pudo disimular, murmurando para sí mismo con emoción contenida -"… Sailor Galaxia sobrevivió…"-

Ignorándolo, divertida, riendo entre dientes Serenity se llevó una mano a los labios con elegancia -"Corromper su corazón no fue fácil…"- continuó sin inmutarse ante la furia él –"…pero ha sido tan satisfactorio"- siseó con burla. Entonces, ensombreciendo su mirar continuó –"Esperar fue un tormento, pero fui paciente. Hubo momentos en que creí que jamás encontraría un sentimiento oscuro en su corazón, ella era asquerosamente feliz"- frunciendo los labios con repulsión, añadió –"Además, su estrella protectora, su semilla estelar, lo que llaman Cristal de Plata trató de mantenerme lo más alejado de su corazón, repeliéndome. Pero entonces, poco a poco fueron surgiendo en ella sentimientos de culpa que sus propias Guardianas provocaron… Fue poco, pero suficiente para comenzar a alimentarme."-

Seiya, asqueado por el placer reflejado en el frio rostro de la rubia, sólo fue capaz de negar al escuchar cada palabra. Ella prosiguió deleitándose con la furia de su contrincante:

-"Sus Guardianas sospechaban que algo estaba por suceder. Jamás imaginaron que su enemigo estaba frente a ellas. Creyeron protegerla olvidándose de sus propias vidas, pero sólo lograron que esta tonta niña se culpara por ello…"- se burló –"Después, sucedió lo mejor"- relató con los ojos brillándole, lo que el pelinegro interpretó como emoción contenida –"La aparición de Pan y con ello el pasado de Serenity: un pasado que el Cristal de Plata contuvo en lo más recóndito de su inocente corazón pero, al presentarse Pan, no pudo retener más, logrando así apropiármelos a mi antojo"- reveló con suficiencia riendo abiertamente –"Me los apropie. Mutile cada recuerdo, cercene cada sentimiento que estos evocaban y se los presente a mi modo… Entonces todo comenzó a surgir: confusión, dudas, desconfianza… Instale en ella sentimientos que la atormentaron por días. Ella llegó a dudar sobre el amor de su amado; dudó sobre sus propias Guardianas, sobre su propio pasado y hasta de su glorioso futuro; la duda se transformó en miedo, el miedo en desconfianza… Las puertas de su corazón fueron cayendo ante mi presencia. Fue divertido, sumamente divertido"- declaró disfrutando revelarlo.

Seiya no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Negando inconscientemente trataba de entender cómo es que jamás fueron capaces de notar la presencia de tanta maldad. Le parecía casi imposible que un ser como 'Bombón' hubiese estado sufriendo de la forma, como el que ahora sabia era 'Caos', relataba. Entonces, respondiéndose a sí mismo, su mente comenzó a procesar a mil por hora trayéndole pequeños, pero ahora entendía, significativos recuerdos:

'_(Caos había dicho confusión) Recordó el día en el parque en el que 'Bombón' y las chicas se habían topado con Jedite; (Dudas) Recordó la tarde en que le confesó su amor a 'Bombón' y como ella había parecido sufrir con cada una de sus palabras, la manera en como ella se había quebrado rompiendo en llanto abrazándolo con fuerza; (Desconfianza), recordó la ocasión en que ella había llorado en sus brazos un día después de la aparición de Pan, así como también cada una de las desesperadas palabras con las que se había desahogado.'_

Si, Caos parecía haber jugado bien sus cartas. Jamás ninguno fue capaz de sentir su presencia ni descubrir cómo había estado envenenando el corazón de su Princesa. Sintiéndose culpable bajó el rostro mientras sus puños se apretaban cada vez con más fuerza. De pronto, un vago recuerdo lo asaltó: _la última sonrisa que había contemplado en la rubia; la más bella, pura y radiante sonrisa que ella había despedido… Sonrisa que descubrió la mañana del mismo día en que ambos hermanos se enfrentaron; la había visto, en el Colegio, ella estaba tan radiantemente feliz que él no había sido capaz de hablarle porque sabía que la razón de su alegría sólo podía deberse a su reconciliación con Darien._

Negando con el rostro a la vez que exclamaba –"¡Pero ella fue feliz! ¡Ella brilló hasta el último día! Puedes glorificarte todo lo que quieras, pero ella siguió brillando"- recalcó él, quizá tratando de obtener la mayor información posible.

La vana sonrisa de Serenity desapareció y entrecerró los ojos con cierta aberración. Seiya sonrió satisfecho con el resultado. Ella relató frunciendo el labio con aversión:

-"Sí, algo sucedió y estuvo a punto de terminar con mis planes. El amor de esta niña, y su asquerosa fe, por poco frustra todo por lo que espere. Ella perdonó ciegamente a pesar que el dolor aún estaba presente. Perdonó a Endimión y creyó en él; entonces el Cristal de Plata brilló envolviéndola, alejándola de mí. Debo admitir que el amor de ambos fue tan grande que sin saberlo, se rebelaron ante mí…"- a pesar del resentimiento en cada palabra, Seiya contempló la soberbia y suficiencia en el bello pero frio rostro. Ella rió con arrogancia –"Pero para ese entonces mi poder estaba recuperándose, la oscuridad en el corazón de la Princesa de la Luna me había alimentado lo suficiente como para poder exteriorizarme. No podía tomar riesgos, así que no me detuve a jugar sólo con los recuerdos de Serenity, sino que lo hice también con los de Endimión y Pan"- rió burlonamente, confesando satisfecha su logro –"Finalmente alcance mi propósito: ¡Pan acabó con Endimión y el herido corazón de esta niña fue fácil de mutilar! Me lo entregó, me lo entregó de la forma más sencilla"-

-"¡Eres un ser despreciable que se aprovechó de su dolor!"- exclamó el pelinegro indignado y llenó de ira. Su furia se transformó en odio puro escuchando cada palabra envenenada que ella soltaba. Conocer la crueldad con la que se había aprovechado de la rubia, y la manera en que oscureció su alma y corazón lo llenaban de un irreconocible sentimiento de rencor. Caos la había hecho sufrir demasiado para lograr su cometido. Tormentosamente todavía recordaba la tristeza en los azules ojos que imploraban un alivio… Ahora lo entendía, ahora dolorosamente entendía el amargo sufrimiento que la rubia cargó todo ese tiempo y como la muerte de su Príncipe finalmente terminó con toda defensa contra Caos.

Seiya sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de dolor en cualquier momento. Toda la impotencia contenida pulsaba en su interior. Sus puños templaban de rabia y sus ojos ardían de martirio al resonar una y otra vez en sus oídos el amargo y doloroso llanto de la rubia. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo no haberla protegido ni haber reconocido la suplica en los azules ojos. Podía sentir la ira de su poder recorrer sus venas mientras frente a él observaba el regocijante y arrogante rostro de Serenity.

Ahora, la soberbia rubia, de pie y dando la espalda al enorme ventanal que daba hacia la oscura ciudad de Tokio, reía con regocijo ante la atormentada presencia del pelinegro sin que ni una sombra de temor o preocupación cruzara sus pupilas. Grácilmente sus dedos acariciaban sus frívolos labios mientras sus ojos parecían brillar de vano orgullo.

Atormentado, bajando la vista Seiya ocultó la mirada posándola en el suelo, quizá intentando aminorar su culpa, sin éxito. Se sentía tan estúpido, condenadamente estúpido por no haber sido capaz de ver más allá del dolor de la chica y haber previsto la cruel forma en que la maldad pura la había envuelto. Él mismo había sido manipulado con facilidad, tanto que había estado dispuesto a tomar la vida del último Guardián de la Tierra. Había sido hechizante, hipnotizante de tal forma que nunca se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias con tal de satisfacer la petición de la rubia. Ahora se daba cuenta, que cayendo en la misma trampa, las Guardianas de la Luna cruelmente se habían visto vencer por su propia Princesa.

El afectado pelinegro apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener la dolorosa furia, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos palidecieron, abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando un terrible resentimiento. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza golpeando en su interior, y a pesar de todo el odio contenido sus manos temblaban por la impotencia de saber que todo estaba perdido. Había perdido a 'Bombón' y con ello la única luz que era capaz de vencer un enemigo como 'Caos'. Ella ya no estaba, la bella rubia que aprendió a amar ya no estaba. Esta vez ya no había Luz de la Esperanza, nada que hacer, nada porque luchar. Ahora… ahora se encontró con que lo único que lo embargaba era odio, mucho odio hacia aquel que por segunda vez le quitaba todo y que se ocultaba bajó un inocente rostro.

Con un cruel y absoluto hueco oprimiendo en su pecho, pesadamente Seiya se puso de pie. A pesar de la convicción de sus movimientos, evitó a toda costa levantar la vista y ver a la rubia mientras sus ojos mostraban una incontenible pena e impotencia, pero sobre todo una infinita tristeza. Sabía que esa ya no era Serena, no era su 'Bombón', frente a él sólo podía sentir la presencia de maldad que regocijante y soberbia se jactaba de todo el daño cometido. Encolerizado, aún con la vista fija en el suelo, exclamó:

-"Pagaras. ¡Pagaras por haberla lastimado!"- repitió con la voz desgarrándosele pero sin atreverse a verla.

Divertida ante su contrincante, Serenity sonrió de medio lado. Seiya no esperó a que ella respondiera. Todavía sin verla, con un rápido movimiento levantó ambos brazos con soberbia, y reuniendo un impresionante poder que destelló reflejándose en todo el salón, con velocidad lo lanzó hacia una arrogante Serenity quien, con un sencillo movimiento de manos, bloqueó el ataque desapareciéndolo tras un sonido hueco pero temible, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Contrario a lo que la rubia esperaba, Seiya no se inmutó por la falla, e impresionantemente rápido repitió el ataque una, dos, tres veces más sin detenerse.

Riendo de forma melodiosa y rebosante de suficiencia, la bella joven bloqueó cada uno de los ataques que de forma magnífica y cegadora iluminaban todo el lugar. Seiya no la veía, pero siguió atacando una y otra vez con extrema furia.

Entonces, entre ataque y ataque, justo cuando Serenity comenzaba a hartarse del absurdo 'juego', de entre la cegadora cortina de luz que se había formado la amenazadora silueta del pelinegro se dejó ver, llegando justo al lado de la sorprendida rubia quien de pronto se encontró con los brazos aprisionados entre las varoniles y furiosas manos de su enemigo.

Serenity frunció el ceño frenética de furia ante el toque de su adversario, quien con convicción apretó el agarre de ambos brazos para evitar que ella se soltara. Encolerizada, la rubia objetó con fiereza y enfatizando con saña:

-"¿En verdad crees que puedes detenerme? ¿Qué tus absurdos poderes podrán acabar conmigo?"-

Sintiendo el automático rechazo que el poder de la rubia comenzó a despedir, las masculinas manos hicieron caso omiso a evidentes quemaduras que el sólo toque con la piel de ella provocaba. Amenazadoramente, Seiya apretó más el agarre, y todavía sin verla pero acercando su rostro, sonrió amargamente a la vez que respondía:

-"No"- modulando su rasposa y hostil voz, el pelinegro añadió con evidente odio –"No puedo vencerte, pero puedo tratar de hacerte el mayor daño posible"-

La sonrisa de la rubia se esfumó de golpe, entonces, del firme agarre del Guerrero un poderoso y tétrico brillo nació de sus manos envolviéndolos a ambos en un etéreo resplandor; brillo que tan sólo empezar pareció quemar la femenina piel provocando un terrible daño a la joven que, conteniendo el grito de dolor, inevitablemente contorsionó el rostro al recibir lo que parecían ser terribles descargas de energía.

Seiya comenzó a descargar su poder de entre sus dedos, dañando los femeninos brazos; Entonces, con cada arremetida, sintiendo los dolorosos estremecimientos de su prisionera, sus azules y varoniles ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas recordando todo lo sucedido y culpándose segundo a segundo por no haber sido capaz de ver la oscuridad que se había alojado en el interior de 'Bombón'…

_Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en el aeropuerto, y como misteriosamente ella había llamado su atención con su singular brillo; recordó esa ocasión en el parque la primera vez que la molestó, la graciosa expresión en el infantil rostro y la divertida forma en que ella arrugaba la nariz al enojarse; la ocasión en que el atardecer enmarcó su bello rostro y él comenzó a comprender todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, no pudiendo entonces evitar preguntarle por primera vez si tenía novio; recordó su risa, su alegría… la extraordinaria forma en que su rostro se iluminaba y la maravillosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios cuando era feliz… Recordó su tristeza y desesperación esa ocasión en la azotea del colegio; El llanto que días antes había desahogado con él. Ese llanto que rompía su alma y su fortaleza… La recordó a ella, sólo a ella…_

Entonces, con las pupilas nubladas y cegadas por el fantástico resplandor de su propio poder, en un instante que le pareció una eternidad, posó finalmente su atormentada mirada sobre la de ella…

(Dom-dom…)

Irremediablemente, sin ninguna palabra, frente a él no fue capaz de ver nada más que el rostro de su amor sufriendo… el rostro de 'Bombón' que suplicándole con sus azules y dolidos ojos le estaba pidiendo se detuviera, mostrándole con sus cristalizadas pupilas que la estaba lastimando ¡que se detuviera!... Entonces, haciéndolo reaccionar, un lastimoso y ahogado lamento de dolor retumbó en todo el lugar.

-"_Ahahhh…_"-

-" 'Bombón'…"- susurró con inaudita y aturdida esperanza antes de interrumpirse a sí mismo, soltándola.

El rostro de la lastimada joven se mantuvo abajo, oculto entre las sombras que la extinguible luz había dejado. De pronto y sin esperarlo, la callada rubia levantó la vista y una tétrica sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Antes de que Seiya pudiera reaccionar, Serenity levantó un brazo y con extrema fuerza lanzó un poderoso ataque justo al pecho del pelinegro que salió despedido varios metros atrás hasta chocar contra una de los enormes pilares de la Torre.

Riendo entre dientes y con sus dedos acariciando sus labios, Serenity se jactó del error de su agresor –"Eres débil Guerrero. Crees poder, pero no eres capaz de verme sin verla a ella... No puedes lastimar este cuerpo"- riendo con astucia, la rubia añadió tétricamente mientras avanzaba con paso lento hacia él–"Es tan sencillo engañarte, engañarlos a todos"-

Ahogando un amargo quejido de dolor, gravemente herido Seiya apenas pudo sostenerse lo suficiente para recargarse en el pilar que lo había detenido. Sujetando su torso, apretó los labios para contener un lamento por el agudo dolor en sus costillas, mientras que un conocido sabor metálico invadió su boca. El dolor era penetrante, insoportable de tal forma que le dificultaba respirar; sus rodillas y manos temblaron y con sumo esfuerzo podía mantenerse en pie. Se sentía tonto, inútil, había caído en la trampa pero, por un instante habría jurado que era su misma 'Bombón'…

Serenity se acercó con soberbia y elegancia, su expresión era de absoluta superioridad. Confundido, abatido, Seiya pidió casi suplicante y entrecortadamente:

-"E-entonces, acaba conmigo ya…"-

Riendo suave y sombríamente, Serenity se detuvo justo frente a él sentenciando con frialdad:

-"Lo hare, más no tengo prisa por ello"- rió con burla.

Abatido, Seiya bajó el rostro sin atreverse a verla nuevamente. Cerrando los puños con impotencia contenida, apretó los parpados reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su debilidad. No tenía el poder, pero tampoco la fortaleza para enfrentarse a la imagen de aquella a la que tanto amaba. No tenía nada, absolutamente nada porque luchar.

Llevándose una mano a uno de sus costados, reprimió un agudo quejido de dolor. Podía sentir el daño interno y la sangre resbalar por sus labios. Su respiración era lenta, entrecortada. Estaba malherido y macabramente sabía no soportaría un segundo ataque. Moriría, sabía que moriría. Un leve movimiento de ella bastó para saber que recibiría el mortal ataque, y ni siquiera se sentía capaz de verla de nuevo…

Serenity sonreía con placer disfrutando la desconsolada forma en que el Guerrero a sus pies se había rendido. Perversamente sus labios se delinearon en una maligna sonrisa a la vez que, totalmente confiada, levantaba el brazo para dar el último y mortal golpe al herido pelinegro…

Divertida y jactanciosa, estaba por moverse cuando, de pronto e inesperadamente, el resignado y entristecido joven levantó la mirada posando fijamente sus derrotados ojos sobre los de ella… Confundida, Serenity lo contempló tratando de descifrar la suave mirada que él le estaba dedicando.

Examinando a la mujer frente a él, el resignado Guerrero no fue capaz de verla con ningún otro sentimiento más que con el único que sabía regalarle a ella: él sólo podía verla con amor, con absoluto cariño e incondicional confianza… Porque muy a pesar de la fría expresión de la femenina mirada, y sobre todo, de saber ya la verdad, Seiya no era capaz de ver a un enemigo… sólo a 'Bombón'… sólo a ella.

Contemplándola, irremediablemente el masculino rostro se suavizó y sus azules y penetrantes ojos brillaron con la inaudita esperanza que un par de años atrás esa peculiar rubia le había enseñado a nunca perder. Viéndola a ella, sólo a ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos, él le sonrió con extrema dulzura susurrándole:

-"Puedo verte… puedo verte a los ojos y morir sin pesar, porque para mí, para mí nunca dejaras de ser mi querida 'Bombón'…"-

Hastiada, Serenity frunció el ceño con dureza no soportando la calidez con que se veía reflejada en los azules ojos. Con la furia enmarcando su bello rostro y sin esperar a más, casi como si sucediera en cámara lenta, la rubia comenzó a bajar su amenazador brazo dirigiendo un poderoso ataque que brilló en su mano, hacia el resignado rostro del pelinegro…

Entonces…

(Dom-dom...)

Justo estaba por lograr su cruel cometido cuando, de pronto y sin explicación alguna, con claridad pudo sentir que algo azotó su interior y de la nada la frenó congelando sus movimientos. Un inesperado nudo se formó en su pecho dificultándole respirar, su rostro palideció, su maligna mirada se volvió inexpresiva y sus labios temblaron en un vano intento de incredulidad…

Seiya, todavía de rodillas y sin haber dejado de ver a la rubia en ningún momento, tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y reconocer justo frente a sus ojos la delgada y blanca mano de Serenity, que amenazantemente se había detenido en seco.

Tratando de regular su respiración, el desconcertado joven volvió la mirada hacia el pálido rostro. Con una opresión azotándole el alma, Seiya fue testigo de una desconsoladora escena: Junto a él y con la mano todavía extendida frente a su cara, Serenity se encontraba con la vista fija hacia ningún lado, viendo sin ver y con los labios y manos temblándole con furor. Con sorpresa, el pelinegro contempló como poco a poco los delicados ojos de la rubia se cristalizaban…

Con cualquier palabra ahogándosele en la garganta, el joven Guerrero sintió un distinguible hueco en el pecho, un doloroso y apremiante hueco que segundo tras segundo se extendió por todo su cuerpo congelando cualquier movimiento –"Bombón…"- susurró anhelante.

De pronto y tomándolo por sorpresa, una desconsolada y temblorosa palabra escapó de los delicados labios:

-"N-no…"- exaltó con la voz quebrándosele. La aturdida jovencita, con un suelto movimiento y pareciendo que desfallecería en cualquier momento, se llevó bruscamente la mano al pecho, presionándolo con fuerza…

Confundido, Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par con extrema angustia al contemplar finalmente lo que ahora eran las pupilas apagadas de la rubia: no había ni dulzura ni cariño en ellas, pero tampoco el rencor ni superioridad de momentos antes; estaban fijas en ningún punto, cristalizadas en su totalidad. El herido pelinegro tragó en seco sintiendo angustiosamente que algo apretaba con saña en su interior al notar, con horror, que los femeninos y ansiados ojos carecían de luz… de vida. Entonces, sintiendo que su corazón lanzaba un rugido de dolor, contempló en cámara lenta como el frágil cuerpo de ella comenzó a caer, desfallecida…

-"¡No!"- exclamó él, moviéndose más rápido de lo que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitiría. Logrando apenas su cometido, fue capaz de deslizarse lo suficiente para tomarla en brazos y, quedando ambos de rodillas, retenerla contra su pecho. El peso completo de la débil Princesa golpeó duramente las ya lastimadas costillas de él, quien hizo caso omiso al punzante dolor en ellas; su preocupación por la que momentos antes estaba por matarlo era mayor a cualquier otra cosa.

-"¿Bombón?"- llamó cerca del pálido rostro. Apenas rozando la suave piel, Seiya sintió con un terrible escalofrió la frialdad que emanaba –"¡Bombón!" repitió con urgencia al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Entonces Serenity reaccionó con su cuerpo exigiéndole aliento con apuro, respirando con una abrumadora ansia y lanzando con ello un ahogado grito de innegable desesperación; todo a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par con el terror reflejado en las asustadas pupilas, mientras que con agitación aferraba sus desesperadas manos en el torso del sorprendido pelinegro.

-"¡Bombón!"- exhaló con alivio sujetándola tan fuertemente como ella a él, y sintiendo por primera vez que quizá acababa de entrar en un inconcebible pero esperanzado sueño. La aturdida joven, respirando con dificultad pareció temblar ante el contacto, entonces, ella soltó en un ahogado sollozo una sola palabra:

-"Seiya…"- susurró de tal forma que por un instante tensó al aludido. Su voz… su voz era la de ella; triste, apagada, pero era la misma voz que sólo podía pertenecer a su querida 'Bombón', esa voz que ni él mismo había notado como ausente hasta hace poco.

Con suavidad, el incrédulo pelinegro se movió lo suficiente para poder contemplar por fin el bello y pálido rostro.

-"¿Seiya…?"- repitió con enloquecida voz. Ahora, viéndola ahí, frente a él, el joven Guerrero pudo descubrir el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de la rubia: sus azules pupilas, totalmente cristalizadas, de nuevo reflejaban vida pero parecían querer salir de sus orbitas por el horror contenido; su rostro, lívido, inevitablemente comenzaba a marcar el sonrojo del llanto que estaba conteniendo; y sus labios, sus labios temblaban con tal frenesí que rápidamente comenzó a contagiar el cuerpo completo.

-"Aquí estoy"- declaró él con extrema preocupación olvidándose por completo de sus propias heridas. Sabía que esta vez era su 'Bombón' pero ¿Caos había desaparecido? La esperanza comenzó a surgir más y más mareando sus pensamientos, sin embargo, verla… verla en ese estado era desconsolador, tan terriblemente abrumador que lastimaba. Ella estaba fuera de sí, sollozando desesperada y con la mirada desorbitada de miedo puro. Temblaba tanto que parecía que su frágil cuerpo se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-"¡Seiya!"- repitió con incontenible y lastimoso alivio, parecía que acababa de cerciorarse de su presencia –"Ahhag…"- gimió con la voz quebrada y gruesas lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus afligidos ojos. Entonces y tomándolo desprevenido, ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, con la garganta cerrada repitiendo entrecortadamente y con marcado dolor suplicantes palabras que también lastimaron el masculino corazón:

-"… L-lo lamento"- lloriqueó con la voz desgarrada –"… lo s-siento… No quise… Perdóname… ¡Perdónenme!"- exaltó temblando con mucha más fuerza.

Seiya, sintiéndose en la burbuja de un aliviado sueño, no fue capaz más que de abrazarla tratando de contenerla a la vez que susurraba con suavidad:

-"No, no es culpa tuya. Nada es culpa tuya. Tu nunca quisiste esto… pronto terminara…"- añadió con un matiz de alivio.

-"¡No!"- Interrumpió aferrándose al fornido cuello sollozando con un claro terror –"¡N-no puedo! ¡No termina! Es culpa mía…"- clamó con un punzante dolor que la traspasó en su interior.

Seiya, comenzando a sentir que algo todavía no estaba bien y que la aliviadora burbuja que le hacía ver todo como un sueño se rompería en mil pedazos, trató de controlar el agudo dolor que golpeaba en su pecho. Desconcertado ante las palabras de la rubia exclamó con recelo:

-"¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Conmigo!"- afirmó con una punzada de preocupación.

-"¡No!"- soltó con evidente esfuerzo en su voz que ya le temblaba y se entrecortaba como si estuviese soportando un gran peso a cuestas –"Estoy a-aquí por ti… Sólo tú puedes ayudarme…"- suplicó tan ansiadamente que estremeció al ojiazul. Seiya sintió que un miedo más grande se instaló en su corazón, un miedo que ahora sabia nunca había sentido… un terrible y desconocido miedo que lo embargó por completo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Entonces el frágil cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar ferozmente entre los brazos del ojiazul con los estremecimientos aumentando segundo a segundo. La afectada rubia se removió irguiendo la espalda, como si algo la estuviese atravesando por detrás con inimaginable saña; se llevó ambas manos al pecho intentando quizá aminorar el dolor, pero enseguida sus manos buscaron su rubia cabeza estrujándola con una mezcla de locura y pánico. Parecía estar esforzándose en demasía, sus labios tiritaban tanto como ella y un evidente sudor comenzó a mezclarse con su llanto.

Con el tono de su voz sintiéndose apurada y con el llanto ahogándola logró articular -"Ayúdame… Seiya…"- imploró con marcado dolor e infinita tristeza. Aturdido, se separó lo suficiente para ver el ya empapado rostro: las lágrimas habían bañado la blanca faz y la presión de la sangre bajo la piel provocada por el llanto, se marcaba en las sonrojadas mejillas. Sintió un siniestro escalofrió atravesar su espalda e instintivamente abrazó con fuerza a la agitada rubia escondiendo el rostro en el femenino cuello. Entonces, con el corazón desbocado de miedo, sintió el cálido aliento de ella rozarlo cuando suplicó a su oído, con la voz quebrada, una palabra que resonó lastimosamente:

–"…Mátame…"- exigió en una dolorosa suplica.

Estupefacto, con el alma cayéndosele al suelo, Seiya sintió como el aturdidor miedo lo invadía y sus movimientos se congelaban. Cerrando los ojos, Serenity endureció la quijada a la vez que con terror desorbitaba las pupilas, añadiendo –"No ha terminado… ¡No podre contenerlo por mucho más tiempo!"- reveló con aflicción.

-"N-no…"- murmuró incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. Seiya sólo fue capaz de repetir en su mente una y otra vez el ruego de la rubia _'…Mátame…_' –"¡No!"- negó gritando más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Apretando la mandíbula, Serenity añadió con premura y con esfuerzo contenido mientras el irrefrenable llanto la traicionaba:

–"¡Hazlo! ¡N-no podre más! ¡No puedo contenerlo más!"- reclamó con las lágrimas bañando su rostro a la vez que el marcado temblor la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Negando automáticamente con el rostro, Seiya la observó perplejo. La delicada tez frente a sus ojos estaba crispada de sufrimiento, el llanto se había transformado en una mezcla de dolor y terror puro.

Ante el silencio de su estupefacta mirada, Serenity exclamó temblando furiosamente y su voz se notó cada vez más frágil –"E-estoy muy débil, p-podrás hacerlo… L-lo estoy con-conteniendo… no podré por mu-mucho tiem-po…"- suplicó.

Intentando controlarse pero temblando de impotencia al comprender las palabras de ella, Seiya negaba con el rostro sin detenerse, mientras sus azules ojos vibraban de pavor observándola directamente. Ella lo estaba viendo con una mezcla de tristeza, determinación y… pánico; los azules y suplicantes ojos parecían ahogarse en llanto; sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía vislumbrar con claridad el sumo esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero… no podía... Ella no podía estarle pidiendo eso… no ahora que por un breve instante su propia alma había resplandecido de inaudita esperanza al escuchar de nuevo su voz…

-"Por favor…"- repitió en un hilo de voz sin romper el contacto de sus ojos.

Con todavía ese doloroso hueco en el pecho, él sintió sus propios labios temblar y, sin despegar la vista de la de ella, la abrazó con fuerza reteniéndola a su lado como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-"Mátame… antes que yo te asesine a ti"- sentenció lúgubre, su voz quebrada por el ruego y pánico mezclado-"Por… favor"- suplicó ella con lastimoso sufrimiento. Las lágrimas volvían a formarse en sus ya enrojecidos ojos y su voz comenzó a sonar más y más forzada cada vez –"P-por favor… Seiya… Quiero q-que termine… n-no permitas q-que vuelva dominarme…"- imploró sin poder ocultar el terrible miedo.

-"Debe haber otra forma…"- soltó sobre su hombro apenas audiblemente.

-"No…"- reveló rompiendo a llorar, con la voz rota. Seiya sintió el terror congelar sus movimientos, escuchándola –"N-no estoy aquí Seiya… N-no lo estoy…"- nuevamente la desesperación volvió a embargarla y declaró apresuradamente con la voz temblándole y desgarrándosele a pesar de que susurraba –"S-soy un f-fantasma, Seiya… u-un mero recuerdo q-que sigue aquí y que ya n-no desea seguir sufriendo… E-estoy en penumbras. Oscuridad. Ni siquiera soy capaz d-de verte…"- declaró con horror.

El pelinegro llevó su mirada de forma automática al lastimoso rostro de la rubia y, contemplándola más detenidamente, cayó en cuenta que los azules ojos de ella no lo veían, parecían tantear y tratar de ubicarse, pero no lo veían, como si estuviesen a oscuras; estaban tan llenos de tristeza, de dolor.

Ella no pareció reparar en los movimientos de él y continuó casi en un asustado murmullo–"N-no puedo ver n-nada más allá que m-mi prisión, y, lo único que me ha guiado hasta aquí eres tú"- reveló tan dulce y ansiadamente que por un instante su temblor desapareció –"Pude s-sentir el calor d-de tu luz, tan f-fuerte que parecía verte… T-tu calidez me ha atraído intentando aliviar el d-dolor que me atraviesa…"-

Con la boca seca, él escuchó cada palabra y sintió con claridad que cada una de ellas atravesaba dolorosa y violentamente su corazón al constatar todo el sufrimiento reflejado en ella.

-"E-estoy muriendo Seiya"- declaró con la voz apagándosele –"M-mi cuerpo es lo único que me m-mantiene aquí… pero ya no quiero"- soltó hundida en llanto, su voz fue apagándose hasta ser apenas un desesperado murmullo –"N-no quiero verlos morir…"-

Ferozmente su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse con tal fuerza que el dolor fue evidente en la lastimosa mirada, ella no pudo evitar esta vez que el sufrimiento contrajera sus bellas facciones –"Sólo t-tú puedes a-ayudarme… M-mi… mi cuerpo es s-su Templo… Destrúyelo"- suplicó con urgencia y agitación.

A sabiendas que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos, Seiya continuó observándola, quizá intentando grabarse o repasar cada detalle de su rostro. No podía apartar la mirada de la de ella. Viéndola como siempre, tratando que nada más atravesara su mente ni profanara sus oídos… sólo la veía a ella, intentando no reparar en el dolor que transfiguraba las bellas facciones. No quería, no deseaba dejar de verla… no… NO… Contemplándola, dulces y atormentadas palabras inundaron su memoria manteniendo como marco el femenino rostro que lo veía con súplica a escasos centímetros; palabras que golpearon su pecho y desgarraron con toda intención cualquier ápice de conciencia: Una confesión… una promesa que él mismo le había hecho: '_Permíteme quedarme a tu lado…déjame estar contigo, acompañarte, cuidarte y protegerte; nada me haría más feliz que ver tu sonrisa, y ser testigo de tu felicidad…_'

Ahora crudamente se daba cuenta que había fallado ¡había fallado! Fuertes palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más sin ser capaz de dejar de verla… Palabras que lo golpearon con saña: '_Porque amarte también significa dejarte ir… y rogar con toda el alma que jamás conozcas este dolor…_'

De un momento a otro Seiya cayó en cuenta que sus ojos lo habían traicionado y que ahora no sólo ardían tratando de contenerse, sino que, sin notarlo, derrotadas lágrimas escapaban empapando su rostro. No podía… ¡Insoportablemente él no era tan fuerte! ¡No concebía un mundo sin ella! Luz o oscuridad, ningún mundo valdría la pena si ella no estaba, y no si él la arrebataba ¡No era capaz! ¡Era egoísta! ¡Tremendamente egoísta! Y no podía… no…

-"¡NO!"- exclamó con la voz desgarrada sintiendo que un descontrolado sentimiento de impotencia lo invadía y su rostro crispado de un contenido dolor ¡No lo haría! ¡No tenía sentido! Jamás la lastimaría… –"¡NO!"- repitió con furia a la vez que, pasando inadvertido por él, en el agotado rostro de Serenity una gruesa y ultima lágrima resbalaba por su pálida mejilla.

El llanto de la rubia invadió todo el enorme salón, un desconsolador llanto que por un momento pareció una tenue tonada capaz de romper el alma de cualquiera. Llanto que cesó tan fácil como llegó. Entre incontenibles estremecimientos el llanto se transformó en ahogados sollozos y escalofriantes lamentaciones a la vez que un torrencial despliegue de energía los rodeaba.

-"Ahhh… aghh… Seiya, perdóname"- se quebró ella con la voz apagándosele –"no soy tan fuerte… ya no…"- alcanzó a sollozar con indiscutible dolor marcado en cada palabra. Entonces, un agudo y despavorido quejido inundó el lugar y Serenity, estupefacta, se tensó sombríamente en los brazos del pelinegro, inclinando el rostro y ocultando su expresión entre la sombras. La corriente de energía se calmó.

(…)

-"Seiya…"- susurró tan vacíamente que provocó que un helado escalofrió bajara por la espalda del pelinegro quien, a pesar de ello no la soltó, y sonriendo con resignación, la abrazó con extremo e innegable cariño a la espera de su pronto final. Cerrando los ojos, inconscientemente hundió el rostro en el femenino y frio cuello a la vez que susurraba:

-"Ya te he perdonado, no te culpes… Sé que podrás hacerlo, eres la estrella más brillante que existe. Tu luz es más grande que tu dolor, y te amo por ello…"- confesó firmemente sin un atisbo de miedo a pesar que, ya esperadamente, en medio de ambos un soberbio y frio brillo dorado nació resplandeciendo en todo el lugar.

Seiya sonrió por última vez, sincero, triste, pero bien consigo mismo. No se arrepentía de su decisión, jamás lo haría. Entonces, el brillo dorado fatalmente traspasó el masculino cuerpo y con un golpe seco éste cayó al suelo. Tirado, comenzando a ser polvo de estrellas, mantuvo su cálida sonrisa, convencido, muy dentro de su ser, que la Luz de su Esperanza todavía existía.

Serenity contempló su obra. De pie junto a él, la rubia respiraba entrecortadamente como si por minutos hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo y estuviera agotada. El femenino rostro no mostró tristeza ni soberbia, nada en absoluto, tan sólo se limitó a observar como segundo a segundo su víctima se desvanecía en el aire sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos con un inaudito cariño.

Entonces, y sin poder controlarlo, la fría expresión de la rubia cambió y su rostro por un extinguible segundo, pareció reaccionar ante la mortal escena junto a ella. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron de pena... Pero, el instante terminó y como si quisiese contenerse, la rubia apretó los labios y endureció la mirada a la vez que cerraba ambos puños y daba la espalda al moribundo pelinegro.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, la exhausta joven trató de regular su respiración a la vez que su fría mirada se crispaba de incontenible furia. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, la rubia susurró para sí misma con marcado resentimiento:

-"Tonta niña. Te subestime, pero pronto serás completamente mía… Sorprendentemente casi arruinas todo… Casi."- y remarcando la última palabra con claro orgullo una vana sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

Estaba por comenzar a alejarse cuando, de pronto y tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, a su espalda un violento grito inundó el enorme salón y paralizó sus movimientos.

-"¡No!"- se escuchó haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

Agudizando sus sentidos, Serenity no tardó en reconocer a la portadora de la angustiada voz.

En la entrada a la enorme Torre de Cristal, de pie pero con un incontenible miedo recorriéndola, una herida joven de cabellos azabaches comenzó a negar con el rostro tratando de autoconvencerse que todo era un error, una pesadilla. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrorizados, Sailor Mars alcanzó a ser testigo del último suspiro de Seiya Kou…

* * *

Espero hayan disuelto varias dudas con esta primera parte, y si no, aquí sigue la segunda…

Xfis, no olviden comentar sobre esta primera parte^^Así que a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	21. Culpas II

(Capítulo editado)

* * *

Varios minutos antes, fuera del enorme Palacio de Cristal.

Un poco agitada, Sailor Saturn esquivaba una vez más el poderoso ataque de su enemigo.

Era bueno, sí, pero ella era mejor. Ambos contrincantes habían estado enfrentándose desde la inexplicable retirada de Seiya Kou.

El joven Príncipe, muy a pesar de la arrogancia de Saturn, era un digno rival en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; no le sorprendía, no esperaba menos del ahora Guardián de la Tierra; sin embargo, en una ofensiva de poderes ella llevaba la delantera.

El escenario frente al Palacio era devastador, nada quedaba de lo que esa parte de la ciudad había sido. El poder de Saturn era tremendo, y a pesar de no utilizarlo por completo el daño era insólito.

Observando a la ágil Guerrera evadir el último ataque, Pan tuvo extremo cuidado en no bajar la guardia. A pesar de su juventud la Sailor del Silencio era formidable… temible en exceso. Con la firme postura de ataque y comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, Pan paseó la mirada por los alrededores en busca de la veloz jovencita, la cual en cualquier momento sabía lo atacaría. Tratando de no perder la paciencia y con ello la concentración, el apuesto pelinegro intentaba encontrar la forma más rápida para poder burlar a Saturn y llegar hasta Serenity… Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y cada vez menos posibilidades, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que la intervención de aquel Guerrero que también amaba a la rubia era fundamental. Debía apresurarse y llegar hasta ellos lo más pronto posible pero, cansadamente la bella y astuta chica de intensos ojos violetas no le permitía ninguna posibilidad.

Comenzando a agotarse, con espada en ristre enfocó su vista entre la gruesa cortina de polvo y escombro que se había formado tras el último ataque. Entonces, de un momento a otro, localizando su objetivo, apretó el agarre de su soberbia espada y con asombrosa determinación se lanzó al ataque hacia un punto de la espesa niebla…

Tras un atronador golpe metálico, la cortina de polvo se disipó como si la espada misma hubiera cortado el aire, apareciendo tras ella la delicada imagen de la pelinegra bloqueándolo con su soberbia alabarda.

Ambos contrincantes, alabarda vs espada, vigilando y manteniendo sus posturas impusieron todo su ímpetu para evitar retroceder aunque fuese una milésima. Fuerza vs voluntad, presionando uno contra el otro, prontamente sus brazos comenzaron a vibrar por la contención de uno y otro. Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, las miradas de ambos expresando claras emociones: verde admirando violeta, violeta fulminando a verde. La adrenalina recorría cada una de sus palpitaciones nerviosas a la vez que fuerza contenida trataba de empujar a quien resultara más débil…

La joven sabía que su fuerza física no sería suficiente. Saturn delineó una suave pero arrogante sonrisa y entonces Pan pudo anticipar el brote de energía que, de no haber evitado, lo hubiese herido mortalmente.

-"¡Tumba del Silencio!"-

Reaccionando con rapidez, el ojiverde se alejó de un salto antes de ser tocado por el poder de la chica, la cual, moviéndose con agilidad se abalanzó contra él blandiendo ferozmente su alabarda.

Un nuevo choque metálico cortó el viento haciendo retroceder un par de pasos al pelinegro. Esgrimiendo su poderosa espada Pan contuvo uno, dos, tres feroces golpes antes de esquivar con extrema velocidad un cuarto ataque y abalanzarse con decisión contra ella, siendo bloqueado en el último momento. Nuevamente uno contra otro, rostro vs rostro, ninguno pudo evitar sonreír con evidente arrogancia. Definitivamente la batalla no parecía perder equilibrio.

Un tanto consternado, por un momento Pan se pregunto qué era lo que estaba deteniendo a la pelinegra. La legendaria Sailor Saturn de la que había escuchado no se tentaría el corazón para acabarlo sin darle ninguna oportunidad ¿Qué había cambiado?... La única explicación lógica era que quizá la precavida joven esperaba acabar con su vida tratando de dañar lo menos posible el 'Cristal Dorado' que él protegía y que Serenity deseaba.

Con los brazos de ambos bien sujetos en sus respectivas armas, fue Pan quien primero comenzó a mostrar signos de marcado cansancio y esto arrancó una sonrisa de suficiencia en el femenino rostro.

-"He de admitir Príncipe, que has resultado ser un digno oponente"- murmuró con su rostro muy cerca de él –"pero ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto"-

Pan la observó inexpresivamente, de pronto una idea atravesó sus ojos: _distracción_.

–"¿Por qué haces esto, Saturn? Has dicho antes que estas aquí para protegerla… hasta de ella misma ¿Por qué no cumples con tu obligación?"-

La sonrisa en el blanco rostro no se esfumó y, bajo un ágil movimiento de la soberbia alabarda, Saturn golpeó fuertemente la espada dirigiendo con determinación y grácil velocidad la delgada hoz al cuello del ojiverde, quien apenas y pudo esquivar el corte a casi un centímetro de su piel.

Uno y otro, de un sólo salto se separaron lo suficiente. La respiración de ambos era agitada, pero una delgada línea de sudor marcaba la frente del chico. La pelinegra contestó como si nada:

-"Mi misión ahora eres tú, Príncipe"-

-"¿Acaso no puedes sentirlo, Saturn?"- Cuestionó incrédulo –"Tu misión es protegerla pero no has sido capaz de ver la forma en que es utilizada"- pausando un segundo contempló la inalterable mirada de la chica –"¡Ella no es más tu Princesa! ¡Abre los ojos Sailor Scout! ¡Ella no es Serenity!"-

Sin seña alguna de creerle, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos con interés. Con tranquilidad su suave voz rompió el silencio ocultando tras ella, un casi incontenible dolor.

-"Claro que no es la misma"- declaró intentando que la voz no se le quebrara. Con resentimiento marcado en sus palabras, añadió –"No es la misma, y eso se debe a ti. El daño que le has causado es enorme. Por primera vez su corazón conoce el odio y es algo entendible. De no ser así, el sufrimiento en su alma la habría matado… Su odio y su venganza es lo único que tiene ahora."- por un momento la intensa mirada violeta ensombreció, pero un instante después volvió a fijar la vista en él, con una línea de sarcasmo cruzando por sus labios –"Eso, joven Príncipe,"- remarcando la última palabra –"quizá sea algo conocido por usted"-

Pan entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños soltó con furia –"No te atrevas a cuestionar mi odio… No sabes lo que es odiar"- afirmó con la voz apagándosele.

-"Sé que te odio, Pan"- alegó marcando con resentimiento cada una de sus palabras –"Por primera vez, y a pesar de ser quien soy, siento esto. Sé que te odio como jamás creí odiar. Así que sí, creo saber lo que sientes"-

-"No tienes… ni una mínima idea de lo que siento, Guerrera."- objetó e inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron más y más, las verdes pupilas temblaron de ira a la vez que ocultaba la mirada entre las sombras, apartando por primera vez la vista de ella.

Ella no se inmutó por lo escuchado, aunque su mirada entristeció a sobremanera al susurrar -"Tus acciones, y tu estúpida venganza acabaron con todo mi mundo…"- con la voz comenzando a temblarle, Saturn señaló con un tenue movimiento de su alabarda hacia la Torre más alta del Palacio de Cristal –"Esa niña, esa estrella con luz propia fue quien me salvó"- exclamó sin poder evitar que la voz comenzara a fallarle –"Fue gracias a ella que una alma marcada como la mía pudo por fin conocer y sentir lo que era el amor ¡lo que era amar y ser amada!. Ella me mostró su luz, su calor. Y cuando nadie más lo hizo, ella confió en mí… Contra todo pronóstico, ella apostó por mí."- afirmó, entonces un ya conocido nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta y una incontenible furia recorrió cada fibra de su ser –"¡La has lastimado como no tienes idea!"- Reclamó –"¡Y a mí! Tu ridícula venganza ha acabado con la vida que ni en sueños anhele…"- su voz se quebró –"Aquellas que inevitablemente me temieron, terminaron aceptándome, acogiéndome en sus corazones… amándome y enseñándome a amar. Por primera vez supe lo que era tener una familia, una familia en la que tuve cabida: mis madres, mis amigas y compañeras… "- un ahogado sollozó escapó de sus labios –"Una existencia que abracé y a la que me aferré… ¡Era una vida! Una vida sin esperar batallas, sin buscar infundir terror ni desesperación con mi presencia; Una vida en la que mis compañeras me veían sin miedo, pero sobre todo con cariño, con amor…"- sus ojos se cristalizaron y un marcado dolor comenzó a palpitar en su interior –"¡No sabes lo que se siente perder lo único bueno que has tenido! ¡Lo único por lo que toda tu existencia tendría sentido! Ahora, lo único que tengo, más allá de mi deber, es proteger a toda costa a mi Princesa… Es la mínima muestra de agradecimiento que puedo darle por permitirme conocer tan corta, pero maravillosa vida"- con la voz temblándole, sus ojos se entrecerraron al concluir con amargura –"Si, **Príncipe**, sé que lo que siento es un abrumador odio. Te odio, odio tu sola existencia. Odio la maldición en que tu destino se ha convertido"-

-"¿Maldición? Si, quizá sea la forma adecuada de definir mi propio destino"- reconoció. Con las facciones inundadas de un infinito dolor, pero sobre todo de evidente culpa, el consternado ojiverde contempló la lastimada expresión de la joven. A pesar de cada acusación, él no podía mirarla de la misma forma que ella lo veía. No sentía odio, aunque el natural miedo que habían fundido en él desde tiempos añejos aún permanecía, él no podía sentir odio hacia esa Sailor Scout. Ver quebrarse a esa linda jovencita, casi una niña, ante el sufrimiento de la pérdida, era desconsolador. Una dolorosa pena inundó el corazón del joven, una infinita pena por ser el causante de tanto daño. Pero, si pudiera volver el tiempo, sabía bien que actuaria de la misma forma, porque su dolor quemaba tanto o más que el de ella, quizá más que el de la propia Serenity.

Con voz suave, sin ningún rasgo de maldad, Pan ocultó la mirada de la de ella tratando de esconder su dolor, confesando:

-"Siento tu pena, Saturn, pero ahora, trata de comprender la mía. Hablas de amor, de una familia, de confianza… Bueno, cierra los ojos un segundo"-

Con el corazón todavía palpitándole fuertemente, algo renuente Saturn lo hizo. Con suave voz, el tranquilo ojiverde continuó –"Ahora imagina a uno de esos seres queridos, el que más amas y respetas, a quien confiarías tu vida con el corazón en la mano; un padre, un hermano, un amigo… alguien que sabes te ama, y a quien amas por ser quien es… ¿Lo tienes?"- su varonil voz fue ahogándose por el punzante sentimiento que crecía a la vez que un claro recuerdo quemaba en su mente:

'_Era otro tiempo, frente a un hermoso lago y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte reflejando toda su luz en la cristalina agua, como un ensueño. Un jovencito de ojos azules observaba un punto indefinido, sentado frente al lago se mantenía sólo y callado. Un poco alejado de ahí, un niño de ojos verdes lo veía con admiración y sonriendo, puesto que estaba feliz de estar aprendiendo tanto de aquel. Su hermano era tan valiente y audaz. Era su mejor amigo. Podía contarle sobre todo y ser correspondido de la misma forma. Ambos confiaban indiscutiblemente en el otro.'_

Cerrando los puños de golpe, Pan trató de alejar esa imagen sin poder evitar que sus ojos ardieran, entonces continuó –"Bien, distingue a ese amado ser, imagínalo a tu lado, viéndote, sonriéndote, provocando en todo tu ser una inaudita felicidad, un eterno agradecimiento a la vida por tenerlo contigo…"-

La joven chica, sin saber por qué, hizo lo que las profundas palabras le decían, a su mente llegaron las claras imágenes de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna: sus amadas madres.

Evitando cerrar los ojos, Pan sintió todo volver con más fuerza. Con los ojos ardiéndole, sus palabras se quebraron por el incontenible y agudo dolor en su pecho –"Ahora… ahora imagina a tu ser más querido apuñalándote a traición ¡arrebatándote la vida que sin dudar hubieras ofrecido por él!"- exclamó con dolorosa furia e infinita pena.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe. Por un aterrador segundo, sólo un instante, en su mente los amados rostros de sus madres se habían endurecido y casi podía jurar que había sentido el mortal y cruel golpe. Jadeando, los ojos de la jovencita mostraron por unos segundos un desesperanzador terror; finalmente la pena contenida desde que todo comenzó la rebasó y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Era cruel, inconcebiblemente cruel siquiera imaginarlas así.

-"¿Te das cuenta de la amargura que me consume?"- cuestionó él con las pupilas y los puños temblándole –"Creí que… creí que el dolor se calmaría si podía vengarme…"- apagándosele la voz, añadió en un murmullo apenas audible –"pero ni siquiera fui capaz…"-

Ofuscada, y por primera vez aterrada por la perspectiva mostrada, la joven Guerrera tragó en seco tratando de alejar tan atroces pensamientos. Entonces, desubicando completamente al chico, con cálidas palabras Saturn susurró:

-"Lo siento…"- fue un murmullo, quebrado, apenas audible.

Levantando la abrumada mirada, Pan clavó la vista en la destrozada jovencita que no pudo evitar ocultar las gruesas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Fue entonces que el joven Príncipe comprendió como la situación había rebasado el ahora corazón puro de la chica. Todo ese tiempo, desde lo sucedido, ella parecía haber contenido su dolor.

-"L-lo siento…"-repitió ella con la voz temblándole –"No facilitas mi misión"- confesó conteniendo un sollozo –"Estoy obligada. No soy lo que fui, mi corazón es humano después de todo, pero mi esencia sigue siendo la de una Guerrera… Y tú has provocado suficiente daño como para permitirte continuar"-

-"Lo sé, jamás pretendí otra reacción. Tú eres Sailor Saturn, la Sailor Scout más temida y al mismo tiempo, la más cercana a Serenity… Lo cual me lleva a la única exigencia que puedo hacer: ¡Deja de verla con amor! Aleja de ti el dolor que ella te transmite ¡obsérvala como la Guerrera que eres, y date cuenta del engaño!"-

Aún con los ojos cristalizados, Saturn frunció el ceño. Entonces, cerca de ahí pudo sentir la presencia de Sailor Mars llegar y entrar al enorme Palacio de Cristal dirigiéndose junto a Serenity.

Pan continuó –"Tu poderoso muro ha desaparecido ¡debes ser capaz de sentir ahora toda la maldad que ella está despidiendo!"-

Con las últimas palabras resonando en su mente, todavía con el nudo en la garganta por el dolor reconocido, Saturn sintió por primera vez algo diferente, algo que estaba segura había estado ahí pero que extrañamente no había notado. Entonces, con un escalofrió paralizándole el corazón, la aturdida pelinegra reconoció la procedencia…

Levantando el rostro con antinatural rapidez, la Guerrera posó su aterrada mirada en la Torre más alta del soberbio Palacio de Cristal. Paralizada de absoluto miedo, la jovencita desorbitó la mirada al comenzar a notar como una oscura sombra envolvía la estructura… De pronto, todo comenzó a verse más claro en su memoria y las palabras de Pan tomaron sentido, como si una capa delgada que antes nublaba su vista hubiese desaparecido.

-"Imposible…"- alcanzó a murmurar antes de que en dicha Torre una centelleante luz se reflejara en cada pared de cristal iluminando así el oscuro cielo. El corazón de Saturn pareció detenerse por un largo segundo… ¿Era un ataque? Dando por primera vez la espalda a su enemigo, la pelinegra clavó los ojos en la fina estructura contemplando cómo la cegadora luz comenzaba a desaparecer para después de un instante renacer con la misma llamarada.

Algo estaba sucediendo y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en un sorpresivo ataque hacia su Princesa ¿Acaso Pan sólo había estado distrayéndola? Con la mente a mil por segundo, negándose a sí misma que un enemigo hubiera podido burlar su defensa, la joven comenzó a procesar cada posibilidad… entonces, con un escalofrió recorriéndola, cayó en cuenta de que ningún enemigo la había pasado… al menos no alguien a quien hubiera considerado como tal…

Volviéndose bruscamente hacia el ojiverde, pálida, frunciendo el ceño, la aterrada jovencita reclamó –"¡¿Qué has hecho?"-

Con la mirada todavía triste, Pan contestó –"Todo lo que está a mi alcance"-

-"¡¿Qué le has dicho?"- exigió saber con las manos temblándole de furia.

-"La verdad…"- refutó decididamente –"…como a ti"-

Angustiada, pero sobre todo incrédula ante la idea de que aquel chico que sabía amaba a Serena y que horas antes le había jurado lealtad fuera el que la estuviera atacando en ese momento. La joven Guerrera apretó los puños, ahora comprendía el extraño comportamiento de Seiya Kou al abandonar sorpresivamente la batalla vs Pan.

Confundida, el razonamiento de Saturn se debatía entre quedarse y terminar la batalla contra el Guardián de la Tierra, o dirigirse hacia Serenity para protegerla del que ahora la atacaba una y otra vez. Si algo la detenía aún con cierta confianza, era el hecho de que sabía bien que hace un par de minutos Sailor Mars había entrado al Palacio, y quizá ella podría proteger a su Princesa por el momento.

Una punzada de remordimiento atravesó el corazón de la chica. Sabía que si Mars descubría lo que ella acababa de comprender, su vida correría peligro; porque ahora entendía que Pan tenía razón, aquella no era completamente Serenity… No más. Un marcado frio recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo a la vez que un aterrador hueco se instaló en su pecho cortándole la respiración. Había fallado en su misión principal y su Princesa estaba pagando las consecuencias.

En las alturas, dentro de la Torre los ataques cesaron.

Pan pareció notar la lucha interna de la Guerrera –"¿Lo has sentido, cierto?"- cuestionó a sabiendas de la respuesta. Su varonil mirada, examinando el rostro de la chica, pasó primero a una notoria esperanza al pensar que ahora tendría un obstáculo menos; pero, contemplando la reacción de ella hacia su pregunta, Pan pudo comprender entonces lo lejos que estaba de tener un aliado. Tratando de contener su irritación, el ojiverde reprochó remarcando en cada palabra una desconocida furia:

-"¿Eso no te detendrá, verdad?"-

Saturn, ahora triste, bajó el rostro. Pan se estremeció de ira:

-"¡¿A pesar de lo que estas sintiendo? ¿Del oscuro poder que ella está despidiendo?... ¿A pesar que has entendido la verdad piensas continuar a su lado?"- cuestionó asqueado. Sintiendo la sangre hervirle de rabia, objetó–"¡Ella ya no es tu Princesa! ¡No lo es! ¡Es el enemigo!"-

La abatida chica no negó nada de lo escuchado, tan sólo cerró ojos y puños recibiendo cada palabra. Comenzaba a avergonzarse de sí misma ya que ahora sabía estaba en el bando equivocado; todo lo que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna le habían enseñado y por lo que habían luchado estaba por desmoronarse; nuevamente, y bajo el mando de las manos equivocadas, ella estaba destinada a volver a ser el monstruo que todos temían… ¡Y no quería! ¡Ya no! Se odiaba ¡se odiaba a si misma por el cruel destino que le había tocado!

Delineando una ligera pero amarga sonrisa, la atormentada joven declaró –"Ya te lo he dicho joven Príncipe, estoy a merced de mi Princesa y su Cristal"- pausó, citando las palabras que él mismo le había echado en cara -"Tu lo has dicho antes joven Príncipe: '_La Scout que posee el poder más terrible, pero que no puede usarlo si Serenity no lo desea_…' ¿recuerdas? No pudiste estar más en lo cierto"- confesó bajando la triste mirada.

La furiosa expresión de Pan se suavizó al comprender lo que la Guerrera había explicado desde el principio. Ella en verdad parecía desdichada, era claro que las cadenas de la obligación estaban manipulando su razón. Recordando sus palabras, ella también había dicho: '_Un arma para destruir y frenar la dinastía Lunar para siempre. Pero éste poder sólo funcionara a su deseo y voluntad_'.

De pronto, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes una explosión de energía maligna provino de la Torre más alta del Palacio, entonces, con claridad, angustiosamente los dos sintieron como poco a poco la calidez de una estrella comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Ahora que el dolor de Serenity no opacaba más sus sentidos, la pelinegra reconoció nítidamente la ya débil energía de Seiya Kou extinguiéndose, y a su lado, una soberbia y oscura presencia que ella reconocía pero que impotentemente debía aceptar. Sujetando firmemente su magnífica alabarda, Eternal Sailor Saturn levantó con determinación el rostro, y aunque no fue capaz de ocultar su tristeza, una vacía resignación se reflejó en los ojos violeta.

-"Lo siento, joven Príncipe, esta batalla debe terminar ya"- sentenció con la voz apagada.

Pan abrió los ojos de par en par antes de reaccionar al poderoso ataque.

-"Tumba… del Silencio"-

…

En ese momento, dentro del Palacio, en la Torre principal.

En la entrada al enorme salón, de pie pero con un incontenible miedo recorriéndola, una herida joven de cabellos azabaches comenzó a negar con el rostro tratando de auto convencerse que todo era un error, una pesadilla. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrorizados, Mars alcanzó a ser testigo del último suspiro de Seiya Kou.

-"¿Q-qué has hecho?"- cuestionó con la voz entrecortada ante lo que inevitablemente había presenciado.

Viéndola con frialdad y notoria sorpresa, era evidente que Serenity no esperaba a la chica. Ahí, frente a ella estaba Eternal Sailor Mars, quien con obstinación y todavía negando con el rostro, en ningún momento apartó los ojos de los suyos. La confundida mirada pasó de miedo a angustia, a tristeza y finalmente dolor.

La joven de negros cabellos se quedó congelada por un par de segundos, tratando de entender todo lo que su aturdida mente procesaba. Tras un instante, sintiendo un doloroso nudo formarse en su garganta, un agudo dolor palpitó en su cabeza, sus pupilas temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron, entonces, reaccionando, instintivamente retrocedió un paso a la vez que cuestionaba todavía incrédula:

-"¿Serena?"- su voz sonó rasposa, ahogándosele en los labios.

Serenity recompuso su expresión inmediatamente. Su fría mirada se regodeó de orgullo al constatar el miedo que infundía. Entonces, como si tratara de burlarse de ella, declaró con naturalidad:

-"Él trató de matarme. Su traición ha sido pagada"-

-"N-no"- negó la aterrada joven. Miles de atronadores pensamientos atravesaron su mente en busca de una explicación.

Tratando de controlar sus sentidos y regular su agitada respiración, Mars sintió un agudo escalofrió recorrer su espalda y cada uno de sus nervios. Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente y un pesado sentimiento se instaló en su pecho sintiéndolo bajar hasta el estomago… Sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, sus piernas temblaron sin poder saber si era debido a la abrazante herida en su pantorrilla o al incesante miedo que comenzaba a envolverla.

De pronto cada situación vivida los últimos días pasó ante sus ojos. Mars comenzó a comprender, a dar sentido al escenario frente a ella y a todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Con cada recuerdo quemando en su mente, fue como si de repente le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos… las cosas empezaron a llegar con claridad. Ahora, ahora frente a ella fue capaz de ver la frialdad de su Princesa y la oscuridad que la rodeaba; pudo ver lo vacio de sus ojos y como en ellos no quedaba ningún ápice del dolor que la verdadera Serena sentía.

Con las fuerzas fallándole, la pelinegra sintió doblarse cayendo sobre sus lastimadas rodillas, y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza trató de contener la hasta ahora desconocida sensación de explosión que se desataba en su interior:

¡Ella no era Serenity! ¡No era su Princesa!... ¡No era Serena!...

Sintiéndose incapaz de seguir viéndola a los ojos, la estupefacta Guerrera cerró los parpados sujetándose la cabeza con extrema fuerza. Miles de emociones y terrores la envolvieron y acecharon.

La rubia se limitó a observarla, deleitándose segundo a segundo con la oscuridad que el miedo y el dolor generaban.

La pelinegra sintió la cabeza darle vueltas mientras varias escenas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, entonces lo recordó: _recordó lo sucedido una noche antes, cuando Serena perdió el control de su poder al enterarse de la muerte de Endimión; en su memoria se repitió la desconsolada escena antes de que el Cristal Plateado se fragmentara, donde la pena en el corazón de la rubia fue tan grande que el mismo Cristal la envolvió en su brillo quizá intentando protegerla contra tanto dolor; recordó cómo, preocupada, a pesar de las explosiones de energía que la rubia generaba, Mars había llegado hasta ella para ser testigo de cómo, con el Cristal Plateado levitando junto a su pecho, Serena estaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas pero su mirada estaba completamente apagada, sin vida. Buscando ayudarla e impedirle que cometiera una locura, Mars, entre torrenciales expulsiones de poder, de un momento a otro tomó la fría mano de su amiga, y de pronto Serena reaccionó girando bruscamente el rostro, fijando la mirada sobre la pelinegra, quien por un instante casi pudo jurar que los entristecidos ojos azules la habían visto con ira total… inmediatamente, quizá reconociéndola, la expresión había cambiado a una de infinito dolor. _

Recordando lo que en esos momentos pensó, Mars presintió que algo no estaba bien._ La mirada de Serena estaba llena de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta pena que parecía suplicarle que terminara con su dolor… Su rostro, su mirada, era desconsolador, intolerablemente desconsolador porque, lastimada y herida, Serena le había querido decir mucho más con esa mirada, mucho más de lo que en ese momento temió creer…_

Si, hasta ahora era que la Guerrera de Fuego comprendía su propio presentimiento. Lo que su razón le decía pero que su corazón se había negado a admitir. ¡Había sido una tonta! Comenzó a reprenderse a sí misma por haber fallado ¡Serena trató de decírselo! A un nivel inconsciente la rubia suplicó ayuda… ¡y ella le había fallado!

Todavía de rodillas y con la vista en el suelo, la acongojada pelinegra sufrió una frenética mezcla de miedo, culpa y dolor que inevitablemente la hicieron temblar en cada fibra de su piel. Sus ojos se cristalizaron tormentosamente y un agudo dolor punzó en su cabeza ¡Todo era su culpa!… su culpa… Si tan sólo ella hubiera hecho lo que le correspondía... Su mente daba vueltas con cada recuerdo que la golpeaba una y otra vez, lastimándola:

_Las crueles batallas de esa misma noche y con ellas, la imagen de una tierna y amable Guerrera de cabellos castaños sonriéndole con cariño ante sus ojos…_ ¡Jupiter! Mars se llevó una mano a los labios conteniendo un lastimoso sollozó al reproducir en su mente la caída de su amiga. Lita había dado su vida por ella y por lo que en ese momento había creído correcto. Abrumada, se llevó la otra mano a los labios negando con el rostro. Mars comprendió que todo había sido en vano, la destrucción de la ciudad y las vidas cobradas en las afueras del Palacio… todo. Apretando las manos contra sus temblorosos labios, sintió una aguda presión nacer desde la boca del estomago y subir por su garganta. De pronto, reparó en una deteriorada humedad que rozaba la cercanía de su boca e instintivamente, con lentitud separó unos centímetros las manos de su rostro, observándolas… Abriendo los brillantes ojos de par en par, repentinamente un desquiciado temblor la dominó al volver a ver como la blancura de sus guantes se había perdido, y como ahora ya no era odio lo que la embargaba al verlos, sino un profundo asco y angustiosa recriminación hacia ella misma; El estomago se le revolvió a la vez que una repugnante sensación la envolvía...

_Sangre._ Perturbada observó los sucios guantes cubiertos de sangre todavía húmeda… ¡¿Qué había hecho?

Un sollozo logró escapar esta vez de sus trémulos labios y sus ojos enrojecieron de desesperación. La sangre en sus manos era del que había creído su enemigo, de aquel que, ahora sabía, justamente intentaba proteger la Tierra… Algo que hasta hace unos momentos ella también creía estar haciendo.

¡No! El escalofrió se intensificó y desesperados estremecimientos la azotaron ¡No! ¡No! Ella… ella se había convertido en lo que todos estos años había combatido: el enemigo.

Serenity observó con delicia cada una de las reacciones de la destrozada Guerrera frente a ella, disfrutando cada estremecimiento y emoción descontrolada. Podía sentirlo, casi como si la pelinegra se lo estuviera diciendo, o mejor aún, mostrándoselo: podía sentir el miedo, la culpa, la ira, las dudas… la tristeza… el dolor. Podía sentirlo y regodearse con ello, alimentándose, exigiéndolo. Radiante, y a sabiendas que la atormentada joven había descubierto todo, comentó con burlona elegancia:

-"¿Duele, cierto? Saberte ya no más una justiciera… sino una **asesina**"- Mars reaccionó como si la hubieran golpeado y sujetó su cabeza con fuerza. Serenity, entrecerrando los ojos con diversión y acariciando sus labios, añadió –"Ver a tus seres queridos caer y que fuiste inútil en auxiliarlos; saber que no volverás a verlos, es insoportable…"-

-"¡Basta!"- Reclamó la desesperada joven todavía sin atreverse a verla –"Basta…"- murmuró abrazando con fuerza su cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos.

-"Mírame…"- ordenó la rubia con falsa inocencia tomando por sorpresa a Mars, quien tan sólo se limitó a abrazarse a sí misma, sin todavía atreverse a levantar la mirada -"Mírame"-insistió con autoridad.

Con lentitud, la aturdida joven levantó la mirada. Sus cristalizadas pupilas temblaban y su pálido rostro buscó inmediatamente el de la rubia. Su respiración se contuvo.

Serenity sonrió despectiva y con cinismo preguntó –"¿Me odias? ¿Odias a tu Princesa?"-

Contemplando la orgullosa imagen de su Princesa, una pesada sensación abarcó su estomago. Sailor Mars sintió los ojos arderle, y tratando que el nudo en la garganta no la ahogara, contestó con seguridad:

-"¡Odio lo que le has hecho a Serena!… Eres un monstruo que ha tomado su forma y color, pero no eres ella… eres '**Caos**' "-

La sonrisa de Serenity se desvaneció y por un momento su rostro endureció de evidente odio. Un segundo después su expresión se recompuso.

-"Ya no hay más Serena aquí"- declaró con sarcasmo –"Ella me entregó su alma y corazón… las abandonó"- Mars sintió una desgarradora punzada en el pecho, la rubia añadió con diversión –"Ella me liberó sin importarle nadie más, fue ella quien me permitió hacer todo esto"-

-"¡No!"- Negó la joven con la mano en el pecho, tratando de contener la presión que comenzaba a asfixiarla –"¡Mientes! Serena no… ella no…"- trató de decir, pero su voz quebrándosele la traicionó.

Serenity rió con melodiosa gracia –"Ahora, ahora el tiempo se acaba"- y sin darle tiempo a nada, levantando ambos brazos un singular brillo nació entre sus manos y dejándolos caer con fuerza, un poderoso ataque surgió velozmente embistiendo a una desprevenida Sailor Mars.

…...

Fuera del Palacio.

-"¡Basta Saturn!"- exigió de nueva cuenta Pan. El joven Príncipe y ahora Guardián de la Tierra acababa de esquivar uno más de los poderosos ataques de la Sailor de la Destrucción.

Nuevamente el escenario era devastador, cortinas de tierra y polvo eran levantados confundiendo momentáneamente a ambos contrincantes.

Pan comenzaba a desesperar. Ahora sabía que Sailor Saturn estaba muy lejos de ser una aliada a pesar de ya conocer la realidad de los hechos, y así también sabía que el tiempo se le estaba terminando, en cualquier momento esta Sailor Scout acabaría con él y entonces su misión como protector fallaría. No tenia opción, Saturn lo mataría, pero él debía intentar burlarla y llegar hasta Serenity y tener así al menos una oportunidad de salvar el planeta.

La cortina de polvo comenzaba a desvanecer. Precavido, Pan tomó posición defensiva esgrimiendo su espada, entornó los ojos atentó a cualquier indició de su enemigo. La oscuridad de la noche era densa, pero el brillo de la luna reflejada en el maravilloso Palacio era suficiente, sin embargó, el ojiverde ignoraba la amenazante sombra que comenzó a delinearse a su espalda… una sombra que instante tras instante se remarcó entre la polvareda con los ojos brillándole de astucia, a la vez que en sepulcral silencio blandía la imponente alabarda para dar el último y mortal ataque.

Sucedió muy rápido: de pronto un poderoso despliegue de energía se sintió en la lejana Torre del Palacio de Cristal, y en su preocupación, Saturn provocó un ligero corte de aire que fue suficiente para prevenir al joven Príncipe, quien con velocidad esquivó el ataque que sin duda lo hubiera matado y, aprovechando la distracción de la pelinegra, de entre sus manos creó un aro de energía que la rodeó, frenándola y conteniéndola.

Furiosa, Saturn contorsionó el rostro de rabia al saberse atrapada observando cómo su poderosa alabarda caía a su lado resonando en el suelo.

Pan no perdió el tiempo, tan sólo escuchar el golpe metálico sonando en el suelo, dio la espalda a la apresada Guerrera antes de esfumarse en el aire y un instante después aparecer en la entrada del Palacio. Dando una última mirada a su furiosa contrincante, sabiendo que su trampa no la sujetaría por mucho tiempo más, echó a correr con destino a la Torre más alta, en donde su verdadera enemiga parecía estar entablando otra batalla.

Sailor Saturn observó a su rival escapar y dirigirse peligrosamente hacia el ser que ahora era su deber proteger. A pesar de la rabia que recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, inconscientemente no pudo evitar desear que aquel lograra lo que ella ya no podía hacer… El deseo fue fugaz pero terminó calcinándose con la ira que repentinamente comenzó a surgir en su interior, esa ira que conocía pero no extrañaba…

Con la sangre hirviéndole, un incesante poder le corrió por las venas, furia que la hizo estremecer de satisfacción al sentir como la verdadera, soberbia y temida Sailor Saturn despertaba en ella…

…

En el interior del Palacio.

¡BRAOOOMP!

-"¡Ahhhg!"- gimió una malherida Sailor Mars cayendo de golpe tras estrellarse contra uno de los enormes muros de la Torre.

Ataque tras ataque, sin darle ninguna oportunidad Serenity arremetió contra la pelinegra dañándola cada vez más y más. Divirtiéndose, disfrutándolo, jugando con ella.

La dañada Guerrera permaneció en el suelo, sin poder ni tener la fuerza necesaria para ponerse en pie. Completamente malherida: con el cuerpo arañado, el rostro ensangrentado por un marcado corte en una de las mejillas y el labio roto, quizá un par de costillas rotas punzándole profundamente en el tórax; pero su mayor problema, la pantorrilla que le había sido lastimada en abrazadoras llamas en la última pelea, ahora estaba en su totalidad lisiada, y el ardor era una tortura insoportable.

Apretando los labios y los puños, conteniendo el sufrimiento Mars cerró ambos ojos y tragó en seco. Costaba respirar, lastimaba.

Riendo fría y melodiosamente Serenity cuestionó con saña –"¿Qué tal ahora?... ¿me odias?"-

Jadeante, la malherida chica apenas fue capaz de moverse con deplorable lentitud, sentándose en el mismo sitio en que había caído y recargándose con sumo esfuerzo sobre el muro en que su sangre quedó impregnada. Sujetándose con fuerza las golpeadas costillas, trató de apaciguar el penetrable dolor sin conseguirlo. Una desgarradora presión atravesó su pecho y subió por su garganta, ahogándola, obligándola a toser su propia sangre. No respondió.

Observando el rostro de su soberbio verdugo, Mars no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y ardieran por la infinita pena que estaba sintiendo. No. No la odiaba, no podía.

Adivinando la respuesta, Serenity endureció el rostro y susurró gélidamente –"Te daré razones para odiarme"- dijo justo antes de lanzar otro poderoso ataque contra la herida Guerrera.

¡BRAOOOMP! Retumbó en todo el lugar.

Mars reprimió el agudo quejido que trató de escapársele. Respirando con dificultad, viendo sin ver, con el espíritu quebrado, rendida y acabada por completo, entrecortadamente la jovencita logró objetar:

-"¿P-por qué e-entonces no acabas c-conmigo como lo has hecho c-con los d-demás?"- su tono fue quebrado, amargo, casi suplicante.

Con una cruel sonrisa formándosele en los labios, Serenity respondió con gélida decisión –"Porque mi apetito es verte sufrir como las he visto a ellas, que tu imagen cubierta de dolor y tu expresión de terror se conserve en mi memoria. Porque quiero que dejes de verme con ese asqueante cariño. ¡Deseó que me temas!"- exigió contorsionando el rostro –"¡Que la última imagen que esta niña tenga de ti sea qué supliques por tu vida y me veas con horror!... como el monstruo que dices soy"- puntualizó maquiavélicamente.

Consternada, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada Mars frunció el ceño. Si, su resentimiento comenzaba a nacer y crecer más y más en su interior. Cerrando los puños sintió con claridad el temblor de sus manos, no por temor, sino por la impotencia que sentía al saberse inútil como contrincante. Con sus ojos ardiéndole trató de contener las lágrimas. Pero entonces, las palabras de la rubia terminaron de procesar en su aturdida cabeza: ¿Ella… ella había dicho 'una última imagen'? ¿Una última imagen para… Serena?

De pronto sus confundidos y acelerados pensamientos comenzaron a relacionarse en su mente. Bajando el rostro ocultándolo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, poco a poco creyó empezar a entender… Tratando de darle un sentido, o quizá de aferrarse a una esperanza, recordó entonces el furioso y despectivo reclamo que había escuchado susurrar a la rubia después de asesinar a Seiya Kou: '_Te subestime_' había dicho '_pero pronto serás completamente mía… Sorprendentemente, casi arruinas todo_'…

¿Acaso era posible…? ¿Era posible que Serena aún estuviese ahí?

Con el corazón retumbándole de emoción contenida, y a pesar de sus mortales heridas Sailor Mars levantó su expectante mirada tan a prisa que desconcertó a la triunfante rubia, quien no pudo evitar mostrar confusión en sus normalmente imperturbables ojos. La pelinegra no pudo contener la pregunta que la estaba asfixiando, susurrándola apenas audible y entrecortadamente:

-"¿Q-quieres decir… que e-ella todavía v-vive?"-

Indudablemente la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la arrogante rubia, quien borró su triunfante sonrisa de golpe. Recomponiéndose enseguida, contestó como si nada:

-"Pronto no será así"- confesó levantando una ceja –"Al fragmentarse, el Cristal de Plata intentó hacer lo mismo que Sailor Galaxia: huir de mí cuando dio por perdido todo, alojándose y escondiéndose en sus Guardianas y protectoras"- relató con fingida molestia, pero su gélida sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios –"Casi lo he recuperado en su totalidad, mi colección está por terminar, sólo faltan dos Sailor Scout y el ritual estará completo… Y lo mejor, es que una de ellas ha venido a ofrecerse en bandeja de plata"- añadió con diversión.

Lo que por unos momentos fue esperanza en los intensos ojos, nuevamente se transformó en inquietud. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Serenity rió macabramente antes de sentenciar con sarcasmo y burla:

-"Ahora, sólo dame lo que quiero"-

Los impresionados ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par antes de recibir de lleno el imponente impacto que de nueva cuenta la lanzó varios metros atrás estampándola con saña en la gruesa y helada pared. Esta vez el grito de dolor no pudo ser contenido.

Mortalmente herida, tendida en el suelo, Sailor Mars se encontró boca abajo, con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Muy a su pesar, creía que todo había terminado, hasta que un intermitente fuego en su interior la hizo consciente de su alrededor: múltiples heridas quemaban en cada una de sus extremidades, ardiendo de punzante e insoportable dolor, parecía que miles de filosos aguijones atravesaban una y otra vez su piel.

Serenity se acercó nuevamente con regocijó en su mirar.

-"Ahora es tarde…"- dijo enfatizando y disfrutando cada palabra–"Mi poder esta al máximo, el sufrimiento causado es irremediable"- susurró tan maquiavélicamente que la malherida joven sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Moviéndose con extraña e irreconocible voluntad, a pesar de dolor que eso infringía, Mars fue capaz de recargar su peso sobre sus brazos y rodillas. Serenity continuó –"Su corazón está completamente roto de dolor y culpa…"- con un sutil y elegante movimiento de su cuello, llevó su mirada hacia las alturas señalando algo con orgullo –"…y sus manos, sus manos están cubiertas de sangre anhelada jajaja"- rió con saña.

Escuchando la melodiosa pero gélida risa, Mars, paralizada por el pánico de la expectativa, levantó lentamente su mirada hacia donde ella veía. Con horror, con un devastador terror su cuerpo se congeló mientras que una clara punzada de dolor atravesaba su corazón. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, sus pupilas sólo fueron capaces de reflejar distinguibles destellos de luz que bailaban en las alturas. La opresión en su interior fue asfixiante y un lastimoso nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole respirar…

-"Nooo…"- negó con la garganta quebrada sin poder ver más allá de lo que ella le mostraba. Un doloroso sentimiento de '_deja vu_' la estrujó al sentir crueles recuerdos envolverla. Varios metros sobre Serenity, levitando tétricamente en las alturas seis conocidos y desesperanzadores brillos recibieron su mirada. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, Mars pudo por fin ser dueña de sus movimientos y, sintiendo que toda esperanza la abandonaba, bajó el rostro sin sentirse capaz de volver a levantar los ojos.

Seis brillos estaban ahí, seis colores… seis semillas estelares…

-"¡¿Qué has hecho?"- reclamó con los ojos ardiéndole y las manos temblándole en el frio suelo.

-"Divertirme"- puntualizó con suficiencia y arrastrando las palabras con frialdad –"He mancillado con gusto cada buen e inocente sentimiento que su alma albergaba… Una a una sus Guardianas han caído creyendo luchar por una causa justa, me he alimentado del odio y resentimiento que han sentido, lo he disfrutado, lo he utilizado a mi antojo. Fue tan sencillo manipular el amor y cariño que sienten por esta niña, tanto así, que logre ponerlas en contra del planeta que las vio nacer y decían amar…"-

Con las pupilas temblándole, la pelinegra no fue capaz de ver cómo, repentinamente, otro poderoso ataque era lanzado por la soberbia y orgullosa rubia que, sonriendo abierta y cruelmente, la observó ser embestida, lastimada y lanzada con justa fuerza varios metros más allá.

Irguiéndose en toda su altura, Serenity levantó el mentón con orgullo y una regodeante sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras que, delicada y elegantemente, con la punta de sus dedos delineaba las líneas de su blanco cuello. Sentía el miedo, la angustia y la furia irradiando de la malherida joven, y lo estaba disfrutando.

Débil, Sailor Mars ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para moverse. Con el rostro en el frio suelo, reaccionando cerró ambos puños con fuerza y su cuerpo exigió aire que tan sólo entrar provocó que un agudo quejido escapara de sus labios. Dolía respirar, sentía los huesos perforarle el pulmón y algo pesado presionar su pecho. Los ojos le ardieron de dolor a la vez que un conocido sabor metálico inundaba su boca y un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por el mentón. Conocía esa sensación… Estaba muriendo, sin embargo, no era esa angustia la que dominaba su mente; Era horrible como, a pesar de apretar los parpados con fuerza, de forma espectral frente a sus ojos todavía bailaba la imagen de las semillas estelares de sus amigas, sus compañeras… Un súbito escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo e irremediablemente una infinita rabia cubrió su corazón: Podía imaginar el rostro de confusión de las chicas al verse traicionadas y atacadas por su Princesa… El terror en sus miradas… la tristeza y el dolor de la decepción…

Apretó los dientes con furia y redirigió sus escasas fuerzas a sus extremidades tratando de moverse. Apoyándose con sus débiles brazos, separó el rostro del frio suelo, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo y cada uno de sus entumecidos músculos trató de desobedecer sus órdenes; Con el rostro abajo y ocultó entre las cortinas del negro cabello, abriendo lentamente los ojos observó la tenue sombra de su reflejo; sus brazos temblaron ante el peso de su cuerpo, un agudo dolor atravesó su tórax y con la vista nublándosele alcanzó a notar gruesas gotas de sangre manchar el piso. Entonces, Serenity habló con una voz que le heló la sangre:

-"Ella vino a mí, no la forcé a nada…"- se jactó con melodiosas carcajadas –"Ella encontró lo que buscaba: desentenderse de todo y de todos… Muéstrame el odio que sientes Mars… puedo sentirlo"- remarcó con desprecio.

Frunciendo el ceño y con ese asfixiante nudo apretando en su pecho, frenética y sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, con lentitud la pelinegra alcanzó a levantar el lastimado rostro y posar la furiosa y destrozada mirada sobre la figura de su atacante. Contemplándola, un instante bastó para que toda la rabia y los reproches desaparecieran…

No podía…

-"No"- soltó en un débil hilillo de voz que sonó con más seguridad que nunca. Con las pupilas temblándole, frente a ella y a escasos metros, una sola silueta estaba presente: imagen que fue haciéndose más y más nítida segundo a segundo mientras que lejanas y fantasmales voces volvían a su memoria:

'_-¡Pero Rei! ¡Tienes tantos mangas! Préstame algunos…_

_-¡Serena tonta! Debes ponerte a estudiar…'_

El nudo en la garganta se hizo más y más grande…

'_-Vaya Rei, eres excepcional… _

_-Gracias Serena, debes de trabajar muy duro también…'_

Los ojos se le cristalizaron marcadamente…

'_-Oye Rei, ¿por lo menos le diste un beso de despedida a Nicolas? _

–_¿A qué te refieres con eso Serena?'_

'_-¿Rei… cuáles son tus sueños?'_

'_-Rei, que temperamental eres…'_

Una suave y nostálgica sonrisa se delineó en sus lastimados labios…

'_-¡Rei! ¿Por qué me molestas tanto? Las jovencitas lindas debemos alimentarnos bien…'_

Lentamente, la sonrisa desapareció y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas…

'_-¿Rei? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No me dejes…. No te vayas… ¡no me dejes sola! ¡Rei!'_

A pesar de la infinita tristeza que nacía desde su corazón y se reflejaba en sus ojos, en ningún momento su mirada fue de acusación, mucho menos de odio. No, frente a ella sólo podía ver una imagen: Serena, su amiga, su compañera… Su Princesa. Ablandando la mirada, de forma automática afirmó con la voz quebrada:

-"N-no, no te o-odio Serena… No p-podría"-

La orgullosa mirada de la rubia se desvaneció de golpe y se le contorsionó de furia. El lastimado rostro de la pelinegra estaba triste, y toda la rabia y reproche que segundos antes la rubia juraba haber sentido era opacado por el perdurable cariño e inigualable comprensión que los cristalizados ojos estaban dirigiéndole.

Entonces, por un breve instante Mars creyó ver una agonizante tristeza invadir la azul mirada de su atacante… Instante que pareció no haber ocurrido cuando las orgullosas y bellas facciones se descompusieron de odio; Como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, Serenity frunció el ceño y sus ojos se desorbitaron de rabia y rencor exigiendo a gritos:

-"¡No me mires así! ¡Me repugna!"- llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, apartó la vista de la lastimada chica y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cuerpo pareció estremecerse, como si la mirada llena de cariño de la Guerrera la quemara por dentro, la furiosa rubia evitó a toda costa verla directamente. Un segundo después, endureciendo los ojos, con despectiva frialdad susurró –"Creí que serias un mejor contrincante Sailor Mars, pero estas aburriéndome"- sentenció mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su débil victima; Estando a un metro de ella, la rubia se detuvo con solemnidad.

Mars sabía que el momento había llegado, su cuerpo se paralizó y exhausta bajó el rostro clavando la vista en el suelo, donde gruesas gotas de sangre continuaban cayendo formando un charco… Los brazos no resistieron más el peso del débil cuerpo y, cayendo por inercia, girando levemente dejó que su espalda chocara con el helado piso. Estando boca arriba, su cabeza dio vueltas, mareada, confundida.

Serenity levantó el brazo, lista para lanzar el último ataque a una ya casi desfallecida Sailor Mars que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a la que todavía continuaba viendo como su amiga.

La derrotada pelinegra, con la vista nublándosele, cansada, abatida, sólo siendo capaz de distinguir la silueta de su atacante que se movía en sombras, inconscientemente, por un súbito instante, casi deseó, suplicó que todo terminara, que todo acabara de una vez por todas… no lo resistía, el dolor que la atravesaba, física y espiritualmente era enorme. Fue entonces que, no soportándolo más, con los ojos ardiéndole dejó caer su rostro a medio lado y con la mejilla tocando la frialdad del suelo, clavó su mirada en la lejanía, viendo sin realmente ver, tratando de alejar su visión y sus pensamientos de la imagen que le estaba desgarrando el alma y de la cruel realidad que ya la rodeaba; Porque no era Serena quien estaba ahí, no era ella quien estaba por matarla, y no era esa la última imagen que quería llevarse consigo…

Pero, si tan sólo la Guerrera de Fuego hubiese mantenido la vista arriba, hubiera sido testigo de cómo, por un momento, la vacilación se adueñaba de los movimientos de la rubia y de cómo la ira desaparecía de los azules y gélidos ojos, y de cómo el arrepentimiento y la maldad pura lucharon internamente entristeciendo la mirada azul…

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Con un brazo listo para atacar y justo antes de hacerlo, Serenity se paralizó por un instante como si algo la hubiera sostenido impidiéndole moverse tal cual maniquí. Con la mano temblándole, titubeante, su vista se clavó en la vencida Sailor Mars; de pronto, toda maldad y frialdad desapareció de la abatida mirada dando paso a una infinita culpa que se reflejó en los ya cristalizados ojos. Como si algo la estuviera ahogando, presionándole el pecho, estaba por hablar cuando de pronto:

-"¡No! ¡Detente!"- gritó una masculina y conocida voz con autoridad.

Una casi desfallecida Sailor Mars, sorprendida por la interrupción, apenas comenzaba a enfocar la vista en la lejanía cuando _otro_ sonido llamó poderosamente su atención; sin tener fuerzas suficientes para moverse, su rostro lo hizo en automático girando al frente, en donde pudo escuchar y reconocer la quebrada y abrumada voz que creía nunca jamás volvería a oír… voz que provino de la que hasta hace unos segundos estaba por matarla. Anonadada, contempló y fue testigo de la inesperada expresión:

-"¿D-Darien…?"- susurró lastimosamente la confundida rubia, quien con súbita y dolorosa sorpresa clavó su cristalizada mirada en la entrada del magnífico salón. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerlo y con un desgarrador anheló, toda su atención se centró en la gallarda silueta que metros más allá se presentaba ante ella como en un ensueño desapareciendo todo lo demás a su alrededor…

Mars, observando a su atacante y sin dar crédito a lo que veía, por un momento creyó que su ensangrentada vista la engañaba. Olvidando su alrededor, frente a ella la soberbia y maligna presencia que se escondía tras el rostro de su Princesa parecía haberse esfumado dejando tras ella el fantasma que su amiga había sido… ¡Era ella! Destrozada de dolor y sufrimiento pero era ella: su misma mirada, triste y acabada, pero comenzando a iluminarse con ese irreconocible sentimiento de anhelo y libertad que sólo su amor era capaz de despertar en ella…

Serenity palideció a sobremanera y todo autocontrol desapareció de su entorno. Con la vista clavada en la entrada del salón, sus azules pupilas vibraron con una inaudita mezcla de felicidad y miedo; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los labios le temblaron al no ser capaz de articular palabras… Frente a ella, varios metros más allá, una varonil figura recibió su mirada, hipnotizándola:

Envestido en una magnifica armadura tan negra como su cabello, pero no tan hermosa y atractiva como su rostro, portando una soberbia y reluciente espada que reflejaba su gallardía y poder…

_Continuara..._

* * *

Gracias gracias gracias a todas aquellas que me han tenido paciencia y han esperado mi actualización. Y muchas más gracias a quienes me dieron su apoyo para que esto fuera posible, gracias.

Actualizare lo más pronto posible. Este ultimo chap seguro las sacó de muchas, muchas dudas y hasta se recordaron varias cosas que quedaron en los chaps anteriores.

Espero sus reviews, plzz no los olviden. Así que xfis, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_

Nos vemos pronto para el ansiado final^^


	22. Expiación

(Capítulo editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Para más claridad en la lectura, sólo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

**Nota:** Sip, ahora si es el final. Y una de mis ultimas notas me gustaria dedicar esta primera parte al mejor sentimientos que tengo la dicha de conocer: la _amistad_, porque la amistad se alimenta del amor mismo, y esta puede ser igual de fuerte. Dedicación por lo mismo, a uno de mis personajes preferidos: **Sailor Mars**. Porque ningun otro personaje, en mi opinión, puede contener en su interior tanta fe y tanta confianza en su amistad, como para tener la fuerza suficiente para _volver a ponerse en pie_...

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Capítulo XVIII**

"**Expiación"**

**Flash Back**

Tres horas antes.

_(Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que el crepúsculo terminó. Las Sailor Scouts se habían separado en busca de los Generales de la Tierra y del Príncipe Pan…) _

Dentro del bello y sublime Palacio de Cristal, en la Torre más alta que era iluminada por completo por la luz de la Luna, viendo hacia la oscura ciudad de Tokio se encontraba la Princesa Serenity quien, soberbia y altiva no mostraba ninguna expresión en su bello rostro. Ataviada en su exquisito y delgado vestido azul oscuro, parecía no ser consciente de la frialdad que se alojaba entre las paredes de todo el lugar; Al menos, esa era la opinión de _Luna_, la dulce y maternal gatita negra que desde tiempos remotos había estado junto a la rubia.

Luna tiritó por segunda vez. En realidad ya no estaba segura si los escalofríos eran por el evidente frio o por recordar lo sucedido antes de llegar ahí. Como por ejemplo, haber visto el pánico recorrer la ciudad por la creación del Palacio, y al mismo tiempo ser testigos de la indiferencia de su Princesa por la destrucción originada; todo ello era algo que asustaba a la gatita. Sin embargo, de cierta forma Luna intentaba justificar el inusual comportamiento de la rubia al recordar la casi similar forma de ser de la Reina Serenity en el Milenio de Plata. La Reina nunca había sido cruel, pero gobernar no era sencillo, y cuando la ocasión lo exigía, muchas decisiones difíciles eran tomadas. Incluso en el pasado hubo unos pocos que la acusaron de _insensible y calculadora_. Quizá, sólo quizá, Serena simplemente estaba tomando la decisión difícil.

Ahora, con el Muro de Protección rodeando el Palacio, Saturn se había retirado temporalmente en busca de Pan. El silencio había reinado todo ese tiempo. Frunciendo el ceño, Luna comenzó a cuestionarse del porqué de su propio silencio. La gatita soltó un entrecortado suspiro. Artemis volvió el rostro hacia ella y Luna pudo adivinar la misma pregunta reflejada en los ojos de su amigo.

Entonces, todavía con todas las imágenes de pánico y destrucción en sus pensamientos, y a pesar de su desaprobación, algo intimidada, Luna moduló el tono de su voz y cuestionó con educada suavidad:

-"¿Princesa, está segura que esta es la forma?"- Luna y Artemis mantuvieron su felina mirada sobre la espalda de la rubia quien, sin contestar, contemplaba la oscura ciudad que ya comenzaba a notarse desierta. Decidida, Luna añadió –"Tomar la Tierra por la fuerza es algo que se ha evitado desde tiempos antiguos..."-

Unos silenciosos segundos pasaron. Entonces, distraída y sin volver el rostro Serenity contestó–"Mi decisión es inatacable"- puntualizó colocando una mano sobre el cristalino ventanal –"Sólo trato de recuperar lo que por derecho ya me pertenecía"-

Observándola, Luna entrecerró los ojos. Serenity había hablado con cierta apatía, como si en realidad no le interesara ni creyera lo dicho. Con un dejo de tristeza, la gatita insistió –"Pero Serenity, siempre despreciaste las batallas… Quizá no sea el modo"-

No obtuvo respuesta.

Luna, preocupada por las batallas que las Sailor Scouts tendrían contra los Generales, comenzó a desesperar y completó con algo de reproche –"Incluso Darien lo desaprobaría…"-

En busca de alguna reacción, la felina mirada contempló con atención el pálido rostro y no pasándole inadvertido, inevitablemente Serenity se notó confundida, como si no estuviera segura de haber escuchado bien. Todavía recargando una mano en el cristal, la joven Princesa frunció levemente el ceño –"¿Darien?- titubeó.

Luna se tensó de inmediato, y pudo sentir cómo, a su lado, Artemis la igualaba. Era como si Serenity ni siquiera supiera de quien estaba hablando, increíblemente, casi como si lo hubiera olvidado. Fue en ese momento en que ambos gatitos cayeron en cuenta de la tétrica frialdad a su alrededor. El par de felinos, sobre todo Luna, sabían que bajo ninguna circunstancia, nunca jamás la rubia olvidaría al chico, ni siquiera su nombre. Como si de pronto fueran conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, los dos gatitos contemplaron su alrededor con horror…

_Algo no estaba bien._

Al mismo tiempo Luna y Artemis volvieron la vista hacia su Princesa y con terror sintieron la piel erizárseles: Ahí, de pie, ladeando ligeramente el rostro y sonriendo con burla, Serenity los estaba viendo.

Tragando en seco y con el miedo reflejándose en sus pupilas Artemis se puso en guardia. Luna no se movió; con los ojos comenzando a cristalizársele parecía negarse a reconocer la oscura verdad que la vacía mirada mostraba. Entonces, en un hilo de voz, con lastimosa súplica la gatita llamó:

-"¿Serena?"-

El ambiente se tornó gélido. Instintivamente su piel se erizó. Artemis notó las sombras rodearlos y sintió con abrumadora claridad aire seco bajar por su garganta y pesarle en el estomago. Con un agudo escalofrió recorriéndolo, alerta, instintivamente Artemis se colocó frente a la pasmada gatita negra sin apartar la mirada de la de Serenity. Comprendiendo, el felino cuestionó con furia:

-"¡¿Quién eres?"-

La joven no contestó. Levantando una ceja alzó su rostro con arrogancia. Luna, con las pupilas temblándole, horrorizada negó con el rostro. Artemis frunció el ceño al reconocer:

-"El Cristal de Plata nunca se alojó en las Sailor Scouts para protegerte ¿cierto?... En realidad estaba huyendo de **ti**"- afirmó con una mezcla de miedo y desprecio.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se limitó a ampliar su vanidosa sonrisa. Luna, con los ojos cristalizados contuvo un sollozo y con un doloroso nudo en la garganta imploró en un susurro ahogado –"Serena… no… por favor…"-

Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse, el aire extinguirse y el ambiente congelarse… La burlona sonrisa de Serenity desapareció.

Sucedió muy rápido:

-"¡Luna! ¡Corre!"- Viéndolo venir, Artemis empujó a la gatita quien, con lágrimas en los ojos sorpresivamente no se movió. Luna, sintiendo su maternal corazón desangrarse, se mantuvo fija en el mismo sitio mientras veía, con pena en su alma, cómo la jovencita a la que sentía como a una hija lanzaba un mortal ataque…

Avergonzada consigo misma, Luna sintió el ardor en los ojos y el profundo nudo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar… Miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente: _todos esos años a lado de ella, guiándola, regañándola, despertándola a gritos para ir a la escuela, dándole ordenes, aconsejándola… Sonriéndole y siempre siendo correspondida de la misma forma viendo con dulzura cómo la tierna y sencilla rubia crecía y maduraba…_ Dolía… dolía saber que le había fallado, que lo había arruinado al no protegerla. Serena, su protegida, su Princesa, su niña... estaba sufriendo y ella no había sido capaz de verlo.

Con la sangre helándosele, Artemis apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando notó que Luna no se había movido y, volviendo el rostro, velozmente regresó colocándose justo frente a la gatita.

-"Serena…"- susurró Luna en un hilo de voz antes de que el brutal y certero ataque la alcanzara y, arrepentida y sintiéndose culpable, lo recibiera si hubiera sido posible con los brazos abiertos…

Un gran resplandor inundó el salón por completo. Serenity contempló el impacto cumplir su cometido: ambos felinos, bajo un golpe seco fueron lanzados varios metros atrás…

Serenity se acercó a paso lento e inexpresiva observó ambos cuerpecitos comenzar a desaparecer como polvo de estrellas.

De pronto, y justo antes de llegar hasta ellos Serenity se detuvo en seco llevándose una mano al pecho. Confundida, trató de reconocer la inexplicable opresión que estaba sintiendo. Era extraño, una sensación hasta ahora desconocida: como un interminable, insistente pero a la vez despreocupante golpeteo en su interior. La arrogante rubia sonrió con regocijo y susurró para ella misma -"Tu ya no puedes sentir nada, sin embargo, increíblemente tu extraña semilla estelar todavía intenta rechazarme…"- formando una mueca de fastidio añadió –"Bien, es tiempo de recuperar los fragmentos que huyeron de mi, y así, serás completamente mía"-

Recomponiéndose, cerró los ojos quedándose en silencio; varios minutos pasaron en los que la rubia se mantuvo en la misma posición. Entonces algo cambió. Sin abrir los ojos, levantó el mentón y acarició su cuello con regocijo a la vez que esbozaba una media sonrisa.

Había llegado la hora. La primera Sailor Scout estaba por caer y el momento no podía ser más oportuno. Abriendo los parpados, susurró –"Tontas Guardianas, ya me habría deshecho de todas ustedes de no ser porque sus sufrimientos me alimentan."- sonrió con frialdad –"Y no me he equivocado, verlas caer una por una, llenándose de odio y dolor en el proceso… es delicioso"-

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sus facciones reflejaron diversión. Era como si estuviera presenciando algo gracioso. De pronto, extasiada, rió quedamente –"Sailor Plut… ahora eres mía"- y desapareció en el aire.

**Fin FlasBack **

Tres horas después

-"¡No! ¡Detente!"- gritó una masculina y conocida voz con autoridad.

Una casi desfallecida Sailor Mars, sorprendida por la interrupción, apenas comenzaba a enfocar la vista en la lejanía cuando _otro_ sonido llamó poderosamente su atención; sin tener fuerzas suficientes para moverse, su rostro lo hizo en automático girando al frente, en donde pudo escuchar y reconocer la quebrada y abrumada voz que creía nunca jamás volvería a oír… voz que provino de la que hasta hace unos segundos estaba por matarla. Anonadada, contempló y fue testigo de la inesperada expresión:

-"¿D-Darien…?"- susurró lastimosamente la confundida rubia, quien con súbita y dolorosa sorpresa clavó su cristalizada mirada en la entrada del magnífico salón. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerlo y con un desgarrador anheló, toda su atención se centró en la gallarda silueta que metros más allá se presentaba ante ella como en un ensueño desapareciendo todo lo demás a su alrededor…

Mars, observando a su atacante y sin dar crédito a lo que veía, por un momento creyó que su ensangrentada vista la engañaba. Olvidando su alrededor, frente a ella la soberbia y maligna presencia que se escondía tras el rostro de su Princesa parecía haberse esfumado dejando tras ella el fantasma que su amiga había sido… ¡Era ella! Destrozada de dolor y sufrimiento pero era ella: su misma mirada, triste y acabada, pero comenzando a iluminarse con ese irreconocible sentimiento de anhelo y libertad que sólo su amor era capaz de despertar en ella…

Serenity palideció a sobremanera y todo autocontrol desapareció de su entorno. Con la vista clavada en la entrada del salón, sus azules pupilas vibraron con una inaudita mezcla de felicidad y miedo; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los labios le temblaron al no ser capaz de articular palabras… Frente a ella, varios metros más allá, una varonil figura recibió su mirada, hipnotizándola:

Envestido en una magnifica armadura tan negra como su cabello, pero no tan hermosa y atractiva como su rostro, portando una soberbia y reluciente espada que reflejaba su gallardía y poder…

Costándole respirar y sin dejar de contemplar a la rubia, Sailor Mars contuvo su conmoción en un delgado suspiro de alivio al comprender finalmente, que la luz de su esperanza había renacido en ella. Con una tenue y tímida sonrisa, sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarla, volvió a dejar caer el rostro hacía un lado con la mejilla en el suelo; fue entonces que comprendió la reacción de Serenity y el porqué ésta había detenido su ataque: En la entrada de la enorme torre, el portador de la conocida y autoritaria voz, con espada en ristre mantenía la mirada fija en la rubia. Un joven Príncipe, alto, moreno, de sedosos cabellos cortos y firme mirada, atractivo en esencia y gallardo en figura… _¿Darien?_ Sorprendida, Sailor Mars entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista y dar sentido a la broma que su mente le estaba jugando. _¿Acaso… era posible?..._ La pelinegra sonrió. El dolor se había ido. Seguramente ya estaba muerta y ni siquiera lo había notado, esa era la única forma de poder tener, metros más allá, la visión de aquel que había sido el Príncipe de la Tierra. _Bien_-pensó- mejor así, quizá de esa forma el sufrimiento ya no la atormentaría.

En su ensoñación, con la consciencia casi perdida y la vista nublada, para Sailor Mars el tiempo se detuvo. Por un segundo toda pena se había ido y sólo una cálida tranquilidad la embargaba; sus pensamientos retenían la imagen de su Princesa, **su** verdadera Princesa revelándose contra el Ser que la aprisionaba. Su propia luz de la Esperanza renaciendo.

-"¿D-Darien?"- repitió la quebrada voz de Serenity.

La burbuja se rompió y, confundida, Mars parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender su propio error. Entonces, el dolor internó volvió de golpe y con ansias su cuerpo exigió aire. Respirando desesperada, cerró ambos puños sin poder contener un lastimoso quejido. ¡No había terminado! Fuego vivo quemaba su interior…

Serenity giró por completo hacia la imagen que parecía haber golpeado todos sus sentidos. Notándose confundida, parecía como si hubiesen pasado años, siglos sin verlo y ahora apenas era capaz de reconocerlo. Como si lo hubiera olvidado y ahora, repentinamente con un escalofrió recordara su existencia.

Entonces, de forma inesperada y con los ojos cristalizados Serenity se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Aturdida, parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Negó con el rostro y sus parpados temblaron. Un repentino llanto escapó de sus labios –"Noo-o…"- clamó enterrando con desesperación sus dedos en el cabello. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus rodillas flaquearon. Con fuerza cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada ocultándola entre las sombras. De pronto y con un súbito cambio, una inaudita frialdad recorrió cada rincón y su voz se tornó vacía al susurrar para ella misma:

-"Él no es Darien… No lo es…"-

-"¡Serenity!"- A pesar de la autoridad de su voz, el joven Príncipe no pudo evitar el tono precavido al nombrarla.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Sailor Mars y el joven Príncipe clavaron la vista en ella esperando y a la vez temiendo su reacción sin ni siquiera imaginar la lucha interna que ocultamente se reflejaba en el ardor de sus ojos…

…

Vacio…

Agonía…

Sufrimiento…

En la nada absoluta, donde la oscuridad que hasta ese momento había reinado y donde el silencio había sido sepulcral, el frio y la perfecta soledad abrazaban un único objeto que flotaba inanimadamente: Un enorme cristal negro, un cristal tan oscuro que sólo podía contemplarse por un suave y triste destello plateado que llegaba desde la lejanía y que de forma desesperada intentaba acercar su luz.

El imponente cristal negro flotaba en la nada. El apagado destello era suficiente para alcanzar a distinguir evidentes grietas y fracturas que habían acabado con la perfección del cristal; cristal en el que, apenas tenuemente se alcanzaba a distinguir la sombra de una conocida y delicada silueta: Una joven rubia yacía, con el cuerpo desnudo y en posición fetal, con los parpados cerrados abrazándose a ella misma con inaudita fuerza; sus dedos apretaban los brazos enterrando, si fuera posible, las uñas en su blanca piel. Sus facciones temblaron y dolorosas lágrimas escaparon dejando entrever sufrimiento y desesperación.

–"Darien…"- sollozó. El brillo plateado destelló como si palpitara. Un nuevo crujido rompió el silencio y el llanto aumentó. Entonces:

-'_No...'_- siseó una fría voz –'_Princesa de la Luna Llena… no te engañes. Tu Príncipe está muerto, y ése, es su verdugo…'_-

Súbitamente tres cosas ocurrieron a la vez: el brillo plateado desapareció, el cristal se cuarteó y los dolidos parpados se abrieron de par en par mostrando los azules y ahora vacios ojos de Serenity que se tornaron oscuros al comprender el venenoso siseo:

-'_Ahora… es tu tiempo…'-_

….

Un silencio sepulcral se había formado en el enorme salón.

Sailor Mars yacía en el suelo con los ojos entreabiertos y respirando con dificultad. Débil, todavía se encontraba a los pies de Serenity qué, con la vista abajo ocultaba el rostro entre las sombras.

En el extremo contrario, el joven Príncipe mantenía su posición. Con espada en ristre, cauteloso no apartaba la vista de la que aparentaba ser la frágil silueta de Serenity.

De pronto el silencio fue roto. Sin moverse y con la vista abajo, Serenity susurró con una extraña mezcla de calma y reproche:

–"No…"- Repentinamente y con tétrica lentitud, la rubia levantó ligeramente el rostro y posó su vacía y apagada mirada en la de él. Azul y verde chocaron –"**Tú** no eres Darien"- reprochó.

Un agudo escalofrió recorrió la masculina espalda. Conteniendo la respiración, el Príncipe Pan apretó la empuñadura de su espada a la vez que sentía el gélido aire entrar a sus pulmones. La mirada de ella lo atravesó fulminándolo con inaudito odio, mucho, demasiado odio cubierto por un infinito dolor.

Pan tragó en seco. Al llegar ahí sabía a qué atenerse, pero ahora, perdiéndose en la mirada vacía y lastimada de la rubia, la duda lo asaltó. Esa de ahí era la misma chica que una noche antes había perdido el control al descubrir la muerte de Endimión, la misma que quebrándose de dolor había hecho estallar su energía suplicándole que se lo devolviera… Ahora, era la misma Serenity que sólo podía reflejar un sólo deseo en su glacial expresión, un deseo conocido por él y qué, irónicamente, comprendía: '_Venganza_'.

De pronto la aterradora quietud terminó.

Cerrando los puños, súbitamente Serenity se irguió y frunció el ceño en su gélido rostro. Entonces, con brusquedad una poderosa explosión de energía pulsó desde su interior y torrentes de aire empujaron todo a su paso devastándolo. Con violencia, Sailor Mars fue lanzada estrellándose contra uno de los magníficos muros. Los ojos vacios y apagados de la rubia no mostraban ninguna duda. El azul y delgado vestido ondeó a sus pies y entonces, la marca de luna creciente se volvió de un rojo oscuro y se remarcó en su frente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de furia contenida, sus pupilas se cristalizaron y, trastornada, sus facciones se descompusieron de infinita ira mientras continuaba estallando su poder, desquebrajando los ventanales y quebrando el suelo que pisaba; la energía se tornó sublime, cortando el aire y lanzando todo a tu paso.

Pan, con la capa ondeándole frenéticamente se aferró en su lugar ocultando el rostro tras los brazos –"¡Serenity!"- gritó –"¡Detente! ¡Debes detenerte ahora!"-

Pulsando, la poderosa energía estalló más y más. Ella no estaba escuchando, un impactante odio la estaba consumiendo. Los azules ojos, apagados, dejaron escapar un par de gruesas lágrimas antes de soltar con lastimosa furia:

-"¡**TU** me lo quitaste! ¡Me lo arrebataste!"-

El desdichado ojiverde sintió el remordimiento presionar en su interior. Era desconsolador revivir el arranque de dolor de la chica y saberse culpable. Entre gritos y ráfagas de viento, acongojado por la culpa Pan exclamó –"Lo siento…"- un nudo se formó en su garganta –"¡Lamento tanto haberte lastimado de ésta forma!"-

Un tremendo estallido se produjo y Pan fue lanzado hacia atrás con suma fuerza.

–"¡**NO BASTA**!"- lloró desgarrándose la voz –"¡No es suficiente!"- reclamó sin detenerse.

El joven Príncipe fue golpeado contra los fríos muros y, conteniéndose ahogó el gemido de dolor. Encolerizada Serenity apretó los puños antes de lanzar un feroz ataque que resplandeció en todo el salón. Pan reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo pero entonces, sin darle cuartel, la rubia atacó otra vez destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sailor Mars, recostada en el frio suelo puso toda su atención en el arranque de furia de su Princesa. La pelinegra no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, las expulsiones de poder eran formidables, como nunca antes había siquiera imaginado: el Palacio entero temblaba bajo sus pies, la Tierra misma parecía hacerlo también… El aura de una infinita oscuridad parecía haber devorado la luz de la luna en el exterior y ahora tétricamente la sentía acercarse desde cada rincón observándolos lascivamente… Algo había cambiado, algo horrible acechaba muy cerca y de no estar tan débil juraría que '_eso'_ estaba cubriendo por completo a la desesperada rubia. Entonces, Mars lo comprendió: La presencia del Príncipe Pan y su extraordinario parecido con Darien habían tenido una inesperada reacción, y ahora esa de ahí no era otra que la misma Serena estallando finalmente de dolor y permitiendo con ello a Caos dominar y manipular su odio. La oscuridad estaba abrazándola, susurrándole, envenenándola y lastimándola, y la rubia estaba haciendo justo lo que su titiritero deseaba: entregarle por completo su alma…

Serenity, con un nudo apretando en su garganta y oprimiendo su pecho, fuera de sí continuó atacando sin detenerse. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto que dolía… ¡Lo odiaba tan atormentada y amargamente que quemaba su interior! En sus pensamientos sólo se repetía una y otra vez la escena imaginaria en la que el ojiverde _asesinaba a su propio hermano_…

Entre ataque y ataque su ceño se fruncía más y más, y así, de pronto, una gruesa cinta de un espantoso negro nació de entre sus manos, dividiéndose violentamente al instante en decenas de delgados hiladillos que se enredaron de forma fantasmal alrededor de sus dedos para comenzar a subir amenazadoramente, tal cual serpiente rodeando sus brazos, cubriéndolos de negro por completo…

Esquivando a diestra y siniestra, el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en las consecuencias de sus propias acciones, en el sufrimiento reflejado en cada palabra de ella y en la culpa que esto originaba en él. Estaba viéndola consumirse de ira, con sus brazos ennegrecer, su vestido y su cuerpo poco a poco cubriéndose también. El ojiverde, con los ojos ardiéndole llegó a la conclusión de que de una u otra forma ya no tenía opción: Lo peor estaba sucediendo, lo que sea que fuera _Eso,_ ya había dominado a la Princesa de la Luna, la Tierra estaba en peligro y su deber como Guardián era contundente.

Atacando de forma cada vez más brutal y sin tomar en cuenta su propia situación, la rubia sollozó con agonía:

–"¡Lo asesinaste! ¡Me destruiste!"- sus cristalizados ojos, cegados por la ira parecían no verlo –"¡**Te odio**!"- sentenció con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas –"¡Y te hare pagar por tu cruel crimen!"- las cintas parecieron arremolinarse a su alrededor y espectralmente se fundieron en ella manchando toda su piel de negro y oscureciendo sus ojos.

Pan sintió el lastimoso nudo apretar su garganta y esa presión invadir su pecho. Ella lo odiaba a sobremanera y él no podía culparla; pero ahora era la mismísima Serenity que fuera de control había permitido que el odio la consumiera… Entre los torrentes del frenético viento, el joven blandió su imponente espada y frunció el ceño implorando poder perdonarse a sí mismo.

Mars sintió una cruel opresión en el pecho al advertir la triste decisión en el rostro del pelinegro y, respirando con dificultad trató de contener el lastimoso dolor de sus heridas. La rubia ya no parecía ser ella misma, aún así ella no podía permitir que la lastimaran; la pelinegra reprimió un ahogado llanto… sabia que debía hacer algo, llegar a ella… protegerla…

Apretando la empuñadura, Pan esgrimió su arma y se lanzó al ataque esquivando con dificultad cada expulsión de poder de ella: Uno, dos, tres arremetidas frustradas por la sublime energía que la protegía y que cada vez parecía aumentar más y más. No dándose por vencido y a pesar de los múltiples cortes que los arranques de poder generaban en su piel, él sabía que podía lograrlo, Serenity estaba enloquecida, atacaba sin parar y no estaba defendiéndose; Estratega por naturaleza, el pelinegro intentó hasta que de un momento a otro, entre ataque y ataque, fatalmente halló el punto desprotegido de la desesperada rubia…

Sucedió tan rápido y tan lento a la vez que pareció ser en cámara lenta:

Era una oportunidad casi nula, pero sin pensarlo dos veces y moviéndose sumamente rápido, Pan arremetió contra la rubia posando la vista sobre la de ella; Mars, impotente, contuvo la respiración clavando sus propias uñas en sus ya desgarrados guantes; Serenity, con la expresión descompuesta, viéndolo venir, lo observó con fijeza sin borrar de su mirada el doloroso odio que sentía hacia él, reconstruyendo una y otra vez en su memoria como aquél había asesinado a su amado… _y cómo ella no había sido capaz de impedirlo_… Entonces la culpa la invadió por completo, su mirada se apagó, de forma fugaz las atormentadas pupilas reflejaron una lastimosa tristeza y repentinamente las expulsiones de poder se extinguieron…

Reaccionando y perdiendose en la deshecha mirada, casi deteniéndose, Pan también estaba por frenar su ataque cuando una nueva explosión de energía se dejó sentir metros detrás de él. Comprendiendo, el ojiverde alcanzó a _girar_ y no se notó sorprendido ni al reconocer el origen del poder, ni cuando sintió súbitamente cómo éste lo embistió brutalmente de frente, dándole de lleno…

-"Agh…"- Pan cayó de rodillas abriendo dolorosamente los ojos de par en par, tratando de invocar con ello el ausente sentimiento de 'deja vu' que esperaba… y que no llegó, sintiendo crudamente como la vida se le estaba yendo.

Metros más allá, la inexpresiva mirada de Sailor Saturn contempló su obra. En el extremo contrario del salón, al tratar de moverse, Sailor Mars, herida de gravedad gimió de dolor al sentir sus propias costillas clavársele en su interior, sin embargo no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio al ver como Saturn había logrado impedir que dañaran a la rubia.

Serenity, shockeada y con las cristalizadas pupilas temblándole, no apartó su oscura y ausente mirada de la de él. Con la vista empañándosele, en su mente el rostro que apenas recordaba de su amado comenzó a confundirse con el del joven Príncipe que, agonizando, sólo la veía a ella…

De repente, bajo un glorioso tintineo, con los ojos ardiéndoles ambos vieron surgir el resplandor de un hermoso Cristal Dorado que con ensoñadora lentitud abandonaba el interior de su portador. Colocándose entre ambos, el brillo los rodeó abrazándolos con su calidez y compartiendo con ellos la _verdad_ que ocultaba…

Fue asombroso. Serenity fue cubierta por una calidez que apenas tenuemente recordaba y que la completaba, perfeccionando todos aquellos sentimientos que ahora sabía había poseído. Pudo sentir al mismo tiempo todo el poder de la Tierra misma, magia antigua llena de vida que viajaba a través del tiempo y de cada rincón del planeta; un instante, un fugaz instante que desapareció tan pronto como llegó siendo reemplazado bruscamente, y de nueva cuenta, por el vacio y la frialdad manchada de su triste agonía…

De pronto, fue como volver a despertar, el tiempo se detuvo, la noche desapareció y una deslumbrante luz los cegó…

La luz era sublime, tanto que parecía quemar los todavía ojos negros de la Princesa de la Luna pero, como si fuesen espejismos, escenas diferentes fueron reproducidas frente a ella y Pan, quienes hasta ese momento pudieron atestiguar la secreta verdad en que los oscuros engaños se habían convertido. Serenity tardó en caer en cuenta en lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que, repentinamente, una gruesa voz la hizo reaccionar llamando su atención. La rubia levantó la mirada…

….

_Era otro tiempo._

_Otro sitio. _

_Un recuerdo… _

_Era un hermoso día, lleno de sol y de vida. Donde verdes prados decoraban vastos campos, rodeados por un sin número de árboles de todos tipos. _

_-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, pequeño Pan?"- dijo un hombre _con tono de autoridad y despotismo. _Era un sujeto de arrogante mirada y rojos cabellos. _

_Un pequeño niño, de quizá siete u ocho años, de cabellos negros y verdes ojos se encontraba ahí, apretando torpemente con sus pequeñas manos la empuñadura de una espada. _

_-"¿Ya que no serás gobernante, intentas ser un guerrero?..."- cuestionó con burla el hombre. El niño frunció el ceño, molesto. –"Mejor así… Quizá no dures mucho como tal. Así dejarías de ser un estorbo."-_

_Con tristeza e impotencia, casi en un murmullo el niño afirmó -"Seré un gran guerrero y te lo demostrare… tío. Protegeré el Reino y a la Tierra"-_

_El aludido dejó escapar una cruel risa -"La mejor forma en que puedes proteger a la Tierra es desapareciendo… Déjame ayudarte a completar tu destino."- Sin previo aviso, desenvainó su espada y la blandió frente al asustado niño, quien retrocedió instintivamente. _

_De un momento a otro el sujeto se abalanzó hacía el pelinegro y atacó con fuerza. Uno, dos, tres choques de espada, después de los cuales el aturdido pequeño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Implorante, observó con miedo a su atacante, quien no se detuvo y dirigió su último ataque… La espada brilló en lo alto y con saña se dirigió a su objetivo…_

…

La escena desapareció.

Abrumada, todavía confundida Serenity atestiguó la cruel forma en que el pequeño era tratado. Entonces, escuchándose muy cerca, la voz resentida y entrecortada de Pan susurró:

-"M-mi propia familia me a-aborrecía… tan sólo por e-existir. I-irónicamente, p-por algo que ni siquiera pedí…"-

La rubia ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entenderlo. Una nueva escena se desarrolló. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, sus pupilas por fin mostraron una reacción; paralizándosele el corazón, una tierna y casi olvidada sensación embargó a la aturdida chica…

…

_Era el mismo sitio, el sujeto pelirrojo ya no estaba pero ahora el pequeño ojiverde estaba junto a un jovencito de cabellos también negros y de ojos azules, muy parecido pero evidentemente mayor que él. Un joven Endimión consolaba a su hermano._

–"_No hagas caso, Pan. Nuestro tío se equivoca, serás un gran guerrero. Aún eres muy joven, pero practicando mejoraras mucho."- _

_Pan intentó retener un sollozo, entonces susurró: -"No quiero ser un estorbo para el Reino"-_

_-"¡No eres un estorbo! ¡Eres mi hermano! Nuestro tío se equivoca. Él no está de acuerdo con lo que por derecho te pertenece."-_

_Ante las palabras Pan levantó la mirada. –"¿Yo… podría heredar uno de los reinos?"-_

_Endimión sonrió con cariño y asintió con el rostro. Entonces añadió con determinación –"Yo cuidare de ti. Nadie te hará daño, nunca lo permitiré."-_

…_.._

Contradictoriamente a la oscuridad de sus ojos, la mirada de Serenity se suavizó y la escena desapareció.

Cerca de ahí, los ojos de Pan se cristalizaron con la vida extinguiéndosele poco a poco. Cada uno de esos momentos todavía quemaba dolorosamente en su interior.

–"Mintió…"- susurró con amargura.

Una nueva escena.

…...

_Un hermoso paisaje frente a un lago, teniendo como fondo el enorme Palacio Lunar._ _Una bella imagen del Príncipe Endimión y de la Princesa Serenity, sonriéndose y observándose con amor. Un hermoso cuadro en donde ambos se declaraban un dulce e incondicional amor. Ella, sonrojada entregándole inocentemente un bello relicario con forma de estrella mientras que una linda tonada los envolvía. Él, con infinita ternura acariciando suavemente el sonrojado rostro de ella._

…_._

Pan, todavía de rodillas y respirando con dificultad, contemplando cada escena comenzó a consternarse por la desconocida situación que estaba atestiguando. _¿Era verdad…?_ _¿Ellos…?_ Negando con el rostro, confundido, estaba tratando a toda costa de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a pesar de sentir como la vida se le estaba yendo.

Dos escenas más, tan reales y palpables como ninguna otra. La primera recordada con lastimosa amargura por Pan, pero ambas lo suficientemente fuertes para devastar cruelmente la falsa realidad a la que se había aferrado y que mantenía vivo el coraje y el corazón del ojiverde…

…..

_En otro sitio, frente a un hermoso lago y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Un jovencito de ojos azules observaba un punto indefinido. Sentado frente al lago, se mantenía solo y callado. _

_Un poco alejado de ahí, un niño de ojos verdes lo veía con admiración. Sonreía puesto que estaba feliz de estar aprendiendo tanto de él. Su hermano era tan valiente y audaz. _

_Tal y como siempre le había prometido, un par de ocasiones atrás su hermano lo había protegido de todos y de todo, sin importarle si salía herido no había dudado en ayudarlo. _

_Era su mejor amigo. Podía contarle sobre todo y ser correspondido de la misma forma. Ambos confiaban indiscutiblemente en el otro._

_Girando con suavidad el rostro, el apenas joven ojiazul contempló a lo lejos el alegre rostro de su pequeño hermano… Endimión le regaló una cálida sonrisa y Pan lo igualó con inocencia._

…_._

Pan sintió sus ojos arder. No era un recuerdo nuevo pero había sido como volver a vivirlo, anhelantemente casi había podido sentir la misma calidez de esos momentos acariciar su corazón.

Mientras tanto, sintiendo fuego rebelarse en su interior, algo en Serenity trataba de dominarla pulsando en la negrura de su piel. Pero entonces, la escena cambió y repentinamente la rubia sintió algo oprimir su pecho. Un segundo bastó para comprender la situación…

…

_Eran tiempos antiguos, en un lugar desolado en la Tierra._

_Dos jóvenes herederos se hacían frente. Con espadas desenvainadas se fulminaban con la mirada. Ambos muy parecidos, aunque uno más joven y de verdes ojos. _

_Pan reclamó: -"¡Basta Endimión, detente!"-_

_-"No hasta que entiendas la magnitud de todo esto, Pan"- contestó el aludido con suplica._

_-"Has perdido y debes resignarte"- añadió Pan. _

_-"No puedo. No entiendes. ¡Me pertenece!"-_

…

Serenity clavó la vista en una de las gallardas siluetas que la ilusión le estaba mostrando. Su expresión mostró una extraña mezcla de añoranza y resentimiento; sus ojos, todavía oscuros, temblaron de ardor y ansiedad. Frente a ella ninguna otra cosa parecía existir… Sólo él.

Pan, quien creía conocer el cruel desenlace de su recuerdo, sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear endureció su mirada y apretó la mandíbula tratando de evitar que el incesante ardor de sus ojos lo traicionara… No podía, no quería ser testigo de un hecho que dolorosamente se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria atormentándolo…

…_.._

_-"¡El Reino ahora es mío Endimión!"-_

_-"Se trata de algo mucho más grande que el Reino, Pan…"-_

–"_¿Qué ha sucedido contigo, Endimión? Has cambiado. Mi hermano jamás se hubiese negado a cumplir con su deber…"- con temor añadió -"Me niego a pensar que estas siendo manipulado por Metallia…"-_

_-"Pan, debes escucharme…"-_

_-"¿Por qué haces esto, Endimión?... ¿Por qué no permites que yo cumpla con el deber que tú has rechazado? ¿No crees que merezca ser Rey?..."-_

_El ojiazul parpadeó ante la pregunta, entonces recordó el anhelante deseo de Pan de tener la oportunidad de gobernar. Inconscientemente negó con el rostro intentando explicar._

_-"No se trata de esto, Pan…"-_

_-"Te escuche, Endimión…"- interrumpió el ojiverde, decepcionado –"…hablar con Neflyte: Yo estaba todavía en la Luna cuando te propusiste enamorar a Serenity jactándote de lo sencillo que seria. Quieres recuperar tu derecho al trono. Sin importarte el hecho de que la Tierra peligra y del tiempo perdido. Sólo te interesas por ti y por tu orgullo…"-_

_-"Las cosas han cambiado, hermano…"-_

_-"Así es Endimión. Las cosas son diferentes. Eres mi hermano pero no permitiré que pongas en riesgo a la Tierra ni a Serenity. El compromiso está hecho y será consumado lo antes posible. No hay nada que puedas hacer…"-_

_-"Te equivocas, Pan… Hare lo que sea con tal de recuperarla. ¡Lo que sea!"- dijo el ojiazul antes de embestir nuevamente a su contrincante. Blandió su espada con agilidad y fuerza, la cual fue recibida con el mismo ímpetu. El choque de espadas era cada vez más fuerte y poderoso. Uno, dos, tres ataques antes de un poderoso despliegue de energía de Endimión, obligando a Pan a retroceder varios pasos atrás. _

_-"Detente, Endimión… ¡Detente!"- exclamó su hermano, sintiendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Endimión se detuvo. -"Has demostrado tu punto…"- susurró Pan con la voz apagada, pero ocultando el rostro. Ambos respiraban agitadamente –"No soy contrincante para ti…"- Alzando la vista, posó sus ojos en los azules –"Somos hermanos, no enemigos… Y esto no resolverá nada."- Inesperadamente, Pan le dio la espalda a Endimión, dispuesto a marcharse. _

_Endimión observó como Pan comenzó a retirarse. Cerró los puños y sintió la sangre hervir en su interior. Con la voz quebrada y los ojos cerrados, Endimión ocultó el rostro mientras imploraba:_

_-"Perdóname… Pan, por favor, perdóname"-_

…_..._

Frunciendo amargamente el ceño, Pan bajó el rostro, ocultándolo. Creía saber lo que vendría. Cerró ambos puños tratando de reprimir el angustiante odio que corría por sus venas y que punzaba en sus pupilas… Cerró los ojos pero las lejanas voces taladraban en sus oídos, los recuerdos parecían estarse reconstruyendo al mismo tiempo en su cabeza. Estaba muriendo, y aún así el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el interior.

…_..._

_Pan, confundido por la forma en que Endimión se estaba quebrando, volvió el rostro sólo para encontrarlo de rodillas y con la vista baja._

_-"¿Qué ha sucedido contigo, Endimión?"-_

…

Fue como un estímulo. Extrañado, con lentitud el agonizante ojiverde levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que el recuerdo parecía cobrar vida despertando todos sus sentidos…

…

_Con la voz quebrada y con desesperación, Endimión exclamó –"¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo!"-_

…_.._

-"No…"- Confundido e incrédulo, con las pupilas temblándole Pan negó tratando de autoconvencerse que todo era un engaño… un error.

…

–"_¡Mientes! Sé lo que has planeado y no es honorable hermano…"-_

_-"Te equivocas, Pan. Me he enamorado… ¡y ella me ama!"-_

_-"¡Basta Endimión! ¡Basta!"- reclamó Pan desenfundando su espada una vez más, sintiéndose indignado._

_-"¡Pan! ¡Debes comprender! Me enamore sin planearlo y he sido obstinado… ¡Pero no pienso renunciar a ella!"-_

…

Costándole respirar, sintiendo una cruel punzada presionar su corazón Pan se llevó lastimosamente la mano al pecho. Cada palabra, cada suplica, cada ataque y choque de espadas estaba calando profundamente, lastimándolo.

Comprendiendo, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizar.

Su mente aclarándose, **sus verdaderos recuerdos volviendo**…

…

_Con total indignación Pan arremetió con furia alcanzando a rozar el cuello de Endimión, pasando desapercibido por ambos que con este último ataque una dorada joya cayó._

_El ojiazul perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló unos pasos atrás. Totalmente furioso Pan lo observó con reproche, entonces, un destello dorado llamó su atención. Acercándose con lentitud, Pan tomó con delicadeza un bello relicario con forma de estrella que él había visto antes. _

_-"Esto…"- susurró. _

_El ojiazul entonces reparó en la joya que acababa de perder. Pan cuestionó con extrañeza –"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tienes esto en tu poder?"-_

_Endimión confesó con franqueza –"Es su promesa para mi"-_

_Pan apretó los labios y el relicario en sus manos. Sorprendido y confundido ya que sabía lo que esa joya significaba para la joven Princesa. _

_El joven Príncipe, tragándose su orgullo y aflojando sus músculos asintió con lentitud -"Entiendo. Yo… arreglare las cosas"- Endimión lo observó con sorpresa y agradecimiento. Pan cuestionó lanzándole la joya –"¿En verdad la amas, Endimión?"-._

_-"Como jamás pensé poder hacerlo, Pan. La amo"-_

_-"¿La harás feliz? ¿Y la protegerás?"-_

_-"Así me cueste la vida, la protegeré siempre"-_

…

El joven Príncipe, agonizante, sintiendo la vida írsele y su cuerpo comenzar a difuminarse tal cual polvo de estrellas, soltó un ahogado jadeo con una mezcla de devoción, agradecimiento y consuelo. Contemplando la escena, una cálida lágrima escapó de los verdes ojos.

No entendía… pero no importaba… El dolor se había ido. Endimión, su hermano, no había mentido… No lo hizo.

…

_Pan asintió conforme y Endimión sonrió extasiado. Ambos enfundaron sus espadas, se obsequiaron sonrisas de complicidad y se dieron la espalda dispuestos a marcharse._

…

Ahora, muriendo lentamente, con paz embargando su pecho y tranquilidad en su rostro el ojiverde sentía de nuevo la agradable tibieza del enorme cariño hacia su hermano. Le creía, tal como antes; y ahora sabía, tal como siempre…

Y entonces sucedió, y fue como si los sentimientos y el alma misma del joven Pan del pasado y el arrepentido Pan del presente se mezclaran, dándole la bienvenida así, a la esperada muerte…

…

_Pan sintió acercarse una poderosa energía maligna. Volviendo el rostro vio llegar un fatal haz de luz dirigiéndose directamente hacia un desprevenido Endimión… Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Pan se interpuso y tomó su lugar frente a su sorprendido hermano… _

_-"Aaaghh…"-_

_Endimión contempló con horror la escena y vio el rostro de dolor de su hermano mientras era embestido con brutalidad y caía lentamente frente a sus ojos…_

_-"¡Nooo! ¡Pan!"- gritó con desesperación acercándose con rapidez. El angustiado ojiazul sintió sus ojos nublarse mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al herido joven de ojos verdes. Abrumado cuestionó con suavidad:_

–_"¿Por qué Pan?... ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?"-_

…_.._

Con cada partícula de su ser extinguiéndose, todavía de rodillas y desvaneciéndose en el aire Pan se dejó caer sobre sus manos con el rostro abajo. Entrecortadamente, el ojiverde respondió al mismo tiempo las idénticas sinceras palabras que el fantasma de su recuerdo decía:

–"_P-porque eres m-mi hermano_…"- Los ojos ardían y las lágrimas resbalaban hasta el suelo pero ya no había sufrimiento. Culpa y arrepentimiento lo invadían pero ya no más dolor. Era tarde, pero ahora lo comprendía: El valor de su sacrificio y el fraternal cariño entre ambos hermanos había sido manchado, _profanado_ por la maldición de un ente lleno de odio y venganza que los había utilizado para lograr sus objetivos. Sintiendo escapársele su último aliento, Pan levantó tenuemente el rostro para observar por última vez a la joven Princesa frente a él.

Serenity estaba ahí, de pie con su elegante y orgulloso porte apenas afectado por lo recién descubierto. Observándolo fijamente, la rubia mantuvo la oscuridad y dureza de sus ojos; nada parecía importar a su alrededor excepto el familiar y apuesto rostro del agonizante pelinegro que, con los ojos cristalizados y las lágrimas escapándosele sólo la veía a ella.

-"Lo lamento…"- murmuró él con sincero y culpable arrepentimiento. Y así, cerrando los ojos lentamente, por vez primera ningún cruel recuerdo lo asechó. Ahora, un profundo y entrañable _espejismo_ ocupó su último pensamiento:

….

_Era un infinito espacio, tan blanco y cegador como la luz misma. Ahí, sin nada más a su alrededor, de pie uno frente al otro estaban dos pequeños niños observándose: _

_Reencontrándose, Endimión y Pan se veían sonriéndose tiernamente; Eran ambos, sólo ellos, nadie más. Dos pequeños amigos, hermanos, familia…. Sólo dos inocentes niños que se sonreían con complicidad, cariño y perdón, y que lenta y fraternalmente levantaron sus manos y se las estrecharon con sincera amistad. _

_Eran sólo dos pequeños que se habían equivocado y que a pesar de ello ahora sabían que nada había podido romper el entrañable cariño que los unía… por hoy… y por siempre. _

…

Tras una sonrisa de ternura, la silueta del último heredero de la tierra brilló con debilidad esfumándose en el aire…

Y entonces, bajo la todavía inexpresiva mirada de la rubia, el Cristal Dorado apareció frente a sus ojos lanzando su último y más fuerte resplandor, liberando con ello su más _reciente secreto:_

…

_El sol acababa de ponerse, las sombrías nubes presagiaban una furiosa tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a esparcirse. Era un lugar conocido: la azotea de un imponente edificio. Sólo dos sujetos se encontraban en ese sitio; dos pelinegros, uno de profundos ojos azules y el otro de bellos ojos verdes; situados en cada extremo del lugar portando gallardas armaduras oscuras, ambos con espadas en ristre listos para atacar; uno con evidente furia en su mirar, y el otro con sincero arrepentimiento. _

_Una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo._

…

La expresión de Serenity al fin tomó vida. Fue como si algo en su interior despertara furiosamente; anhelando, ansiando…

….

(…)

_La diferencia en la ofensiva era clara. Pan atacó. El choque de espadas resonó cuando Endimión bloqueó justo en el último momento tan tajante golpe._

_-"Pan… por favor reflexiona. Olvida y perdona…"-_

_-"¡No! ¡No puedo perdonar!..."- Gritó con furia totalmente encolerizado. Con los ojos cristalizados y la voz quebrada señaló su corazón –"¿Cómo me quito este dolor? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo dejo de sentirlo?"- gritó para después atacar por tercera vez lanzando uno, dos, tres, cuatro fuertes golpes que fueron costosamente bloqueados, para terminar lanzando un quinto veloz espadazo que apenas rozó el abdomen del ojiazul pero que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y perder el equilibrio. _

_Pan levantó la espada en lo alto…_

….

Conteniendo la respiración, la joven rubia se llevó su oscura mano al pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y su respiración se aceleró. A pesar de la furia contenida y del dolor que trataba de reprimir, un gran sentimiento de impotencia la invadió haciéndola cerrar ambos puños hasta enterrarse sus propias uñas…

Era casi como si volviera a vivirlo… a sentirlo… ¡y de nuevo ella no podía hacer nada!

…

_Casi como si lo hubiese visto venir en cámara lenta, Endimión vio cómo un oscuro brillo atravesó la mirada de Pan, cómo éste levantó sagazmente la espada y cómo un poderoso cumulo de energía se concentró en su afilada punta. Con impotencia, Endimión desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos cuando la espada comenzaba a caer…_

…..

Con los ojos inyectados de ira, Serenity no estaba preparada para lo que a continuación le sería descubierto…

…

_La mirada de Pan ensombreció listo para dar el fatal golpe, pero repentinamente algo cambió en su expresión y la ira de sus ojos fue remplazada por la sombra del tormento y del dolor. Y así, Pan terminó su ataque dejando caer el pesado golpe y soltando con él un fatal haz de luz, ambos, justo al lado de un anonadado Endimión._

….

Sin poder creerlo, sintiendo su interior endureciéndose, confundida, comenzando a negar con el rostro los oscuros ojos de la rubia comenzaron a temblar irremediablemente…

….

_Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Endimión vio pasar cerca de él el fatal haz de luz que sin duda lo hubiese matado. Entonces, levantando la mirada observó a Pan que mantenía la vista abajo con un par de gruesas lágrimas marcándole el rostro y cayendo al suelo. _

_Cayendo de rodillas, Pan, con los puños cerrados susurró con evidente dolor -"Finalmente, no puedo hacerlo…"- Endimión observó con tristeza el sufrimiento del ojiverde y el esfuerzo que estaba conteniendo–"Al final… no soy como tú. Ni siquiera soy capaz… de recuperar mi honor."-_

…

Serenity se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

¡Era imposible! Parecía otro mundo, otro sitio. Era irreal, completamente irreal. Conteniendo la respiración, a pesar de la falta de luz en sus ojos, la joven rubia suavizó su mirada, la cual parecía lejana… atrayente en un sólo punto. No obstante, sabía que no sería eterno, que en cualquier momento el verdadero golpe tendría que ser dado y Pan mataría a su propio hermano…

….

(…)

_Consternado, Endimión levantó la mirada. Cerrando los puños ahogó un suspiro y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Con cierta alegría, como si intentara auto convencerse susurró –"No lo hice… Jamás te hubiese hecho daño Pan…"-_

_El indignado ojiverde, permaneciendo de rodillas y con los puños cerrados, endureció su mirada -"Trágate tus palabras, Endimión. No es necesaria tu compasión. Ya no es necesario…"-_

_Confundido, Endimión frunció el ceño –"¿De qué hablas?"-_

_Pan desvió el rostro y el odio desapareció de sus facciones para marcarse en él una infinita tristeza. _

_Un trueno resonó fuertemente en el lugar._

_-"Tal y como te lo he dicho, Endimión: Todo terminaría con tu muerte, o con la mía…"- _

_Todavía confundido, Endimión sintió el miedo en su interior. Entonces reparó en un singular brillo azul en los puños de Pan. Con temor, el ojiazul contuvo la respiración observando como Pan abría sus manos y el brillo desaparecía; El ojiverde bajó la vista y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas…_

_Reaccionando con rapidez, Endimión sintió una fuerte energía acercarse y contempló cómo el mismo haz de luz que era para él, estaba regresando con potencia hacia un devastado, y claramente derrotado Pan…_

_Un grito –"¡No!"-_

_Un lamento de dolor –"Aaahgg… aahhh…"-_

…..

_La verdad no siempre te libera… ¡Hiere! Lastima tan profundamente que te desgarra por dentro._

Fue como si algo la hubiera golpeado con crueldad. Con los oscuros ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas temblando incesantemente, Serenity soltó un lastimoso jadeo, una mezcla de agonía, ira y necesidad que sólo podía ser el reflejo del tormento en su alma. No había nadie más ahí, sólo ella y el fantasma de una verdad oculta… Una cruel verdad que estaba oprimiendo dolorosamente su pecho…

…..

_Duramente, Endimión cayó de rodillas y con un golpe seco se derrumbó en el suelo._

_Pan se colocó al lado del herido pelinegro quien, respirando con dificultad ahogó un quejido de dolor. El confundido ojiverde cuestionó con cierto reproche:_

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_Mortalmente herido, Endimión susurró –"Porque… e-eres mi hermano y… cuando importó, tú me protegiste a mí."-_

…

-"¡NOOO!"- Gritó la rubia desgarrándose la voz, llevándose ambas manos con desesperación a la cabeza y derramando gruesas lágrimas que marcaron su rostro a la vez que repentinamente soltaba una explosión de energía qué, tal cual cristal, estalló bestialmente la fina y cálida burbuja dorada que la rodeaba…

Y de nuevo oscuridad. Frio. Silencio. Sin embargo, Serenity no se detuvo. Con tronadora y furiosa voz continuó gritando desesperada.

¡Dolía! ¡Más que antes! ¡Más que nunca!

Sin notarlo siquiera, había vuelto a la gélida y desquebrajada Torre del Palacio de Cristal. Las sombras de la noche y la casi extinguida luz de la Luna fueron bruscamente sustituidas por un aterrador y espectral rojo oscuro que cubrió todo por completo. Nada pareció llamar la atención de la desesperada rubia, ni siquiera la presencia de sus dos últimas Guardianas…

Sailor Saturn estaba inclinada intentando ayudar a una muy malherida Sailor Mars. Después de haber embestido con su más brutal ataque al Príncipe Pan y haber visto como el Cristal Dorado lo abandonaba, Saturn había presenciado cómo la dorada luz del Cristal de la Tierra cubría por completo a su Princesa y al pelinegro. La joven Sailor de la Destrucción se halló por un momento confundida, debatida entre devastar la gloriosa esfera que encerraba a su Princesa ó permitir que sucediera lo que fuera, de una u otra forma, la soberbia vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía que Pan ya no era una amenaza. Y así, su primera reacción fue auxiliar a Sailor Mars, y comenzaba a utilizar sus propiedades curativas en ella cuando, después de un par de minutos, repentinamente la dorada esfera fue desquebrajada con inaudita brutalidad dejando escapar una enorme y amenazadora energía que empujó todo a su paso con torrenciales vientos.

El poder era sublime, aterradoramente extraordinario. Saturn se puso en pie, y al contrario de Sailor Mars su rostro no mostró temor, ni sorpresa ni duda. Sin comprenderlo, Mars, herida y sabiéndose vencida sintió la piel erizársele, y una ya conocida desesperación la invadió. Ambas podían ver que, más allá de las brutales explosiones de poder que preocupantemente comenzaban a cuartear la Torre, se encontraba ella: Su Princesa, Serenity…

La rubia estaba sufriendo, pero el ataque venia de dentro, en su interior. La estaba rasgando, quemando por dentro. Su piel, completamente manchada de oscuridad comenzaba a lacerarse sanguinariamente y ella continuaba gritando; sus manos presionando con extrema fuerza contra sus oídos tratando todavía de ahuyentar lejanas voces que lastimaban, mientras gritaba furiosamente llena de furia, de dolor, de locura mezclada con irremediable pena y agonía… Cada brutal emoción ocultando un verdadero significado: _culpa_, y _arrepentimiento._

-"¡NOOO! ¡Mentira! ¡Endimión no…! ¡Darien no pudo…!"- trató de decir, de comprender, de reconocer una cruel verdad que acababa con todo lo que conocía, con todo lo que esperaba y sabía –"¡DAAARIIIENNN!"-

'_¿Te das cuenta ahora, Princesa de la Luna Llena?'- _siseó con satisfacción esa atrayente voz en su interior-_'Él te abandonó_._ Y_ _quien ama no abandona, quien te necesita sólo estará contigo… Él no pensó en ti, sólo en sí mismo, en su honor.'-_

Su energía pulsó, aumentando, lanzando todo a su paso, cortando aire y suelo. Ni siquiera intentando controlarse, Serenity soltó otro desgarrador grito. ¡Porque ya nada tenía sentido! Todo parecía estarse mutilando a su alrededor ¿Dónde quedaba su odio? ¡No tenía nada más! ¡NADA!.

_-'Ódialo a él… Ódialo.'-_ invitó la seductora voz lascivamente –'_Y ódiate a ti, que en nombre de tu venganza tus manos ahora están cubiertas por la deliciosa sangre de tus Guardianas'-_

-"¡Nooo!"- jadeó.

Otra explosión de poder. Sus rodillas flaquearon, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la negrura en ellos fue más y más evidente. Horrorizada contempló sus temblorosas manos y con desesperación creyó ver en ellas el reflejo de la muerte; Su piel comenzó a desgarrarse y la opresión en su pecho le impidió respirar. Lastimaba, pero nada alcanzaba a opacar el dolor en su corazón y la lucha en su interior, porque ahora su odio estaba volviéndose contra ella, hacia ella…

-"¡Ahgg! ¡Aaaaahh!"- gritó quebrándose con desgarradora desesperación. Cayendo de rodillas y abrazándose, con locura sollozó-"¡NOOO…! ¡Lita! ¡Mina! ¡Amy! ¡Rei! ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO ME CONVERTÍ EN UN MONSTRUO?"-

Una ligera y cruel risa contestó la pregunta en su interior, siseándole burlonamente al oído –'_La pregunta correcta seria: ¿Hace cuantos años, siglos o milenios lo hemos sido... Selene? Siempre oponiéndote a mí, frustrando mis planes, entorpeciendo mis objetivos cuando en realidad no somos tan diferentes. Después de todo, como en cada ser de éste universo un poco de mí siempre estará en ti... Y ahora, ahora finalmente eres MÍA.-_

Serenity soltó un enloquecido lamento que quemó en los oídos de sus dos Guardianas que con impotencia veían y escuchaban el tormento de la rubia. Sintiendo el alma quebrársele, casi incapaz de moverse y con los ojos ardiéndole Sailor Mars dejó escapar lágrimas que quemaron las abiertas heridas de su piel y que se mezclaron con su propia sangre. La escena era desconsoladora, podía sentir el corazón oprimírsele. Su Princesa, su amiga estaba siendo destruida… Caos no sólo se estaba apoderando de su alma, también se estaba comiendo su cuerpo ¡Y no era justo! ¡NO!

-"¡Serena!"- gritó sintiendo las costillas perforar sus pulmones –"¡BASTA!"- pidió en un intento fallido de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon de forma irremediable y fue sujetada por Sailor Saturn, quien, modulando su voz, trató de sonar templada al susurrar:

-"Ya no podemos hacer nada, Mars. Es tarde"-

-"¡Nooo!"- exclamó la Sailor del Fuego tratando inútilmente de soltar el ligero agarre de su compañera. Sus fuerzas eran nulas, Mars apenas y podía mantenerse en pie; sus heridas eran sumamente graves pero ahora, al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga, la pelinegra no podía sentir nada más que la terrible opresión en su pecho y ese tronador nudo en la garganta que le quebraba la voz –"¡SERENA!"-.

Serenity continuó sollozando a gritos y su poder explotaba cada vez más y más. Su desgarrada voz se convirtió en un fuerte llanto de agonía que quebraba el corazón de quien la escuchara.

-"D-debemos a-ayudarla…"- suplicó Mars con los ojos ardiéndole y gruesas lágrimas marcando su rostro –"S-saturn, p-por favor… ¡E-está sufriendo! ¡e-es ella! ¡Mírala! ¡Sólo mírala!"- imploró volviendo el rostro hacia la Guerrera junto a ella.

La pelinegra sintió los ojos nublársele -"No puedo hacer nada, Mars"- soltó con la voz quebrada –"E-está dentro de ella ¡y es ella misma quien se ha entregado! ¡Se ha rendido!"- reclamó con los ojos ardiéndole. Mars, incrédula ante la dolorosa verdad negó suavemente. Saturn bajó el rostro y con ahogado temor confesó –"Mis manos están atadas. Sólo, si ella me lo pide, yo podría acabar con su pena… Con todo."-

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, atónita Mars se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la chica como si su sólo toque quemara –"¡No!"- negó atemorizada –"¡N-no, no te d-dejare hacerlo!"-

-"Escúchame Sailor Mars…"- exclamó la Guerrera con triste solemnidad y pausó un segundo, entonces con mirada implorante susurró –"Si en verdad deseas ayudarla… _huye_. ¡Huye lejos y nunca regreses!"- un amargo nudo se formó en su garganta y oprimió su corazón al contemplar la asustada sorpresa de la malherida pelinegra–"Mientras Caos no consiga el fragmento que se oculta en tu Semilla Estelar, el poder del Cristal de Plata no le pertenecerá totalmente; el Ritual no estará completo y la esperanza no se habrá perdido. Huye Sailor Mars, _huye_…"-

La última palabra se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de la confundida Guerrera del Fuego mientras, atónita, automáticamente negaba con el rostro.

Entonces, junto a los enloquecidos gritos de agonía de la rubia los estallidos de poder aumentaron y repentinamente un intenso temblor comenzó a sentirse. Un feroz y preocupante sismo.

Saturn puso atención a su alrededor, Mars la observó con inquietud. La primera, tratando de mantener el equilibrio exclamó –"¡Es la Tierra! Se está destruyendo. Es un cataclismo"- Volviendo la mirada, Mars pudo ver el rostro de la chica entristecer –"Sin un Guardián la Tierra está muriendo…"-

Mars se derrumbó, pero, tratando que la desesperación no la controlara se llevó las lastimadas manos a la cabeza. No podía rendirse, ella había aprendido a luchar, a luchar siempre… y había sido precisamente esa tierna chica, la que ahora estaba sufriendo quien les había enseñado a no perder la esperanza ¡jamás!.

–"S-serena…"- susurró con tristeza y nuevas lágrimas quemaron su rostro. _¡No!_ Ella no era de las que huían, no podía abandonarla. No ahora. Serena la necesitaba y no le fallaría.

Dando la espalda a una decepcionada Saturn, Sailor Mars ignoró sus punzantes heridas y se puso en pie cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos. Las expulsiones de poder arrasaban y empujaban brutalmente todo. Uno, dos, tres pasos –"¡Serena!"- llamó con decisión.

Un enloquecido lamento fue la respuesta.

La malherida pelinegra suplicó con la voz quebrada –"¡Basta! ¡D-detente! S-soy yo, Rei, t-tu amiga"-

Entre las mareas de poder un sonoro llanto inundó el lugar: Un sobrecogedor llanto de desesperación, de arrepentimiento. Serenity no se detenía; estaba ahí, de pie, con negrura manchando su piel, el rostro hacia las alturas, los ojos oscuros y gruesas lágrimas recorriendo su ya lacerado rostro; Sus ojos fijos en un sólo punto: en las seis resplandecientes semillas estelares que ella misma había tomado.

Sintiendo el alma desmoronársele, Mars contemplaba con pavor la cruel escena de Serenity, quien estaba permitiendo que el mismo poder que emergía de su dolor la destruyera. Entonces lo entendió. Comprendiendo el ahogado sufrimiento de la rubia, la Sailor del Fuego exclamó:

-"¡N-no es culpa tuya Serena! ¡F-fue una trampa!"-

Con voz trémula, llorando con lastimosa culpa, todavía sin verla finalmente la rubia contestó –"¡Yo lo permití!"- gritó por encima de las expulsiones de poder –"¡Y las asesine! ¡Las vi morir!"- su voz se quebró al confesar con sufrimiento –"Todavía las veo…"-

Sobrecogida por la atormentada respuesta, con los ojos ardiéndole Mars se llevó una mano al pecho –"¡Basta!"- exclamó dando un paso contra la fuertes corrientes –"N-no fue así…"- dando otro paso –"¡Mírame!"- suplicó con la voz quebrada y avanzando –"¡S-serena mírame!"-

_-'¡No!_'- se escuchó como respuesta un grotesco sonido proviniendo desde el mismo sitio de la rubia.

Asustada, Sailor Mars abrió los ojos y antes de poder comprenderlo fue lanzada brutalmente por un certero ataque lanzado desde Serenity -"¡Ahhg!"- soltó la pelinegra al chocar contra uno de los pilares y caer secamente al suelo.

A pesar del incesante temblor de la Tierra, Serenity, llorando, seguía con la vista fija en las alturas haciendo caso omiso a las continuas laceraciones de su propio cuerpo -"¡Acabé con todo!"- sollozó con desesperación –"¡Destruí todo lo que amaba!"- confesó enloquecida.

Y esta vez, más claro que nunca, Mars y Saturn alcanzaron a escuchar entre las expulsiones de poder el sugerente y sádico sonido de un siseo repitiendo una y otra vez:

-'_Si. Los mataste, te equivocaste; asesinaste todo lo que amabas… Las mataste…'_-

Asustada, con el viento arrasando con todo y tratando que sus rodillas no la traicionaran Mars se puso en pie y avanzó de nuevo intentando llegar hasta la desesperada rubia, quien no era capaz de ver más allá de su dolor –"¡S-serena!"- llamó en suplica –"¡D-detente! ¡N-no lo escuches!"- Pero de nuevo, sin dejarla acercarse y a costa de la rubia una vez más tronadoras explosiones de energía la rechazaron con crueldad lanzándola hacia atrás. La pelinegra se mordió los labios y ahogó el lamento; malherida comprendió al instante que su enemigo no la quería cerca, sin embargo, si Caos le temía, entonces ella no se rendiría. Reprimiendo su dolor y con un sabor metálico inundando su boca, la joven Guerrera volvió a ponerse en pie y retomó sus pasos. Ella sabía que ya nada tenía salida, que no tenía el poder ni la vida suficiente para salvar a su amiga, pero ella la necesitaba... estaba sufriendo y la necesitaba.

Las expulsiones de poder eran sublimes, parecían recorrer y alentar el tiempo al mismo tiempo. Mars volvió a avanzar entre las mareas de viento. Su estado era grave, un horrible dolor la recorría internamente y sus ojos ya no eran capaces de enfocar la imagen frente a ella, no obstante, cada latido de su corazón la encaminaba.

Con cierto temor Saturn apreció la situación de Mars: increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico la Guerrera del Fuego, a pesar de sus heridas no sólo continuaba con vida sino que parecía estar conteniendo su propio dolor. Sintiendo el temblor bajo sus pies, Saturn sabía que no tenía sentido, que nada podía hacerse, sin embargo, conmovida, la joven sintió sus ojos arder y con impotencia apretó el agarre de su arma.

El terrible llanto de la lastimada Princesa tronaba en cada rincón de la ya casi destruida Torre. Gritos de lamento atravesaban los oídos de una Sailor Mars que luchaba por no desfallecer, pero los gritos de sufrimiento de Serenity la lastimaban todavía más que el dolor físico. Caos la estaba consumiendo y la rubia lo estaba permitiendo; su cuerpo, cubierto de negro estaba acabándose, destruyéndose desde dentro, y aún así ella no apartaba su lastimada mirada de las seis semillas estelares que flotaban sobre ella.

Mars, luchando contra el viento dio un paso más pero entonces otra gran explosión de poder la rechazó con extrema furia, ella sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos y ocultar el rostro tras sus brazos antes de ser arrastrada hacia atrás con ferocidad. Conteniendo el lamento, la Sailor del fuego sintió el sabor de su propia sangre subir por su garganta y resbalar por su boca. La dolorosa opresión en su pecho le impedía respirar; apenas y podía moverse, sus brazos, rojos de sangre, estaban ya totalmente lisiados. Era terrible ¡Insoportable! Pero se lo debía… y no se rendiría.

El temblor era cada vez más fuerte, las expulsiones de poder no se detenían y los lamentos de la Princesa de la Luna eran cada vez más enardecidos. Contra todo pronóstico Saturn contempló como Mars se puso en pie una vez más, y como ésta, con las piernas temblándole dio unos pasos más tratando de llegar hasta su amiga.

–"¡S-serena!"- ahogó un jadeo –"Por favor… ¡E-escúchame!"-

Un agudo lamento respondió –"¡Me equivoque!"- sollozó la rubia –"Yo lo quería de vuelta ¡y no me importó!"- confesó enloquecida.

-"¡T-te utilizó, Serena!"- intentó Mars y el nudo en su garganta le quebró la voz –"N-no eres culpable…"-

Sin verla, con la mirada perdida en las seis tenues luces que tiritaban en las alturas, sollozando la enloquecida Princesa desmintió –"¡Lo hice! Oigo sus gritos, sus suplicas… ¡y siento sus sangre en mis manos!"-

Mars negó y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro –"N-no… No dejes q-que t-te engañe… ¡N-no lo escuches!"- esperándolo, una vez más pudo sentir el maligno poder golpearla y cortar su piel con crueldad, pero increíblemente ella lo ignoró y se aferró en su lugar–"¡C-confunde y miente! Pero n-no es real"- insistió avanzando lentamente. Nuevos y brutales torrentes trataron de rechazar el avance de la débil Guerrera lastimándola gravemente, pero sólo lograron moverla muy poco.

-"¡Soy un m-monstruo!"- exclamó la rubia quebrándose la voz –"Y ellas se han ido"- lloró y sus lágrimas se tornaron rojas como la sangre, su cuerpo se tornó siniestramente oscuro y las abiertas laceraciones de su piel se desgarraron todavía más, pero ella no dejó de ver las semillas estelares –"¡Las lastime y las traicione!"- gritó encolerizada –"Y ahora no tengo más nada… ¡No merezco nada!"-

Contra corriente la malherida pelinegra dio un paso más –"¡Serena! ¡N-no fuiste t-tú!"- exclamó al verla así –"¡T-te está manipulando!"- sollozó enloquecida –"N-no lo escuches, t-te engaña. M-me tienes a mi… ¡MÍRAME!"- gritó rasgándose la voz.

¡THROOOMPPPP! Se escuchó y la Tierra pareció desquebrajarse bajo sus pies y temblar con todavía más furia.

Mars luchó por mantenerse en pie y escuchó cómo, casi extinguiéndose, terriblemente el llanto se volvía agonizante e inconsolable: Estaba por perderla, podía sentirlo –"S-serena… p-por favor… n-no te rindas…"-imploró dando un paso más hacia ella –"D-detente…"- suplicó mientras avanzaba. En extremo débil casi no podía verla, pero venciendo los torrentes de poder ahora poca distancia la separaban de ella…

La brutal escena estaba por terminar.

-"Lo siento…"- lloriqueó Serenity lastimosamente con ambas manos sobre el pecho y sin dejar de ver los tenues brillos de las semillas. Ignorando la cercanía de su Guardiana, lágrimas de sangre recorrían su oscurecido rostro al preguntar con marcado dolor –"¿M-me odian tanto… c-como me odio yo?"-

-"No"- contestó entonces la débil voz de Sailor Mars justo frente a ella.

En ese momento, por primera vez Serenity bajó la vista y alcanzó a ver justo frente a sus ojos la comprensiva mirada de Sailor Mars qué, con el rostro maltratado le sonrió con dulzura… Entonces, repentina y salvajemente un cumulo de energía nació desde el interior de la confundida rubia y golpeó con brutalidad a la débil pelinegra…

La Guerrera sintió el poder embestir su estomago, el penetrante dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo y el sabor metálico inundar una vez más su boca; Sin embargo, se aferró a su lugar conteniendo el incesante ardor y levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos negros y ensangrentados de una inconsolable Serenity.

Metros más allá, siendo testigo de la cruel escena Saturn bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza murmurando ahogadamente el nombre de la valiente joven…

Una aterradora calma las envolvió. La negrura mancillada en la piel de la rubia fue total y la energía no disminuyó ni un poco pero se calmó el torrente; los ojos, completamente negros, eran inexpresivos, vacios, sólo el hilillo de sangre que las lágrimas habían dejado recordaban el sufrimiento que un segundo antes estaba siendo demostrado.

El rabioso temblor aumentó y el suelo comenzó a quebrarse junto con la Tierra misma. De pronto, un cálido y poderoso brillo nació de entre el pecho de la Guerrera del Fuego: su Semilla Estelar.

A pesar del golpe recibido y comenzando a desaparecer, Mars ahogó el lamento de dolor y sonrió con ternura a la inexpresiva mirada de su Princesa; sintiendo el alma extinguírsele, la valiente Guerrera utilizó sus últimas fuerzas y a voluntad deshizo su transformación…

Y así, desvaneciéndose en el aire, con los ojos cristalizados Rei Hino mantuvo su comprensiva mirada sobre la de la rubia; entonces, su Semilla Estelar destelló con hermosa fuerza y como si fuera en cámara lenta, dejando tras de sí el brillo de sus lágrimas, con su último suspiro inesperadamente se arrojó sobre Serenity y de forma etérea la abrazó con ternura, susurrándole al oído cálidas palabras que llegaron a su destino:

-"Serena… yo te perdono"- una cristalina lágrima escapó de sus ojos –"…Y ellas también"- añadió guiando la ausente mirada de su Princesa hacia las alturas, donde las seis semillas estelares brillaron con la misma intensidad que la suya… Parecían sonreírle…

Irremediablemente las oscuras pupilas de la rubia temblaron y una solitaria lágrima escapó, entonces la mirada perdida pareció reaccionar permitiendo que por un fugaz segundo un tenue destello iluminara sus ojos…

Rei, sintiendo la vida írsele, cerró con fuerza sus ya casi traslucidos parpados y, apenas pudiendo sentir el calor de su Princesa se aferró al abrazo buscando fundirse en ella… hasta desaparecer…

Casi como si hubiera podido sentirlo, Serenity cerró ambos brazos en el aire y, bajando el rostro, con voz quebrada rompió el silencio:

-"¿R-rei?"- llamó buscando todavía con ojos negros y temblorosos. Una cristalina y desesperada lágrima resbaló por su cercenada mejilla. La pelinegra ya no estaba pero su ausencia había dejado un vacio.

Con los ojos ardiéndole, Sailor Saturn no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al contemplar la triste escena, pero su corazón dio un vuelco y una olvidada esperanza renació.

Serenity rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas –"¡Rei!"- llamó con desesperación llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza –"¡Reeeiiiii!"- clamó y un nuevo torrente empujó todo y sus múltiples heridas sangraron lastimosamente. Un nuevo lamento resonó en el lugar.

Saturn contempló la locura invadir nuevamente a su Princesa, sin embargo, la atenta Guerrera comprendió al instante que el nuevo arranque era diferente: Ella estaba luchando.

Todo comenzó a desquebrajarse amenazadoramente. De pronto las siete semillas estelares destellaron con suma fuerza y rodearon a la rubia.

_-"¡No!"-_ gruño una encolerizada voz que resonó en todo el lugar y el corazón de Saturn dio un vuelco de horror.

De forma inesperada, la quebrada voz de Serenity respondió con un gritó de decisión y dolor –"¡Ya no!... ¡Déjame tranquilaaa!"- Repentinamente, con un hermoso brillo la roja luna creciente en la frente de la rubia se tornó dorada y destelló con fuerza –"¡**Ya no más**!"-ordenó cerrando los puños y levantando la mirada que de un momento a otro se volvió de nuevo en un lastimado azul.

-"_¡NO!_"- ordenó con furia la grotesca voz.

Una nueva explosión de poder fue demostrada y sintiéndose impotente Saturn apretó el agarre de su fiel alabarda y se aferró en su sitio. Entonces, entre las corrientes del frenético viento la esperanzada pelinegra atestiguó como su Princesa fugazmente le lanzaba una mirada de triste complicidad.

Con las pupilas cristalizadas, los labios temblándole y el llanto enmarcando su ya muy herido rostro, Serenity se llevó ambas manos al pecho y contempló con infinito cariño y devoción los siete bellos cristales que la rodeaban…

-"L-las quiero"- murmuró entrecortadamente, como si estuviera asfixiándose. Entonces, contrastando con la oscuridad de su piel un tenue resplandor plateado nació de entre sus manos y destelló pulsantemente, buscando rodearla y…

-"Protegerla…"- musitó Saturn instintivamente al comprender lo que un extraordinario y palpitante calor en su interior le decía. Con determinación cruzando por sus intensos ojos, Sailor Saturn concentró su energía e invocó su propia semilla estelar que brilló con tal belleza y poder qué, a pesar de la situación, inevitablemente la hizo sonreír –"Es hora de que vuelvas a donde perteneces…"- susurró con dulzura.

Centelleando, la hermosa piedra obedeció uniéndose al resto, pero así también, su portadora, sintiéndose débil detuvo todo su peso en su inigualable alabarda estando a punto de perder el equilibrio por el todavía incesante desgarre de la Tierra, y consecuentemente, del Palacio mismo. El techo de la Torre de Cristal se derrumbó dejando a la vista la completa oscuridad del exterior.

Mientras tanto, las ocho semillas estelares brillaron majestuosamente sincronizándose con el resplandor plateado, hasta que ocho finas hebras de color nacieron de ellas y se unieron apuntando el pecho de la rubia. La luz intentaba rodear a la dolida Princesa de la Luna quien, todavía de rodillas y con las manos firmemente sobre su pecho comenzó a estremecerse bajo brutales ataques internos que parecían emerger sanguinariamente entre su piel –"¡AHG!"- gimió irguiendo salvajemente la espalda, cerrando los ojos y soportando el dolor mordiéndose fuertemente los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

-"¡_**NO**_!"- repitió desde su interior el feroz _Ente _con desesperado reproche –"¡_Nada cambiara lo que ahora eres! ¡Nada borrara lo que has hecho! ¡No puedes borrarme! ¡No te libraras de __**Mí**__! ¡ERES MÍA_!"-

Como si su corazón hubiera sido oprimido sádicamente, irguiéndose hacia atrás Serenity ya no pudo contener el grito de dolor. En ese momento la luz en sus manos irradió como nunca antes, de sus ojos y boca destelló la misma luz plateada hasta elevarse hacia el oscuro exterior, iluminándolo.

De repente grotescos _coágulos negros_ emergieron de las sangrantes heridas de la rubia, bajo espeluznantes chillidos cayeron al suelo arrastrándose y se unieron en uno sólo como si tuviera vida propia. La torturada Princesa continuó gritando hasta que el último coágulo de oscuridad la abandonó, entonces las ocho grandes luces lanzaron un último resplandor y parecieron apagarse tenuemente permitiendo que el brillo plateado de Serenity iluminara todo el lugar…

Fue tan mágico y desgarrador a la vez. Sailor Saturn contempló el esplendor con el que las ocho semillas estelares brillaron hasta liberar a su Princesa y como después, sorprendiéndola, la suya volvió por si misma colocándose delicadamente sobre su pecho. La pelinegra sonrió y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer…

La luz plateada resguardó a la rubia hasta separarla de la grotesca _materia negra_ que se arrastraba amenazante hacia ella y que temiblemente se lanzó encima pero Sailor Saturn, imponente, se interpuso entre ambos protegiéndose tras un golpe seco con su alabarda. Una grotesca y burlona risa se dejó escuchar; la furiosa seriedad de Saturn no cambió ni siquiera al contemplar al aterrador _Ente_ tomar forma frente a ella:

Espeluznantemente, por un segundo Saturn sintió verse en un espejo. Su piel se erizó y el miedo la embargó por un instante al ver frente a sí misma la oscura imagen que quizá todos veían en ella… La aborrecible materia negra había tomado la forma de la Guerrera: una figura negra y maligna con mirada perversa y burlona. Fue sólo un segundo, un fugaz momento en el que el peso en su estomago la embargó por completo, pero bastó cerrar las parpados para recordar el cariño y amor que su familia y amigas le habían dado. Entonces sonrió con ironía, abrió los ojos y exclamó con tranquilidad:

-"Eres sólo un parasito que necesita de los demás para poder subsistir"-

La Saturn Oscura descompuso su rostro de ira –"¡Esto es más grande que tu o que todas las Sailors del Universo!"- La pelinegra levantó su alabarda. Su enemigo gruñó con furia –"¡No puedes matarme! ¡SOY ETERNO!"- rugió –"¡Y volveré! ¡Una y otra vez!"-

La tristeza en la mirada de la Guerrera fue evidente –"Lo sé. Pero hoy ¡Ya no más!"- Su semilla estelar destelló con fuerza y su potente voz resonó -"**Revolución… ¡Muerte y Resurrección**!"- exclamó e incontables cintas nacieron de su alabarda apresando la negra figura, destruyéndola, comprimiendo cada grumo oscuro, haciéndolos rugir monstruosamente, asfixiándolos como si tuvieran vida propia hasta desintegrarlos con brutalidad tal como si nunca hubieran existido…

Y entonces…

…..

_Silencio_

…

Agotada, Sailor Saturn cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Fue como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

Lo había logrado… pero entonces, la ligera sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció al caer en cuenta en el irremediable quiebre de la estructura de Cristal y en el aterrador temblor de la Tierra.

No había terminado. Su Princesa todavía estaba rodeada por la extraordinaria luz de plata y la Tierra cruelmente estaba destruyéndose bajo sus pies.

De repente el resplandor plateado se extendió y lo cubrió todo…

* * *

Aki termina la primera parte. Y sí, lo sé, fue terrible. Lo siento.

Sobre _Pan_, para mi es un personaje que en verdad llegue a comprender. Lo senti muy mio y aunque ha sido triste su final, me siento satisfecha al saber que se fue en paz, porque la verdad después de todo, lo liberó.

Por favor, podrian comentar sobre esta primera parte, xfis? Aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días estaré editando y con ello tratando de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme ~.~**_


	23. Expiación II

(Capítulo editado)

* * *

La confundida Guerrera abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la infinita luz, hasta que fue consciente de la calidez de su alrededor y, enfocando la vista notó el diferente sitio en el que se encontraba: Parecía irreal… ¿Había muerto? Era… era un inmenso sitio vacio y sin fin, tan blanco como la nieve misma pero tan cálido como la más bella primavera, un lugar en donde la oscuridad no parecía ser capaz de alcanzarla y en donde el incesante temblor era nulo.

Sorprendida, Saturn buscó a su alrededor hasta reparar en la presencia de su inconsolable Princesa qué, metros más allá, todavía de rodillas y con las múltiples heridas abiertas resaltando por la blancura del lugar, sollozaba escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. El soberbio Cristal Plateado flotaba frente a ella y, con evidentes fisuras en él su majestuosidad había disminuido. Con tristeza y una mezcla de admiración y agradecimiento la pelinegra alcanzó a notar los lugares en donde el magnífico Cristal se había cuarteado y dividido en las pequeñas partes que casi un día atrás se unieron a las ocho semillas estelares de sus Guardianas.

Soltando un suspiro contempló su propia semilla estelar que todavía descansaba sobre su pecho. Casi sabiendo lo que vendría, un nudo se le formó en la garganta; sonrió con amargura y se acercó lentamente. De repente, justo frente a ella una casi difuminada silueta se hizo presente. La pelinegra no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero su inmediata reacción fue arrodillarse con obediencia y respeto.

-"Mi Reina Serenity"- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-"Mi estimada y querida Sailor Saturn"- recitó con dulzura una distinguida voz que se escuchaba lejana.

Con admirada dicha la joven pelinegra levantó la vista y la posó sobre la cálida mirada de una bella mujer, en extremo parecida a su Princesa, con la diferencia del color de sus cabellos, la madurez en sus movimientos y la evidente experiencia reflejada en sus ojos.

-"Gracias, mi pequeña Saturn"- susurró –"Tu intervención, y la de mi querida Sailor Mars ha sido decisiva… El poder de su amistad fue capaz de vencer el dolor del amor perdido y acabar con la culpa que su frágil corazón albergó"-

A pesar del sincero cariño de las palabras, y escuchando a lo lejos el agonizante llanto de la rubia, Saturn no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. La fantasmal presencia continuó:

-"Gracias a ti, y a ellas, por quererla tanto como la quiero yo. Pero, mucho me temo, mi querida Sailor Scout…"- y su voz se quebró –"que tu difícil y verdadera misión no ha terminado"-

Saturn bajó la vista y sintió sus ojos arder. Lo sabía. Una lastimosa opresión invadió su pecho.

La etérea presencia de la Reina Serenity giró sobre sí misma y se acercó a la decaída y devastada silueta de la Princesa de la Luna qué, con el desgarrado vestido azul oscuro y las sangrantes heridas en todo su cuerpo, llorando sólo era capaz de ocultar el rostro entre las manos.

La incorpórea imagen de la Reina se colocó justo al lado del tenue destello del Cristal Plateado y, manteniendo su distancia, Saturn encontró su lugar detrás de su devastada Princesa que ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

-"Mi pequeña hija… mi más preciado tesoro"- soltó la mujer mayor con cariño y devoción.

Serenity no detuvo su llanto, pero levantó tenuemente la mirada soltando todavía gruesas lágrimas que bañaban su muy lastimado rostro. Un agonizante sollozo fue la respuesta.

-"¿He m-muerto… y éste agudo dolor no acaba?"-

Los bellos ojos de la Reina entristecieron de dolor –"Mi niña…"- soltó conteniéndose para no tocarla –"No has muerto… aún"- declaró dolorosamente –"Si tan sólo yo hubiese sido capaz de evitarte éste sufrimiento. Mi arrepentimiento nunca será suficiente…"- sollozó tenuemente.

-"M-madre…"- gimoteó la rubia, su entrecortada voz apenas era reconocible. Con ojos cristalizados suplicó –"¡Q-quiero terminar con esto! ¡C-con todo!"- confesó -"¡Quiero morir!"- gritó desgarrándose la voz –"¡Merezco ser castigada! ¡Ya nada puede ser diferente al doloroso vacio que estoy sintiendo!"-

Con los ojos cristalizándosele, la Reina confesó –"Hay castigos peores, mi pequeña…"- ladeando el rostro cerró los puños al contemplar a su lado la todavía hermosa piedra plateada –"Castigos que no te deseo, pero que el Cristal de Plata exige"-

Confundida, la devastada rubia frunció el ceño y sintió un peso caer en su estomago. La lejana voz de la Reina explicó –"Durante generaciones, las batallas contra un eterno enemigo como Caos han amenazado la paz que milenio tras milenio la Dinastía Lunar ha logrado, y, en el caso del Milenio de Plata, la han destruido. De una u otra forma Caos siempre está detrás de esos enemigos…"- Con cierta compasión en su voz, añadió –"Y en tu caso, mi pequeña, te seguirá por siempre."-Los traslucidos ojos se le cristalizaron al completar -"Desde tiempos antiguos y después de muchas generaciones tú fuiste elegida como la reencarnación de nuestra Diosa Selene. Tu poder es más grande y eterno que el de cualquiera. Es por ello que _él_ te desea, y ésta noche estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido"- pausando un segundo meditó sus palabras –"Lo que ha sucedido es el resultado de la fragilidad de tu alma"- acusó con triste sinceridad.

Con la voz quebrada de ahogado sufrimiento, la rubia exclamó -"Traté de sentir mi corazón, de encontrarlo, pero no pude… ¡no pude!"- rompió en llanto.

-"L-lo sé, mi pequeña… "- Con la voz quebrándosele, sintiendo el dolor como propio y con una lágrima escapándosele, la casi etérea silueta de su madre alargó el brazo para acariciar los rubios cabellos pero, dolorosamente, sabiéndolo imposible se detuvo y cerró los dedos –"Sé que es insoportable, y daría lo que fuera para acabar con tu dolor, pero antes, es necesario que sepas. Éste no es el fin, es tan sólo el comienzo…"-

Toda la atención de Sailor Saturn, que atestiguaba en silencio, se concentró en su Princesa, quien estaba de rodillas, todavía desangrándose y comenzando a temblar de total debilidad… Estaba muriendo…

Entonces, la Reina Serenity continuó –"Todos cometen errores pero, en nuestro caso, estos errores son fatales. El poder que nos otorga el Cristal de Plata conlleva difíciles decisiones y sacrificios. Sobre todo para ti mi pequeña, porque siendo quien eres, el Cristal de Plata, que ha sido conformado por el corazón de la mismísima Selene, te necesita... No puede abandonarte a menos que sea a manos de _una legitima heredera_"- A pesar de la gloria de cada una de las palabras, la Reina entristeció al susurrar–"Y aún así… siempre volverá a ti. Tu destino es más grande que una sola vida, Serena"-

Conforme escuchaba, los ojos de Serenity mostraron irremediable culpa y amargura. Sus desolados pensamientos trataban de comprender cada una de las palabras a pesar del continuo dolor que la oprimía por dentro. Pasado y presente se mezclaban en su cabeza. Su cuerpo flaqueó y costó respirar. El quiebre en su interior le impedía comprender el eco de las lejanas palabras de su madre.

-"Mi pequeña Serena, tu inocente corazón tuvo que pasar una dura prueba y ha terminado infectado de odio, resentimiento y venganza; está corrupto por sentimientos y emociones que el corazón humano te ha permitido conocer. Por desgracia, es algo irremediable y el Cristal de Plata no permitirá que vuelva a pasar. Él te necesita, pero no puede tomar más riesgos. Tus decisiones lo han puesto en peligro una y otra vez; y cada una de ellas ha provocado éste desenlace. Sin embargo, el Cristal Plateado está dispuesto a… darte una oportunidad más…"-

Abrazándose con fuerza, oprimiéndose el pecho la rubia levantó el rostro y con pupilas temblantes de dolor y la voz entrecortada, cuestionó casi suplicante:

-"¿P-puede… cambiarlo?"-

Sintiendo partírsele el alma, la Reina Serenity la observó. Sabiéndose impotente cerró ambos puños y con cautela respondió–"Si"-

Las azules y desconsoladas pupilas temblaron de irreal emoción al cuestionar –"¿P-puede… traerlo de vuelta? ¿Y a ellas?"-

Los labios de la mujer mayor temblaron y desvió la mirada al repetir -"Si…"-

Anhelantemente Serena sollozó; el dolor parecía estarse disipando. La Reina Serenity entrecerró los ojos con angustia y reveló con solemnidad:

-"Todo puede volver, y realizarse tal y como está escrito. Pero…"- titubeó con tristeza –"El Cristal de Plata exige un precio"-

-"¡L-lo que sea!"- exclamó la rubia sin pensarlo –"Lo que sea con tal de volver a verlos"-

-"No es tan sencillo, mi pequeña Serena"- y su voz se quebró –"El poder del Cristal Plateado es independiente del tuyo, pero ahora necesita protegerse, resguardarse totalmente en ti. Exige…"- sintiéndose impotente cerró ambos puños antes de revelar con tristeza –"Exige entregarte a él, morir en vida… Algo tan inimaginablemente cruel que es imposible de describir"- Apartando la mirada, con un nudo apretando en su garganta expresó –"Una dolorosa condena que ha atormentado a nuestra familia por siempre"- Entonces, ante la impaciente y lastimosa mirada de la desesperada jovencita, con temor los labios le temblaron y su voz titubeó antes de revelar –"Él sólo busca subsistir, así que reclamará tres cosas, Serena: Tu mente… Tu voluntad… Y tu corazón"-

Con un agudo dolor atravesándole el pecho, con todavía ojos cristalizados Serena frunció el ceño. Su madre explicó –"El Cristal de Plata busca fundirse en tu corazón por completo. Adueñarse de todo lo que eres y lo que sientes. Ya no puede permitir que vuelvas a equivocarte y lo pongas en riesgo"-

Tratando de comprender, la rubia bajó el rostro. La acongojada mujer continuó –"Su finalidad es rehacer el Imperio Lunar tal y como siempre debió ser. Gobernar a través de ti sin sentimientos de por medio, tal y como lo ha hecho desde tiempos remotos a costa de nuestros antepasados, y de mi propia persona…"- La rubia levantó la vista y, con pena en sus ojos la Reina recibió su mirada –"Si, Serena. Todos cometemos errores, y el pago que hemos hecho ha sido el mismo. El resultado ha sido la construcción de un Imperio Lunar que gobierna con mano justa, y a opinión de muchos, hasta con firme crueldad"-

Comenzando a comprender, Serena sintió sus ojos arder. La Reina Serenity añadió con un dejo de desesperanza –"Debes entender lo que trato de decirte. Será cruel, Serena: Tu corazón se fundirá con el Cristal y serán uno mismo. Y con un corazón de cristal serás incapaz de sentir o siquiera demostrar el mínimo sentimiento… ¡Todo lo que amas y los que te aman estarán ahí, pero no serás capaz de sentirlo!"- Pausó y el nudo en su garganta le impidió respirar con normalidad –"N-no tienes idea… de la horrible sensación de saber, de recordar lo que eran esos sentimientos, esas emociones… sin ser capaz de demostrar ya nada."- Con voz quebrada cerró con fuerza ambos puños y confesó –"Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: Verte sonreírme con cariño, hija mía, e insensiblemente no ser capaz de corresponderte… No ser capaz de sentir nada más que un vacio en el interior"-

La rubia soltó un desgarrado sollozo, la opresión en su pecho la cercenó por dentro. Lo recordaba. Recordaba la manera fría y vacía con la que su madre la veía en el pasado. Nunca lo había cuestionado porque es lo único que siempre conoció y recibió de ella; pero ahora, desde que había renacido en la Tierra, en cada encuentro con ella la Reina Serenity la contemplaba con extremo y evidente cariño. El mismo amor maternal con el que mamá Ikuko la veía…

La tenue imagen de la Reina Serenity exclamó -"Escúchame mi amada niña, sé que es doloroso y no soy la persona indicada para juzgarte, pero el alcance de tu decisión es más grande que tu existencia misma, concierne a toda la Dinastía Lunar"- susurró avergonzada–"Ésta decisión provocará que ésta misma maldición le sea impuesta en algún momento de su vida a las generaciones futuras… El mismo dolor, la misma agonía. Pero, hay otra salida, y Sailor Saturn está aquí para otorgártela…"- reveló al posar su mirada sobre la de la callada Guerrera quien todavía en silencio atestiguaba –"Entre todas tus Guardianas, Sailor Saturn es la única con el poder para acabar con la vida de la heredera de la Luna, y de su Cristal. Se trata de un… 'don', que la familia lunar le ha otorgado. Una salida para poder terminar con esta maldición que nos ha perseguido por siempre, hija mía: El castigo del Cristal de Plata es la fría y vacía soledad, alargada por la misma longevidad que te otorga; indudablemente la muerte sería una elección más… piadosa"- comprendiendo la confusión de la joven, la mujer añadió –"Sé que parece una salida fácil, pero tu poder es suficiente para dejar a salvo a la Tierra y es un camino que terminaría aquí y ahora, y así, la búsqueda de Caos se destruiría y una parte de él se acabaría. Las batallas continuarían, sí, pero otros Guerreros nacerán y lo enfrentarán tal y como ha sido desde el inicio de los tiempos"-

Serena se abrazó a ella misma enterrando sus propios dedos en la piel. Las lejanas palabras resonaban en sus oídos:

-"La primera elección, es el camino que nuestros antepasados y yo misma por debilidad hemos elegido. Un camino en el que consecuentemente estarás asegurando futuras batallas y sacrificios para tus descendientes; y en tu caso, será una elección que inmortalizará tu estrella, y con ello, tu pena…"-

-"Y-yo… no sé… no entiendo…"- titubeó la rubia y con debilidad recargó un brazo en el suelo.

-"Sucederá que…"- narró la Reina Serenity con entristecida mirada – "llegará el momento en que el Cristal de Plata _te abandonará_ para poder ser protegido por tus legítimos descendientes, y tras crueles batallas les exigirá lo mismo que a ti, tal y como ha sido siempre; pero, eres la reencarnación de Selene, por lo tanto él siempre volverá a ti… hasta que no haya ya nada más, sólo tú"- un amargo nudo se formó en su garganta al añadir –"Tu estrella brillará por la eternidad mi niña. Atañe a tu ya marcado destino: un destino eterno, lleno de una amarga soledad que jamás será suficiente. Un futuro solitario en donde sólo el poder del _Cosmos_ será tu compañero. Las lágrimas quedarán olvidadas en el tiempo y el amor será un vago recuerdo que sólo logrará desgarrarte por dentro. Y así, finalmente la batalla contra Caos será eterna…"-

La devastada rubia derramó gruesas lágrimas. Podía sentir la suplica en la voz de la Reina, la evidente forma en que le pedía que todo terminará ya, que ningún otro descendiente lunar tuviera que sufrir lo que ellas. Pero, aún así, en su mente una lucha interna la asaltaba: Con su muerte Caos sería más débil, pero la Tierra y sus habitantes sobrevivirían; sin embargo, si aceptaba el Cristal, Caos volvería tan fuerte como siempre y otros más sufrirían tal y como ella lo hacía ahora, y, después de todo, su mayor temor se cumpliría en algún momento: se quedaría sola…

Ansiosa por tocarla y sentirla, la Reina se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó acariciar sus cabellos, sin lograrlo -"Sólo deseó evitarte más dolor, más situaciones como esta en las que ya no habrá marcha atrás. Daría lo que fuera por evitarte el futuro que te ha sido predestinado… un futuro sin fin, rodeado de combates, tristeza, soledad y olvido. Batallas en donde tu esperanza será puesta a prueba una y otra vez…"-

Destrozada y con los ojos ardiéndole, la derrotada rubia se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y enterró los dedos en su cabello -_¡No!-_ Se repitió a sí misma. Era egoísta, pero lo necesitaba. Sintiendo su interior desgarrarse contuvo el llanto. Era un cruel castigo, pero anhelantemente su corazón le decía que Darien estaría con ella; sin poder amarlo, y sin poder sentir el amor de él… ¡pero estarían juntos! Quizá no eternamente, pero en ese preciso momento ella daría lo que fuera por sólo un segundo más… _un instante_. Sin fuerzas, lanzando sus últimos alientos y conteniendo la sangre que subía por su garganta, con voz quebrada exclamó –"¡No importa! ¡Nada importa! Sólo… quiero volver a ver su rostro… ¡Sólo lo quiero de vuelta!"-

Entristecida, la tenue imagen de la Reina cerró dolorosamente los ojos y advirtió con suavidad –"Todo esto no podrás olvidarlo. Será un recordatorio permanente en tu memoria, en tus decisiones. No serás capaz de expresarlo, pero lo sentirás quemándote por dentro… ¿Vale la pena? Todo el dolor que te quiebra por dentro… ¿con tal de volver a ver sus rostros?"-

Preocupantes estremecimientos del malherido cuerpo fueron la única respuesta, la debilitada Princesa se llevó ambas manos al pecho y cayó al suelo… Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por sus labios mientras sus ojos se nublaron y poco a poco apagaron la tenue luz en su interior. Y así, viendo sin ver, y hablando con otro que no se encontraba ahí, delirando susurró:

-"Darien… M-mi amor por ti es infinito, y con el a-alma hecha pedazos acepto mi castigo: No poder estar contigo… nunca más…"- y tristes lágrimas resbalaron mojando el suelo.

De pronto, las siete semillas estelares aparecieron y la rodearon destellando con hermosa fuerza. Comprendiendo, Sailor Saturn sonrió con tristeza y entregó su semilla estelar antes de desaparecer lentamente bajo un brillo.

-"Que así sea, hija mía…"- declaró la mujer con sufrimiento en la voz, y añadió –"Tu Corazón y el Cristal de Plata serán uno mismo, pero antes, él debe ser purificado con tu poder, al igual que la Tierra misma…"-

Tras sus palabras, la acabada rubia asintió inconscientemente y el resplandeciente Cristal Plateado se acercó a ella, donde, todavía con la mirada perdida, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho abrazándolo desde su interior, explotando su energía y fundiéndose en él mientras la poca vida de sus ojos se extinguía…

_Y la luz irradió cegadoramente…_

El lugar desapareció, y la devastada y oscura ciudad de Tokio fue visible una vez más, iluminada por esa única luz plateada que de forma gloriosa e inesperada reconstruyó el magnífico Palacio de Cristal y desde la Torre más alta irradió una grandiosa luz que comenzó a cubrir todo, devorándolo…

_Congelándolo, y con ello inmortalizándolo en una tumba de hielo que aprisionó la ciudad y poco a poco rodeó el planeta entero y a sus asustados habitantes._

El destino se estaba cumpliendo. Purificando la Tierra durante un sueño de diez siglos, cicatrizando heridas y construyéndole un mejor futuro en donde la paz y la longevidad los esperaría.

_Durmiéndolos en un sueño de esperanza y protección._

Todo rastro de las crueles batallas fue borrado. Nadie recordaría jamás el sufrimiento causado; Purificar el planeta significaba liberarlo de todo el dolor conocido y de los resentimientos causados… La gloriosa victoria de esta última y temible batalla no sería jamás puesta en duda; la Neo Reina Serenity sería por siempre vista y recordada por el sublime poder que poseía y que le había permitido salvar a la Tierra de su propia destrucción congelándola durante 1000 años.

_Y así, bajo la sombra de una mentira y el sacrificio de un corazón, Tokio de Cristal nació de entre sus ruinas ocultando tras de sí mucho odio, dolor y lágrimas…_

La expiación de un pecado y sus secretos serían los cimientos que lo sostendrían por siempre… _aunque eso significará_ _intentar acabar con un amor que ya se había inmortalizado en el tiempo…_

Silencio…

Frio…

El planeta Tierra, la estrella más brillante de la Galaxia estaba extinguiendo su luz para ocultarse en el olvido, y su último destello fue una triste plegaria que se refugió a través del universo, un sollozo que se albergó en la esperanza de un futuro…

"_Quisiera tanto: poder… poder volver en el tiempo… y encontrarte una vez más…" __*****_

Siglos después.

Eternal Sailor Saturn se dirigía con paso solemne hacía los jardines del Palacio para encontrarse con su majestad la Reina. Acababa de reunirse con el resto de las Eternal Sailor Scouts para comunicarles la última decisión tomada por la Neo Reina Serenity.

Poco más de un año había pasado desde el despertar de la Tierra y de que la Princesa Serenity hubiese subido al trono junto a su esposo, el Príncipe Endimión, ahora Rey del Imperio Tokio de Cristal. A pesar del corto tiempo gobernando, la aceptación de los reyes era casi total, con excepción de unos cuantos que se resistían a estar bajo el mando de la Dinastía Lunar, por lo tanto, la Neo Reina Serenity, apoyada por su esposo había decidido darle a ese grupo de personas la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas en otro planeta, alejados del poder del Cristal de Plata, el cual aborrecían.

Saturn sonrió con ironía. Obviamente ella y las demás Sailor Scouts ya conocían el desenlace de esa decisión. Saturn volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la ternura la embargó; lejanos recuerdos abrazaron su corazón, había sido gracias a su querida amiga Rini que ahora sabían que en un futuro esos renegados se convertirían en unos de sus poderosos enemigos: la Familia Black Moon.

Entonces, el recuerdo de la conversación con las Sailor Inners volvió a su mente.

**Flash Back**

-"¿Por qué la Reina permite que eso se cumpla?"- había cuestionado Eternal Sailor Jupiter con impaciencia –"¿Por qué no impedirles desde ahora que después amenacen la paz de Tokio de Cristal…?"-

-"Porque eso significaría cambiar el futuro, y por lo tanto el pasado"- contestó Eternal Sailor Mercury de inmediato –"ya que Rini jamás viajaría al siglo XX"-

-"Exacto"- confirmó Eternal Sailor Venus –"Además, es obvio que la Neo Reina Serenity deseé poder recordar a Rini en su pasado"-

Eternal Sailor Saturn, reservada en sus comentarios desvió la vista. En realidad ella había sido testigo del completo desinterés de su Reina para cambiar el pasado. El Rey Endimión había sido quien insistió en la idea no modificarlo. Eternal Sailor Neptune y Eternal Sailor Uranus se mostraron más recelosas y bajo las órdenes de su Rey ellas mismas ejecutarían el exilio.

La voz de Eternal Sailor Mars la sacó de sus pensamientos –"Yo… ya no estoy segura de los deseos de Serena. Ha cambiado tanto…"- confesó con tristeza.

**Fin Flash Back**

La mirada de la pensativa Sailor Saturn ensombreció. Ninguna otra persona a parte de ella y de la mismísima Neo Reina, conocía la triste realidad que rodeaba la gloria de Tokio de Cristal.

Si, ella recordaba. Era uno de los precios por ser la Sailor Scout más cercana a la poseedora del Cristal de Plata. Y ahora, sin ninguna duda podía asegurar que la maldición del Cristal de Plata se había cumplido:

Tokio de Cristal despertó un día después de diez siglos, convirtiéndose a partir de ese momento en una nación que gobernaría no sólo la Tierra, sino el Sistema Solar por completo. Tal y como se había prometido, todo volvió para cumplir lo que el destino ya tenía escrito. Las ocho Sailor Scouts resurgieron, al igual que Darien, que despertó como el Rey Endimión, esposo y compañero de la soberana del Sistema Solar: la Neo Reina Serenity. Y con ellos, también fueron creados nuevos recuerdos que remplazaron el sufrimiento y agonía que antecedió al congelamiento de la Tierra. Todos recordaban una magnifica boda, y posterior a ella, una devastadora batalla contra un poderoso enemigo que orilló a Sailor Moon a congelar la Tierra.

En esas memorias habían sido borrados los recuerdos del Príncipe Pan y de los Generales de la Tierra, y con ello todo lo sucedido poco antes. Nada de eso había pasado; nada que pudiera amenazar la tranquilidad del Cristal de Plata. Así también, los tres hermanos Kou desaparecieron del presente panorama junto con los recuerdos que los rodeaban; sin embargo, por instantes Saturn creía sentir la luz de sus estrellas muy _cerca_, así que no dudaba en que quizá el Cristal de Plata les había otorgado la oportunidad de despertar como seres humanos parte de Tokio de Cristal… Tal vez algún día, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus podrían reencontrarse con el amor que sin saber, habían perdido.

¿Quién sabe, quizá, sólo quizá el Príncipe Pan y sus Generales habrían corrido con la misma suerte…? Tras una enigmática sonrisa, Saturn soltó un suspiro al llegar a su destino.

Era un bello y enorme jardín que rodeaba al Palacio. Y ahí, de pie y dándole la espalda se encontraba la completa soberana de Tokio de Cristal: La Neo Reina Serenity.

Eternal Sailor Saturn se inclinó en señal de respeto y con su acostumbrada solemnidad comunicó a su Reina que sus órdenes se cumplirían cuanto antes.

La Neo Reina no mostró interés alguno, pero sonrió quedamente en señal de agradecimiento y asintió con el rostro…

* * *

* Frase de la que nació el oneshot titulado: "_Un Primer Encuentro, Un Primer Beso_". Oneshot que de forma subjetiva, casi etérea, se relaciona con parte de este final.

Así es. Es final triste, confuso y kiza, ahora que he vuelto a repasarlo, haya creado muchas dudas, lo siento, espero que el epílogo aclare muchas cosas^^


	24. Epílogo

(Capítulo editado)

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Para más claridad en la lectura, sólo una observación. Esto aparecerá para remarcar recuerdos de conversaciones, así como también pensamientos de los personajes:

'_Lágrimas por Sams Brok…' _(Con cursiva)

"**Lágrimas"**

**Por**

**Sams Brok**

**Epílogo**

**En algún momento de la Era Tokio de Cristal.**

Era de noche y en los desiertos pasillos del enorme Palacio de Cristal vagaba una sola silueta. Alto y gallardo, el Rey Endimión caminaba lentamente sin ningún rumbo fijo. En ese momento sus pensamientos enmarcaban su única existencia; varios años habían pasado y los caminos estaban grabados en su mente, así que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de abrir los ojos.

Un enorme ventanal al costado del pasillo llamó su atención. A través de él la luna creciente iluminaba el firmamento, y a pesar de la belleza de la ciudad, Endimión mostró una tediosa expresión en su atractivo rostro.

¿Sus pensamientos? Sólo uno: Su esposa, la Neo Reina Serenity, o al menos aquella que pretendía serlo…

Cansado, el pelinegro se recargó en la pared y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La Neo Reina Serenity, aquella que había salvado a la Tierra y traído paz con la Creación de Tokio de Cristal es la bella mujer con la que él se había casado: Su amada Serena. Sin embargo, una vez despertar del largo sueño, ella parecía haber enfriado su corazón…

Era una gobernante justa, que tomaba decisiones con detenimiento y que anteponía su Reino ante todo, pero… no sonreía, no como antes. No era _su_ Serena; Era su mismo rostro, la misma voz, sus mismos ojos… pero no era ella, y hacía años que él lo había entendido. Cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos, cuando le hablaba, cuando tocaba su mano… no había nada ahí, ningún sentimiento, ninguna emoción. Cuando ella sonreía, él había aprendido a soportar ese vacío reflejándose en sus ojos.

No sabía que es lo que había pasado ¡y esa misma duda era la que lo estaba matando por dentro! Era un sentimiento de vértigo, de angustia mezclada con desesperación…

El atractivo pelinegro suspiró y trató que sus emociones no lo controlaran. Intentando recomponerse volvió a encaminar sus ideas hacía la única posibilidad que comprendía:

_-'El Cristal de Plata_'-

Bloqueos en su memoria no alcanzaban a percibir por completo alguna razón por la que el Cristal Plateado estuviera intentando alejar el corazón de su amada. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que esa era la razón. Como Guardián de la Tierra, podía sentir el pulsante destello del Cristal Dorado en su poder. Podía sentirlo intentando _decirle_, mostrarle percepciones que no recordaba, imágenes que confundían su mente revelándole situaciones no ocurridas:

Situaciones tales como un reencuentro, una acusación y mucho dolor. Sorprendentemente, y con mucha dicha, en esas imágenes había encontrado la presencia de un hermano perdido… y con él, cuatro antiguos protectores y amigos.

Una tenue sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Endimión no podía esperar el día para poder _invocarlos_, y poder por fin, después de mucho tiempo, estrechar en un abrazo fraternal a su querido hermano…

Pronto, muy pronto…

Pero no era tiempo, y egoístamente Endimión tenía otros planes por ahora. Planes que ya habían sido puestos en marcha, y que a pesar de tener que esperar siglos para accionarlos, eran la única esperanza que mantenía a su corazón latiendo: Todos sus anhelos estaban puestos sobre la futura rebelión de la Familia Black Moon y el ataque a Tokio de Cristal.

Inconscientemente su puño golpeó la pared a su espalda; no se sentía orgulloso. A pesar de que el destino estaba ya escrito, él estaba haciendo lo posible para procurar que esa parte del futuro se cumpliera. El ataque debía realizarse porque, bien sabía, era la única forma en que el Cristal Plateado se refugiaría en la próxima heredera: La Pequeña Dama, su futura hija. Quizá así, sólo así Serena sería libre una vez más…

Sintiéndose culpable, el pelinegro sonrió amargamente al recordar lo que hacía años había descubierto: Nada había sido una casualidad, desde el momento en que por primera vez Rini había viajado al pasado todas las pistas estuvieron ahí para él.

Intentando mantener la fe en su propósito, Endimión no flaquearía en realizar lo necesario para que su objetivo se cumpliera, aunque eso significará ser en ocasiones, al igual que su esposa, distante y frio con su propia hija; obligándola así, en el momento clave, a tomar _posesión_ del Cristal Plateado…

Endimión se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ruin y egoístamente estaba conspirando contra su propio Reino ¡Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo! Y entonces la duda lo asaltaba… Sin embargo, había algo, un pequeño detalle que se aferraba en su interior y le devolvía la fe: _una carta_, una vieja carta qué, irónicamente, aún no había sido escrita; una carta del puño y letra de su amada y que en cada graciosa línea mostraba la _verdadera_ personalidad de su Serena. El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura. Era una carta que la mismísima Rini había llevado al pasado para realizar su entrenamiento como Sailor Scout... Era sólo una pequeña _carta_ que a pesar de su simpleza, a él le otorgaba esperanza, porque significaba el _éxito_ de sus planes…

Sus puños se cerraron con extrema fuerza y sus parpados ardieron mientras susurraba para sí mismo la poderosa razón de sus acciones:

-"La amo, y sé que en el fondo mi pequeña y amada Serena está ahí, amándome. Parecerá una locura… para algunos no tendría sentido… Pero sé, yo lo sé. Nuestro amor es real. Es… es como el viento: no puedo verlo, pero puedo _sentirlo_…"-

Otro golpe de su puño resonó en la pared ¡No estaba loco! Sabía que no estaba enloqueciendo a menos que las noches de _luna llena_ estuvieran acabando con su cordura…

Con lentitud abrió los ojos y volvió a posar su mirada en la luna creciente en el exterior. Su expresión cambió mostrando un anhelante brillo en sus pupilas.

Sí. Eran las noches de luna llena, esas contadas noches en las que en la oscuridad de su alcoba, su Princesa volvía a él y su existencia se convertía en una ilusión que lo hechizaba por completo…

Noches llenas de magia en donde la maldición sobre Serenity parecía romperse y su corazón lleno de amor latía con mucho más fuerza… ¡Esas oscuras noches en donde él volvía a vivir! Secretos momentos que eran escondidos forzosamente en la oscuridad, pero que él grababa firmemente en su memoria. ¡Era ella! ¡Su Serena! ¡Su Princesa!

-"Esas noches mi corazón y el tuyo se funden en uno sólo…"- murmuró con apremio –"Esas noches él te libera… y tú eres mía"

Cálidos pensamientos lo envolvieron:

-'_No puedo verte, pero la luz de tus ojos es suficiente para dibujar tu rostro en la oscuridad. Son esos momentos en los que, como ladrones, nos ocultamos y escapamos de la realidad, adueñándonos de cada segundo en donde tú eres mía… y yo soy tuyo'-_

Anhelantemente se llevo el puño al corazón y reveló una verdad que sólo él y su amada conocían… Una verdad que justificaba las maquinaciones que el egoísta pero enamorado Soberano de Tokio de Cristal estaba realizando…

-"Esas noches hemos engañado al destino, y todos estos años hemos mentido al que nos ha dado esta nueva oportunidad… El Cristal de Plata."-

_'El día llegará, y entonces... finalmente la felicidad te rodeará, mi Princesa...'_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Si. Triste final, pero en mi opinión uno lleno de esperanzas para un pronto futuro en donde nuestra protagonista será feliz finalmente. Y, comento esto último ya que finalmente todo el tiempo la intención fue la de adaptar este desenlace con todas y cada una de las cosas que nos mostraron en el anime, y añadir también ahí, el final _épico_ que el manga nos obsequió. Porque creo en el poder del _amor_, sí, pero sobre todo creo en el de la _esperanza_ y con ello en el poder del _sacrificio_ por un bien mayor.

**Permítanme aclarar**: En este epílogo, que aunque corto, trate de explicar muchas cosas y de dar a entender muchas otras. Ojala no pase desapercibido, porque finalmente mi intención no es la de que en este final nuestra Serena ya no tenga un futuro de amor. Estos últimos días he caído en cuenta en que kiza asumí egoístamente muchas cosas y en realidad las deje más al aire de lo que fue mi intención, así que tratare de apresurarme para tener listo ese oneshot prometido que vendrá a cerrar totalmente el final de este fic^^

Por su atención, gracias. Y xfa! Reviews^^ Sus comentarios y criticas son siempre bienvenidas. Así que xfis, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^

La nota al principio sobre **capítulo editado** se debe a que en estos días me he dedicado a editar y con ello tratado de corregir mi ortografía deficiente de todos los chaps de este fic^^. Por su comprensión, arigato gozaimasu ~.~

_**Gracias x leerme y x llegar hasta aki~.~**_

_**Fue un enorme placer haber tenido el honor de la compañía de todos ustedes durante todo este tiempo.**_

_**Gracias, mil gracias por haber elegido leerme^^**_


	25. Agradecimientos

Hola!^^

A todas y cada una de mis lectoras y amigas.

Estoy muy contenta por finalmente haber terminado con esta odisea jeje. No quepo en mí de felicidad ya que por fin mis noches no serán de preocupación por tener este pendiente... A casi dos años de comenzar este proyecto… Lo termine!!! Weeee!!!

Pues weno, lamento si las he decepcionado, pero mi única defensa es la advertencia que muchos capítulos atrás se hizo: _Este fic nació como tragedia y terminaría como tal. _

Sólo quisiera aclararles que este final no me lo he sacado de la manga, y a pesar de que ha sido escrito recientemente, fue ideado desde los primeros tres capítulos. No puedo negarles que me vi tentada en cambiarlo e idear uno diferente por el miedo a decepcionarlos, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo, porque iría contra mi propia percepción del desenlace que siempre estime para este fic.

Antes de pasar a lo más importante, una última cosa: Todo, absolutamente todo tiene su razón de ser en este fic (o al menos esa fue mi intención). Desde el primer capítulo; cada argumento, cada comentario, cada sueño, cada escena y cada personaje. Todo. Intente fervientemente en que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, en que cada situación estuviera firmemente justificada con el desenlace de este fic, y algunas otras lo mayor posible con el anime y con el MANGA. Así que si piensan que la trama en algún momento se tornó sin sentido o es confusa, pues una enorme disculpa (jeje) soy humana y cometo errores, así que cualquier duda que se me haya escapado aclarar será bienvenida, de esa forma podré hacer las correcciones necesarias^^

Bueno, pues sólo queda aclarar que este fic está basado en mi propia percepción del anime y un poco del MANGA; de éste último principalmente lo que yo entiendo como el verdadero y solitario destino que Sailor Moon describe como Sailor Cosmos (sé que muchas diferimos de esta idea, pero calma, después de todo, éste es un simple y humilde fic).

Okis, dicen que el que se excusa se acusa… Y pues si jeje, soy culpable, sólo no me maten plisssss…

¿Mis planes? Pues bueno, a partir de ahora comenzare a editar el fic de principio a fin. Ojo, no cambiare nada (al menos que haya alguna duda que aclarar, claro) será sólo para corregir mis faltas de ortografía y gramática (uff muchísimas jaja, y claro, sólo las que estén a mi alcance ya que todavía me hace falta aprender^^) Y pues cualquier ayuda se agradecerá jeee. Además, tengo ya medio terminado lo que será un oneshot pequeño que vendrá a cerrar completamente la historia de "Lágrimas". Lo estoy haciendo como oneshot ya que estimo que puede ser entendible aunque no se haya leído la historia, y hasta puede ser tomado como independiente (un especial… o un fic de mi fic? jaja) (ejem… weno… okis…).

A principios de marzo tengo el deseo de poder publicar finalmente lo que yo llamo mi 'Grial' perdido jaja. Se trata de un OneShot de San Valentín que, en lo personal, pienso que tiene una maldición; casi hará el año que lo tengo a medias después de haberlo perdido por completo dos veces por razones técnicas ¬¬ y aunque me había propuesto sacarlo para este pasado 14 de febrero, como siempre por razones académicas me fue imposible… Espero poder sacarlo este año jaja. Bueno, después sólo me limitare a terminar con algunos otros OneShots mi 'Tabla de los Enamorados' de Retos a la Carta (pueden verla en mi Profile), y después, tengo la ilusión de poder transcribir "Lágrimas" en ingles jojo (eso me ayudaría a practicar el idioma jeje… pero cualquier ayuda sería un consuelo!!! *-*).

Y, finalmente, los escritos sobre mi anime favorito se acabaran (si, se libraran de mi después de todo jeje). Esto es debido a que tengo otro proyecto que con tristeza, y por razones y tonterías personales se ha aplazado. Es algo diferente a Sailor Moon, de hecho ni siquiera es fanfic, más bien se trata de escritos de mi propia autoría (o escritos originales como les llaman). Es ahí donde comenzó todo, de donde nació la verdadera idea de escribir fanfics como una prueba –_suspiro_- Pues bueno, si les interesa ya tengo una peke publicación (una probadita jeje) en una página hermana de Fanfiction que se llama: FictionPress. com Podrán encontrar el enlace en mi profile también^^

Casi lo olvidaba… Muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que muchas de ustedes me dieron cuando sucedió lo del plagio… de veritas que mi agradecimiento será eterno y, aunque esto no hubiese sucedido, tienen mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea^^.

Okis. Ahora si lo más importante:

GRACIAS

Gracias a todas y cada una de las lectoras de éste fic^^ Gracias primero por leerme, y sobre todo muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aki =D

Gracias a las chikas del foro de Univisión por su apoyo y muchas gracias a los (as) **fickers (jaja recién me aprendí ese término jaja (gracias Tiita^^) **por sus comentarios y buenos deseos. Gracias a todos (as) que se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review, y pues gracias también a los fantasmitas que pues simplemente me leyeron^^

Gracias!!! De veritas que gracias=D

A muchas de ustedes pues algunos capítulos atrás comencé a contestar sus reviews por medio de sus cuentas de FanFiction, y pues a los anónimos o kienes no tienen cuenta pues una disculpa, de veritas me hubiera gustado tener sus mails para poder contestar sus dudas jeje

De todas formas, tomare esta última parte para finalmente poder agradecerles completamente a todas(os)^^

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias _**mer**__**: **_Primero por leerme, y segundo por haber sido la primera en comentarme y por ese viejo consejo ya donde me explicabas que debía desbloquear los reviews anónimos jeje. Me salvaste uff. Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus alentadores y agradable comentarios, no sabes la emoción que me daba poder conocer tus impresiones y dudas. Deseo de todo corazón no haberte decepcionado. Ojala en algún momento puedas leer esto^^

Gracias **Maria Paula**: Gracias!!! Por ser una de las primeras que apostó por este fic. Tus encantadores comentarios siempre fueron un incentivo para siempre intentar dar lo mejor, no hubo ni uno que no me hiciera sonrojar de la pena jeje. En verdad espero de corazón que puedas llegar a leer este final y sobre todo, no decepcionarte…

Gracias _**Conejo Lu**_: mi Conejito favorito!!! Gracias por haber estado aki! Que te hayas animado a leerme a pesar de las advertencias jeje. Gracias, gracias, gracias Conejo lindo por tu incondicional apoyo! Y por tus siempre lindísimos regalos!!! Los traje aki a FF también jeje Gracias, gracias, gracias!!! Y debo decirlo: gracias nueva colega!!! Jojo (una nueva escritora ha nacido!! Genial^^ Haber que día hacemos algo juntas jejeje ^^) Te kelo mucho SereLu… y siempre me tendrás incondicional para ti… después de todo continuamos soñando juntas, ne?^^ Gracias Lu.

Gracias _**Isis Janet**_: Por leerme y seguirme hasta aki. Lamento haberte dejado con esa duda jeje. Sinceramente intenté más o menos dar a entender que quizá en algún momento del futuro, obviamente después de que Sere sea liberada del Cristal Plateado, todos ellos volverían gracias a Endimión (Ese tema será tratado en ese oneshot que ya he prometido jeje ^^)Pues weno, ojala puedas llegar a leer esto=D

Gracias _**Aiko**_**-dono** o _**Brevislandia**_ jeje: Amiga!!! Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo y por tus siempre fieles comentarios. Te tengo mucho en estima y por siempre serás de mis lectoras favoritas^^ Gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras y por todo el apoyo recibido todo este tiempo. Gracias por tu amistad y por tu aprobación para este final. Me alegro mucho saber que fue de tu agrado y lamento haberte hecho sufrir jeje. Gracias de nuevo por el hermoso dibujo dedicado a este fic, y desde luego, ahora seré yo una fan tuya con lo que estoy segura serán esos geniales cortos*-*

Gracias _**Alejandra o Zizlila**_: por elegir leerme y comentarme. Tus siempre lindísimos comentarios me ayudaron a continuar. Espero fervientemente tu critica, amiga^^

Gracias _**FabiolaMoon**_: Reina Serenity de todo el foro! Jeje. Gracias por elegir leerme y pues ojala pronto te puedas dar una vuelta por el final y también puedas llegar a leer esto. Casi puedo imaginar tu decepción al encontrar un final tan trágico, pero no seas tan ruda conmigo… plissss!

Gracias _**Kaoly**_: por tus siempre lindos comentarios y tus sabios consejos en cuanto a mi ortografía que intente tomar muy en cuenta (kiero pensar que he mejorado un poco jeje). Estoy consciente que te decepcione desde mucho antes de este final y no sé si llegaras a leer esto. Sin embargo, gracias por haberme leído en algún momento y haberte tomado el tiempo de aconsejarme. Gracias.

Gracias _**Prisgpe**_: Por tus comentarios y por haber decidido leerme^^ Por las porras y cumplidos que me arrancaron varias sonrisas de sincero agradecimiento. Ojala, y cruzo los dedos por ello, que este final no haya acabado con la imagen que tenias de mi^^

Gracias _**Misstres9**_: Gracias amiga por haberme leidoooo!!! Isa querida, ojala leas esto y tu sentencia no sea muy dura T-T Te quiero mucho Isa-sensei! Ya espero estarme conectando más seguido y poder platica por fin^^ Extraño tus raras invocaciones a la madre de las cachuchas jeje

Gracias _**Anakaris**_: Por tu linda amistad y disculpa mi abandono. Annis-sensei!!! Lamento si te hice sufrir, pero de veritas que otro final como que no hubiera cuadrado completamente con el hilo de la historia… Ojala, espero de veritas, algún día conocer tu impresión sobre este final…

Gracias _**Mar77**__**:**_ por tus emotivos comentarios, me encantaron! y me da una alegría inmensa que no kieras asesinarme jeje. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por esperar todo este tiempo por mi^^ Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me emocione mucho al conocer tu impresión sobre el triste final. Y no tienes una idea de la gran emoción que me dio el saber que lo que intente transmitir con ese final te llegó. Gracias por cada uno de tus cumplidos, por las felicitaciones y gracias también por darte una vuelta por mi otra historia en fictionpress y por comentar por supuesto… Llamarte amiga sería un honor para mí^^

Gracias _**Celina Leiva**_: Muchas gracias por tus siempre lindísimos comentarios. No tienes idea de la emoción que me daba conocer tus fieles impresiones de los capítulos^^ Me alegra que la historia, a pesar de su tragedia, te haya estado gustando… Siento haberte hecho sufrir jeje... pero weno, el titulo lo decía todo snif snif. Okis, gracias por leerme y ojala hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer este final y no te haya decepcionado mucho.

Gracias _**SereyDarien**_: Por tus siempre agradable porras. Qué alegría saber que no te he decepcionado a pesar del rumbo de la historia. Y sí, eso es lo que siempre adore de Sailor Moon, que la chispa de esperanza nunca falto, y después de todo, lo que alguna vez mencionaste sobre el final de la primera temporada… pues algo de eso hubo jeje^^ De veritas espero que puedas continuar leyéndome en mis siguiente proyectos. Gracias, por siempre gracias^^

Gracias _**Maisa**_: Gracias por las porras, ojala puedas llegar a leer esto y no me descalifiques jeje. Después de todo… si están juntos, no? (gulp! Jeje) La esperanza hasta el final^^

Gracias _**Isa1181**_: Mi lectora favorita y ahora desaparecida de FF y del forito. Isa! Amiga! En verdad, deseo de todo corazón que estés bien, que nada malo te este afectando. Cada vez que abro la página de FF cruzo los dedos por al fin tener noticias tuyas… Niña moxa!!! Que simplemente el trabajo y tu vida te tengan entretenida… Gracias por haber estado aki capitulo tras capitulo… y si algún día lees esto, espero no haberte decepcionado tanto…

Gracias _**Milenia Angels**_: Mamys!!! Gracias por leerme! Gracias por adoptarme jajaja y pues ojala no me desheredes por tremendo final T-T . Gracias por tus siempre divertidos comentarios y por el apoyo que siempre me diste. Ahora entiendes porque no podía contarte nada? Pues weno... ojala todavía me kieras (uff!) y que la familia lunar (a quienes todavía no conozco a todas jeje) no me exilien snif snif… aunque a estas alturas, casi siento que así es=(

Gracias _**Cielo Aino**_: Gracias por leerme, y por tomarte momentos para comentar y dejar tus dudas^^ Lamento si en su momento no te las respondí, pero te lo agradezco enormemente. Ojala hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer el final.

Gracias _**Divissamoon**_: por tus siempre lindísimos comentarios y por tu última felicitación. Me alegra que este final haya sido de tu agrado^^ y me emociona mucho no haberte decepcionado, pero sobre todo, que hayas encontrado en este final el sentido que quise impregnarle desde el inicio.

Gracias _**Sandy-serena**_: Por tus siempre lindos comentarios, en verdad saber tu fiel opinión es un cumplido que atesoro. Una enorme disculpa por la espera y por no haber ofrecido un final completamente feliz. Gracias por tu fiel impresión, de veras que me emocione mucho al leer tu último review y descubrir que el final, después de todo, fue de tu agrado. Siento haberte hecho sufrir jeje y si, esa frase que mencionas seguro que la escuchamos en la misma película… y también me encanta!!! Jaja Aki entre nos, hasta te confieso que esa frase ya la tenía prevista para utilizarla desde que estaba escribiendo los primeros chaps, con decirte que casi casi fue una de las frases con las que mi maquiavélica mentecilla comenzó a planear todo este desenlace jeje. Gracias Sandy, por cada uno de tus cumplidos y por tus siempre emocionantes comentarios. Espero continúes leyéndome, porque, tal y como mencione arriba, habrán algunos más oneshots que me gustaría seguir compartiendo con los demás y contigo^^.Gracias.

Gracias_**Alejandra n**_: por tus alentadores comentarios, deseo mucho que llegues a leer este final^^

Gracias _**K. Nendo**_: por tus lindisimos comentarios y por las porras echadas en el concurso de fics jeje. Gracias. Ojala también puedas llegar a leer esto^^

Gracias _**roos905**_: Rocio, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y comentar. Ojala puedas llegar a leer el final y este agradecimiento^^.

Gracias _**Akela17**_: por tus comentarios y porras. Me alegra que tuvieras el tiempecito de leerme.

Gracias _**Jaz021**_: por elegir leer esto que hago jeje. Ojala seas de las que llegaron hasta aki^^ Cuídate

Gracias _**CASTIDAD**_: Pues también gracias por leerme jeje. Y ojala hayas llegado hasta aki^^

Gracias _**CIELO**_: y no jeje Den nunca fue el protagonista de esta historia, y pues recordando tu amenaza de muerte, pues si es que llegaste a leer este final quizá lo vuelvas a hacer jeje.

Gracias _**AllySan**_: Por leerme y comentar. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Ojala pronto puedas leer este final y dejar tu fiel opinión, después de todo esto ha sido una ficción paralela y una espinita que tenía que sacarme jeje. Ojala no te defraude…

Gracias _**Mirtiangi**__**s**_: Por tu tiempo y tu review. Ojala hayas llegado hasta aki ^^

Gracias _**Lizzi**_**:** por el cumplido. Ojala también llegues hasta aki^^

Gracias _**Chan**_: por tu comentario y tu cumplido. Lamento enormemente la espera, y después de todo, pues no abandone^^

Gracias _**ECLIPSE**_: por tu opinión sobre las escenas. Me alegra que esa parte del fic te haya agradado. Ojala puedas llegar hasta aki y darme tu opinión respecto al resto^^

Gracias _**Pam**_: por haberme leído y por tu comentario=D

Gracias _**eros**_** aino**: Por alegrarme con tus impresiones sobre las escenas. Y mira, ni siquiera tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo para que actualizara jeje. Ahora sólo a esperar tu calificación sobre este final jeee.

Gracias _**Caraluna**_: por tu lindo comentario. Sé que quizá no lo merezco por haberlas hecho esperar tanto, pero ojala llegues hasta aki^^

Gracias _**Anahy**_: Por tomarte el tiempecito de comentar. Siento la larga espera y sé que merezco ser castigada, pero ojala seas una de las que me lea y comente al final =D Y pues sobre tu comentario de alguna vez, sobre algo de mi propia autoría, podrás encontrar por fin el enlace en mi profile^^

Gracias _**Rosario**_: por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, comentar y por tus buenos deseos. Ojala te haya gustado^^

Gracias _**Cosita rica**_: por leerme y comentar. Tus ingeniosas suposiciones sobre el Milenio de Plata siempre me gustaron jeje. Si llegaste hasta acá ojala no te haya defraudado.

Gracias _**Natustar**_: Tus porras siempre me animaron mucho^^ Disculpa mi eterna demora, de veras que no fue intencional. Ojala todo esto haya sido de tu agrado a pesar de no haber podido darte un final completamente feliz como sé esperabas… Lo siento.

Gracias _**Serenity**_: Tu comentario me enterneció y simplemente espero no haberte roto el corazón con este final T-T Que Dios te bendiga niña moxa…

Gracias _**Rocio Dorantes**_: Gracias por comentar, y lamento no haber podido cumplir tu petición.

Gracias _**SERECHIBA**_**:** por leer y comentar, y pueeess… si kedaron juntos después de todo jeje

Gracias _**mariluna**_: por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Ojala puedas leer el final.

Gracias _**mamora**_: Espero que a pesar del largo tiempo para este final, seas una de las que llegue hasta aki^^

Gracias _**Alejaym**_: Hermanis!!! Gracias por leerme! Gracias por todas y cada uno de tus lindos comentarios =D De veritas, espero de veritas no haberte decepcionado… sé que he sido cruel primero por hacerlas esperar tanto, y segundo por el triste final que te he dejado… lo siento. Pero, no hubiera sido más triste matar a Serena? Y dejar una historia sin Tokio de Cristal? Weno hermanis moxa, tu crítica será siempre bienvenida…

Gracias _**Valentina**_: espero hayas terminado el fic a pesar de mi eterna tardanza jeje. Gracias por comentarme.

Gracias_**Herha**_: El que me hayas leído y comentado fue muy grato para mí^^

Gracias_**Inesitas**_: ojala esta eterna desaparecida no te haya cansado en la espera. Y ojala todo el fic finalmente haya sido de tu agrado.

Gracias _**Rocío**_: por leerme y por tu cumplido^^

Gracias _**Moonstar**_: tus cumplidos y felicitaciones me enternecieron mucho =D

Gracias _**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B**_**.**Por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto que hago y por los cumplidos^^ Uf, ojala lo puedas continuar jeje

Gracias _**Carmenlr**_: Gracias por tus lindísimos comentarios^^ En verdad ruego no haber defraudado tu estima hacia mi… gracias por leerme.

Gracias _**XXX**_: este… bueno no sé si ese era tu nick de anónimo o aparecía así porque no se ponía nada en nombre jeje. Pero weno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y pues casi siento que te decepcione al no poner ningún otro lime, y qué decir del trágico final… después de todo, Darien si sufre snif snif… gracias x leerme^^

Gracias _**Lady**__**Tortoise**_: Susy!!! Hay Susy, muchas gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, y en total, por tu amistad, la que siempre he sentido como cálida y sincera. Sé que esperabas mucho de mí, y con este final, a pesar de tu aprobación, siento que te he decepcionado un poco, como a muchos aki… Gomen ne, pero con temor a pecar de arrogante, en verdad que me siento realmente feliz de haber terminado y pues, el saber que el hilo de la historia no se tornó sin sentido para ti, me ha alegrado a sobremanera también^^ Gracias Susy, gracias por todo el apoyo recibido siempre y gracias por leerme.

Gracias _**Azucar**_: por tu comentario^^

Gracias _**Renna**_-_**ko**_: gracias por haber leído en su momento este fic y dejar tu fiel impresión en tus comentarios^^

Gracias _**Aiven**__**Chiba**_: por comentar^^

Gracias _**Malandra**_: después de todo si reviví a Darien jeje… y pues también hice que Sere le hiciera pagar a Den su "crimen"… pues weno, ojala lo hayas leído^^

Gracias _**Cecilia**_: Gracias y pues… ese que comentaste no era el final pero pues éste verdadero final quizá tampoco te haya agradado jeje. Gracias por comentar.

Gracias _**Luna**_: por tu lindo comentario y tus interesantes suposiciones^^

Gracias _**aishwarya**_**.moon****: **Pues qué bueno que el fic te haya gustado hasta ese entonces, ya veremos ahora jeee… ojala que sí. Gracias por comentar.

Gracias _**ESTRELLITA**_: Tu comentario repleto de tus fieles impresiones me gustó mucho. Gracias

Gracias _**Marya114**_: por tu comentario y pues… jeje… si renací a Darien (gulp!... no me mates jeje)

Gracias _**Norma**_: por leer y comentar^^

Gracias _**Marilu**_: Niña moxa! Gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios… ojala no seas de las que intentaran matarme y no me exilien del Club (gulp!) jeje

Gracias _**SeReNyMoO**__**n**_: Milly, tu comentario fue muy lindo, gracias. Ojala puedas ahora si terminar de leerme^^Esperare tu critica…

Gracias _**Lauris**_: Por comentar y leerme. Es una pena que tu mail no haya aparecido en tu comentario, y no sé si me hayas agregado tú, pero ojala que sí. Espero puedas leer este final^^

Gracias _**Princcezzmoon aryz**_: Amix!!! Por leerme y espero que también por esperar a que actualizara. También me gustaría saludarte de nuevo por el msn. Gracias por los ánimos y las porras de todo este tiempo. Gracias por tu último comentario, me dio mucha ilusión que después de todo no te defraude. Gracias por describirme tu impresión y por las felicitaciones. Qué bueno que el final te llego de la forma en que intente les llegara a todas las demás y que hayas comprendido la razón por la que otro final hubiera kedado contradictorio. Y sobre una segunda parte pues… lo siento, no tengo contemplado algo así; lo que sí, es que estoy en proceso de un oneshot que vendrá a complementar todo esto, ojala tengas la oportunidad de leerlo. Gracias de nuevo por tu amistad^^

Gracias _**Carla**_: por tu comentario. Y elegir leerme.

Gracias _**Reina**_: por tu comentario y elegir leerme.

Gracias _**Natash**__**a**_: por tu hermoso comentario y tus cumplidos y porras. Gracias. Ojala que hayas llegado a leer el final. Lamento la espera.

Gracias _**Roos905**_: por tus lindos comentarios^^

Gracias **Malkav**: El que me hayas leído es un placer, y pues después de todo sí que fueron muriendo todas… perdón por eso. Y pues ojala puedas leer el resto del fic.

Gracias _**anitalunatica**_: gracias por tus comentarios. Y pues… jeje.. Después de todo si reviví a Darien, no? Este… bueno… no me mates pliss.

Gracias _**Cielo Mágico**_: Es un placer que me hayas leído, ojala no te haya defraudado con este final.

Gracias _**Brenda**_: X tus lindos cumplidos y por leer esto que hago. Gracias.

Gracias _**liebende Lesung**_: por leerme jeje, y pueeeess…. Ya cheke y sí que me amenazaste con ahorcarme snif snif… Jaemmy! Plisss ten piedad jeje… Espero que aunque sea un poco este final sea de tu agrado^^

Gracias _**Sailormoon019**_: por darte un tiempecito para leerme y comentar, y una sincera disculpa por mi gran tardanza. Ojala leas el final, conocer tu fiel impresión me agradaría, sea mala o buena, tu opinión es lo que cuenta.

Gracias _**Dalila**_: Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, lamento la espera y ojala que puedas leerte el final y dejes tu crítica^^

Gracias _**lucy**_: por leerme y comentar.

Gracias _**Pato**_: y ojala que a pesar de la larga espera tengas la oportunidad de leer esto^^

Gracias _**Min**__**a**_: Por tu lindo comentario y por tener la paciencia de haber leído este fic dos veces jeje. Ojala, y lo deseo de corazón que hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer el final^^

Gracias _**Neo Reina Serena**_: El que hayas elegido leerme me ha encantado^^ Gracias por tu comentario.

Gracias _**Claudia**_: Y me apena haberte hecho esperar tanto. Gracias por tu comentario.

Gracias _**serena92**_: Gracias por leerme y comentar^^

Gracias _**Tatty**__**:**_ Amiga! Mi sailor Uranos favorita jeje. Gracias por seguirme y por todo tu apoyo y porras. Ojala pronto puedas leer esto^^

Gracias _**Sailor Lady**_: Fascinada con tus reviews, con todo el cariño del mundo me sentiré honrada de considerarme tu amiga. Ojala te hayan gustado mis otros fics de la misma forma en que se nota que disfrutaste este. Estoy muy agradecida por las porras y ánimos que me has dado y muy, muy contenta de que el final no te haya decepcionado. Y por supuesto, me sentiré honrada si en un futuro me sigues leyendo^^

Gracias _**Moonandearthlove**_: BeluBelu!!! Mi Belu-chan!!! T-T Amiga! Te extraño mucho mucho. Seguro debes estar ocupadita porque ni en el msn te veo y ni publicación tuya encuentro snif snif. Bueno Belu-chan, muchas gracias por tus siempre hermosos y divertidos comentarios (los extraño mucho por cierto) además, si algún día llegas a leer este final, pues también espero resignada tu regaño (gulp!)jeje. Cuídate mucho, niña moxa. Y ojala pronto podamos charlar^^

Gracias _**lerinne**_: Que agradable que el fic te haya gustado y muchas pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios^^ Estos siempre me emocionaron mucho, conocer sus impresiones sobre las situaciones era mi mejor recompensa. Gracias^^

Gracias _**Raven**_: Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. Me alegra a sobremanera que el fic te haya llegado de forma que incluso te desvelaste jeje. Gracias por el cumplido y pues espero de corazón puedas llegar a leer el final^^

Gracias _**LITA JAPON**_: Por los ánimos y por tus reviews, de cierta forma el saber que no tuviste que esperar mucho para conocer este desenlace me ha agradado mucho. Gracias también por la felicitación, siempre trate de esmerarme porque todo estuviera correcto, y aunque me costo, me alegra saber que fue apreciado^^ Gracias por tu aprobación.

Gracias _**Marijo de Chiba**_: Por tu divertido comentario^^

Gracias _**Neiths**_: Por el cumplido y los ánimos. Gracias^^

Gracias _**lilyextreme**_: Por leerme y por tu comentario. Qué bueno que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza. Ojala tengas la oportunidad de leer esto^^

Gracias _**yecce**_: Por tu comentario y por los ánimos jeje. Lamento la tardanza.

Gracias _**BETSY**_: Por leerme y sobre todo por comentar. Me ilusiona mucho el saber que este fic te inspiró a animarte a comentar sobre tu impresión, el conocerla me ha emocionado mucho^^ Gracias por compartir tu emoción conmigo*-*

Gracias _**Sandy**_: Por comentar y por leerme. Disculpa también la demora.

Gracias _**Kokoro Urd**_: Por tu comentario y tus cumplidos. Me alegra saber tu gusto por la historia, y disculpa también por la demora. Ojala sea de tu agrado este triste final.

Gracias _**Clau Palacios**_: Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Me alegró mucho conocer tu impresión y pues sólo espero tengas la oportunidad de leer el final y por supuesto conocer tu opinión sobre éste. Gracias.

Gracias _**Andrea Rodríguez**_: Por esperarme, por leerme y por comentar. Me ha emocionado muchísimo saber que estabas a la espera de este humilde fic y sobre todo conocer tu emoción por el desenlace del mismo.

Gracias _**ninfa01983**_: Amiga linda, sin duda de mis lectoras predilectas y de las que siempre llevare en mi corazón. Gracias por leerme aki y en el foro, pero sobre todo gracias por estar siempre. Ojala, de veritas que ojala este final no te haya roto el corazón y no me odies. Espero tu opinión sobre él aunque esta sean tomatazos jeje. Gracias por leerme^^

Gracias _**mo0nTwilight**_: Gracias a ti por leerme, y por comentar. Gracias por esperarme^^ Me dio mucha alegría saber que el final fue de tu llegues a leer esto.

Gracias _**princess-serena-stukino-any-17**_: Por tu comentario. Qué alegría que el fic haya estado siendo de tu agrado a pesar del triste desenlace.

Gracias _**Mary**_: Amiga, muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo, por los ánimos y las hermosas porras que siempre me diste. Tu incondicional apoyo siempre lo recordare con cariño y emoción, después de todo, parte de que este final se haya logrado es gracias a ti. Gracias, muchas gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios. Ahora, sobre una segunda temporada… jeje, lamento si te decepciono, pero no me será posible aunque, como mencione arriba, habrá un oneshot al respecto que kiza despeje algunas dudas ya que vendrá a complementar el final. Gracias de nuevo amiga linda.

Gracias _**daly**_: Por elegir leerme y por tu lindo comentario. De cierta forma saber que te lo leíste corridito de principio a fin, me ha emocionado mucho jeje^^ Y pues gracias a ti por el cumplido.

Gracias _**yusuki**_: Amiga linda, gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo a pesar de la larga espera. Gracias por leerme y gracias por tu hermoso comentario, no tienes idea la emoción que me dio saber que el final fue de tu agrado a pesar de la tristeza… De veras que conocer tu impresión fue muy importante, me devolvió la ilusión de saber que lo que traté de transmitir en verdad llegó. Gracias.

Gracias _**PrincEsS MoOn-LigHt**_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu fiel impresión sobre el final^^ Me dio mucha alegría saber que éste fue de tu agrado y que hayas comprendido todo lo que kize transmitir con él. Gracias por el apoyo y por tu sinceridad.

Gracias _**Aramaru**_: Por tu hermoso y divertido comentario. Que emoción he sentido al leer tu impresión sobre el final, y pues me ha alegrado saber que no tuviste que esperar mucho para leer completo este fic jeje. Gracias por comprender este desenlace y mi decisión de ofrecerlo como final. Gracias por tu lindo cumplido y por elegir leerme. Gracias por tus alentadoras palabras, y pues con mucha ilusión esperare tu opinión sobre los otros fics^^

Gracias _**Alejandra**_: Por tu comentario y por las felicitaciones. Qué alegría saber que en sí el fic fue de tu agrado. Lamento el triste final, pero weno, que bien que a pesar de la crueldad que he hecho, eso no te haya hecho desaprobar el fic en total. Gracias por leerme^^

_**RAQUEL**_: Weno, es una lástima que este final te haya decepcionado a tal grado. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. De todas formas, supongo que gracias por dejar tu 'sincera' opinión, al menos te tomaste la molestia de expresar tu desagrado y de cierta forma respeto eso… Dolió, imposible de negar jeje por la dureza y crueldad de tus líneas, pero supongo que no se le puede dar gusto a todos, y lo que me fortalece es el hecho de no haberme defraudado a mí misma. Seguro que no leerás esto, pero el objetivo era contestar y agradecer aki cada uno de los review, y la tuya, mala o buena, es una crítica.

Y weno… de nuevo: ARIGATO!!!


End file.
